Rompiéndonos
by carlotaagron
Summary: Fic Achele. Como me imagino la relación de Lea y Dianna hoy en día tras el noviazgo con Cory. ¿Podrá más el amor o se impondrá el dolor y la importancia de sus carreras?
1. Chapter 1

¿Cómo es posible que después de cinco meses sin verla el dolor siga intacto? Ya no era un dolor tan intenso como el de los primeros meses, pero cada vez que su mente volaba, y sin darse cuenta, un recuerdo la invadía o se imaginaba lo que podría estar haciendo ella en ese momento, hacía que una punzada de dolor en su pecho se prolongara en ella durante todo el día. Desgraciadamente, esos recuerdos y divagaciones, eran diarios y hasta que no caía agotada en la cama, aquella sensación de soledad, frío y dolor no se iban de ella.

Ni siquiera la distancia, había ayudado a que la morena saliera de su mente. Dianna se sentía desesperada. Llevaba en Francia más de un mes rodando su nueva película, lo que la ayudaba a ocupar su mente, pero no tanto como ella pensó en un primer momento.

Durante el día mantenía su mente totalmente ocupada con la película. Aunque no le tocara rodar alguna escena, siempre procuraba estar en el set aprendiendo del equipo y de ese modo no pensar en lo que pudo ser, pero en cuanto llegaba la noche y no le tocaban escenas nocturnas, en la soledad de la habitación donde se encontraba no podía evitar volver a pensar en Lea. No siempre dormía sola, ya que en intentos desesperados por no pensar en ella, algunos chicos habían acabado con ella en la cama, haciendo que luego todo fuese peor, convenciéndose de que difícilmente se sacaría a la morena de la mente y del corazón.

Todas las noches se dormía con algún recuerdo de ellas dos. A veces eran recuerdos felices y otros tristes, sintiendo como si le clavasen dardos en el corazón, pero podía recordar todos ellos con total nitidez, como si hubiesen ocurrido aquel mismo día. Recordaba cada gesto, cada palabra mejor que cualquier conversación que hubiese tenido durante el día.

Aquella noche no iba a ser menos y después de un largo día, en cuanto se tumbó en la cama y relajó su cuerpo después de una larga ducha, el recuerdo del principio del fin volvió a ella sin ningún esfuerzo, haciéndole cerrar los ojos tras un suspiro.

***Flashback***

Llevaba cuatro días intentando quedar con Lea después de las grabaciones, pero siempre tenía que ir a algún sitio con Cory para mantener aquel falso noviazgo que le habían encasquetado. Supuestamente era para mantener a los fans contentos e ilusionados al ver que el amor había traspasado la pantalla, pero la realidad era que lo hacían para acallar los rumores de su relación con Lea.

A ningún jefe le gustó enterarse de la relación que mantenían ya desde hacía tiempo y menos cuando los rumores sobre ellas se iban intensificando cada vez más. Así que la solución que encontraron sin pensar en ellas fue esa.

Dianna estaba en su casa preparando la cena para Lea. Después de que la morena le prometiese que después de acudir al restaurante que aquel día le tocaba con Cory, iría para estar con ella. Entraría al restaurante, se dejaría hacer unas fotos con el chico y después saldría por la puerta de atrás para volver con ella.

Preparó la mesa con velas y con algunos pétalos esparcidos, cocinó el plato preferido de Lea y se vistió con un vestido que sabía que encantaba a su novia. Quería que todo saliera perfecto. Últimamente no hacían otra cosa que no fuese pelear por culpa de aquel falso noviazgo con Cory, cualquier cosa era motivo de discusión. Por eso había preparado aquella cena romántica. Quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, quería esforzarse por salvar aquella relación que habían ido construyendo.

Pero la realidad era que nada era como antes… Cuando acababa de sacar la comida del horno, Lea llamó.

D: Hola cariño. – saludo Dianna con una sonrisa. – ¿Vienes ya?

L: Mi amor te llamaba por eso… - empezó a decir Lea con un tono suave, sabiendo que aquello traería más problemas.

D: ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Dianna con tono cansado.

L: Voy a llegar más tarde… Mi manager no me deja irme todavía.

D: Genial… - dijo la rubia cabreada.

L: Escúchame, quiero que me esperes ¿vale? No voy a tardar, te lo prometo. En cuanto finja que como y nos hagan dos fotos más voy para estar contigo. Sabes que es lo que mas quiero en este momento, estar contigo en vez de con Cory.

D: A veces lo dudo… - le contesto Dianna.

L: ¿Me vas a esperar? – preguntó Lea tratando de ignorar el comentario de la rubia, intentando no empeorar la situación.

D: Si, claro. Aquí estaré con mi cena preparada para ti. Pero intenta no tardar mucho ¿vale? Te echo de menos… - dijo con tono triste.

L: Y yo a ti, mi amor. Te aseguro que en rato estoy allí contigo. Te quiero.

D: Yo también te quiero. – dijo dando por finalizada la conversación.

Y tal y como había dicho, Dianna esperó pacientemente. Una hora, dos horas, tres…

Cuando Lea entró silenciosamente en la casa con sus propias llaves, se encontró con la comida fría en los platos, con las velas consumidas, con una botella de vino a medias y a Dianna sentada en el sofá totalmente a oscuras. Al escucharla entrar en el salón, se giró para mirarla y a los pocos segundos encendió la luz.

L: Lo siento mucho. – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la morena con la vista fija en el suelo.

D: Yo también lo siento. – dijo Dianna muy seria. – Siento haberte estado esperando como una estúpida creyendo que por un día antepondrías a tu verdadera novia sobre tu falso novio.

L: Yo…no se… - dijo suspirando cansada, tratando de ordenar sus ideas para explicarle lo mejor posible a su novia el porqué de haber llegado tan tarde. – Te prometo que pensé que llegaría pronto, pero mi manager me ha obligado a quedarme a cenar y después a ir a una discoteca para que vean que Cory y yo hacemos vida social juntos… Quería llamarte pero me quedé sin batería.

D: Estoy harta Lea, de las frases que empiezan con "Cory y yo". Deberían ser "tú y yo" y me estoy empezando a cansar mucho de todo esto. – dijo alzando la voz sin conseguir mantener la calma que quería.

L: Di, sabes que yo no puedo hacer nada, es mi manager. – dijo intentando acercarse a ella.

D: ¡Me da igual tu manager! Le dices que tienes una novia real a la que solo ves en el set y te vienes conmigo a vivir tu verdadera vida Lea.

L: ¿Qué te crees, que no me gustaría poder estar contigo como antes? ¿Poder cenar juntas, comentar cualquier tontería o simplemente tirarme en el sofá contigo mientras me abrazas? Pues claro que me encantaría, pero estoy haciendo esto por las dos. – dijo perdiendo también el control y levantando el tono de voz.

D: ¿Qué haces esto por las dos? – le preguntó incrédula. – Cuando me contaste todo este rollo que montaron con Cory me opuse totalmente, pero lo terminé aceptando porque te quiero y porque jamás pensé que nos llegaría a distanciar tanto… Sé que tu carrera es importante para ti, que todos los rumores que hay de nosotras te perjudican, por eso acepté, pero esto está llegando muy lejos.

L: No hagas como si yo fuera la mala. A ti también te importa tu carrera, a ti siempre te ha preocupado lo que se diga de nosotras o que la prensa nos descubra, así que si acepté fingir mi relación con Cory no fue solo por mi, también lo hice por ti. – le dijo apuntándole con un dedo.

Por un momento, Dianna se quedó mirándola, intentando coger todo el aire posible para tranquilizarse, para darle una pausa a aquella discusión.

D: Está bien. – dijo de repente mirándola fijamente. – Entonces vamos a hacerlo público. Rompe ese acuerdo que tienes con Ryan y tu manager de ser la novia de Cory y vamos a dejar de escondernos.

Al escucharla, notó como dejaba de respirar, por un momento, el cuerpo de Lea dejó de bombear sangre, intentando asimilar las palabras de la rubia.

L: Estás loca, no sabes lo que dices. Solo lo dices porque estás enfadada, pero mañana en cuanto te levantes seguirás pensando como yo.

D: No. – dijo Dianna sentándose en el sofá, haciendo que Lea se sentara a su lado. – Llevo dándole vueltas mucho tiempo, no lo digo porque esté enfadada. Cuando me contaste lo de Cory pensé en decírtelo, pero te vi tan convencida de que esto funcionaria que me callé. – dijo mientras le acariciaba la mano, confiando en que la morena estaría de acuerdo con ella. – No merece la pena seguir escondiéndonos, cariño. Llevamos años así y lo único que hemos conseguido es estancarnos en este punto de la relación. – en ese punto, Lea había separado sus manos de las de la rubia, haciendo que esta la mirase dolida. - Siempre es lo mismo. Avanzamos un poco en la relación, estamos segura la una de la otra, pero en algún momento nos proponen hacer algún montaje para mantener nuestra relación a escondidas y lo aceptamos, sabiendo que eso nos aleja y muchas veces rompemos, para después terminar volviendo. Damos un paso adelante y dos atrás. Esta vez quiero dar otro paso hacía delante Lea.

L: Pero no podemos Di. Al menos no ahora… - dijo apartando su mirada de la de Dianna. No podía aguantar ver en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto adoraba la decepción y el dolor.

D: ¿Por qué? – preguntó Dianna volviendo a levantar la voz enfadada.

L: Por que nos jugamos nuestra carrera. Más adelante a lo mejor… las cosas son distintas…

D: ¿A lo mejor? – dijo con una falsa risa. - ¿Qué futuro ves en nosotras Lea? ¿Que piensas, estar así toda la vida? Cuando nos casemos o tengamos hijos ¿que vas a hacer, esconderlo también hasta que te retires?

L: ¿Hijos? – preguntó Lea en un susurró sin darse cuenta, haciendo que Dianna suspirase.

D: Ni siquiera te has parado a imaginar un futuro juntas… - dijo totalmente derrotada. – Esto no nos lleva a ningún lado… - se atrevió a decir en un susurro y con la mirada perdida.

L: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Lea con el miedo reflejado en su rostro. Aquella frase no le había gustado.

D: Que se acabó… - dijo mirándola sin poder evitar que las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos empezaran a derramarse. – Que no podemos seguir en una relación que no tiene futuro. Lo único que estamos consiguiendo es hacernos daño por forzar algo que no va bien… Vamos a acabar destrozándonos.

L: Me… ¿Me estás dejando? – preguntó con un hilo de voz. - Porque si lo estás haciendo te pido que no lo hagas… Yo te quiero. Quiero un futuro contigo y mañana mismo se lo diremos al mundo entero. – dijo de forma atropellada, intentando que el llanto la dejase hablar.

D: No… - dijo Dianna con una sonrisa triste y acariciándole la mejilla, limpiando cada lágrima que derramaba. – No quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres Lea. Sé que me quieres igual que yo te quiero a ti. Eres la persona más importante para mí, pero esto se acaba…

L: ¡No! – le gritó Lea apartando su mano de un manotazo. – No voy a permitir que acabes con esto. No me dejes… - le suplicó, pero Dianna lo único que hizo fue apartar la mirada y llorar en silencio.

Así estuvieron unos minutos, llorando en silencio, sintiendo como todo se rompía con cada sollozo, hasta que de repente Lea se levantó limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, haciendo que Dianna la mirara.

L: Te puedes ir a la mierda Dianna. – le dijo con rabia y dolor, pagando con su rubia toda la frustración de aquella situación a la que habían llegado. – Que sepas que esto se ha acabado por tu culpa.

Y dicho esto, cogió su bolso y salió por la puerta dando un portazo, dejando destrozada a Dianna, que no sabía que lo que la dejaría completamente rota llegaría a los pocos días…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Silencio, tranquilidad, relajación. Aquel día había sido duro en el set de rodaje y Dianna no había tardado ni dos minutos en dejarse vencer por el sueño. Así que se encontraba profundamente dormida cuando de repente escuchó su móvil sonar, haciéndola despertar y sentirse totalmente desubicada.

Sin ni siquiera molestarse en abrir los ojos, palpó la mesita de noche hasta que su mano chocó con el teléfono y se dispuso a contestar sin ni siquiera mirar la pantalla.

D: ¿Si? – preguntó más dormida que despierta, creyendo por un momento que volvería a caer en los brazos de Morfeo con el teléfono en la oreja.

-Di… ¿Dianna? – escuchó al otro lado de la línea. Y aquel simple susurro de su nombre hizo que se espabilara de golpe.

¿Lea la estaba llamando? No podía ser, debía de estar imaginándoselo. En menos de un segundo se apartó el móvil de la oreja para mirar la pantalla, confirmando que era Lea la que se encontraba al otro lado y se incorporó de un salto, quedando sentada en la cama.

D: ¿Lea? – preguntó para volver a asegurarse.

L: Si, soy yo… - le dijo todavía en un susurro y con la voz entrecortada.

D: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó totalmente preocupada al mirar el reloj y darse cuenta de que eran las tres de la mañana.

L: No, no, tranquila. – le dijo la morena al darse cuenta de la preocupación de la otra.

D: Dios, que susto… - dijo soltando un poco el aire que había estado conteniendo. – Son las tres de la mañana, estoy en Francia.

L: ¿Qué? Oh Dios, lo siento mucho, yo no… - en ese momento Lea se sintió estúpida. Ella sabía por comentarios en internet que la rubia estaba en Francia ¿Cómo no había pensado en el cambio horario? – Te dejo. Siento haberte asustado de verdad… - dijo atropelladamente.

D: No Lea, espera. ¿Para que has llamado? – preguntó con curiosidad. Le había parecido que el tono de voz de la morena estaba algo decaído y en algunos momentos, le dio la sensación de que estaba llorando, pero trataba de que ella no se diera cuenta. - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó lentamente.

L: Si, claro, perfectamente. – mintió con un hilo de voz. – De verdad que no es nada, es una tontería, siento mucho haberte molestado.

D: Lea… ya me has despertado… Dime que pasa. – le dijo tratando de alargar la conversación de forma instintiva.

L: Yo… me dieron una noticia hace unos días y… no se lo he dicho a nadie todavía… - dijo sin poder contener el llanto.

D: ¿Qué noticia? Me estás asustando Lea ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo angustiada.

L: No es nada malo. Es algo bueno… muy bueno en realidad. Voy a grabar un disco… mio.

D: Pero eso es genial. ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a nadie? – dijo sin comprenderla la rubia. - ¿Por qué lloras?

L: No lo se… Yo solo podía acordarme de ti, en lo que me dijiste un día y no sabía si llamarte o no… - dijo dando un largo suspiro. – Sentía que eras la primera que tenía que saberlo…

Al escucharla, Dianna se quedó callada, con los ojos cerrados y un nudo en la garganta. Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos, Lea preguntándose si Dianna le iba a colgar en ese mismo instante y la rubia tratando de asimilar las palabras de la morena.

D: Me alegro mucho por ti, Lea, de verdad. Te lo mereces. – le dijo con toda sinceridad.

L: Gracias. – fue lo único que pudo decir la morena.

Y después de que el silencio volviera a ellas, Dianna cortó la conversación.

D: Ahora voy a colgar Lea…

L: Si, claro. Siento haberte asustado por esto.

D: No te preocupes…

Y dicho esto colgó, quedándose con las ganas de decirle que la echaba de menos, sin saber que al otro lado de la línea, un "te echo de menos" había sido dedicado a ella después de escuchar los tonos que indicaban el final de la llamada.

Después de unos minutos en los que se quedó estática y mirando al infinito, Dianna reaccionó y dejó el móvil en la mesita para disponerse a dormir otra vez. Pero le era imposible. No después de haber hablado con Lea tras cinco meses sin escucharla. Tenía el corazón acelerado y la boca seca.

Aquella llamada la había puesto más nerviosa de lo que debería, pero era superior a ella. Muy a su pesar, conforme pasaban los meses lejos de ella, se daba cuenta que el amor que sentía por Lea era superior a cualquier cosa.

Se levantó al baño para refrescarse la cara. Necesitaba olvidar lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos, pero en cuanto alzó la vista y se vio reflejada en el espejo, el recuerdo del día que había nombrado Lea la invadió.

***Flashback***

Estaban en mitad de la gira de conciertos. Ya habían recorrido algunas ciudades del país y todavía les quedaban algunos conciertos más incluso en Europa.

Aquella gira estaba siendo especial para ellas. La estaban disfrutando al máximo la una al lado de la otra. A pesar de algunas peleas a causa de los celos o de sus respectivos managers que las obligaban muchas veces a controlarse encima del escenario, no podía evitar sentirse felices y más enamoradas que nunca.

Lea se encontraba a un lado del escenario, disfrutando de la canción que estaban cantando algunos de sus compañeros. Le encantaba aquel sitio. Podía disfrutar de las partes del concierto en las que no le tocaba salir sin ser vista por los fans, pero ella desde esa posición si podía ver todo el estadio.

De repente sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda, pero no se asustó. Sabía quien era, así que apoyó su cuerpo en cuerpo de Dianna, al tiempo que la rubia apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Lea.

D: Adoro mirarte en estos momentos. Tu mirada tiene un brillo especial durante los conciertos. – le habló en un susurro.

L: Es que es algo indescriptible. Saber que tanta gente ha venido a vernos, que canta, que se emociona con nosotros es algo… mágico. – le explicó.

D: ¿Igual de mágico que estar conmigo? – le preguntó dándole un tierno beso en el cuello, con la tranquilidad de que desde allí no podían ser vistas.

L: Son magias distintas… - dijo Lea con una sonrisa en la cara.

D: Algún día, y estoy segura de que ese día no está muy lejos, tú grabaras tu propio disco y toda esta gente, vendrá a verte exclusivamente a ti cantar, a que los emociones con tu música… Y ese día Lea Michele, yo seré la mujer más orgullosa del mundo. La magia solo existe cuando estás tú alrededor. Tú creas los momentos mágicos.

Y en ese momento, Lea se giró para quedar de frente a Dianna, poniendo sus manos tras el cuello de la rubia, dejando que viera todo el amor que sentía por ella, dejándole ver sus ojos que brillaban como nunca antes.

L: Eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. Haces que me sienta una privilegiada por tenerte a mi lado. Te aseguro que si ese día llega, tú y yo lo celebraremos por todo lo alto y seré yo la que se sienta más orgullosa todavía de ti, por haberme apoyado, aguantado y por haberme inspirado desde el principio.

D: Te quiero. – dijo con los ojos cristalinos, sintiendo como su pecho parecía inflarse por todo el amor que Lea le regalaba.

L: Y yo a ti mi amor. – dijo con una sonrisa mientras rozaba su nariz con la de Dianna y rápidamente juntar sus labios en un beso suave y cálido, sintiéndose más unidas que nunca.

***Fin Flashback***

Había pasado más de un año desde aquel día, pero Dianna no se había equivocado, se sentía completamente orgullosa de Lea. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellas desde entonces, se alegraba de verdad por ella y no podía evitar alegrarse también por que la morena le hubiera dado la noticia la primera. Lea era una estrella, estaba destinada a serlo y sabía que todo aquello, Glee, ese primer disco, era solo el principio de un futuro brillante.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo y vio una sonrisa instalada en su cara, una sonrisa que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. Pero de repente algo pasó por su cabeza y la borró de golpe.

Siempre había sabido que Lea triunfaría y siempre se imaginó a su lado, apoyándola y dándole todo su amor.

Pero ahora nada de eso estaba ocurriendo. Lea se había encargado meses atrás de romper aquel futuro.

Y justo en ese momento sintió pena. Pena por lo diferente que podría haber sido aquel momento, pena por todos los errores que cometieron en su relación, pero sobretodo pena por el último error de Lea, el cual había dejado aquella relación muerta y a ella destrozada…

* * *

**Y en el próximo capítulo sabremos cual fue el error de Lea... ¿Que creeis que fue?**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Se encontraba en el set de rodaje. Después de la llamada de Lea no había conseguido volver a recuperar el sueño, por lo que se le hacía más difícil de lo normal disimular las ojeras que la acompañaban hacía meses y se le complicaba mucho poner aquella falsa sonrisa que le dedicaba a todos los que la rodeaban.

Estaban en medio de un descanso mientras preparaban la siguiente escena. Dianna estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Michelle Pfeiffer, su compañera en la película, se había sentado a su lado y la observaba en silencio.

M: ¿Mala noche? – le preguntó sacándola de su mundo.

D: Michelle, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí.

M: Ya me he fijado… - dijo sacándole una tímida sonrisa a la rubia.

D: Es que anoche recibí una llamada y no he podido dormir muy bien. – le explicó.

M: ¿Es algo malo? – se preocupó la mayor al notar que Dianna estaba un poco más apagada de lo normal.

D: No, no. – dijo rápidamente. – Es solo que no la esperaba… Y creo que no debería haber respondido la llamada.

M: El amor es un poco complicado ¿eh? – dijo con media sonrisa, haciendo que Dianna la mirase con la boca abierta.

D: Yo no… No es lo… - no conseguía acabar ninguna frase. - ¿Cómo sabes que se trata de eso? – acabó preguntando finalmente, haciendo reír a la otra.

M: Soy un poco observadora y aunque no te conozco mucho, me he dado cuenta de que esa sonrisa tan esplendida que nos muestras todos los días nunca ha conseguido llegar a tus ojos, por lo que me imagino que no quieres que nadie note que no estás tan feliz como aparentas. – comenzó a explicarle, consiguiendo que Dianna desviase su mirada al suelo. – También me he dado cuenta que cuando piensas que nadie te está observando, te metes en tu mundo y no se en que pensaras pero no hay forma de que disimules la tristeza. Tus ojos hablan por ti, Dianna y creo que lo que te pasa tiene que ver con el amor porque todo el sufrimiento tiene que ver siempre con el. Si fuese algo grave no estarías aquí, así que la única opción es el amor… ¿He acertado?

D: No estoy triste, Michelle. – dijo Dianna después de unos segundos sin encontrar la fuerza para volver a mirarla a los ojos y volver a su papel en el que todo estaba bien en su vida. – Es… es verdad que hace unos meses no lo pasé muy bien por amor, pero ya está totalmente superado. – dijo volviendo a mirarla. – Estoy bien, solo que no pensaba recibir noticias anoche…

M: Hey, Dianna, no tienes que darme explicaciones. Yo solo te digo lo que veo. Si quieres engañarme a mí y a ti misma está bien, fingiré que me creo la versión que me has dado. – le dijo intentando hacerla reaccionar.

Realmente no la conocía mucho, pero la rubia le inspiraba ternura. Habían hablado mucho en aquel mes de todos los temas, pero cuando llegaban al amor, Dianna siempre se las ingeniaba para dar esquinazo al tema.

Dianna dejó pasar unos largos segundos en silencio, hasta que suspiró pesadamente y volvió a hablar.

D: No quiero mentirte, Michelle. Es solo que… no me gusta hablar de este tema, lo paso mal. De hecho, no lo he hablado ni siquiera con mis amigos…

M: Wow! ¿No has hablado de lo que te pasa con nadie? Pues deberías hacerlo. Llama a una amiga y desahógate, te vendrá bien, Dianna.

D: Me engañaron… No pienso hablar de eso con nadie… - dijo de forma fría, dando por zanjada la conversación.

***Flashback***

Habían transcurrido tres días desde que Dianna y Lea lo habían dejado. Tres días en los que Lea simplemente ignoraba a la rubia. Ni siquiera le había dedicado una mirada. Dianna prefería una mirada de reproche, de rabia o incluso de odio, cualquier cosa antes que la ignorancia, pero por más que quisiera aquella mirada o aquel saludo no llegaba.

La rubia no soportaba aquella situación. No pretendía que hicieran como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero al menos mostrar un poco de interés en la otra era un mínimo. Lea era lo más importante que tenía y a pesar de haberla dejado, no quería salir de su vida.

Por lo que harta de la situación, decidió acorralar a Lea para poder hablar a solas. Aprovechando que la morena estaba en la sala de descanso común, esperando a grabar otra escena, Dianna entró asegurándose que no había nadie más cerca.

Cuando entró y cerró la puerta, Lea levantó la vista y al darse cuenta de la situación, se levantó e intentó salir con toda la prisa del mundo de aquella sala.

D: Lea, espera por favor. – le pidió al tiempo que le agarraba del brazo suavemente para detenerla. Al ver que se quedó parada, siguió hablando. – Quiero hablar contigo un momento.

L: Tenemos que grabar. – fue lo único que dijo para luego hacer el amago de irse, pero Dianna la volvió a frenar y esta vez, con un giro de muñeca hizo que quedaran cara a cara.

D: Todavía queda un rato para la próxima escena. Por favor…

Sin decir nada y todavía mirando al suelo, Lea asintió y volvió a sentarse en la silla donde se encontraba cuando Dianna había llegado. La rubia por su parte, cogió otra silla y la puso frente a Lea.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y Dianna entendió que debía ser ella la que empezase a hablar, ya que había sido ella la que había insistido.

D: Yo quería hablar contigo Lea. – comenzó a decir. – Entiendo que estés enfadada conmigo. Entiendo que no es fácil para ninguna de las dos esta situación, pero no soporto que me ignores. – dijo agachando la cabeza y tragando con dificultad. – Eres lo más importante de mi vida, Lea… y no quiero perderte. Últimamente no hemos hecho otra cosa que no sea pelear y hacernos daño. Por eso tomé la decisión de dejarlo. – dijo volviendo a mirarla, pero Lea seguía sin posar sus ojos en ella. – Estamos en puntos distintos. Ahora mismo las dos queremos cosas distintas de la relación…

Esperó a que la morena dijese algo, pero como venía siendo habitual esos días, mantenía su cabeza agachada mientras jugaba con el anillo que un día se regalaron.

D: Te quiero, Lea, con toda mi alma.

L: Di, para por favor… - intentó frenarla con un hilo de voz, mientras se revolvía incomoda en su asiento.

D: No, déjame acabar. – dijo mientras le cogía la barbilla y le hacía clavar sus ojos en los suyos por primera vez. Vio en ellos una mezcla de sentimientos difícil de entender. Dolor, amargura, enfado y ¿culpa y vergüenza? – Necesitamos un tiempo para pensar en todo, pero sé que te pertenezco. Este anillo me lo recuerda. – dijo enseñándole el dedo donde llevaba su anillo. – Nos va a costar más de lo que me gustaría… pero sé que acabaré mi vida contigo, Lea. Lo siento aquí. – dijo indicándose el corazón.

L: Me he acostado con Cory… - dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Dianna no reaccionó. Se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados, preguntándose si había escuchado lo que creía. Era imposible.

D: ¿Que has dicho? – pregunto ahora ella en un susurro.

L: Que me he acostado con Cory… - volvió a decir con un tono más alto y sin poder evitar ya que todas las lágrimas que había acumulado salieran de sus ojos.

La rubia no dijo nada. Miró aquella sala con la esperanza de que en algún momento viera una cámara oculta y le dijeran que aquello era una broma de mal gusto.

Pero no la vio y conforme pasaban los segundos y procesaba lo que Lea le había dicho, notaba como su corazón se iba rompiendo en mil pedazos. Estaba segura que la morena podía escuchar perfectamente el ruido de su órgano vital haciéndose añicos.

¿Al que consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos dentro del set se había acostado con su novia hasta hacía tres días? No podía ser…

L: Lo siento, Di, de verdad. Te juro que yo… - empezó a disculparse con desesperación, pero Dianna que no había variado su gesto la cortó.

D: No me jures nada. – dijo con un tono de reproche. - ¿Desde cuando os habéis estado riendo de mi? – preguntó dolida y enfadada a partes iguales.

L ¿Qué? No, no, Di, no nos hemos reído de ti. - dijo intentando controlar el llanto para poder explicarle que había pasado. – Yo… cuando salí de tu casa no sabía donde ir y acabé en la casa de Cory… Le conté lo que había pasado mientras bebíamos. Yo estaba mal, Di, me acababas de dejar.

D: O sea que la culpa es mía ¿no? – dijo con una falsa risa, empezando a soltar las primeras lágrimas. Se sentía destruida ante todo aquello.

L: No, claro que no. Solo quería dejar de sentir aquel dolor, así que bebí hasta que no pude más. Y no se como, porque no me acuerdo de nada, pero acabé con él. Me di cuenta a la mañana siguiente… Me desperté y no sabía que hacía allí. Estaba confusa. Solo tenía pequeños flashes de lo que había pasado y… bueno Cory también estaba borracho, pero se acordaba de todo… - dijo desviando la mirada. Ver el dolor que estaba provocando en la mujer que más quería hacía que se le encogiera el corazón.

D: No me puedo creer que durante años me montaste escenas porque sentías celos de mi amistad con Cory. – dijo negando con la cabeza. En ese punto ya estaban las dos de pie. Dianna dando vueltas y Lea estática en el mismo sitio. – ¡Me reprochabas que me acostaba con él, que tenía un lio con él! – dijo señalándose a ella misma fuera de control. – ¡Y a la primera de cambio eres tu la que se mete en su cama! ¿Te has enamorado de él? – le preguntó muy seria.

L: ¡No! Claro que no. Él dice que lleva tiempo enamorado de mí… pero yo te quiero a ti Dianna. Sabes que te amo… - dijo acercándose a ella.

D: No te acerques a mi… - dijo echándose para atrás.

Aquella situación era surrealista. ¿Cory estaba enamorado de Lea? ¿Desde cuando? Cory no le podía haber hecho esto. Cory era su amigo. La apoyaba en todo, le aconsejaba cuando tenía algún problema con Lea y aparentemente, se alegraba cuando las cosas iban bien entre ellas.

¿Entonces? ¿Había vivido en una mentira? En ese momento parecía que todo lo que la rodeaba era falsedad.

L: Fue… fue un momento de debilidad… No tenía ni idea de lo que hacía. – dijo casi sin poder hablar a causa de llanto. La voz se le entrecortaba a ambas a causa de este.

D: Yo te quería, Lea. Más que a nada. Y me has fallado… – dijo totalmente derrotada. Ya no hacía ningún esfuerzo por retener el llanto.

Las dos lloraban como si fueran niñas pequeñas. No recordaban algo que les hubiera dolido tanto en toda su vida.

Lea se acercó a Dianna y la abrazó como si le fuese la vida en ello y esta vez, Dianna no hizo nada por apartarse. Al contrario, se aferró a la morena con fuerza, ahogando las dos el llanto en la otra.

L: Perdóname… Lo siento, de verdad. – susurraba en el oído de la rubia. – Perdóname. Perdóname. Perdóname. – repetía una y otra vez, hasta que después de un rato Dianna se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

D: Te perdono… - dijo susurrando y con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tantas lágrimas.

L: ¿Si? ¿Me perdonas? – preguntó Lea con un poco de esperanza.

D: Sí. En realidad no tengo que perdonarte nada… - Lea la miró con un gesto de confusión. – Tu y yo lo habíamos dejado y aunque no tardaste ni dos minutos en… acostarte con el que decía que era mi amigo… No me debes ninguna explicación y yo… no puedo reprocharte nada…

L: Di, eso no es así…

D: Escúchame, Lea. A partir de ahora, para ti soy Dianna, no Di. Olvídate de todo lo que te he dicho antes de que me dijeras esto. Solo eran tonterías, sueños de una ilusa. Te voy a pedir algo y espero que por una vez en tu vida seas capaz de cumplir algo que te pido. No quiero que me hables a no ser que sea referente al trabajo. No quiero que me mires. Quiero que borres mi número de tu móvil y que te olvides de donde vivo. Se lo puedes decir a tu novio, todo esto también va por él.

D: Di, por favor, no me hagas esto… - decía negando con la cabeza, pero Dianna no la escuchaba.

L: Nos quedan tres semanas de grabaciones hasta las vacaciones. A partir de ese día, espero que me ignores de la misma forma que yo te ignoraré a ti. No quiero que me veas derramar ni una lágrima más por ti. – dijo mientras se intentaba limpiar sin éxito las que caían por su mejilla.

Y dicho esto, salió de aquella sala directa a su tráiler, dejando a una Lea destrozada detrás de ella e ignorando a todos los que se la quedaban mirando a su paso y los gritos de Naya a su espalda preguntándole lo que le pasaba.

Se encerró allí, como haría las siguientes tres semanas, intentando que su corazón sanase a base de llanto, sin darle ninguna explicación a ninguno de sus compañeros ni amigos, que preocupados notaban que algo había pasado entre ellas, pero no se atrevían a preguntar.

Lo único que podían ver, era que Dianna se había vuelto una persona fría y distante lejos de aquella dulzura que la caracterizaba, mientras que Lea era un alma en pena deambulando por el set.

* * *

Hola! No se si me acaba de gustar como ha quedado el capitulo. Creo que no acabo de reflejar los sentimientos de ambas demasiado bien. En fin, ya me contais que opinais.

Un saludo y gracias por todos los followers, reviews y favoritos!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Nueva York. Adoraba aquella ciudad. Había pasado momentos increíbles allí. Había sido completamente feliz en aquellas calles, entre aquellos edificios y dentro de uno de ellos.

Pero ahora todo era diferente. Estaba allí por trabajo y todos aquellos momentos tan maravillosos que había vivido allí, eran recuerdos dolorosos de tiempo que no volvería. Todos aquellos recuerdos eran junto a Lea.

Lea le había enseñado todos los rincones de Nueva York. Los más emblemáticos y conocidos y los más escondidos, disfrutando de cada uno de ellos. Lea amaba su ciudad y a través de ella, había aprendido a amarla ella también, a sentir una conexión con aquellas calles siempre tan abarrotadas de gente.

La última vez que visitó la ciudad fue tres meses antes de su ruptura con Lea. Había acompañado a la morena a visitar a los padres de esta y pasaron uno de los fines de semana más perfectos que recordaba.

Ahora, paseaba junto a Michelle por las calles próximas al hotel donde se hospedaba. Se habían desplazado durante unos días hasta allí para continuar con la grabación de la película.

Iban hablando mientras se dirigían de vuelta al hotel. Tenían la mañana y parte de la tarde libre y habían aprovechado para dar un paseo por los alrededores. Dianna había aprovechado para hacer algunas fotos con su cámara. Le encantaba poder capturar cualquier pequeño detalle que podría escapar al ojo humano, guardar recuerdos en imágenes para el futuro. Era su hobby, y de ello iban hablando, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-¿Di? – escuchó que decía la voz detrás de ella. Dianna se giró para ver quien la había reconocido y una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en su cara.

D: ¡John! – dijo con un gritito mientras se abrazaba a él.

J: ¿Qué pasa rubia? ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó con una sonrisa idéntica a la de ella después de darle un beso en la mejilla y deshacerse de aquel abrazo.

D: Bien, muy bien. – mintió de forma automática. - ¿Y tu?

J: Bien, como siempre. Ya me conoces. – dijo haciendo reír a la rubia.

D: Mira, ella es Michelle Pfeiffer, Michelle, él es Jonathan Groff, un amigo. – dijo presentándolos.

J: ¡Wow! – dijo el chico con los ojos muy abiertos al ver a la actriz. Hasta que no se lo había dicho Dianna, no había reparado en la compañía de esta. – Madre mía, encantado de conocerte. – dijo tendiéndole la mano.

M: Igualmente Jonathan. – dijo apretándole la mano con una sonrisa por la reacción del chico.

J: ¿Cómo…? – intentó preguntar sin mucho éxito mirando a Dianna y a Michelle alternativamente.

D: ¿Cómo es posible que vaya paseando con Michelle Pfeiffer? – preguntó Dianna riendo divertida con la actitud de John. Al verlo asentir, le explicó. – Estoy rodando una película con ella y nos ha tocado venir unos días a Nueva York.

J: ¿Y porque no me has llamado? ¿Vas a pasar unos días aquí y no te acuerdas de mí? – le reprochó con el ceño fruncido.

D: John…

J: No, nada de John. Me debes un café señorita. Y precisamente, ahora mismo no tengo nada que hacer… - dejó caer.

D: No puedo. – dijo cambiando el gesto. Se alegraba de verdad de verlo, pero si no lo había llamado y no quería ir a tomar un café con él era por algo. Sabía en que derivaría una conversación con él… - Tenemos trabajo y vamos camino del hotel.

M: Dianna, hoy no grabamos hasta tarde, tienes tiempo. Y si lo dices por mi, no te preocupes, el hotel está aquí al lado y voy a aprovechar para hacer unas llamadas. – dijo la mujer, intuyendo que probablemente, aquel chico podría ayudar a Dianna en lo que sea que le estuviera pasando. Seguía pensando que no era bueno que la rubia se tragara todo ella sola sin el respaldo de nadie.

D: Pero…

J: Nada de peros, Di. Ya has escuchado a tu compañera y si Michele Pfeiffer dice que no hay problema no puedes negarte.

Y sin querer, Dianna se vio arrastrada hasta una cafetería del brazo de Jonathan, después de despedirse de Michelle.

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada, intentando evitar miradas indiscretas. Aquello no era Los Angeles y podía ir mas a su aire, pero aun así, siempre había alguna posibilidad de encontrarse algún paparazzi o reportero o algún fan demasiado intenso.

Pidieron sus respectivos cafés cuando el camarero les atendió.

J: No me puedo creer que estés trabajando con Michelle Pfeiffer… - dijo todavía incrédulo por el encuentro.

D: Lo se, también a mi me cuesta creer que estoy trabajando al lado de ella y de Robert de Niro o Tommy Lee Jones, créeme. – dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

J: ¿Estás hablando en serio? – preguntó y al ver que Dianna asentía continuó. - ¿Estás trabajando con esos genios del cine? – Dianna volvió a asentir. – Dios rubia estoy orgulloso de ti, en serio. – dijo con total sinceridad. – Eres una actriz estupenda, así que te mereces que la gente se empiece a dar cuenta de cuanto vale Dianna Agron.

D: Muchas gracias John, eres un cielo. – dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

J: ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?

D: Me voy mañana. Estamos rodando la película en Francia, pero esta semana hemos rodado algunas escenas aquí y ya mañana volvemos.

J: ¿En serio has estado una semana aquí y no me has llamado ni pensabas hacerlo? – le preguntó.

D: Lo siento. – dijo desviando la mirada hacía una ventana cercana. – Yo no quería… Últimamente no…

J: Di. – la llamó cortando aquellos intentos de excusa y haciendo que volviera a fijar su vista en él. - Que ya no estéis juntas, no significa que nosotros tengamos que dejar de ser amigos. – le dijo, provocando que la rubia volviera a apartar la mirada a causa de sus palabras. – Yo te considero una amiga, una muy buena amiga.

D: Yo también te considero mi amigo John. – dijo mirándolo. – Siento mucho no haberte llamado, es solo que… bueno… soy un poco idiota. – dijo sonriendo avergonzada.

La llegada del camarero con los cafés, les dio una pequeña tregua y unos minutos de silencio mientras le daban vueltas a la bebida.

J: ¿Cómo estas? – preguntó mirándola serio.

D: Bien, ya te lo he dicho antes. – dijo mirándolo extrañada.

J: Si, muy buena actuación. Seguro que alguien que no te conoce se lo traga, pero yo no. ¿Me puedes responder la verdad, por favor?

D: Bien, John, estoy bien. ¿Por qué te tendría que mentir? – dijo enfadada y al ver la ceja levantada del chico siguió hablando y su cabreo aumentando. – ¿Que quieres que te diga? ¿Qué no he superado la ruptura? Pues lo siento pero lo he hecho ¿Qué me duele o me molesta que cuando piso un aeropuerto o una calle de Los Angeles algún reportero me pregunte por la relación de tu amiga con su compañero en la serie? Pues no me duele.

J: Está bien, Di… - se rindió. – Solo me preocupo por ti. No pretendía que te enfadaras.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Dianna intentaba tranquilizarse. Jonathan no se merecía que le hablara así. Solo se preocupaba por ella. Lea siempre le contaba todo a su mejor amigo, así que probablemente él era una de las pocas personas que sabía lo que había pasado entre ellas.

D: Lo siento, Jonathan. – dijo en un susurro. – No estoy bien… No se si sabes lo que…

J: Si, si se lo que pasó. Lea me lo contó… - dijo confirmando las sospechas de la chica, que al escucharlo, asintió mirando a la mesa y jugando nerviosa con sus manos. – Lea es mi mejor amiga, Di, por eso cuando me lo contó no me lo podía creer. Le eché la bronca y le recriminé, pero ella ya sabía que había cometido el mayor error de su vida.

D: No es fácil hablar de esto para mi, John… - dijo revolviéndose incomoda en la silla. – De hecho no he hablado con nadie de esto.

J: ¿Cómo? ¿No se lo has dicho a nadie?

D: No. – dijo al tiempo que negaba con su cabeza. – Bueno… cuando nos dieron las vacaciones en la serie, pasé unas semanas con mi madre y mi hermano y ya sabes que a una madre no se le puede engañar, tienen ese sexto sentido. – dijo con una sonrisa tierna acordándose de su madre. – Y mi hermano se acabó enterando de lo que pasó…

J: Di, tendrías que haber hablado de esto, desahogarte con alguna amiga. ¿Ashley y Naya no se han dado cuenta? Sé que son muy amigas tuyas.

D: No les he dado la oportunidad de que me pregunten… He estado ignorando sus llamadas y evitando verlas. No quiero que me vean así. Hablar de Lea me duele. Mucho. – dijo sincerándose por primera vez en meses. – A lo mejor no eres el más indicado para que le cuente esto, pero me sentí humillada. Lea me decepcionó y me hizo sentir utilizada, como si se hubiera estado riendo de mi durante años… - dijo dejando escapar una lágrima que limpió suavemente con sus dedos.

J: Hey, lo que tu me digas no va a salir de aquí, al igual que lo que ella me dice queda entre nosotros. – dijo sujetándole la barbilla. – Te entiendo y sé que Lea no tiene perdón, pero sabes tan bien como yo que esa no fue su intención… Cometió un error, pero te quiere. – al escucharlo, Dianna dio un suspiro largo con los ojos cerrados.

No quería seguir aquella conversación. No estaba preparada para hablar de los errores o de los sentimientos de Lea. No estaba preparada para hablar de Lea en general, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a las cosas. Solo le quedaba poco más de un mes para volver al rodaje de Glee y allí tendría que afrontar todo si o si, no había otra opción. Pero todo era demasiado complicado…

D: Tengo que irme ya… Tengo que prepararme para ir al set. Tengo que rodar algunas escenas dentro de unas horas.

J: Claro. – dijo dándose cuenta que la rubia no quería seguir con el tema.

Pagaron y Jonathan la acompañó hasta el hotel, aprovechando Dianna el paseo para preguntarle por su vida y sus proyectos.

D: Me alegro mucho de haberte visto John, de verdad. – dijo en la puerta del hotel.

J: Y yo a ti rubia. – dijo con una sonrisa para después abrazarla y achucharla entre sus brazos. – Te quiero mucho ¿vale? – le susurró en el oído.

D: Yo también a ti.

J: Se fuerte y cuídate mucho, Di. Habla con alguna amiga, te vendrá bien… - le siguió susurrando. – No hagas que me preocupe por ti también, por favor…

Dicho esto, se separó de Dianna y le dio un beso en la frente, haciendo sonreír a la rubia, sintiéndose arropada después de algún tiempo por alguien que se preocupaba por ella.

D: Cuídate J… - dijo alejándose de él.

J: Si. Muchas suerte con todo, rubia.

Y con una sonrisa en la cara, la primera que no tenía que fingir en meses, entró al hotel. Pero cuando llegó a su habitación, algo que le dijo Jonathan le hizo pensar. ¿A que se refería cuando le dijo que no hiciera que se preocupara por ella también? ¿Se refería a Lea? No podía ser otra cosa…

¿Por qué estaría preocupado John por su amiga? ¿Le pasaría algo? ¿Y si era algo grave? ¿Y si la llamaba para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, que no le pasaba nada grave?

¡Basta Dianna! Lo que le pase o deje de pasarle a Lea no tiene que preocuparte ni importarte. Lo que tienes que hacer es llamar a Naya y a Ashley y retomar el contacto con tus amigas. Por supuesto, Lea sería tema tabú en las conversaciones, no pensaba hacerle caso a John en eso, pero necesitaba hablar con ellas, que le hicieran reír, salir y olvidarse un poco de todo el drama.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el encuentro con Jonathan en Nueva York y Dianna se encontraba de vuelta en Francia para terminar de rodar la película.

En ese momento, se encontraba en el aeropuerto, agradeciendo que allí no fuera tan reconocida como en su país. A pesar de que algunos fans si se acercaban a ella pidiéndole una foto o un autógrafo, no había peligro de que se formara un círculo con mucha gente alrededor.

Llevaba veinte minutos esperando que apareciera la persona que esperaba y cuando la vio salir con unas enormes gafas de sol, no pudo evitar sonreír. Aprovechando que no sabía que iría a recogerla, se colocó detrás de ella con cuidado de que no la viera.

D: Perdona, usted es la chica latina de Glee ¿no? ¿Me puede firmar un autógrafo? – dijo a su espalda, sin poder ver la sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de su amiga al reconocerla.

N: Veo que a pesar de no saber nada de ti estos meses no se te ha quitado la tontería que tienes encima. – dijo al girarse y quedar frente a la rubia que soltó una carcajada al escucharla.

D: ¡Naya! – dijo finalmente abrazándose a ella. – Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido. – dijo sin soltarla.

N: Y yo de estar aquí, Di. – dijo devolviéndole en abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo.

Después de la charla con John, Dianna había decidido retomar el contacto con algunos amigos y entre ellos Naya. Le había recriminado que hubiera desaparecido como si nada, que le hubiera hecho preocuparse por ella, pero el enfado no le duró mucho, se alegraba más de que la rubia se hubiera decidido a romper aquel distanciamiento impuesto.

El alivio de escucharla no duró mucho, ya que notaba a Dianna apagada por mucho que la otra quisiera disimularlo, y ver que esquivaba algunos temas en las conversaciones, bastó para que nada más saber que disponía de unos días libres, informara a Dianna que le haría una visita durante ese fin de semana.

Abandonaron el aeropuerto y después de dejar la maleta en la casa donde se alojaba Dianna, salieron a aprovechar los días libres que tenían ambas. Visitaron los lugares más emblemáticos de la ciudad donde se encontraban, visitaron museos, disfrutaron de la gastronomía de la zona y hablaron sobre mil temas. Al llegar la noche, decidieron regresar a la casa para ducharse y cenar tranquilas allí. Naya prefería pasar relajada la primera noche, ya que un viaje de un continente a otro cansaba demasiado como para irse de fiesta después de aquel día.

Habían terminado de cenar en la terraza aprovechando el buen tiempo que había acompañado el día. Se encontraban tomando una copa de vino en un pequeño sofá doble que había allí fuera, preparado para disfrutar de las vistas directas al mar que ofrecía aquel apartamento.

N: Menuda casa te han buscado los de la película, Di. Si fuera tu, me quedaba aquí… vaya vistas… - dijo rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había instalado entre ellas.

D: No estaría mal poder quedarse aquí. – dijo sonriendo al comentario de su amiga. – Si pudiera me quedaba unos meses más. No tengo nada de ganas de regresar… - dijo esto último más para ella mientras daba un suspiro.

Naya se giró para mirarla durante unos segundos fijamente y Dianna fingió no darse cuenta, pues sabía lo que venía a continuación.

N: ¿Qué ha pasado, Di? – dijo con la preocupación invadiendo su voz.

D: Nada. No se a que te refieres… - mintió sin despegar su mirada de aquellas vistas para acto seguido volver a dar un trago a su copa. Por supuesto que sabía a lo que se refería, pero llevaba todo el día dándole esquinazo al tema y quería ganar unos segundos más.

N: Mírame. – le pidió, a lo que Dianna obedeció. – Sabes que me refiero a ti y a Lea, así que no me digas que nada. Lleva pasando algo muchos meses. Antes de las vacaciones cambiaron las cosas y después desapareciste. No respondías las llamadas ni los mensajes, no estabas en tu casa… Menos mal que existe internet y me enteré de que empezabas a rodar la película, porque empezaba a pensar que te habían secuestrado… - intentó bromear viendo que Dianna dirigía su mirada al suelo. – No entiendo nada. Me puedo hacer una idea, pero hay cosas que no me cuadran. ¿Qué significa eso de que Lea y Cory ahora sean novios de verdad? – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Dianna en cuanto escuchó aquello giró su cabeza para mirar a la morena con los ojos abiertos de par en par y en aquel momento, Naya entendió que la rubia no tenía ni idea de aquel dato.

D: ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó en un susurro.

N: Pensé que lo sabías… Lo siento. – dijo la chica acariciando la espalda de la rubia, que volvía a clavar las vista en el suelo, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de descubrir. – Todo el verano han salido imágenes de ellos juntos. Empecé a rodar hace tres semanas y aunque no he tenido escenas ni con Cory ni con Lea, en el set no se habla de otra cosa… Los he visto un par de veces y te puedo confirmar que están oficialmente juntos y no lo entiendo, Di. Nadie se atreve a preguntar nada pero todo esto es muy raro… Y ahora vengo aquí y te encuentro tan… cambiada. – le dice cogiéndole de la barbilla para que la mire. – Te conozco, Di y aunque llevas todo el día esforzándote en fingir que estás estupenda no es así…

Todo lo que le acababa de contar Naya le había pillado por sorpresa. Durante las vacaciones se había resistido a mirar lo que internet informaba sobre Lea y enterarse de que están juntos tan de repente no es fácil…

Tenía que hablar. Era el momento. Aunque se había prometido que no abriría la boca para hablar del tema sabía que ahora más que nunca necesitaba soltarlo, desahogarse con su amiga. Así que se tomó unos segundos para coger fuerza.

D: La historia es un poco larga…

N: Soy tu amiga. Te aseguro que no he cruzado el charco para visitar Francia, si no porque me tienes preocupada. Confía en mí y dime porque están así las cosas. – dijo cogiéndole la mano y apretándosela, notando el nerviosismo de su amiga.

D: Dejé a Lea unas tres o cuatro semanas antes de que acabara el rodaje de la serie. – empezó a contar sorprendiendo un poco a Naya por la noticia. – Sabes que no estábamos muy bien, últimamente todo eran peleas entre nosotras por culpa del teatro que tenía que montar con Cory cada vez más seguido. – dijo mientras reía irónicamente. Que ahora estuviera realmente con él, dolía, era como echar alcohol a una herida y le hacía sentir más utilizada de lo que ya lo hacía anteriormente. – Una noche me juro y perjuro que vendría a cenar, que primero iría a que le sacaran unas fotos con Cory y tendríamos nuestra propia cena. Y yo como una estúpida lo preparé todo emocionada, con ganas de que se acabaran las peleas y volviéramos a estar bien. Pero llegó de madrugada, pidiendo perdón como siempre… - dijo cansada. – Nos peleamos y después le dije que lo hiciéramos público, que dejara aquella farsa que habían montado con Cory y dejáramos de escondernos. Pero Lea me dijo que estaba loca, que lo decía porque estaba enfadada.

N: ¿En serio lo hubieras hecho? – preguntó sorprendida.

D: Si. – dijo sin dudar. – Estaba decidida, lo llevaba pensando durante un tiempo y quería dar ese paso adelante. Ella al ver que lo decía en serio empezó a hablar del trabajo, que no era bueno para nuestras carreras y que quizá en un futuro si podríamos decirlo. Le dije que si también pensaba esconder a nuestros hijos en un futuro o si algún día nos casábamos y me miró de una forma que me hizo sentir patética. – le explicó. - No se había planteado ningún futuro juntas. ¿En que lugar me dejaba eso a mi? Bueno, pues le dije que lo nuestro se acababa, que no iba a ningún lado y ella se fue enfadada.

N: Pero… eso me suena a rabieta. No te lo tomes a mal, pero tampoco creo que sea para tanto que Lea no piense en tener hijos ahora… Os habéis peleado y dejado miles de veces, ¿Por qué esta vez es diferente? – preguntó viendo los ojos cristalinos de Dianna a punto de derramar las primeras lágrimas.

D: Lea se acostó con Cory. – dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras la miraba a los ojos con una tristeza infinita, dejándose ver por primera vez hundida frente a alguien que no fuera su madre.

N: ¿Qué? No puede ser… Eso es imposible. – dijo incrédula.

D: Me lo dijo unos días después de dejarlo. Me dijo que estaba cabreada y triste y que no sabía donde ir, así que se fue a casa de Cory. Se emborracharon y acabaron en la cama… - dijo llorando desconsolada, intentando limpiar sus lágrimas sin éxito. – Me dijo que no estaba enamorada de él, que me quería a mi, pero que él le confesó que si lo estaba de ella.

N: ¿Perdona?

D: Yo… Se suponía que Cory era mi amigo… Es más me siguió mirando a la cara y hablando de lo más normal después de haberse acostado con ella. Y ahora me dices que están juntos de verdad… ¿Quién me dice que no llevan años riéndose de mi a mis espaldas? – dijo con rabia y frustración.

N: No pienses eso, Di… No se muy bien que hace Lea con ese estúpido, pero no lo quiere, no es feliz con él, te lo aseguro. Solo tienes que mirarla a la cara para darte cuenta. En cuanto vuelva me va a oír, no se quien se ha creído que es para hacerte esto.

D: No, Nay. No le digas nada. No quiero saber nada de ella ni que ella sepa nada de mí. Por favor, prométeme que nos vas a decirle nada de lo que te he contado. – le suplicó.

N: Está bien, no te preocupes. Ven aquí. – dijo atrayéndola a sus brazos, dándole un cálido abrazo donde Dianna se desahogó y lloró bajo el resguardo de su amiga.

D: Cada día desde que me enteré de lo que hizo tenía la esperanza de que Lea viniera a buscarme y pedirme que la perdonara, que volviéramos y te juro que lo hubiera hecho, Naya. He estado esperándola todos estos meses dispuesta a perdonarla, mientras ella estaba con Cory… - dijo desconsolada, intentando que su voz se entendiera por encima del llanto. - ¿Por qué me hace esto Naya? Yo la quería… Yo… todavía la quiero… - dijo aferrándose más al cuerpo de su amiga, que a estas alturas lloraba en silencio acompañando el dolor de la rubia.

N: Lo se, lo se… - dijo acariciándole el pelo. – Tranquilízate. Ya verás como todo se arregla. – le decía en susurros. – Poco a poco esto se va a pasar, rubia. – le dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Y de la terraza, pasaron a la habitación de Dianna, donde Naya la acompañó durante toda la noche, esperando a que la rubia consiguiera caer rendida al sueño entre sollozos.

Los días restantes de aquella visita de Naya, disfrutaron de recorrer ciudades cercanas a donde se encontraban, hablaron, rieron, lloraron de nuevo, se emborracharon y ligaron.

Dianna no había vuelto a fingir delante de Naya, se mostraba tal y como se sentía. Se mostraba más pensativa de lo normal, no hacía ningún esfuerzo en reír si no le apetecía y en algún momento en el que bajaba la guardia y se venía abajo, Naya estaba ahí para darle su apoyo y volver a ofrecerle su brazo para llorar. Pero no todo habían sido penas, en sus salidas nocturnas habían arrasado, habían disfrutado, habían reído y bailado como hacía tiempo no lo hacían.

Pero el día de la vuelta llegó y volvían a encontrarse en el aeropuerto esta vez para despedirse.

N: ¿Cuando vuelves? – preguntó después de facturar su maleta.

D: En dos semanas estoy allí, tengo una semana libre y luego empiezo con la serie. – dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

N: Eh, no te preocupes, me vas a tener a mi y a todos los chicos y no vamos a dejar que te vengas abajo. ¿Entendido? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

D: Gracias. – le respondió con otra sonrisa. – Por todo. Estos días me han venido bien… lo necesitaba.

N: No me tienes que agradecer nada, tonta. Me tengo que ir ya, pero prométeme que vas a llamarme y a coger mis llamadas y que te vas a conectar a Skype para que pueda ver que te estás cuidando.

D: Si, mama. – se burló con una risa.

N: Así me gusta, no puedo permitir que Quinn Fabray no vuelva en perfectas condiciones. – y dicho esto la abrazó para despedirse. – No le rompas el corazón a muchos francesitos ni francesitas, que ya he visto que los tienes locos… - dijo haciendo referencia a los ligues de la rubia.

D: No te preocupes. – dijo riendo. – Intentaré mantener mis armas de seducción bajo llave.

Y Naya se fue, dejando a Dianna con la sensación de haberse quitado un peso de encima durante aquellos días. Se sentía liberada después de haber dejado de fingir.

Ahora le preocupaba el tiempo. Quería frenarlo, congelarlo y que aquellas tres semanas que le quedaban para volver al set no llegaran nunca. Pero el tiempo pasa y las cosas hay que afrontarlas…


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Tal y como había supuesto, el tiempo pasó demasiado deprisa para su gusto y al día siguiente tenía la obligación de retomar las grabaciones de Glee.

Había llegado de Francia hacía más de dos semanas y utilizó ese tiempo para volver a acomodarse en su casa después de tantos meses, para pasar tiempo con Arthur, el cual no le pudo acompañar en su viaje a Europa, y había hecho algunas salidas con algunos amigos.

Hacía dos días había tenido que ir al set de rodaje para hacer pruebas de vestuario y peluquería. Aquel día estaba muerta de nervios, rezando por no encontrarse a ninguno de sus compañeros y especialmente a Lea o Cory.

Sabía que tendría que verlos en unos días, pero prefería seguir tranquila ese tiempo. Volver a la rutina del rodaje no iba a ser fácil ni divertido como los años anteriores. Para su suerte, logró no encontrarse a nadie del equipo y una vez tuvo todas las pruebas hechas, se pasó por el despacho de Ryan.

La relación entre ambos no era la mejor. Todos sus compañeros sabían la relación que mantenían Lea y ella casi desde el principio, pero cuando esta relación llegó a los oídos de los productores, todo empezó a ser imposiciones y prohibiciones. Hacía más de un año que el productor les dejó claro que la relación que mantenían no era de su agrado.

La prensa y los fans empezaron a hablar más de la cuenta de Faberry y de Achele, cuando lo más beneficioso para la serie y el propio Ryan era que se hablara de Finchel. Así que el encuentro con su jefe fue cordial pero distante. Le comentó por donde estaban yendo las tramas de la serie esa temporada y lo que pasaría con Quinn.

R: Siento que no pudierais con la presión. – dijo Ryan cuando ya se estaba levantando para salir de una vez por todas de allí.

D: ¿La presión? – dijo Dianna levantando una ceja y mirándolo desafiante. – No lo sientes, así que no hace falta que digas nada.

R: Que no estuviera contento de todas las muestras públicas de cariño que teníais, no quiere decir que me alegre por lo que ha pasado. Esto son negocios Dianna… - dijo mientras se levantaba y la acompañaba a la puerta. - Espero que algún día llegue vuestro momento, realmente creo que os lo merecéis, pero mientras tanto, espero que no afecte al ambiente de trabajo. – le advirtió.

D: Claro. – dijo Dianna saliendo sin mirarlo. Probablemente si hubiera estado un minuto más en la misma sala escuchándolo lo hubiera mandado a la mierda a él, a los contratos de relaciones falsas que se inventaba y a su serie.

En ese momento, estaba en el sofá de su casa con Arthur en sus piernas estudiándose la parte del guión que le tocaba para el día siguiente cuando su móvil sonó.

D: Dime Naya. – dijo al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

N: ¿Cuando pensabas decirme que mañana volvías a grabar? – preguntó en seguida.

D: ¿Mañana? – dijo divertida. – Pensaba que ya te lo había dicho… - dijo disimulando.

N: Pues no. – dijo fingiendo enfado. – Pero bueno, da igual. ¿Sabes que mañana rodamos juntas? – le preguntó ilusionada.

D: Si. – dijo riendo por el entusiasmo de su amiga. – Ahora mismo estaba leyendo el guión.

N: Echaba de menos las escenas de nuestra "Unholy Trinity"

D: La verdad es que yo también… - dijo sincera. - Me alegra hacer la primera escena con Hemo y contigo.

N: ¿Estás nerviosa? – le preguntó. – Porque no tienes que estarlo, ya te dije que voy a estar contigo, igual que…

D: ¿Igual que quien, Naya? – preguntó dándose cuenta que se había callado al decir algo de más.

N: Eh… Bueno, puede que le comentara algo de lo que te había pasado a Chord… - dijo cerrando los ojos esperando el grito de la otra.

D: ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó incrédula. – Naya, te había dicho que no dijeras nada. – le recriminó.

N: Lo se, pero Chord estaba preocupado por su rubia y es un pesado. Tampoco le cogías el teléfono a él y sabía que fui a verte. Así que se lo conté. Sabes que él te quiere y se preocupa por ti. No se lo hubiera dicho a otro… - dijo disculpándose.

D: Está bien… Sé que no he actuado muy bien con Chord y contigo y que os he tenido preocupados, pero es que no estaba preparada… Todavía dudo que lo esté…

N: Sabes que antes o después vas a verla ¿no? – le advirtió.

D: Lo se, trabajamos juntas…

N: ¿Va a haber muchos gritos o va a correr la sangre? – le preguntó medio en broma medio en serio.

D: ¡No! Claro que no. Así no me ayudas Naya, para nada. – dijo molesta por la acusación. – Me va a costar, y mucho, pero a partir de mañana Lea será una compañera más. No se como lo voy a hacer Naya, pero ni puedo fingir que podemos ser amigas, ni debo hacer que las horas en el set sean un infierno, así que no me queda otra que no sea tratarla con cordialidad y… esperar que pase el tiempo para que me deje de doler…

N: Creo que es lo más inteligente por tu parte. De todas formas no pienses en eso, cuando llegue el momento ya se verá.

D: Lo malo es que ese momento probablemente sea mañana…

N: Seguramente… - le dijo sincera.

D: Bueno, ya veremos como va la cosa. Te voy a dejar, Nay. Mañana nos vemos.

N: Vale, descansa rubia. Hasta mañana.

Después de aquella llamada, Dianna siguió estudiando el guión, aunque no volvió a concentrarse. Su mente estaba puesta en el día siguiente. A pesar de querer y estar dispuesta a ser cordial con ella, no sabe como reaccionará al tenerla delante. Ya había sido todo lo amable que pudo cuando hablaron por teléfono, pero aquello le había pillado de improviso y además no la tenía delante.

Otra cosa que le preocupaba era el si podría ver a Cory con ella… Solo de pensarlo notaba como le hervía la sangre… No se explicaba como había llegado a producirse aquella situación, pero era lo que había y tenía que aceptarlo por mucho que doliera.

La mañana siguiente llegó rápido. Tenía que estar en el set a las diez de la mañana, por lo que antes de llegar, se duchó, sacó a Arthur y desayunó sin prisa.

Al llegar allí, había bastantes coches en el aparcamiento, por lo que intuyó que gran parte de los compañeros estaban allí. Y no se equivocaba, después de soltar las cosas en su tráiler, se dirigió a la sala común, donde Naya le había informado que estaban.

Se dirigió hasta allí sabiendo por Naya que ni Lea ni Cory estaban, lo que la tranquilizó para aquel primer encuentro. Si no estaban en el set a esa hora, a lo mejor tenía suerte y no les tocaba rodar hoy…

Nada más poner un pie en la sala, Naya la recibió con un abrazo mientras que el resto aplaudía sonriendo y contentos por su vuelta. Cuando su amiga la soltó, rápidamente se vio envuelta por los brazos de Chord, al que correspondió con un beso en la mejilla mientras se aferraba a él. Se había convertido poco a poco en un gran amigo, en alguien en quien confiaba. Tenían un humor parecido y siempre estaban riendo, pero con la convicción de que si algo le pasaba a alguno, el otro estaría allí.

Ch: Te he echado de menos, rubia. – le dijo en un susurro, sacándole una sonrisa a Dianna mientras su amigo la mantenía suspendida en el aire para ponerla a su altura.

D: Y yo a ti, rubio. Siento lo de estos meses, de verdad… - dijo cerrando los ojos y tratando de explicarse.

Ch: Shh, no te preocupes por nada. Naya me explicó y ya está todo aclarado. Voy a estar aquí contigo, ya lo sabes. – le dijo estrechándola un poco más entre sus brazos sin que nadie más se enterara de aquella pequeña conversación que dejaba todo aclarado entre ellos.

K: Deja un poco para los demás. – dijo Kevin acercándose a ellos para saludar a Dianna.

A este le siguieron Jenna, Harry, Hemo y Samuel. Cada uno de ellos saludaron a su amiga mientras le hacían miles de preguntas sobre la película, los actores, su estancia en Francia, bromeando con ella llamándola nueva estrella de Hollywood.

Cuando le dieron un poco de margen, se dio cuenta de que había dos personas más apartadas en la sala y que la miraban con una pequeña sonrisa, por lo que se imaginó que serían dos de los personajes nuevos. Naya se lo confirmó.

N: Di, estos son dos de los novatos. – dijo acercándose a ellos. – Este es Jacob Artist y hace de Jake Puckerman, lo que lo convierte en el hermano de tu querido Noah. – dijo sacándole una sonrisa a Dianna.

D: Hola Jacob, soy Dianna. Encantada de conocerte. – le dijo amablemente mientras estrechaba su mano.

J: Igualmente. – dijo el chico agradecido por la amabilidad de la chica.

N: Y ella es Melissa Benoist y hace de Marley, la nueva chica por la que pelean en el McKinley.

D: Encantada Melissa. – dijo con los ojos entrecerrados mientras le ofrecía su mano. Aquella chica le había echado una mirada bastante sugerente, dejándola un poco descolocada.

M: La encantada soy yo. – dijo con una enorme sonrisa, mientras estrechaba su mano de forma suave. – No todos los días tiene una la suerte de trabajar con la guapísima Dianna Agron. – dijo dejándole claro que efectivamente, aquella chica estaba coqueteando con ella.

D: Bueno, tu no te puedes quejar de belleza, no te quedas atrás, la verdad… - le devolvió el cumplido con media sonrisa.

Vale. ¿Estaba coqueteando con aquella chica que acababa de conocer? No, no era posible. Estaba siendo amable, aunque no puede negarse que aquella chica era muy, muy guapa. ¿Qué estás diciendo Dianna? Céntrate.

N: No se como te las apañas, Di. Sitio al que entras, sitio en el que alguien cae rendido a tus pies… Eres una rompecorazones.- dijo haciendo soltar una risa colectiva sacando los colores de las dos chicas.

D: Yo no…

N: ¿No que? ¿Que has venido a trabajar o a ligar a tu puesto de trabajo? – dijo siguiendo con la broma, haciéndole pasar a su amiga un mal rato.

Pero de repente, todos los compañeros con los que llevaba más tiempo se quedaron en silencio mirando hacía la puerta. No entendía que había pasado hasta que se giró y descubrió el motivo.

Allí, a unos pasos de ella estaba Lea paralizada y con la boca ligeramente abierta. En cuanto la vio la pequeña sonrisa que tenía se difuminó. Empezaba la primera gran actuación del día. Su jornada laboral empezaba en ese momento.

No dejó que en su cara se reflejara ni uno de los pensamientos o sentimientos que inundaban su mente y su cuerpo. Lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, porque canalizar todas las emociones que sentía en ese instante era realmente difícil.

Notaba como le habían empezado a temblar las rodillas, y por un segundo, mientras conectaba su mirada con ella, pensó en dejarse caer al suelo, abrazarse a su cintura y suplicarle que volvieran a ser tan felices como lo habían sido poco tiempo atrás. En cambio, al segundo siguiente, unas incontrolables ganas de tirarse a por ella para darle un bofetón y exigirle que le dijera el motivo por el que había cometido tantas estupideces en tan poco tiempo aplacaron aquel primer pensamiento de suplica.

Ver aquellos ojos donde se podía perder por horas después de tantos meses, hacía que se le encogiera el corazón, que por alguna extraña razón, su cuerpo contuviera el aire hasta límites insospechados.

Notaba el silencio tenso de la sala, mientras Jacob y Melissa se miraban sin entender muy bien que pasaba. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, porque parecía que Lea, que seguía con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras respiraba con algo de dificultad, no estaba por la labor de romper aquel incomodo silencio. Así que se tomo unos segundos para coger fuerza de algún lugar de su cuerpo y hacer que su voz sonara firme y neutra, pero sobretodo firme. No podía dejar que nadie viera que en ese momento era un manojo de nervios con unas incontrolables ganas de llorar.

D: Hola Lea. ¿Qué tal? – fue lo único que dijo. Un saludo superficial y lejano, sin ninguna intención de acercarse para mantener un breve contacto.

L: Di… - dijo la morena en un susurro sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. Era como si se hubiese quedado hipnotizada por aquellos ojos color avellana.

Pero algo puso en alerta a Dianna. Inconscientemente, Lea empezaba a andar lentamente hacía ella. Era algo en lo que no estaba pensando, pero la morena no pudo evitar que sus pies se movieran en dirección a la rubia. Seguían con la mirada clavada la una en la otra, con Dianna expectante por ver lo que pretendía Lea con aquel acercamiento.

Hasta que una voz las sacó de aquella pequeña burbuja. Hizo que Dianna retirara la mirada por primera vez de la morena para clavarla en el suelo y un segundo después en Naya, pidiéndole ayuda a gritos con sus ojos. Si pensaba que su corazón no podría partirse en ningún trozo más estaba equivocada. Escuchar una simple palabra acabó de desquebrajarlo.

C: Cariño, no he encontrado el… - dijo Cory entrando en la sala con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que eliminó en cuanto vio lo que estaba pasando allí dentro. – Di… - fue lo único que dijo mientras miraba a su novia durante un momento para después clavar sus ojos en cualquier otro punto de la sala. Se le veía realmente incomodo, al igual que a Lea.

D: Hola… - dijo la rubia sin sonar todo lo firme que pretendía.

N: Bueno, lo siento mucho chicos, pero me llevo a esta preciosidad. – dijo agarrando a Dianna del brazo y tirando de ella hacía la puerta. – Necesito escribir en twitter que acabo de rodar mi primera escena con la nueva gran estrella de Hollywood, así que tú y yo nos vamos a maquillaje para poder rodarla.

Y dicho esto, se escabulló fuera de aquella sala llena de tensión, salvando a su amiga de la situación más incomoda que había vivido nunca.

D: Gracias. – dijo en un susurro, tratando de reponerse de lo que acababa de pasar.

N: De gracias nada. Digo muy en serio lo de la estrella de Hollywood, así que cuando ganes tu primer Oscar exijo que me lo dediques por haberte sacado de ahí. – dijo con una sonrisa burlona. – De hecho, tu discurso debe decir algo así: "Le dedico este gran premio a mi amiga Naya, una actriz mejor que yo, pero que no pudo centrarse en su carrera por estar más pendiente a salvarme de situaciones incomodas con mis exnovias"

D: Cállate. – dijo separándose de ella mientras le daba un empujón y se reía a carcajadas. Naya siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa, incluso en las peores situaciones y en aquel momento no iba a ser diferente. - ¿Sabes que te quiero? – dijo agarrándola por los hombros.

N: Si, lo se… pero no puedo corresponderte, Di. Aprecio mucho que te hayas enamorado de mi, pero me van los tíos, lo siento.

Y Naya consiguió lo que se proponía, hacer reír a su amiga, haciendo que durante aquellos minutos se olvidara de todo, quitándole un poco de aquella angustia que se había apoderado de Dianna.

Pero la rubia a pesar de reír, en su mente no paraba de pensar que aquello iba a ser muchísimo más difícil de lo que había pensado en un primer momento.

* * *

**Bueno, pues aquí teneis la primera toma de contacto entre las chicas, veremos a ver como continua la cosa...**

**Quiero agradeceros por todas las reviews, me animan mucho para continuar la historia. Muchisimas gracias por todas las buenas palabras y todas las ideas que teneis de la historia. Espero que os siga gustando!**

**Un saludo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

La vuelta al rodaje era un hecho. Llevaba algo más de dos semanas rodando y podía decir que no había ido mal del todo. Nada era como antes, pero tampoco tan desastroso como podría haber esperado. Apenas había coincidido con Lea detrás de las cámaras, ya que no tenían que compartir ninguna escena para alivio suyo.

La primera semana, Lea se había ido a Nueva York a rodar exteriores de la serie, así que después de aquel primer encuentro no volvió a verla. En cambio, a Cory tenía que verlo a diario, incluso teniendo que compartir alguna escena con él. Eran en grupo, pero no dejaba de resultarle incomodo tener que actuar y convivir durante horas con alguien a quien en aquel momento no soportaba.

El chico no se había dirigido a ella para nada, cosa que agradecía, y en cuanto coincidían en la sala común, Dianna se encerraba en su tráiler. No quería tentar a la suerte de acabar soltándole cuatro borderías. Aunque no le hablaba, sabía que él la observaba. Se había dado cuenta y las veces que lo había pillado, él agachaba la cabeza, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada, totalmente avergonzado.

Después de la primera semana, Lea volvió al set, pero al estar con la grabación del disco, no estaba siempre allí y había días en los que ni siquiera iba. Su relación se había limitado a decir hola y adiós. No la esquivaba, o al menos intentaba no hacerlo, pero si procuraba no pasar más minutos de los necesarios respirando el mismo aire que ella en una misma sala.

Procurando no ser vista, Dianna había observado a Lea sin que se diera cuenta. La notaba totalmente cambiada. Estaba guapa, no podía negarlo. Además los nuevos estilismos de Rachel no ayudaban en nada en su tarea de hacer que ya no le interesaba lo más mínimo nada que tuviera que ver con ella… Era ilógico como se le seguía acelerando el pulso con su presencia.

Se había fijado que apenas reía, cuando antes siempre era la primera en bromear y reírse con sus compañeros. Ahora se limitaba a forzar una sonrisa inmensa cada vez que hablaba con alguien, una sonrisa que nunca terminaba llegando a sus ojos. Estaban tristes, indicando que a pesar de mantener una conversación con alguien, su mente estaba a años luz de allí.

Todo esto no le importaba, al menos no debía importarle, pero no podía evitar estar algo preocupada por el evidente bajo peso que tenía. Se había quedado demasiado delgada y las ojeras que marcaban su cara al llegar al set indicaban que algo no funcionaba en ella.

Pensó que aquello eran imaginaciones suyas, pues nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada de eso. Así que pasó el tema por alto, se obligó a dejar los pensamientos dedicados a Lea a un lado y seguir con su vida como buenamente podía.

En su vida, o más bien en el set, habían entrado personas nuevas. Se habían adaptado muy bien al ritmo de la serie y todos tenían esa ilusión del principio. Echaba de menos tener esa ilusión por su trabajo en Glee… Sabía que su tiempo en la serie se agotaba y que no le quedaban muchas más temporadas al personaje de Quinn y eso lejos de entristecerle, le aliviaba. No sabía si era a causa de su situación actual o que verdaderamente había perdido las ganas de seguir haciéndolo.

El caso, es que había conectado muy bien con todos los personajes nuevos, pero especialmente con Melissa y Dean.

Con Melissa había compartido alguna escena en grupo y habían hablado en algún descanso. Era una chica realmente simpática, con las ideas claras y a pesar de aquel coqueteo inicial, la cosa no había pasado a mayores.

En cambio, con Dean no compartía ninguna escena. El primer día que lo vio se acercó él por su cuenta para presentarse y pudo notar que había química entre los dos. Durante los descansos en los que coincidían, habían hablado mucho y le había parecido un chico interesante. Era innegable que era guapísimo, pero además, detrás de todo ese envoltorio, había un chico divertido, interesado en temas de todo tipo y sobretodo, interesado en ella. Se podía decir que había un tonteo entre los dos cada vez más evidente.

Dianna pasaba tiempo con Chord y con Naya, pero cuando sabía que Dean estaba en el set, acababa buscándolo para pasar un rato con él, al igual que él la buscaba a ella. El chico no había perdido el tiempo y ya la había invitado varias veces a cenar, encontrándose siempre el rechazo de Dianna. Permitía el tonteo, porque verdaderamente había algo en él que le atraía, pero no pensaba volver a llegar más allá con algún compañero. No otra vez. No se iba a enamorar de él, eso ya lo sabía de antemano, pero tampoco le apetecía mantener una relación digamos, física, con alguien que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo rodando con Lea…

Precisamente estaba hablando con él, cuando lo que menos esperaba que pasara, sucedió.

De: Entonces… ¿hoy va a ser mi día de suerte y por fin vas a dejar que te invite a cenar? – le preguntó Dean enarcando una ceja.

D: Lo siento, pero hoy no es tu día de suerte, Dean Geyer. – dijo con media sonrisa. – Sigue probando y a lo mejor algún día te toca el premio gordo.

De: ¿Algún día descubriré porque eres tan inaccesible, Dianna Agron? – preguntó el chico, que al ver la incomodidad repentina de la chica volvió a hablar. – Quiero sepas una cosa… - dijo cogiéndole el mentón para que volviera a clavar su mirada en él. – No voy a parar de intentarlo hasta que consiga el premio. No me rindo fácilmente.

D: Me alegra oír eso… - dijo en un susurro, todavía con la vista fija en él.

Y así estaban cuándo llegó la sorpresa del día, la voz que menos esperaba.

L: Hola… - dijo Lea tímidamente. Estaba al lado de ellos y no tenía ni idea de cuando había llegado hasta allí. Estaba tan metida en la conversación con Dean que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

De: Hola, Lea. – dijo el chico con una sonrisa separándose de Dianna, que había desviado su mirada al suelo.

D: Hola… - fue lo único que dijo forzando su sonrisa.

L: ¿Puedo… hablar contigo? – preguntó mirando a la rubia a los ojos por primera vez desde que se vieron el primer día.

D: Lo siento, estoy hablando con Dean… - se excusó rápidamente borrando la sonrisa. ¿A que venía aquello?

L: Por favor… - dijo intentándolo una vez más mientras la miraba suplicante.

De: Por mi no hay problema… No tengo más que decirte si te ha quedado claro lo de antes. – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras hacía sonrojar a Dianna que no sabía donde meterse, y sin que ninguno se diera cuenta de la cara de Lea, que en aquel momento era un poema. – Luego nos vemos chicas, os dejo.

Y sin más, las dejó allí solas, dejando a Dianna sin ningún argumento para evitar escuchar lo que quería la morena.

D: ¿Qué querías? – preguntó después de esperar unos segundos a que Lea empezara a hablar.

L: Yo… Yo quería hablar contigo… - dijo nerviosa mientras se retorcía las manos a causa de los nervios. Al ver que Dianna le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que siguiera, continuó hablando. - ¿Cómo estas?

D: Pues bien… - dijo la rubia sin entender a la otra, mirándola extrañada. ¿En serio le preguntaba eso? Pues hecha una mierda, gracias a ella, así estaba.

L: Yo… quería decirte… explicarte… - empezó a divagar para llegar al punto que quería. – Quería hablar de lo mio con Cory, explicarte…

D: Para, para. – la cortó Dianna sin darle más margen para hablar. – No quiero hablar de esto. Ni de esto ni de nada. – le aclaró. – Si quieres hablarme, que sea con relación al trabajo. Ya te lo dije, eres una compañera más. Fuera de lo que tiene que ver con la serie, no me interesa nada de lo que puedas decirme. – le dijo mirándola seria a los ojos, viendo como los ojos de Lea retenían las lágrimas con mucho esfuerzo.

L: Pero… yo pensaba… yo… - dijo sin acabar la frase.

D: ¿Tu, que?

L: Creía que… pensaba que podíamos… arreglar esto… Ser amigas… - dijo agachando la mirada al ver a Dianna observándola perpleja.

D: ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? – le preguntó sin acabar de creerse lo que oía.

L: Ya hemos sido amigas antes. – dijo en un susurro.

D: Si… - le confirmo la rubia. – Hemos sido amigas… las mejores… - dijo con un hilo de nostalgia, sabiendo que la voz no le iba a aguantar mucho sonando firme, que de un momento a otro se le quebraría. – Hemos sido novias y ahora nada. – le aclaró. – No existe la posibilidad de que seamos amigas. Somos compañeras, porque tenemos que compartir muchas horas en un mismo espacio. Quiero una convivencia tranquila, así que, estoy tratando de ser cordial, amable y educada. Pero ya está… - y dicho esto, se quedó mirándola unos segundos más, resistiéndose a abrazarla y volver a oler aquel perfume que le había vuelto loca, y se giró dispuesta a irse.

L: Di, por favor…

D: No, Lea. – dijo volviendo a enfrentarla, cansada por su actitud. – Hace muy poco me prometí que no iba a volver a llorar por esto. – dijo señalándose a la morena y a ella misma. – Y lo pienso cumplir. Voy a pasar página, voy a hacer lo imposible por olvidarte. No quiero pensar más en ti, Lea, así que te lo pido por favor, no me compliques la vida más de lo que ya lo has hecho.

Y al escucharla, Lea le mantuvo la mirada mientras asentía derrotada, sin poder evitar que una lágrima se le escapara. Dianna estuvo tentada de secarle aquella lágrima con su mano, pero se contuvo. No sabía como podría reaccionar al tocarla otra vez. Por lo tanto, se limitó a asentir una vez con su cabeza y salir de allí para dirigirse a su tráiler.

No tenía prisa por llegar a él. No tenía la necesidad de esconderse en él deprisa y corriendo para llorar. Era verdad que se había hecho aquella promesa. No quería llorar más por Lea. Quería hacerse valer y sacar a flote un poco de orgullo propio.

Y aquel día, acabó sorprendiéndose incluso a ella misma, ya que verdaderamente, no tenía ganas de llorar después de aquel encuentro. Todo lo contrario, quería sonreír por sentir que se había quitado un peso de encima por zanjar aquel asunto con Lea, por sentir por primera vez, que quizá en algún momento podría alejar a la morena de sus pensamientos y empezar de nuevo con alguien.

* * *

**WoooW Muchísimas gracias por todas las reviewa y las visitas que estoy recibiendo! No sabéis la ilusión que me hace leer vuestra opinión sobre el fic!**

**Este ha sido un capítulo más corto, pero con la primera conversación a solas de nuestras chicas... Como véis, lo de Melissa no tiene mucho futuro,para alegría de algunos y pena de otros...jajaja En cambio, lo de Dean (Brody en la serie) parece que va para adelante ¿no?**

**Un saludo a todos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Caos. Eso era la mente de Lea en ese momento, un completo caos.

Estaba segura de que había pasado los meses más difíciles de su vida. Un día tenía todo lo que había soñado y de repente, de un día para otro, las cosas se empiezan a desmoronar sin que te des cuenta, y cuando lo haces ya es demasiado tarde.

Había sido la mujer más feliz al lado de Dianna. Dentro de toda su relación, solo podía recordar los buenos momentos, aquellos que destacaban por encima de cualquier mal momento. Los malos quedaban relegados si pensaba en todo el amor que se habían regalado la una a la otra.

Se habían querido hasta límites insospechados, pero las circunstancias no las habían acompañado nunca. Y la última circunstancia fue aquel maldito contrato que firmó para fingir una relación con Cory. Las cosas estaban mejor que nunca entre ellas, pero las peleas no tardaron en llegar en cuanto ella tuvo que empezar a mostrarse más en público con el chico, quitándole tiempo a su relación con la rubia.

Se había sentido frustrada con aquellas discusiones. Dianna no parecía entenderla ni apoyarla en nada de aquello. Quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su novia, era de locos pensar que no quería estar en la cama besándola por estar sacándose unas fotos con Cory… Pero había firmado un contrato y debía cumplirlo.

Cuando Dianna la dejó, pasó de sentirse frustrada a sentir rabia. No podía entender a la rubia. Era verdad que no estaban bien, que probablemente estuvieran en el peor momento de su relación, pero Dianna se rindió a la primera de cambio y la odió por ello. Sentir que el amor no era bastante en aquel momento la hizo sentir desesperada. Y la desesperación no trae cosas buenas.

Todavía no entiende porque motivo decidió ir a casa de Cory aquella noche. Pero lo hizo y se emborrachó para cometer el mayor error. A la mañana siguiente se sintió confusa, y cuando Cory le confirmó lo que había pasado, solo pudo largarse de allí una vez el chico le confesó que estaba enamorado. Sin quererlo se había metido en un lio que le iba a costar a Dianna. Cuando llegó a su casa y se duchó, avergonzada, no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar al acordarse de lo que había hecho, sintiendo asco por ella misma.

No fue capaz de mirar a Dianna a la cara los siguientes días, y cuando Dianna le habló y se dio cuenta de que creía que aquella actitud era porque la había dejado, se sintió despreciable por haber engañado a la persona que más quería. Y no pudo más con todo aquello. Confesó. Rompió todo lo que había vivido con Dianna de un plumazo, pero la rubia no se merecía que le ocultara una cosa como esa. Se merecía saber la verdad. En aquella sala, vivió el peor momento de su vida, porque sentía que esa vida, se iba detrás de Dianna por aquella puerta. El dolor que le causó a la persona más importante de su vida, lo llevaba anclado en el alma, tatuado a fuego, recordándole su error e impidiendo que algún día se llegara a perdonar a si misma…

Y entonces pasó a sentir tristeza. Una tristeza que la estaba hundiendo. Delante de la prensa o de los fans tenía que fingir, pero le costaba horrores no gritarles que la dejaran en paz, que olvidaran que existía y le dejaran vivir su vida como una persona normal, aquella que no había podido tener con su rubia.

A pesar de que estaba hundida, tuvo que seguir con las salidas con Cory. Se apoyó en él para intentar calmar el dolor que ella misma había provocado. Él la escuchó, dejo que llorara por Dianna en su hombro, y poco a poco, le fue convenciendo de que debía pasar página, que la rubia no perdonaría aquello y ella debía seguir adelante. Y entonces se ofreció a enamorarla, a cuidarla y a ser su apoyo…

Sabía que Cory lo hacía porque estaba enamorado de ella, que los argumentos que le había dado para empezar una relación con él eran los más pobres que había escuchado en su vida y sabía que si aceptaba, complicaría más las cosas. Pero lo hizo, aceptó, dejándose llevar por el momento, por las palabras de Cory y por la falta de noticias de su gran amor.

Y se arrepintió de decir que si cuando en realidad quería decir no. A día de hoy se sigue arrepintiendo. Aquella relación suponía engañar a Cory, ilusionándolo con que ella acabaría enamorada de él, solo para no sentirse sola, por no sentir aquel vacío en el pecho. Y suponía engañarse a ella misma, por pensar que con el tiempo se le pasaría aquella angustia en la que vivía.

Aquella relación mataba un improbable futuro junto a Dianna. Sabía que verla con él destrozaría a la rubia, pero lo que no sabía es que ver la tristeza reflejada en aquellos ojos verdes la destruiría a ella.

Dianna había vuelto y ella se había sentido la persona más frágil del mundo. Ver al amor de su vida a menos de diez metros de distancia y sentirla más lejos que nunca la volvía loca. Se habían convertido en dos extrañas. Dos extrañas que hacía no mucho tiempo lo habían compartido todo y ahora no sabían como comportarse una delante de la otra.

Todos esos pensamientos le rondaban una y otra vez durante el día, llevándola a un agotamiento mental importante. No podía dejar de pensar en todo eso, una y otra vez le daba vueltas a la cabeza para intentar entender todas sus acciones, pero no se reconocía en ninguna de ellas.

Sentada en un banco de los pasillos de entrada a los estudios, seguía metida en su mundo dándole vueltas a lo mismo, cuando escuchó un pequeño grito de emoción.

Giró su cabeza hacía el lugar de donde procedía aquel gritito y pudo ver a Dianna salir corriendo de una de las salas dirigiéndose a la entrada donde estaban su madre y su hermano. Se abrazó a ambos con fuerza, recibiendo los besos de las dos personas que más le importaban a Dianna.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante esa imagen. La cara de Dianna era de completa felicidad, y solo por verla así, su corazón dio un vuelco, aliviando un poco el sufrimiento que tenía. No era la primera vez que sus ojos veían esa imagen, de hecho, ella había participado en esa imagen durante años. Ella había sido una más de aquellos abrazos familiares. Pero aunque sentía tristeza por no poder acercarse, se sentía feliz por Dianna. Probablemente, necesitaba más que nunca a su familia cerca, ellos eran su apoyo, así que daba tranquilidad que los tuviera allí con ella.

Los observaba de reojo. Había pensado en salir de allí para darles intimidad, ya que se habían quedado allí en medio, pero sabía que de ese modo llamaría más la atención. Así que se quedó allí sentada, intentando no estar pendiente a aquellas tres personas y darles su especio.

De repente, alguien se puso delante de ella y cuando levantó la vista, se quedó congelada. Allí se encontraba Mary, la madre de Dianna, mirándola con la misma sonrisa de siempre, esa que le transmitía calidez y paz.

L: Mary… - dijo Lea levantándose para quedar a su altura. Se sentía avergonzada delante de esa mujer. Sabía que la había querido como una hija más, al igual que ella la quería como a una madre. Pero había engañado a su hija, le había hecho daño a su little lamb y no sabía que le podría decir la mujer.

M: ¿No me vas a dar un beso? – le preguntó todavía con aquella sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Lea que se acercó a ella rápidamente para darle un beso y abrazarla fuertemente.

L: Lo siento, Mary. – le susurró en el oído con un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo como la mujer la apretaba más contra ella. – De verdad que siento todo lo que le he hecho a Dianna…

M: Hey, mírame. – le pidió apartándola de ella. – No llores. – dijo quitándole algunas lágrimas que habían escapado de los ojos de Lea. – No tienes que pedirme perdón a mí, eso son cosas de vosotras. Yo solo quiero saber como estas.

L: Estoy bien, Mary. – dijo clavando la vista en el suelo mientras se secaba las últimas lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

M: ¿Segura? ¿Te estás cuidando? Te veo delgadísima, Lea… - le dijo con preocupación mientras le daba un vistazo de arriba abajo.

L: Si, si me cuido. No te preocupes, por favor. – dijo sintiéndose culpable por preocupar a la mujer. – Es solo que he estado yendo un poco más al gimnasio. – dijo poniendo una sonrisa.

M: Pues no vayas tanto al gimnasio y come más. – dijo con tono de reproche, cogiéndole el brazo y haciendo reír a Lea.

L: Gracias. – le dijo mirándola con total agradecimiento.

M: ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Mary sin saber a que se refería.

L: Por esto. Por no venir a reprocharme lo mal que lo he hecho con tu hija, porque créeme, entendería que lo hicieras, tengo muy presente que lo he hecho fatal. Y gracias por seguir preocupándote por mí a pesar de todo. Es… reconfortante que le siga importando a un Agron… - dijo esto último intentando que sonara como una broma, pero no lo consiguió. Su mirada triste puesta en los dos hermanos, que en aquel momento se abrazaban mientras reían por algo, la delataba.

M: Ya conoces a Jason, es muy protector con su hermana y está un poco dolido con la situación. Pero le importas… a los dos… - dijo Mary mirándola con compasión. - Las cosas no han salido como nadie esperaba, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas hablar conmigo. Sabes que eres una más de mi familia a pesar de todo, Lea... – le dijo sonriéndole y acariciándole la mejilla.

Y Lea solo pudo volver a abrazarla. Sintiendo un peso en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar. Pero intentó mantener la compostura delante de ella y después de dos o tres frases más hablando de temas superficiales se despidieron.

La morena caminó con prisa hacía su tráiler, intentando que nadie viera el mar de lágrimas en el que se había convertido. Y al llegar, solo pudo cerrar la puerta y dejarse caer en el suelo apoyándose en ella y abrazándose las piernas en un intento de no sentirse tan vacía.

Llevaba minutos en la misma posición, escondida del mundo, llorando como si fuera una niña pequeña. Hasta que el móvil sonó. Era John. No sabía como lo hacía, pero parecía que tenía un sexto sentido para adivinar cuando estaba realmente mal y llamar. Intentó tranquilizarse un poco para no alarmarlo y respondió.

L: Hey, John… - contestó respirando profundamente, tratando de calmar el llanto, pero no dio resultado.

J: ¿Lea, que pasa? – preguntó preocupado.

L: Nada… ¿Por qué? – dijo intentando disimular.

J: Porque me has llamado John y no sueles hacerlo y porque soy tu mejor amigo y te conozco, así que por favor dime que te pasa.

L: He visto a Mary… - dijo Lea volviendo a llorar, dándose por vencida en el intento de fingir delante de su amigo.

J: ¿Y te ha dicho algo malo? – le preguntó extrañado. Conocía a la mujer y no parecía de las que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

L: No, todo lo contrario.

J: ¿Entonces? – preguntó sin entender.

L: Me ha tratado como siempre, ha sido amable y se ha preocupado por mí. Me he sentido una mierda J Groff… - dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto. – Mary me ha tratado estupendamente mientras yo me he portado con su hija de la peor manera…

J: Tranquilízate, Lea. Respira un poco. – dijo intentando calmarla. - ¿Solo es eso? – preguntó sabiendo que se guardaba algo más.

L: No… Yo… intenté hablar con Di hace unos días, explicarle lo de Cory, que fuéramos amigas, pero ni siquiera quiso escucharme… Me dijo que solo le podía hablar con algo referente a la serie, que me quería olvidar. – le explicó entre sollozos.

J: ¿En serio hiciste eso, Lea? ¿Y que esperabas? Lo siento, pero Di tiene todo el derecho del mundo a no querer escucharte y a no ser tu amiga, cariño…

L: Lo se, te juro que lo se… Pero no puedo más Jonathan… - dijo derrotada. – No puedo tenerla tan cerca y no acercarme para tocarla. Llevo más de seis meses sin ni siquiera rozarla…

J: Tú ahora tienes novio, Lea… Deberías centrarte en él y en el trabajo y dejar las cosas tranquilas. – le aconsejó.

L: Sabes mejor que nadie que no estoy enamorada de Cory, que quiero a Dianna más que a mi vida.

J: Pues entonces déjala en paz. Te lo ha pedido, Lea.

L: Lo he intentado… de verdad que lo he intentado. Sé que se lo debo, que ella no se merece sufrir por mis decisiones y tengo que respetar lo que quiere. Pero no soporto que me ignore… no soporto que no me mire ni busque mi mirada… No soporto no ser nadie para ella y no soporto que empiece a tontear con otros delante de mis narices. – dijo sacando todos sus miedos, todo su dolor. Abriéndose como siempre a su mejor amigo. – Porque lo está haciendo J Groff, Dianna está tonteando con Dean y me está destrozando.

J: Lea… - dijo el chico sin saber que decirle.

L: Me odio John. – le confesó. – Me detesto por permitir que todo lo de Cory llegara tan lejos, por haberme acostado con él y aceptar ser su novia. No le puedo reprochar nada a ella por mucho que me duela. No tengo ningún derecho. Me quedé sin él y ahora tengo que aguantarme y fingir que no me importa nada.

J: ¿Sabes que si no hubieras aceptado salir con Cory, Di probablemente te hubiera perdonado, verdad?

L: Si… Y eso me recuerda lo imbécil que puedo llegar a ser por dejar escapar a lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… - dijo un poco más calmada. Sacar afuera todos sus sentimientos le había hecho bien, pero el dolor se intensificaba por la realidad de todo aquello.

J: Ahora no puedes hacer nada… Solo esperar a que pase el tiempo y las cosas se calmen. Mientras, prométeme que no vas a hacer nada, Lea. Que no vas a acercarte a ella.

L: Trabajamos juntas… pero lo intentaré como lo he hecho hasta ahora… - dijo después de unos segundos de silencio.

J: Lea. – la llamó para llamar su atención. - ¿Estás comiendo bien? – le preguntó con cuidado.

L: ¿Otra vez, Jonathan? ¡Me estás cansando! – le dijo enfadada. - ¿Quién te crees, mi padre?

J: ¡No me creo nadie! – le dijo también enfadado. – Solo soy un amigo que se preocupa porque la última vez que te vi no probabas bocado y te machacabas en el gimnasio. Estás demasiado delgada, por Dios… - le dijo desesperado. – No necesitas castigarte más… Ya has perdido a Dianna, creo que ya es suficiente castigo, como para que también lo pagues con tu cuerpo… - le suplicó.

L: Lo siento… Te juro que estoy comiendo más. – le dijo arrepentida de su actitud. Era verdad que no había cuidado mucho su alimentación. No era que no quisiera comer, si no que no tenía hambre y a veces incluso se le olvidaban las comidas mientras estaba metida en su mundo. Pero últimamente intentaba volver a mantener un equilibrio en su dieta. Necesitaba cuidarse si no quería caer enferma con el ritmo de la serie y el disco. – No te voy a mentir, no como tanto como antes, pero me estoy cuidando. Poco a poco ¿vale?

J: Está bien. – la creyó. Sabía que su amiga estaba siendo sincera. Siempre lo era con él. – Te tengo que dejar. Luego te llamo para ver como sigues.

L: Vale. No te preocupes, ya estoy mejor. Me viene bien hablar contigo…

J: Me alegra escuchar eso…Hasta luego, te quiero.

L: Y yo a ti, J Groff.

Y colgó. Y realmente se sintió más tranquila después de aquella llamada, pero su mente seguía siendo un caos y lo peor de todo es que no sabía como ordenar todo aquello en su cabeza. Quería hacer las cosas bien, pero no sabía si iba a ser capaz de seguir aguantando la cercanía de su rubia mientras se ignoraban…

* * *

**Bueno, aquí teneis un poco de Lea. A ver que os parece como se siente nuestra morena.**

**Como siempre, mil gracias por todas las reviews, que cada vez son más y me animan a seguir la historia. Busco tiempo de debajo de las piedras para poder actualizar lo mas rápido posible!**

**Un besazo a todos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Dicen que el tiempo todo lo cura, y Dianna se preguntaba cuanto tardaría ese tiempo en llegar. Cuánto tiempo se necesita para olvidar un amor. En olvidar el dolor y la soledad. Cuánto tardaría en perdonar y cuándo se acaba la necesidad de hablarle a una persona a la que le contabas cada uno de tus pensamientos y sueños. Eran preguntas que en ese momento no tenían ninguna respuesta en su cabeza.

Había tenido más parejas a parte de Lea, pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones le influyó tanto la ruptura o ver a esas personas con alguien más. A esas alturas de la película, ya había pasado página y volvía a mostrarse abierta al amor. En cambio, ahora huía de él. No quería oír hablar de él.

Desde que lo suyo con Lea había acabado, sus relaciones se limitaban a una noche. Nunca antes había hecho eso de tener líos de una noche, no era ese tipo de mujer. A ella le gustaba conocer a la persona y desde luego en una noche no te da tiempo a saber mucho de alguien. Pero últimamente lo había hecho. Cuanto menos supiera de la persona, ya fuera hombre o mujer, mejor.

En cambio, ahora se había propuesto el darse la oportunidad de conocer gente, el durar algo más de una noche. Ninguna de esas personas iban a ser su pareja, pero quizá si podrían divertirse juntos durante un tiempo.

Había tenido que volver a Francia durante diez días para rodar las últimas dos escenas de la película, aprovechando ese tiempo para pensar en ella, para dejar por primera vez en meses cualquier pensamiento de Lea a un lado. Aquella pequeña charla que habían tenido le había servido para levantarse un poco el ánimo. Algo había cambiado en ella después de decirle a la cara que pensaba olvidarla. Al decírselo a ella, aquello parecía más real, y lo que era más importante para ella, creía posible llevarlo a cabo.

Y lo estaba haciendo, los días antes de irse a Francia no se había molestado en evitar estar en el mismo sitio que ella o Cory. Procuraba centrarse en sus amigos, en Naya, Chord, Hemo, siempre dispuestos a divertirse, o Dean, sacándole una sonrisa cuando estaban juntos, subiéndole la autoestima sin proponérselo.

Y sin darse cuenta, empezaba a comportarse como Dianna y no como un fantasma. Poco a poco, volvía a mostrar su sonrisa, su sentido del humor, su dulzura y sus ganas de pasarlo bien. Eso sí, aquella Dianna duraba hasta que se encontraba a Cory y Lea besándose en algún rincón del set, o simplemente, a Cory acariciándole la mano a la mujer por la que hubiera renunciado a todo.

Después de los días en Francia había vuelto justo para la fiesta de Halloween. Asegurándose de que Lea no iría a aquella fiesta, se divirtió como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Disfrutó de sus amigos, bailó, rio y empezó a poner en practica aquello de conocer gente. Aquella noche pudo conocer a tres personas que le parecieron interesantes, dos chicas y un chico, consiguiendo llevarse sus números de teléfono a su casa y no a los dueños de los mismos para acabar como siempre.

Había estado mensajeándose con las chicas, pero no volvió a ver a ninguna, en cambio, empezó a hablar un poco más con el chico. Era un actor inglés que en un principio le había llamado bastante la atención. Quedó un par de veces con él en Los Angeles, cenaron, hablaron de su afición por el arte y pasó a ser un amigo con derecho a roce en el poco tiempo que pasaron juntos. Él vivía en Nueva York, por lo que hasta que Dianna no tuvo que ir hasta aquella ciudad para la promoción de una conocida videoconsola, no volvió a verlo, aunque si había hablado con él por teléfono. Aprovechó que tenía unos días libres en la serie para pasar unos días más con él.

Y fue en Nueva York, después de aguantar preguntas de todo tipo de los periodistas durante las entrevistas que concedió, que se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado bastante tiempo con aquel actor. Pasearon por la ciudad, hicieron unas compras, cenaron, hablaron y pasó algún tiempo en su cama. Pero en cuanto volvió a Los Angeles, cortó cualquier comunicación con él. Antes de irse le explicó que se lo habían pasado bien, pero que aquello no daba para más. El chico la aburría. Cuando estaba con él, pensaba en mil cosas menos en lo que él le estaba contando.

Antes de volver a las grabaciones de la serie, le sobraban unos días libres, los que utilizó para volver a pasar más tiempo con sus amigos. Los había descuidado durante meses y no quería que volviera a pasar lo mismo.

Pero el día de vuelta llegó. El día no podía haber empezado peor. Escena con Cory y Kevin. Cada vez que les tocaba una escena juntos la tensión era máxima, pero Dianna trataba de mostrarse lo más profesional posible y rodar la escena sin fallos. Cuanto antes saliera la escena, menos tiempo cerca del que había sido su amigo.

Se dirigía a la sala común para encontrarse con Chord, cuando pasó por el plató de la sala de coro. Allí se encontraban algunos compañeros haciendo todo lo posible para que el tiempo se pasara más rápido entre toma y toma. Y entre los que se encontraban allí, un poco apartados del resto y sentados en las sillas de la sala, estaban Dean y Lea.

Al verlos, sonrió a Dean a modo de saludo y siguió para adelante, pero se detuvo al escuchar al chico llamarla.

De: Rubia. – la llamó al verla pasar para que se acercara. Lea que estaba a su lado, apretó los puños en su intento por controlarse, pero cada día que pasaba le costaba más. Solo los que tenían mucha confianza con Dianna la llamaban rubia y aquel chico se había tomado la libertad de llamarla de esa manera y además su tono era completamente de coqueteo. Aquello era una tortura…

D: Hola chicos. – saludó con una sonrisa a ambos. Nunca había dejado de saludar a Lea desde su vuelta y aquella vez no iba a ser una excepción.

L: Hola… - le contestó mirándola, queriendo conectar su mirada con ella, pero como siempre no la encontraba. La rubia, su rubia, ya tenía los ojos clavados en Dean.

De: ¿Qué tal las mini vacaciones? Te hemos echado de menos.

D: Muy bien. – dijo sonriéndole por el comentario. – Tuve que hacer un poco de promoción pero el resto de los días he estado bastante entretenida. – le explicó, tratando que la mirada de Lea sobre ella no la intimidara.

De: Ya te he visto… - le dijo el chico alzando una ceja.

D: ¿Cómo que me has visto? – le preguntó frunciendo el ceño extrañada.

De: Bueno… internet está lleno de fotos tuyas con tu nuevo novio en un paseo romántico agarraditos por las calles de Nueva York…

D: ¿Cómo? – preguntó enfadada. Odiaba que los paparazzis la siguieran para sacar cualquier cosa de su vida privada. Y encima todo lo que publicaban era mentira… ¿Un novio? – Esto es increíble. Siempre es lo mismo… - dijo suspirando. – No es mi novio y tu eres un poco cotilla… - le dijo intentando bromear. Total, no ganaba nada enfadándose.

De: No soy cotilla, me gusta estar informado de lo que pasa en el mundo… - dijo con una risita. - Entonces no es tu novio…

D: No, es solo un amigo… - dijo incomoda, mirando de reojo a Lea, que se revolvía en su silla con su vista en el suelo.

De: Un amigo muy cercano por lo que vi… - le dijo tirándole la indirecta. - Pero me alegro de que solo sea eso. No te convenía, eres mucho mejor. – volvió a coquetearle.

D: Ya… - dijo riendo sin poder evitarlo. – ¿Y quien me conviene? ¿Tú?

De: Por ejemplo. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

D: Pues te informo de que te da mil vueltas. – le dijo para chincharle.

De: Eso no lo sabes… todavía. – le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y una mirada que la atravesó.

Dianna se puso roja y no pudo hacer otra cosa que volver a reír. Pero la risa se cortó al escuchar a Lea carraspear y levantarse de su silla.

L: Me tengo que ir a… estudiarme el guión de la próxima escena. No… no me lo se muy bien. Adiós. – dijo a toda prisa y evitando en todo momento el contacto visual con cualquiera de los dos.

Salió disparada de allí, sintiendo la mirada de Dianna en su nuca. La odiaba. En aquel momento la odió por no cortarse en coquetear delante de ella. Cada día lo tenía más claro, Dianna se estaba vengando de ella con Dean, y si aquello no se trataba de una venganza, la odiaba mas todavía por haber pasado página tal y como le dijo. Se conocía, y sabía que estaba en el límite, que como siguieran saliendo imágenes de Dianna paseando feliz de la mano de cualquiera, ella no podría seguir actuando indiferente. Sabía que acabaría explotando.

Al verla marcharse a toda prisa, Dianna se quedó mirándola. ¿Qué mosca le había picado? ¿A que había venido esa salida dramática? ¿Ella podía estar besuqueándose con su novio delante de sus narices pero ella no podía hablar con un amigo? ¿Le molestaba? Pues que se aguante como hacía ella.

De: Que rara está últimamente… - comentó en voz baja. - Bueno… entonces esa cena que me debes… ¿esta noche te va bien? – la sacó Dean de sus pensamientos.

D: ¿Perdona? ¿Desde cuando te debo una cena?

De: Desde que sales con amigos… Yo creo que me merezco por fin una cena ¿no? – dijo inclinando sus labios hacía abajo fingiendo tristeza.

D: Está bien… - dijo sonriéndole. Lo pensó durante unos segundos y decidió aceptar aquella cena de una vez. – Esta noche a las ocho. Tú invitas así que tú me sorprendes con el sitio.

Y dicho esto se fue dejando al chico feliz por conseguir aquella especie de cita. Iba pensando si había hecho bien o mal aceptando la cena hasta que llegó a la sala común.

N: Rubia, lo tuyo es un no parar… ¿Desde cuando tienes novio? – le dijo divertida.

D: No empecéis vosotros también. – les dijo molesta a Naya y Chord, que se reía al lado de la latina.

Ch: Últimamente no hay quien te vea dos veces con la misma persona. Date un respiro ¿no?

D: ¿Y porque tendría que darme un respiro? Ni que estuviera haciendo algo malo… - le contestó entrecerrando los ojos.

N: La cuestión no es que hagas nada malo, si no por qué estás saliendo con todo lo que se te pone por delante…

D: Y según tu es porque…

N: Porque no estás sabiendo manejar lo de Lea. Te está superando verla a ella y a Cory… - al escucharla, Dianna rio irónicamente.

D: Te equivocas. Lea está más que superada, por eso estoy conociendo a gente nueva. No me importa ni ella ni su novio. No me afectan. – dijo tratando de convencerse a ella misma. – Y para vuestra información, esta noche voy a cenar con Dean.

Ch: ¿En serio? No creo que sea lo mejor, Di…

D: No voy a hacer nada malo. No quiero ninguna relación seria con nadie. Se trata de divertirse…

N: Sea por lo que sea no creo que sea buena idea que salgas con el tío que se besa con Lea en la mitad de sus escenas. Sabes que últimamente Lea no es mi persona favorita, pero creo que os debéis una charla. Necesitas escucharla, preguntarle y que te responda las miles de dudas que tienes. Entonces me creeré que estás empezando a pasar página.

D: Ya hemos hablado y dejado todo claro. No tengo ninguna duda de nada, ella se ha enamorado de Cory y es feliz con su novio. Punto y final. No me interesa nada más de ella.

Y dejando a sus amigos con la palabra en la boca se fue de allí, a refugiarse en su tráiler. Lejos de presiones y opiniones. Sabía que Lea le importaba todavía, que decir en voz alta que estaba enamorada de Cory la mataba, pero necesitaba olvidarla. Y en aquel momento, su método para hacerlo era salir sin atarse a nadie. Quería comerse el mundo y saber que todo iba a cambiar.

Así que cuando llegó la hora y Dean fue a recogerla para llevarla a un restaurante un poco apartado de la ciudad, cogió aire y se dispuso a pasar la noche lo mejor posible. Olvidándose de managers que le decían que tenía que tener más cuidado con sus salidas en público con alguien distinto cada vez, de amigos que le sugerían una charla que sabía le iba a hacer más daño y de Lea, que cada día que pasaba se comportaba más rara, siempre alterada con todos.

D: ¿Cómo es que me has traído a un restaurante tan apartado? No serás un psicópata o algo raro que me va a secuestrar después de la cena… - dijo entrecerrando los ojos con una mueca divertida, a lo que Dean rio.

De: No, por ahora no he pensado en el secuestro, ya veremos como avanza la noche. – dijo con aquella sonrisa traviesa a la que empezaba a acostumbrarse Dianna. – He notado que no te hace mucha gracia que los paparazzi te saquen por ahí, así que espero que no se hayan molestado en seguirte hasta aquí…

D: O sea que lo has hecho por mí… - dijo con una sonrisa coqueta. - ¿Intentas ganar puntos conmigo?

De: Si. ¿Ha funcionado? – le preguntó esperanzado.

D: Si… - le contestó agachando su mirada sonrojada.

Durante la cena hablaron de mil cosas, de la serie, de sus gustos, de sus aficiones y en cada instante, Dean conseguía sacarle una sonrisa a Dianna. Realmente le gustaba aquel chico, la divertía, sabía como tratarla y sentía una gran atracción por él. Pero sabía que tener algo con él sería un error. Demasiados líos… Así que una vez terminaron de cenar y estaban de regreso al coche se lo aclaró.

D: Dean… entre nosotros no va a pasar nada… - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

De: Vaya, veo que no te andas con rodeos. – dijo con media sonrisa. - ¿Y porque no? Pensaba que iba bien la noche, que nos estábamos divirtiendo.

D: Si, lo estoy pasando estupendamente, ese no es el problema. – le aclaró.

De: ¿Entonces? – dijo sin entender.

D: Yo no quiero nada serio. No estoy buscando novio, Dean. Me gustas, y mucho, pero no va a pasar nada.

De: ¿Y quien te ha dicho que yo quiero algo serio? – le preguntó alzando una ceja.

D: Ya veo… te querías aprovechar de mi… - dijo con un falso enfado que Dean captó al vuelo.

De: No, quería divertirme contigo… - dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la agarraba por la cintura.

D: No quiero líos, Dean y menos con compañeros de trabajo. – dijo agachando la mirada.

De: ¿Por qué? ¿Una mala experiencia? – le preguntó divertido, pero para Dianna no tenía ninguna gracia. - ¿Es Cory? ¿Por eso actúa Lea tan rara cuando estás cerca o tu cuando se acerca? No me digas que te quitó el novio. – siguió con la broma.

D: No, no me ha quitado el novio. – dijo apartándose de él. – Y no quiero seguir hablando de esto. Solo quería que supieras que entre tú y yo no va a pasar nada. – le dijo de fríamente.

De: Lo siento. No pretendía molestarte, Di. – dijo arrepentido, volviendo a acercarse a ella después de unos segundos de silencio. – No te conozco mucho, pero por lo que veo no lo has pasado bien últimamente… No sé que te ha pasado pero te entiendo. Mi novia me dejó hace tres meses después de dos años juntos porque decía que le agobiaba la relación. – le dijo agachando él esta vez la mirada. – Créeme, no quiero saber nada de novias, ni de relaciones serias. Solo quiero pasar buenos momentos, divertirme y vivir la vida sin complicaciones. ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó.

Y Dianna lo miró a los ojos, buscando algún rastro de mentira en aquellas palabras, pero no lo encontró. Vio por primera vez a un Dean distinto, sin caparazón y se sintió más unida a él. Se sintió comprendida y sin poder evitarlo rompió la distancia entre ellos y lo besó.

Como siempre, aquel beso no le movió ni un pelo, pero al menos la calmaba, le hacía dejarse llevar sin pensar en consecuencias y durante algunos minutos, el vacío en su pecho era remplazado por una falsa tranquilidad.

* * *

**Como siempre, mil gracias por todas vuestras reviews, ya sabeis que me ayudan y me suben el ánimo.**

**Se que no habrá gustado mucho el capítulo, a decir verdad no me gusta ni a mi... peroo a partir de ahora vamos a empezar a ver un poco más de interacción entre las chicas. Lo que no aseguro es que sea para algo bueno...**

**Un besazoo y gracias!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Tensión. Ese era el ambiente en el set aquellos días. Sin saber como, las cosas se habían empezado a poner bastante raras con Lea y eso había creado cierta división dentro del grupo que siempre habían sido.

Ella no quería eso. Nunca quiso que su relación, o mas bien su ya inexistente relación con Lea afectase al resto, pero no lo había conseguido.

Últimamente, Lea no paraba de hacer comentarios sarcásticos sobre ella, riendo irónicamente y en muchas ocasiones, dirigiéndose directamente a Dianna para decirle cualquier cosa que sabía que no iba a sentarle bien.

Ante esto, Dianna no había abierto la boca, ni cuando se dirigía a ella, ni cuando lo hacía dirigiéndose al resto para que ella lo escuchara indirectamente. La cuestión es que no estaba dispuesta a caer en provocaciones y por ahora lo estaba consiguiendo, pero sus compañeros no tanto.

Algunos entraban al juego de la morena, sobretodo Naya y le contestaban de no muy buenas formas. Otros, acababan entrando en la discusión en el intento de pararla o de defender a Lea.

Aquello se escapaba de sus manos. No entendía la actitud que estaba tomando Lea. Hasta hacía bien poco, las cosas se habían mantenido tranquilas, cada una en lo suyo, y de un día para otro, empezó con aquellos comentarios y provocaciones.

La mayoría de los comentarios de la morena eran referidos a los supuestos ligues de Dianna o a la relación de ella con Dean. No quería pararse a pensar porque hacía eso. Lea tenía a su novio, estaba enamorada y feliz, y que se comportara de aquella forma la cabreaba. Estaba siendo totalmente egoísta…

Ella en ningún momento le reclamó su relación con Cory. Al contrario, se calló y miró para otro lado cuando los veía de la mano o dándose un beso, incluso cuando oía a Cory llamarla de forma cariñosa. Dolía, pero se aguantaba.

En cambio ella, no había hecho nada para restregarle con quien iba o venia. Los paparazzi la habían pillado saliendo con más de una persona, pero en ese momento, solo mantenía aquella amistad con derecho con Dean. No era ninguna relación y por lo tanto no se comportaban como novios. En el set estaban como siempre, tenían más confianza, había un poco más de contacto, pero se había cuidado y mucho de que lo suyo con Dean no fuera algo público.

A pesar de todo, a pesar de que si hubiera querido, podría haber besado a Dean delante de ella sin que este sospechara nada, pues creería que estaba buscando quedar aquella noche, no lo había hecho ni pensaba hacerlo. No era así. No buscaba darle celos a Lea, buscaba consolarse en los brazos de alguien, mantenerse tranquila y poco a poco tirar hacia delante.

Y creía que lo estaba haciendo, al menos se esforzaba. Lea ya no dolía con tanta intensidad, y al menos para ella era un gran paso después de meses de sufrimiento.

Estaba en el exterior de los estudios, fumando, cosa que hacía con mucha más frecuencia que antes, cuando Dean llegó.

Se saludaron y empezaron a hablar, quedando para verse un día de aquella semana. A lo lejos, vio como Cory y Lea también llegaban y se dirigían cogidos de la mano hacía donde estaban ellos, justo en la entrada.

Un simple hola a su paso y ya estaba todo dicho. O al menos esa era la esperanza de Dianna. No se había levantado de muy buen humor y esperaba que Lea no se dirigiera a ella con aquel sarcasmo del que hacía gala en ese tiempo, porque no sabía si aquel día sería capaz de controlase…

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, dando paso a la tarde donde solo quedaban los compañeros más veteranos. Tenían que rodar una escena donde por primera vez se vería el encuentro de New Directions al completo. Es decir, primera escena que compartía con Lea aquella temporada.

No estaba nerviosa. No compartía ningún dialogo con ella y ni siquiera tenía que mirarla a la cara. La escena estaba centrada en el grupo, así que no tenía de que preocuparse.

Estaba esperando con el resto de compañeros en la sala común. Se encontraba con Naya y Chord, unos de los pocos que sabían que se veía con Dean. Estaban riéndose mientras miraban en la Tablet de Naya, una publicación donde insinuaban que mantenía una relación con un chico. Aquel chico era un antiguo amigo de San Francisco y era gay, así que bromeaban sobre la poca credibilidad de la prensa sin darse cuenta de que Lea se encontraba cerca de ellos.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, fue tarde y por un comentario en voz alta de Lea.

L: Vaya Di, ¿otra conquista? – dijo retándola con la mirada, esperando que entrara a sus provocaciones, pero como siempre, Dianna negó con la cabeza y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la Tablet. Así que aquel día, decidió ir un poco más allá en sus ataques. – Estás que no paras, últimamente te tiras todo lo que se mueve…

Y ahí estaba, la chispa que necesitaba para saltar. Lo había conseguido. Aquel ataque juntado con su mal día y todo lo que llevaba aguantando esos días bastó para que entrara al trapo.

Notaba como la sangre le hervía del enfado, de la impotencia de tener que aguantar insultos, pero aun así, trató de no darle la satisfacción de verla alterada. Así que puso su mejor cara de actriz y cortó a Naya en su intento de defenderla como todos los días, mientras el resto se mantenía en silencio, mirando aquella escena que a ella le parecía tan patética.

N: ¡Creo que hoy ya te has pasado! – le gritó mientras se levantaba para encararla. - ¿De que mierda vas? Te crees que…

D: Naya, para. – la cortó, centrando la atención de toda la sala en ella. – Déjala, no merece la pena que entres en lo que ha dicho.

Miró a Lea, que la miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción, levantando una ceja, y después miró a Cory, que miraba a su novia apretando la mandíbula. Se imaginaba que no le hacía mucha gracia aquella situación. A ella tampoco y mira…

D: Es verdad… últimamente estoy que no hay quien me pare… - dijo volviendo a fijar su vista en Lea, acercándose a ella lentamente. - ¿Pero sabes porque lo hago? – le preguntó y al ver que no contestaba continuó. – Lo hago porque puedo. – le dijo a unos centímetros de su cara con una sonrisa dibujada, mientras que Lea iba borrando la suya por aquella palabras. – No tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie de lo que hago. A lo mejor es eso lo que te pasa y no paras de molestar… Te gustaría hacer lo que yo hago, pero tú si tienes que dar explicaciones… - dijo mirando de reojo a Cory. – O a lo mejor, es que te gustaría ser una de esas personas que me tiro… - le dijo todavía con una sonrisa de suficiencia, viendo como la cara de Lea era todo un poema. Sabía que no lo estaba haciendo bien, pero una vez que empezó no pudo callarse.

L: Cállate… - le exigió la morena en un susurro.

D: Es una pena que no me intereses y tengas novio. Podríamos haber pasado un buen rato…

L: Te odio… - dijo Lea entre dientes y llena de rabia.

D: ¿Qué tú me odias a mí? – le preguntó con su característica ceja alzada mientras se señalaba.

L: Si, y no te puedes hacer una idea de hasta que punto…

D: Me lo puedo imaginar, porque es el mismo odio que yo siento por ti… - le dijo cabreada y perdiendo los nervios. - Te detesto y cada día me alegro más de haberte dejado.

N: Se acabó. – dijo Naya agarrándola por el brazo, reaccionando al shock en el que se encontraban todos allí. – Es suficiente, Di.

Al notar el contacto de Naya en su brazo, Dianna reaccionó, saliendo de aquel trance de ira en el que había entrado. Miró a su alrededor para ver las caras de todos sus compañeros, que las miraban con la boca abierta y tristes al ver en lo que se había convertido su relación.

Y miró a Lea, viendo en sus ojos como intentaba contener las lágrimas detrás de una frialdad que le congeló el alma.

D: Lo siento… - dijo disculpándose por su comportamiento al mismo tiempo que se deshacía del agarre de Naya y salía de aquella sala.

Se fue a su tráiler, a esconderse del mundo, a resguardarse de todo como siempre hacía. Aquel era su pequeño lugar de calma dentro de aquel set.

Cuando llegó, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer apoyándose en esta y cogiéndose las rodillas, en un intento de sentirse protegida. Quería llorar, pero las lágrimas no le salían. Lo único que tenía era un nudo en la garganta cada vez que recordaba la cara de Lea.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo se había dejado llevar de aquella manera? Todo aquel tiempo procurando mantener la calma y la estabilidad en el grupo y en dos minutos se había comportado como una loca… Aquella chica estaba muy lejos de ser Dianna Agron. Ella era una chica tranquila, pacífica, que no le gustaban los conflictos y pocas veces se enfadaba hasta gritar.

En cambio, hacía un momento era todo lo contrario en aquella sala. Se sintió atacada y reaccionó de la peor forma con la persona que más quería a pesar de todo…

Y estando allí sentada, miró hacía el sofá que había en un rincón de su tráiler y sus recuerdos volaron a épocas mejores. Concretamente, a la primera vez que la morena le confesó que la quería…

***Flashback***

Acababan de llegar al tráiler de la rubia. Habían conseguido darle esquinazo a sus compañeros para pasar la hora de la comida allí, disfrutando de su relación a escondidas.

Llevaban dos meses de noviazgo y todavía no se lo habían dicho a nadie. No era fácil confesar que estás saliendo con una compañera, que hasta hace bien poco era tu compañera de piso, aunque a decir verdad, más de uno sospechaba que ahí pasaba algo…

Se encontraban en el sofá que había en aquel tráiler besándose, acariciándose, sintiéndose cerca la una a la otra, pero allí nunca llegaban a mayores. Eran conscientes de que aquel era su puesto de trabajo y que cualquiera podría descubrirlas.

L: Podría pasarme así el resto del día… - le dijo descansando su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia, sintiendo los latidos desacompasados de esta.

D: Pues vamos a hacerlo. – le dijo la rubia dejando un beso en su cabeza. – No creo que nadie eche en falta a la protagonista a la hora de rodar una escena… Yo creo que no se darán cuenta no somos importantes. – dijo haciendo reír a la morena.

Se quedaron disfrutando del silencio durante unos minutos. Nada importaba, solo ellas. El sentir como Dianna le acariciaba el pelo mientras mantenía su cabeza apoyada en la de ella, o como la propia Lea, se dedicaba a hacer figuras sin sentido en la mano que la rubia tenía libre.

Y fue en aquel momento tan normal y cotidiano, cuando la morena se dio cuenta. Quería a Dianna.

Cuando dijo que podría estar de esa manera todo el día, no lo decía de broma. Necesitaba estar cerca de la rubia. Necesitaba sus conversaciones con ella, sus besos, sus caricias, el modo en que la llenaba de paz cuando estaban juntas. Necesitaba mirar aquellos ojos verdes que solo con mirarlos le decían tantas cosas.

Y entonces sintió la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta.

L: Te quiero, Di. – le dijo casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que la rubia lo escuchara. Y se dio cuenta de que lo había escuchado cuando sintió el corazón de esta bombear a más velocidad. – Yo… no se si es pronto para que te lo diga, pero es lo que siento justo en este momento… - dijo alzando su cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos.

D: Es el momento perfecto. – le dijo acariciando su mejilla después de unos segundos de silencio, con un brillo tan intenso en su mirada que por un momento hechizó a la morena. En aquella mirada vio reflejados todos sus sentimientos y no hizo falta que le dijera que la quería, sus ojos habían hablado por ella.

La rubia con una pequeña sonrisa acabó con la poca distancia que había entre sus labios y la besó. Fue un beso tranquilo, distinto a los que se habían dado. Un beso en el que mostraron sin miedo todos los sentimientos que las inundaba en aquel pequeño rincón de un tráiler.

***Fin Flashback***

Amor y odio. Dos sentimientos tan opuestos como unidos, tan diferentes y tan lejanos como lo que sintió cuando le dijo cada una de aquellas cosas.

Cuando la escuchó decirle que la quería, su pecho se llenó de alegría, sintiendo como si quisiera, podría llegar a tocar el cielo con la punta de sus dedos.

En cambio, hacía un rato, cuando escuchó decirle que la odiaba y ella misma se lo decía a la morena, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan hundida como en ese momento…


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Los días habían ido pasando, pero la calma no volvió. A pesar de que Dianna no había tenido que ir a grabar la mayoría de los días, los que sí tenía que ir, se habían convertido en un infierno.

Procuraban no dar un espectáculo delante de todo el mundo y menos de los nuevos, pero cada vez más, eran incapaces de controlarse.

Discutían por cualquier cosa. Por cualquier comentario que alguna dijera, por equivocarse en alguna escena que tenían que compartir con el grupo, incluso por el lugar donde se sentaban entre toma y toma.

Ninguna había vuelto a sacar el tema de novios o amistades, pero con mirarse cuando estaban cerca de Cory o Dean les bastaba para helar un desierto.

Habían entrado en un juego de provocación por parte de ambas que no sabían como acabaría, mientras que el resto de sus compañeros eran meros espectadores de aquel campo de batalla y muchos de los novatos sin entender a que venía todo aquello.

Dianna se encontraba comiendo en un restaurante con Dean. Aprovechando que tenían dos horas de descanso para comer, decidieron no comer en el set.

Dean se estaba convirtiendo en un buen amigo. Se acostaba con él, si, pero a pesar de ello, hablaban mucho de temas muy alejados al amor, en ese momento ninguno tenía ese tema entre sus favoritos, se divertían juntos e incluso visitaban algunas exposiciones de arte al ser Dean un sorprendente entendido en la materia.

Estaban en mitad de la comida cuando Dean sacó un tema sin saber que se metía en terreno pantanoso. Era relacionado con el trabajo, pero él no sabía que para Dianna estaba directamente relacionado con su tema tabú, el amor.

De: Oye, ¿que os pasa últimamente a Lea y a ti? – le preguntó después de beber un poco de agua. – No paráis de discutir.

D: Tampoco es para tanto. – dijo revolviendo el plato con el tenedor. – Han sido dos intercambios de opiniones… - intentó quitarle importancia.

De: ¿En serio? Pero si os faltan los guantes de boxeo y subiros al ring… O untaros en barro y pelearos…eso sería más sexy. – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara haciendo reír a la rubia mientras le tiraba una servilleta.

D: Eres un cerdo. – le dijo negando con la cabeza.

De: Ahora en serio. – dijo sonriendo todavía por ver a Dianna sonrojada por el comentario. – Siempre había pensado que Lea y tú erais amigas, muy buenas amigas. – le dijo mirándola a los ojos y viendo que la otra se revolvía incomoda en la silla mientras bebía agua. – A riesgo de que mi fama de cotilla crezca… - dijo para rebajar un poco la tensión. - Por lo que veía en las revistas o internet no parecía que os llevarais mal.

Dianna se quedó mirándolo en silencio unos segundos, intentando descubrir si aquel comentario era una indirecta y había descubierto que Lea y ella mantuvieron una relación o verdaderamente el chico pensaba eso, que eran amigas. Y como siempre vio sinceridad en sus ojos, así que suspiro y le contestó.

D: Sí, fuimos buenas amigas… pero como ves las cosas cambian… - dijo con un hilo de tristeza que no paso desapercibido para el chico.

De: Desde luego que cambian… - dijo haciendo referencia a las peleas de las chicas. – Pero bueno, míralo por el lado positivo, no tienes que aguantarla. No se antes, porque yo llegué y me pareció una chica estupenda, pero ahora mismo es… no sé que le habré hecho, pero te aseguro que no me trata igual y trabajar con ella puede llegar a ser… - dejó la frase en el aire y resopló mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

D: Se de lo que hablas… - dijo con media sonrisa. – Lea puede llegar a ser muy irritante si se lo propone y frustrante porque siempre quiere llevar la razón aun sabiendo que no la tiene. A veces, cuando tiene un mal día le sale la vena de diva y le da por mandar y gritar sin sentido. Está en el límite entre su personaje de Rachel y ella misma.

De: Sí, más o menos era eso a lo que me refería.

D: De todas formas, no suele comportarse así casi nunca, raras veces tiene un mal día. Al menos antes… - añadió al ver la cara incrédula del chico. – A pesar de todo eso, Lea es una profesional, una perfeccionista con una pasión por todo lo que hace que te contagia. Cuando habla de alguna canción que le toca interpretar y le gusta o cuando una escena le llena, sus ojos se iluminan de una manera increíble. Es una entusiasta por lo que hace. Siempre llena de ilusión y con una sonrisa… Es difícil no dejarse llevar por ella ¿sabes? – le dijo y por primera vez lo miró a los ojos.

Se dio cuenta de que se había quedado absorta mientras hablaba de Lea. Lo supo por la cara con la que la miraba Dean en ese momento, como si hubiera hecho un descubrimiento impresionante. Y realmente lo había hecho.

De: ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? – preguntó después de un momento de silencio, mas para él que para Dianna.

D: Bueno… poco a poco la conocerás mejor, con el tiempo… - dijo rezando porque el chico se refiriera a eso.

De: No hablo de eso. – dijo mirándola a los ojos. – Es ella. Es la razón por la que no quieres ni oír hablar de relaciones serias o del amor… ¿Estás enamorada de Lea? – le preguntó todavía incrédulo por las conclusiones que había sacado.

D: No sé de qué hablas. – dijo mirando incomoda a su alrededor, asegurándose que nadie estaba escuchando aquella conversación. – No… Yo no…

De: Eh, Di, tranquila. – dijo cogiéndole la mano. – A lo mejor he sido un poco brusco. Es solo que… Dios, tendrías que haberte visto hablando de ella. Tus ojos… no los había visto tan brillantes nunca y tu sonrisa es la más creíble que te he visto desde que te conozco… No todo el mundo podría fijarse en esos detalles que cuentas de Lea. Es más, estoy seguro que Cory no tiene ni idea de que a Lea se le iluminan los ojos porque le ha tocado cantar una canción que le gusta… - dijo mientras le acariciaba la mano a la rubia, que tenía la vista centrada en su plato. – Yo solo he dicho lo que he visto… A lo mejor no te habías dado cuenta todavía, no se, pero si no estás enamorada de Lea, te queda muy poco para estarlo completamente…

Dianna no pudo evitar reírse interiormente. ¿Qué no se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Lea? ¿Qué le quedaba poco para estarlo completamente? Lo siento Dean, pero llegas tarde. Hace años que sé que sería capaz de todo por Lea Michele. Incluso rebajarme día tras día para pelearme con ella solo para tener cinco minutos de su atención…

D: Lea y yo estuvimos juntas, Dean… Tienes razón, es por ella por lo que no quiero a nadie en mi vida. – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, dispuesta a ser sincera.

De: ¿Cómo? – preguntó con la boca abierta. El chico no se esperaba que ellas ya hubieran estado juntas. - ¿Tu y ella…?

D: Esto no puede salir de aquí, Dean. – le advirtió. – Bastantes problemas tengo ya como para que esto salga ahora a la luz…

De: No te preocupes. Sabes que me gusta leer las noticias, no contarlas yo. – le dijo sonriéndole, intentando tranquilizarla.

D: Bueno pues eso. Lea y yo hemos estado juntas prácticamente desde que la serie empezó a emitirse…

De: ¿Tanto tiempo?

D: Si… - contestó con una sonrisa al ver la cara del chico. – Nos conocimos el primer día de Glee, el día que nos presentaron a todos los que trabajaríamos allí. Hablé con ella dos minutos y te juro que la conexión que vi entre nosotras me dio miedo. Había algo que la diferenciaba de los demás… No se, fue raro. Pero empezamos a grabar y nosotras a conocernos más. Era fácil hablar con ella, reírme con ella o sonreír simplemente porque ella sonreía. Al principio fuimos amigas, incluso compartimos casa durante unos meses mientras ella encontraba algo para vivir en Los Angeles. Y creo que fue ahí cuando me enamoré como nunca me he enamorado en mi vida… Y por alguna razón, parece que ella se enamoró de mí. – sonrió con tristeza mientras Dean le devolvía el mismo gesto mientras la escuchaba en silencio. Recordar todo eso, hablarlo le estaba viniendo bien, pero los recuerdos felices duelen si sabes que no vas a tener la oportunidad de hacer nuevos. – Al principio ninguna decía nada. Es difícil aceptar que te has enamorado de una mujer cuando nunca antes lo has hecho y más si es tu amiga. Pero acabó pasando. Era una cuestión de piel. Nos necesitábamos cerca, nos habíamos enamorado. Así que unas dos semanas después de que la serie empezara a emitirse empezamos a salir. Al principio lo mantuvimos en secreto. Con el paso de los meses se hizo difícil ocultarlo y se lo dijimos a nuestra familia, a nuestros amigos y a los chicos de la serie.

Y fuimos felices. Dios, Dean no he sido más feliz en mi vida… Pero los productores y nuestros representantes se enteraron y la prensa y los fans empezaron a sospechar. Empezamos a tener problemas, porque nos tenían prohibido todo y para colmo de vez en cuando teníamos que fingir estar con algún chico… No sabíamos manejar la presión. Pero aunque lo dejamos muchas veces, siempre acabábamos volviendo. Era algo que sabíamos. Eran peleas, un tiempo que nos dábamos para empezar con más fuerza. Pero justo antes de acabar la última temporada, dejé a Lea… Ella llevaba un tiempo fingiendo un romance con Cory y yo me cansé de no verla y de no ver un futuro claro en nosotras. Creía o quería creer que pasaría como siempre. A las pocas semanas volveríamos y lo nuestro mejoraría…

De: Una cosa. – la cortó. – Si Lea fingía su relación con Cory, ¿porque actúan también delante de nosotros?

D: Porque ahora están juntos de verdad. – le explicó en un susurro. - Lea se acostó con Cory el mismo día que lo dejamos y me enteré una semana antes de volver de Francia que habían empezado a salir en la realidad.

De: ¿Y porque hizo Lea eso? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido, intentando entender la parte final de aquella historia.

D: Se acostó con él porque se emborracharon y me imagino que está con él porque se ha enamorado. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Sinceramente, muchas veces pienso que llevaban riéndose de mí un tiempo…

De: Pero, ¿no has hablado con ella? ¿No le has preguntado porque está con Cory?

D: No me interesa. No quiero saberlo. Se suponía que Cory era mi amigo y resultó ser de todo menos eso y se suponía que Lea me quería y en realidad quería a Cory. Así que no quiero escuchar explicaciones.

De: Di, no puedes sacar tus propias conclusiones. A lo mejor ella también lo está pasando mal… – le dijo de forma tierna. – Haz lo que creas conveniente, pero hasta que no le preguntes a ella todo no vas a saber la verdad. Sabiendo todo esto, me cuadran muchas cosas, muchos comportamientos de las dos… No se porque está realmente Lea con Cory, pero no creo que esté enamorada. No me lo parecía antes y mucho menos ahora. Hacen una pareja rara y ella en vez de parecer feliz cuando está con él parece que la llevan al matadero. Y ahora entiendo porque ese cambió conmigo… - dijo sin poder evitar reír.

D: No digas tonterías, Lea no sabe que nos acostamos. No hacemos nada raro para que nadie sospeche.

De: Pues te aseguro que Lea se huele algo… Me empezó a tratar diferente cuando empecé a acercarme a ti y ahora es que ni me mira a la cara y cuando me habla es para gruñirme. Créeme, Lea está celosa. – le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

D: No lo creo… - dijo pensándolo por un momento y después negó con la cabeza. – Y aunque lo estuviera a mi me importa una mierda. Ella tiene novio y yo… pues te tengo a ti, que me haces olvidar las penas. – le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, queriendo dejar el tema.

De: Si vas a ser más feliz fingiendo que yo te hago olvidar las penas, por mí bien. Pero antes o después tendrás que bajar a la realidad y vas a necesitar o pasar página lejos de Lea, o escuchar sus explicaciones y después decidir si la perdonas o la olvidas definitivamente.

Dianna no dijo nada, se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, cansada de que todos le aconsejaran aquella charla con Lea. No pensaba tenerla. Y mucho menos alejarse de ella… La seguía necesitando cerca a pesar de toda la historia.

Ahora se conformaba con verla y chillarle con la esperanza de que las palabras que le dedicaba todos los días llenas de falso odio la ayudaran a desprenderse de aquel amor tan puro y cegador que sentía por Lea.

* * *

**Hola! Capítulo un poco de relleno pero es necesario que el pobre Dean se entere de la verdad. No es justo que se entere de rebote ¿no?**

**Quería daros las gracias como siempre por todos esos comentarios que me dejáis. Leer todas vuestras teorias y opiniones es fantastico. Ya sabeis que sin ellos no me animo tanto a escribir.**

**Quería aclarar una cosa. En algunos comentarios me han hecho saber que dejo muy mal a Lea y que hay gente que por fics como este le tienen manía. **

**Lo primera que quiero decir es que esto es un fic muy alejado de la realidad por el simple hecho de que yo no se como como son Lea y Dianna en realidad y no conozco su verdadera historia (ojalá...) La gente no se puede tomar al pie de la letra lo que pasa aquí porque son simplemente situaciones salidas de mi imaginación.**

**Lo segundo es que yo no pretendo dejar mal a Lea. Adoro a Lea, tanto en realidad como en el fic. No quiero que sea la mala, únicamente ha cometido algún error y ninguna de las dos está sabiendo manejar la situación en la que han quedado. Lea está sufriendo, sabe que lo ha hecho mal y Dianna tampoco está siendo una santa. Las dos están sacando caracter y se están equivocando no solo Lea...**

**Y por último, deciros que se que el fic es un poco dramático, pero no pueden pasar de 0 a 100 en dos días. Se necesita un proceso para perdonar y canalizar todos los sentimientos que tienen en este momento. Están tocando fondo entre las dos. A partir de aquí, tiempo al tiempo...**

**Un besazo a todos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Leer, escribir nuevos guiones, valorar nuevas propuestas para películas, clases de guitarra, fotografía… A eso dedicaba Dianna el tiempo libre que le dejaba la serie, el cual últimamente era bastante.

No salía en todos los episodios y en algunos en los que si participaba eran dos o tres escenas.

Por una parte lo agradecía aquel tiempo libre, ya que era tiempo en el que no tenía que ver a Lea y sus continuos encontronazos. Además aprovechaba para pasar tiempo con Ashley, Naya o Dean. Pero por otro lado, le apasionaba su trabajo. Aunque en esos meses las cosas estuvieran fuera de control, antes realmente disfrutaba yendo al set de Glee a grabar con la que en aquellos años se habían convertido en su pequeña familia.

Estaba sentada en la sala común hablando apartada de los demás que estaban allí con Naya después de rodar una escena con ella y sacó aquel tema al que venía dándole vueltas en los últimos días.

D: ¿Crees que habrá otra temporada de la serie?

N: Si, claro. ¿Por qué no? Las cosas no van tan bien como otros años, pero seguimos arriba. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – preguntó extrañada, ya que Dianna nunca se había preocupado por aquellas cosas.

D: Porque no se si yo voy a estar… - se sinceró finalmente.

N: ¿Qué? – dijo totalmente incrédula. - ¿Cómo no vas a estar? Eres Quinn Fabray, tienes que estar. Eres una de las protagonistas.

D: Precisamente, esa es una de las razones por las que estoy planteándome no renovar si me lo proponen… - empezó a explicar. – Puede que en algún capítulo de alguna temporada hayamos sido las protagonistas, pero éramos más secundarias que otra cosa. Y este año con la trama de los nuevos hemos pasado de ser secundarias a los últimos que se nos tiene en cuenta. – al ver la cara de Naya sonrió de medio lado. – Sabes que nunca me ha importado eso. No me importa salir cinco minutos y que otros tengan más protagonismo. No soy así y lo sabes. Pero antes me lo pasaba bien aquí… Venía y disfrutaba, en cambio ahora esto es un infierno Nay… Ya no me levanto entusiasmada por tener que venir a grabar.

N: O sea que te estás planteando dejar esto por Lea. – dijo con el ceño fruncido y esperando a que la rubia contestara después de unos segundos de silencio.

D: Si… gran parte de que esté pensando en dejarlo es por ella. - dijo resignada. – No por ella directamente, si no por lo que estamos haciendo. Es raro el día en el que no nos peleamos y formamos un escandalo. Es más, no se como no se ha filtrado a la prensa todas estas peleas todavía… Pero bueno, además estar aquí a medias hace que no pueda estar concentrada en otro proyecto realmente. No todo se debe a lo personal, también pienso en mi carrera…

N: Di, no puedes tomar de referencia el trato que tienes con Lea ahora para dejar esto. No se a que jugáis con todos los líos que montáis, pero no es sano. De todas formas, piénsatelo muy bien antes de tomar una decisión, porque no siempre vais a estar como el perro y el gato. Las cosas irán a mejor. O al menos eso espero… - dijo esto último en un susurro haciendo reír a Dianna.

D: Si, claro que me lo voy a pensar. No está nada decidido, solo es un pensamiento que tengo. De hecho eres a la primera que se lo comento, ni siquiera lo he hablado con mi representante.

Y cuando Naya iba a contestar, Lea entró en la sala seguida por Cory. Venían discutiendo acaloradamente y la morena no se cortó en seguir aquella discusión delante de los demás.

L: No pienso ir y punto.

C: Tenemos que ir, nuestros representantes ya lo han organizado todo. Han hecho lo imposible para darnos unos días libres y mi familia ya sabe que vamos. Ahora no puedo decir que no vamos.

L: Si que puedes. Y si no lo haré yo. No pienso ir a Canadá, Cory.

C: Venga, Lea… - dijo casi suplicante. – Será divertido. Estaremos en familia y podremos hacer snowboard o puedo enseñarte algunos lugares que me gustan…

L: ¡No me gusta el snowboard, ya te lo he dicho! No me gusta estar rodeada solo de nieve. Y no voy a ir a hacerle una visita a tu familia…

C: ¡Pues vamos a ir porque está todo organizado! – acabó por gritar él también. – Es mi familia y tu deber como mi novia es visitarla conmigo.

L: Yo no tengo ninguna obligación por ser tu novia, que te quede claro. – le amenazó con el dedo.

C: Me estás cansando, Lea. Me estoy hartando de todas tus tonterías.

L: ¡Pues si tan harto estás de mis tonterías ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer! ¡Olvídame mientras haces snowboard rodeado de tu queridísima familia! – siguió gritándole.

Mientras tanto, todos los que estaban allí presentes intentaban seguir en sus conversaciones para no sentirse incomodos con aquella pelea, pero era realmente difícil no escuchar todo lo que decían.

Dianna había estado observándolos desde que habían entrado. Aquello le parecía el colmo. No solo tenía que aguantar verlos juntos, si no que ahora también tenía que aguantar sus peleas de enamorados.

Estuvo a punto de soltar algún comentario durante la discusión, pero Naya viéndole las intenciones se dedicó a agarrarle del brazo y mirarla amenazante, advirtiéndole que se mantuviera al margen, al igual que Dean, que al otro lado de la sala la miraba mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus labios, indicándole que mantuviera silencio.

Y lo hizo, mantuvo silencio, se mordió la lengua en más de una ocasión, pero finalmente no aguantó. No iba a perder la oportunidad de meter baza. Lo que no sabía es todo lo que iba a desencadenar el comentario.

D: Dejad de gritar ya. – dijo alzando la voz y con la cara seria, recibiendo un codazo en las costillas por parte de Naya. – A ninguno de los que estamos aquí nos interesa vuestras peleas.

Y como siempre que alzaba la voz, todos quedaron en silencio, rogando por que no volvieran a ver el continuo intercambio de opiniones en el que vivían últimamente.

L: ¿Tienes algún problema, Dianna? – preguntó girándose hacía ella, intentando contener el cabreo que en aquel momento no tenía nada que ver con ella.

D: Si, tus gritos, son insoportables. Así que todos te agradeceríamos que te callaras un rato para variar.

L: ¿En serio te parecen insoportables mis gritos? – preguntó a punto de estallar, sintiendo como aquello terminaría mal.

D: Si.

L: Pues cuando estaba metida en tu cama, no parecían desagradarte mis gritos… - soltó sin pensar, sin filtro. Pero lejos de arrepentirse, se quedó mirándola seria, desafiante, intentando no pensar en lo que había dicho ni escuchar los cuchicheos del resto, ya tendría tiempo más tarde para lamentarse.

"¿Qué estaban liadas?" "No puede haber dicho eso…" o "Ahora lo entiendo todo…" fueron algunas de las frases que Dianna pudo escuchar después de aquel comentario de la morena. Y notó como una pequeña sonrisa se iba formando en su cara. Estaban llegando lejos, demasiado lejos, pero ahora no se podía callar.

D: Ni me gustan tus gritos ahora, ni me gustaban en mi cama. Pero tienes razón… parecías disfrutar bastante… ¿Qué pasa que lo echas de menos?

N: Vale ya, Di.

C: A mi novia no le vuelvas a hablar así. – dijeron Cory y Naya a la vez, recibiendo un irónico levantamiento de ceja de la rubia, que los miraba divertida y volvía centrar la vista en Lea, la cual había dejado su ira a un lado y sonreía falsamente.

L: Baja esos humos Lady Di… - dijo burlonamente. – Que creas que disfrutaba me hace sentir orgullosa de mi capacidad como actriz… - dijo acercándose a ella. – Contigo en la cama es donde más he tenido que poner a prueba mis dotes como actriz. Me alegro que te lo creyeras…

Y sin más dejó la sala para dirigirse a su tráiler, dejando allí plantada a Dianna con la boca abierta. Con aquellas palabras se le había borrado por completo la sonrisa de superioridad que había mantenido durante toda la conversación.

Tardó unos segundos pero reaccionó. Se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a seguir a Lea, zafándose del brazo de Dean, que intentaba impedir que siguiera con aquella locura y dirigiéndole una mirada matadora a Cory en el camino, el cual estaba discutiendo con Chord al haberle recriminado que se riera del comentario de Lea.

Salió a toda prisa de allí, intentado alcanzar a la morena en el camino. No iba a permitir que la dejara en ridículo delante de todos y luego se fuera tan tranquila. Pero no le dio tiempo. Llegó justo cuando Lea iba a cerrar la puerta, lo que aprovechó ella para poner un pie, impedir que se acabara de cerrar y meterse en el tráiler donde habían pasado tan buenos momentos.

L: ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? – preguntó Lea al darse cuenta de que había conseguido entrar.

D: Si piensas que vas a decir eso y te vas a ir tan tranquila vas lista. – dijo acercándose a ella al mismo tiempo que Lea retrocedía.

L: Vete de aquí ahora mismo. – dijo intentado sonar lo mas convincente posible, notando como se quedaba sin espacio para retroceder al chocar con la pared.

D: ¿Fingías cuando nos acostábamos? ¿No disfrutabas cuando hacíamos el amor, Lea? – preguntó acabando con el espacio que había entre ellas mientras le agarraba por la cintura. - ¿Es eso verdad?

L: Si… - dijo titubeando. – Tan verdad como que tu no soportas mis gritos…

Y al escucharla Dianna sonrió. Entonces no debería hacerle caso a ese comentario, porque lo que dijo sobre sus gritos fue la mentira más grande que había dicho en mucho tiempo.

Pero ya estaba allí, muy cerca de ella… Tocándola, rozándola por primera vez en meses… Y al darse cuenta se puso seria, mirando a los ojos a Lea, que la miraba expectante, intentando adivinar cual sería su siguiente movimiento.

Lea no tardó mucho en descubrirlo. Dianna se abalanzó a sus labios sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

L: ¿Qué crees que haces? – le preguntó forcejeando con ella, sin saber muy bien de donde salía aquella fuerza de voluntad por alejarla.

D: Demostrarte que lo que dices no es verdad.

Y Lea no se opuso más. ¿Para que? Llevaba deseando aquello desde el mismo día que salió de la casa de Dianna el mismo día que la dejó. Lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse llevar por todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones que las invadían.

No era un beso tierno ni lento, al contrario. Era un beso desesperado, pasional, incluso violento, demostrando en él toda la frustración, el enfado, las ganas que tenían la una de la otra.

Los suspiros no tardaron en aparecer. No se daban tregua ni siquiera para respirar. Era más necesario sentirse cerca de la otra que coger aire. Dianna no tardó en sacar su lengua y Lea tampoco tardó en abrir su boca lo suficiente para acogerla, para encontrarse en una batalla totalmente húmeda. En cuanto sintieron el contacto de sus lenguas ninguna fue capaz de reprimir un pequeño gemido, incitándolas a continuar con aquella pequeña locura.

Las manos de la rubia no estaban quietas. Todavía por encima de la ropa, iban de la espalda de la morena a su cintura y de su cintura a su abdomen, hasta que finalmente acabaron tocando sus pechos, provocando inmediatamente otro gemido por parte de Lea.

Por otro lado, la morena tampoco quería quedarse quieta, así que en cuanto sintió las manos de su rubia recorriéndola, ella hizo lo mismo. El mismo recorrido con la única diferencia de que sus manos acabaron en el trasero de Dianna, apretándola más a ella, sintiéndola más.

En ese momento la rubia sintió que perdería el control. Como Lea siguiera tocándola no podría hacer lo que se proponía. No podía dejarse llevar totalmente, así que terminó el beso mordiéndole el labio inferior a Lea mientras le sujetaba las manos con una de las suyas. Con la mano que se quedó libre, metió la mano dentro de la camiseta de la morena, rozando su piel, sintiendo los escalofríos que provocaba en ella. Y mirándola a los ojos, apartó el sujetador lo suficiente para poder rozar uno de sus pechos.

En cuanto sus manos tocaron uno de sus pezones, provocando que la morena jadeara, retorciéndose de placer, Lea se volvió a acercar a sus labios con desesperación, con la respiración entrecortada por todo lo que estaba sintiendo e intentando soltar sus manos del agarre de Dianna. Esta última bajó sus besos al cuello de la morena, dejando por el camino pequeños mordiscos y sin dejar en ningún momento desatendido el pezón de Lea.

Y en un momento, la rubia volvió a ir más allá en aquella espiral. Se separó de la morena mínimamente para poder subirle la camiseta y hacer el trabajo que antes hacía su mano con su lengua y sus dientes. La morena ya había perdido todo el sentido de la realidad. Solo podía morderse el labio para que sus gemidos no fueran tan evidentes.

L: Déjame tocarte. – le pidió con la voz totalmente ronca por la excitación, al ver que no soltaba sus manos en ningún momento.

D: No. – contestó la rubia volviendo a subir, recorriendo con su lengua su cuello y su mandíbula hasta llegar a sus labios. – Ahora vas a gritar… - le advirtió en un susurro en su oído, acabando por morderle el lóbulo y provocando un gemido un poco más fuerte que los otros, bajando su mano peligrosamente hacía su objetivo.

Agradeció enormemente el nuevo vestuario de la nueva Rachel, porque aquella falda le facilitaba mucho su trabajo. Se separó de ella y volviendo a mirarla a los ojos retiró las braguitas y notando que estaba totalmente lista metió dos de sus dedos sin vacilar, consiguiendo el primer grito de Lea, la cual no se esperaba aquel movimiento.

Dianna empezó a mover sus dedos con decisión, disfrutando de la vista que le regalaba Lea. Ver su cara de placer no tenía precio. Escuchar todas las cosas sin sentido que decía a causa del placer era música para sus oídos y eso le hizo perder la cabeza. Deshizo el agarre de las manos de la morena, dejándola libre para que Lea la tocase con total libertad por todo el cuerpo, mientras ella se dedicaba a profundizar un nuevo beso.

L: Dios, Di… Estoy a punto… - dijo como pudo, a penas sin voz. Pero Dianna ya sabía que estaba a punto de llegar, la conocía como la palma de su mano, no había olvidado nada de todo lo que habían vivido y tantos años habían hecho que supiera descifrar cada una de las caras, de los sonidos y de los movimientos de su cuerpo.

D: ¿Si? – le preguntó en su oído.

Y cuando Lea asintió mientras metía su mano debajo de su camiseta, Dianna paró todos sus movimientos. Poco a poco se separó de ella con una sonrisa.

L: ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó con las mejillas encendidas y sintiendo sus piernas temblando, intentando mantenerse en pie. – No pares ahora…

D: He pensado que para que vas a seguir fingiendo… Mejor llama a tu novio que seguro que te hace disfrutar de verdad.

L: ¿Qué? – dijo totalmente incrédula. – Sabes…sabes que no lo decía en serio…

D: Lo se… pero ahora tu te pensarás las cosas dos veces antes de decirlas. Está muy mal mentir, Lea… - dijo dirigiéndose hacía la puerta una vez se aseguró que su ropa y su pelo estaban correctos.

L: No puedes dejarme así, Dianna. – dijo cabreada. – Ni se te ocurra salir por esa puerta.

Pero ya era tarde, la rubia había salido ya, escuchando detrás de ella los insultos que le estaba dedicando la morena a pleno pulmón dentro del tráiler.

Con una sonrisa se dirigió a su propio tráiler y se echó en el sofá con la intención de controlar su respiración y la temperatura de su cuerpo, la cual había subido hasta límites insospechados. Conforme iban pasando los minutos y pensaba en lo que había pasado aquella sonrisa se esfumó. Puso sus manos en la cara negando con la cabeza.

¿Pero que has hecho Dianna? ¿En que estabas pensando para hacer eso? No puedes haber caído ya más bajo… Estás perdiendo totalmente tu dignidad… ¿Qué mierda pasa conmigo?


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

De repente, todo se había relajado. Lo que antes eran gritos, ahora eran silencios. Donde antes había peleas, ahora había miradas avergonzadas de dos chicas que parecían dos adolescentes en aquel momento. Pero lo importante es que todo estaba tranquilo.

Después de lo que pasó en el tráiler de Lea, ninguna de las dos volvió a provocar a la otra. Habían vuelto a pasar a la fase de ignorancia. Era lo mejor que podían hacer. Ninguna quería volver a sentirse tan rastrera como se sintieron después de su encuentro.

No era así como querían estar, dejando en evidencia a la otra y teniendo encuentros a escondidas. No. Aquello solo provocaba más dolor del que había. Así que firmaron una especie de tregua en silencio.

Nadie sabía que había pasado para que esas peleas desaparecieran, pero lo agradecían enormemente. Se había hecho realmente incomodo el trabajar con ellas, por lo que se limitaron a seguir con las grabaciones entre el buen ambiente e ignorar las constantes preguntas que los nuevos compañeros hacían a los más antiguos sobre Lea y Dianna.

Excepto Dean, ninguno de los nuevos actores sabía nada de aquella relación. Como el chico, pensaban que habían sido amigas y se extrañaron al ver lo mal que se llevaban en realidad. Hasta que se enteraron por aquella pelea final de todo, dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta y con ganas de saber más. No todos los días se descubre que la protagonista de Glee y su enemiga en la ficción han mantenido una relación y que ahora la morena está con el otro protagonista de la serie. A quien se le preguntara podría decir que aquello era mucho mejor que una telenovela…

Dianna había pasado la mañana en el estudio de grabación para una canción de la serie y por la tarde tuvo que ir al set para grabar una escena. Dejó sus cosas en el tráiler, se cambió y se dirigió a la zona de los platós donde se llevó una grata sorpresa.

-¡Di! – escuchó que la nombraban nada más entrar en la que representaba la sala de coro.

D: ¡Jon! – dijo la rubia en un gritito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver al chico allí, rodeado de todos los compañeros y dirigiéndose a ella después de levantarse.

J: ¿Cómo está mi rubia favorita? – preguntó abrazándola fuerte bajo la mirada de todos los que estaban allí, incluida Lea, que los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, agradeciendo que no estuviera allí Cory para reclamarle.

D: Bien, muy bien. – le contestó después de darle un beso. - ¿Y tu, como estás? ¿Viene de visita Jesse St James a Glee?

J: Estoy bien. – dijo riendo al ver el entusiasmo de Dianna. – Y no, Jesse no está de vuelta por ahora.

D: ¿Entonces?

J: He venido unos días a ver a Lea.

D: Claro, claro, que tonta… - se recriminó su pregunta. – Sea como sea es estupendo verte. Sabes que siempre me gustan tus visitas. Se te echa de menos J Groff… quiero decir, Jon… - rectificó corriendo mirando de reojo a Lea. Solo ella le llamaba así y cuando estaban juntas y Dianna para molestarla lo nombraba de esa manera, la morena fingía un berrinche que siempre acababa después de un beso de la rubia para calmarla. Pero visto lo visto, aquello se había vuelto una costumbre, solo que esta vez parece ser que sin berrinche ni beso de por medio.

J: Sabes que puedes llamarme como quieras, eres una de las pocas privilegiadas… - dijo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

En ese momento llamaron a la rubia para que la maquillaran y poder grabar su escena, así que se despidió de Jonathan con un beso y unas cuantas frases más y se fue a cumplir con su obligación.

Una vez terminó la escena, charló un poco con los compañeros que quedaban por allí para luego ir a su tráiler, cambiarse la ropa y recoger sus cosas. Se dirigía ya a su coche, cuando vio a Lea con Jonathan, los cuales estaban llegando al coche de la morena, que se encontraba unos metros más allá del de Dianna.

Pensó en pasar desapercibida, que no la vieran, pero iba a ser imposible. Le apetecía hablar con su amigo, pero no podía forzar las cosas con Lea. Estaba visto y comprobado que les hacía falta poco para estallar en una batalla y ahora que las cosas estaban mejor no iba a arriesgarse. Por lo tanto, decidió despedirse desde lejos y largarse de allí lo antes posible.

D: Adiós. – dijo llamando la atención de los neoyorquinos, que al escucharla se giraron para verla despedirse con un gesto de su mano.

J: Espera, Di. – le pidió, consiguiendo que la rubia dirigiera sus pasos hacía ellos.

D: Dime. – dijo llegando a la altura de ambos, tratando de no mirar a Lea.

J: Vamos a ir a tomar un café, ¿te apetece venir y nos ponemos al día? – preguntó el chico.

Por la cara de Jonathan, sabía que se lo pedía de verdad, porque le apetecía saber de ella, pero también era consciente de que la situación era delicada. Dianna miró a Lea de reojo un segundo, pensándose por un instante el ir, pero en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de Lea, agachó la cabeza avergonzada, acordándose de lo que había pasado en el tráiler de la morena.

D: No creo que sea buena idea Jon… - dijo mirándolo finalmente. – Mejor otro día ¿vale?

J: Si, claro, perdona. No quería incomodarte. – le dijo arrepentido por aquella proposición.

D: No pasa nada. – le tranquilizó con una sonrisa. – Tengo que irme ya. Me ha alegrado verte Jon…

J: A mi también me ha gustado verte. – dijo dándole un abrazo. – Me alegra ver que estás un poquito mejor que la última vez que te vi. Con preocuparme con una es suficiente… - le dijo en un susurro al oído para que no le escuchara Lea. – Te quiero mucho rubia. – dijo al separarse de ella y darle un beso.

D: Y yo a ti, ya lo sabes… - le respondió un poco confundida.

Después de aquello, se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, como esperando a que alguna de las chicas se dijera algo, pero lo único que pasó fue que la tensión creció, así que con un simple adiós se despidieron los tres.

Era la segunda vez que Jonathan le daba a entender que estaba preocupado por Lea, pero no entendía el porqué. Ya se pasó unos días dándole vueltas a la cabeza y no pensaba hacerlo otra vez. Se preocupaba porque era su mejor amiga y eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Punto y final. Estaría agobiada con el disco o cualquier chorrada que a ella no le debía importar…

Pasadas unas horas, Lea y Jonathan estaban en casa de la morena cenando cuando el chico sacó a relucir el motivo de su preocupación.

J: ¿No vas a comer más? – le preguntó mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

L: No tengo mas hambre… - dijo dejando el cubierto en el plato.

J: No te has comido ni la mitad del plato, Lea. Es una simple ensalada.

L: No empieces J Groff… - dijo poniéndole ojitos, intentando librarse del sermón de su amigo.

J: Si empiezo. No puedes vivir así. Incluso un pájaro come más que tu.

L: Eres un exagerado.- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

J: Si, un poco. Pero Lea, me preocupas… - le confesó rendido.

L: No lo hagas. Ahora como más.

J: Es verdad… Has pasado de no probar bocado a comerte la mitad del plato de ensalada… que alivio… - dijo irónicamente.

L: No voy a morirme de hambre Jon… No lo hago aposta. – dijo resoplando. – Es que no tengo hambre, se me cierra el estomago.

J: Pues abre el estomago, aunque sea por mi. No preocupes a tu mejor amigo y comete el plato entero, por favor. – le pidió.

L: Dios…Solo por no escucharte. – dijo volviendo a comer desganada.

J: Gracias.

Terminaron de cenar, recogieron la cocina y se sentaron en el sofá a ver una película, pero no le prestaron mucha atención, ya que estaban todo el rato hablando.

J: ¿Qué tal por Canadá? – le pregunto en tono burlón.

L: Genial. – le respondió falsamente, haciendo reír a su amigo. – Ha sido tan divertido hacer snowboard, se me da tan bien… Y luego con su familia… Uff ni te imaginas lo simpáticos que son y la confianza que tengo con ellos…

J: ¿No te han tratado bien?

L: No es eso… Claro que me han tratado bien. – dijo poniéndose seria. – Pero todo es demasiado incomodo. Igual que cuando visitamos a mis padres. Es raro… ¿Qué necesidad hay de interactuar con las familias?

J: Sois novios, se supone que eso es lo normal… - le respondió dando a entender que era obvio.

L: Lo se… Pero no estoy a gusto con su familia y cuando él está con la mía tampoco. No se si estoy paranoica o que, pero cada vez que hago una visita con Cory, noto como mi madre me mira con cierto reproche, como desilusionada o decepcionada conmigo… - confesó algo triste.

J: Eso son tonterías. Tu madre te adora, con Cory o sin el. – intentó animarla, consiguiendo una sonrisa por su parte.

L: Es todo tan distinto a cuando… - pero no terminó la frase, se calló, arrepentida por un momento de sus pensamientos.

J: A cuando estabas con Di… - acabó su amigo, sabiendo a que se refería.

L: Si… No era ningún esfuerzo visitar a la familia de la otra, al contrario. Era agradable… Para mi, su familia se convirtió en mi familia, y creo que para Dianna era igual… - dijo con tristeza, recibiendo como apoyo la mano de su amigo en su rodilla. – Incluso su padre que no lo he visto mucho es un hombre encantador…

J: ¿Qué tal va la cosa entre vosotras? – preguntó aprovechando que había salido el tema.

L: No va, ya lo has visto. Cuando le has pedido que viniera a tomar un café le ha faltado salir corriendo…

J: Bueno, al menos no os echáis los trastos a la cabeza como me dijiste la última vez ¿no?

L: Si… - dijo desviando la mirada.

J: ¿Habéis hablado o algo para daros un respiro? – intentó sacarle las palabras.

L: No, simplemente, cada una por su lado hemos pensado que debíamos ser dos chicas maduras y aceptar esto como personas civilizadas. – dijo sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

J: Ya… cada una por su lado… Lea mírame y dime que ha pasado. Te conozco.

L: Preferiría no contártelo… Es demasiado patético…

J: Venga ya. No será para tanto…

L: Le dije delante de todos que siempre había fingido con ella en la cama…

J: ¡Lea! – la regañó con el gesto serio.

L: Lo se, sé que me equivoqué y que es la mentira más grande que he dicho en mi vida… Pero esta vez fue porque ella empezó a provocarme… Tengo claro que no me he portado bien y que no he parado de pinchar para provocarla, pero ella no se ha quedado corta… - intentó defenderse. - El caso es que le dije eso y me fui a mi tráiler, pero ella me siguió, entró y me dijo que me iba a demostrar que mentía y se tiró a por mí… Dios… creo que en ese momento podría haber muerto Jon…

J: ¿Cómo? ¿Qué Di se tiró a por ti? O sea, que lo habéis hecho. – dijo con la boca abierta, totalmente sorprendido.

L: No… Bueno yo casi… - no acababa de encontrara las palabras, estaba totalmente roja de la vergüenza de tener que contar eso. – Joder que vergüenza… Me dejó a medias… Cuando estaba a punto de llegar se apartó y me dijo que llamara a otro que me hiciera disfrutar, y que contar mentiras estaba mal… Y desde entonces soy incapaz de mirarla sin avergonzarme y ella no se, supongo que está igual…

Jonathan la miraba sin poder creérselo hasta que rompió en una carcajada.

L: No te rías, no es gracioso. – dijo molesta. – No sabes cuanto la odié… - dijo resoplando. - ¡Me dejó a medias! ¿Cómo pudo irse?

J: Dios, si que es gracioso, Lea… - dijo cuando se calmó un poco. – No conocía esa vena vengativa de la rubia…

L: Yo tampoco, te lo puedo asegurar…

J: Eres consciente de que te lo has buscado tú ¿no? Quiero decir, ella ha actuado fatal, pero es que no habéis parado de comportaros como dos niñatas y lo único que habéis conseguido es haceros más daño…

L: Lo se, pero no puedo ignorarla, es superior a mi. Me mata verla en internet con un tío distinto cada semana y aguantarla en el set con su novio.

J: ¿Tiene novio?

L: No… pero tiene algo con Dean, estoy segura. No los he visto cariñosos ni nada, pero se miran distinto, tienen como más confianza el uno con el otro. No se, pero lo noto, tienen algo.

J: La sigues queriendo ¿verdad?

L: Ya lo sabes… Más que a mi vida, ya te lo he dicho mil veces.

J: Pues yo también te voy a volver a repetir esto, si la quieres, si te importa, déjala ir, Lea…

L: ¡Claro, que fácil es decir eso cuando tienes un novio que te quiere con locura esperándote en Nueva York! – gritó enfadada por el comentario.

J: Te recuerdo que tú también tienes novio.

L: ¡Me importa una mierda mi novio! Joder, en que maldita hora eché el peor polvo de mi vida con Cory… Estaba allí, debajo de él y mientras él disfrutaba yo ya me estaba arrepintiendo. – siguió gritando, pero esta vez enfadada con ella misma.

En realidad, Lea no había disfrutado ni una de las veces que había estado con Cory. La primera vez, pensó que sería por el alcohol que llevaban los dos en las venas, pero luego pudo comprobar que eran incompatibles en la cama. Dianna con un beso era capaz de despertar en ella infinitas sensaciones más que el chico en el proceso entero de mantener relaciones…

L: Mi vida se ha convertido en una autentica locura, Jon… - dijo más calmada. – Estoy con Cory, que me quiere y no soy capaz ni siquiera de hacer el esfuerzo de disimular que no lo quiero… ¡Y él no dice nada! Cada vez que le doy un corte o le rechazo se limita a suspirar. Lo sabe. No me lo ha dicho pero sabe que sigo enamorada como el primer día de Di. Joder, es frustrante seguir enganchada a una persona que sabes que ya has perdido… En estos meses, el único momento de felicidad que he tenido ¿sabes cual ha sido? – preguntó a su amigo, que negó con la cabeza, dejando pacientemente que su amiga soltara todo lo que llevaba encima. – Pues no ha sido cuando me dijeron que iba a grabar un disco, ni cuando he estado grabando en Nueva York como tanto me gusta y mucho menos ha sido al lado de mi novio. El instante en el que me he sentido feliz, fue cuando el otro día estaba en mi tráiler, con Dianna entre mis brazos besándome. Durante un segundo tuve esperanza… Sentí que todo seguía igual, que todo estaba bien entre nosotras, que Dianna me seguía queriendo… Pensé que todo se podría solucionar, que me perdonaría y seríamos capaces por fin de hacer funcionar lo nuestro… Y fui feliz Jon, solo con ese pensamiento…

J: Ven aquí. – dijo rodeándola con sus brazos, dejando que la morena apoyara la cabeza en su pecho. – Deja a Cory. Empieza a hacer las cosas bien, cariño…

L: He estado a punto de hacerlo muchas veces… Pero aunque lo deje tengo un contrato firmado que me obliga a seguir con él de cara a la prensa. Ya sé que soy una cobarde, pero lo único que conseguiría sería complicar más las cosas y no necesito más complicaciones en mi vida en este momento.

J: No me gusta verte tan perdida, Lea…

L: Ni a mi… pero me lo he buscado yo solita… Ojalá pudiera controlar el tiempo y volver atrás… Nadie iba a conseguir separarme de mi Lady, ni siquiera yo misma… - dijo en un susurro, mientras recibía un beso en la cabeza de su gran amigo.

* * *

**De nuevo, mil gracias por todos los comentarios! Me encanta leerlos. **

**Quería explicar, que Lea si se acostó con Cory, no la engañó. A lo mejor no quedó del todo claro, pero aunque en un primer momento solo tenía pequeños flashes de lo que pasó, ella es completamente consciente de lo que hizo. Ahora pasado el tiempo se acuerda de todo. Espero que se haya entendido con este capítulo. Todos cometemos errores y Lea con alcohol no iba a ser una excepción...**

**Saludos y besos! Espero que os siga gustando la historia a pesar del sufrimiento. Todo mejorará...**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Todo seguía igual. En una sospechosa calma que nadie quería perturbar. Cada uno ponía de su parte por que aquel ambiente se mantuviera. No habían faltado las situaciones tensas con Lea y Dianna de protagonistas, pero habían aprendido a no llevar las cosas al límite y retirarse de conversaciones donde chocaban.

Habían pasado una jornada intensa de trabajo por la mañana pero ninguno se había quejado, al contrario. Saber que tendrían la mayor parte de la tarde libre y dos días de descanso tenía a algunos entusiasmados.

Ya habían acabado el rodaje y prácticamente todos habían salido corriendo. Lea había tenido que quedarse en los estudios un rato más, ya que tenía una reunión con Ryan, donde este le hizo saber las tramas que tendría Rachel en los próximos capítulos.

Salió un poco nerviosa, enterarse de que en muy pocas semanas tendría que grabar las primeras escenas solo acompañada de Dianna en Nueva York le había puesto en alerta. Las cosas no estaban en el momento idóneo como para rodar el feliz rencuentro de Quinn y Rachel, cumpliendo así con la promesa de utilizar los billetes para verse. Pero tampoco podía decirle a Ryan que se negaba. Ese era su trabajo y por encima de todo era una profesional y estaba segura de que la rubia pensaría exactamente lo mismo. Show must go on…

Iba caminando hacía la salida por los pasillos de los estudios cuando en el mismo banco donde semanas antes ella estaba sentada, observando como Dianna abrazaba a su familia, vio a la misma rubia sentada. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se tocaba ambos lados de la cabeza con dos dedos, masajeando la zona.

Estaba llegando allí y tenía claro que no diría nada, seguiría su camino y disfrutaría de aquel pequeño descanso que tenían. Pero aprovechando que la rubia tenía los ojos cerrados, la observó durante unos segundos sin detenerse. No la vio bien. Le pasaba algo y sin poder remediarlo se preocupó por ella. Era algo que no podía controlar, a pesar de todo, de que Dianna no quisiera saber nada de ella, de sus constantes peleas, de Cory, ella siempre se preocuparía por la rubia.

No dijo nada. Siguió andando hasta la puerta, mientras Dianna ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Pero al llegar a la salida, se arrepintió. ¿Cómo iba a dejarla allí sin saber si le pasaba algo? ¿Y si era algo grave? ¿Y si la mandaba a la mierda al preguntarle? ¡Cálmate Lea! se exigió a ella misma. Le preguntas, si te contesta bien, estupendo, podrás ser feliz una semana entera y si te contesta mal, te giras y te vas. Así que cogió aire y volvió sobre sus pasos.

L: ¿Estás bien? – preguntó mientras se ponía delante de ella después de pensarlo unos segundos más.

Dianna abrió los ojos, comprobando si verdaderamente Lea estaba ahí delante o si estaba empezando a alucinar. Se quedó mirándola unos segundos que a la morena se le hicieron eternos, pero finalmente contestó.

D: Si… - contestó mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Lea podría haberse ido en aquel momento, pero las mejillas de Dianna estaban encendidas y sus ojos brillosos. No estaba bien. Así que arriesgándose a que esta vez si la mandara a paseo por insistir, volvió a preguntar.

L: ¿Segura? - dijo para acto seguido escuchar un suspiro de la rubia por su pregunta.

D: Solo estoy un poco mareada… - dijo apoyando los codos en sus piernas y su cabeza en sus manos. – Estoy esperando a que se me pase un poco para coger el coche. – acabó contestándole.

Al escucharla hablar, Lea se dio cuenta de que tenía la voz algo gangosa, que tragaba con dificultad. Intentando no pensarlo mucho, se armó de valor y acercó su mano a su frente, para comprobar lo que pensaba.

L: Di, estás ardiendo. – dijo cuando la rubia apartó sutilmente su mano de su frente. Miró a su alrededor, esperando ver a alguien conocido que pudiera llevar a Dianna al médico del set, pero allí no había ni el gato, solo técnicos con los que no pensaba dejar a la rubia. – El doctor está aquí. Vamos te acompaño. – dijo en un acto de valentía. Estaba tentando mucho a la suerte.

D: No hace falta, Lea. Estoy bien.

L: No te veo bien como tú dices. Por favor, ves a que te vea el doctor y te dejo en paz.

Dianna se lo pensó unos segundos. No tenía ganas de discutir, ni siquiera con Lea y realmente se encontraba mal. Apenas podía tragar, le dolía la cabeza y estaba casi tiritando del frío. Por lo tanto, sin decir nada se levantó y se dirigió a la consulta que el médico tenía en los estudios con Lea detrás.

Lea se quedó esperando en el pasillo mientras Dianna estaba dentro. Andaba de un sitio a otro hasta que decidió sentarse. Al mismo tiempo, dentro de la consulta, el médico revisaba a la rubia, que cada vez se encontraba peor. A los pocos minutos, Dianna salía por la puerta acompañada del doctor y sorprendiéndose por ver a Lea todavía allí, esperándola.

L: ¿Qué tiene? – preguntó levantándose y dirigiéndose hasta ellos, ignorando la mirada de incredulidad de Dianna.

D: Es una gripe. No se como ha podido venir a trabajar hoy sinceramente… – dijo con una sonrisa al notar su preocupación. – Debe descansar, tomar mucha agua, cosas calentitas y unas pastillas que le he dado para la fiebre. Tiene casi cuarenta de fiebre, así que si no baja o sigue subiendo, debería ir al hospital.

Lea lo escuchaba asintiendo en todo lo que decía. Agradecía el haberse dado la vuelta para interesarse por ella. A Dianna no le gustaban los médicos y estaba segura de que se hubiera ido a su casa y no le habría dicho nada a nadie de que se encontraba mal.

Ahora entendía porque se había pasado los tiempos libres metida en su tráiler sin hablar con nadie. De todas formas, ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba mala? Se recriminaba a si misma y a sus amigos.

Con estos pensamientos, llegaron en silencio hasta el aparcamiento después de despedirse del doctor.

L: ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó al ver que se dirigía hacía su coche.

D: A mi casa. – dijo con desgana, cansada.

L: ¿Y piensas conducir conforme estás? – le dijo con los ojos completamente abiertos y Dianna asintió, queriendo terminar la conversación cuanto antes. - ¿Estás loca? Estás ardiendo de fiebre y medio mareada. ¿Cómo vas a llegar así?

D: Pues llamaré a un taxi. – dijo en el límite de su paciencia, le iba a estallar la cabeza.

L: Te llevaré yo. – dijo decidida.

D: Lea, no voy a ir contigo. - dijo después de un suspiro pesado. – No tengo ganas de discutir hoy…

L: Pues no discutas y deja que te lleve, por favor. – dijo moviendo su mano hacía la de ella, pero a mitad de camino se arrepintió. Demasiadas confianzas para un solo día. Pero para Dianna no pasó desapercibido el gesto. Al ver que la rubia seguía sin moverse volvió a hablar. – Mira, hace frío y no estás para estar esperando al taxi aquí un rato. Yo… si quieres no te dirijo la palabra en todo el camino, pero déjame llevarte a casa. – le pidió con una mirada llena de suplica.

D: Está bien. – dijo la rubia caminando hacía el coche de Lea.

No iba a pararse a discutir más. Sabía que Lea era una cabezota y que iba a tardar más tiempo intentando convencerla de ir en taxi que en que la llevara a casa. Necesitaba tumbarse en la cama y dormir. Se sentía confusa, probablemente a causa de la fiebre, apenas podía hilar dos pensamientos coherentes seguidos y no podía mantener apenas los ojos abiertos.

De hecho, a los dos minutos de entrar en el coche, no pudo mantener más tiempo los ojos abiertos mientras estaba apoyada en la ventanilla y se durmió. Que se durmiera supuso un alivio para Lea. Eso ayudaba a que no existiera tensión entre ellas, aunque la verdad es que ese día la tensión no existía. Ni la rubia estaba para pensar en los problemas que tenían entre ellas, ni ella iba a permitir que esos mismos problemas se interpusieran mientras su lady estaba enferma. Además, aprovechó que estaba dormida para mirarla, observarla detalladamente en cada semáforo que encontraba. Echaba de menos eso, el no tenerla cerca y poder mirarla a su antojo, sin miedo, sin escudos.

Ese era su momento. Siempre había adorado ver dormir a Dianna. Era cuando más natural, frágil y desprotegida la veía y se podía pasar horas velando su sueño, protegiéndola de cualquier mal sueño, incapaz de creer que ella misma se convertiría en uno de esos para su rubia. Y por primera vez, una vez aparcó el coche en la entrada de la casa, la miró como solía hacerlo, sin tener que fingir frialdad, sin tener que esconder arrepentimientos ni culpabilidad. Solo se limitó a adorarla, a mirarla con todo el amor que le desbordaba en aquel momento.

Pero se obligó a salir de allí. Dianna tenía que descansar y su coche no era un buen lugar, así que salió, lo rodeó y con delicadeza, despertó a la rubia. Un poco descolocada, salió del coche y se dirigió a su casa con Lea detrás, sin saber muy bien lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y pasaron las dos dentro, lo primero que la morena hizo fue saludar a Arthur. El perro al oírlas entrar se había abalanzado a por ella sin parar de ladrar, dando saltos, tratando de llamar la atención de la persona que había echado de menos durante muchos meses.

L: Hola, cariño. – le susurró al perro, agachándose para acariciarlo e intentar que se tranquilizase, pero estaba siendo muy difícil. – Si… yo también te he echado mucho de menos… - siguió diciendo cada vez más bajo, tratando que Dianna no la escuchara, pero si lo hacía. Y miraba a Lea y a su perro con una sonrisa en sus labios.

La rubia se quitó su abrigo, sacó las pastillas, dejándolas encima de la mesa, mientras Lea seguía con Arthur, intentando que no se le escapara ninguna lágrima. Aquel perro había sido prácticamente suyo también. Al igual que su gata, Sheila, era de Dianna. Las dos los habían criado juntas, a pesar de no vivir en la misma casa, pocas veces estaban separadas, y cuando no dormían en la casa de una, dormían en casa de la otra, y siempre acompañadas de su compañero perruno Arthur.

D: Gracias por traerme, Lea. – dijo una vez la morena volvió a incorporarse para mirarla. – Ya… ya puedes marcharte. – le dijo en una clara invitación a que abandonara la casa.

L: De nada. – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. – Pero voy a llamar a Naya antes de irme. Deberías estar acompañada para que te echen un vistazo por si la fiebre no baja o te sube, ya has escuchado al doctor.

D: No llames a Naya. – dijo negando con la cabeza.

L: Bueno, pues llámala tu. – dijo extrañada.

D: Naya no está aquí, salía de viaje.

L: Pues a Ashley o Jessica, no se.

D: No están tampoco. – dijo pensando en que cada una se encontraba visitando a sus familias. - Pero no hace falta que venga nadie, me encuentro mejor. – mintió descaradamente.

L: No puedo dejarte sola, Di. – dijo la morena preocupada, pensando en alguien a quien llamar para que acompañara a la rubia.

Quería quedarse ella, pero no quería ni podía incomodar a la rubia, que en ese momento daba un tiritón del frío que tenía causado por la fiebre. ¿Y si se ponía peor? Definitivamente tenía que quedarse.

L: ¿Estas son las pastillas que te tienes que tomar? – preguntó, señalando las que había dejado encima de la mesa.

D: Si.

L: Vale, vamos. – dijo agarrándola del brazo suavemente y tirando de ella a la habitación.

D: ¿A dónde?

L: A acostarte. – le dijo mientras se paraba al notar que la rubia lo había hecho. La miraba con el ceño fruncido, en un claro desacuerdo en aquel detalle. – No pienso dejarte sola y que te pongas peor. Vamos, te pones cómoda, te acuestas, descansas y en cuanto te haya bajado la fiebre te prometo que me voy y te dejo en paz.

D: Eso has dicho antes de ver al médico…

L: Si, pero no sabía que el médico iba a decir que podría subirte la fiebre y ponerte peor… - dijo con una sonrisa, sabiendo que había ganado la batalla al ver como Dianna ponía los ojos en blanco.

Entraron en la habitación y Dianna fue directamente a la cama, tumbándose en ella sin preocuparse en abrirla o cambiarse.

L: Ponte el pijama, Di. – le propuso al ver que la rubia tenía la clara intención de quedarse dormida sin importarle el resto del mundo. - ¿Dónde está?

D: Donde siempre… - dijo casi sin voz.

Era extraño sentirse un intruso donde hacía unos meses te sentías como en tu propia casa. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba todo en aquella casa, pero no podía llegar y meter mano en las cosas de Dianna sin preguntarle a ella…

L: ¿Puedes ponértelo? – dijo mientras la incorporaba para que se sentara en el filo de la cama.

La rubia asintió para alivio de la morena, que no sabía si podría haber aguantado tener que desvestirla… Aquello hubiera sido muy peligroso. Igual de peligroso que ver como Dianna se empezaba a desvestir ella solita al lado suyo, sin importarle su presencia. La morena se giró y decidió ir a por un vaso de agua mientras se ponía el pijama y se alejaba de las tentaciones. Estaba claro que Dianna actuaba así debido a la fiebre. Para empezar no hubiera dejado que la llevase hasta su casa, no le habría dejado entrar a la casa y mucho menos hubiera permitido que se quedara y después desvestirse en sus narices…

Después de dar tres largos suspiros, llenó el vaso de agua y volvió a la habitación, donde Dianna se había cambiado ya. Estaba en el baño, lo que aprovechó Lea para abrirle la cama y preparársela para que pudiera meterse en ella. Al ver la cama abierta, la rubia no tardó ni un segundo en meterse y taparse hasta arriba para intentar combatir el frío que tenía.

L: Ten, tómate la pastilla. – dijo dándosela y pasándole el vaso que había traído.

Lea abrió el cajón de la mesita donde Dianna siempre guardaba un termómetro. Cuando la rubia se tomó la pastilla se lo puso, le tomó la temperatura. – Sigues igual… Espero que la pastilla te ayude. - dijo levantándose de la cama donde se había sentado para tomarle la temperatura. – Descansa… - le dijo mientras le acomodaba el edredón para que estuviera lo más cómoda posible y salió de la habitación donde Dianna ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

Lo que quedaba de tarde se había pasado. Lea la había pasado en el salón con Arthur, viendo la tele y tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. No era momento de hacerlo, solo de actuar. Pero estando en ese sofá, con Arthur en su regazo, no podía evitar pensar en otra de las muchas cosas que echaba de menos. Pasar el tiempo allí, tal y como estaba, solo que con Dianna a su lado, leyendo un libro o tumbada con su cabeza apoyada en sus piernas mientras se dedicaba a mirarla y ella fingía que no se daba cuenta…

No había vuelto a entrar en la habitación, quería que estuviera tranquila, molestarla lo menos posible, así que hizo una sopa para que pudiera comer algo caliente y fue entonces cuando entró, sosteniendo en sus manos una bandeja.

L: Di… - le susurró mientras le acariciaba la cabeza sin poder evitarlo. – Despierta, tienes que comer un poco.

La rubia tardó un poco en despertar del todo. Seguía encontrándose bastante mal, pero sabía que necesitaba comer si quería recuperarse cuanto antes, por lo que no rechistó. Se incorporó, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero con la comodidad de unos cojines que Lea se había encargado de poner para su comodidad. Puso la bandeja en sus piernas y empezó a comerse la sopa bajo la atenta mirada de la morena. Le costaba horrores tragar, por lo que en cada cucharada que tomaba hacía un gesto claro de dolor.

L: ¿Te duele mucho la garganta? – preguntó, consiguiendo que Dianna la mirara mientras asentía.

D: ¿Tú no cenas? – se interesó.

L: No. – negó con la cabeza. – No tengo hambre. Eres tu la que tienes que comer y cuidarte. – le dijo con una sonrisa que fue devuelta por la rubia, haciendo que el corazón se le saliera del pecho solo por aquel simple gesto de complicidad.

Cuando la rubia se terminó la sopa, Lea se llevó la bandeja de vuelta a la cocina y volvió a la habitación para volver a tomarle la temperatura, para comprobar si la pastilla había hecho efecto. Volvió a coger el termómetro y se lo colocó, esperando a que pitase.

La fiebre había bajado, pero solo unas décimas, seguía con treinta y nueve grados.

L: Di, vas a tener que quitarte la ropa. Sigues teniendo la fiebre alta. – dijo mientras la destapaba a lo que Dianna respondió con un gruñido. – Haz un esfuerzo y quítate la camiseta y el pantalón. Ya sé que tienes frío y que estás cansada, pero no hagas que te lo tenga que quitar yo, por favor… - le pidió.

Dianna se quedó mirándola unos segundos y asintió volviendo a ponerse al filo de la cama para desvestirse, lo que aprovechó la morena para ir al baño y preparar un paño y poder humedecerle la frente con agua fría, en un intento de bajarle la fiebre lo máximo posible.

Al salir al cuarto, Dianna se había quitado los pantalones y estaba acabando de quitarse la camiseta. Por un momento, Lea se quedó petrificada. La rubia no llevaba sujetador y aquella imagen le había disparado las pulsaciones. Dianna al darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando, la miró un poco avergonzada. Se habían visto mil veces desnudas, pero esa era una situación muy distinta, así que haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de su vida, Lea se acercó a Dianna, intentando apartar de su mente cualquier pensamiento que no fuera cuidar a la rubia. La ayudó a tumbarse, la arropó con todo el cariño del mundo, consiguiendo que por un momento, Dianna tuviera ganas de llorar. Ver a Lea haciendo todo eso por ella, con todo el esmero y el cariño que podía le ablandaba cada célula que había conseguido endurecer en su cuerpo en contra de la morena.

Lea, una vez comprobó que la rubia estaba tranquila y a gusto, le puso el paño y se sentó en el filo de la cama, esperando pacientemente a que aquello funcionara e hiciera el efecto deseado. La rubia cerró sus ojos y Lea se pasó allí una hora entera de reloj, cambiando el paño cada quince minutos, acariciando la mano que Dianna le había cogido en una de esas idas y venidas a humedecer el paño.

Le volvió a poner el termómetro, intentando no despertarla creyendo que dormía y viendo que marcaba treinta y siete grados y medio, respiró aliviada. Volvió a acomodarla entre las sábanas y sin poder evitarlo besó su cabeza, protegiéndola como siempre había hecho. Pero no se esperaba lo que ocurrió.

D: No te vayas… - dijo la rubia en un susurro, agarrándole la mano en un intento de retenerla. – Quédate aquí, por favor… - le pidió dejando a la morena sorprendida.

L: No te preocupes, no me voy a ningún sitio. Me quedo aquí. – dijo reaccionando rápido, mirándola a los ojos.

Apagó las luces de la casa, se quitó los zapatos y se metió dentro de la cama, donde sintió que el calor llegaba a su cuerpo después de tantos meses. Tenía a Dianna prácticamente desnuda a menos de diez centímetros, pero eso era lo de menos. Lo importante era estar, con ella de cualquier forma. Dudó unos minutos, pero de perdidos al rio, parecía que aquella noche era la de no pensar y solo actuar, así que fue lo que hizo. Se giró hacía el lado donde Dianna dormía dándole la espalda y la abrazo por la cintura, pegándola a ella. Lejos de apartarse, la rubia se aferró a su mano, suspirando y relajando su cuerpo que parecía haber estado en tensión demasiado tiempo.

D: Gracias por estar aquí cuidándome… - susurró a punto de dejarse vencer por el sueño.

L: No me tienes que agradecer nada. – susurró también, con un nudo en la garganta. – Aquí es donde debo estar… en ningún otro sitio… - dijo finalmente sin poder evitar que una lágrima traicionera resbalara por su mejilla, yendo a parar al hombro de la rubia.

* * *

**Bueno, pues aquí tenéis un pequeño regalo por todo el sufrimiento del fic. A ver si os gusta... La pregunta es, ¿supone esto un acercamiento de las chicas o es solo cosa del momento? Veremos a ver...**

**Como siempre gracias por las reviews! **

**Espero los comentarios de este capítulo a ver que os ha parecido.**

**Saludos y besazos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

En vela. Así se había pasado la mitad de la noche Lea. Llevaba meses sin pasar buenas noches y la causa de esas noches tenía un nombre, Dianna Agron. Pero en este caso no le importó en absoluto. Aquella noche, era diferente. Tenía a Dianna a su lado, junto a ella como hacía tiempo no la tenía. Así que le importó bien poco tener que poner el termómetro cada vez que la notaba un poco más caliente, o levantarse a por agua para que no se le secara la boca al no poder respirar por la nariz o que la despertara cuando se removía incomoda a causa de la fiebre, nombrándola o diciendo frases sin sentido.

No podía negarlo, cada vez que la llamaba en sueños o a causa del delirio de la fiebre, Lea sentía como se le encogía el corazón, como se le quebraba algo muy dentro de ella al ver que la rubia a pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho, seguía pensando en ella, que a pesar de ir de la mano de algunos chicos, al final seguía teniéndole presente. Dianna no la había olvidado y eso daba lugar a un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

Las cosas no son fáciles. Probablemente, a la mañana siguiente, la rubia se levantaría y la echaría a patadas. En realidad, no la echaría a patadas, porque su rubia tenía más estilo que eso, pero no se libraría de algún grito… Pero ¿Y si Dianna la sorprendía? ¿Y si aquella noche supusiera un cambio en la relación que mantenían? Un cambio a mejor, un paso adelante para una posible reconciliación. No quería ilusionarse, pero lo hacía. Debía estar preparada para salir corriendo por la mañana, pero no dejaba de pensar que a lo mejor, terminaba preparándole el desayuno y hablando como personas normales.

Por otro lado, Dianna había pasado una noche horrorosa. La fiebre volvió a subir en algún momento de la noche y no la dejó dormir tranquila, y cuando bajó, no podía respirar, teniendo que hacerlo por la boca. Odiaba estar enferma. Pero a pesar de todo eso, había algo que la reconfortaba. Había dormido prácticamente toda la noche abrazada a Lea, envuelta en sus brazos, sintiéndose protegida y un poco mejor cada vez que la morena trataba de calmarla con susurros y caricias en su pelo o su espalda.

¿Cómo era posible que aun estando enferma, se sintiera bien, mejor de lo que se ha sentido en meses? Únicamente por tenerla cerca. Era un sentimiento aterrador, por eso, en aquel momento donde la fiebre le nublaba el juicio, prefería no pensar, solo aferrarse más a la morena, sentir su calor y no soltarla nunca.

La mañana llegó. Los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana, sorprendiendo a Dianna en la cama con Lea. Ella prácticamente desnuda, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la morena y su brazo rodeando su cintura fuertemente, como si quisiera asegurarse que no se iría, que era real. Mientras tanto, Lea seguía dormida boca arriba, rodeando a la rubia en sus brazos, lo que probablemente le costaría algún dolor al levantarse y dejar esa posición tan incomoda.

Dianna estaba despierta, pero no hizo ningún movimiento. No quería despertar a la morena, solo quería disfrutar de aquello, sentirla le hacía bien. Las últimas dos horas habían podido dormir bien, pero la fiebre estaba volviendo a subir, haciendo que el malestar creciera. Llevaba un cuarto de hora sin moverse, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, sin saber que Lea hacía ya un rato que también estaba despierta y con el mismo pensamiento que ella, disfrutar un poco más de la otra en aquel silencio tan agradable.

Pero los momentos no son para siempre y Lea como ya había hecho la noche anterior, dejó un tierno beso en la cabeza de la rubia y con todo el cuidado del mundo de no despertarla, pues ella creía también que dormía, se levantó de la cama. No quería, pero no podía pasarse allí el día entero.

La sensación de vacío que sintieron las dos al separarse las abrumó y mientras Lea salió de la habitación para arreglarse un poco en el baño y prepararle un zumo a Dianna, esta última salió de la burbuja en la que había estado viviendo desde el día anterior.

Despegarse de la morena fue como un jarro de agua fría que la despertó de aquella realidad. Se sentó en el filo de la cama y se puso el pijama, quedándose allí mismo con la mirada fija en el armario.

¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Para esto has estado sufriendo tantos meses, para rendirte a la primera buena acción? ¿No tienes orgullo o que, Dianna? ¿No sabes cuidarte tu solita, para que necesitas a Lea? Ella está con Cory. La dejaste y sabes que no deberías haberlo hecho. Te precipitaste, pero a ella le faltó tiempo para tirarse a sus brazos y no ha dejado de fastidiarte este último mes con provocaciones inútiles. ¿Todavía la quiero? No. Demasiado daño. ¿A quien pretendes engañar? Sigues completamente loca por ella. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo que ella ha hecho esta noche por ti… Pero aun así no deberías haberle pedido como una estúpida que se quedase y no puedes culpar a la fiebre porque lo querías. Se habrá dado cuenta de que me sigue teniendo en sus manos, que es superior a mí. Arréglalo Dianna, hazte valer y aléjala.

Todos esos pensamientos cruzaban la mente de la rubia, peleándose con su subconsciente, manteniendo una batalla interna que llevaba librando meses. Seguía en la misma posición cuando Lea entró por la puerta con un vaso de zumo de naranja. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba ya despierta, pero puso su mejor sonrisa y le acercó el vaso, sacándola de la nube de auto reproche en la que se encontraba.

L: Buenos días. – la saludó mientras Dianna cogía el zumo. – Creo que un poco de vitamina no te vendrá mal.

D: Gracias. – dijo en un tono neutro y sin mirarla, alertando a Lea de que las cosas no serían como el día anterior.

Ninguna dijo nada más. Dianna se bebía el zumo todo lo rápido que su garganta dolorida le dejaba, y Lea se mantenía expectante, no queriendo decir nada que terminara con la tranquilidad.

L: ¿Te encuentras mejor? – preguntó una vez terminó su desayuno y dejaba el vaso en la mesilla de noche, ignorando la mano que le ofrecía la morena para cogerlo.

D: Si, me encuentro mejor. – mintió después de unos segundos en el mismo tono de antes. Cogió aire y siguió hablando. – Te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, de verdad. – dijo sinceramente. – No tenías por qué hacerlo.

L: No hay nada que agradecer. Claro que tenía que hacerlo.

D: En realidad, no. No somos nada, ni siquiera buenas compañeras. – dijo mirándola y viendo la cara ensombrecida de Lea, que sentía como toda la paz que había conseguido se volvía a desvanecer. – No pongas esa cara, tu misma te encargaste de eso… - dijo sin poder evitarlo, intentando sobreponerse al malestar que la fiebre le estaba provocando. Esperó unos segundos para ver si la morena le respondía, pero solo agachó la cabeza mientras asentía y se le borraba la sonrisa y luego volvía a mirarla, quizás con todo el brillo de sus ojos perdido. – Te lo vuelvo a decir, gracias, pero creo que es mejor que te vayas ya.

L: Está bien. – dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, sin poder evitar sentirse más dolida y herida de lo que ya estaba. – Pero antes de irme ponte el termómetro.

D: No empieces, estoy bien.

L: Entonces póntelo para que vea que es verdad. Si no lo estás, llamaré a alguien para que esté pendiente. Puedes estar tranquila, me voy. Lo último que quiero es incomodarte.

Al escucharla, la rubia puso los ojos en blanco, dándole a entender que no se creía aquellas últimas palabras, pero de todas formas le hizo caso y se lo puso. Cuando miró la temperatura, esta indicaba que estaba a punto de llegar a treinta y nueve. Al verlo, Lea salió de la habitación sin decir nada y volvió a los pocos segundos con su móvil, buscando un número en su agenda.

D: ¿Qué vas a llamar a Cory para que me cuide? – le preguntó irónicamente, mirándola con una falsa sonrisa y consiguiendo una mirada fulminante de la morena.

L: Veo que la fiebre no te ha quitado las ganas de decir estupideces… - dijo con los labios apretados y la mandíbula tensa. – Voy a llamar a Dean, tu nuevo novio.

Ver la sonrisa sincera que se dibujó en la cara de Dianna al nombrarlo la partió. La noche anterior ya pensó en él para que fuera, pero quería evitarlo lo máximo posible.

D: No lo llames. Tendrá mejores cosas que hacer que estar cuidándome. – dijo sin negar que fuese su novio, sin saber muy bien porque. Quizás en un intento desesperado de que la dejara.

L: Lo voy a llamar. Si no puede, seguiré llamando a gente hasta que alguien pueda. – dijo saliendo de la habitación para hacer la llamada. No tardó ni cinco minutos cuando volvió a entrar. – Ya viene Dean. Toma. – dijo dándole una pastilla con un vaso de agua. – Ahora acuéstate y descansa. – dijo una vez se la tomó, viendo como le hacía caso al instante. La fiebre ya la estaba dejando dormida. – En cuanto llegue me iré.

Y dicho esto salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, esta vez sin acomodarla en la cama o darle un beso que la hiciera sentir mejor. Ya le había dejado claro que la quería lejos. No iba a seguir insistiendo y haciendo el tonto allí.

Todas sus ilusiones a la mierda. ¿En que estaba pensando para creer que Dianna la podría perdonar? No lo iba a hacer nunca. Parecía que su rubia había pasado página de verdad… En ningún momento le había negado que Dean fuese su novio, así que era el momento. El momento de darse cuenta de la verdad. Y la verdad era que la había destrozado. Que se equivocó y no hizo nada para reparar el daño. Y la verdad que más la aterraba es que ahora había llegado la hora de entender que Dianna nunca volvería… Así de simple y así de duro. En un instante sientes como la ilusión vuelve a tu cuerpo y al siguiente como tu cuerpo se rompe. Empiezas a ver como os habéis ido rompiendo la una a la otra…

El timbre sacó a Lea de sus pensamientos. Se levantó y fue a abrir mientras se secaba la única lágrima que se había permitido soltar.

De: Buenos días. – la saludó el chico entrando en la casa.

L: Buenos días. – le respondió intentando recomponerse de todas las conclusiones que había sacado.

De: ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás un poco pálida. – le dijo mirándola un poco preocupado.

L: Si, estoy bien.

De: ¿No os habréis peleado, no?

L: No… - dijo con media sonrisa. Que triste que para lo único que las relacionaran era por pelearse, pensó la morena. – Dianna tiene la fiebre alta, si no le baja y sigue subiendo, dijo el médico que hay que llevarla al hospital. Ahora le he dado una pastilla hace unos minutos y parece que se ha quedado dormida. Ponle paños húmedos, parece que le ayuda y anoche hice sopa, he dejado en la nevera, necesita tomar cosas calientes. – dijo de carrerilla.

De: Vaya… - dijo impresionado por la velocidad con la que hablaba. – Te has equivocado de profesión, Lea. Lo tuyo es la enfermería. – dijo sonriéndole, consiguiendo que la morena riera suavemente.

L: Quien sabe… Por lo menos sé que si esto de ser actriz un día deja de funcionar me puede contratar tranquilamente un hospital.

De: Seguro.

L: Bueno, yo me voy ya. – dijo después de unos segundos, tal y como le había dicho a la rubia.

De: ¿Viene a recogerte Cory?

L: Eh, no. Vinimos directas desde el set con mi coche. – dijo acordándose de Cory por primera vez. Había visto dos llamadas suyas en el móvil pero no les había hecho ni caso.

De: Entonces quédate un rato. Tomate un café conmigo y me haces compañía. – le pidió entrando a la cocina y sacando dos tazas. Al ver que Dean se movía por la casa de forma totalmente suelta, demostrando que no era la primera vez que estaba allí, decidió que no se quedaría. Que el chico tuviera más confianza en aquella casa que ella dejaba claro que algo andaba mal entre ellas dos.

L: No, Dean. Me voy ya. Otro día.

De: Venga, Lea. Antes pasábamos algún tiempo juntos, me hablabas, nos reíamos y de repente soy como la peste para ti. Tómate el café y dime que te he hecho. – dijo directo, sorprendiendo a Lea.

Tenía razón. Desde que empezó a notar el acercamiento entre él y Dianna, lo había ignorado en los descansos y cuando no lo ignoraba, le daba malas contestaciones. No era algo que hiciera aposta, no podía evitarlo…

L: Está bien. – dijo tomando asiento en un taburete de la mesa de la cocina. Dean le sonrió agradecido y preparó el café en silencio. Cuando le puso la taza delante y él se sentó enfrente de ella con su propio café, esperó unos segundos para ser igual de directa que él. Había poco que perder. - ¿Desde cuando estáis juntos?

De: ¿Cómo? – preguntó incrédulo. - ¿Te ha dicho Di… que estamos juntos?

L: No, pero tampoco me lo ha negado. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y soplando para enfriar un poco el café.

De: Pues no somos novios, Lea…

L: ¿No? – preguntó ella sorprendida esta vez.

De: No, te lo aseguro. – dijo dejando callada a la morena, cosa que aprovechó para esta vez preguntar él. - ¿Sigues enamorada de ella?

L: ¿Qué? – preguntó mirándolo, descubriendo su mirada clavada en ella. ¿Qué clase de juego era aquel? - ¿Te ha contado que…? – no fue capaz de terminar.

De: ¿Qué estuvisteis juntas? – acabó por ella. – Si. De todas formas, si no me lo hubiera dicho ella, me hubiese enterado el otro día, cuando decidisteis pregonar a gritos lo poco que disfrutabais en la cama la una con la otra.

Al escucharlo, Lea agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Desde luego la actitud que habían mantenido había causado problemas dentro del set…

De: No me has contestado a la pregunta…

L: Primero respóndeme tú a algo. Y se sincero, por favor. – al ver que el chico le hacía un gesto con la mano en señal de que continuara lo hizo. - ¿Qué sois? Conozco a Di y tenéis algo.

De: Amigos, somos amigos. – dijo sin mentir.

L: ¿Qué clase de amigos? – siguió preguntando. No sabía porque se torturaba así, pero era algo que necesitaba saber.

De: Amigos con algún derecho… - dijo después de dar un suspiro. Aquella conversación no le iba a gustar a la rubia… - Poca gente lo sabe. Pero ni yo estoy enamorado de Di, ni ella lo está de mi. No se, dejando a parte el sexo… - dijo con una mueca al ver el intentó de disimular un gesto de dolor en la cara de la morena. – Nos conocemos hace relativamente poco, pero Di se ha convertido en algo más que mi amiga. No lo digo como algo romántico, no se trata de eso y no te voy a decir que es como mi hermana, porque sería un poco incestuoso. – dijo haciendo sonreír a Lea esta vez. – Confío en ella y parece que ella también lo hace conmigo. Intento protegerla y cuidarla, aconsejarla… Me… me preocupo por ella. – dijo mirándola, transmitiéndole que aquello era verdad, que era sincero tal y como le había pedido.

Lea se quedó un par de minutos mirando un punto fijo en la mesa, colocando esa información en su mente y después cumplió con su parte y contestó a la pregunta.

L: Si, sigo enamorada de Di. – dijo mirándolo a los ojos. – Pero eso ahora no importa. Creo que por primera vez desde que lo dejamos, me he dado cuenta de que esta vez no hay solución. La he cagado. Yo sola he echado todo a perder, así que me alegro de que te tenga como amigo, Dean… - dijo sin saber porque le estaba contando aquello. A lo mejor, por tratar de ser igual de sincera que él lo había sido. – Y… lo siento por como te he tratado. Estaba… celosa. – reconoció agachando la mirada, sintiendo como Dean le agarraba la mano. – Parece que me he convertido en una egoísta que ni ha sido capaz de estar con Dianna, ni deja que esté con nadie más… Gracias por cuidarla y hacerla reír. Si algún día empezáis a… salir, creó que no podrá haber elegido mejor y me alegraré por los dos. – dijo con media sonrisa.

De: No creo que funcionemos como novios, ni siquiera que lo lleguemos a comprobar. Somos demasiado parecidos. Pero Lea, te estás rindiendo sin haber hecho nada por recuperarla… ¿Vas a dejarla escapar así de fácil? – le preguntó tratando de hacerla reaccionar. - Todos cometemos errores. Tu has cometido uno…o dos, pero no puedes torturarte ni ser derrotista. No has hecho nada. Haz algo que repare el daño. Dianna te quiere… - le acabó confesando.

L: No me quiere cerca, me lo ha dicho muchas veces… Así que lo único que puedo hacer es intentar echarme a un lado. No luché cuando tenía que hacerlo, luchar ahora no creo que sirva de mucho. – dijo sin escucharlo. En aquel momento no era capaz de tener esperanza, de luchar por la rubia cuando no era capaz ni de luchar por ella. – Hace dos horas hubiera sido capaz de todo, vi algo entre nosotras, pero ya no. Le he hecho mucho daño, es incapaz de perdonarme.

De: Sois dos cabezotas… - dijo desesperado, soltando un suspiro.

Siguieron hablando unos minutos más, hasta que escucharon como Dianna llamaba a Dean desde el salón, acabando con la rubia entrando a la cocina.

D: ¿Qué hacéis los dos aquí? ¿Qué haces tú todavía aquí? – preguntó señalando a Lea con el ceño fruncido.

De: Tomando un café conmigo. Ya que tú no paras de roncar, le he pedido que me haga compañía. Además eres una maleducada, ¿así me recibes? Sin un hola y con esas pintas… - dijo acercándose a ella mientras se reía al verla con el pelo revuelto, las mejillas encendidas, la nariz roja por la congestión y el pijama.

D: Eres un idiota. – le dijo cuando le dio un beso en la frente en modo de saludo.

L: Bueno, ahora si que me voy. – dijo saliendo de la cocina y cogiendo su bolso. – Mejórate. – le deseó a la rubia que lo único que hizo fue asentir. – Dean, eh… si pasara algo…

De: Yo te aviso, no te preocupes. – dijo regalándole una sonrisa mientras la acompañaba a la puerta.

L: Y otra cosa… de lo que hemos hablado… - dijo bajando el tono de voz.

De: Ni una palabra a la enferma, te lo prometo. – dijo poniendo su mano en alto.

L: Gracias… por todo, de verdad. Nos vemos en el set.

De: Adiós, Lea. – se despidió de ella.

Al cerrar la puerta y darse la vuelta, Dianna lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

De: ¿Qué? – le preguntó haciéndose el inocente.

D: ¿Desde cuando eres amigo de Lea?

De: ¿Celosa? Y si la respuesta es si, ¿por mi o por Lea? – le dijo burlándose.

D: No te soporto. – dijo cabreada.

De: Anda vamos a la cama… - dijo abrazándola por los hombros y dirigiéndola a su cuarto.

D: Estoy enferma, Dean, y cabreada. No tengo ganas de echar un polvo…

De: Vaya vocabulario y vaya concepto tienes de mí… ¿Crees que me arriesgaría a que me contagiaras por un polvo? No estás tan buena y menos con esa nariz de reno de Santa Claus… - dijo lo más serio que pudo mientras la metía en la cama y la acomodaba, hasta que al ver que lo fulminaba con la mirada soltó la carcajada, acabando por contagiar a Dianna.

D: ¿De que habéis hablado? – le preguntó apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, aprovechando que se había tumbado a su lado por encima de las sábanas.

De: De cosas que no te incumben. Yo a ella no le cuento lo que hablamos, así que a ti tampoco te voy a contar nada.

D: Se supone que eres mi amigo, no el suyo…

De: Parece que no te ha sentado muy bien dormir con Lea… Con la de tiempo que llevabas deseándolo… - dejó caer, consiguiendo que la rubia se separara de él y lo mirara con una ceja alzada.

D: ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, Dean, que estar aquí molestándome?

De: En realidad, sí. Cuando me ha llamado Lea estaba a punto de salir con una chica que ppfff…. Creo que podría enamorarme de ella. Pero no te iba a dejar aquí sola…

D: ¿Eres tonto? Claro que me puedes dejar aquí. Ves y conquista a esa chica. Estoy mucho mejor, no se porque te ha tenido que llamar, Lea…

De: Que inocente eres, Di… Era broma. - dijo volviéndose a reír. – Y si Lea me ha llamado es porque se preocupa por ti… Está loca por ti y tú por ella y en vez de solucionarlo os dedicáis a seguir mareando el asunto…

D: No me eches la bronca… estoy mala… - dijo dándose la vuelta y cerrando los ojos, sabiendo que su amigo llevaba razón, pero ¿que podía hacer? Era incapaz de perdonar…

* * *

**MIL GRACIAS! Dios he sido feliz con todas las reviews que he recibido del capítulo jajaja Madre mia, estoy que no me lo creo, aunque eso hace que tenga más presión a la hora de escribir para no defraudaros. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda!**

**Otra cosa, se que no os ha gustado el capítulo después del anterior, pero solo os puedo decir que ya le queda poco tiempo a las peleas, que la cosa va a ir mejorando poco a poco... Es cuestión de que las chicas aclaren sus cabezas, que se despejen y empiecen a ver que las cosas no tienen porque ser tan difíciles.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios (imagino que no tan buenos como en el otro capítulo, pero os entiendo jajaja)**

**Saludos y un besazo!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Nueva York, diez de la mañana. Había llegado el día, la esperada escena del rencuentro entre Quinn y Rachel sería grabada ese día. Es más, esa sería la primera escena del día. Por suerte, Chris y Dean también grabarían con ellas, pero lo harían por la tarde, cuando las escenas de Dianna con Lea estuvieran listas.

Había nervios, muchos nervios. Y no solo por parte de las chicas, todo el equipo estaba algo tenso, sabiendo la situación en la que se encontraban las dos. De hecho, no solo había viajado el director para llevar a cabo las grabaciones, si no que el mismo Ryan quería estar presente, asegurarse de que todo salía bien.

Había pasado una semana y media desde que Lea había abandonado la casa de la rubia. En ese tiempo no habían hablado, ni siquiera se cruzaron la mirada. Únicamente un pequeño acercamiento de la morena para preguntarle si ya estaba recuperada, recibiendo como toda respuesta un gruñido de la rubia.

Por un lado, Dianna se había sentido mal por como trató a la morena después de haberla estado cuidando. Incluso había pensado en pedirle perdón por su forma de actuar aquella mañana, pero luego esos pensamientos se evaporaban, ganando siempre el orgullo a cualquier sentimiento afectivo que sintiera por Lea. Estos sentimientos tan contradictorios, hacían que la rubia hubiera estado de un humor de perros. Estaba enfadada con todos los de su alrededor, con Lea y sobretodo con ella misma. Siempre había sido fiel y consecuente con lo que sentía y creía que debía hacer y en ese momento, estaba muy alejada de esa Dianna. Quería volver desesperadamente, rencontrarse con ella misma y empezar a vivir tranquila.

Por otro lado estaba Lea, algo más tranquila y triste. Toda aquella situación era realmente difícil. Era incapaz de renunciar a Dianna totalmente. A pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo se dedicaba a aceptar que había perdido, que la rubia no volvería con ella, había momentos en los que parecía venirse arriba, sintiéndose capaz de recuperarla, de no dar todo por perdido. Pero eso duraba escasos segundos, luego volvía la Lea derrotada.

Y allí estaban las dos, en medio de su adorada ciudad, recibiendo instrucciones sobre como debían interpretar la escena, rodeadas de gente del equipo y de un gran número de espectadores, que sabiendo la escena que se iba a grabar allí, no habían desperdiciado la ocasión para acercarse a ver a dos de las protagonistas de Glee.

Acción. Era momento de olvidarse de su alrededor, de quienes eran, de meterse en sus papeles y ser unas profesionales. Un simple abrazo, eso era lo único que tenían que hacer en su primera escena, fingir que se alegraban por verse mientras se abrazaban, poniéndole el personaje de Lea algo más de entusiasmo al momento.

Corten. Corten. Corten. Así hasta cinco veces. Cinco tomas y ninguna buena. ¡No eran capaces ni de darse un abrazo! ¿Hasta ese punto habían llegado? Hasta el punto de que tuvieron que decidir darse un respiro de cinco minutos para continuar. Las cosas se estaban torciendo. Había decenas de fans pendientes de sus movimientos y estaban quedando en evidencia. Las dos miraron a Ryan en la distancia, que con solo una mirada les dejó claro que estaba cabreado, que necesitaban sacar la escena adelante al igual que todas las que quedaban.

Así que estando cada una en una punta, se miraron entre ellas y al instante sabían lo que querían decirse. Tenían que dejar todo a un lado, hacer esas escenas lo mejor posible. Cuanto antes lo consiguieran, más rápido se pasaría ese mal trago. Por lo tanto, se dedicaron un leve asentimiento de cabeza y cuando los cinco minutos pasaron, las cosas empezaron a salir bien para tranquilidad de todos.

La mañana fue pasando y a la mañana le siguió la tarde, rodando escenas esta vez junto a Dean y Chris. Al final no fue tan terrible como se presagiaba al principio y salieron airosas de aquel día de grabación, justo hasta que a Dianna le comunicaron algo.

R: Di, acércate un momento. – le pidió Ryan, que ya estaba junto a Lea. La rubia le obedeció y dejó su charla con Dean y Chris para otro momento.

D: ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ignorando a Lea, algo de lo que había hecho una costumbre.

R: Mañana la última escena que teníamos por la mañana se pasa a la tarde. – le informó.

D: ¿Por qué? – preguntó confundida y sin saber que pintaba Lea allí siguiendo la conversación.

R: Lea tiene que grabar un anuncio por la mañana, nos lo dijo esta mañana su representante y nos pidió cambiar el horario. Solo es una escena, así que nos da igual grabarla por la mañana que por la tarde.

D: A mi no me da igual. – dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, enfadándose por momentos. – No es mi problema que tenga que rodar un anuncio. Que se busquen la vida ella y su manager. Mi horario era por la mañana y no lo voy a cambiar por hacerle el favor a nadie.

L: Querrás decir por hacerme el favor a mí. – se metió Lea por primera vez, enfadada por el tono y las palabras de la rubia. - ¿Qué más te da? No creo que te tengas que reunir con el presidente por la tarde.

D: Ya tengo planes. Y mi vuelo sale a última hora de la tarde, tengo una entrevista al otro día y no puedo perderlo. – le dijo a Ryan.

R: Eso está solucionado, tu manager está informado y llegarás con tiempo de sobra al vuelo. Y en cuanto a los planes… esto es trabajo Di, se un poquito profesional.

D: ¿Qué yo sea profesional? – dijo alzando el tono de voz mientras se señalaba a si misma. – Es ella la que no es profesional. Estamos aquí para rodar Glee. Que se centre en esto y busque otro momento para grabar anuncios y discos.

L: Estoy totalmente centrada en Glee y eres la menos indicada para hablar de eso. – dijo apuntándola con el dedo y subiendo también la voz. – Has faltado a las grabaciones durante meses por estar rodando una película y ¿tú me vas a decir que no estoy centrada? Te has creído eso de que eres una estrella.

D: ¿Qué yo me creo una estrella? A lo mejor lo que te pasa es que me tienes envidia. – dijo gritando.

L: ¿Envidia? – rio irónica. - Eres una hipócrita que lo único que quiere es pasar la tarde de mañana encerrada en el cuarto del hotel con tu queridísimo Dean. Pues te jodes, porque vas a tener que rodar conmigo por mucho que te fastidie.

R: ¡Basta! – gritó Ryan antes de escuchar la contestación de Dianna. – Me tenéis muy harto vosotras dos. – dijo bajando el tono de voz. – Durante estos meses os he pasado todas las peleas en el set, he pasado que casi arruinéis el día de grabación por no ser capaces de abrazaros, pero estamos en mitad de la calle rodeados de fans con cámaras, así que callaos las dos de una maldita vez. Estáis montando un escándalo. O empezáis a solucionar vuestros problemas o tomaré medidas. No voy a pasaros ni una más. – las regañó mientras las miraba a las dos, que se dedicaban a mirar al suelo, dándose cuenta del show que habían montado en un minuto. – Mañana rodamos por la tarde Dianna. Otro día tendremos que cambiar el horario por ti. Ya lo sabes, hoy por ti, mañana por mí. No hay más que hablar.

D: Esto es indignante… - dijo marchándose a la zona donde habían montado improvisados trailers para esos dos días de grabaciones, ignorando por completo a Dean y Chris, que la miraban con la boca abierta al pasar por su lado.

En cuanto entró por la puerta de su tráiler empezó a dar vueltas por él como un león enjaulado. ¿Por qué no podía contenerse con Lea? ¿Qué más le daba rodar por la mañana o por la tarde? ¡No tenía nada que hacer! Decidió encenderse un cigarro para relajarse cuando escuchó como llamaban a la puerta.

D: Entra. – dijo pensando que era Dean, pero su sorpresa fue ver a Lea entrando por la puerta. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres seguir discutiendo? Porque puedo seguir hasta mañana. – la avisó volviendo a gritar mientras Lea acababa de entrar y de cerrar la puerta.

L: No quiero seguir discutiendo, Di. No entiendo porque lo haces todo tan complicado.- dijo intentando mantener la calma que había perdido hacía solo unos minutos. Todavía estaba histérica, por lo que no sabía cuanto duraría el autocontrol.

D: ¿Qué yo lo hago complicado? Tú tampoco ayudas a que sea fácil, no hagas como si fuera una loca que busca pelea.

L: ¡Es lo que pareces últimamente! – terminó chillando, sin éxito a la hora de mantenerse tranquila. A lo mejor, tendría que haber esperado un rato más para ir. - ¡Y yo igual! ¿A que ha venido lo de antes? ¿En serio no puedes cambiar los planes que tengas? Admítelo, solo lo has hecho por ser yo.

D: ¡Si, por eso lo he hecho! – confesó en un grito.

L: No entiendo porque te comportas así conmigo… - dijo negando con la cabeza y bajando su tono a uno normal.

D: Ahora la hipócrita eres tú. – dijo señalándola con el dedo, bajando también su tono. – Sabes perfectamente porque lo hago.

L: ¿Y vas a estar torturándome toda la vida por eso, eh? – volvió a gritarle mientras se acercaba a ella enfadada. – ¡La cagué, ya lo se! ¿No vas a ser capaz de dejarlo nunca a un lado? ¿Tanto daño te he hecho? – seguía diciendo, quedando frente a ella.

D: ¡No puedo dejarlo a un lado! ¡Me destrozaste sin importarte una mierda y que sigas poniéndote el anillo no soluciona nada, no hace que duela menos! – chilló sin ningún filtro, soltando todo lo que sentía y haciéndole saber que se había dado cuenta de que nunca se había quitado su anillo. - ¡Y si, me has hecho daño y me lo sigues haciendo!

Y cuando acabó, lo único que sintió fue a Lea atrapando sus labios, devorándolos mientras las lágrimas se hacían presentes en sus ojos, al igual que en los de ella, que lejos de apartarla, profundizó el besó. Dianna tenía sus manos en la cintura de Lea y la morena tenía sus dos manos en la cara de la rubia, acariciando sus mejillas a pesar de que no era para nada un beso dulce o tierno. Al contrario, era un beso voraz, pasional, carnal y salado por las lágrimas mezcladas de ambas.

Lea quería borrar todo rastro del dolor que le había provocado a Dianna en aquel beso. Quería que olvidara todo por lo que habían pasado esos meses. La rubia por su parte, se dejaba llevar por aquel arrebato, sintiendo su lengua acariciar la de Lea, volviendo a encontrase con ella una y otra vez.

Y como si hubiesen encendido el interruptor de sus mentes con aquel beso, empezaron a ver algo de luz en sus cabezas. Dejaron de verlo todo negro o blanco. Empezó a aparecer el gris dentro de aquel caos en que estaban envueltos sus pensamientos. No todo tenía que ser tan extremista, había una zona intermedia donde quizás ninguna de las dos sufriría tanto. Y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, el beso se volvió más calmado, hasta que se convirtió en el roce de sus labios.

Se mantuvieron así mientras recuperaban la respiración, mientras intentaban normalizar sus pulsaciones y tranquilizar su llanto.

D: No quiero seguir así. – susurró pegando su frente a la de Lea y cerrando los ojos. – No puedo más…

L: Ni yo… - dijo Lea en el mismo tono que ella. – Esto se nos está yendo de las manos…

D: Nos estamos destrozando, Lea. – dijo separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos. – No quiero más peleas o que nos chillemos para acabar así. Tienes novio… - le recordó, pero esta vez no era ningún reproche, simplemente un recordatorio.

L: Lo se… - dijo agachando su mirada. – Pero es difícil todo esto…

D: No nos merecemos esto. – dijo cogiéndole la cara para que la mirara a la cara, aprovechando para secar algunas de las lágrimas que le caían. – Nuestra historia era mucho mejor que esto en lo que nos hemos convertido. Si seguimos así, no van a quedar ni siquiera recuerdos buenos… No más peleas, por favor. Se acabó… y por ahora no hay nada más que podamos hacer.

L: Solo llevar esto de forma madura…

D: Si… Y tiempo para curar…

Lea asintió y se quedaron mirando a los ojos unos segundos más, hasta que Dianna dejó un beso en su frente y salió de su propio tráiler, poniéndose las gafas de sol para que nadie viera sus ojos totalmente rojos del llanto. Fue a parar al tráiler de Dean, mientras Lea se fue directa a casa de Jonathan. Las dos se desahogaron con ellos, hablaron de aquella especie de trato que habían hecho y lloraron en los brazos de aquellos dos hombres, que veían como sufrían sin poder hacer más que estar allí por ellas.

El día siguiente llegó, rodaron la escena que quedaba sin ninguna complicación y Dianna cogió su vuelo de vuelta a Los Angeles acompañada de Dean, sin saber que al llegar al aeropuerto le esperaba una pequeña sorpresa.

En cuanto salió por la puerta, una nube de periodistas con sus cámaras y micros la acorralaron acribillándola a preguntas. Afortunadamente, tenía las gafas para disimular su cara de pocos amigos y a su amigo al lado para ayudarle a pasar aquel momento.

-¿Desde cuando tu relación con Lea es mala?

-¿Es verdad que Dean es tu novio?

- Se rumorea que estás enfadada con Lea porque estabas enamorada de Cory, ¿es cierto?

Y así miles de preguntas a la vez. Se habían enterado de su pelea. Seguramente los fans filtraron la noticia en internet. Miró suplicante a Dean, que la abrazó por los hombros, protegiéndola de aquel tumulto y ayudado por algunos guardias de seguridad, consiguieron llegar a un taxi sin tener que responder ninguna de todas las preguntas absurdas que le habían hecho y que le hacían darse cuenta de que lo único que habían conseguido con todas aquellas peleas era que la prensa al final acabara enterándose de su mala relación y quisieran saber el motivo.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

La prensa se había enterado en el peor momento posible de su mala relación con Lea. Justo en el instante en el que deciden darse un descanso, reflexionar sobre todo lo que pasaba y llevar las cosas entre ellas de la forma más madura y calmada posible, sale a la luz aquello. Y para colmo tenía una entrevista para un programa de televisión ese mismo día, solo un día después de que la noticia saltara, así que la pregunta sobre el asunto no iba a faltar.

Dianna ya se había tranquilizado tras aquel arrebato que tuvieron en el tráiler y que acabó con aquella pequeña pero productiva conversación. A la rubia le había servido mucho esa charla, donde probablemente se hablaron con más sinceridad de lo que lo habían hecho en los meses que llevaba de vuelta en Glee, aunque la mitad de las confesiones las hicieron a gritos.

Se dio cuenta de que parecía que Lea no la había olvidado, le importaba y durante ese tiempo ella no había sabido verlo, o directamente no quiso verlo. No era solo el hecho de que llevara el anillo. En realidad que lo siguiera llevando de poco le servía. Se suponía que simbolizaba su amor, su compromiso a permanecer juntas y unidas incluso en las peores épocas, algo que dejaba claro que se pertenecían la una a la otra como bien indicaba la inscripción en el interior de los anillos con un "_Tuya para siempre"_, pero eso ahora estaba muy lejos de la realidad, ni ella era de Lea, y mucho menos Lea era suya. En ese momento era de Cory…

Lo que le hacía darse cuenta de que quizás a Lea seguía importándole igual que antes era que se comportaba en muchas ocasiones exactamente igual que ella. Buscaba constantemente algún tipo de interacción con ella y solo lo habían encontrado en las peleas. Cada vez que la veía con Dean se daba la vuelta al igual que ella hacía cuando la veía con Cory, solo que Lea en vez de quedarse en eso, muchas veces optaba por soltar comentarios ácidos para molestarla y conseguir que acabara prestándole atención a ella y no al chico. Cuando se puso enferma, cuidó de ella como solía hacerlo cuando estaban juntas, preocupándose por ella, dándole todo el cariño y mimos que le hacían sentir algo mejor… Y un punto importante, fue cuando la llamó la primera, en mitad de la noche para contarle que iba a grabar el disco, demostrándole que seguía acordándose de sus momentos juntas.

Por eso, no entendía que hacía con Cory, porque en vez de luchar por ella como había esperado durante meses, decidió empezar a salir con él. Pensar en eso hacía que se enfadara mucho, la hacía sentir confundida, además de insignificante en la vida de la morena.

Estaba lejos de perdonarla. De hecho, no sabía si sería capaz algún día. Pero quería dejar todo el drama atrás y por lo menos conseguir ser su amiga y mantenerla en su vida de alguna forma y la única manera de conseguirlo era el perdón.

Y allí estaba ella, en una nueva etapa en su relación con Lea que no sabía donde las llevaría y a punto de salir al plató para probablemente tener que dar explicaciones de las razones de la pelea de hacía unos días.

Era su turno. Presentación, unas pequeñas bromas y la entrevista daba comienzo. Al principio todo muy profesional, preguntas sobre la película y sobre su futuro en el cine, haciendo que por un momento llegara a pensar que podría escaparse de la situación incomoda que se produciría si trataban el tema de Lea. Falsa alarma. Empezar a hablar sobre la nueva temporada de Glee, dio pie a que empezara a profundizar en temas que no eran para nada de su agrado.

- Tu compañero Cory estuvo aquí hace unos días. – le informó.

D: No lo sabía. – dijo sincera, lo que hiciera Cory no le importaba nada, para que mentir.

- Si, pasamos un buen rato con él y además confirmó que estaba con Lea Michele. – primer mal trago de la noche. Dianna puso su mejor sonrisa de actriz y aguantó el tipo como pudo. - ¿Cómo veis los compañeros que después de tantos años su relación cambie? ¿Los veis felices?

D: Eh… Pues la verdad es que ha sido un poco…raro. – dijo sin borrar la sonrisa, tratando de mostrarse natural y simpática, aunque lo que de verdad quisiera fuese salir corriendo. – Pero creo que deberías preguntarle a ellos que son los protagonistas. Yo no se mucho del tema. – volvió a ser sincera. No iba a ponerse a comentar la relación de esos dos allí, era lo que le faltaba…

- Bueno tú también lo sabrás, eres muy amiga de Lea. A no ser que la pelea de la que hemos escuchado hablar estos días no sea una casualidad… - dejó caer el periodista con una sonrisa pícara, satisfecho por haber hecho la pregunta que quería todo el mundo de un modo algo sutil. Dianna no pudo evitar reír. Ahí estaba la pregunta del millón.

D: Lo del otro día son cosas que pasan entre compañeros después de un día de trabajo. Nada que no se pueda solucionar, de hecho las cosas ya quedaron solucionadas. – dijo intentando zanjar el tema.

- Hablas de ella como tu compañera… ¿Ya no sois amigas? – al escucharlo la rubia se quedó en silencio un momento, mirando de reojo a su manager, que la miraba sabiendo por lo que estaba pasando, pero haciéndole saber que no podía fastidiarla en ese momento.

D: Estamos… algo alejadas… - dijo sin saber muy bien que decir. No quería mentir, era obvio para todo el mundo que su relación no era igual. – A veces te distancias de las personas.

- ¿Por algo en concreto? ¿Es algo relacionado con la famosa pelea?

D: No, no tiene nada que ver. Que ahora mismo no estemos… unidas como antes, no quiere decir que nos peleemos o nos perjudique en nuestro trabajo. – dijo nerviosa. Si descubrían que la verdad era que había causado más de una pelea y de problema en el set, la bronca que le echarían Ryan y su manager sería épica y todavía más si la prensa se enteraba del motivo de aquel distanciamiento…

- Las Acheles van a estar algo tristes…

D: Si… - dijo Dianna sonriendo de medio lado. – Leo muchas cosas de ellas en twitter aunque últimamente no estoy muy pendiente de él.

-Bueno, ¿Y de Dean que me puedes contar? – dijo cambiando de tema a otro que también parecía interesarle.

D: ¿Dean? – preguntó sorprendida. – Pues que es un muy buen amigo mio. Lo conocí cuando volví a las grabaciones de Glee y somos muy parecidos, nos hemos convertido un poco en siameses. – dijo riendo. – Naya a veces se pone celosa porque dice que la he suplantado como amiga… Pero es que Dean es un sol. Es una de las personas que me llevaré cuando Glee acabe.

-¿No hay romance?

D: No, para nada. Está muy lejos de ser un romance. Ya te digo que es muy buen amigo mio, ya está. – no iba a dar más explicaciones de su vida. Nunca hablaba de esas cosas. Si lo estaba haciendo era para zanjar el tema de la pelea de Lea y punto, no iba a permitir que indagara más.

Y por suerte para ella, el entrevistador, cambió radicalmente de tema para pasar a la parte final de la entrevista preguntándole sobre su blog.

Prueba superada. Ya estaba en su casa después de aquella entrevista, haciendo la maleta y recogiendo un poco su casa para salir de viaje. Tenía unos días libres, así que aprovecharía para ir a San Francisco a ver a su madre y su hermano. Necesitaba pasar tiempo con ellos, sentirse arropada y querida.

El viaje le serviría para despejarse, para alejarse un poco de todo el ajetreo que vivía en Los Angeles y poder pensar las cosas con claridad. Necesitaba encontrar la luz al final del túnel y por alguna extraña razón, sentía que estaba cerca y que su madre podría ayudarle a encontrarla.

Ya llevaba dos días en su casa, en el calor del hogar familiar. Había aprovechado para ver a sus amigos de siempre, aquellos que la acompañaban desde la infancia y para disfrutar de su hermano y de su madre. Nunca tenía tiempo para ellos. Se solían ver a menudo, pero ella siempre estaba trabajando y no podía prestarles la atención que le gustaría, así que estaba exprimiendo esos días al máximo.

Ya era de noche y Dianna se encontraba en el sofá con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su madre mientras veían la televisión. Su hermano había salido con sus amigos pero ella había decidido quedarse con Mary.

M: ¿Por qué no te has ido con tu hermano? – preguntó mientras le acariciaba el pelo con ternura.

D: Prefiero quedarme aquí. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Echaba de menos que me mimaras un poco…

M: Mi little lamb está mimosa. – dijo sonriendo. – Anoche echaron tu entrevista. – le informó.

D: Lo se.

M: Ha sido interesante…

D: ¿La has visto? – preguntó incorporándose en el sofá para poder mirarla. – Pero si anoche cenamos fuera…

M: Hija, hace unos años tu hermano me enseñó algo que se llama internet para que pudiera seguir los pasos de mi hija en su nueva serie, así que la he visto esta mañana. Me gusta saber lo que la gente opina de mi niña.

D: Pues yo prefiero no saber mucho de lo que opina la gente. Si leyera todo lo que ponen sobre mi, me volvería loca. – dijo haciendo reír a su madre. - ¿Por qué dices que la entrevista es interesante?

M: Bueno, todo ese tema de Lea, ya sabes.

D: Tenía que acabar con la polémica si quería que los paparazzi me dejaran vivir, así que eso hice.

M: Entonces, ¿es mentira que hayáis solucionado las cosas después de la pelea del otro día?

D: No… Creo que se acabaron las peleas… - dijo agachando la mirada. Y durante unos minutos se quedaron en silencio, mirando la tele, pero sin ver nada en concreto.

M: Sabes que no te he dicho nada del tema de Lea desde que lo dejasteis, quería darte tu espacio y no agobiarte, pero ya han pasado algunos meses… ¿Cómo va la cosa? – preguntó mientras la miraba seria.

D: No lo se… Hasta hace dos días ha sido un infierno. Todo eran peleas y gritos… - le dijo algo avergonzada. – La verdad es que no ha sido fácil, mamá.

M: ¿Y ahora eso ha cambiado?

D: Se supone. No la he vuelto a ver desde la famosa pelea. Después de lo que se ha visto en los videos y en las fotos, seguimos chillándonos en mi tráiler, hasta que… bueno, hasta que nos besamos. – confesó, consiguiendo que su madre abriera los ojos sorprendida. Pero no dijo nada, prefirió seguir escuchando. – Mientras estábamos besándonos, me di cuenta de que no quería seguir así con ella. No somos así, ni siquiera en nuestras peores broncas hemos llegado a esos límites. Lo comentamos un poco por encima y ahora estamos como en un punto muerto…

M: Cariño, y en vez de hablarlo un poco por encima, ¿no sería mejor hablarlo todo en profundidad? – le preguntó con cuidado.

D: No me digas lo que todos. No necesito una conversación con Lea. Estamos bien como estamos.

M: ¿La has perdonado? – le preguntó de repente.

D: ¿Qué? – dijo con una ceja alzada, incrédula por la pregunta. – No, no la he perdonado. ¿Cómo la voy a perdonar? – al escuchar esto, fue Mary esta vez quien enarcó una ceja. – Sabes lo que pasó. No puedo perdonarla.

M: ¿Lo has intentado al menos? – la rubia se quedó en silencio mirando a su madre, intentando entender que quería decir con aquello. – Entiendo que estés dolida con ella, que no fue justo lo que hizo cuando la dejaste y que empezara a salir con Cory después, pero el tiempo ha pasado, Di. Has tenido tiempo de reflexionar, de actuar como una persona madura, de tomar decisiones. En cambio lo único que veo que has hecho es culpar una y otra vez a Lea de lo que pasó y pelearte con ella…

D: ¿Acaso no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó? – le preguntó levantándose del sofá un poco irritada.

M: Si, gran parte de que estéis así es culpa suya, pero no creo que la tenga en todo…

D: ¿Por qué la defiendes? – dijo abriendo sus brazos al aire. – No entiendo que la excuses y la abraces cuando la ves como si todo siguiera igual. No lo está. Nada está igual y es por su culpa… - dijo sentándose en el sofá de nuevo, apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas y mirando la televisión, pensando en algo a lo que llevaba dándole vueltas mucho tiempo, pero que no se atrevía a reconocer.

M: ¿De verdad piensas eso? – le preguntó cogiéndole el mentón para que la mirara y al mirar a sus madre a los ojos, no pudo seguir esquivándolo más.

Estaba allí, con su madre, la persona que siempre la había apoyado en todo, sin ninguna duda y que le decía las cosas tal y como las pensaba, la que le hacía ver las cosas cuando ella no podía. Ella la escucharía y le daría su opinión, pero nunca la había juzgado, así que era hora de sincerarse con su madre y con ella misma, de dejar por unos minutos el caparazón con el que envolvía su corazón.

D: No, no creo que la culpa fuera solo de Lea… - dijo después de dar un largo suspiro, dispuesta a abrirse a su madre. Tragó grueso antes de seguir con sus pensamientos. – Yo… no hay un solo día en el que no piense que la mayor parte de todo lo que pasó fue mi culpa. Fui yo la que dejó a Lea. En vez de meditarlo, tomé una decisión en caliente. La dejé simplemente porque las cosas no estaban pasando como yo quería… No hay un solo día de estos cinco meses en los que no me haya levantado sin pensar como estaríamos ahora si aquella noche me hubiera encerrado en el cuarto dejándolo todo en una simple pelea. – dijo mirando a su madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, haciendo que a Mary se le partiera el alma al verla.

M: No seas injusta contigo ni te tortures. Las cosas pasan y no puedes volver atrás para arreglarlo. No tiene ningún sentido que le des más vueltas a eso… Ahora tienes que mirar hacía delante, Di, ver lo que quieres y como quieres que acaben las cosas con Lea.

D: No se si seré capaz de perdonarla, mamá… No confío en ella. Yo… me veo incapaz de poder perdonarla.

M: No digas eso. Yo no te he educado así. – le dijo mirándola seria, limpiando algunas lágrimas que habían resbalado por el rostro de su hija. – Siempre te he inculcado que hay que saber perdonar. No puedes vivir toda la vida viviendo con rencor. La gente se equivoca y a veces, es bueno dar una segunda oportunidad si de verdad te importa.

D: No quiero darle una segunda oportunidad. No quiero volver con ella. No existe esa posibilidad. – le hizo saber con las palabras saliendo de su boca atropelladamente, volviendo a hablar con el orgullo en vez de con el corazón.

M: No te hablo de volver con ella. Te hablo de mantenerla en tu vida, como amiga o al menos como alguien con quien puedas sentarte a tomar un café y recordar buenos momentos si de verdad no quieres volver con ella… Pero no puedes hacerlo si no hablas con ella… ¿Te has parado a ponerte en el lugar de Lea? ¿En pensar como ha podido sentirse ella este tiempo? – le preguntó, haciendo reflexionar a la rubia una vez más.

D: No… Ni me lo he planteado…

M: Te aseguro que también lo ha pasado mal, Di. Me atrevería a decir que incluso peor que tu… - al ver como Dianna la miraba con el ceño fruncido se explicó. – No es por defenderla como tú dices, cariño, es lo que veo… Cada vez que la veo en la tele, en alguna foto o cuando la vi en el set, sé que Lea no lo está pasando bien. La conozco y tu también, la conoces mejor que nadie, solo que no te has parado a mirarla detenidamente. Si lo hicieras, te darías cuenta de que está sufriendo con esto. – le dijo, haciendo que desviara la vista a un punto en la pared. – Os merecéis esa conversación, Di.

D: No puedo hablar con ella… Me da miedo… - terminó confesando en un susurro.

M: ¿Miedo? – preguntó extrañada. - ¿A que?

D: A que me diga que está enamorada de Cory de verdad, que se ha olvidado de todo… - dijo mirándola con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

M: ¿Y porque te da miedo eso si dices que nunca vas a volver con ella? – preguntó alzando una ceja y ocultando una sonrisa al dejar callada a su hija, que viéndose descubierta agachó su mirada.

Su madre llevaba razón. Se estaba contradiciendo. De hecho llevaba haciéndolo meses, pensando una cosa y diciendo otra, sintiendo una cosa y demostrando otra.

D: ¿Por qué tuvo que acostarse con Cory? ¿Por qué tuvo que empezar a salir con él de verdad? – preguntó apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, vencida y esperando a que su madre le diera una respuesta a todas sus dudas.

M: A lo primero, Lea ya te dio una explicación cuando te lo contó, y a lo segundo, creo que no es a mi a la que le tienes que hacer la pregunta, no soy yo la que va a resolver tus dudas…

Dianna iba a hablar, pero su móvil sonó, haciendo que se levantara para ver quien llamaba a esas horas.

D: Chord, ¿Por qué llamas a estas horas? ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó un poco preocupada.

Ch: No, rubia. Siento llamarte tan tarde. Era solo para comentarte una cosa.

D: Dime.

Ch: ¿Cuándo vuelves de San Francisco?

D: En dos días, ¿Por qué?

Ch: Estoy organizando una fiesta para este sábado en mi casa con Mark. Ya sabes, una de esas que hacíamos antes, pero ahora también están incluidos los novatos. Las cosas han estado un poco raras, vamos a ver si la fiesta sirve para limar asperezas y volver a lo de antes… ¿Cuento contigo?

D: Claro. – dijo sabiendo que parte de esa tensión era culpa suya.

Ch: Y otra cosa… Se lo voy a decir a Lea y Cory, rubia… ¿Te va a incomodar mucho? – Dianna pensaba la respuesta mientras miraba a su madre, que estaba ajena a aquella conversación mientras empezaba a recoger para acostarse.

D: No, Chord, no me importa. Son también compañeros igual que yo…

Ch: Bien… Quería asegurarme de que irías si iban ellos. Sabes que mi rubia está por encima de cualquiera.

D: Que pelota eres… - dijo riéndose.

Ch: Te veo en la fiesta entonces, Di. Un beso, cuídate.

D: Un beso Chord.

Se despidió de él justo antes de que su madre se fuera a su habitación para acostarse ya.

D: Mamá, ¿no vamos a acabar de hablar? – le preguntó. Quería que su madre la ayudara a tomar una decisión.

M: Cariño, ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte. Ahora eres tú la que tienes que decidir si quieres a Lea dentro o fuera de tu vida. Piensa en todo lo que te he dicho, piensa en todo lo que habéis vivido y piensa como ves tu futuro, si merece la pena o no dejar ese orgullo que te ha salido de repente.

Y dicho esto, le dio un beso, le deseo buenas noches y se fue a su habitación, dejando a su hija en el salón, con la televisión encendida y empezando a pensar algo distinto. Viendo las cosas desde otra perspectiva y reflexionando por primera vez en meses hacía donde quería llevar su vida.

Una cosa estaba clara. En su vida, hacía ya más de tres años, Lea Michele Sarfati, se había convertido en una constante. Para bien o para mal, siempre estaba en su mente y por mucho que intentara cambiarlo, en su corazón. Lea era parte de su vida…


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Su pequeño descanso ya había terminado. Volvía con las pilas recargadas y sabiendo que en solo una semana llegarían las vacaciones de navidad, por lo que la vuelta al trabajo el viernes no fue muy dura.

El día fue tranquilo. A pesar de que tuvo que rodar una escena con Lea, todo fue bien. Se saludaron correctamente e incluso Dianna se atrevió a regalarle una pequeña sonrisa, dejando un poco sorprendida a Lea que no dudó en responderle de igual modo. Fueron capaces de hablar de cómo harían la escena junto al director sin tensiones, como lo harían con cualquier otro compañero y por primera vez, hablaron como personas civilizadas, aunque solo fuera sobre el trabajo. Ahora mismo, era todo de lo que la rubia se sentía capaz de hablar con ella.

Dianna en los descansos se había mostrado más pensativa de lo normal. A penas había hablado con los demás compañeros, que no le dieron más importancia a este hecho. La rubia solía meterse en su mundo a menudo, así que a nadie le pareció raro. Había pensado mucho en las palabras de su madre durante esos días. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, decisiones que tomar, pero todavía no se sentía capaz. Quería hacer lo correcto, no sufrir más con la decisión que tomara y quería ser feliz otra vez, pero ella solo conocía una persona que hubiera sabido darle esa felicidad que buscaba y era Lea.

Había estado mirándola todo el día. Muchas veces la morena la había pillado infraganti, pero a pesar de que era muy raro que estuviera mirándola fijamente, esta solo le sonreía tímidamente, haciendo que Dianna tratara de disimular mirando hacía otro lado demasiado tarde.

Quería ver lo que le dijo su madre. Comprobar si era verdad que Lea sufría con todo aquello o eran imaginaciones de su madre, que quería demasiado a Lea. Pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Mary llevaba razón. Todos esos meses había visto a Lea, pero en ningún momento se paró a observarla, a mirarla.

La morena estaba lejos de ser la Lea de la que se había enamorado. Estaba muchísimo más delgada y aunque tenía una gran capa de maquillaje en la cara y trataba de disimularlo, se le veía realmente cansada. Sabía que estaba muy ocupada, que llevaba muchas cosas a la vez. El disco, la serie, publicidad, pero aquello le extrañó. Lea siempre había sido la persona con más energía que conocía. Siempre dispuesta a todo, sin importar la carga de trabajo…

Y luego estaba lo que le mostraban sus ojos. La había visto aparentemente feliz, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja durante todo el día, atendiendo a algunos paparazzi que la habían seguido hasta la entrada del parking, bromeando con Chris o estando pendiente al teléfono. Pero ella la conocía, sabía leer sus ojos. Su madre se lo había recordado hacía unos días y lo que sus ojos le decían era que no era feliz, que estaba triste, sin ilusión. La mirada de esos grandes ojos chocolate que tanto le gustaban estaba vacía… Y eso le hizo darse cuenta de que probablemente, su orgullo, había estado impidiéndole ver cosas de las que antes se hubiera dado cuenta a simple vista.

¿Lea había sufrido igual que ella en ese tiempo? No lo podía saber, pero estaba claro que no lo estaba pasando bien. No sabía a que se debía aquella tristeza, pero por algunas miradas llenas de dolor y nostalgia que le dedicaba, se atrevía a apostar que era por lo mismo que ella no había conseguido un poco de felicidad en esos meses.

Lea la confundía. Parecía que le dolía el estar separadas tanto como a ella, que el día que le dijo que se había acostado con Cory estaba arrepentida y juraría por la forma en que se besaron que seguía queriéndola. Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba con Cory? Siempre volvía a la misma pregunta, intentando dar respuesta sin conseguirlo.

Ya era sábado por la noche y la rubia se dirigía a la casa de Chord junto con Naya y Amber. Se había pasado todo el día dándole vueltas a lo mismo, pero decidió dejar las complicaciones y preguntas a un lado y divertirse junto a sus amigos aquella noche. Echaba de menos aquellas reuniones, así que aprovecharía para darse un respiro. Esa noche, Lea y Cory eran dos compañeros más. No mantendría conversaciones profundas con ninguno, pero haría el esfuerzo de no poner mala cara al estar cerca de Cory o de mantener una charla en grupo donde estuviera Lea. Esa fiesta era para limar asperezas, por lo que tenía que intentarlo. Era hora de dar un pequeño paso adelante.

Cuando llegaron ya estaban allí algunos compañeros, entre ellos Cory y Lea. Fue saludando uno por uno, hasta llegar al sofá donde estaban sentados Harry, Jenna, Dean, Lea y Cory. Los tres primeros se levantaron para darle un beso acompañado de un pequeño abrazo, mientras que la pareja miraba la escena sentada, sin intención de levantarse al creer que Dianna los ignoraría.

Pero no fue así. Dianna se quedó parada delante de Cory y al ver que este solo la miraba al igual que el resto esperando para ver que iba a hacer, se agachó un poco para dejar un beso en su mejilla. No había sonrisa para él, pero bastante estaba haciendo. Y por último Lea, que la miraba con la boca abierta por lo que acababa de hacer, lo que hizo que a Dianna le dieran ganas de reír por su cara, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a dejar otro beso en su mejilla, quizás entreteniéndose un poco en el proceso o esa impresión le dio. Pero no podía controlarse. Tener a Lea a menos de quince centímetros hacía que el corazón se le saliera del pecho.

Cuando se apartó y volvió a erguirse, pudo ver que Lea permanecía con los ojos cerrados unos segundos más, agarrándose el pecho en un intento de calmarse. Después miró a su alrededor y vio que todos observaban el momento en silencio, hasta que carraspeó un poco para aliviar el ambiente.

D: ¿Esto es una fiesta o no? Los novatos se van a creer que no sabemos divertirnos como nos pasemos así toda la noche… - dijo sonriendo, agarrando a Chord por la cintura, que se había acercado a saludarla.

Y dicho esto, consiguió sacar algunas sonrisas y que empezara una pequeña guerra entre los nuevos y los más antiguos, por ver quienes sabían dar mejores fiestas.

La noche estaba siendo estupenda. Había bailado, bebido lo justo para conseguir el punto, había hablado y reído con todos los compañeros, incluidos Lea y su inseparable novio. De hecho, estaba en el sofá con ellos, Hemo, Melissa y Kevin, cuando Dean se acercó a ella.

De: Rubia, me debes un baile. Ya que no bailas en la serie conmigo, baila aquí ¿no? – dijo tirando de su mano para levantarla, consiguiendo que Dianna se riera.

D: Vamos a ver que tal bailas.

Y se fueron a la improvisada pista, donde se encontraban Naya o Chris entre otros. La música era movida, hasta que después de dos o tres temas, pusieron una lenta, haciendo que los que estaban en la pista, se unieran por parejas. Estaba agarrada a Dean, rodeándolo por la cintura mientras él le agarraba por la espalda, balanceándose en un movimiento lento, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

De repente se puso tensa. En cuanto escuchó la primera frase de la siguiente canción. ¿Quién mierda estaba poniendo la música en ese momento? ¿No había otra canción que no fuera "Thinking of you"? ¿Justamente esa de Katy Perry? ¿En serio? Se giró para ver quien era el que se estaba encargando de las canciones y vio a Mark, mirándola mientras no podía contener la risa. ¡Lo había hecho aposta! Dianna lo fulminó con la mirada, dejándole claro que ella no le veía la gracia por ningún sitio y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Dean, mientras seguían con el mismo ritmo lento.

Tenía los ojos cerrados. No quería abrirlos porque sabía a quien buscaría si lo hacía. Cada palabra de esa canción hacía que se sintiera de algún modo identificada y sentir la mirada de Lea clavada en ella no ayudaba. Aguantó gran parte de la canción, pero llegó un momento que no pudo más. Necesitaba mirarla, ver si a ella le estaba afectando la canción como a ella. Y en cuanto los abrió la vio. Mirándola fijamente con una de sus manos entre las de Cory, que en ese momento hablaba con Kevin, ajeno a lo que su novia estaba sintiendo o haciendo.

**You're the best, and yes, I do regret **_(Eras lo mejor, y sí, me arrepiento)_

**How I could let myself let you go** _(¿Como pude dejarte ir?)_

**Now, now the lesson's learned** _(Y ahora, ahora he aprendido la lección)_

**I touched it, I was burned** _(Jugué con fuego y me quemé)_

**Oh, I think you should know!** _(Oh, creo que deberías saberlo)_

Lea la estaba traspasando con la mirada, la miraba de una forma tan intensa que sentía escalofríos. Le daba la sensación de que la morena quería cantarle cada trozo de esa canción, que supiera que cada letra que cantaba era tal y como se sentía. Creyó que eran imaginaciones suyas, sin saber que realmente era lo que estaba haciendo Lea, cantarle a gritos esa canción con los ojos. Quería transmitirle de esa forma lo que no se atrevía con palabras.

**'Cause when I'm with him **_(Porque cuando estoy con él)_

**I am thinking of** **you **_(Estoy pensando en ti)_

**Thinking of you, what you would do **_(Pensando en ti, que puedo hacer)_

**If you were the one **_(Si tú eras el único)_

**Who was spending the night** (_con quien pasaba la noche)_

**Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes** _(Desearía estar mirándote a los ojos)_

**Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes **_(Mirándote a los ojos, mirándote a los ojos)_

Seguían mirándose. Con un nudo en la garganta que no les dejaba tragar y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas. Aquel estribillo era su realidad. Las dos estaban con dos hombres, aunque la cosa no fuera seria en el caso de la rubia, mientras que ninguna era capaz de sacarse a la otra de su cabeza. En aquel espacio reducido que era el salón de Chord, consiguieron volver a conectar a través de sus miradas, intentando sentirse cerca la una de la otra a pesar de estar separadas, deseando poder bailar entre ellas sin miedo a nada, cosa que ni estando juntas pudieron hacer…

**Oh, won't you walk through? **_(Oh, ¿no vendrás?)_

**And bust in the door and take me away? **_(¿Y derribarás la puerta y me llevarás lejos?)_

**Oh, no more mistakes**_ (Oh, no más errores)_

**'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay** _(Porque en tus ojos me gustaría quedarme, quedarme)_

Y así fue, durante lo que duró la canción las dos se quedaron colgadas en la mirada de la otra, allí donde solían encontrarse la una en la otra.

Pero todo no dura eternamente y aquella especie de burbuja que se había creado se encargó de pincharla Cory, que sujetándole la cara a su novia para girarla, la besó. En seguida Dianna giró su cabeza hacía el otro lado, abrazando más fuerte a Dean, por lo que no pudo ver como Lea le apartaba la cara Cory y se iba al baño, lo más lejos posible de su novio y a intentar recobrar el control.

De: Si me lo pides, puedo ir ahora mismo y pegarle un puñetazo que le recuerde a mí hasta la semana que viene. – dijo el chico en el oído de la rubia después de darle un beso en la cabeza. Había sido testigo de lujo de toda la situación y que aquel estúpido la hubiera arruinado sin ser consciente si quiera de lo que había pasado le molestó.

D: Es su novio, Dean. Tiene derecho a darle los besos que quiera… Así que vas a seguir bailando conmigo hasta que se me pase el temblor de piernas y vas a dejar tus puños tranquilos. – dijo separándose un poco para poder mirarlo y sonreírle.

Dean se limitó a asentir y a seguir sosteniéndola. En ese momento se acercó a ellos Naya, comentándoles allí mismo algo que le había pasado. Después de unos minutos, Dean fue a servirse otra copa, dejando a las chicas solas.

N: Di, ¿te has pensado ya eso de dejar la serie? – dijo con la lengua algo trabada a causa del alcohol. – No la dejes, eres mi amiga, no me puedes abandonar… - dijo haciendo un puchero.

D: Naya, estás un poco bebida y no creo que una fiesta sea el lugar de hablar de eso. No quiero pensar ahora en el trabajo.

Al girar un poco su cabeza, vio a Lea que volvía del baño y se había quedado parada prácticamente al lado de las chicas al escuchar a Naya. Esta última la miró con mala cara, haciéndole saber que sobraba allí, que no le importaba nada de lo que estuvieran hablando. Lea reaccionó y con un "Perdón" se perdió por la sala.

D: No la trates así. No ha hecho nada… - le dijo a su amiga.

N: ¿Perdona? ¿Desde cuando defendemos a Lea? – preguntó extrañada por la actitud de su amiga.

D: No se trata de eso, se trata de que ahora no ha hecho nada. Además, no hay un día en el que no salgas del set sin haberle dicho algo o mirado mal.

N: ¿Y que esperas? Le ha hecho daño a mi amiga.

D: Ella también era tu amiga… No cambies tu trato con ella por mí…

N: Tú eres mi mejor amiga. Que digo mi amiga, eres mi hermana y voy a defenderte de la diva, de la cosa extraña que tiene por novio y de quien haga falta. – dijo poniendo mucho énfasis en lo que decía, haciendo que Dianna pusiera los ojos en blanco. Estaba borracha, no servía de nada hablar con ella…

La noche seguía pasando. Habían seguido bailando, estrechando lazos con los nuevos compañeros y recordando amistades resentidas con los de siempre. En ese momento, la mayoría se encontraba en los sofás y sillones, mientras que otros estaban en el suelo. Chord había sacado la guitarra y habían hecho una improvisada clase de Glee. Siempre lo solían hacer. Cuando la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin, ellos terminaban cantando la canción que le apeteciera a cada uno. Llevaban así un rato. Ya habían cantado unos cuantos, incluidos los nuevos, que se habían animado a entrar en esa especie de tradición.

M: Di, hoy no te libras. Has presumido mucho de tus clases de guitarra, así que es hora de que nos muestres tus progresos. – dijo Mark.

D: Otro día, Mark. Que siga otro. – intentó salvarse.

Ch: De eso nada. Toma. – dijo pasándole la guitarra. – Eso te pasa por contarnos cosas. – dijo riéndose al ver la cara de la rubia. – Sorpréndenos con tus dotes de guitarrista. – la retó.

No le hacía mucha gracia tener que hacerlo, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Pensó rápido en alguna canción y solo se le vino a la mente una. Una que resumía lo que había sido su relación con Lea desde su punto de vista en aquel momento, después de haber podido pensar las cosas con un poco más de claridad y serenidad.

Probablemente no era correcto que cantara aquello delante de todos, delante de Lea y Cory, pero le apetecía mostrar lo que sentía. Quería hacerle saber a la morena su punto de vista. Si volvía la tensión, ya pensaría más tarde que hacer. Tocando los primeros acordes, empezó a cantar.

**Nos quedó irnos de viaje, **

**compartir locuras nuevas... **

**Nos quedó aquel tatuaje **

**de tus manos en mis piernas... **

La rubia no miraba a nadie. Estaba concentrada en la guitarra, sabía que si levantaba la vista se delataría.

**Nos faltaron desayunos, **

**y caricias en la mesa... **

**Te faltó mirarme a solas, **

**y pedirme que volviera... **

**No te pude retener, **

**entre tanta multitud... **

**Tu cuerpo quería más vivir, **

**y yo vivir en ti, sin más... **

**No te pude retener, **

**entre tanta multitud... **

**Tu cuerpo quería mas vivir **

**y yo vivir en ti, sin más... **

A esas alturas no había podido resistirse. Necesitaba cantarle aquello directamente. Quería que supiera que la había esperado, que durante meses esperó verla llegar para que le pidiera una segunda oportunidad, pero ella no llegó.

La morena la miraba con la mandíbula apretada, jugando con el anillo, su anillo, a causa de todas las emociones que la invadían al escucharla cantarle. Quería echarse a llorar…

**Nos quedó un par de canciones **

**que bailar sin mas vergüenza... **

**Nos sobraban tentaciones **

**y dejarnos de apariencias... **

**Nos faltaba el compromiso, **

**nos quemaba la impaciencia... **

**De buscarnos sin permiso, **

**anda y vístete, **

**que ya no llegas... **

Ese había sido el problema siempre. Desde un principio su relación estuvo marcada. No era una relación normal. Siempre a escondidas, preocupadas por que no las vieran o sospecharan algo. Su relación estaba sometida a una presión máxima y ni ella ni Lea habían sabido manejarla, siempre luchando por aparentar lo que no eran, por salvaguardar su intimidad hasta el final sin importar si en el camino tenían que arrastrar relaciones falsas y dolorosas por ambas partes. Demasiada gente de por medio, opinando y presionando en algo que solo era cosa de dos.

Pero ella se arriesgó al final, quiso dar el paso para dejar esa presión, para apostar todo por ella y Lea decidió que el trabajo era más importante. Sabía que no quedó nada claro, pero ella tomó la decisión de no escuchar más, de cortar por lo sano en vez de hablar y llegar a un acuerdo. Aquello fue lo que desencadenó todo lo que vino después…

**No te pude retener, **

**entre tanta multitud **

**tu cuerpo quería mas vivir **

**y yo vivir en ti, sin mas...**

Dianna acabó la canción. Había dejado de mirar a Lea hacía un rato. Fue incapaz de seguir mirándola, si lo hacía no podría acabar con la canción por el llanto. Así que cerró los ojos y les regaló a todos sus amigos y compañeros su actuación más real, la actuación a la que más sentimiento le había puesto en toda su vida, por el simple hecho de que era lo que sentía de una forma u otra. Igual que se sintió identificada con la canción de Katy Perry, cada vez que escuchaba la que acababa de cantar, sentía que estaba escrita para ellas.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Lea con la mirada fija en el suelo no se atrevía ni a respirar. Aquel momento había sido demasiado. Hasta que Mark quiso acabar con el mal trago de sus amigas.

M: A las que estáis con lo de la música, mucho cuidadito, que la rubia viene pisando fuerte. Lo digo por vosotras Amber, Naya y Lea. Todas cantareis estupendamente, pero ninguna toca la guitarra y aquí Di lo ha bordado. – dijo haciendo reír a algunos.

N: No me preocupa. Mi Di es muy capaz de todo, pero no se atrevería a dejar la carrera de su amiga por los suelos. – dijo provocando las risas de todos y sacando una sonrisa a Dianna, que había devuelto la guitarra y buscaba la mirada de Lea. Vio que también sonreía con la broma, por lo que se tranquilizó y trató de no darle importancia a la cara de ira que tenía Cory.

Siguieron cantando y riendo un rato más, pero en un momento, unos minutos antes de que Dianna abandonara la fiesta, Lea se levantó y se salió al balcón en busca de un poco de aire. La rubia la siguió con la mirada, pero no hizo nada. No le correspondía ir a ver si se encontraba bien.

La morena agradeció ese momento de tranquilidad a solas. No quería que nadie viera como había empezado a llorar silenciosamente, sin poder aguantar más lo que llevaba guardando gran parte de la noche. Cogió aire, respiro profundamente y volvió a entrar dispuesta a dejar la fiesta. Ya era tarde.

Al entrar, se dio cuenta de que algunos ya se habían ido, incluida Dianna. Por una parte respiró tranquila, pero por otra, quería hablar con ella. Necesitaba hacerlo después de lo de esa noche. Se debían una charla y no tener que ir comunicándose mediante canciones…

A la mañana siguiente, Dianna se encontraba en su casa. Se había puesto cómoda con un pantalón de chándal y una sudadera. No pensaba salir en todo el día, únicamente para pasear a Arthur. Quería aprovechar el día para actualizar el blog, leer y estudiar algunas ofertas para hacer películas que le había pasado su manager.

Eran las doce de la mañana. No había dormido mucho, ya que le costó pillar el sueño. No sabía si había hecho bien en cantar aquella canción delante de todos. Pero quiso decirle a Lea que no solo ella se había equivocado, si no que las dos plantearon mal su relación desde un principio, que todo ese cumulo de cosas las llevaron al momento en el que estaban.

Que hubiera llegado a esa conclusión, no hacía que lo que había hecho Lea doliera menos. El dolor y la desilusión seguían ahí, intactos, pero no podía culparla completamente a ella…

Estaba con el ordenador, revisando y poniendo al día el blog, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. No había quedado con nadie, pero pensó que sería Naya o Taylor, que había llegado a Los Angeles el día anterior.

Decidida abrió la puerta, sin saber que detrás de ella le esperaba una sorpresa.

D: Lea…

* * *

**Lo primero que quiero hacer es agradeceros a todos los que no fallais en ningún capítulo con vuestros comentarios. Mil gracias, os lo agradezco de corazón.**

**Y lo segundo, espero que no os disguste mucho este capítulo un pelín diferente con las canciones... Ya me diréis que opináis.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios.**

**Un besazo a todos!**

**Canciones:**

**"Thinking of you" - Katy Perry**

**"No te pude retener" - Vanesa Martin**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

D: Lea… - dijo con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa. - ¿Qué… que haces aquí? – atinó a preguntar.

L: Hola, Di. ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó un poco nerviosa. Todavía no sabía si había sido buena idea ir hasta allí. Al ver que la rubia no se decidía y que seguía en mitad de la entrada sujetando la puerta volvió a hablar. – Te juro que no he venido a gritarte o a tirarte del pelo o algo de lo que puedas estar pensando… - dijo haciendo sonreír a Dianna por el comentario.

D: En ese caso, pasa. – dijo haciéndose a un lado, permitiéndole la entrada a su casa.

Lea se lo agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa y no tardó en entrar. En cuanto estuvo en el salón, Arthur corrió hacía ella, haciéndola reír por el entusiasmo. Notó que Dianna estaba detrás de ella observando como hablaba y acariciaba al perro, así que se incorporó y quedó frente a ella, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el abrigo.

D: ¿Te apetece tomar algo? Un refresco, un café o un te… - le ofreció intentando mostrarse amable. No sabía muy bien que había ido a hacer allí Lea.

L: Un café, por favor. Las malas costumbres nunca se van… - dijo haciendo referencia a su adicción a la cafeína, algo que Dianna sabía muy bien.

D: Ya veo… - dijo volviendo a sonreír. – Voy a prepararlo. – dijo dejando a Lea en el salón.

Los cinco minutos que tardó en hacer el café, Dianna y Lea no habían hablado. Cada una se mantuvo en una sala distinta, intentando calmar los nervios que las estaban matando.

En ese tiempo, Lea no se había movido de donde estaba. No se sentía con la confianza de sentarse o de moverse por allí como si cualquier cosa, así que se limitó a observar el salón. Ya había estado allí cuando la rubia se puso mala, pero no se había parado a mirar nada, la preocupación por Dianna la había mantenido absorta.

En cambio ahora, podía ver que no había cambiado prácticamente nada. El único cambio que pudo ver a simple vista fueron las fotos. Donde antes había portarretratos con fotos de ellas dos, ahora esas fotos habían pasado a ser de la rubia con su familia o algunos amigos. Incluso había una de ella con Dean. No era una foto romántica, más bien divertida, donde los dos estaban haciendo el tonto. Pero eso no evitó que doliera menos. Allí estaban todas las personas importantes para Dianna y no había rastro de ella… Tampoco era como si se lo pudiera reprochar. Era de entender…

Dianna se sorprendió al volver al salón y ver a Lea en el mismo sitio. Se dio cuenta de que no se sentía cómoda y ni siquiera se había sentado, así que dejó los cafés en la pequeña mesa que había delante de los sofás y se sentó.

D: Siéntate, Lea. Por ahora no cobro… - intentó bromear. No sabían cómo actuar. Estaban tensas, así que Lea sonrió de medio lado y optó por sentarse en el sillón de una plaza.

L: No sabía si estarías despierta… Anoche se hizo tarde en la fiesta. – dijo intentando empezar una conversación.

D: Si, pero ya sabes que no me suelo despertar tarde… Lo que me sorprende es que tú ya estés en pie. Es otra de tus malas costumbres. – dijo sonriendo. A Lea le encantaba levantarse tarde cuando podía. Las dos eran dormilonas, pero Dianna siempre intentaba no levantarse muy tarde, todo lo contrario que Lea.

L: Hoy he hecho una excepción. – dijo riendo por el comentario. Después, volvió el silencio y la morena le dio un sorbo al café. – Escuché a Chord decir que habías estado en San Francisco…

D: Eh, sí. He pasado unos días allí. Necesitaba desconectar un poco de todo esto…

L: Claro. – dijo asintiendo. - Espero que Mary y Jason estén bien.

D: Si, como siempre. – dijo bebiéndose su café.

L: ¿Pasarás allí las navidades? – preguntó, haciendo que la rubia se sorprendiera. Lea estaba tanteando el terreno. No sabía cómo hacer para decir lo que quería.

D: Pues… sí. Iré unos días a San Francisco y para fin de año lo más seguro es que vaya a Camboya.

L: ¿A Camboya? – preguntó sorprendida. – Vaya… Cada vez vas a sitios más exóticos.

D: Me lo ha propuesto Dean… Dice que me va a encantar y además es para colaborar con una organización benéfica con la que él colabora, así que a lo mejor me lanzo. – dijo sin percatarse de la incomodidad de Lea al escucharla nombrar al chico. - ¿Tu… las pasarás en Canadá? – preguntó no muy decidida, fijando su vista en la taza, apartándola por primera vez de Lea.

L: No. Las pasaré en Nueva York. – aclaró rápido, haciéndole saber que no tenía intención de pasar con Cory las navidades. – Cada uno por su lado. Las navidades son fechas familiares… - le dijo, provocando que Dianna frunciera el ceño un momento, pero que intentara disimular mientras asentía.

Cory era su novio y se suponía que le gustaría pasar esas fechas con él. Ellas habían pasado juntas esas fechas o al menos procuraban pasar una parte de ellas juntas. Visitaban tanto Nueva York como San Francisco y consideraban a la familia de la otra como la suya propia. ¿No consideraba a Cory parte de su familia? Quería preguntarle, acabar con todas sus dudas, pero como siempre el miedo a la respuesta la invadió.

D: Lea, ¿has venido a preguntarme por las navidades? – preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio en los que ninguna dijo nada, lo que hizo que la situación se volviera algo tensa.

L: No… Yo, eh… - Lea no entendía que le costara tanto hablar claro con ella. Nunca habían tenido ningún problema en hablar de cualquier tema y ahora le era realmente difícil. – ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Naya anoche? – preguntó finalmente.

D: Naya dijo muchas cosas anoche y pocas tenían coherencia…

L: Me refiero a lo de abandonar la serie. ¿Te vas a ir? – preguntó esta vez siendo más directa. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, Lea mirando a Dianna, esperando su contestación y la rubia fijando su mirada en Arthur.

D: Solo fue un comentario que le hice a Naya hace unas semanas. Nada más. – contestó finalmente.

L: Entonces lo has pensado… - dijo agachando la cabeza.

D: Si, pero no he decidido nada. Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a mi manager.

L: Por eso he venido… - confesó la morena volviendo a mirarla. – Yo… no sé por qué estás pensando en dejarlo, pero si tiene algo que ver las peleas que hemos tenido…

D: No, Lea… Puede que me agobiara un poco y afectara en que le comentara eso a Naya, pero si al final decido hacerlo, no será solo por las peleas… - le aclaró.

L: En ese caso, quiero que sepas que lo poco que hablamos el otro día, estoy dispuesta a cumplirlo. Estoy cansada de peleas. Al principio eran una especie de…alivio, pero ahora lo único que hacen es más daño.

D: ¿Un alivio? – preguntó la rubia extrañada.

L: Si… Es… Da igual, es una tontería mía. – dijo sin querer explicarle que a lo que se refería con ese alivio, era a tenerla cerca a cualquier precio, incluso peleando. – Lo que quiero decir, Di, es que yo lo decía en serio eso de dejar las peleas a un lado.

D: Yo también.

L: Tú lo dijiste, nosotras no somos así. Hemos llegado demasiado lejos. Yo… solo quiero ser capaz de sentarnos sin tener que tirarnos los trastos a la cabeza. Que podamos mantener una charla civilizada como la estamos teniendo ahora… - dijo mirándola suplicante a los ojos, haciendo que Dianna se derritiera ante esa imagen.

D: Es lo mismo que yo quiero, Lea… No hemos actuado bien, ninguna, pero me gustaría poder dejarlo atrás. No es bueno ni para nosotras ni para los chicos… Últimamente el ambiente en el set no ha sido el mejor y todo ha sido por nosotras. Sinceramente, no sé cómo Ryan no me ha echado todavía… Creo que lleva un tiempo buscando la forma de hacerlo y yo se lo he puesto en bandeja. - dijo riéndose y acabándose el café.

L: Ryan no es tonto. No va a echarte, cuando tú estás sube la audiencia. Eres una de las protagonistas de Glee y una de las que más quiere los fans. – dijo con lo que a Dianna le pareció orgullo, haciéndola sonreír a ella.

D: La protagonista eres tú, la estrella de Glee. Sin Lea Michele, Glee no existe. – dijo sin poder disimular ella tampoco su orgullo y al darse cuenta, se puso un poco seria.

Lea notó el cambio repentino de actitud de Dianna, por lo que decidió que su visita debía finalizar ya.

L: Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya y te deje tranquila. Solo quería que supieras eso…

Dianna simplemente asintió, viendo como Lea se ponía en pie y se empezaba a dirigir a la puerta con el abrigo en la mano, hasta que una pregunta suya la frenó.

D: ¿Por qué, Lea? – preguntó haciendo que la morena se quedara estática, sin darse la vuelta al notar el dolor en la voz de la rubia. - ¿Por qué empezaste a salir con Cory?

Y allí estaba. La pregunta del millón, la que tanto miedo le daba. No sabía cómo había reunido la fuerza para preguntar, pero necesitaba aclararlo todo ya. Necesitaban tener la conversación que tanto había esquivado si quería seguir adelante.

Lea se giró para poder mirarla a los ojos. Se quedó así unos segundos que se les hizo eternos, hasta que suspiró fuertemente, sabiendo que allí estaba su oportunidad para disculparse y explicarle las cosas a Dianna, aunque ni ella misma tenía muchas respuestas.

L: No lo sé… - dijo en un susurro, pero sin dejar de mirarla. Vio que Dianna negaba con la cabeza.

D: ¿Estás enamorada de él? – ahí iba otra pregunta que le daba terror.

L: No. – contestó rápidamente, sin ninguna duda. – Yo…estaba perdida sin ti… todavía lo estoy… Me he estado dejando llevar por todos, dejándome convencer sin esfuerzo. No estoy enamorada de Cory, Di. Estoy con él porque he hecho las cosas fatal. La cagué al aceptar ese contrato porque me alejó de ti, y la cagué al ir a su casa aquella noche, pero estaba llena de rabia, sentía que te habías rendido a la primera de cambio y se me fue la cabeza… - dijo soltando las primeras lágrimas. – Cuando acabamos la temporada estaba hundida, Di, y sé que no tengo derecho a decirte esto, porque fui yo la que te hizo daño, pero es la verdad. Ver cómo tu sola has destrozado lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida es desesperante… Luego, Cory se aprovechó de la situación y no lo culpo. La única culpable de todo soy yo. Él simplemente se limitó a esperar un tiempo, asegurándome que conseguiría pasar página y enamorarme de él y yo necesitaba aferrarme a cualquier cosa, Di, necesitaba dejar de sentirme culpable, de pensar en ti y todo lo que había hecho mal. – dijo sentándose en el sillón derrotada. – Lo único que he conseguido es complicarme más la vida… Yo… no he actuado con coherencia en estos meses en mi vida. Es como si quisiera hacer una cosa y al final acabara haciendo lo contrario… - dijo para quedarse en silencio, esperando que Dianna dijera algo.

La rubia la había escuchado atenta. No quería interrumpirla, solo escuchar cómo se había sentido ella e intentar entender a la morena. Era momento de poner los sentimientos en la mesa, de no esconder nada, solo ser sinceras, decir lo que pensaban.

D: No eres la culpable de todo, Lea. – fue lo primero que dijo, haciendo que la morena que se estaba secando algunas lágrimas la mirase sorprendida. – Está claro que has cometido errores y que me han dolido como jamás pensé que me podría doler algo, pero yo también los he cometido. Para empezar, creo que desde un principio nos equivocamos en la forma de plantearnos la relación, creo que no sabíamos muy bien donde nos estábamos metiendo…

L: ¿Te arrepientes de haber estado conmigo? – preguntó compungida.

D: No, para nada. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, tú también eres lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida… - le confesó. – A donde quiero llegar, es que yo fui la que cometí el primer error. No ha habido un solo día en el que no me pregunte qué hubiera pasado si no te hubiera dejado. Si en vez de tomar la decisión de dejarte por un arrebato, lo hubiera pensado con tranquilidad, probablemente nada de lo que vino después hubiera pasado… Tú y yo a día de hoy estaríamos juntas…

L: Eso no es así…Yo me tendría que haber ido a mi casa y esperar a hablar contigo, tomar una decisión conjunta, pero me nublé e hice lo peor. A veces me gustaría poder tener un botón que nos permitiera volver atrás en el tiempo…

D: Esos botones no existen… - dijo mirándola con tristeza, sintiendo como las primeras lágrimas se empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. – Te estuve esperando meses, Lea… En cada llamada, cada persona que me encontraba aquí o en Francia esperaba que fueras tú.

L: Me pediste que te ignorara, no querías saber nada de mí… Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, respetar tu decisión. - dijo al escucharla.

D: Quería que lucharas por mi… Te quería, Lea. Hubiera olvidado todo por ti. Solo tenías que haberme buscado, haberme pedido perdón y aunque no hubiera sido fácil te hubiera perdonado…

L: ¿Ya no me quieres? – preguntó haciendo referencia al pasado que utilizó Dianna. – Porque yo te quiero, Di, más que a mi vida…

D: Claro que te quiero, Lea. Si no te quisiera todavía, no estaría aquí teniendo esta conversación contigo mientras lloro… Pero en vez de venir a por mí, empezaste una relación con Cory… ¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando me lo contó Naya dos semanas antes de volver al set? Como una ilusa, como una estúpida de la que te habías estado riendo con Cory. Si Naya no me lo llega a decir me hubiera sentido como una mierda el primer día que os vi…

L: Lo siento. – dijo mirándola a los ojos. – Sé que no basta con pedir perdón, pero es lo único que puedo hacer…

D: Yo… ya te he perdonado… - dijo sorprendiendo a Lea y a ella misma ante aquella revelación. – Creo que mi madre me ha ayudado bastante con el tema estos días… - dijo sonriendo después de un silencio.

L: ¿Tú crees que algún día… tú y yo volveremos? – preguntó con un hilo de voz, sintiendo como todas sus esperanzas iban en aquella pregunta.

D: No lo sé, Lea… Ahora mismo mi respuesta es no. – dijo viendo el dolor de la morena. – Te he perdonado, pero no puedo confiar en ti, al menos por ahora… Me desilusionaste…

L: Si, lo se… - dijo riendo amargamente. – He desilusionado a mucha gente… Incluso a mí misma o a mi madre…

D: No digas tonterías. Tu madre te adora, te quiere con locura.

L: Si, pero eso no quita que la haya decepcionado. Cada vez que te nombra, cada vez que me ve con Cory o sales en alguna revista o en la tele, me mira y dibuja una sonrisa, intentando disimular, pero lo veo en sus ojos… La he desilusionado también a ella. – dijo agachando la mirada y quedándose en silencio unos segundos, reflexionando algo que Dianna no alcanzaba a ver en sus ojos. - Es gracioso ver como miles de personas te idolatran y te eligen como su modelo a seguir, cuando en realidad eres alguien que se ha fallado a sí mismo, que no le queda ilusión por nada.

D: No puedes decir eso, Lea. Cometiste un fallo y nos ha puesto a las dos en esta situación, pero por mucho que duela, no puedes decir que no tienes ilusiones. Lo tienes todo. Un disco, fama mundial, un futuro brillante…

L: Creía que eso era lo que me hacía feliz… pero me di cuenta de que lo que me hacía feliz eras tú cuando me dijeron que grabaría un disco y no sentí nada, solo ganas de contártelo. Nos peleamos porque para mí lo más importante era mi carrera y ahora nada de eso tiene sentido. Lo mejor de mi éxito era poder compartirlo contigo, igual que tú compartías el tuyo conmigo. Y ahora que, ¿se supone que lo tengo que compartir con Cory?

D: ¿Por qué no lo dejas? – preguntó, dándose cuenta de que Lea estaba más rota de lo que creía. Le bastaba mirarla a los ojos para saber que era sincera en todo lo que decía.

L: Porque no va a cambiar nada. Solo empeorar las cosas. Sé que soy egoísta, pero si lo dejo, solo conseguiré que la prensa me agobie si consigo acabar también con el contrato y el ambiente en el set será peor de lo que ya es. Además, si lo dejo y no consigo terminar el contrato que me ata a él, ¿qué hago? Prefiero aguantar…

D: No te entiendo, Lea… Lo estoy intentando pero no lo hago. Tú nunca te has rendido, ¿porque no luchas por ser feliz? Yo lo estoy haciendo. Sé que cuesta, pero es lo que tenemos que hacer.

L: Ya te he dicho que no me entiendo ni yo… - dijo sonriendo de medio lado. – No intentes entenderme… ¿Al menos podremos ser amigas? – preguntó levantándose del sillón, seguida por Dianna que también se puso de pie al verla.

D: Si, es lo que quiero, que podamos seguir estando en la vida de la otra. – dijo mientras Lea asentía, satisfecha con la contestación.

L: ¿Puedo darte un abrazo? – preguntó con algo de temor.

D: Claro. – dijo la rubia acercándose para ser ella quien la abrazara.

Necesitaba sentirla cerca después de aquella charla. No le había gustado ver como se encontraba Lea. Verla tan perdida, tan desamparada hacía que se le encogiera el corazón, haciendo que solo quisiera cuidarla.

Lea escondió su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia, absorbiendo el olor que tanto había echado de menos. Intentaba controlar algunas lágrimas que seguían cayendo por su rostro y que iban a parar al hombro de Dianna, que la apretaba con todas sus fuerzas, llenándola de tranquilidad y de paz después de tanto tiempo.

D: Necesito que me prometas que vas a cambiar la actitud, Lea. Me has preocupado con todo lo que has dicho… – le susurró sin romper el abrazo, acariciando su espalda de arriba abajo. – Necesito que me hagas recuperar la confianza en ti. Quiero ser tu amiga y que el tiempo diga si podemos estar juntas. Te quiero. – dijo apretándola más contra ella. - Prométeme que vas a recuperar la energía durante las navidades, que vas a ser la Lea que un día consiguió enamorarme y te vas a animar.

L: Si. – dijo la morena mientras asentía con la cabeza todavía en el cuello de la rubia.

D: Quiero oírtelo decir.

L: Te lo prometo. – dijo con media sonrisa. – No quería preocuparte…

D: Entonces ponle remedio. Tienes un disco estupendo que terminar de grabar, una serie en la que eres la estrella y una legión de fans que te quiere. Quiero que le pongas ilusión a todo lo que antes le ponías. Apóyate en tu familia, en Jon, en Cory, en quien haga falta… ¡En mí! – dijo separándose de ella con una sonrisa. – Ahora somos amigas y quiero que cuentes conmigo para lo que quieras. Vamos a ayudarnos la una a la otra, Lea…

L: Te quiero. – dijo con total adoración, con una sonrisa que por primera vez llegaba a sus ojos. Lo único que pudo hacer la rubia fue dejarle un beso en la mejilla mientras mantenía su sonrisa.

Una vez que se separaron, Lea cogió su abrigo y su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta con Dianna tras ella.

L: Esta semana me toca rodar en Nueva York, mañana me voy, así que creo que no nos vemos hasta la vuelta de vacaciones…

D: Entonces, pásalo bien durante las vacaciones, dale un beso a Edith y a Mark de mi parte y acuérdate de la promesa que me has hecho… Cúmplela. – le pidió.

L: Lo haré. Tú ten cuidado si decides ir a Camboya y disfruta del viaje ¿vale? – al ver que la rubia asentía continuó para despedirse. - Nos veremos a la vuelta. Cuídate.

Y regalándole una sonrisa, salió de la casa de Dianna que observaba como salía por la puerta del jardín, quedándose preocupada por ver a Lea tan baja de ánimo. Esperaba que fuera cosa del momento vivido y que volviera a ser la Lea de siempre en poco tiempo.

Ella tampoco estaba bien. Pero había podido comprobar que Lea lo había pasado peor. Y si lo pensaba con frialdad, la entendía. Probablemente la peor parte había sido para la morena a pesar de todo. La culpabilidad hace estragos…

Por otro lado, Lea se dirigía ya a su casa un poco más animada y esta vez no era fingido. Iba a cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su rubia. Subiría el ánimo y empezaría a perdonarse a ella misma. Dianna lo había hecho, ahora le tocaba a ella. Había entrado en aquella casa sin nada y ahora salía con la amistad y el perdón de la rubia. Eso era mucho más de lo que se había imaginado Lea. Debía conformarse con la amistad, pero en aquel momento era mucho más de lo que podía pedir…

* * *

**Me ha costado un poco más de la cuenta escribir el capítulo, pero espero no defraudar a nadie con la conversación tan esperada.**

**Como siempre, mil gracias por todos vuestros comentarios! A ver que opináis de este...**

**Un besazoo!**


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Las navidades estaban llegando a su fin. Como había supuesto Lea, las chicas no se habían vuelto a ver en ese tiempo. Cada una celebró las fiestas con su familia, disfrutando de esas fechas tan familiares.

Por un lado Lea, las pasó en Nueva York, a pesar de que tuvo que viajar algunos días a Los Angeles para seguir con la grabación del disco. Intentó cumplir con lo que le prometió a Dianna. Se apoyó en su familia, en Jon, en sus amigos neoyorquinos y trató de no pensar en negativo. No era fácil, de hecho no siempre lo conseguía pero al menos hacía un esfuerzo, el cual antes ni se planteaba. Seguía apagada, pero luchaba por ver algo de luz en ese pozo en el que se había hundido.

El día veinticinco, la morena le mandó un mensaje a Dianna. Le dio muchas vueltas. No sabía si era buena idea aquello, pero después de pensarlo unos minutos decidió mandarlo. Se suponía que iban a tratar de ser amigas y las amigas se felicitan las fiestas ¿no?

"_¡Feliz navidad! Espero que estés disfrutando de estos días y que lo pases genial si al final has decidido ir a Camboya. Saludos para todos en San Francisco._

Ese era el mensaje. Simple, sin nada que las pusiera en una situación comprometida, sin decirle lo que realmente pensaba, que la echaba de menos y que sería capaz de coger el primer vuelo a Camboya para estar cinco minutos con ella. Pero eso sería tensar demasiado la cuerda e ir lejos de los límites de la amistad, así que se limitó a aquella felicitación y a esperar una contestación, la cual se hizo esperar una semana. Una semana en la cual se preguntó si habría molestado a la rubia su mensaje al no recibir respuesta, ni siquiera un "gracias" o un simple "feliz navidad para ti también".

Por otro lado estaba Dianna, que decidió irse con Dean hasta Camboya. Pasó con su familia algunos días, poniendo al día a su madre de su pequeño gran avance con Lea. Y el veintiséis puso rumbo al país asiático, donde pasaría el resto de sus vacaciones. Una nueva aventura donde aparte de hacer turismo, podría ayudar y ver la situación real de las personas de aquel país gracias a la organización con la que colaboraba Dean.

Estaba pasando un tiempo estupendo y aunque no sacó a Lea de su mente en todo el tiempo, y más después de aquel mensaje que recibió de su parte, por primera vez desde que se pelearon, aquello no le molestó. Desde que conocía a la morena se había instalado en su mente y después de tantos años ahí seguía, fija en cada uno de sus pensamientos. Pensar en Lea era un estado normal para ella y durante los meses que habían estado tan distanciadas eso le cabreaba. En cambio, ahora volvía a aceptarlo. Había poco que hacer, estaba enamorada de Lea y dudaba que algo pudiera cambiar ese hecho.

El día de nochevieja, Dianna acudió junto con Dean a una fiesta que había preparado la organización. Despidieron el año juntos, rodeados de personas que les estaban enseñando la otra cara del mundo donde vivían. En cuanto la cuenta atrás terminó y entraron en el nuevo año, lo primero que vino a su mente fue Lea. El último pensamiento del 2012 era para ella, al igual que el primero de 2013. Podría decirse que había entrado en el nuevo año tal y como dejó el pasado.

Después de las felicitaciones y brindis, se apartó un poco del resto de la gente y se concentró en su móvil. Llevaba días queriendo contestar aquel mensaje y ese era el momento. Su primera felicitación de nuevo año vía telefónica sería para la morena, intentando demostrar que estaba dispuesta a avanzar, a mantener una buena amistad.

"_¡Feliz año nuevo! En Camboya ya estamos en el 2013. Sé que todavía quedan unas horas para que nos alcancéis en Nueva York, pero quiero desearte una buena entrada de año y que el 2013 nos traiga lo que nos quitó el 2012, al menos una parte… Acuérdate que tienes una promesa que cumplir. Un beso para todos los Michele Sarfati y Jon._

Y mandó el mensaje sin pensar mucho. Sabía que no todo el texto era puramente de amistad, si no que dejaba entrever su esperanza, su deseo de poder volver a confiar en Lea y que todo sentimiento de rencor se esfumase de ella.

Un día antes de dejar Camboya, Dianna mantuvo una conversación con Dean, tomando una decisión a la que le había dado vueltas en esos días. Estaba con él en la habitación, tirados en la cama después de pasar el día recorriendo algunas zonas turísticas de la ciudad, ella leyendo mientras él veía en la televisión un partido de baloncesto.

D: Dean… - dijo para llamar su atención, dejando el libro a un lado y girándose para poder mirarlo, quedando acostada de lado.

De: Dime. – contestó girando la cabeza para mirarla un segundo y luego volver la vista al partido. Dianna giró los ojos por la poca atención del chico.

D: ¿Puedes dejar un momento el partido y mirarme? Quiero…comentarte algo… - dijo un poco nerviosa. El chico al notarlo apagó la tele de inmediato y también se giró en la cama, quedando de frente hacía ella.

De: Soy todo oídos. – dijo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla. - ¿Qué pasa?

D: Verás… yo… Joder, no sé porque me cuesta tanto… - resopló un poco al ver que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. – Lo que… quiero decirte es… que no quiero que nos acostemos más… - dijo mirándolo a los ojos y mordiéndose el labio, esperando la reacción de Dean.

De: ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto decirme esto? – le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

D: Porque eres alguien importante para mí. Sin proponérmelo te has convertido en mi amigo y no quiero que nuestra relación cambie por eso, que dejemos de tener contacto… - dijo agachando la mirada.

De: Di, ¿en serio piensas que voy a cambiar mi forma de actuar contigo porque no nos acostemos? – le preguntó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. – Esta bien que hayas decidido esto. Era diversión, pasar el tiempo, y si crees que ese tiempo en la cama se ha agotado pues ya está. Esto empezó como un tonteo… Eras mi premio. – dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo sonreír a la rubia. – Lo que no sabía es que el premio era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Has conseguido que me enamore de ti. – al ver la cara que puso Dianna se rio. – No te asustes, no te lo digo como algo romántico. Tú y yo somos demasiado iguales para tener una relación, además todavía está mi exnovia… Me refiero a que he descubierto en ti una persona maravillosa, alguien con quien compartir algunos hobbies raros y que no se deja eclipsar por las luces tan cercanas de Hollywood. Eres mi amiga, Di y quiero que lo sigas siendo muchos años, más allá de Glee y de una cama. Tú y yo hemos sido más amigos que amantes todo este tiempo…

D: Gracias… Eres un amor. – dijo dándole un beso en la mano que tenía acariciando su mejilla.

De: Lo se… - dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno, haciendo que Dianna soltara una carcajada. – Además que tampoco me importa mucho el dejar de acostarme contigo. Al final le tengo que dar la razón a Lea, no eres tan buena en la cama… - dijo poniéndose boca arriba, ignorando la mirada fulminante de la rubia.

D: Eres un imbécil, Dean. – dijo dándole fuerte en el brazo, haciendo que el chico no pudiera contener más la carcajada. – Yo soy de lo mejor en la cama, ya te gustaría poder seguir aprovechándote de mí… - dijo girándose y dándole la espalda.

De: Era broma, enfadica. – le dijo dándole la vuelta para que volviera a mirarlo y poder abrazarla, dándole un beso en la cabeza al ver que no se había molestado realmente.

Se quedaron unos minutos más en silencio, con Dean abrazando a Dianna, mientras esta reposaba su cabeza en su pecho. Luego el chico decidió hacer una pregunta.

De: ¿La decisión tiene algo que ver con Lea? – preguntó sin variar su postura. Al ver que pasaban los segundos y Dianna no contestaba, se separó de ella, volviendo a quedar frente a frente y con él aguantando su peso con su brazo. En un segundo su cara pasó de confusión a pánico mientras miraba a Dianna, que lo observaba sin saber que se le pasaba por la cabeza. – Dios, ¿has vuelto con ella? ¿Es eso? ¿Y porque te has seguido acostando conmigo? ¿Eres tonta Dianna? – dijo de carrerilla, gesticulando con sus manos y con los ojos muy abiertos.

D: ¿Te puedes callar y dejar de decir estupideces? – dijo alzando un poco la voz. – No he vuelto con Lea.

De: Joder, es que tardabas tanto en contestar que yo que se… - se defendió.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio hasta que Dianna decidió seguir hablando, contarle como estaban las cosas.

D: Hablé con ella… - empezó a decir, volviendo a mirarlo, mientras él se volvía a tumbar para escucharla. – Vino a mi casa el día después de la fiesta que hizo Chord. Estuvo a punto de irse sin que le preguntara lo que quería, sin que me contara su punto de vista… Pero al final me atreví. Ella me dijo como se había sentido y como se sentía y yo le dije como me sentía yo. Fue… duro, pero a la vez agradable poder mantener una conversación con ella sin tener que gritarnos o reprocharnos… ¿Sabes que sigue enamorada de mí, que me sigue queriendo? – le preguntó con media sonrisa.

De: Sí que lo sé. – contestó y al ver la cara de no entender nada de Dianna se lo explicó. – Ella misma me lo dijo cuándo estabas mala. – dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia. – Además, no hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que es verdad. Sois como un satélite, siempre dando vueltas alrededor de la otra, pendientes siempre la una de la otra en la distancia. Y ella está con Cory y no lo entiendo, pero te quiere a ti, rubia.

D: Lo sé. Sé que me quiere y yo tampoco comprendo mucho lo de Cory, pero la verdad es que la veo muy perdida. Me duele que esté con él y como se han dado las circunstancias, pero la veo tan ida, tan perdida que hace que ya no me importe tanto que esté con él. La vi hundida, Dean. Lea está metida en un hoyo y solo ve las cosas malas que hizo. Es como si se castigara a sí misma, no lo sé. – dijo suspirando.

De: Cuando hablé con ella también me dio esa sensación… No tenía ilusión por nada… - dijo recordando su conversación. Después de unos segundos volvió a preguntarle. - ¿Quieres volver con ella?

D: Hemos quedado como amigas. – dijo tras pensar la respuesta unos segundos. – Yo ahora no confío en ella, no puedo, no me sale… Pero si, es lo que más me gustaría, poder volver a confiar y volver a estar juntas… La vi tan hecha polvo, tan frágil que cada vez que lo pienso se me parte el alma de verla así. Está tan diferente a como es ella en realidad… y parece que nadie se da cuenta, ni siquiera su novio. – dijo algo indignada. – Creo que es cosa del momento, que después de la charla volverá a ser como antes, o eso espero… Tendrías que ver realmente como es… te enamorarías de ella. Es imposible no hacerlo… - dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes, sacándole una sonrisa a Dean al verla hablando de ese modo. – Dios como la echo de menos, Dean… - dijo tapando su cara con las manos. – ¡Claro que quiero volver con ella! Es lo mejor de mi… - dijo mientras Dean le apartaba las manos. – Si no me quedara un poco de cordura, en este momento me plantaba en Nueva York y volvía con ella. No saldría de su piso en años… - dijo haciendo reír al chico y sonrojándose por lo que acababa de decir.

De: ¿Y qué te lo impide?

D: Muchas cosas… Más de las que crees. No solo estamos ella y yo, en nuestra relación opina todo el mundo… Además sigue teniendo novio por mucho que nos queramos y yo sigo sin poder evitar sentirme algo dolida por lo que hizo. Que vaya a por ella hará que estemos bien una semana, pero a largo plazo volveríamos a sufrir… - dijo resignada. – Le toca esforzarse un poco en nosotras… ¿Por qué es tan complicado querer a alguien? He intentado pasar página mil veces estos meses o creo que lo he intentado y he sido incapaz… Sigo igual de enamorada que al principio. ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntas sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo? – preguntó en un suspiro.

De: Poco a poco, rubia. Ahora céntrate en ser su amiga, en recuperar la confianza en ella. Ten paciencia y las cosas irán volviendo a su sitio. – dijo volviendo a abrazarla.

Y Dianna se aferró a las palabras de su amigo. Quiso creerlo y pensar que en algún momento, las cosas dejarían de ser complicadas para ellas, que esforzándose un poco, lograrían al fin volver a ser felices juntas.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

De vuelta al set. Hacía un día que había aterrizado en Los Angeles de su vuelta de Camboya y Dianna ya estaba preparada para afrontar el primer rodaje del año. Volvía con ganas, dispuesta a recuperar su mejor versión y algo intrigada por ver como actuarían tanto Lea como ella en su recién estrenada amistad.

La mañana se pasó entre ensayos, preparando una coreografía que tendrían que rodar al día siguiente, y sin ningún rastro de Lea que parecía que aquel día no tenía ni ensayo ni escena que grabar. Aprovechó la hora de la comida para contarles a Naya y Chord sobre su viaje y escuchar que tal pasaron ellos sus vacaciones.

Los dos estaban puestos al día de cómo habían quedado las cosas con la morena. Ambos se sorprendieron por el cambio que habían dado las cosas entre ellas, pero no pudieron evitar alegrarse por que las dos intentaran encontrar un equilibrio. Además, Dianna le pidió a Naya que cambiara su actitud con Lea, la cual no había sido la mejor en esos meses, respaldándose en defender a su amiga. Quería que fuera imparcial, que volviera a recuperar la amistad que también mantenía con la morena. Apreciaba que la apoyara y la defendiera de aquella manera, pero no era justo que para hacer eso ni siquiera mirara a Lea.

Durante el parón para comer, se unieron a ellos otros compañeros, contándose unos a otros sus navidades y una hora después, reanudaron el trabajo. Por la tarde le tocaba rodar, así que estaba en la sala de descanso común, repasando el guión mientras esperaba a que la llamaran. Escuchó algo de ruido en los pasillos, pero estaba tan concentrada, que hasta que el alboroto no se trasladó a la sala no reaccionó.

Lea acababa de entrar por la puerta, recibiendo en un segundo un abrazo de Chris, que ya le preguntaba por sus vacaciones. La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena. Darren y Chord que también estaban allí se acercaron también para saludarla. Una vez contestó a todas sus preguntas, se quedó mirando a Dianna, que seguía con la sonrisa en su cara, notando como Lea dudaba en acercarse o no, así que se levantó y rompiendo la distancia se acercó para regalarle un abrazo, dejando sorprendidos a los tres chicos.

Tocaba ser amiga de Lea, había llegado el momento.

D: Hola, Lea. ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó al separarse de ella, después de dejar un rápido beso en su mejilla. – Pensaba que ya no vendrías hoy.

L: Bien, Di. – contestó sonriéndole de medio lado. – He tenido que ir al estudio para seguir con el disco esta mañana, pero ya estoy aquí. ¿Cómo lo has pasado en Camboya? – preguntó bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, que seguían con la boca abierta al ver que eran capaces de mantener una conversación civilizada. Unos segundos después reaccionaron y decidieron salir de la sala.

D: Genial. Ha sido increíble. Hemos estado con los niños y visitando algunas zonas preciosas. Me ha gustado mucho… - dijo haciendo sonreír a Lea por el entusiasmo con el que lo contaba. - Pero ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

L: No tan buenas como las tuyas por lo que veo, pero no me puedo quejar. Aprovechando para recibir los mimos de mis padres y Jon. – dijo riéndose y contagiando a Dianna. – Y nada, trabajando un poco en el disco, no me dejan descansar ni en navidades…

D: ¿Y la promesa, como la llevas? – le preguntó poniéndose seria, escuchando como la llamaban para empezar a rodar.

L: Intentando cumplirla… - dijo siendo sincera. Lo estaba intentando, quería perdonarse, salir adelante y volver a sentir algo diferente a la culpabilidad, pero no estaba consiguiendo mucho. No estaba tan mal como antes de hablar con ella, pero seguía estando lejos de ser la verdadera Lea. – Poco a poco…

Dianna asintió. Quería abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que conseguirían que aquello dejara de dolerle a ambas. No podía durar para siempre el sufrimiento por no estar con alguien ¿no? Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, volvieron a llamarla para que fuera hasta el plató donde le tocaba rodar.

D: Luego nos vemos ¿vale? – dijo dirigiéndose hasta la puerta, dejando a Lea sola en la sala.

L: Claro. Hasta luego.

Ambas pasaron la tarde rodando escenas por separado. A Dianna le tocó escena con Naya, Melissa, Darren, Blake, Chord, Amber y además aguantar a Cory. En cambio, Lea únicamente tenía la compañía de Dean y Chris.

La rubia aprovechó un cambio de escena para coger su portátil y pasar las fotos de su viaje. Otra vez estaba sola, disfrutando de un poco de tranquilidad, intentando estar entretenida para que el cansancio no la venciera.

Al rato, Lea entró en la sala y al ver a Dianna la saludó. No quería molestarla. Si, eran amigas, pero no podía pretender mantener una conversación de horas con ella o acercarse a ver que hacía como si nada. Estaban en el principio de todo y las dos iban con pies de plomo, observando las reacciones de la otra al estar cerca.

Así que la morena se sentó en una silla un poco apartada de donde estaba Dianna y se entretuvo mirando twitter, intentando no mirar fijamente a la rubia. Pero era difícil no hacerlo, tanto para ella como para Dianna. Tener enfrente a la persona que quieres y no mirarla era muy difícil, así que la rubia volvió a romper el hielo, acabando con el silencio que se había instalado allí.

D: ¿Actualizando Twitter? – preguntó alternando su vista del ordenador a Lea.

L: Si… intento dejar el vicio, pero es difícil… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo reír a Dianna que asentía al escucharla. - ¿Tú qué haces, también con el vicio o actualizando el blog? – le preguntó fijando su mirada en ella.

D: Ni una cosa ni otra. Estoy acabando de pasar las fotos del viaje.

L: ¿Puedo… puedo verlas? – preguntó no muy segura.

D: Claro. Ven. – dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano, consiguiendo que Lea le hiciera caso y en un momento estuviera sentada a su lado.

Dianna le iba enseñando las fotos que tenía. Había fotos de muchos estilos. Cuando veían una foto de un lugar, un paisaje que Dianna fotografió, la rubia le explicaba que había en el lugar, lo que habían hecho estando allí y lo acogedora que era la gente del lugar. Mientras hablaba, Lea aprovechaba para observarla de cerca, disfrutando de la ilusión de la rubia, recordando lo que adoraba que le enseñara fotos de sus viajes.

También había muchas fotos de Dianna con niños. En todas ellas salía con una sonrisa increíble en su cara, consiguiendo que Lea no pudiera evitar morir de ternura ante la imagen. Además, ver sonreír a Dianna era cautivador, su pasatiempo favorito. Su sonrisa y sus ojos causaban en ella una especie de adicción, jurando que podría sobrevivir únicamente mirándola. Ahora que habían pasado los años, Lea estaba segura que se enamoró de Dianna la primera vez que la miró y le mostró su sonrisa.

En muchas de las imágenes, Dean salía solo o con los niños y en algunas otras, salía posando con Dianna. La morena se daba cuenta que cuando pasaba a una foto donde salían los dos, se daba prisa en cambiarla. Una de esas fotos, mostraba a Dean y a la rubia agarrados de la cintura mientras se miraban a los ojos sonriendo y Lea no pudo evitar comentar la imagen.

L: Hacéis buena pareja… - le comentó sincera, sin ninguna maldad, simplemente poniendo en su boca lo que sus ojos veían. Dianna no pudo evitar reír falsamente. Aquella foto se la había hecho un guía que se había empeñado en fotografiarles con ese paisaje de fondo. Pero lo más importante era que precisamente en esa foto estaban cabreados. Había sido una tontería, pero en ese momento se hubieran ahogado el uno al otro, así que se miraron y mientras se sonreían falsamente, se iban diciendo cosas no muy agradables por lo bajini.

D: No hacemos buena pareja, somos amigos. No hace falta que… - pero antes de que siguiera Lea la cortó.

L: Sé que sois amigos, pero no sé, se os ve complicidad… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin mirarla, fijando su vista en la pantalla e ignorando la mirada de Dianna en ella. – A veces ser amigos con derecho crea una relación especial… Creo que es vuestro caso.

D: ¿Cómo? – preguntó mirándola incrédula, creyendo no haber escuchado bien. ¿Qué sabía Lea de su relación de amistad especial con Dean? – Dean y yo no… Es solo mi amigo. – trató de explicarse sin saber muy bien el porqué. No tenía que dar explicaciones, pero se había puesto algo nerviosa sin motivo.

L: Di, Dean me lo dijo cuando hablamos en tu casa. No hace falta que me lo escondas. – dijo mirándola con media sonrisa.

D: ¿Qué Dean te dijo que? – preguntó elevando un poco el tono y haciendo un movimiento con la rodilla provocando que casi tirara el ordenador. Iba a matar a Dean. Era un cobarde. Le había contado gran parte de la conversación que tuvo con ella pero por casualidad se le olvidó mencionar que le había dicho a Lea que se acostaban. Anotó mentalmente un recordatorio de pedirle explicaciones al chico en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

L: Tranquila, no pasa nada, Di, en serio. – dijo riendo suavemente al ver la reacción. – Fui yo la que preguntó y él me contestó. Me explicó cómo funcionaba vuestra amistad…

D: Pues no debería haberlo hecho… No lo sabe casi nadie y sinceramente, creo que tú no eres la más indicada para saberlo… - dijo mirándola a los ojos, sabiendo que aquello le dolía. Lo sabía porque a ella también le dolía cada vez que la veía con Cory o simplemente sabía que estaba con él.

L: He podido soportarlo… - dijo sonriendo tristemente. – Al igual que tú has tenido que soportarme a mí con… Cory. – dijo nombrando al chico en un susurro.

D: Si… - dijo volviendo a mirar la pantalla, pasando las fotos pero sin prestarles atención, sin hablar hasta que pasaron unos minutos. – Dean y yo ya no… ya no somos esa clase de amigos… - volvió a informarle sin saber porque esa necesidad de explicarse si únicamente eran amigas mientras la miraba de reojo.

L: Ah… - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la morena.

No podía evitar sentirse feliz por aquella noticia, sentir como los celos que se la habían comido todos esos meses se esfumaban de un plumazo. Su relación con Cory también había cambiado durante las vacaciones y mucho. Pero no quería decirle nada a nadie, por lo menos por ahora. Necesitaba solucionar todo de la forma correcta, así que ella no diría nada. Si Cory comentaba algo lo respetaría, estaba en todo su derecho.

De repente, el ambiente entre ellas volvía a enrarecerse. Volvía a crearse cierta tensión que fue cortada por la entrada de algunos compañeros con los que habían estado rodando ambas sus escenas por separado. En aquel momento agradecieron enormemente que lo hicieran y además se acercaran a ellas al ver a Dianna con el portátil.

Todos se habían acercado y se habían puesto alrededor de ellas para ver las fotos de Dianna y Dean en Camboya, sorprendiéndose algunos por esa amistad. Sabían que se llevaban bien, pero no como para irse juntos a la otra punta del mundo en esas fechas. Estaban allí todos menos Cory, que se había puesto en una silla apartado del resto, ignorando lo que hacían, concentrado en algo que debía ser muy interesante en su móvil y sin quitar la cara de seriedad que lo llevaba acompañando todo el día. El resto, comentaron las imágenes mientras Dianna, esta vez con la ayuda de Dean les iba contando algunas anécdotas.

Una vez las vieron todas, la rubia cerró la ventana, haciendo que quedaran a la vista todas las carpetas de fotos que tenía en el portátil de algunos de sus viajes. Y una con el nombre de "Dublin Tour 2011" llamó la atención de más de uno.

C: Di, enséñanos las fotos de Dublín. – dijo Chris ilusionado por recordar el último concierto de la gira.

D: No, otro día mejor… - dijo incomoda. En esa carpeta había fotos que no le hacía mucha gracia ver delante de todos. Era una época buena, feliz al lado de Lea y se veía reflejada en muchas de las fotos que había dentro de esa carpeta.

A: Al final no nos pasaste estas fotos. Ya que no nos las has dado, enséñanosla. – insistió Amber.

D: Yo os pasaré copias de las fotos y las veis en vuestra casa, no os preocupéis. – seguía dando largas, haciendo que todos protestaran y Lea la mirase algo extrañada por que no quisiera enseñar las fotos.

C: Quita anda. – dijo Chris mientras cogía el ordenador con una mano y levantaba a Dianna de la silla con la otra, haciendo que esta se quedara de pie a su lado mientras protestaba. – Si no las quieres ver, ya las vemos nosotros. – dijo sonriendo triunfante, consiguiendo alguna risa de algunos compañeros.

N: Tenemos que enseñarle a los que no estaban la que liábamos, rubia. – dijo Naya poniéndose del lado de sus compañeros, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Dianna a lo que contestó tirándole un beso seguido de un guiño de ojos.

Dianna acabó girando los ojos, resignada a ver las fotos con ellos y rezando por que los llamaran antes de que saliera alguna foto que en ese momento sería incomoda tanto para ella como para Lea. A parte, que Darren hubiera animado a Cory a que se acercara para ver las fotos no ayudaba…Había fotos de ellos durante el show, paseando por Dublín en unas horas que tenían de descanso y salían fotos de ellos en el backstage. Todos reían y comentaban recordando momentos vividos, contagiando a Dianna de aquel recuerdo tan feliz y raro.

Jamás en su vida pensó que participaría en una gira de conciertos, en cambio allí estaba ella, viéndose reflejada en multitud de fotos junto a amigos que se habían convertido en su familia y viendo en muchas de ellas, imágenes suyas junto a Lea. Agarradas de la mano, con uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, alrededor de su hombro. Por suerte, por ahora todas eran fotos hechas en grupo y nadie parecía fijarse en aquellos detalles de ellas juntas. Miró de reojo a Lea y supo que ella si se había dado cuenta.

M: Que envidia me dais. – dijo Melissa. – Yo también quiero que hagamos una gira este año.

Ch: Ojalá… - dijo Chord, mientras seguían pasando fotos. – Lo volvería a hacer con los ojos cerrados. – dijo recibiendo el acuerdo de la mayor parte de sus compañeros.

Otra foto. Silencio. Allí estaba lo que tanto temía la rubia y que hacía entender a Lea y la mayoría de los que estaban ahí porque no quería ver esa carpeta. Una foto sencilla, verdadera, natural. Posiblemente una de las fotos favoritas de la rubia. Solo se veía a Lea y a ella a partir de sus hombros. Estaban en el backstage. Se estaban dando un beso mientras se veía claramente una sonrisa en la boca de ambas, que mantenían sus ojos abiertos, mirándose la una a la otra, reflejándose el brillo de sus miradas en los ojos de la otra. También se veía una mano de Lea en la nuca de Dianna. Esa foto la había hecho Harry sin que se dieran cuenta y recordaba perfectamente donde tenía ella puestas sus manos a pesar de que no se veían en la foto. Estaban justo en el mismo sitio donde la espalda de Lea pierde su nombre, tratando de acercarla lo máximo posible a ella.

Nadie decía nada, ni Chris parecía reaccionar a pasar a otra imagen, ya que estaba demasiado emocionado de recordar la forma en que sus dos amigas se querían. Solo se escuchó algún que otro suspiro mientras Dianna acababa cediendo y miraba a Lea, que ya la miraba hipnotizada, dejando ver una sonrisa tímida, nostálgica, que no tardó en imitarse en la cara de la rubia. Allí se quedaron, enganchadas en su mundo, recordando miles de momentos como el que había reflejado en la foto.

M: Que bonito, joder… No había visto nunca tanto amor en una foto. – le susurró Melissa a Amber. Ese comentario consiguió traer de vuelta a la realidad a Dianna y Lea y que todos se giraran hacía ella, que se encogía de hombros algo avergonzada. No quería que se le escuchase, pero el silencio era tal, que había sido imposible.

C: Esto es increíble… - dijo Cory cabreado volviendo a la silla donde estaba antes y a su móvil.

Al oír el comentario, Dianna no quiso ser mala, pero sonrió. No pudo hacer otra cosa. ¿A Cory le molestaba ver esa foto? Pues que se joda, que viera lo que era el amor, no aprovechar el momento bajo de alguien…. Ella se había tenido que tragar numerosas portadas, imágenes de ellos en internet y no había dicho nada. Que el viera una foto de ellas no le iba a hacer mucho daño, aunque la rubia no sabía que las cosas habían cambiado para Cory… Lea vio a Dianna sonreír por el comentario e hizo un amago de hacerlo ella también por la situación, pero se contuvo. No era el mejor momento.

D: Bueno se acabaron las fotos por hoy. – dijo recuperando las compostura después de aclararse la garganta. Cerró el portátil y se lo quitó a Chris de las manos que no puso ninguna resistencia. – Ya os las pasaré en otro momento.

Y dicho esto, salió de la sala, dirigiéndose a dejar el ordenador a su tráiler y escuchando como volvía la normalidad allí dentro. En el trayecto no pudo borrar la sonrisa. Por primera vez se dio cuenta que un recuerdo con Lea había dejado de doler. Volvía a estar la sensación de siempre, la sensación de querer seguir haciendo nuevos recuerdos con ella, la sensación de seguir teniendo la complicidad con ella ante un recuerdo feliz juntas. Y pensó que había sido un primer día bastante bueno de rodaje, que había sido un primer día muy bueno de amistad con Lea…

* * *

**Hola! Perdón por haber tardado un pelín más en subir el capítulo, pero con las visitas de estos días no hay mucho tiempo...**

**Espero vuestras reviews! Besazos y Feliz Navidad!**


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

Ha pasado algo más de una semana. Se puede decir que las cosas entre Dianna y Lea están mucho mejor de lo que ambas esperaban. Apenas hay tensión entre ellas, mantienen conversaciones a solas sin demasiados silencios incomodos y de vez en cuando, hay alguna mirada furtiva con sonrisa incluida.

Estaban contentas, no podían evitarlo. Habían necesitado aquello todos esos meses, tener contacto la una con la otra, a pesar de no ser lo que realmente quería ninguna. Querían más. Necesitaban más por parte de la otra, pero no era el momento. Todo estaba demasiado reciente y las heridas no sanaban todo lo rápido que les gustaría. Así que se conformaban con eso, con ser dos simples amigas, intentando ignorar el pulso acelerado al estar cerca.

Aquel día, Dianna se encontraba comiendo en una mesa del comedor del set con Dean. La rubia ya estaba en la mitad de su plato cuando el chico se sentó para empezar con su comida. No era la mejor comida la que ponían allí, pero Dean llevaba toda la mañana practicando un baile con Lea y comía sin protestar, estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo.

Lea entró en el comedor y miró las mesas. Había sitio en todas, se podría haber sentado en cualquiera, pero se acercó dónde estaban Dean y Dianna, allí era donde quería sentarse. Estaban discutiendo algo hasta que la vieron llegar.

De: Lea, siéntate con nosotros. – dijo con una sonrisa al ver la duda en la cara de la morena. Esta, miró a Dianna, confirmando que no les molestaba y finalmente accedió a sentarse. - ¿No comes? – preguntó extrañado al ver que no iba a coger nada. – Con todo lo que nos están haciendo movernos no sé cómo aguantas… - dijo centrándose en su plato.

L: No tengo mucho hambre ahora… - dijo mirando de reojo a Dianna, notando su mirada clavada en ella. – Luego en algún descanso comeré. – intentó salir del paso. - ¿De qué hablabais? ¿Os he interrumpido? Parecía que estabais discutiendo… - dijo queriendo desviar la atención de ella.

D: No te preocupes, no has interrumpido nada. – la tranquilizó.

De: De hecho, me vienes muy bien. – empezó a decir el chico con una sonrisa burlona mirando a la rubia, creyéndose que saldría ganador de aquella pequeña disputa con la ayuda de Lea. – Cada vez que voy a casa de Di, o mejor dicho, cada vez que me invita a comer para intentar envenenarme con lo que prepara… - dijo haciendo una pausa, ganándose una torta en el brazo por parte de Dianna y la risa de Lea por el comentario. – A lo que iba, cada vez que piso esa casa el perro tan feo que tiene esta mujer me quiere atacar. Es un agresivo, un antisocial a que si, Lea.

L: Hey, cuidado con lo que dices de Arthur. No es agresivo, ni antisocial y mucho menos feo. – dijo con el ceño fruncido. – Es el perro más inteligente y cariñoso que hay. – acabó diciendo, haciendo sonreír a Dianna, que miraba a Dean moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo, haciéndolo rabiar al ver que no llevaba razón.

De: ¿En serio? – le preguntó incrédulo. – Pero si es insoportable… Aunque no me extraña, con ese nombre… ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre ponerle un nombre de persona a un perro? – dijo queriéndose meter con Dianna, pero fallando nuevamente en el intento.

L: A mí, ¿algún problema? – preguntó haciendo reír a la rubia, que al ver la cara de Dean rio con más ganas.

D: Yo le puse Sheila a su gata, lo justo era que le dejara decidir el nombre de mi perro… - dijo explicándole al chico con un encogimiento de hombros. – No intentes poner a Lea en contra de Arthur, no lo vas a conseguir. Ese perro feo como tú dices, es tan mío como suyo… - dijo con media sonrisa, acordándose de todos los momentos en que estuvieron acompañadas del perro, dándole biberones al principio o la primera vez que lo sacaron a la calle, arriesgándose a dar un paseo juntas, desafiando la prohibición de sus managers. Lea también sonrió al escucharla. Adoraba a Arthur, y que Dianna la tuviera en cuenta con él la hacía feliz. – Así que lo siento, pero algo le has hecho a mi perro para que no te soporte. – dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda con suficiencia.

De: Seguramente pasarle el intento de comida que haces por debajo de la mesa para que se la coma.

D: Otra vez. Yo no cocino mal. – dijo irritada. - ¿A qué no, Lea? – la miró buscando su apoyo.

L: Bueno… aquí no voy a quitarle la razón a Dean… - dijo intentando aguantar la risa viendo que a Dianna se le había quedado la boca abierta.

D: Pero si no te quejabas…

De: Parece que el amor además de ser ciego se quedó sin el sentido del gusto… - dijo en un susurro mientras sonreía, haciendo que las chicas lo fulminaran con la mirada.

L: A ver… hay que reconocer que la cocina no se te da muy bien, Di.

D: Pero si siempre me pedías que hiciera la lasaña de verduras.

L: Bueno, es que eso estaba bueno… - admitió. – Muy bueno en realidad… Todas las semanas te pedía que me hicieras… - recordó con media sonrisa triste.

D: Si… Nunca te he podido negar nada… - dijo dejando el tenedor en el plato después de terminar su comida. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos unos segundos, luego se sonrieron y agacharon sus miradas, intentando mantener los sentimientos y los recuerdos a raya.

Después de aquel comentario, Dean cambió de tema al ver el silencio un tanto incomodo que había aparecido. Estuvieron hablando unos minutos más y luego Dianna tuvo que irse a seguir grabando.

La tarde estaba pasando y a Dianna todavía le quedaban un par de horas de rodaje. Ese día las dos escenas que rodó eran con Kevin y Cory. Aprovechando un parón, salió a fumar y cuando iba entrando de vuelta, le pareció ver a alguien en un plató que no estaban utilizando aquel día y por lo tanto estaba algo oscuro.

Paró un momento para ver si era algún compañero que necesitaba ayuda o simplemente había buscado aquel lugar para echar una cabezadita tranquilo como tantas veces hacía ella. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que el compañero en cuestión era Lea y que efectivamente necesitaba ayuda.

La morena no se había fijado en ella y trataba de mantenerse de pie sujetándose a una silla que había allí sin mucho éxito.

D: Lea, ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo acercándose a ella y agarrándola de la cintura, ayudándola a sentarse en un pequeño sofá que había como parte del attrezzo.

En un primer momento la morena no contestó. Se limitó a apoyar su cabeza en sus manos y mantener la mirada fija en un objeto. Dianna se dio cuenta de que estaba pálida y que tenía sudores fríos.

L: Me he mareado… - dijo intentando erguirse para mirarla y regalarle una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, pero estaba lejos de hacerlo, empezando por que la sonrisa ni siquiera llegó a asomarse a su cara. – Me iba ya para casa y me ha dado el mareo, pero no te preocupes… en un minuto se me pasa… No es la primera vez que me pasa. – dijo volviendo a agarrarse la cabeza. Sentía que de un momento a otro se iba a desmayar.

D: ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme? Vamos al médico, anda. – dijo levantándose e intentando levantar a Lea, pero esta se negó.

L: No hace falta, Di, en serio. Ahora se me pasará. No he comido mucho y hoy ha sido un día duro de coreografía… - dijo sin mirarla.

D: ¿No has comido? – le preguntó, acordándose que a la hora de la comida ni siquiera había cogido comida. El silencio le dio la respuesta que necesitaba. – Quédate aquí, no te muevas.

Y sin esperar respuesta salió de aquel plató. No hubiera hecho falta que le dijera eso último, dudaba que pudiera dar dos pasos sin caerse redonda. Mientras con paso rápido se dirigía al comedor donde siempre había algo de comida fría, se preguntaba en que mierda estaba pensando Lea para no comer.

La morena siempre había comido bien, de hecho parecía un pozo sin fondo muchas veces. ¿Por qué no había probado bocado y más en un día de tanto esfuerzo físico? Además, pensando se dio cuenta de que no era la primera vez que Lea se presentaba al comedor y no comía. Es más, pocas veces la había visto con un plato de comida…

Había cogido un sándwich vegetal que por suerte todavía quedaba y una manzana y volvía sobre sus pasos algo mosqueada por no saber que estaba pasando. No era normal aquello en Lea… Tuvo la suerte o mala suerte de cruzarse con Cory en el pasillo y sin pensarlo, tragándose todo su orgullo, por primera vez intercambió con el chico una palabra distinta al hola o el adiós.

D: Cory. – lo detuvo poniéndose delante de él, que la miraba con los ojos abiertos al ver que se dirigía a él y estando a solas. – Lea… ¿tú sabes si Lea…está comiendo bien? – preguntó finalmente.

Pero no se esperaba lo que pasó. Cory cambió su cara al escuchar el nombre de Lea y sin abrir la boca se hizo a un lado y siguió su camino, ignorándola completamente.

D: Encima… - dijo en un susurro, para luego girarse y ver como se alejaba y sin poder evitarlo escupió lo que pensaba. – Eres un gilipollas, Cory. – le gritó. – La que tendría que seguir ignorándote soy yo. Tienes muy poca vergüenza. Deberías ser tú el que se preocupase por tu novia. – siguió gritando sin obtener ninguna respuesta, únicamente perdiéndolo de vista al girar por el pasillo.

Después de reaccionar a aquella escena que había montado, trató de tranquilizarse y volvió al plató donde Lea no se había movido tal y como le había dicho.

D: Ten, comételo. – le ordenó pasándole el sándwich. Lea intentó decir algo, pero vio que Dianna estaba demasiado seria, así que cerró la boca y decidió hacerle caso.

La rubia se quedó con ella en silencio mientras veía como comía, dándole vueltas a un nombre que le había venido a la mente, Jon. Cada vez que lo había visto le había dado a entender que estaba preocupado por Lea. ¿Y si se trataba de eso? No quería preguntarle directamente a Lea. No quería que se sintiera agobiada o por el contrario quedar como una imbécil si aquello resultaba ser un simple mareo por un día movido y punto.

Le tocaba volver a rodar, así que dejó a Lea comiéndose la manzana, asegurándose que ya estaba mejor. Una vez se despidió de ella, llamó a Dean que estaba a punto de abandonar el set. Le informó que Lea no se encontraba muy bien y donde estaba y le pidió que la llevara a casa por mucho que ella tratara de negarse.

Esperó pacientemente a que acabara su jornada de rodaje, intentando dejar a Lea y su preocupación a un lado y ser lo más profesional posible. Acabado su trabajo de forma satisfactoria, llegó a su casa, se dio una ducha tratando de relajarse, se puso el pijama, cenó y ya tirada en el sofá cogió su móvil y buscó un número en su agenda. Después de unos minutos se decidió a darle al botón de la llamada.

-¿Di? – fue el saludo que recibió de la otra parte.

D: Si, soy yo. ¿Cómo estás, Jon?

J: Muy bien, rubia. Un poco sorprendido de que me hayas llamado. Me alegra que lo hayas hecho. ¿Tu cómo estás?

D: Bien, muy bien. – dijo sonriendo.

J: ¿Y a qué se debe tu llamada? No me malinterpretes, pero te he dicho mil veces que me llames, que somos amigos y no lo has hecho.

D: Lo sé y lo siento… Te llamaba por… Lea. – dijo en un tono suave, entrando al punto que quería llegar.

J: ¿Por Lea? – dijo asimilando la respuesta, hasta que un segundo después hacía otra pregunta algo angustiado. - ¿Le ha pasado algo? – preguntó preocupado, haciendo sospechar a Dianna que posiblemente no se equivocaba al pensar que algo pasaba con la morena.

D: Tranquilo, J Groff, está bien. Es solo que… esta tarde se ha mareado… - le explicó.

J: ¿Se ha mareado?

D: Si. – volvió a confirmarle, escuchando palabras inentendibles saliendo por la boca del chico. – Y yo… no sé si soy una paranoica o algo, pero últimamente no veo que coma mucho. Sin ir más lejos, hoy no ha comido y se ha pasado todo el día practicando una coreografía bastante dura… ¿Pasa algo con Lea, Jon? – preguntó temiendo la respuesta. Jon suspiró y segundos después contestó.

J: A Lea le pasa básicamente lo que has dicho, que apenas prueba bocado desde hace meses… Y yo ya no sé qué hacer…

D: ¿Cómo? – preguntó alzando un poco la voz. - ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes si esto le pasa hace meses?

J: ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué te llamara y te dijera que Lea casi no come desde que lo dejasteis? Me hubieras mandado a la mierda y con razón, Di. – se defendió.

D: Tienes razón, lo siento. – dijo queriendo serenarse. Perder los nervios no iba a servir de mucho. - ¿Puedes decirme que le pasa exactamente?

J: Cuando lo dejasteis, empezó a comer cada vez menos, había días en los que no probaba bocado, hasta que me di cuenta. Ella dice que no tiene hambre, que muchas veces ni siquiera se acuerda de comer. – le explicó.

D: ¿Y tú la crees? – preguntó. Si Jon la creía era porque Lea decía la verdad, pocas veces se equivocaba.

J: Si, la creo. Intento ir cada vez que puedo a Los Angeles, porque prácticamente la obligo a comer y sé que después durante dos o tres semanas intenta comer bien, pero al final siempre vuelve a lo mismo… No quería preocupar a sus padres, pero se lo voy a tener que decir, Di. Yo ahora no puedo ir tanto, tengo trabajo aquí…

D: Te entiendo… Pero no hace falta que se lo digas a sus padres. Los vas a preocupar y por ahora es innecesario. Yo voy a ocuparme de ella…

J: ¿Estás segura?

D: Si. – le confirmó rotundamente. – Lea está jugando con su salud y…somos amigas ¿no? Las amigas se ayudan…

J: Entonces me dejas más tranquilo. En realidad, creo que la única que puede ayudarla de verdad eres tú…

D: No lo sé, pero lo voy a intentar. Si no lo consigo, ya llamaremos a Edith o a algún psicólogo o algo… Jamás pensé que le afectara tanto todo lo que ha pasado… - dijo en un susurro, hablando más para ella que para Jon.

J: Esta vez era diferente. Ella… sabe que se equivocó y sigue sintiéndose culpable.

D: Pero yo ya la he perdonado, se lo dije. ¿Por qué no se perdona ella? – dijo tratando de entenderla, de que el chico le hiciera entender.

J: No es fácil perdonarse a uno mismo, Di… Y Lea está mucho mejor desde que hablasteis, pero ha perdido a lo que más quería… Es complicado tratar a la mujer que quieres como una simple amiga.

D: Sé que es complicado, estoy igual que ella… Pero no me ha perdido, Jon. Le pedí que luchara, que me devolviera la confianza que he perdido en ella, ¿pero cómo va luchar por mi si ni siquiera lucha por ella?

J: Con tiempo y con tu ayuda. Te necesita… - dijo, haciendo que Dianna soltara un suspiro pesado.

D: ¿Cory sabe esto? Porque le he preguntado al muy imbécil si sabía si comía bien y me ha ignorado. – dijo acordándose del chico, volviéndose a cabrear al pensarlo.

J: ¿Le has preguntado eso a Cory? – dijo sorprendido.

D: Si, si no se da cuenta él de lo que le pasa a Lea, menuda broma de novio…

J: Di, Lea dejó a Cory estas navidades… ¿No te lo ha dicho? – preguntó con cuidado.

D: ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó en un susurro. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. – No me ha dicho nada…

J: ¿No ha dicho nada? – dijo algo sorprendido. – Pues lo hizo, te lo aseguro. Ella y Cory ya no están juntos…

Y Dianna no volvió a prestarle mucha atención a la conversación. Cuando colgó solo podía pensar en Lea, en su forma de actuar con todo. Estaba algo saturada por toda la información que había recibido, no sabía cómo manejarla.

Solo había una cosa que tenía clara, ayudaría a Lea le gustara o no. Era tiempo de pensar en su morena y no en ella. Ya habría tiempo de pensar en porque había dejado a Cory y se lo había callado, cuando aquello era el principio de la lucha que le pedía…

Lea estaba luchando, a su manera, pero lo hacía y era por ella…


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Dianna se enteró de dos cosas de Lea muy importantes para ella, pero que para la morena no parecían serlo tanto. Una era el problema de Lea con la comida y la otra que había dejado a Cory.

El día anterior, a pesar de haber visto a Lea, decidió no decir nada de todo aquello, prefería asimilar las cosas bien, pensar con cuidado que haría. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, recomponer las cosas en su cabeza, por lo que se mostró amable con Lea, pero intentó poner un poco de distancia ese día. No quería hacerle un interrogatorio y si pasaba más de cinco minutos con ella sabía que lo haría.

Así que Dianna se dio ese día de descanso y al siguiente, decidida y con fuerza ya estaba dispuesta a lograr sacar a Lea de todo aquel pozo en el que daba la sensación que quería seguir metida.

Justo aquel día, Dianna no tenía que ir a grabar por la tarde, así que desde bien temprano estuvo haciendo la única escena que le pertenecía ese día. Cuando terminó su trabajo, en vez de irse directamente a su casa y aprovechar para comer allí, se dirigió al comedor donde ya estaban la mayoría de sus compañeros. Lea no estaba, pero no se hizo esperar mucho más. Dos minutos después hacía su aparición, ignorando que estaba siendo observada por la rubia, la cual, al ver que se sentaba en una mesa sola y sin coger un plato de comida, no dudó en acercarse a ella.

D: Oye. – llamó su atención, consiguiendo que le prestara atención en un segundo. - ¿No comes? – preguntó lo más natural que pudo.

L: No me apetece mucho lo que hay hoy… - mintió sin saber que la rubia sabía que ni había mirado lo que había.

D: A mí tampoco, la verdad… Dices de mi comida, pero espero que no sea tan mala como esta… - dijo bromeando, haciendo sonreír a la morena.

L: No te preocupes, no eres tan, tan mala cocinera. – la consoló con un tono burlón.

D: ¿Te apetece venir a comer conmigo por ahí? – le preguntó como si nada, esperando que no se negara a la propuesta. Tenía que hacer que comiera y si era necesario, la invitaría a comer todos los días o le haría la lasaña que tanto le gustaba. - Tienes un par de horas antes de la próxima escena, ¿no?

L: Si… pero ¿tú no has acabado ya?

D: Si, pero hoy me siento generosa y te voy a invitar a comer. Voy a hacer un esfuerzo y te voy a salvar de la comida tan asquerosa que hay hoy. – dijo sonriéndole. - ¿Qué dices?

L: ¿Tu y yo solas? – preguntó no muy segura.

D: Somos amigas ¿no? Tenemos que ir normalizando las cosas y creo que es un buen momento para una comida. – le explicó. – Pero si quieres que se lo digamos a alguien más o crees que es muy pronto, por mi está bien… Lo que tú quieras, Lea… - dijo en un pequeño discurso que ni ella misma se creía que le hubiera salido así en un momento tan improvisado.

L: No, tienes razón. – dijo sacudiendo levemente la cabeza y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. – Acepto esa invitación.

D: Pues vamos, que nos quedamos sin tiempo. – dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida al lado de Lea y sin poder evitar una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios.

Primer día conseguido. Se aseguraría que Lea comiera y ese era el primer paso y el más sencillo. Lo difícil, sería que lo hiciera ella por su cuenta, sin tener que depender de nadie.

Dejando atrás el set y a algunos compañeros alucinados al verlas irse juntas en el coche de Dianna, la rubia puso rumbo a un restaurante cercano a los estudios, al cual habían ido algunas veces los chicos de la serie. Durante el trayecto, no hablaron gran cosa, algunos comentarios sobre el sitio en cuestión. Lea estaba algo metida en sus pensamientos. No podía evitar alegrarse de tener un rato a solas con Dianna. A pesar de que no tenía ni pizca de hambre, merecía la pena el esfuerzo por la compañía que tendría. Dianna la estaba invitando a comer… ¿Aquello querría decir algo? Lo más probable es que fueran sus ganas y sus ilusiones, pero era a lo que se aferraba en los últimos tiempos, a las pequeñas ilusiones que le regalaba la rubia.

L: Es raro no tener que estar pendiente de si hay algún paparazzi siguiéndonos… - dijo al salir del coche. – Y no tener que soportar a mi manager reprochándomelo…

D: Bueno… estoy segura que si hay algún fotógrafo, nuestros managers se pondrán como locos y querrán respuestas a esto… - dijo riéndose, caminando con ella a la entrada del restaurante. – Ahora podemos hacer esto tranquilas, sin el agobio de preocuparnos por el que dirán… - dijo sin estar muy convencida.

Siempre podrían haber hecho aquello sin tener que estar tensas o nerviosas, al fin y al cabo, lo más lógico es que pensaran que eran dos simples amigas comiendo. Ellas habían sabido controlar las muestras de cariño en público, a lo máximo que llegaban era a entrelazar sus brazos como dos buenas amigas, pero sus managers y los productores nunca lo permitieron.

Nunca permitieron que se regalaran una comida tranquila si había gente delante. En los últimos meses de su relación ya no les dejaban ni dar un simple paseo o cosas tan estúpidas como mencionarse en twitter la una a la otra. Era ridículo, pero al final acabaron entrando en ese estado de alerta, creyendo que en cualquier momento saldría la noticia de su relación.

En cambio, ahí estaban, varios meses después yendo a comer siendo solo amigas, sin tener que temer que cualquier fotógrafo o fan las viera… Y ninguna estaba segura de si eso las aliviaba o las entristecía por todo lo que significaba…

-¿Han decidido que pedirán para comer? – preguntó el camarero, después de haberles dado el tiempo suficiente para pensarlo.

D: Si, tráiganos pasta rellena de crema de tofu y nueces para las dos y agua para beber, por favor. – se adelantó a pedir mirando al camarero, que al apuntar el pedido se alejaba de la mesa.

L: Yo no quería eso, Di. – se quejó. – No tengo hambre, iba a pedir una ensalada.

D: Venga ya, Lea. No te he invitado para que te comas una ensalada y sé que ese plato te encanta. No protestes anda… - dijo con el labio inferior hacía abajo, haciendo que Lea pusiera los ojos en blanco y se cruzara de brazos. - ¿Qué tal va el disco? – preguntó para salir del tema de la comida.

L: Bien… - dijo dando un suspiro al darse por vencida. – Está prácticamente acabado. Entre esta semana y la que viene termino la grabación.

D: Eso es estupendo. – dijo entusiasmada, haciendo sonreír a Lea. – Estoy segura de que va a triunfar, ya lo verás.

L: Tienes demasiada fe en mí, Di… - dijo haciendo una mueca. – Espero que el disco funcione y guste, pero es el primero, no puedo pedir mucho, solo dar gracias por haberlo hecho.

D: Te lo he dicho muchas veces, eres una estrella y esto es solo el principio de todo. No tengo demasiada fe en ti, solo la que te mereces…

Y después de ese comentario, las dos se sonrieron con complicidad, Lea agradeciéndole sus palabras y Dianna algo sonrojada por mostrarle una vez más lo que pensaba. La comida iba pasando entre anécdotas del rodaje y comentarios sobre cualquier cosa, recuperando esa facilidad para hablar entre ellas, aquella complicidad que las había unido desde el principio. Más de una vez, la rubia tuvo que insistirle a Lea para que siguiera comiendo, ya que no llevaba ni la mitad del plato cuando ya no quería más.

D: Esto estaba riquísimo. – dijo después de comerse el último trozo de su plato. – El próximo día invitas tú. – intentó conseguir otro momento para controlar la comida de Lea y de paso, disfrutar de otro momento como aquel, solo ellas dos, olvidándose de la gente de alrededor que de vez en cuando las miraban al reconocerlas.

L: Por supuesto, tenemos que repetirlo. – dijo dándole más vueltas de la cuenta a su comida, pensando en algo que quería decir y no sabía cómo. Al final se decidió. – Ayer me llamó J Groff…

D: ¿Si? ¿Cómo está? – dijo disimulando.

L: Muy bien. ¿No te lo dijo? Pensé que había hablado contigo… o eso me dijo él… - dijo intentando esconder la sonrisa al ver la cara de Dianna al verse descubierta. – Me… me contó que sabes lo de Cory…

D: Eh… Si… Jon creía que lo sabía… - dijo intentando recomponerse. – Me pilló por sorpresa. La verdad es que me dijo algunas cosas interesantes…

L: ¿Si? – preguntó, viendo como Dianna asentía. - ¿Y porque no me has preguntado? Pensaba que por eso me habías invitado… para preguntarme por eso.

D: He pensado en preguntarte y no solo ahora, llevo dos días queriéndote preguntar, pero quería que me lo contaras tú, cuando creyeras conveniente… - dijo agachando un poco la mirada. – Pero si ya sabes que yo lo se… - dijo haciendo sonreír a Lea. - ¿Por qué no me has dicho que dejaste a Cory? – preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos, al tiempo que la morena desviaba la mirada a su plato, el cual se había terminado después de un rato.

L: Porque no soluciona nada… Sigo teniendo un contrato que me vincula a él y aunque lo estoy intentando, no me están poniendo muy fácil terminar el maldito contrato. – le explicó. – Ni siquiera mi manager está poniendo mucho empeño, y eso que le he dejado claro que es una prioridad. Hasta que no me desvincule totalmente de Cory, el romper con él no sirve de nada…

D: A mí me sirve… - dijo sin pensarlo, provocando que Lea la mirase a los ojos. – Que hayas dejado a Cory me sirve para empezar a trabajar en la confianza que te pedí… Y ver que estás luchando por acabar con el contrato me sirve para ver que intentas cambiar esa actitud derrotista que tenías… Es un principio para mí, Lea… - le confesó mirándola seria, sin apartar su mirada.

L: Todavía me queda mucho… - dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos después de aclararse la voz. – No creo que debas considerar esto como el principio, después de todo lo que hice… Vales más que un contrato.

D: Déjame considerar a mí lo que valgo y deja de machacarte… Me hiciste una promesa, no lo he olvidado. – dijo acariciándole durante un segundo su mano. Un gesto prácticamente imperceptible, pero que les hizo sonreír a ambas y asentir a Lea.

L: ¿Qué más te contó Jon? – preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio. – Me has dicho que te dijo algunas cosas interesantes. Seguro que todas son mentira, no lo creas. – dijo sonriendo. Dianna pensó si decirle lo que sabía o no. Finalmente decidió ir de frente, a la larga le facilitaría las cosas para ayudarla.

D: Me dijo que estaba preocupado… - dijo haciendo que Lea frunciera el ceño sin entenderla. – Le dije que te habías mareado y que no estaba muy segura de que te estuvieras alimentando muy bien. – empezó a decir mientras veía como a Lea se le descomponía la cara. – Y me dijo que llevaba razón, que llevas meses así…

La cara de Lea pasó por varios estados que la rubia pudo descifrar perfectamente. Pasó de la sorpresa a la vergüenza y de esta al cabreo.

L: No necesito que Jonathan y mucho menos tú me controléis. – dijo levantándose de la mesa dispuesta a irse, pero siendo frenada por la mano de Dianna que agarraba la suya mientras la miraba suplicante y observaba a la gente de las otras mesas. – Suéltame.

D: Siéntate, por favor. – le pidió. – Todavía nos queda el postre y el café. Vamos a hablar de esto sin que mañana salgamos en todas las revistas, Lea. – dijo consiguiendo que la morena cediera y se sentara.

L: ¿Para eso me has invitado? ¿Para asegurarte de que como? – preguntó cabreada, fulminándola con la mirada. – Soy imbécil… Yo pensando que… - dijo negando con la cabeza.

D: Deja de pensar cosas que no son. Si, te he invitado para asegurarme de que comes. – dijo ganándose otra mirada heladora de la morena. – Y pienso seguir haciéndolo hasta que cambies tu actitud y te dejes de tonterías… Pero no solo he venido por eso, es verdad lo que te he dicho antes, somos amigas y quiero seguir acercándome a ti poco a poco, Lea.

L: No necesito que te acerques a mí por lástima o por pena.

D: No lo hago por eso y lo sabes, no seas injusta. Me preocupas porque… porque te quiero y necesito entender porque mierda haces todo esto… - dijo frustrada, sofocando el enfado de Lea sin darse cuenta.

L: No lo hago aposta… - dijo agachando la mirada, intentando controlar un par de lágrimas que se querían escapar. – Yo… no tengo hambre, Di… Muchas veces pasa el día y no me he acordado de la comida, pero te juro que es algo que no hago adrede.

D: ¿Vomitas? ¿Te provocas el vómito?

L: ¿Qué? – dijo escandalizada. – No. – dijo rotundamente, sintiéndose ofendida por la acusación. – No estoy anoréxica o bulímica o lo que sea que pienses. Simplemente no tengo hambre.

D: Te creo… Pero Lea, llevas una vida que no te deja parar. Cada vez tienes más contratos publicitarios y a eso súmale la serie y el disco. Estoy segura de que si ahora te hicieran un análisis te ingresarían por estar al límite… - dijo mostrándole su preocupación. – Necesitas comer, tengas ganas o no y voy a asegurarme de que lo haces y vuelves a tener apetito. Si no, llamaré a tu madre para que se venga una temporada y te controle como una adolescente o hablaremos con algún psicólogo, pero esto no puede seguir así. Eres consciente ¿no?

L: Si… - dijo mirándola. – Yo… te juro que lo he intentado mil veces, pero no puedo…

D: Ahora vas a poder. – dijo segura de lo que decía. – Estoy yo para que lo consigas. Te juro que dentro de poco vas a volver a ser el pozo sin fondo que eras antes. Y ahora, vamos a pedir el postre y un café, que creo que lo necesitas… - dijo sonriéndole, demostrándole que no iba a fallarle y que se levantarían juntas de ese bache en el que se hundieron meses atrás.

Al acabar la comida, Dianna pagó y condujo de vuelta a los estudios para dejar a Lea. El camino fue algo silencioso y cuando llegaron, ambas se desabrocharon los cinturones y volvieron a quedarse en silencio unos minutos, sin saber bien que decir.

L: Gracias, Di. – rompió el hielo mientras se giraba en el asiento para mirarla. – Por todo… Y perdón por haber reaccionado así al principio…

D: No tengo que perdonarte nada y no me tienes que dar las gracias. Lo hago porque quiero…

L: A veces no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti… - dijo sonriendo tristemente.

D: Probablemente sería más sencilla… - dijo imitando su sonrisa.

L: No, lo creo… Mi vida era mucho más fácil y feliz cuando te tenía… - dijo mirándola a los ojos intensamente, dejándole ver a Dianna su amor por ella.

La rubia se quedó atrapada por esos ojos por los que había perdido el sentido tantas veces, y que estaba haciendo que de pronto se le olvidara incluso respirar. Ninguna se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, de cómo sus cabezas se habían ido acercando lentamente, llegando a respirar el mismo aire, sintiendo el aliento de la otra como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.

Dianna cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, humedeciéndose los labios sin ser consciente, mientras Lea seguía con su mirada posada en ella y en sus labios. La rubia volvió a abrir los ojos, haciendo que el verde de sus ojos se encontrara una vez más con Lea y terminara de romper los centímetros de distancia que había entre ellas.

Dejó sus labios en la mejilla de Lea, entreteniéndose un poco, alargando el momento y atreviéndose a posar una mano en la otra mejilla de la morena, que en aquel momento sentía como temblaban sus piernas con aquel contacto. Cuando se separó, dejó su mano en la mejilla y cuando Lea abrió los ojos, sonrió y habló muy cerca de ella.

D: Te toca seguir grabando. Esta noche te llamaré para recordarte que tienes que comer. – dijo alejándose completamente de ella.

L: A lo mejor se me olvida encender el móvil… - dijo obligándose a salir del trance que aquel momento le había provocado. – Es broma… - dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de Dianna. – Esta noche hablamos entonces. – dijo antes de volver a acercarse a la rubia y esta vez dejar ella un beso en su mejilla para luego salir del coche y volver al trabajo.

Inevitablemente, el resto de la tarde las dos no pudieron dejar de pensar en ese momento en el coche, sabiendo que había faltado muy poco para caer en la tentación y comprendiendo que la amistad no es tan simple cuando se trata de la persona que quieres…

* * *

**Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios!**

**A ver si os gusta el último capítulo del 2012. Espero vuestras reviews!**

**Un besazo y feliz año a todos!**


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

***Flashback***

Era 26 de Diciembre. Lea se encontraba en su apartamento de Nueva York a punto de salir a buscar a Jonathan para dirigirse a comer a casa de sus padres cuando una llamada de Cory trastocó todos sus planes y su tranquilidad.

El chico, muy entusiasmado le avisaba de que acababa de aterrizar en la ciudad y que se dirigía hasta su apartamento. A Lea no le hizo nada de gracia aquello. Habían quedado en que cada uno iría por su lado en esas fechas y lo que Cory consideraba una sorpresa para su novia, ella lo consideró como un bajón total en su estado de ánimo.

Pero no le quedó otra que tragar y hacer de tripas corazón. Otra vez tuvo que aguantar aquella mirada de su madre y ver como su padre y Jonathan intentaban responder a las bromas de Cory con una sonrisa.

Aquella misma noche, se encontraban los dos solos en el apartamento de ella viendo una película. Cada uno en una punta del sofá, ya se había encargado Lea de que fuera así. No le apetecía fingir que era feliz y estaba enamorada en ese momento. Estaba más pendiente en pensar porque motivo Dianna no le había respondido al mensaje que le envió felicitándole la navidad.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la película ya había llegado a su fin y Cory se había acercado a ella demasiado, buscando algo en su novia. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el chico estaba encima de ella dándole besos a los que ella no correspondía y empezando a llevar sus manos a zonas peligrosas, hasta que Lea consiguió reaccionar.

L: Para, Cory, no me apetece ahora. – dijo revolviéndose, intentando que se alejara de ella, sin saber que ese momento marcaría un antes y un después.

C: Venga, cariño, vamos a celebrar la navidad. – dijo mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja. ¿Vamos a celebrar la navidad? ¿Esa era su mejor baza para acostarse con ella?

L: He dicho que no, Cory. – dijo alzando el tono y consiguiendo levantarse del sofá, dejando al chico allí tirado y mirándola serio.

C: Contigo siempre es no. ¿Cuánto hace que me pones una excusa para que no nos acostemos? Hace meses que cuando estamos solos no me tocas ni con un palo. – le dijo frustrado. – He dejado a mi familia en navidad para pasar tiempo contigo y no he visto ni una sonrisa de tu parte. – le recriminó.

L: Yo no te he pedido que vengas a verme. Es más, quedamos en que cada uno pasaría la navidad por su lado. No entiendo que haces aquí. – dijo dando vueltas por el salón.

C: ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Venir a ver a mi novia te parece una respuesta adecuada? – le preguntó levantándose del sofá y al ver que Lea se quedaba callada continuó hablando. – Estoy harto, Lea. Estoy cansado de poner todo de mi parte y que tú te limites a darme plantes.

Y dicho esto, un silencio inundó la sala, cada uno pensando el porqué de aquella situación. Y justo en ese momento, Lea lo vio claro. Tomó la decisión y cogió la fuerza para hacer algo que no podía alargar más.

L: Se acabó Cory… Lo siento mucho pero esto no nos lleva a ningún sitio a ninguno de los dos…-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

C: ¿Qué? ¿Encima me dejas? Si es una broma no tiene gracia…

L: No es ninguna broma y lo sabes. Yo… no te quiero… al menos no como se supone que tengo que querer a mi novio… Te juro que lo he intentado, pero no puedo. No estoy enamorada de ti.

C: ¿Que lo has intentado? ¡Y una mierda! – le gritó. – Tú no has hecho ni siquiera el esfuerzo de intentar verme como tu novio. –dijo mientras la señalaba con el dedo. - Y por supuesto que no estás enamorada de mí. Claro que no… Sigues pensando en Di como una estúpida. ¿Pues sabes qué? Dianna no te va a perdonar nunca lo que hiciste. – dijo muy cerca de ella, eligiendo las palabras exactas para herirla.

L: Dianna ya me ha perdonado. – dijo muy tranquila, sorprendiéndose incluso a si misma por no perder la calma.

C: ¿Es eso? ¿Has vuelto con ella? – preguntó intentando entender la situación.

L: No.

C: No te creo…

L: Te juro que no he vuelto con ella, aunque sea lo que más deseo… Pero todo esto no se trata de Dianna. Se trata de mí. No puedo ni quiero seguir fingiendo que todo está estupendo. No es justo ni para mí, ni para ti… Ya tengo suficiente con fingir delante de la prensa como para hacerlo también en mi casa…

C: Vamos a calmarnos un momento, Lea… - le pidió dirigiéndose de vuelta al sofá, donde al minuto lo acompañó la chica. – Mira, perdóname por ponerme así. No tendría que haber venido sin avisarte. Vamos a olvidarnos de esto ¿vale? Yo sé que te puedo hacer feliz. Déjame enamorarte.

L: Cory… ya lo hemos intentado… - dijo cogiendo su mano. – No puedes hacerte el sorprendido con esto… Sabías que iba a ser difícil. Tú mismo has dicho que sigo pensando en Di. ¿Qué sentido tiene que esté contigo mientras la tengo a ella las veinticuatro horas del día en la mente?

C: Que yo te tengo a ti en mi mente…

L: Lo sé, y lo siento Cory… Nunca debí aceptar estar contigo sabiendo lo que sentía. Quise creerte y pensar que sería capaz de pasar página, pero no puedo…

C: No vas a volver con Dianna. ¿Prefieres estar peleándote con ella en cualquier momento a intentar ser feliz?

L: El problema es que solo se ser feliz con ella… - dijo levantándose y suspirando. – Ha decidido perdonarme, darme la oportunidad de ser su amiga y la voy a aprovechar… Es hora de hacer las cosas bien y eso implica terminar esto que nunca debió empezar.

C: Pues yo creo que esto está lejos de hacer las cosas bien, es más creo que lo estás haciendo fatal…

L: Cory, al final verás que esto era lo mejor. Te mereces alguien que esté contigo al cien por cien, que te quiera y te respete y yo no lo estoy haciendo. Hay miles de chicas esperando por ti y estoy segura de que encontrarás a la mejor. – dijo mirándolo con tristeza. Hacer aquello era muy difícil, pero se mantenía firme, sabiendo que era lo correcto. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Cory se dirigía a la habitación. - ¿Qué haces?

C: Me voy. Después del discurso que me has dado, poco tengo que decir.- dijo cogiendo su maleta, la cual ni siquiera había abierto.

L: Espérate. ¿Dónde vas a ir? Es tarde. Duerme aquí y mañana si quieres te vas.

C: No hace falta. En el aeropuerto cogeré el primer vuelo a donde sea. – dijo ya llegando a la puerta.

L: Cory, espe…rate… - dijo sin mucho éxito pues el chico ya había salido de su casa sin ni siquiera decir adiós.

***Fin Flashback***

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Lea y Dianna compartieran comida y un casi beso. Días en los que Lea había progresado bastante con la comida y mejorado todo en ella. Tenía mejor cara, su ánimo estaba cerca de recuperarse totalmente, volvía a ser esa persona enérgica que podía con todo y a pesar de tener a Dianna pendiente de ella con la comida, hacía todo lo que podía para comer correctamente por ella misma.

Todo iba de maravilla, pero aquella mañana, saliendo de la oficina de Ryan, su humor estaba lejos de ser bueno. Otra reunión para tratar de acabar con aquel dichoso contrato y otra reunión que no había servido para nada. Así que aprovechó que tenía al lado a Cory para decirle cuatro cosas.

L: Me estás cansando. No entiendo porque mierda no dejas que rompamos ese estúpido contrato si ya no estamos juntos. – le gritó en mitad del pasillo, mostrando en sus palabras y su cara toda su rabia.

C: Porque no me da la gana. Yo firmo los contratos para cumplirlos. – dijo desafiante.

L: ¿Qué ganas haciendo que sigamos paseándonos por ahí de la mano como unos imbéciles?

C: ¿Y tú que ganas mintiéndome?

L: ¿Qué yo te miento? – preguntó incrédula. – Yo te he sido sincera en todo, quizás he tardado mucho en serlo, pero lo he hecho. No sé de qué coño hablas. – dijo al límite de su paciencia.

C: Hablo de que me juraste que tú y Dianna no estabais juntas y es mentira. Desde que hemos vuelto de vacaciones no os separáis ni con agua caliente, no hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de lo que pasa. – dijo levantando la voz y haciéndole cara.

L: Pues tú debes ser muy imbécil… Ya te dije que no estábamos juntas, pero que no te quepa la menor duda de que voy a hacer todo lo posible por recuperarla, te enteras. – dijo apretando los dientes, frustrada por toda la impotencia que sentía ante aquel contrato. – Di me ha perdonado cuando yo ni siquiera he acabado de hacerlo y sigue demostrándome que me quiere y le importo a pesar de todo. En cinco minutos se dio cuenta de que estaba jugando con la comida, cosa de la que tú ni te has enterado en meses. Así que deja ya de joderme con el tema de Dianna y déjame acabar con el contrato de una maldita vez. – acabó diciendo antes de salir a la puerta de entrada a fumar, dejando al chico plantado en mitad del pasillo.

Así estaba, fumando como si la vida le fuera en ello mientras daba vueltas, intentando relajarse y dejar de pensar en todo aquello. Intentando encontrar una forma de que todos entraran en razón y acabaran con aquella farsa. En un segundo, vio como Dianna se acercaba a ella, ya que llegaba en ese momento al set.

D: Buenos días, Lea. – la saludó regalándole una sonrisa.

L: Buenos días. – le devolvió el saludo un poco seca.

D: ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó extrañada al verla tan seria y fumando tan pronto, cuando Lea no solía fumar mucho y menos a aquellas horas.

L: Perfectamente. – dijo intentando sonreír, pero sin conseguirlo, todavía estaba muy mosqueada y no estaba consiguiendo ocultarlo.

D: ¿Segura? – dijo no muy convencida. - ¿Has desayunado? ¿Cenaste ayer? Te tendría que haber llamado, joder. – se lamentó al creer que la actitud de Lea se debía a la comida, y aquello cabreó más a la morena.

L: ¡No me pasa nada! Anoche cené y esta mañana he desayunado como cualquier persona. ¡Deja de controlarme como a una niña! – le dijo levantando el tono de voz y arrepintiéndose de todo al segundo.

D: Como quieras… - le contestó seria, dirigiéndose dentro de los estudios, pero antes de que pudiera entrar Lea la detuvo sujetándola del brazo.

L: Lo siento. No he empezado la mañana con muy buen pie y lo estoy pagando contigo… - se disculpó una vez la rubia la miró.

D: No hace falta que lo jures… - dijo todavía algo seria. - ¿Te ha pasado algo?

L: No, en serio, no es nada. Solo necesito estar unos minutos sola. Pero no tiene que ver con la comida. Te juro que he comido bien. No me hagas caso, puedes seguir controlando si como o no… - dijo con media sonrisa.

D: En ese caso, te dejo con tu mal humor mañanero. – dijo sonriendo por fin, consiguiendo que Lea le regalara la primera sonrisa de aquel día. – Luego te veré para seguir controlando a mi niña pequeña… - dijo dándose la vuelta y perdiéndose dentro del edificio, dejando a Lea con una sonrisa tonta al escuchar sus últimas palabras.

Desgraciadamente, aquel día de rodaje Dianna y Lea no pudieron verse. Sus momentos de descanso no coincidieron ni siquiera para comer y por la tarde, la rubia acabó su trabajo temprano así que se fue sin haber vuelto a ver a Lea.

Por su parte, Lea cuando acabó su jornada ya era de noche, por lo que resignada a no ver a Dianna aquel día, fue hasta su casa donde se duchó, se puso cómoda y se dispuso a prepararse la cena, pensando en su rubia. Y como si le hubiera leído la mente, su móvil sonó indicando que era ella.

L: Dime, Di. – dijo a modo de saludo.

D: ¿Se le ha pasado el mal genio a la niña? – preguntó haciendo reír a la morena.

L: Si, ya me he calmado…

D: Bien. Entonces, ¿puedo preguntarte si has comido bien?

L: He comido todo lo bien que me dejan en el set.

D: Te doy por buena la respuesta… ¿Y la cena? No me valen excusas como que estás cansada.

L: He salido tarde de grabar, pero ahora mismo me iba a poner a hacerme una ensalada consistente para que no te quejes tanto… - en ese momento, escuchó que sonaba el timbre. – Un segundo, Di, que están llamando a la puerta. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Dianna con Arthur debajo de uno de sus brazos y su otra mano agarrando el móvil y una bolsa. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo soltando el móvil, con una sonrisa que hizo que sus ojos se iluminaran y Dianna diera su viaje hasta allí por bueno.

D: Es que Arthur me ha dicho esta tarde que te echa de menos… - dijo entrando en la casa y guardando el teléfono.

L: ¿Me echas de menos? – preguntó cogiendo la cara del perro que le estaba ladrando. – Yo también te echo mucho de menos, a ti y a tu dueña… - dijo levantando un segundo la vista hacía Dianna, que no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al escucharla.

Después de eso, soltó al perro en el suelo y mientras Lea seguía con Arthur, ella pasó a acariciar a Sheila, que se había acercado hasta donde estaban.

L: Pasa adentro. – dijo indicándole que pasara a la cocina donde estaba momentos antes.

D: Me alegra ver que no me engañas. – dijo al ver todos los ingredientes que pensaba utilizar Lea en su ensalada.

L: Ya ves que estoy siendo sincera. No he fallado. Estoy intentándolo y me encuentro mucho mejor la verdad… - ante la respuesta, Dianna se limitó a asentir y sonreír. - ¿Quieres un poco de ensalada? Todavía estás a tiempo.

D: No, en realidad he venido a traerte la cena o bueno, si lo quieres guardar para mañana como quieras… - dijo algo tímida, soltando por fin la bolsa que llevaba y sacando de ella un plato con la famosa lasaña de verduras. – Dean me había dicho que acabaríais tarde, así que he pensado que no te apetecería cocinar…

L: Di… gracias… - dijo un poco sorprendida por el gesto. – Madre mía, no sabes lo que me apetece comerme esa lasaña.

D: Me alegro entonces. Te dejo cenar tranquila. Solo tienes que calentarlo un poco. – dijo haciendo el amago de irse.

L: Espera, aquí hay una barbaridad de comida. No pensarás dejarme sola…

D: No quiero molestarte, Lea.

L: No molestas. – dijo mirándola a los ojos. – Vamos coge unas copas de vino mientras pongo la mesa y caliento esto. – dijo cogiendo el plato y metiéndolo en el microondas, sin darle oportunidad a rechistar.

En unos minutos, las dos estaban sentadas en la mesa con sus platos delante y su copa de vino, intentando dejar de lado todos los recuerdos de momentos como ese mismo, que no hacía tanto tiempo eran algo cotidiano, normal.

D: Entonces, ¿ya estás mejor que esta mañana? Para que estuvieras fumando a esas horas ya tenías que estar cabreada… -dijo llevándose a la boca el primer bocado.

L: Si… Es que he tenido otra reunión con Ryan y Cory por lo del contrato y no he conseguido nada… solo que Cory me saque de quicio. – dijo comiendo ella también.

D: ¿No quieren romperlo?

L: No. Y puedo llegar a entender a Ryan, al fin y al cabo beneficia de algún modo a la serie, pero no entiendo a Cory… Es masoca o algo porque si no, no entiendo que quiera seguir saliendo conmigo para que nos hagan cuatro fotos mientras prácticamente nos hablamos con monosílabos.

D: No lo sé…pero tienes que llevarlo con calma. Enfadándote no conseguirás nada.

L: Lo sé, pero su actitud me cansa. Ahora cada vez que le digo algo acaba nombrándote.

D: ¿A mí? – dijo señalándose y levantándolas cejas.

L: Si. Cuando… estuvimos juntos no te nombramos ni una vez, ni él ni yo. Era como… un tema tabú. Creo que los dos sabíamos que en cuanto tu nombre saliera todo el show se acababa… Y ahora, cada vez que puede me dice que soy una mentirosa porque tú y yo estamos juntas. Y creo que por eso no quiere romper el contrato. Se cree que hemos vuelto o no sé qué se imagina, y quiere fastidiar…

D: Pero tú y yo no estamos juntas… No puede justificarse con eso.

L: Ya se lo he dicho mil veces y parece que no acaba de creerme.

D: Este chico es tonto… - dijo haciendo una mueca que hizo reír a Lea.

L: Si, un poco. Pero coincidimos en una cosa. Cuando lo dejé, me dijo que nunca me perdonarías y yo hasta que no lo hiciste, pensaba lo mismo… - dijo metiéndose en sus pensamientos, dejando a Dianna callada. – Aunque suene egoísta, me alegro que no seas como yo… - dijo mirándola a los ojos.

D: ¿Por qué? – preguntó con curiosidad.

L: Porque las dos sabemos que yo probablemente no hubiera sido capaz de perdonar una infidelidad…

D: No me fuiste infiel, Lea, ya habíamos terminado.

L: Yo si lo considero una infidelidad… Fue un engaño y lo de después como una traición… Yo no hubiera sido capaz de dejarlo atrás. Lo más seguro es que hubiéramos acabado en los periódicos… - dijo riéndose.

D: Es que siempre has sido muy dramática… - dijo sin poder evitar reírse también.

L: A lo mejor por eso me está costando tanto perdonarme a mí misma… Por haber hecho algo que no perdonaría si me lo hicieran a mi…

D: No puedes saber cómo actuarias… Te aseguro que si no fuera por mi madre todavía estaríamos tirándonos de los pelos… Pero la gente se merece poder arreglar sus errores y más si es gente importante para ti… Así que a lo mejor, tú también hubieras perdonado. Después de mucho tiempo y de mucho drama, pero lo hubieras hecho… - dijo sonriendo.

L: Bueno, ¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa? Este tema no me gusta mucho y al final siempre acabo sacándolo. Va a resultar que soy igual de masoquista que Cory… -dijo frunciendo el ceño, haciendo soltar una carcajada a la rubia. - ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar mañana verdad? – le preguntó.

D: No, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo esperando que tuviera algo que ver con Glee.

L: Que cuando te levantes tendrás la cara hinchada… - dijo riéndose de ella, intentando desviar totalmente el tema. – Has estado un buen rato con Sheila y encima no para de pasearse por tus pies.

D: Que graciosa… Pero no me importa, hacía mucho que no la veía, así que esta vez le perdono la alergia.

Y lo que quedaba de cena, la pasaron entre comentarios y bromas, sintiéndose cada vez más cómoda la una con la otra, volviendo a sentir esa unión y conexión que habían demostrado desde que se conocieron.

L: Oye, tengo que felicitarte. No sé si tenía muchas ganas de lasaña o que has estado dando un curso de cocina, pero para lo que tú eres, esto ha estado riquísimo. – dijo cuándo dio su último bocado, dando por finalizada la cena.

D: Dean y tú no sabéis apreciar la buena cocina. Cocino de fábula, que me lo ha dicho mi madre.

L: Mary es una santa… y es tu madre, pero siento decirte que te engaña…

D: Lo que tú digas. Pero creo a mi madre, tú siempre has sido muy mentirosa. – dijo sacándole la lengua al tiempo que quitaba los platos y los llevaba a la cocina, escuchando como Lea soltaba una carcajada en el salón.

Decidieron acabarse la copa de vino en el sofá, hablando de sus amigos, Lea contándole las últimas series que había descubierto y Dianna le ponía al día de nuevos grupos que sabía que no gustaban a la morena.

Hasta que otra vez, con sus copas ya vacías, volvían a estar muy cerca la una de la otra. Volvían a sentir la mezcla de sus respiraciones, el corazón palpitar más rápido de lo normal y sus miradas, más intensas que nunca clavadas en la otra, envueltas en un silencio cargado de sentimientos.

Lea se atrevió a colocar una mano en el cuello de Dianna, acariciándolo delicadamente, sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel al contacto. Después de aquello, no pudo evitarlo. Actuó por impulso, con el corazón, con las ganas y un segundo después de mirar los labios que tanto echaba de menos de la rubia los besó.

Fue un simple roce de sus labios, un recordatorio de que se seguían acoplando a la perfección y de que el sabor seguía intacto, el mismo de siempre. No pasó mucho más, el beso se hizo algo húmedo y sus respiraciones se agitaron, algo que hizo volver a Dianna a la realidad.

D: No, Lea… No me hagas esto, por favor… - dijo separándose lo justo de ella, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. – Esto no… no puedo… Ahora somos amigas.

L: Lo sé. – dijo sin apartar la mano de su cuello, utilizando su pulgar para acariciarle la mejilla. – Pero es difícil ser tu amiga, Di… Tenerte aquí otra vez y tener que apartar todos los recuerdos no es fácil…

D: Para mí tampoco es fácil… pero no puedo darte nada más ahora, Lea… Necesito ir poco a poco, ir sobre seguro… No puedo evitar tener miedo a esto.

L: Voy a luchar por ti, Di… Quiero volver a merecerme estar contigo, recuperar tu confianza. Necesito besarte cuanto antes… - le confesó viendo como Dianna se separaba un poco más de ella, previniendo que no le volviera a besar. Sabía que si lo hacía estaría perdida y no habría retorno para ella. Pero Lea no tenía intención de hacerlo, solo hacérselo saber. – Hemos estado todos estos meses rompiéndonos… Ahora quiero recuperarte y esta vez conseguir que hagamos las cosas bien. – dijo segura de sí misma, mirándola con una confianza que hizo estremecer a Dianna.

D: Entonces hazlo. Recupérame. Yo también necesito… necesito todo de ti… Te quiero conmigo. Haz que consiga dejar mi orgullo y el miedo a un lado y que seamos felices, por favor. Estamos en el buen camino, no precipitemos las cosas… – dijo acariciando su mejilla, rozando su nariz con la de Lea.

Y aquella noche, ninguna consiguió dormir. Estaban nerviosas, ansiosas por dejar todos los miedos y malos ratos atrás. Estaban ilusionadas por saber que la reconciliación estaba más próxima que nunca. Y sobre todo estaban decididas a quererse, que era lo más importante.

Además, Lea había tomado una decisión. Daría de margen una reunión más, si en ella no llegaban a un acuerdo, ella se saltaría el contrato. Estaba dispuesta a pagar la sanción por no cumplirlo, al fin y al cabo se trataba de dinero. Quedarse sin un par de caprichos no era nada en comparación con la sensación de libertad y control de su vida que sentiría a partir de ese momento.

* * *

**Hola! Perdón por no publicar antes, pero estoy enferma, la fiesta de fin de año ha traído consecuencias... jajaja**

**En fin, mil gracias por todas las reviews, sabéis que me animan a seguir con la historia, espero que comentéis el capítulo para alegrarme hoy que estoy malita :(**

**Si hay alguna cosa que no cuadre o alguna ida de olla o no os gusta el capítulo, la culpa es de la fiebre y no mía, aviso. Ya me diréis.**

**Un besazoo y perdón otra vez.**


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Los días iban pasando y todo seguía su curso normal. Un ambiente llenó de renovada ilusión y optimismo inundaba a las dos chicas. Dianna pasaba las horas con las grabaciones de la serie y alguna audición para películas que le habían llamado la atención, aprovechando los días que no tenía ninguna escena que rodar. Además, seguía pendiente de Lea con la comida, aunque esto se había convertido prácticamente en una excusa para pasar tiempo juntas.

Lea había retomado los buenos hábitos y sin la presión de nadie había vuelto a comer sin dejarse ninguna comida del día, obligándose al menos a tomarse algo ligero los días que no estaba de humor y volvía a las andadas. Se podía decir que comía como siempre lo había hecho y buena parte de esto se lo debía a la rubia.

Habían vuelto a pasar bastante tiempo juntas. Cuando coincidían en el set se sentaban en la misma mesa ya fuera solas o acompañadas por algunos de sus compañeros para comer, mientras que en los descansos aprovechaban para estar juntas aunque fuera en silencio, solo para saber que estaban ahí, hablaban a diario por teléfono, Lea intentaba tener algunos detalles con Dianna que sabía que le gustaban… Estaban empezando de cero y aunque en muchos momentos les costara no dejarse llevar, lo estaban consiguiendo.

En esos momentos, en uno de los tiempos muertos que había en el set, Dianna se encontraba tirada en una silla en la sala común, haciendo un esfuerzo por encontrar una postura relativamente cómoda y poder echar una cabezada, pero sus planes cambiaron cuando entró Naya.

N: No entiendo cómo puedes quedarte dormida en estas sillas tan incomodas, Di…

D: No estaba durmiendo, solo descansando. Además no son tan incomodas… - se defendió.

N: Lo que tú digas. – dijo dándole la razón. – Por cierto, acuérdate que el sábado tenemos la fiesta en mi casa. – le recordó.

D: Nay, es imposible que se me olvide si me lo llevas recordando cuatro veces al día desde hace cinco días. – le dijo riéndose por la pesadez de su amiga. – Estoy por no ir solo por fastidiarte un rato.

N: Tú no le harías eso a tu amiga. Eres demasiado buena…

D: Es verdad… - le dijo con falsa resignación, provocando una pequeña risa en las dos. – Oye, ¿has invitado a Lea? – le preguntó finalmente, llevaba toda la semana con la pregunta en la boca pero por no escuchar los comentarios de Naya se había ido callando.

N: ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella ahora que parece que habéis vuelto? – le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

D: Porque te dejaría en mal lugar en el caso de que no la hayas invitado. Y no hemos vuelto. – le informó.

N: Si la he invitado. Querías que me esforzara en que volviera a ser su amiga y lo estoy haciendo. Además, es una fiesta solo de chicas, estaría feo no invitarla. Pero me faltó poco para rogarle que viniera… - dijo molesta.

D: Bueno… me imagino que después de haber estado meses sin apenas dirigiros la palabra no creería que fuera buena idea.

N: Ya estás defendiéndola… - le recriminó. – Todavía no entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquila con ella después de todo lo que ha hecho.

D: No empieces. Es una decisión mía y punto. Ya te lo expliqué, no se trata de lo que ha hecho, eso ya me lo han hecho antes. He tenido novios que estando todavía con ellos me engañaron con otra. Los dejé, lloré y a las dos semanas no me acordaba de ellos. Pero esto es diferente. Quiero a Lea. Y aunque se haya equivocado necesito darle otra oportunidad… Ahora mismo como amigas, ya veremos más adelante. Además te conté que ha estado hecha polvo. También lo ha pasado mal.

N: Ya lleváis unas cuantas oportunidades la una con la otra. Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habéis dejado y habéis vuelto. La verdad es que conforme se llegaron a poner las cosas pensé que esta era la definitiva…

D: Creo que con Lea lo intentaré hasta que me muera. Es difícil de explicar, pero es algo superior a mí. La necesito y no sé hasta qué punto es sano, pero la quiero y no puedo estar lejos de ella. Por suerte para mí, a ella le pasa lo mismo, así que no sé hasta dónde llegaremos…

N: Sigo sin entenderte, la verdad… O yo soy muy mala o no tengo sentimientos o no se…

D: A lo mejor no has conocido a la persona por la que estarías dispuesta a todo. Yo sí y no espero que lo entiendas, Nay, pero sí que me apoyes. – le pidió.

N: Sabes que tienes mi apoyo para todo y que el día que me digas que tú y Lea habéis vuelto, seré la persona más feliz del mundo y me alegraré por las dos. A ti no hace falta que te diga esto, quizás a Lea si… - dijo sonriendo al ver que su amiga la abrazaba. – Un día de estos se lo recordaré… Tiene que saber que aunque soy la presidenta de tu club de fans, también la quiero a ella. – dijo cuándo se separó de la rubia y haciéndola reír.

En ese momento, Dean entró en la sala, encontrándolas todavía riendo.

De: Cuantas risas veo por aquí… - dijo acercándose a ellas con una sonrisa. – Naya, te lo voy a decir, porque creo que no me has escuchado las otras diez veces que te lo he dicho. Yo también quiero ir a la fiesta en tu casa.

N: Te he escuchado todas y cada una de las veces, por ahora no estoy sorda, pero parece que tú sí. Ya te he contestado diez veces, que es una fiesta de chicas.

De: A mí eso no me importa, sabes que soy una más de vosotras. – dijo moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo, haciendo reír a Dianna y resoplar a Naya. – Venga ya, Naya, eso es discriminación. Yo también quiero ir de fiesta.

N: La discriminación no te importa tanto cuando las fiestas son de solo chicos… Nos toca a nosotras y tú no estás invitado. Cuando te cambies de sexo, me lo pensaré… - dijo sonriéndole. – Además, ya es hora de que me dejes a mi amiga para mi sola unas horas. La acaparas demasiado.

De: Ese es tu problema, que estás celosa… - dijo fingiendo enfado. – Lo siento, pero mi amistad con Dianna es mejor que la tuya. Yo le he ofrecido cosas que tú no puedes. – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

D: Que imbécil eres a veces, eh… - dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo.

N: Gracias a Dios no puedo ofrecerle eso. – dijo con cara de asco. – Pero me parece a mí que tu oferta no era de calidad cuando Di te dio puerta en el paraíso… - dijo riéndose por la cara del chico.

De: Niega eso rubia. Dile que soy lo mejor que te has encontrado nunca. – dijo picado.

D: Menos humos machote. Eso te pasa por hablar de más.

Y dicho esto, salió de la sala acompañada por Naya mientras se iban riendo al dejar allí plantado al chico. Siempre acababan dejándolo avergonzado cuando empezaban a picarse de broma.

La semana fue pasando, dando paso al tan esperado sábado, día de la fiesta en casa de Naya. Ya estaban todas las invitadas allí. En la larga lista se encontraban amigas de Naya, algunas en común con Dianna, todas las chicas de la serie y algunas de las bailarinas que habían hecho con ellas la gira y que se convirtieron en grandes amigas durante ese tiempo.

Dianna y Lea se habían saludado y habían estado un rato hablando, intentando disimular sus miradas llenas de deseo. En cuanto se vieron, los de alrededor jurarían que se habían comido con la mirada. Se alabaron la una a la otra, asegurándose que no podían estar más guapas con cierta timidez.

Timidez que parecía haber perdido la rubia mientras bailaba en la improvisada pista con su amiga Lexy. Era una de las bailarinas y se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, cosa que en más de una ocasión provocó peleas con Lea a causa de sus celos. La morena se encontraba un poco más alejada, bebiendo en un sofá mientras hablaba sin prestar mucha atención con Amber, Hemo y Melissa. Estaba más interesada en mirar los pasos de baile de Dianna.

Sus miradas se encontraban muchas veces y Dianna sonreía al ver la cara de Lea. Ver a la rubia bailando de forma provocadora en algunos momentos, estaba subiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo demasiado. Por suerte, la rubia pareció apiadarse de ella y dejó las provocaciones para otro momento.

La noche avanzaba y todas reían y bebían mientras bailaban. A algunas ya les empezaba a pasar factura el alcohol y otras como Lea intentaba controlarse. Había traído el coche y no quería ninguna tontería aquella noche. En un momento, vio como Dianna se dirigía al balcón de la casa y dos minutos después esa fuerza que la mantenía siempre alrededor de la rubia la llevó hasta ella.

L: ¿Cansada de tanto baile? – le preguntó viéndola sentada en una silla que había allí mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo. Dianna se giró para mirarla y le sonrió, ofreciéndole que se sentara en una silla que había al lado.

D: Estoy tomando un poco de aire, necesitaba un respiro. – le dijo. – Pero en cuanto recupere fuerza con el cigarro, vuelvo a la pista, que todavía nos quedan unos cuantos bailes.

L: Últimamente necesitas más cigarros de la cuenta para coger fuerza ¿no? – le dejó caer. Dianna nunca había fumado tanto, es más, había días en los que ni siquiera fumaba, en cambio ahora, se fumaba cerca de una cajetilla al día.

D: Si, últimamente fumo más… - dijo riéndose por el comentario. – Supongo que cada uno lleva el dolor como puede, unas dejan de comer y otras empiezan a fumar más…

L: Touché. – dijo sonriendo. – Pero yo he dejado los malos hábitos ya. No me salto ninguna comida y no necesito que nadie me lo recuerde.

D: ¿Eso significa que ya no quieres que esté pendiente de ti?

L: Eso significa que fumar no es bueno y cuanto más tiempo esperes más te va a costar dejarlo. El cigarro esporádico que nos fumábamos de vez en cuando era suficiente.

D: Creo que ya me va a costar dejarlo… - le reconoció dándole la última calada al cigarrillo.

L: Bueno, vas a poder contar conmigo como yo lo he hecho contigo. – dijo consiguiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento de Dianna. Se quedó callada unos segundos mientras miraba parte de Los Angeles, vista que le regalaba ese lugar en la casa de Naya. – Es gracioso… o aterrador…

D: ¿El qué? – le preguntó sin saber a qué venía ese comentario.

L: El dejar de comer por una persona y solo ser capaz de volver a hacerlo por ella, por su ayuda…

D: Sé a qué te refieres… - dijo mirando también aquella vista. - ¿Hay alguna novedad con lo del contrato? – preguntó después de un breve carraspeo.

L: Si que la hay, sí. – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa mirando a la rubia. – De hecho, he tenido que apagar mi móvil. Creo que mi manager y mi publicista han recibido las novedades hace unas horas…

D: ¿Y eso?

L: Bueno, supongo que cuando hayan visto que no me he presentado en el restaurante al que me tocaba ir con Cory, habrán deducido que acabo de saltarme mi contrato. – dijo riéndose y negando con la cabeza, todavía sin creerse que hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo.

D: ¿En serio lo has hecho? – preguntó incrédula y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

L: Te lo aseguro. Esta noche los paparazzi han cogido a Cory Monteith en una cena romántica consigo mismo. – dijo sin parar de reír. - No han querido acabar con el contrato, estupendo, lo acabo yo, aunque tenga que pagar la penalización.

D: Eres una rebelde, Lea Michele. – dijo casi orgullosa de ella.

L: Ha merecido la pena saltarse las normas solo por venir a esta fiesta y verte. Ya te lo he dicho, pero es que estás increíble, Di. – dijo haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara. Lea cogió una mano de Dianna entre las suyas y empezó a acariciarla suavemente, fijando su mirada en esa parte del cuerpo al igual que la rubia. – Te aseguro que no está pagado el poder estar aquí, libre, decidiendo mi vida yo misma y viéndote bailar, en vez de estar aguantando los flashes y la compañía de Cory y fingiendo una vida feliz. – le aseguró mirándola fijamente, mientras seguía acariciando su mano de forma distraída.

D: Yo me alegro de que hayas venido… Yo también prefiero verte aquí, sin quitarme la vista de encima, que verte mañana en alguna foto con él. – dijo haciendo sonreír a la morena.

L: Se acabaron las fotos y los falsos romances. – dijo dándole un beso en la mano. - ¿Sabes lo que me encantaría hacer?

D: ¿El qué? – le preguntó con miedo.

L: Pedirte una cita.

D: ¿Una cita? – preguntó con su característica ceja en alto y soltando una carcajada.

L: Si, no te rías. – se quejó mientras se reía ella también. – Tengo que reconquistarte, rubia. – dijo llamándola de aquella forma cariñosa por primera vez en mucho tiempo, provocando una sonrisa llena de ternura en Dianna. – Necesito a mi rubia conmigo cuanto antes y tengo que empezar a ganar puntos.

D: Te aseguro que esta noche has ganado unos cuantos…

L: ¿En serio? – dijo con los ojos iluminados. – Lo de esta noche ha sido una tontería, algo que no tendría ni que haber empezado.

D: Lea, ¿para qué quieres una cita? Tú y yo ya nos conocemos en todas nuestras facetas. No quiero una cita y que nos estén persiguiendo los fotógrafos y no lo digo por lo que puedan decir de nosotras.

L: Vale, no quieres fotógrafos y yo no quiero que sea en casa de ninguna, voy apuntando.

D: ¿Por qué no? Sería una cita privada, asegurándonos de que solo seríamos tú y yo.

L: Lo sé, pero no me fio mucho de mi… Una cita contigo con una cama cerca, no es lo mejor en este momento… No sé si tengo tanto autocontrol ahora mismo… - dijo con la voz ronca y un brillo en la mirada que hizo que la rubia se quedara sin aliento y se le secara la boca, mordiéndose el labio inferior sin darse cuenta.

D: Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos dentro. – dijo después de resoplar y hacer reír a Lea por la reacción. – Necesito una copa o dos del tirón. Ya miraremos a ver eso de la cita, si no, con unos bombones o cualquier tontería vas a ganar los mismos puntos.

Y dicho esto, dejó a Lea en el balcón intentando serenarse y con una sonrisa de enamorada hasta las trancas en la boca.

El resto de la noche, Dianna bebió más de la cuenta mientras bailaba acompañada de Hemo o Naya e intentaba no hacerlo muy cerca de Lea. Después de aquella confesión, no sabía si podría controlarse ella, así que mejor prevenir que curar. Además el alcohol no ayudaba mucho a su situación.

En el momento en que decidió que la fiesta para ella ya había acabado y que se iría conduciendo su propio coche porque estaba en las mejores condiciones, Naya se opuso para tranquilidad de Lea.

D: Estoy bien Nay, estoy mejor que nunca ¿no me ves? – le preguntó mientras se señalaba e intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

N: Si, ya lo veo, perfectamente estás, pero mejor llamo a un taxi.

L: Da igual, Naya. Yo también me voy, yo me la llevo. – dijo acercándose a ellas, haciendo que Dianna se acercara a ella sonriendo tontamente y la abrazara para sorpresa de todos.

N: ¿Estás segura? – le preguntó una vez reaccionó.

D: Que si, Nay, me lleva Lea. Yo puedo conducir bien, pero ella tiene que reconquistarme ¿a que sí? – le preguntó cuándo se separó de ella. Lea asintió mientras se reía de la borrachera de Dianna. – No te preocupes Naya, que no se lo voy a poner fácil, eh.

N: Así me gusta. – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Lea y sonriéndole, gesto que devolvió la morena.

Una vez quedó todo claro, se despidieron de las que quedaban allí y Lea puso rumbo a casa de Dianna, que con la ventanilla bajada intentaba que el aire le refrescara un poco el mareo. Cuando llegaron, Lea se bajó y acompañó a Dianna hasta la puerta para asegurarse de que entraba.

D: Uh, me dejas en la misma puerta de casa. Yo diría que esto se parece mucho al final de una cita. – dijo recordando la conversación de antes.

L: Si, puede que esto sea el final de una cita… - dijo riéndose suavemente, mirando hechizada los ojos color avellana brillantes de Dianna a causa del alcohol.

Dianna se dio cuenta de la mirada de Lea y sonrió, acercándose un poco a ella y volviéndose a morder el labio, provocando sin darse cuenta a la morena. Se quedaron así unos segundos interminables, mirándose a los ojos de cerca, viéndose reflejadas en la otra. Y otra vez, Lea se adelantó.

Volvió a romper la distancia, pero esta vez su beso fue a parar a la mejilla de Dianna, que en un movimiento rápido giró la cara.

D: ¿No te han dicho nunca que está mal aprovecharse de la gente borracha? – le preguntó divertida. – Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, Lea…

L: Golpe bajo… - susurró mirándola. Arrepintiéndose por haberse dejado llevar. – Pero tienes razón, lo siento. – se disculpó alejándose un poco, tomando distancia para pensar con claridad.

D: No lo sientas, yo también lo quiero. – dijo volviéndose a acercar a ella. – Entra a casa… - le propuso a unos centímetros de su rostro y empezando a tener la respiración un poco irregular por la propuesta. – Vamos a la cama, Lea… - dijo en un susurro en el oído de la morena, haciendo que esta se estremeciera al dejar un beso en su cuello.

L: Me estás poniendo las cosas complicadas, Di… - dijo con los ojos cerrados, mientras le agarraba las dos manos y se separaba de ella. – Será mejor que entres en casa y vayas a la cama tu sola…

D: Yo quiero ir contigo. – dijo caprichosa, queriéndose acercar a ella de nuevo. – Y tú también lo quieres.

L: Di, yo también quiero, pero estás borracha y no lo quiero así. Estoy desesperada por tenerte otra vez, te necesito, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso. Dije que haría las cosas bien y lo voy a cumplir. Así que ahora, abre la puerta, échate un poco de agua en la cara para despejarte, te pones el pijama y te acuestas, mañana llamaré para ver cómo has amanecido ¿vale? – le explicó como si fuera una niña pequeña y Dianna asintió a todo, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

D: Perdona… - dijo un poco avergonzada y abriendo la puerta.

L: No hay nada que perdonar. Descansa borrachilla. – dijo sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

Cuando Lea llegó al coche, resopló mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara, intentando dejar a un lado el calor que llevaba sintiendo toda la noche. Todavía no sabía cómo había sido capaz de controlarse y no acabar en la cama de Dianna haciéndole el amor. Definitivamente quería a esa mujer, fue el pensamiento de Lea mientras se dirigía ya hasta su casa con las ventanillas del coche bajadas, intentando enfriar el calentón que llevaba.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Me acabo de hacer twitter, así que si quereis preguntarme o comentarme algo o lo que sea es carlota2290 **

**Avisados quedáis.**

**Un besazo y mil gracias.**


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPÍTULO 26**

Sin apenas darse cuenta, las semanas habían ido pasando y ya estaban a mediados de febrero. Esos días habían servido para que Lea se llevara una tremenda reprimenda de parte de su manager y Ryan al día siguiente de haberse saltado el contrato que la unía a Cory, pero a pesar de salir de allí con lágrimas en los ojos por los gritos, valió la pena. Consiguió su propósito y no tuvo que volver a fingir una relación inexistente con el chico.

En la primera oportunidad que se le presentó, dejó claro a la prensa que su noviazgo había terminado y que seguirían trabajando juntos y como amigos como lo habían hecho siempre, siendo profesionales. Esa oportunidad vino en el aeropuerto de Los Angeles, viniendo junto a Chris de vuelta de Nueva York donde habían estado rodando. Allí los periodistas quisieron informarse sobre los rumores que se habían disparado sobre una supuesta ruptura y aunque siempre se limitaba a sonreírles, esta vez habló para confirmar la noticia, quitándose por fin esa losa que llevaba arrastrando durante meses.

Mientras tanto, la relación entre ella y Dianna iba avanzando de forma lenta. Ninguna quería dar un mal paso y aunque habían tenido alguna que otra cita como pidió Lea, no había servido para dar el tirón definitivo. Algunos de aquellos días, la cosa acabó en beso. Besos inocentes y castos que Dianna se encargaba de romper. Quería dejarse llevar, que Lea sintiera que la necesitaba igual que ella, pero de repente le entraba una especie de inseguridad, de miedo que le impedía continuar. Así que ese era su límite. Un leve roce de sus labios era a lo máximo que llegaba y Lea empezaba a pensar que la cosa no avanzaría más, que quizás, Dianna pretendía ser solo su amiga y punto.

La rubia se daba cuenta de esto. Se daba cuenta de que la decepción invadía a Lea cada vez que lo intentaba y ella la rechazaba. Y se sentía culpable porque no sabía el motivo por el que lo hacía. Había algo en su cabeza que le hacía recular sin ningún motivo, pues la morena había cumplido con su palabra. Con sus actos había hecho que recuperara la confianza en ella, no había un solo día que su mirada no buscara la suya con una sonrisa y no escatimaba en pequeños detalles como un simple mensaje de buenas noches que le hacía irse a dormir sintiéndose la persona más especial del mundo.

En esas estaban cuando el día de la presentación del disco de Lea había llegado. Esta tendría lugar en una sala dentro de los estudios, donde los periodistas acreditados podrían entrevistarla además de poder escuchar alguna canción en directo. Al ser la presentación allí, algunos compañeros como Kevin, Harry, Naya, Dean, Jenna, Hemo Chris, Amber y por supuesto Dianna, decidieron ir a apoyarla. Al llegar, pudieron ver que los periodistas estaban hablando de algo con el disco en las manos, llegando hasta los oídos de Dianna la palabra agradecimientos.

D: Oye, ¿Por qué están todos estos hablando de los agradecimientos? – le preguntó a Chris al sentarse en el sitio que le habían asignado.

Ch: ¿No te dio ayer Lea el disco? – le preguntó extrañado, pues la morena le había regalado su disco a todos sus compañeros.

D: Claro, como a todos. No he podido escucharlo todavía, pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver?

Ch: Te aconsejo que leas los agradecimientos, Di, a lo mejor te interesa. – le dijo con una sonrisa, dejando a la rubia más confundida.

Después de unos minutos esperando a que comenzara el acto, no pudo más y le pidió a un chico que había allí el disco que tenía en la mano. Sin perder tiempo, buscó los agradecimientos y empezó a leer.

_Había soñado muchas veces con poder grabar mi propio disco, pero jamás pensé que me dieran la oportunidad tan rápido. Este disco llegó inesperadamente y en un momento no muy bueno de mi vida y quizás esto se refleja en algunas canciones que componen este disco._

_En primer lugar, quiero agradecerles esta oportunidad a los productores, por confiar en mí para grabar este disco, por guiarme y por escuchar cada una de mis sugerencias._

_También quiero acordarme de mis amigos, tanto neoyorquinos como angelinos, los cuales han aguantado largas ausencias sin reprocharle nada a su amiga._

_A mi querido Jon, por ser más que un amigo. Por aguantar horas interminables de conversación sin protestar y saber darme los consejos necesarios en los momentos oportunos. Te quiero JGroff. _

_No puedo olvidarme de aquellos que empezaron siendo simples compañeros de trabajo para pasar a ser parte de una familia realmente especial llamada Glee. Os agradezco a cada uno de vosotros los grandes momentos que me habéis regalado y seguís regalándome día a día._

_A mi verdadera familia, especialmente a mis padres, por apoyarme en todos mis sueños y alentarme desde que era una niña a luchar por ellos. _

_A mi gata que me hace compañía cada vez que llega la soledad._

_A todos y cada uno de vosotros, mis fans, por seguirme y quererme en mi carrera, por intentar comprender que no es fácil ser un personaje público y estar siempre en las mejores condiciones para atenderos y agradeceros todo vuestro cariño._

_Y por último, a la persona más importante que he tenido, al amor de mi vida. No solo tengo que agradecerte por creer más que yo en este disco y en mí incluso antes de que fuera siquiera un proyecto, sino que tengo la necesidad de volver a pedir perdón por haberte hecho daño, por no haber estado a tu altura y darte todo lo que te mereces. He tenido que perderte para darme cuenta que no soy prácticamente nada __sin ti__. Hoy tengo que agradecerte en este pedazo de mi disco tu perdón, por permitirme volver a tu vida en forma de amiga y dejar la puerta abierta para mí. Podría esperar por ti el resto de mi vida… intenta no tardar tanto. Te quiero como no volveré a querer._

_Lea Michele_

Al acabar de leer, Dianna necesitó volver a leer dos veces más la última parte, la que hacía referencia a ella y le había traspasado la piel. Casi en shock, devolvió el disco y esperó a que Lea saliera metida en sus pensamientos, aguantando las ganas de llorar por aquellas declaraciones públicas de la morena, donde le pedía perdón otra vez. La salida a escena de Lea con dos hombres más la sacó de su mundo, el cual empezó a dar vueltas en cuanto vio que la primera mirada de Lea era para ella y con una cálida sonrisa.

El productor del disco dijo unas palabras, al igual que Lea, la cual agradeció la presencia de todos allí en aquel momento tan especial, dando así comienzo la rueda de prensa y sus preguntas.

-Buenos días. He leído los agradecimientos del disco, esa última parte, ¿va dedicada a Cory Monteith? – preguntó el primero, sacándole una sonrisa a la morena, que ya se imaginaba que varias preguntas irían referidas a eso.

L: No, no tiene nada que ver con Cory. Sigo considerándolo un amigo, así que eso iba para otra persona. – contestó lo mejor que pudo, intentando controlar los nervios del momento y notando la mirada más que interesada de Dianna sobre ella, haciéndole saber que había leído lo que escribió para ella.

-Es muy joven y dice que le dedica el disco al amor de su vida. Acaba de dejarlo con su compañero, ¿ya le ha dado tiempo a encontrarlo? – preguntó esta vez una periodista.

L: Sé que soy joven, pero tengo muy claro que ya he encontrado al amor de mi vida. Esto no es tan reciente como creéis, hace años que lo encontré, así que una vez más, Cory no tiene nada que ver. He estado con él y no ha funcionado, pero los dos sabíamos lo que había… - dijo siendo sincera, poniendo nerviosos a sus compañeros, que veían como Lea iba contestando sin ningún problema a decir la verdad.

-¿Quién es ese chico tan misterioso?

L: No creo que pueda decirte el nombre de la persona… - dijo con media sonrisa, haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirar a Dianna en ese momento.

-¿Y qué ha pasado para que no estéis juntos como has dicho? – preguntó otro, haciendo que la rubia negara con la cabeza por las preguntas, las cuales por ahora ninguna hacían referencia al disco.

L: Me equivoqué. Cometí un error detrás de otro… - dijo bajando un poco la mirada, buscando paciencia para aguantar las preguntas y la presión. – Pero eso es pasado y de los errores se aprenden. – dijo levantando otra vez la cabeza, ofreciendo una sonrisa. – Y a mí me ha servido para darme cuenta que adoro a esa persona y sin ella no soy nada. Estoy segura que sin su ayuda hoy no estaría aquí presentando el disco. – dijo mirando por unos segundos a Dianna, la cual tenía la cabeza algo agachada, pero que enseguida le correspondió, dándole un guiño de ojo, infundiéndole ánimo y haciéndole saber que seguía estando ahí por y para ella.

Cuando acabó de contestar esa pregunta, uno de los hombres de la productora recordó que estaban allí para hablar del disco, así que el resto de la rueda de prensa se limitó a preguntas profesionales hasta que llegaron las dos últimas.

-¿Han arreglado sus diferencias Dianna Agron y usted? Últimamente se les vuelve a ver unidas.

L: Si, ya está todo arreglado. – dijo mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa, que fue devuelta de inmediato. – Di es una persona muy especial para mí y no me comporté muy bien con ella… Pero tiene un corazón de oro y me ha dejado volver a ser su amiga cuando no me lo merecía, así que aprovecho para darte otra vez las gracias. – dijo mirándola y riéndose al ver que Dianna negaba con la cabeza al sentir las miradas puestas en ella y sabiendo que no le gustaba que hablaran de ella para esas cosas.

-Solo ha incluido en el disco un tema que ya ha interpretado en la serie, "Without you", ¿está dedicada a esa persona tan importante para usted?

L: Si… Decidimos incluirla en el último momento. Cuando estábamos acabando la grabación del último tema, recordé la canción y me sentí muy identificada con todo lo que siento, así que se lo propuse a los productores y como veis me dieron vía libre. La volví a grabar y aquí está.

La rueda de prensa ya había acabado, ahora Lea se preparaba para cantar dos canciones. Una era su single, el cual ya sonaba en todas las radios y otra sería precisamente el dedicado a Dianna, que todavía no salía de su asombro por todo lo que estaba confesando la morena sin acabar de decir nada. Pero ella y sus compañeros si lo entendían, sabían de qué iba todo aquello. Era una continua declaración para la rubia, era una constante demostración de sus sentimientos delante de todo el mundo.

Y allí estaba Lea, cantando su segunda canción con todo el sentimiento del mundo, suspirando profundamente para poder cantar sin acabar llorando. Aquel no era el momento.

**I can't win, I can't reign** (No puedo ganar, no puedo reinar)

**I will never win this game **(Nunca podré ganar este juego)

**Without you **(Sin ti)

**Without you **(Sin ti)

**I am lost, I am vain **(Estoy perdida, soy inutil)

**I will never be the same **(Nunca volveré a ser la misma)

**Without you **(Sin ti)

**Without you** (Sin ti)

**I won't run, I won't fly** (No voy a correr, no voy a volar)

**I will never make it by** (Nunca lo haré de nuevo)

**Without you** (Sin ti)

**Without you** (Sin ti)

Había empezado a cantar y lo hacía con los ojos puestos en un punto fijo, sin mirar a nadie, solo sintiendo cada letra, sintiéndose reflejada en ella sin más remedio.

**I can't rest, I can't fight** (No puedo descansar, no puedo luchar)

**All I need is you and I** (Todo lo que necesito es a ti y a mi)

**Without you** (Sin ti)

**Without you** (Sin ti)

**Can't erase, so I'll take blame** (No se puede borrar, así que aceptaré mi culpa)

**But I can't accept that we're estranged** (Pero no puedo aceptar que estemos distanciados)

**Without you** (Sin ti)

**Without you** (Sin ti)

Ahora sí, ahora miraba a Dianna y Dianna la miraba a ella, reflejando en sus ojos toda la emoción contenida. Lea diciéndole cuanto la echaba de menos, cuanto la necesitaba y la rubia recibiendo el mensaje, procesándolo y atravesándole el alma.

**I can't quit now, this can't be right** (No puedo dejarte ahora, esto no puede estar bien)

**I can't take one more sleepless night** (No puedo pasar una noche más sin dormir)

**Without you** (Sin ti)

**Without you** (Sin ti)

**I won't soar, I won't climb** (No voy a volar, no voy a subir)

**If you're not here, I'm paralyzed** (Si tú no estás aquí, estoy paralizada)

**Without you** (Sin ti)

**Without you** (Sin ti)

**I can't look, I'm so blind** (No puedo observar, estoy tan ciego)

**I lost my heart, I lost my mind** (Perdí mi corazón, perdí mi mente)

**Without you** (Sin ti)

**Without you** (Sin ti)

**I am lost, I am vain **(Estoy perdido, soy inutil)

**I will never be the same **(Nunca seré la misma)

**Without you** (Sin ti)

**Without you** (Sin ti)

**Without you** (Sin ti)

Fin. De la rueda de prensa y de aquellas dos canciones que habían conseguido poner la piel de gallina a más de uno y arrancar los aplausos de la prensa.

Dianna quería hablar con ella, pero no pudo. Ella tenía que volver a rodar y Lea todavía tenía que atender a algunos medios de forma más individualizada, así que no se volverían a ver hasta el día siguiente por la tarde, cuando las dos tenían que volver al rodaje.

Pero ese día, la rubia se lo pasó en su mundo, dándole vueltas a todo. Había decidido encerrarse en su tráiler y empezar a digerir todo lo que había dicho y hecho Lea en aquella sala.

Faltaba poco para que hiciera un año de todo el desastre. Casi un año sin estar con ella. Un año en el que la había odiado y amado a niveles equiparados. Pero eso lo había dejado atrás hacía unos meses. Habían conseguido ser amigas, habían conseguido volver a conectar y habían conseguido seguir confiando.

Pero allí estaba ella, cobarde sin ningún sentido por miedo a sentir más de la cuenta, a dejarse querer por una mujer que lo estaba dando todo por la reconciliación final. Por una mujer que le había demostrado que la quería, que a pesar de saber que no era perfecta, lo aceptaba y respondía a sus errores con valentía.

Unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron.

D: Adelante. – dijo para ver como Naya entraba.

N: Llevas todo el día aquí metida. – dijo sentándose en aquel sofá, haciéndole compañía. – Estás más en tu mundo que nunca.

D: Si… estoy con mis cosas… Dándole vueltas al coco…

N: Si, ya me imagino a que se debe… - dijo haciendo que la rubia la mirara sonriendo de medio lado. – Hoy Lea se ha jugado el cuello. Todavía me acuerdo de los gritos que pegó Ryan cuando incumplió el contrato, no quiero pensar lo que le va a decir cuando vea lo que ha dicho en la entrevista y lo que ha puesto en los agradecimientos…

D: La verdad es que me ha sorprendido… No ha dicho nada que pueda ponernos en una situación comprometida, pero que se mostrara tan sincera, no se… Hoy ha sido valiente con todos esos periodistas presionando por saber. No sé si yo hubiera sido capaz.

N: Tienes suerte, rubia. Lea te quiere como a nadie y te lo ha demostrado hoy… La mitad de la rueda de prensa ha sido una declaración para ti, incluida la canción.

Aquella noche, después de un día agotador donde tuvo que hacer cientos de entrevistas y aguantar otra bronca de Ryan y su manager para acabar el día de trabajo, Lea se sentía satisfecha. Había sacado su disco a la calle y estaba recibiendo buenas críticas, se había enfrentado a preguntas difíciles para ella y había decidido contestar con la verdad, omitiendo únicamente la destinataria de sus palabras y había luchado por Dianna.

Lo estaba dando todo por ella, esforzándose por volver a estar con ella, ignorando algunos rechazos y el dolor que provocaban. Todo valía si al final encontraba recompensa. Cualquier sonrisa dirigida a ella, ya era mucho más de lo que habría imaginado meses atrás, compartir risas, confidencias o miradas llenas de amor reprimido eran un regalo para Lea.

Estaba a punto de cenar cuando sonó el timbre. Se extrañó un poco, ya que no esperaba a nadie y Dianna siempre solía llamar antes si se presentaba a cenar con la excusa del control. Así que cuando abrió la puerta y la vio allí parada, tan guapa como siempre y sus ojos atravesándola, se sorprendió.

L: Di, ¿Qué haces aq…?

No pudo acabar. Los labios de la rubia se encontraban con los suyos de forma inesperada y con prisa, sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a la morena, que aturdida tardó unos segundos en responder aquel beso.

Beso que subía de intensidad, que empezaba a causar estragos en la temperatura de la casa. Dianna quería más que una simple presión de sus labios con los de Lea, así que capturó los labios de Lea con los suyos segundos antes de pedir permiso para que su lengua encontrara la de la morena. Aquel permiso fue dado sin perder un segundo, haciéndolas soltar un pequeño gemido seguido de un suspiro al sentirse de aquella manera. Y esa sensación aumentó cuando Dianna, desatada, metió una de sus manos en la camiseta que llevaba Lea, acariciando su espalda y acercándola más a ella, no dejando ni un milímetro de separación.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron dos segundos para poder coger aire, Lea reaccionó.

L: Di… ¿Qué…que estás haciendo? – dijo con la respiración entrecortada, intentando poner un poco más de distancia entre sus cuerpos. – No puedes hacer esto… No si luego vas a arrepentirte… - dijo pensando en si podría soportar tenerla para volver a perderla en solo unos minutos, pero Dianna la miraba con esa sonrisa suya radiante, con las mejillas algo encendidas y los ojos brillándole, con el verde brillando más intenso que nunca.

D: Estoy aquí porque yo tampoco puedo estar sin ti, porque no quiero pasar un minuto más sin ti y porque no quiero que me siga dominando el pasado. – dijo cogiendo su cara entre sus manos, mirándola más enamorada que nunca. – Estoy aquí porque hemos perdido casi un año lejos la una de la otra, pero ya está, ya no más. Te quiero y he actuado como una cobarde cuando tú has sido valiente durante meses. Así que no me voy a ir a ningún sitio, Lea. Me voy a quedar aquí, contigo, donde siempre tendría que haber estado.

Y no pudo decir nada más. Los labios desesperados de Lea sobre los suyos se lo impedían.

* * *

**Espero que os guste! Un besazoo**

**Canciones:**

**"Without you" - David Guetta ft. Usher (versión Lea Michele)**


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPÍTULO 27**

No podían seguir negándolo más. No podían seguir fingiendo que eran amigas cuando tantos sentimientos se interponían entre ellas. Y aquel beso era la prueba. La prueba de que se necesitaban con desesperación, de que habían esperado aquel momento desde el mismo instante en que Lea salió de casa de Dianna minutos después de que la rubia decidiera poner punto y final a su relación.

Eran incapaces de separarse. Ni siquiera para coger aire. Las manos de Lea en el cuello de la rubia lo impedían. Pero lo que empezó siendo un beso de bienvenida, de un nuevo comienzo, dio paso a las caricias. Caricias que llevaban casi un año reservadas. Sus manos iban desde la cara al cuello y del cuello a la cintura para pasar al abdomen, sin dejar un solo milímetro sin tocar por encima de sus ropas.

Las dos sabían que tenían que parar. Antes de eso debían hablar y saber que harían. Pero todo eso se olvidó en el mismo instante que Dianna llegó con su mano al pecho de Lea. Justo en ese momento separaron sus bocas para mirarse con intensidad, con el fuego clavado en sus ojos y la certeza de que aquel movimiento había supuesto la perdición para ambas.

Ya no querían hablar, ni saber que pasaría después. Mientras se dirigían al cuarto entre besos y caricias, sentían como ese contacto les provocaba una inyección de felicidad que solo sentían estando juntas, como la lujuria y la pasión las dominaban y como empezaban a perder el control de sus cuerpos.

Para empezar, la camiseta de Lea desapareció de su cuerpo nada más pisar su habitación. Y Dianna aprovechó esto para detenerse unos segundos y contemplar a Lea con un sujetador alejándola de algo que deseaba. No pudo evitar morderse el labio y volver su mirada a Lea, que volvía a acercarse a sus labios para dominarlos.

Poco a poco, Lea fue guiada hasta su cama por la rubia y en cuanto sintió esta chocar con sus piernas, se dejó caer para quedar sentada, arrastrando a Dianna con ella, que en un gesto rápido puso cada una de sus piernas a cada lado de la morena para quedar sentada a horcajadas encima de ella. En esa postura, la rubia pasó a besar el cuello de Lea mientras se entretenía en masajear con dedicación el pecho de ésta aun con el sujetador. La morena solo pudo echar la cabeza hacía atrás para darle total libertad a Dianna en su cuello, dejándola a su antojo al tiempo que ella disfrutaba apretando el trasero de su rubia contra ella, no dejando un hueco de distancia.

Sin aguantar un minuto más, Lea despojó a Dianna de su camisa y empezaba a dejar besos desde su cuello hasta sus pechos, sin haberse olvidado por el camino de la clavícula de la rubia. Mientras que con una mano rodeaba la cintura de Dianna, con la otra no dejaba de acariciar todo lo que podía, pero la rubia la interrumpió volviendo a unir sus labios con desesperación.

Pero de repente Dianna se dio cuenta de algo. No tenían prisa. No tenían por qué apresurarse. Ese momento era de ellas. Ellas tenían el control del tiempo y de la situación. Así que suavizó el beso, convirtiéndolo en uno dulce, con amor y pausado. Dándoles tiempo a saborear el momento, a saborearse a ellas mismas y poderse disfrutar mutuamente. Y Lea lo captó al instante, llevando sus manos a su rostro para sostenerlo y profundizar aún más un beso que parecía eterno.

Dianna se alejó de la morena para poder levantarse y quedar de pie frente a ella y agacharse. Lea no sabía muy bien lo que hacía hasta que vio como empezaba a desabrocharle los pantalones y con un rápido movimiento quitárselos, después de haberse deshecho de sus zapatos. Y mientras la morena se acomodaba en la cama y alcanzaba la almohada con su cabeza, la rubia se deshacía de sus propios pantalones. Se paró una vez más. Contemplar a Lea allí tumbada únicamente en ropa interior era demasiado. Era reparador para su corazón y suponía recuerdos maravillosos para sus ojos, que la miraban con adoración.

Sin perder más tiempo, fue ocupando su lugar. Con una sonrisa iba colocando su cuerpo encima del de Lea, que la miraba igual de embobada que ella, con la misma intensidad y el mismo amor que fue expresado con palabras en cuanto Dianna acabó de acomodarse entre sus piernas para mirarla fijamente.

L: Te quiero.

Fue lo único que pudo decir en un susurro. Lo único que pudo salir de su boca que no fuera un gemido. Un gemido que finalmente se abrió paso en su garganta al volver a sentir los besos de Dianna, que con una sonrisa todavía más grande, había recibido aquel te quiero.

Y a partir de ese beso, la rubia volvió al cuello de Lea, a besarlo a lamerlo y a succionar cuando sentía el pulso de la morena en la zona, haciéndola jadear. Y fue dejando un reguero de besos que se colaron entre sus pechos y bajaron hasta su abdomen, mientras que con su mano masajeaba sus pechos para acabar quitándole el sujetador. Al igual que hizo Lea con ella. Se incorporó lo justo para poder besar los pechos de la rubia, que ante el tacto de la lengua de la morena en sus pezones, no pudo evitar gemir mientras arqueaba su espalda sin remedio.

Y sin remedio acabaron totalmente desnudas, haciéndoles perder la cabeza y el control que habían conseguido. Cuando Dianna llevó su mano hasta el centro de la morena para acariciar su clítoris, creía que podría morir en aquel mismo instante, viendo como Lea se retorcía de placer al sentirla con los ojos totalmente abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta, dejando que un pequeño grito de satisfacción saliera y permitiendo a Dianna volver a capturar sus labios. La rubia seguía acariciándola, recreándose y desesperando a la morena.

L: Di… -dijo con la voz ronca de excitación.

Fue lo que le bastó escuchar para introducir dos de sus dedos y empezar a moverse dentro de ella. No hizo falta más. Esa era su ventaja. Se conocían de mil y una formas y sabía reconocer la voz de su chica durante años en cada momento. Y en ese supo que la necesitaba, igual que le pasaba a ella.

D: Te he echado de menos…

Dijo sin dejar de mover sus dedos, intentando mantener un ritmo constante a pesar de la impaciencia, besándola, recuperando el tiempo perdido. Y Lea también supo leerla a ella. Así que se las ingenió para llegar a lo más sagrado de la rubia y después de una leve caricia que consiguió un pequeño mordisco de la rubia en su labio inferior, fue ella la que metió sus dedos.

Quería que llegaran las dos juntas. Quería que disfrutaran de esa ocasión las dos juntas. Unidas por fin. Sintiéndose al máximo. Viéndose en aquel cuarto a las dos estrellas siendo más personas que nunca, en carne viva y con el corazón al descubierto. Sin poses, sin falsedades ni fingimientos. Solo Lea Michele y Dianna Agron en una cama llena de sentimientos. Dos cuerpos que empezaban a notar las consecuencias de sus acciones, apareciendo gotas en todo su cuerpo provocadas por el calor de cada poro de sus pieles. Y dos gargantas que se regalaban jadeos y gemidos al ritmo de unos movimientos torpes a causa de las ganas que las consumían.

Las dos lo consiguieron. En medio del caos, consiguieron llegar a la mejor de las experiencias, a otra realidad que las transportaba y conseguía tensar desde sus dedos de los pies hasta el último pelo de sus cabezas. Y no había sido el mejor orgasmo del que habían disfrutado. Estaba muy lejos de serlo. Pero sí que podían decir que era el más especial por todo lo que significaba.

Una Dianna exhausta dejó caer su cuerpo totalmente sobre Lea, escondiendo la cabeza en el cuello de ésta y sintiendo como todavía temblaban los cuerpos de ambas, que intentaban calmar sus respiraciones abrazadas.

D: Te quiero. – dijo en un susurro.

Estuvieron así un par de minutos, en silencio. Dianna aprovechaba su posición para dejar suaves besos en el cuello de la morena, confirmando que sus cuerpos seguían complementándose, que seguían encajando a la perfección en ese puzle en que cada una era la pieza que completaba a la otra. Y esos sentimientos sobrepasaron a Lea, que sin poder evitarlo empezaba un llanto mudo pero intenso, tanto que Dianna notó como el pecho de la morena empezaba a moverse de forma irregular y levantó su cabeza para observarla y encontrarla con lágrimas en los ojos.

D: ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupada y con la cara desencajada. - ¿Te he hecho daño? – preguntó mientras retiraba su mano de la zona baja de Lea, de donde no se había movido hasta ese momento.

Mientras se recriminaba a si misma por haber sido demasiado brusca, intentó hacerse a un lado y dejar respirar a Lea. Pero esta se lo impidió.

L: No me has hecho daño. – dijo negando mientras se aferraba a ella con sus manos, rodeándola con sus brazos para seguir sintiéndola.

D: ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué lloras? – dijo con el ceño fruncido y retirando las lágrimas que caían por su mejilla con su mano.

L: No lo sé… Por el momento… - dijo mirándola a los ojos, calmándose al ver ese verde brillar más que nunca. – Se me han juntado miles de sentimientos y de emociones… Dios, Di… pensaba que no volvería a tenerte así… Esto… no se… es… el mejor regalo que he tenido nunca. – dijo ganándose un beso de su rubia, que le acariciaba el pelo en un intento de acabar de tranquilizarla.

D: No pienses en eso. Lo que importa es que estamos aquí, que lo hemos conseguido… - dijo esta vez sí tumbándose en la cama pero sin soltar a Lea, que en un movimiento casi reflejo, apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia y la abrazaba por la cintura con fuerza, temiendo que se fuese a escapar. – Siento haberme hecho tanto de rogar… No sé por qué no podía dejarme llevar. Te juro que era lo que más quería…

L: La espera ha merecido la pena. – dijo sonriendo, feliz después de tanto tiempo. – Supongo que tenemos que hablar…

D: Si… - dijo sin muchas ganas, acariciando la espalda de la morena de arriba abajo. Después del momento que acababan de vivir, después de hacer el amor, pensaba que las palabras sobraban. Ya habían hablado bastante y dejado atrás todo lo que debían.

L: Ahora mismo tengo pánico… - se sinceró.

D: ¿Quieres que mire debajo de la cama para asegurarme que no hay ningún monstruo? – dijo queriendo quitar un poco de tensión, haciendo reír a Lea. - ¿A que tienes miedo? – dijo acunándola entre sus brazos.

L: A volver a perderte ahora que parece que te he recuperado. No sé si soportaría que te alejaras de mi otra vez.

D: No vuelvas a darme motivos para hacerlo y no lo haré. Yo tampoco puedo estar sin ti… y también tengo miedo. – dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza. - ¿Tú me quieres?

L: Claro que te quiero. Más que a nada. – dijo levantando su cabeza para mirarla.

D: Igual que yo a ti. Eso es lo que nos tiene que importar… No pienso permitir que nos volvamos a perder la una a la otra. No puedo prometerte que vamos a estar toda la vida juntas, pero sí que voy a poner todo mi empeño y mi esfuerzo en que así sea…

L: Te amo. – dijo dándole un beso. – Eres la persona más especial que conozco… Y soy una afortunada por tenerte aquí, en mi cama, desnuda y abrazándome… Y yo también te prometo que voy a esforzarme por nosotras. He visto como sería mi vida sin ti y no me gusta nada… Ojalá consiga que no te vayas nunca de mi vida, porque eres quien le da sentido a todo lo que nos rodea, Di. Así que voy a dejarme el cuerpo y mi alma por ti, Dianna Elise.

Y dicho esto, se impulsó para quedar encima de ella y después de quedarse unos segundos embelesada con su sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan perfecta que le aceleraba el corazón, le dio un beso. Un beso que volvía a recuperar la intensidad anterior y que entre risas, dejaba claro que buscaba un segundo asalto en aquella bendita locura que eran sus cuerpos unidos.

Diez y media de la mañana. Después de una noche llena de amor, la cual acabó bien entrada la madrugada, Lea llevaba casi una hora con su hobby favorito, ver dormir a Dianna. Es ridículo ver como duerme una persona, pasarte los minutos viendo cómo se mueve en sueños, como dice cosas inteligibles o incluso como babea. Pero para la morena ver a Dianna así le hacía sentir en sintonía con el mundo, era su billete a la realidad que la anclaba al suelo. Ese era su momento. El momento donde veía a la rubia tan tierna, tan vulnerable y tan tranquila, sin problemas ni quebraderos de cabeza por todo lo que tenían que pasar cuando salían de aquellas cuatro paredes. El momento donde se daba cuenta de que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por protegerla de todo y de todos, de mantenerla en ese estado de ensoñación donde todo era perfecto para ellas. Y su momento favorito llegaba cuando la rubia abría los ojos y todavía acostumbrándose a la luz del día la premiaba con la primera sonrisa del día, consiguiendo que empezase el día de buen humor y llena de energía.

Y ese día no iba a ser menos. Allí estaba su momento favorito, su sonrisa reluciente y esos ojos avellana acostumbrándose a la luz y esto sin cambiar su postura, tumbada boca abajo en la cama de Lea.

L: Bueno días. – dijo sonriendo, mostrando aquel recuperado entusiasmo tan característico en ella por cualquier cosa, en ese caso, por un simple buenos días.

D: Buenos días. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí mirándome?

L: Me he despertado, he hecho el desayuno y llevo como una hora aquí, esperando a que te despiertes.

D: ¿Una hora? – preguntó incrédula, dándose la vuelta y quedando boca arriba, dejando al aire uno de sus pechos al moverse la sabana. – Siempre haces lo mismo, Lea… ¡estoy horrible! – se quejó tapándose la cara con sus manos, escondiéndose. Lea sonrió de medio lado, muriendo de ternura.

L: Estás preciosa. – afirmó mientras le quitaba las manos de la cara. – Te lo he dicho mil veces.

D: El amor habla por ti. – dijo riéndose.

L: Puede ser… - dijo fingiendo que lo pensaba, acariciando el lateral del cuerpo de la rubia, justo donde tenía su tatuaje. – Pero no veo que hable por ti, ¿Dónde está mi beso? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido, fingiendo enfado.

D: Aquí. – dijo posando sus labios en los de ella con una sonrisa igual a la que tenía la morena.

L: Te he preparado el desayuno. – dijo señalándole una bandeja que había en la mesita de noche.

D: Pero si tú nunca has preparado el desayuno. – dijo cogiendo la bandeja y poniéndola en la cama y comiendo una pieza de fruta.

L: Bueno, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, traerte el desayuno a la cama…

D: Anda, come. – dijo negando con la cabeza al escucharla.

L: No, es para ti.

D: ¿Ya has desayunado? – preguntó extrañada.

L: No, es solo que no tengo hambre. – dijo mirando a la rubia, que ya estaba con una ceja levantada y mirándola seria.

D: ¿También vas a dejar de comer ahora que nos hemos reconciliado? – preguntó provocando que la morena pusiera los ojos en blanco. – Toma, café y fruta. – dijo pasándole una taza y un trozo de fruta.

Pasaron unos minutos desayunando entre miradas, disfrutando de aquel momento tan normal y cotidiano como desayunar juntas en la cama, entre sonrisas cargadas de futuro.

D: ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? – preguntó refiriéndose a su relación.

L: Yo estoy dispuesta a salir ahora mismo y gritarle al mundo que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo por estar contigo. Y si no, lo pongo en twitter. La última vez fallé, pero me da igual mi carrera y lo que piense la gente. – dijo a toda prisa mientras cogía su móvil.

D: Hey, frena. – dijo quitándole el móvil. – Me encanta que estés dispuesta a hacerlo, pero quiero que lo hagas porque estás segura, no porque yo te dije de hacerlo y no quisiste. – dijo cogiéndole sus manos y acariciándoselas. – Lea, mi amor… - dijo con una sonrisa tierna, viendo como Lea se mordía el labio inferior y le daba un beso por llamarla así. La morena no estaba segura de dar ese paso y que Dianna lo hiciera la dejaba más tranquila. - No necesito que me traigas el desayuno a la cama ni que hagas todo lo que yo quiero o pienses como yo. Se tu misma, la Lea que me enamoró y que quiero y ya está, ¿vale? No necesito más.

L: Es solo que… no se estoy un poco rara… - dijo arrugando la nariz, provocando media sonrisa en Dianna, que cambió su posición y con un suave empujón hizo tumbarse a Lea en la cama y se tumbó encima de ella.

D: Es normal estar un poco raras… - dijo muy cerca de ella, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos, rozando la nariz de la morena con la suya. – Mi opinión es que esperemos para decirlo. Ahora es muy pronto y tenemos que hacer las cosas bien. No quiero esconderme más y no me voy a contener si me apetece abrazarte o besarte, pero más adelante… Esta vez vamos a ser tú y yo en esta relación y cuando creamos conveniente saldremos y dejaremos que el mundo nos vea, pero por ahora, podemos conformarnos con estar aquí, recuperando el tiempo que hemos perdido. – dijo dándole un beso que dejó a la morena sin aliento y sin capacidad para pensar. - ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó dejando besos y pequeños mordiscos en su cuello.

L: Si… a todo lo que digas… - dijo con un hilo de voz, incapaz de pensar en algo que no fueran los labios de Dianna en su piel. La rubia dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla con una sonrisa divertida y la ceja alzada. – No lo digo para agradarte, sino porque estoy de acuerdo. – le aclaró mientras agarraba su rostro y lo acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos, hipnotizada ante tanta belleza. – Y ahora si no te importa, ¿podrías continuar con lo que estabas, mi amor? – dijo provocando una carcajada en la rubia, que feliz siguió recorriendo con su boca cada milímetro de piel expuesto del amor de su vida.

* * *

**Espero que os guste y no resulte demasiado empalagoso o cursi, ya me direis.**

**Os tengo que dar las gracias por todas las reviews, cada vez recibo más y os lo agradezco un montón. Mil GRACIAS**

**Saludos y un besazo!**


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPÍTULO 28**

Dianna entraba al set radiante, con una sonrisa imborrable de su cara y un brillo en sus ojos difícil de describir. Eran las tres y media de la tarde, hacía dos horas que había abandonado la casa de Lea para poder ocuparse de Arthur, darse una ducha y cambiarse para ir a su puesto de trabajo donde se encontraría con la morena.

Habían acordado no decir nada por ahora, no solo a la prensa, si no a la gente de su alrededor. Por ahora lo preferían así, sin miradas indiscretas o bromas y aunque no lo habían nombrado estaba Cory, que posiblemente al enterarse haría las cosas más complicadas e incomodas para las dos.

Se había pasado por su tráiler para dirigirse a maquillaje, sabiendo que Lea no había llegado aún. De camino se topó con Naya que nada más verla supo que algo había pasado con ella.

D: ¡Buenas tardes Naya! – dijo efusivamente, saludándole incluso con un abrazo.

N: Veo que para ti si lo son. – dijo al separarse de ella. - ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó examinándola con la mirada.

D: ¿A mí? Nada, ¿Qué me va a pasar? – preguntó tratando de disimular.

N: Que estás extrañamente feliz… - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

D: Soy feliz…

N: Lo sé, pero hoy estás… distinta, no se… rara. – dijo segundos antes de que una idea se le cruzara la mente. – Estás más enamorada que nunca… - dijo en un susurro que acabó escuchando la rubia. - ¿Ha habido novedades con Lea?

D: No… la verdad es que no… poco a poco, ya sabes… - dijo sin mirarla a los ojos. – Amigas.

N: ¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos, Di?

D: Pues desde que empezamos Glee. – dijo sin saber a qué venía aquello.

N: O sea, hace ya unos cuantos años… - siguió diciendo, a lo que la rubia asintió. – En estos años te has convertido en una de mis mejores amigas y te conozco bien, muy bien… Si queréis mantenerlo para vosotras, estupendo, pero no puedes mentirme, rubia… Así que lo único que te voy a decir es que si es verdad lo que me imagino, me alegro por ti… y por Lea. – dijo dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla y un pequeño abrazo para después entrar en la sala de maquillaje, dejando a Dianna totalmente alucinada. Tanto por lo bien que la conocía su amiga, como por lo mal que se le daba disimular a ella…

Unos segundos después entró también para que la convirtieran en Quinn Fabray. Mientras las maquilladoras lo hacían, hablaban de algún tema de interés y en eso estaban cuando Lea hizo acto de presencia allí, con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Dianna y con la alegría desbordándola, tanto que decidió darle un beso a todas las allí presentes, es decir, Naya, que la miraba intentando contener la risa, Dianna, que no podía evitar mirarla y que una sonrisa tímida se instalara en ella al cruzar sus miradas y las maquilladoras, que no se enteraban de nada.

L: Buenas tardes, Di… - dijo al llegar a ella sonriéndole bobamente y darle su beso, algo diferente al de las demás al ser prácticamente en la comisura de sus labios.

D: Buenos tardes… - fue lo único que pudo decir para que no se notaran sus ganas de poder besarla como tocaba.

Lea se sentó en otra silla, metiéndose en la conversación que mantenían en la sala hasta que la chica que maquillaba a la rubia interrumpió.

-Madre mía, Di… A ti esta noche te han cogido con ganas eh… - dijo con una sonrisa divertida, aguantando las ganas de reír. – Eso o has estado con Drácula...

D: ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó inocentemente, sonriéndole amable.

-Por esto. – dijo mostrándole su cuello, donde había un moratón, un claro chupetón que la hizo sonrojar, a Lea apartar la mirada inmediatamente para que no vieran como contenía la risa y a Naya soltar una carcajada sin intención de ocultarla al ver la cara de circunstancia de la rubia.

D: Eso no es… Vamos que es… - intentó explicarse sin éxito.

N: Ya sabemos todas lo que es, rubia, no te esfuerces en negarlo. – dijo todavía riéndose, mientras Dianna miraba de reojo a Lea queriéndola matar y esta con un tímido encogimiento de hombros le pedía perdón.

Después de aquello, Dianna no volvió a hacer ningún comentario y trató de no mirar a Lea a la cara, porque estaba segura de que Naya no les quitaba la vista de encima. Así que no pudo hablar con Lea antes de empezar a grabar, tan solo una última sonrisa antes de comenzar el trabajo y listo.

La rubia al acabar su escena y sabiendo que tendría una hora de margen hasta su próxima escena, disimuladamente se acercó al plató donde estaba grabando Lea con Dean. La morena estaba totalmente concentrada en su trabajo y no se percató de que durante unos minutos, su rubia la había estado observando embelesada, con una sonrisa orgullosa en su cara que no pudo borrar a tiempo de que Dean la pillara. El chico se limitó a reír negando con la cabeza y a guiñarle un ojo al ver a Dianna embobada.

Viendo que allí todavía quedaba trabajo, decidió encerrarse en su tráiler. Tenía sueño. La noche con Lea no había servido para dormir mucho, pero no se quejaba, al contrario, deseaba que cada una de sus noches fuera así. Pero por muy tentador que fuera tumbarse en el sofá y esperar a que algún asistente la viniera a avisar, desechó la idea al ver el disco de Lea en la pequeña mesa que tenía.

No había tenido oportunidad de escucharlo todavía, únicamente conocía el single y aquel "Without you" dedicado a ella, así que cogió el disco, el ordenador y se acomodó en el sofá, preparada para escuchar cada una de las canciones que componían ese disco, dándose cuenta de que no solo aquella canción iba dedicada a ella o a como se sintió Lea en esos meses separadas.

**I bet you think I either moved on or hate you** (Apuesto que piensas que ya te superé o que ahora te odio)

**Cause each time you reach out there's no reply **(Porque cada vez que te acercas yo me alejo)

**I bet it never, ever occurred to you that I can't say hello to you **(Apuesto que nunca te pasó por la mente que no puedo decirte hola)

**And risk another goodbye **(y arriesgarme a otro adiós)

**And I just want to tell you **(Y solo quiero decirte)

**It takes everything in me not to call you **(que doy todo de mí para no llamarte)

**And I wish I could run to you** (Y desearía poder correr hacia ti)

**And I hope you know that **(Y espero que sepas que)

**Everytime I don't, **(cada vez que no te llamo)

**I almost do, I almost do **(estoy a punto de hacerlo, estoy a punto de hacerlo)

**We made quite a mess, babe **(Hicimos un desastre, cariño)

**It's probably better off this way **(Y quizás estemos mejor así)

**And I confess, babe **(Y te confieso, cariño)

**That in my dreams you're touching my face **(que en mis sueños acaricias mi rostro)

**And asking me if I want to try again with you** (y me preguntas si quisiera darnos otra oportunidad)

**And I almost do **(y estoy a punto de hacerlo)

Primera canción y ya se había dado por aludida. Trataba de no hacerlo, pero era difícil no prestarle atención a la letra y solo escuchar. Al menos la segunda y la tercera eran algo más movidas y alegres, pero al llegar a la cuarta, otra vez, un mensaje para ella.

**Everybody's talking in words I don't understand, **(Todos hablan en palabras que no entiendo)

**You've got to be the only one who knows just who I am **(Tú debes ser la única que sabe realmente quién soy)

**And you're shining in the distance, **(Y brillas en la distancia)

**I hope I can make it through **(pero espero atravesarla)

**Cause the only place that I want to be is right back home with you **(Porque el único lugar donde quiero estar es de regreso a casa contigo)

**I guess there's so much more I have to learn, **(Supongo que tengo mucho que aprender)

**But if you're here with me, I know which way to turn **(Pero si estás aquí conmigo, sé que camino escoger)

**You always give me somewhere, somewhere I can learn, **(Tú siempre me das un lugar, en un sitio donde puedo aprender)

**You make it real for me **(Tú lo haces real para mi)

**And I am running to you baby,** (Y estoy corriendo hacia ti, cariño)

**Cause you are the only one who saves me **(porque eres la única que me salva)

**That's why I've been missing you lately,** (Es por eso que te he estado extrañando últimamente)

**Cause you make it real for me **(Porque tú lo haces real para mi)

**You make it real for me **(Tú lo haces real para mi)

Esta vez, la canción consiguió sacarle una sonrisa. Conocer todos esos sentimientos plasmados en canciones era increíble y más sabiendo que en ese momento lo habían conseguido. Habían conseguido estar de regreso finalmente. Séptima canción.

**You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain **(Tú tienes su corazón y mi corazón y nada de dolor)

**You took your suitcase, I took the blame.** (Tú tomas tu maleta y yo la culpa)

**Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains (**Ahora estoy intentando dar sentido a lo poco que queda)

**Cos you left me with no love, no love to my name. **(Porque me dejaste sin amor, sin amor a mi nombre)

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing** (Aún sigo vivo pero apenas respiro)

**Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in **(Tan solo le estoy rezando a un Dios en el que no creo)

**Cos I got time while she got freedom** (Porque tengo tiempo mientras ella tiene libertad)

**Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven** (Porque cuando un corazón se rompe, el otro no se rompe del mismo modo)

**What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you** (Que se supone que tengo que hacer cuando la mejor parte de mí siempre fuiste tú)

**What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok** (Que se supone que tengo que decir cuando tengo un nudo en la garganta y tú estás bien)

**I'm falling to pieces **(Me estoy cayendo a pedazos…)

**I'm falling to pieces **(Me estoy cayendo a pedazos…)

**(One still in love while the other ones leaving** (Uno sigue enamorado cuando el otro se marcha)

**Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)** (Porque cuando un corazón se rompe, el otro no se rompe del mismo modo)

Canción que la estaba descolocando. Sin duda era la canción en la que más sentimiento tenía puesto la morena. Tenía todos los pelos de punta por notar la pasión con la que cantaba aquello. Pero aquella canción estaba cargada de resentimiento, de dolor y enfado.

Seguía dándole vueltas a eso, tan concentrada que no le prestaba atención a la siguiente canción ni a lo que había a su alrededor, hasta que notó como alguien se dejaba caer a su lado y le quitaba un casco.

D: Lea… - dijo girándose sobresaltada. – Me has asustado…

L: Lo siento. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y dándole un beso a modo de disculpa, un beso que supo a poco para la rubia. Así que cuando intentó separarse, se aferró a su cuello continuando un poco más con aquel pasatiempo. – Vaya… Hola… - dijo riéndose ante ese ataque de amor, mirándola con los ojos llenos de felicidad.

D: Hola… - dijo sin poder quitar esa sonrisa que llevaba acompañándola todo el día.

L: ¿Sabes que me encanta tu sonrisa? Creo que ya te lo he dicho alguna vez… - dijo apartando un mechón de su pelo.

D: Pues a mí hoy no me gusta mucho… Mi sonrisa es una traicionera… - al ver la cara de no entender nada de Lea se explicó. – Parece ser que no se disimular mucho porque con solo verme la sonrisa ya se han dado cuenta de que estoy más enamorada que nunca…

L: ¿Estás enamorada Dianna? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

D: Si… - dijo riéndose. – Y parece que Naya se ha dado cuenta… Creo que lo sabe…

L: JGroff también lo sabe… - dijo con culpabilidad. – Lo siento, ya sé que hemos quedado en no decir nada, pero necesitaba decírselo o gritárselo… - dijo haciendo reír a Dianna. – Creo que lo he dejado sordo por teléfono.

D: Ahora entiendo el mensaje. – dijo enseñándole su móvil a la morena, donde se veía un mensaje del chico con un simple _Te quiero!_

L: ¿Te molesta que se lo haya contado?

D: No, claro que no. Jon ha sufrido con nosotras, se merece dejar de preocuparse. – dijo tranquilizándola.

L: Bueno, ¿Qué hacías tan concentrada? He tocado a la puerta y no contestabas. – preguntó acomodándose en el sofá, colocando su cabeza en el hombro de Dianna, que encantada ponía su brazo alrededor, empezando a acariciar el brazo de la morena de arriba abajo. - ¿Pensando en mí?

D: Eres una creída. – dijo divertida. - Pero si… Estaba escuchando tu disco. – le informa.

L: ¿En serio? – pregunta mirándola, a lo que la rubia asiente. – Entonces no sé si irme… Me da vergüenza.

D: No te vayas. – dijo sujetándola más fuerte entre sus brazos. – Algunas canciones son un poco tristes… - le comentó, recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros de parte de Lea. – Y me he dado por aludida en la mayoría…

L: Es como me sentía…

D: Me siento un poco mal… - le confesó, haciendo que Lea se separara de ella para poder mirarla mientras hablaban. – Saber que no lo has pasado bien y poder sentirlo con tus canciones es… no sé, intenso.

L: No quiero que te sientas mal, mi amor. – dijo acariciándole una mejilla. – Además no todas las canciones son tristes… - intentó defenderse.

D: Lo sé. – dijo sonriéndole. – Pero en una en concreto he notado cierto rencor hacia mi persona… - dijo sin borrar la sonrisa. – La número siete, "Breakeven" es la que más me gusta, en la que más te luces, pero ¿Qué significa eso de que mi corazón no se rompió igual? – dijo fingiendo enfado.

L: En realidad tiene razón esa frase de la canción, no nos rompimos de la misma forma. Cada una tenía motivos distintos para acabar así. Esa canción la grabé hace algunos meses… - dijo algo avergonzada, agachando la mirada. – La prensa empezó a publicar fotos tuyas con chicos y además cada vez estabas más cerca de Dean... Yo... estaba celosa... Creía que me iba a morir cada vez que me ignorabas y salías con otros…

D: Lo siento. – dijo agarrándola de su mentón para obligarla a levantar la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos. – Reconozco que aquello se me fue un poco de las manos… pero necesito que sepas, que no conseguí sacarte de mí ni por un segundo… Eres la única para mí, Lea.

L: Te quiero. – dijo con una sonrisa, rompiendo la distancia para darle un beso cargado de amor, lento. – Pedí que no se incluyera la canción en el disco. – dijo después de separarse, sorprendiendo a Dianna por esa información. – Tú y yo ya estábamos medio bien, no quería que te molestara la canción. Pero los productores se negaron, me dijeron que era la mejor canción que tenía y que sería single, así que ahí está…

D: Tienen razón los productores, es una canción estupenda.

L: Bueno, vamos a dejar mis canciones. – dijo cogiendo el portátil. – En este momento me gusta más esta aunque no sea mía. – dijo buscando dicha canción en internet. – Escúchala a ver si a ti también te gusta…

Y Dianna le hizo caso, escuchó pacientemente a que sonara cada letra, cada melodía de la canción que conseguía que su sonrisa se hiciera cada vez más grande.

**There now, steady love, so few come and don't go** (Ahora hay amores eternos, pero pocos vienen y no se van)

**Will you, won't you be the one I'll always know? **(Serás, no serás, la única que siempre conozco)

**When I'm losing my control, the city spins around **(Cuando pierdo el control, la ciudad gira a mi alrededor)

**You're the only one who knows, you slow it down **(Tú eres la única que sabe calmarme)

**Oh, oh, oh **(Oh, oh, oh)

**Be my baby** (Se mi chica)

**I'll look after you** (Cuidaré de ti)

**And I'll look after you **(Y cuidaré de ti)

**It's always have and never hold** (Siempre ha estado y no lo hemos mantenido)

**You've begun to feel like home **(Has empezado a hacerme sentir como en casa)

**What's mine is yours to leave or take **(Lo mio es tuyo para que lo tomes o lo dejes)

**What's mine is yours to make your own **(Lo mio es tuyo para que te adueñes de ello)

Cuando la canción terminó se giró hacía Lea, que la miraba expectante, esperando a que dijera algo y eso la conmovió.

D: Cariño, ¿intentas decirme algo con esta canción? – le preguntó sonriendo. - ¿Quieres que sea tu chica?

L: Puede ser… - dijo sonriendo también. – ¿Considerarías la oferta?

D: Puede ser…

L: ¿Quieres… volver conmigo, Di? – dijo esta vez algo nerviosa. Estaba casi segura que con lo de la noche anterior quedaba claro que habían vuelto, pero quería la confirmación de los labios de su rubia.

D: Es que tengo dudas, Lea… - dijo jugando con ella, intentando aguantar la risa ante la cara de descomposición de la morena. – Me lo tendría que pensar… ¿Qué te parece una cena en mi casa esta noche? – preguntó acercándose a ella y dejando un beso en el cuello, tranquilizándola, haciéndole saber que ya estaban juntas aunque no lo dijera.

L: Me encantaría tener esa cena… - dijo en un susurro, después de soltar un suspiro a causa de aquel beso que la había dejado un poco aturdida. – Pero salgo tarde hoy… Me toca grabar hasta tarde.

D: Te espero… - le ofreció. – Pediré comida para que no hagas el esfuerzo de comer lo que cocino…

L: No hace falta, Di… En serio. No sé a qué hora acabaré, así que prefiero tener esa cena con tiempo y más tranquilas… - dijo abrazándose a ella, que estaba recostada en el sofá, pasando su brazo por su cintura.

D: Vale, ganáis tú y Ryan… - dijo resignada pero sin perder la sonrisa. – Te quedas sin saber la respuesta… - dijo riéndose. - ¿Con quién te toca grabar hasta tan tarde? – un breve silencio debió hacerle saber de quien se trataba, pero Lea acabó por confirmárselo.

L: Cory… - dijo notando como el cuerpo de la rubia se tensaba al enterarse de aquel dato.

D: Ah… - fue todo lo que dijo.

En aquel instante un asistente de dirección la reclamaba para continuar con sus escenas, cosa que agradeció enormemente. Sinceramente no sabría que más decir ante aquello.

D: Luego nos vemos… - dijo levantándose, dándole un beso y forzando una sonrisa que no consiguió ser muy natural.

Lea se quedó en el tráiler de la rubia algo angustiada. Sabía que Dianna se había marchado contrariada por todo. Por la negativa a la cena y el saber que rodaba con Cory. También sabía que no le diría nada por aquello y que confiaba en ella, pero no quería que le quedara ninguna duda ni que se formara ideas equivocadas en su cabeza.

Así que cuando la jornada de Dianna había acabado y se encontraba en la sala común hablando con Naya y Melissa, Lea también estaba allí, hablando con Jenna a pocos metros de donde se encontraban Dean y Chord hablando de baloncesto, vigilando que su pequeño detalle, un pequeño recordatorio de que no había nadie más para ella, llegaba al destino indicado y a tiempo.

-Ha llegado esto para una tal Lady Di. – dijo un asistente con un ramo de flores mientras entraba a la sala llamando la atención de todos. – Me imagino que serán para ti, Di.

D: Me imagino… - dijo dándole un vistazo rápido a Lea, intentando averiguar si tenía algo que ver, pero la morena trataba de disimular y no la miraba.

Ch: Rubia ya le has robado el corazón a alguien. – dijo acercándose a ella junto a Dean.

M: ¿De quién son? – preguntó animándola a que abriera la tarjeta.

Y así lo hizo, cuando el asistente salió de allí dejándola con el ramo en la mano, Dianna abrió la tarjeta con la que venía el ramo.

_Espero que conserves el número del restaurante tailandés, Lady Di… No me perdería la cena de esta noche por nada, sea a la hora que sea. Un minuto contigo hace que el día merezca la pena. Además no pienso irme a dormir sin mi respuesta. Te recuerdo la pregunta. ¿Quieres ser mi chica?_

Todos esperaban a que dijera algo para enterarse de quien había enviado las flores, pero solo les hizo falta una mirada para darse cuenta de quien lo había hecho. La mirada de Dianna cuando se alejó del papel fue a parar directamente a Lea, que la miraba mordiéndose el labio, reprimiendo una sonrisa tímida. Y la mirada llena de amor, de firmeza, sin ninguna duda de Dianna hizo sonreír a todos los que estaban presenciando aquella escena en silencio, como si se tratase de una película.

Avanzando hasta la morena lentamente no pensó en nada. En nada que no fuera ella, en lo mucho que la quería y lo que la había echado de menos. En todos los pequeños detalles que conseguían enamorarla cada día más con el paso de los años.

Cuando llegó a ella, Lea la miró frunciendo un poco el ceño, sin idea de lo que iba a hacer. Pero eso le quedó claro en poco tiempo. Sin dejarla reaccionar, Dianna había atrapado sus labios con los suyos, allí, delante de algunos de sus compañeros que vitoreaban y silbaban ante la imagen, riendo. Y aunque tardó unos segundos en responder, cuando lo hizo fue para intensificar un poco más ese beso, que las estaba alejando de la realidad.

L: Se suponía que íbamos a esperar para darles la noticia… - dijo en un susurro cuando se separaron, con la respiración entrecortada y sonriendo contra los labios de la rubia.

D: Que se enteren, me da igual. – dijo en otro susurro, encogiéndose de hombros, con una sonrisa igual a la de Lea. – Ahora solo me apetece besarte y decirte que por supuesto que quiero ser tu chica. Nunca he dejado de ser tuya, Lea…

Y dicho esto volvió a besarla sin que las sonrisas las abandonaran, sellando de ese modo una vuelta que estaba escrita desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se pertenecían. No importaban los errores, las prohibiciones o las obligaciones. Ellas eran felices en su realidad, en su mundo y lucharían una y otra vez para acabar consiguiendo que aquella gran historia funcionara para siempre en su mundo y en la realidad.

* * *

**Canciones:**

**-"I almost do" - Taylor Swift**

**-"You make it real" - James Morrison**

**-"Breakeven" - The Script**

**-"Look after you" - The Fray**


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPÍTULO 29**

Habían pasado poco más de dos semanas desde la tan esperada reconciliación. Desgraciadamente, no pudieron pasar todo ese tiempo juntas. A Lea le había tocado rodar unos días en Nueva York y cuando estaba en Los Angeles no paraba ni un segundo con la promoción del disco. Entrevistas, presentaciones y más entrevistas. Pero eso no había podido con ellas. No les había importado mucho no poder contar con todo el tiempo que les hubiera gustado. Se conformaban y sabían aprovechar el tiempo que tenían la una al lado de la otra. Se esforzaban por verse aunque fuera cinco minutos, además, consideraban la invención del Whatsapp la mejor del siglo. Siempre estaban comunicadas, informándose de lo que hacían, poniéndose ñoñas en muchos momentos y recordándose cuanto se querían a cada instante.

Después de aquella muestra de amor delante de algunos de sus compañeros, no tuvo sentido el seguir con la idea de mantener su relación discretamente con ellos. La noticia había llegado a la mayoría de ellos, así que era una tontería negarlo. En esos momentos, habían pasado poco tiempo juntas en el set, ya que Lea no había podido rodar con la promoción del disco y aunque nunca habían sido muy dadas a mostrarse más cariñosas de lo necesario dentro de los estudios, ahora mismo no podían evitarlo. Se buscaban cada vez que tenían un minuto y cuando estaban con gente de confianza no dudaban en mostrarse tal y como eran. Con ellos no había problema alguno, sabían que se alegraban por ellas.

En cambio Cory era otra historia. Inevitablemente se había enterado de la vuelta de las chicas. Los comentarios y el buen ambiente en torno a la reconciliación de las chicas eran tema de conversación entre muchos de los compañeros, así que escucharlo fue cuestión de días. No había visto a las chicas en actitud cariñosa. Ellas mismas se habían encargado de mantener las distancias con él delante, sobretodo Dianna. A Lea se le olvidaba todo solo con tener a su rubia delante, pero a Dianna no.

No quería problemas en el set. No tragaba a Cory. No sería capaz de perdonarlo o al menos olvidar lo que le hizo. Pero si era verdad que el chico había tenido sentimientos por Lea, no daría demostraciones de amor con él delante. Sabía que no era plato de buen gusto por experiencia propia. A él no le importó que ella estuviera delante para besarla o abrazarla cuando estaban juntos, pero la rubia no era Cory. Ella tenía clase y predicaba con el ejemplo de no hagas lo que no quieres que te hagan.

Pero por mucho empeño en no molestarlo o tener problemas con él, Cory parecía dispuesto a tenerlos. Lo dejó claro el mismo día en que fue al estreno de una película y al ser preguntado por Lea no se cortó.

C: No sabía nada de ese amor de su vida del que habla. Ya sé que dijo que estaba al tanto, pero no es así. No sé… excusas… Ha tenido muchos novios y nunca le duran. A lo mejor ese es su problema, que le gusta mirar en otra dirección… Debería centrarse en las chicas. – dijo riéndose.

Evidentemente, las palabras de Cory fueron muy comentadas, así que aprovechando que Lea acudía a un programa siguiendo con su disco, fue preguntada por esto al día siguiente antes de que terminara la entrevista.

-¿Qué opinas de las palabras de Cory Monteith? – preguntó la presentadora después de mostrarle el video.

L: No lo había visto… - dijo sincera. No podía negarlo, su cara entre la rabia y el miedo lo decía todo. Pero trató de reponerse y contestar lo mejor que pudo y salir airosa de la situación. – Lo único que voy a decir es que Cory estaba al tanto de todo desde el principio. No le he ocultado nunca nada.

-Y de la insinuación sobre tu orientación sexual, ¿tienes algo que decir?

L: Nada. No merece la pena decir nada más de todo lo que ha dicho. Cory es mi compañero, grabamos una serie en la que compartimos muchas horas, así que esto lo hablaremos y lo solucionaremos en privado.

Y así sin negar ni desmentir, salió de aquel plató de televisión, queriendo hundir a Cory bajo tierra, de lo que tendría oportunidad a la mañana siguiente. Quiso llamar o ir a casa de Dianna, pero era demasiado tarde, así que intentó tranquilizarse y dejar que el día acabara.

Pisó el plató al día siguiente y el cabreo no había disminuido lo más mínimo. Al contrario, contra más lo pensaba más se desquiciaba. Ya habían llegado la mayoría de sus compañeros. Se encontraban en la sala común y allí divisó al causante de su ira. Pasó al lado de Dianna, que sorprendida por ser ignorada, observó a su novia dirigirse a Cory hecha una furia.

L: Tú y yo vamos a hablar. Ahora. – dijo agarrando al chico del brazo y tirando de él hacía otra sala donde pudieran hablar a solas, dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Su intención de que aquella conversación quedara entre ellos, se fue al traste en cuanto abrió la boca. Los gritos de Lea hicieron que todos sus compañeros y algunos técnicos se enteraran de todo lo que hablaban. - ¿Pero tu quien coño te crees que eres? ¡Dime! ¿A qué viene toda la mierda que soltaste por la boca la otra noche? Si pretendes hundirme no lo vas a conseguir. Antes te hundo yo a ti ¿me oyes? – dijo fuera de sí, sin pararse a coger aire.

C: Estás loca. Deja de gritarme. – le exigió. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho alguna mentira, Lea? ¿No te gusta una mujer? – dijo fingiendo arrepentimiento.

L: Si, estoy enamoradísima de una mujer. Pero lo estoy yo. Así que seré yo la que lo haga público cuando crea conveniente, no cuando a ti se te crucen los cables. No me compliques la vida Cory, te lo digo a las buenas…

C: ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que has vuelto con ella? – preguntó ignorando todo lo que le había dicho la morena.

L: ¿A caso tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida? Durante unos meses he jugado a ser Rachel Berry delante del mundo, pero ya no. Ahora vuelvo a ser yo, Lea Michele, novia de Dianna Agron y es a ella a la que le daré explicaciones en el momento que me las pida. – le dijo intentando mantener un tono bajo pero sin conseguirlo. – Hemos vuelto, sí. Soy feliz, Cory y si alguna vez me has tenido algo de cariño deberías alegrarte un poco por mí en vez de tratar de joderme.

C: ¿Qué pretendes que te toque las palmas? – preguntó indignado.

L: ¡No pretendo nada, Cory! ¡Que me olvides y hagas como si no existiera si vas a actuar así! – gritó hecha una furia. – Mi intención era que fuéramos amigos, pero con amigos como tú no quiero pensar en los enemigos… No sé cómo eres capaz de mirarme a la cara después de lo que has dicho… Y no entiendo como Ryan no te ha llamado la atención… - dijo sin saber que el chico había recibido una gran reprimenda del jefe el día anterior por sus palabras, advirtiéndole que no toleraría ni una declaración fuera de lugar. – Sabes muy bien lo que supone para mí y para Dianna que la prensa se entere… Pero no voy a permitir que vuelvas a ser un motivo para alejarnos. Esta vez pienso luchar con uñas y dientes por ella y si tengo que hacerlo en público antes de lo pensado lo haré orgullosa, pero tú te acordarás de mi… - dijo con toda la rabia que pudo, señalándolo con el dedo muy cerca de él.

D: Lea, vale ya. – dijo la rubia entrando en la sala. – Todo el mundo os está escuchando, déjalo. – dijo acercándose a ella, tratando de calmarla. – Ves a mi tráiler y en un minuto estoy allí ¿vale? – dijo cuando tuvo su atención y dejando un beso en su cabeza cuando la morena asintió resignada.

Lea abandonó la sala no sin antes fulminar a Cory con la mirada, dejando a los otros dos allí solos, mirándose una vez que ella salió de sus vistas. Mantuvieron sus miradas unos segundos el uno en el otro, hasta que Dianna negando se disponía a salir.

D: Espero que tus palabras no vayan a más… - dijo dándose la vuelta antes de salir. – Esto hace daño a Lea, así que procura mantener tu boca cerrada como yo lo hice.

C: No tenías otra opción que callar. Hubiera sido un escándalo si llegas a criticar a Lea con la prensa. Todos se hubieran enterado de lo vuestro. Por eso no lo hiciste, admítelo. – dijo riendo irónicamente.

D: No lo hice porque quiero a Lea. Durante un tiempo pensé que ella era feliz contigo, que te quería, así que acepté la derrota y os dejé por mucho que doliera. Si Lea era feliz poco podía hacer o decir. Ir a quejarme a la prensa no es mi estilo, ya lo sabes…

C: Siempre has estado en medio…

D: Yo no tengo la culpa de eso, ni tú, ni Lea. Hemos hecho todo lo posible por evitarlo y al final siempre volvemos la una a la otra… Es inevitable. Así que si de verdad estás enamorado de ella, déjanos en paz, Cory, déjanos ser felices de una santa vez. – dijo a punto de irse de la sala, pero el chico volvió a detenerla al hablar.

C: Eres una hipócrita, Di. Perdonas a Lea y a mí me sigues tratando como si hubiera cometido un crimen…

D: Tú eras mi amigo. – dijo encarándolo. – Fuiste el primero en saber lo que me pasaba con Lea, el primero al que le conté que estábamos empezando una relación. Confiaba en ti. Te contaba todo y escuchaba tus consejos y tú lo único que hiciste fue acostarte con ella a las pocas horas de haberla dejado. Al menos ella tuvo la decencia de decirme la verdad y de no ser capaz de mirarme a la cara por la vergüenza hasta que me enteré. Tú en cambio seguiste jugando a ser mi amigo, consolándome por haberla dejado después de haberla metido en tu cama. Te aprovechaste de la situación, Cory y no te importó ni mis sentimientos ni los de ella. Así que, no. No te perdono. Dudo mucho que se me olvide nunca el daño que me has hecho. – dijo viendo como el chico agachaba la cabeza y asentía, admitiendo sus errores.

Y dicho esto, sin perder más tiempo allí, se dirigió a su tráiler donde una Lea desconsolada la esperaba.

D: No llores, mi amor. – dijo sentándose con ella en el sofá y protegiéndola en sus brazos, al tiempo que Lea hundía su cara en su pecho.

L: Se va a enterar todo el mundo, Di. Es un imbécil y por su culpa la prensa va a empezar a hablar.

D: Tranquilízate. – le pidió acariciando su espalda. - ¿Qué te han dicho tu manager y tu responsable de prensa?

L: Que no es bueno que haya dicho eso, que van a decir. Que como yo ayer no le di mucha importancia a lo de la orientación sexual, que la gente tampoco lo está haciendo, pero no lo sabemos. ¿Qué pasa si empiezan a salir rumores y empiezan a buscar cosas? – preguntó asustada, mirándola a los ojos.

D: No va a salir nada. Fue un simple comentario oportunista, ya está. – dijo intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

L: Claro, que fácil cuando no eres tú la que está en el punto de mira. – dijo pagando con Dianna el cabreo. – Perdón… - dijo volviendo a esconder la cara en su cuello esta vez. – Estoy asustada…

D: No tienes que estarlo. Yo estoy aquí contigo.

L: Sabes que si descubren lo mío no tardaran en sacar tu nombre ¿verdad? No es así como habíamos quedado…

D: Sé que si te sacan a ti del armario, yo voy detrás. – dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. - De todas formas, aunque no me metieran a mí de por medio, lo haría. Sé que no es como lo hemos planeado, pero si tiene que ser así, adelante. Habíamos quedado en que no íbamos a pasar años escondiéndonos, así que esto sería adelantar las cosas… - dijo tratando de convencer a Lea y a ella misma.

L: Si no te meten, no tienes por qué decir nada, Di. – dijo mirándola.

D: Claro que lo haré. – dijo casi ofendida. – No pienso dejarte sola en esto. Esta vez somos tú y yo juntas, en lo bueno y en lo malo. – dijo acariciándole la mejilla. – Si el mundo descubre que a Lea Michele también le interesan las chicas, también deben saber que está ocupada. No pienso dejar que empiecen a seducirte chicas guapas. – dijo haciendo reír a Lea, lo que la hizo sonreír a ella por haber conseguido sacarle la primera sonrisa del día.

L: Te quiero. – dijo besándola. – Si todo esto acaba en un mal rato y no va a más, estupendo, pero si Cory ha metido la pata hasta el fondo, seré feliz igualmente de poder caminar cogida de tu mano o darte un beso en una cafetería si me apetece…

D: Se te olvida tu trabajo… A lo mejor no eres tan feliz cuando las ofertas empiecen a bajar… - le advirtió.

L: El trabajo ha dejado de ser importante. Al menos lo más importante… - dijo al ver la cara de incredulidad de Dianna. – Lo pasaré mal y tú también, pero nos apoyaremos la una a la otra y trataremos de salir adelante de la mejor forma.

D: Me gusta que lo tengas claro. – dijo sonriéndole feliz. – Ahora, levanta. Quiero presentarte a alguien que te va a animar y te va a hacer olvidar esto. – dijo levantándose del sofá y tirando de Lea.

Le secó las lágrimas que aún tenía en la cara, la besó y se dispuso a salir del tráiler de su mano, sabiendo que en aquella parte de los estudios, los paparazzis podrían verlas si rondaban por allí. Lea también lo sabía, así que trató de soltar su mano, pero Dianna lo impidió, agarrándosela con más fuerza y sorprendiendo a la morena, que después de ver como la rubia se giraba y le regalaba un guiño de ojos se relajó, dejándose guiar hasta el set de la mano de Dianna.

Comprendió que aquella era la forma que tenía Dianna de demostrarle que estaba con ella al cien por cien más allá de las palabras. Aquella simple acción significó para la morena mucho más de lo que la rubia podría imaginarse. Lea sabía muy bien que a su chica le costaba tener que soportar que hablaran de ella, que la persiguieran los paparazzi o le preguntaran por su vida privada. Así que aquello hizo que la quisiera más de lo que ya lo hacía. Dianna estaba dejando de lado sus miedos para apoyarla y ella se lo agradecería eternamente.

Por nada del mundo, Lea se hubiera esperado la persona que Dianna tenía pensado presentarle. Una niña castaña, con unos preciosos ojos verdes de unos tres años de edad le hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja y más cuando por casualidades de la vida, la niña que interpretaba el papel de Beth, se llamaba Beth…

La rubia tenía que rodar escenas con aquella niña con la que había pasado el día anterior entero dentro del set para que la niña se aclimatara a ella y tomara confianza, cosa que no tardó en pasar. A la niña le gustaba Dianna y a Dianna le gustaba la niña. Así que aquel día, en las horas muertas esperando a grabar, la rubia se las pasó con la pequeña Beth, ya que su madre aquel día solo acudiría a recogerla.

En ese momento, estaban en la sala común. Además de ellas, también estaban por allí Harry, Dean, Chris, Hemo, Jenna y Lea, que minutos antes había hablado con su manager, el cual la había tranquilizado diciéndole que era poco probable que se le dieran más bombo a las palabras de Cory por parte de la prensa.

Un poco más calmada, se sentó en su silla con el teléfono, hasta que se dio cuenta que en el pequeño sofá de la sala, se encontraba Dianna con la niña en sus brazos, viendo algo muy entretenidas en el portátil de la rubia. Esta había sentido como alguien la observaba y al levantar la mirada pudo ver que se trataba de Lea, que con una sonrisa llena de ternura y un brillo diferente en los ojos observaba la escena.

D: ¿Sabes a quien le gusta mucho Toy Story también? – le susurró a la niña que estaba muy entretenida en la película. Al ver que la niña negaba y le prestaba atención volvió a hablar. – A Lea… - dijo señalándola, haciendo que la niña girase su cabeza hacía la morena, que las miraba con el ceño fruncido por no saber que hablaban.

B: ¿Si? – preguntó inocentemente. - ¿Es su película favorita como la mía? – preguntó haciendo sonreír a Dianna.

D: ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú? Creo que hoy está un poquito triste, ¿qué te parece si la invitas a que vea la peli con nosotras? Ella la conoce más que yo, ya te he dicho que me gusta más El Rey León…

La niña no se lo pensó. Bajó de las piernas de Dianna y algo tímida se acercó hasta Lea, que la esperaba ya con una sonrisa.

L: Hola, Beth. ¿Qué veis, una película? – preguntó al ver que la niña dudaba en hablar.

B: Si… Toy Story. ¿Quieres verla con nosotras? – preguntó al tiempo que Lea miraba a Dianna, sabiendo que había sido cosa de ella.

L: Claro. Me encanta Toy Story. – dijo haciendo sonreír a la niña, que ya se acercaba con ella de la mano hasta la rubia. – Beth me ha invitado a ver la peli, ¿puedo? – preguntó mientras la niña volvía a acomodarse en los brazos de Dianna.

D: Claro. – dijo señalando el lado vacío en el sofá. Lea no dudó en tomar asiento.

B: ¿Toy Story es tu película favorita? – preguntó la niña ilusionada.

L: Si. – dijo sonriéndole entusiasmada. – Es la mejor película del mundo.

B: También es mi favorita. – dijo contenta y sonriendo, sin percatarse de la ternura con la que las dos chicas más mayores la miraban. – La de Dianna es el Rey León… - dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

L: Eso es porque no ha visto bien Toy Story. – le aseguró. – Estoy segura que en cuanto acabe de ver hoy la película esta será su favorita. . dijo mirando a la rubia con complicidad.

Y Lea tuvo razón. Aquella película pasó a ser la favorita de la rubia después de aquel momento. Beth en sus brazos, Lea apoyada en su hombro y ella feliz, sin ninguna preocupación, en paz con todo, solo disfrutando de aquel momento tan inusual y revelador. Todos los compañeros que estaban allí las miraban sonrientes, incluso haciéndole una foto a aquella estampa que resultaba tan familiar.


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPÍTULO 30**

Noche tranquila y relajada. Después de empezar el día de la peor forma posible con la pelea con Cory y pasar el resto del día nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar, Lea llegaba a la noche calmada. Su manager se había encargado de eso al asegurarle que los únicos que seguían dándole vueltas al asunto eran los fans. Además, parecía que las posibles fotos que podrían haberle hecho de la mano de Dianna no existían, de lo contrario ya estarían circulando por internet y en la televisión.

Así que en la compañía de su novia, teniendo la cabeza de esta apoyada en sus piernas mientras ella permanecía sentada, se limitó a disfrutar de aquel momento. Ellas dos, en silencio, hablándose únicamente con la mirada. Dianna acariciando a Arthur, que durmiendo plácidamente las acompañaba a los pies del sofá y Lea acariciando a su rubia, dibujando formas sin sentido con sus dedos. No hacía falta más para sentirse feliz, completas después de un día de locos.

Aquel día la casa de Dianna era su fuerte, su bunker donde se aislaban de todo a su alrededor, donde dejaban de ser actrices para ser solo dos mujeres enamoradas. Una cena rápida mientras comentaban el acontecimiento del día, sabiendo que por ahora su secreto estaba a salvo, era todo lo que habían hecho antes de dejarse caer en aquel sofá. Llevaban algunos días sin poder estar así, por lo que era reconfortante volver a estar juntas. No hay televisión ni libro de por medio. Solo ellas y Arthur.

En un momento, Lea rompe el contacto visual, dirigiendo su mirada al lugar donde en ese instante tiene puesta su mano. La barriga de Dianna queda un poco al descubierto al tener la camisa algo subida, así que por unos segundos, se queda fija ahí, en su barriga, en su mano acariciando esa zona. Y no puede evitar que le venga algo a la cabeza.

L: Yo también lo había imaginado… - dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, hablando con ella misma y con la mirada perdida todavía en el abdomen de Dianna, que a causa del silencio ha conseguido oírla.

D: ¿Qué habías imaginado? – preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos, haciendo que la mirara y pasando su mano por su cuello en una caricia.

Lea se quedó mirándola unos segundos, pensando en si decirle lo que realmente estaba en su cabeza o dejarlo pasar.

L: Yo también había imaginado muchas veces tener hijos contigo… - dijo otra vez en un susurro, volviendo a echar un vistazo rápido a su mano para luego volver a los ojos de la rubia, que la miraban sin comprenderla muy bien. – Cuando… La noche que terminamos… me dijiste que no me había imaginado un futuro juntas… Sí que lo había hecho… Muchas veces, Di, solo que en ese momento no supe reaccionar… No sabía que tú también nos habías imaginado en un futuro y con hijos…

D: Claro que lo hacía…. Y lo sigo haciendo… - dijo sin apartar su mirada de ella con una tímida sonrisa. – Es algo que en un futuro me encantaría… Formar una familia contigo sería… lo mejor del mundo… - dijo con la mirada perdida, sonriendo al dejar volar su imaginación.

L: Serías la mejor madre del mundo. – dijo segura de lo que decía. – Ya lo sabía, pero verte hoy con Beth me lo ha recordado. El día que crezca una mini Di aquí dentro… - dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior para tratar de reprimir la sonrisa inevitable que se le dibujaba al tocar su barriga, esta vez siendo muy consciente de lo que hacía. – Una niña con tus ojos y con tu sonrisa, que consiga todo de mí solo con mirarme, ese día, me harás la persona más feliz del mundo. – dijo ganándose un beso de Dianna, que no había podido emocionarse con las palabras de su novia.

D: ¿Y qué pasa contigo?

L: ¿Qué pasa?

D: Yo también quiero una mini Lea o un mini Charlie, me da igual la verdad… - dijo haciendo reír a Lea mientras ella depositaba un beso en la barriga de la morena, la cual quedaba a la altura de su cara. – Serás una embarazada un poco exigente y con el drama más alto de lo normal, pero te mimaré con gusto y sin rechistar.

L: ¿Así que soy dramática? – preguntó acercándose a ella, quedando en un movimiento, tumbada de lado con medio cuerpo sobre el suyo.

D: Que va… Para nada. - dijo negando exageradamente y con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

L: Soy un poco intensa… - dijo dándole un beso en el cuello y acariciando con su nariz la mejilla de la rubia. – Algo chillona… - dijo subiendo sus besos hasta quedar a la altura de sus labios. – Pero no soy dramática… - dijo sonriendo al separarse de ella justo cuando Dianna iba a alcanzar sus labios.

D: Tienes razón… - dijo en un susurro. Ya no le interesaba seguir con aquella broma, era más interesante el juego que empezaba a proponer Lea.

Así que sin dudarlo terminó por capturar los labios de la morena, enredando sus dedos en el pelo de esta para que no pudiera escapar. El beso cada vez iba subiendo más de intensidad. Dianna estaba en la gloria, pero algo hizo que su excitación creciera de forma inmediata. Concretamente, un mordisco que le dejó Lea en el labio inferior antes de terminar el beso al mismo tiempo que con una fingida inocencia, llevaba su rodilla a la entrepierna de la rubia haciendo que soltara un gemido.

Cuando Lea retiró la rodilla riendo al escuchar un pequeño quejido de Dianna, la rubia la miró con los ojos oscurecidos, con el brillo reinando en ellos, haciéndole saber que le estaba gustando el camino que estaban llevando.

D: Vamos a la habitación. Parece que hoy estás también algo traviesa y estaremos más cómodas. – dijo levantándose del sofá. – Además, hoy me siento capaz hasta de dejarte embarazada. Con un poco de suerte lo consigo. – dijo tirando de ella para levantarla, viendo como Lea no podía evitar soltar una carcajada por el comentario.

De ese modo llegaron a la habitación, dejando a Arthur en mitad del salón. Ya no había espacio para él. Ahora se trataba de ellas, de desvestirse entre risas, de besarse cada esquina de su cuerpo, de acariciarse sin límite, de hacer el amor con la persona correcta, con su complemento. No tardaron en tumbarse en la cama únicamente con la ropa interior, que con la agitación del momento molestaba más de lo normal, por lo que también fue a parar a algún lugar de la habitación que no llegaron a ver en un tiempo record.

La rubia había tomado la iniciativa. Entre sus labios, su lengua y sus dientes, había hecho un camino descendente en el cuerpo de Lea, haciendo que perdiera la cabeza a medida que bajaba y se acercaba a la zona donde la necesitaba. La morena perdida en las millones de sensaciones que Dianna le regalaba en aquella parte, daba gracias por tener una novia con aquel potencial para el sexo. Todas y cada una de las veces que habían hecho el amor, la había hecho llegar a lo más alto y aquella no fue la excepción. Podría haber jurado mientras gritaba su nombre envuelto en un gemido silenciado por la rubia, que si no fuera humanamente imposible, efectivamente, Dianna la hubiera embarazado en ese momento. Y aquel pensamiento junto con la sensación tan placentera que seguía en ella segundos después, la hizo sonreír, recibiendo los besos que la rubia seguía dejando en su cuello y en sus labios.

Era tiempo de darle la vuelta a la situación. Su turno. Sabía que Dianna no iba a necesitar mucho. Los jadeos que soltaba cada vez que succionaba justo donde el pulso latía con fuerza en su cuello se lo indicaba. Además, seguía con el juego que había empezado en el sofá. Mientras bajaba por su pecho, jugando y entreteniéndose más de la cuenta en los pezones de la rubia, volvía a chocar su rodilla con el centro de Dianna, que gemía sin ningún pudor cada vez que la sentía y se frustraba cada vez que se alejaba, consiguiendo que inconscientemente, buscara cualquier contacto que sirviera para aliviarse alzando sus caderas.

Lea no tardó en llegar, en darle lo que pedía sin palabras. Primero con sus dedos, mágicos para Dianna, y luego con su lengua, haciendo que gritara sin ningún control y sin ningún sentido. Y cuando estaba a punto de llegar, Lea paró, asomando su cabeza para mirarla con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

D: ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué paras? – preguntó desesperada, intentando que volviera a lo que estaba a un paso de conseguir.

L: ¿Mi amor, tú te acuerdas de un día hace unos meses cuando me dejaste a medias? – preguntó aguantado la risa, viendo la cara descompuesta de Dianna al oírla. - ¿Qué pasaría si yo ahora…

D: Ni se te ocurra. – la cortó, apoyándose en sus brazos para mantenerse erguida. – No puedes estar hablando en serio. – dijo con el terror y la frustración reflejados en su cara. Aquello no podía ser verdad. – Por favor… - le suplicó.

L: Tienes suerte de que no sea rencorosa… - dijo haciendo que Dianna soltara todo el aire de su cuerpo aliviada, dejándose caer otra vez en la cama. – Pero no te confíes… - dijo volviendo a ponerla nerviosa.

Pero ya no le dio tiempo a más. Dianna tuvo que agarrar las sabanas con sus manos al volver a sentir a Lea. Esta vez utilizaba sus dedos y su lengua, intentando mantener sus caderas quietas con una mano, metiéndola en un espiral de placer mareante, regalándole un orgasmo increíble. Entre temblores, Dianna intentaba recuperar la compostura y su ritmo de respiración normal, mientras que Lea, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, subía para volver a encontrarse con ella, dejando pequeños besos en el camino.

Cuando llegó a su altura, dejó un último beso en sus labios, acariciándole el cuello al mismo tiempo para luego, tumbarse en la cama y rodear a Dianna con sus brazos, abrigándolas a las dos con las sabanas. La rubia no dudó en pasar su brazo por la cintura de Lea y enredar sus piernas con las de su chica.

D: No vuelvas a asustarme así… Con eso no se juega. – dijo enfurruñada, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Lea, que se reía incrédula con las palabras de Dianna.

L: ¿Yo soy la que juega? – dijo señalándose a sí misma. – Que yo recuerde fuiste tú la que me dejaste a medias.

D: Me arrepentí al minuto de aquello… - le confesó con los ojos cerrados, memorizando aquel momento después del amor, reteniendo el olor del cuello de Lea, tan característico que podría reconocerlo a kilómetros.

L: ¿De no acabar lo que empezaste? – preguntó divertida.

D: ¡No! – negó enérgicamente, haciendo que Lea abriera los ojos de la sorpresa. – No me mires así, me arrepiento de haber empezado con aquello. No era el momento ni el lugar y mucho menos el motivo adecuado para hacer lo que hicimos… - trató de explicarse.

L: En ese momento te odié. – le confesó con media sonrisa. – No me he sentido más frustrada en mi vida…

D: Perdón… Algún día te recompensaré por aquello. – dijo dándole un beso en el hombro.

L: ¿Es una promesa?

D: Si, lo es. – dijo riéndose por el entusiasmo de la morena al escucharla.

Durante unos minutos se quedaron en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones acompasadas, lo que hizo que la rubia estuviera a punto de dejarse vencer por el sueño, pero Lea la sacó de aquella relajación tan cómoda.

L: Di…

D: Mmhh – dijo sin abrir los ojos.

L: Dentro de poco es tu cumpleaños, ¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó acariciando su espalda desnuda.

D: Cariño, queda un mes para mi cumpleaños…

L: Lo sé, pero en el anterior ya no estábamos juntas… Me gustaría prepararte lo que quieras, una fiesta o una cena, no se…

D: La verdad es que no había pensado mucho en eso… - dijo apartándose un poco de ella para poder mirarla. – No me apetece hacer ninguna fiesta. Prefiero pasar el día en familia. Hace tiempo que no tengo un cumpleaños tranquilo y ya es hora de madurar… ¡Voy a cumplir veintisiete años! – dijo haciendo reír a Lea.

L: Eres una vieja ya…

D: Si, es verdad, cuatro meses más vieja que tú… Qué joven eres cariño…- dijo irónicamente.

L: No te metas conmigo. – se quejó dándole un golpe suave. - ¿Entonces lo pasarás en San Francisco?

D: No lo sé… Depende del trabajo, no sé qué día acabaré el rodaje de la serie. ¿Tú vendrías conmigo?

L: ¿Te gustaría que fuera? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

D: Claro que sí, Lea.

L: A mí también me gustaría estar contigo en tu cumpleaños… Pero no sé si habremos acabado el rodaje y…

D: ¿Y qué? – la animó a continuar.

L: Pues que no creo que sea muy adecuado que vaya a San Francisco con tu familia, Di… Imagínate que me reciben a pedradas… Y aunque no lo hagan me moriría de la vergüenza… - le confesó.

D: No digas tonterías. – dijo abrazándola más fuerte. – Sabes que mi madre te adora. El otro día le dije que habíamos vuelto…

L: ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendida, ya que no le había comentado nada. - ¿Qué dijo? – quiso saber con algo de miedo.

D: Se alegró. – dijo sonriendo al recordarlo. – Me dijo que estaba orgullosa de nosotras por haberlo conseguido y que nos quiere.

L: Yo se lo dije a mis padres cuando estuve allí la semana pasada. – dijo después de un silencio. – Mi madre casi me hace un monumento en Central Park… - dijo riéndose y haciendo reír a Dianna. – Y mi padre me dio un abrazo que me sorprendió, la verdad… Me ha dado muchos en mi vida, pero ese fue especial, estaba feliz por nosotras…

D: Se puede decir que nuestros padres son fans Achele. – dijo haciendo que la morena soltara una carcajada.

L: Eres un payasa.

D: Si… Me gusta verte sonreír, así que procuro hacerlo. – dijo dándole un beso en los labios. – Nuestros padres nos quieren…

L: Si… Y a veces creo que los míos te quieren más a ti.

D: ¿Estás celosa? – dijo mirándola divertida.

L: Para nada. – dijo haciendo un mohín con su cara que indicaba lo contrario.

D: Niña mimada… - dijo para picarla.

Y lo consiguió, Lea bajó su cabeza hasta sus labios, pero cuando Dianna los abrió para recibirla de buen gusto, Lea se limitó a morderle el labio, provocándole un dolor leve que en seguida olvidó al sentir la lengua de la morena calmarlo.

D: ¿Sabes dónde me gustaría estar ahora? – le preguntó después de estar un rato entre besos y caricias.

L: ¿Dónde?

D: En una playa… paradisiaca… sin que nadie nos molestara… Solo pensando en si nos apetece más pasear y tomar el sol en la playa o hacer el amor en una habitación…

L: Pero si tu no vas nunca a la playa, mi amor…

D: Lo sé, pero últimamente me apetece, no sé porque. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

L: ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi novia? – preguntó mirándola confusa.

D: Tu novia está viviendo al límite… Te cojo de la mano cuando nos podrían haber visto, quiero ir a la playa, te dejo embarazada… ¡Estoy desatada! – dijo haciendo reír a Lea a carcajadas.

L: No tienes ni idea de cuánto te quiero, lady Di… - dijo poniéndose encima de ella, mirándola como solo ella sabía, de aquella forma tan intensa que provocaba escalofríos en ambas.

No hicieron falta más palabras. Volvieron a sobrar. Una vez más tomaron el testigo sus manos y sus labios, todavía insatisfechos de haber pasado tantos meses separados, con unas ganas insaciables de seguir recuperando su preciado tiempo juntas.

* * *

**Hola! Hoy vengo con un pelín más de tiempo, así que como siempre, quiero daros las gracias por todas las reviews que dejáis. Cada vez son más los que comentais y no sabeis como os lo agradezco. Mil gracias, de verdad!**

**Espero que os siga gustando la historia después de dejar el drama atrás.**

**Un besazo y GRACIAS!**


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPÍTULO 31**

Los días iban pasando y para alegría y tranquilidad de las chicas, su relación se hacía cada vez más fuerte. No se había vuelto a hablar de ninguna de las dos en ningún medio, todo estaba en calma. Ellas mismas trataban el tema de los medios con más normalidad. No se prodigaban mucho en eventos, ya que no solían coincidir, pero ahora, si les apetecía ir a un restaurante o una cafetería o dar un simple paseo, no les generaba ese estado de ansiedad de antes. Ahora era distinto tanto si iban solas como acompañadas por sus amigos.

Sus managers ya habían empezado a exigir discreción entre ellas y a prohibir salidas conjuntas, pero esta vez no hicieron caso. Consideraron que no hacían nada malo ni despertaban ninguna sospecha. Salían y mantenían una distancia prudencial entre ellas, lo más lejos a lo que llegaban era a simplemente entrelazar sus brazos como cualquier amiga. Era pronto para dar a conocer al mundo su relación, pero no por eso iban a vivir con el agobio con el que lo hicieron tiempo atrás.

Por otro lado, al rodaje de la serie no le quedaba mucho. Dos semanas, tres como mucho para Lea y unos días para Dianna, que notaba la falta de escenas aquella temporada para su personaje. Después de esto, tendrían unas semanas de vacaciones para luego hacer una pequeña gira de conciertos de Glee. Habían llegado a un acuerdo todos los actores y aunque no sería tan larga como las anteriores, visitarían cinco ciudades.

Acabado el tour de Glee, Lea haría su propia gira de conciertos con su disco. Serían algunas semanas de presentar el disco al público y después vuelta a Glee. Ya había firmado su contrato para otra temporada más. En cambio Dianna no lo había hecho todavía. Haría el tour con sus compañeros, por supuesto, pero no tenía muy claro si seguiría saliendo en la serie con tanta frecuencia. En aquellos meses había hecho algunos castings para diferentes películas y muchas de ellas, coincidían en el tiempo con la serie. Así que debía esperar noticias, las cuales le llegarían bastante pronto.

Era sábado por la mañana y Lea ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de su novia esperando a que le abriera con dos cafés en la mano. En cuanto esta le abrió, entró sin esperar invitación. Dejó un beso dulce en los labios de la rubia, que recién levantada, la miraba restregándose los ojos y aun con el pijama, un pequeño pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes.

L: Buenos días, mi amor. – dijo dirigiéndose al salón acompañada por la rubia y saludando a Arthur a su paso.

D: Buenos días… - dijo con la voz algo áspera a causa del sueño.

L: Se te han pegado las sabanas hoy, eh.

D: Cariño, ni siquiera son las nueve de la mañana… y es sábado… - dijo con desgana, echando un vistazo rápido al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones.

L: ¡Pues por eso, Di! Tenemos todo el día para nosotras. Tenemos que aprovecharlo. – dijo la morena, sacándole una sonrisa a la rubia con su entusiasmo al tiempo que negaba con su cabeza. – Además, traigo café y tu regalo. – dijo tomando asiento en el sofá.

D: Lea, quedan cinco días para mi cumpleaños, ¿no podrías haber esperado? – dijo cogiendo un vaso de café de las manos de la morena y sentándose junto a ella.

L: Si, pero tienes que tenerlo antes de ese día porque…

Lea se quedó callada. Un ruido proveniente de las habitaciones la hizo mirar al pasillo con el ceño fruncido sin saber de qué se trataba. Tardó poco en descubrirlo. Dean salía del mismo únicamente con unos calzoncillos, mirándolas con los ojos entrecerrados por la claridad y cara de haber dormido poco.

De: Buenos días…

D: Mierda… - susurró la rubia mientras se restregaba la cara con una mano al ver cómo había cambiado la cara de Lea al descubrir al chico.

La morena algo boquiabierta, buscó la mirada de Dianna a su lado, para ver si podía sacar alguna respuesta a las miles de preguntas y dudas que en ese momento se amontonaban en su cabeza.

D: Lea, no pienses cosas raras… - le advirtió al ver la cara de pocos amigos de su novia.

L: ¿Y que se supone que tengo que pensar? – dijo viendo como Dean se metía en la cocina como si estuviera en su propia casa.

D: Nada, no tienes que pensar nada. – dijo rápidamente. Conocía a Lea y conocía sus celos, por lo que trató de explicarle la situación lo más rápido posible. – Dean salió anoche con sus amigos y se presentó de madrugada borracho, medio llorando y diciéndome que había visto a su ex con otro. Ha dormido en la otra habitación. Eso es lo único que ha pasado.

Lea no dijo nada. Después de mirarla durante unos segundos sin cambiar el gesto, se levantó del sofá dirigiéndose a la cocina. Dianna rápidamente la siguió. Allí se encontraron a Dean sentado, comiéndose el desayuno que se había preparado.

De: Podríais hablar más bajo que me habéis despertado… - se quejó viéndolas entrar.

L: Oye Dean, ¿has perdido la ropa o algo? ¿Qué necesidad tienes de andar en calzoncillos en casa de mi novia? – le preguntó enfatizando en ese "mi". Al escucharla, Dean se miró a él mismo y luego volvió su vista a Lea.

De: Hay confianza, Lea, no pasa nada. ¿Te vas a escandalizar por verme así? – preguntó divertido al notar el cabreo de la morena. Si había algo que le divertía era chinchar a la gente.

L: No, no me voy a escandalizar… - dijo resoplando, dándole un sorbo a su café para intentar relajarse y no pensar en cosas que no eran, pero el café se le atragantó al escuchar otra vez al chico.

De: No te pongas así. He notado que te pongo nerviosa, que me tienes ganas… No pasa nada, hacemos un trio, yo estoy dispuesto… - volvió a soltar otra bomba que hizo estallar a las dos chicas.

D: ¿Pero de qué coño hablas? ¿Tú eres así de imbécil o te entrenas?

L: ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? – le gritaron las dos a la vez, igual de cabreadas e indignadas con él, que ya no pudo más y soltó la carcajada que llevaba aguantando.

De: Es broma. No os enfadéis… - dijo levantándose y pasando sus brazos por los hombros de ambas. – Hey, Lea, en serio, no ha pasado nada, Di lo único que ha hecho es dejarme dormir aquí y escucharme llorar en su hombro un rato… No te enfades con ella, ha sido culpa mía… - dijo al ver que podría haber causado problemas por la cara de Dianna.

L: No pasa nada, Dean, está bien. – dijo forzando una sonrisa.

De: Voy a vestirme… - dijo saliendo de la cocina, dejando a las dos chicas solas y en silencio.

Unos minutos después, el chico salió y se despidió de ellas con un beso y algo preocupado por si había metido la pata.

D: Lea… - rompió el silencio mientras se acercaba a ella, que se mantenía apoyada en la encimera con sus brazos cruzados. – Por favor, no hagas una montaña de una tontería.

L: No lo hago… O al menos lo intento… - dijo un poco más calmada. – Pero es que no entiendo porque se tuvo que quedar aquí y porque va por tu casa con total confianza…

D: Si hubiera venido cualquier otro también lo hubiera hecho. Casi todos mis amigos vienen a mi casa con confianza, mira a Chord…

L: Es muy diferente, que yo sepa no te has acostado con Chord… - dijo sin poder evitarlo. Los celos la mataban y habló sin pensar, arrepintiéndose al instante de haber dicho eso al ver la cara de decepción en Dianna.

D: Tienes razón… - dijo dirigiéndose al salón otra vez.

Durante unos minutos, cada una se quedó en una sala distinta, pensando, haciendo tiempo para tranquilizarse y no liar más las cosas. Cuando Lea salió de la cocina, vio a Dianna sentada en el sofá con la mirada perdida, acariciando a Arthur distraída.

L: Lo siento… - dijo en un susurro que bastó para sacar a la rubia de su mundo. – Perdóname, Di, no quería decir eso… Yo… lo intento, te lo juro, pero no es fácil controlar los celos.

D: Que yo sepa, no te he dado ningún motivo para que los tengas. – dijo mirándola seria.

L: Lo sé, tienes razón. Pero Dean me hace sentir insegura… - le confesó sentándose a su lado sin mirarla.

D: ¿Por qué? – preguntó sorprendida, girándose un poco para poder mirarla.

L: Porque os vi cuando estabais juntos… Te vi con muchos esos meses…

D: No creas todo lo que se publica. – la cortó antes de que continuara. – Me sacaron con algunos pero no estuve ni con la mitad… Puede que en Francia si se me fuera la cabeza un poco y estuviera con más chicas o chicos de la cuenta pero era porque…

L: Di, no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones. – dijo cortándola ella esta vez. – Puedo imaginarme cosas, pero no quiero saberlas… Prefiero no hacerlo… - dijo mirándola suplicante. No era un tema fácil para ella y por la cara de su novia, parecía que tampoco para ella. – A lo que iba es que te vi feliz con él, Di. Dean es un recordatorio constante de que estuve cerca de perderte… Podrías haberte enamorado de él y cuando está cerca de ti, me pongo nerviosa… - dijo con la cabeza agachada y sus manos entre sus piernas.

D: Cariño, mírame. – le pidió olvidando toda molestia que sentía por lo que había dicho antes, cogiendo sus manos entre las de ella y acariciándolas con su pulgar. – Te juro que no tienes que sentirte intimidada por él. Somos amigos. Incluso cuando fuimos algo más que eso nos comportábamos como tal… Es más, él insistía en que teníamos que arreglar lo nuestro. Dean y yo somos iguales, Lea… Tenemos los mismos gustos y nos hacen gracia las mismas cosas… pero ya está. Es un buen amigo, punto. Ni me he enamorado de él ni lo voy a hacer… Contigo ya tengo todo lo que quiero.

L: Sé que es ridículo… - dijo suspirando. – Y más cuando me dices estas cosas… Me siento imbécil por pensarlo.

D: No eres ninguna imbécil. – dijo cobijándola en un abrazo.

L: Da igual… Vamos a dejar el tema, es una tontería mía… Mejor te doy lo que tengo para ti.

D: No, primero quiero que lo dejemos todo claro. – le pidió. – No quiero que te sientas insegura por Dean ni por nadie. Quiero que tengas claro que te quiero, que te adoro y que Dean no supone ningún problema en nuestra relación porque ni él ni yo estamos enamorados ni existe ninguna tensión entre nosotros.

L: Te quiero… - dijo besando sus labios. – Perdón por el numerito de celos, no era mi intención. Esta vez las cosas son diferentes y confío en ti, Di. No es un problema tuyo, si no mío… Hemos dejado todo atrás, así que te prometo que no habrá más problemas con el tema de Dean. Es tu amigo y lo entiendo.

D: Está bien. De todas formas, si hay algo que te incomode o no te guste, dímelo para que lo hablemos. No quiero que haya malos entendidos. Quiero que esto salga bien. – dijo dándole un beso en la nariz, sacando una sonrisa en Lea. – Además, Dean no podría enamorarme nunca… No tiene unos ojos color chocolate que me hipnotizan, ni una risa que me contagia y… no tiene unas tetas ni culo tan bonito como el tuyo y ¡es un chico! – dijo provocando una carcajada en Lea y riéndose ella misma.

L: O sea que en el set no tengo que preocuparme de nada… No hay peligro de que te vayas con otro porque descartamos a todos los chicos. – dijo sonriendo, siguiéndole el juego.

D: Bueno… Con los chicos puedes estar tranquila, pero no tanto con las mujeres… - dijo haciéndose la interesante. – Melissa me tiró los trastos al principio. Y cuando se enteró de que habíamos estado juntas con todos los líos que teníamos en el set, me dijo que si lo llega a saber lo hubiera intentado, que de hecho lo iba a intentar…

L: Siempre me ha caído mal la chica esta… - dijo después de asimilar la información, provocando una risilla en Dianna.

D: Siempre te ha caído bien. Hablan tus celos, nena… - dijo burlándose de ella.

L: Puede ser… - dijo con una mueca divertida en su cara. - Y que, ¿te ha conquistado o no?

D: No le di opción… Le dije que no estaba interesada.

L: Claro, estabas con Dean entonces… - recordó, pero esta vez no era un reproche, sino un comentario sin maldad.

D: Le dije que no estaba interesada en ella, porque no se llamaba Lea Michele, que era la única que esperaba que me conquistara. – dijo ganándose un profundo beso de la morena.

L: ¿Y consiguió conquistarte esa tal Lea? – preguntó con un hilo de voz después de ese beso.

D: Si… y no sabes de qué forma… - dijo esta vez robándole ella el beso. – Pero estoy esperando un regalo que me iba a dar y no lo veo por ningún sitio… - dijo con media sonrisa.

L: Tienes razón, toma. – dijo dándole un sobre que había sacado de su bolso. – Este es tu regalo.

Dianna abrió el sobre para sacar de él un billete de avión un día antes de su cumpleaños a San Francisco para cinco días.

D: Pero solo hay un billete… - dijo mirando a Lea, que esperaba su respuesta.

L: Mi amor, tu acabas ya de grabar, yo no puedo ir… Tengo grabación ese día y no acabo hasta dentro de un par de semanas… ¿No quieres ir? – preguntó pensando que había fallado en su regalo.

D: Si, quiero, pero quería que tu vinieras conmigo. – dijo como una niña pequeña, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la morena que ya le acariciaba el pelo.

L: Me hubiera encantado estar contigo en tu cumpleaños… - le aseguró. – Le pedí a Ryan que me atrasara algunas escenas para poder ir al menos dos días, pero no quiso… Creo que sabía el motivo por el que se lo pedía.

D: Que amable es nuestro jefe… - dijo irónicamente.

L: Bueno, intentaré compensarte y mandarte algún regalo desde aquí para ese día… - dijo sonriéndole.

D: No hace falta, el billete ya ha estado bien. Muchas gracias.

L: Bueno, pero de todas formas tendrás un regalo ese día. Quiero hacerlo.

D: Si insistes… - dijo haciéndose la desinteresada con un movimiento de su cara que hizo reír a Lea.

L: Insisto. A ver que se me ocurre… - dijo sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto. – Oye, ¿te ha dicho algo tu representante de los castings que me comentaste que hiciste?

D: Si, me llamó ayer. Me dijo que vuelve la semana que viene y que tiene buenas noticias, así que con esto del viaje a San Francisco, me imagino que hablaremos cuando vuelva…

L: ¿Qué crees que puede ser?

D: No sé y prefiero no darle muchas vueltas… Cuando me lo diga ya veré… Ahora, yo me voy a vestir y arreglar un poco y tú y yo nos vamos a ir a comer a un restaurante. – dijo acercándose a su cara y capturando sus labios con los suyos.

L: Es muy pronto para ir a comer.

D: Pues hacemos tiempo por ahí. – dijo levantándose del sofá, pero la mano de Lea tiró de la suya antes de que se alejara mucho más de ella, obligándola a sentarse en ella a horcajadas.

L: Se me ocurre una mejor manera de hacer tiempo… - dijo susurrándole en el oído.

Dianna no dijo nada, solo mostró una sonrisa que la morena no pudo ver, estaba demasiado ocupada en bajar sus labios hasta su cuello. Lea sonrió sobre la piel de la rubia al sentir como se le escapaba un suspiro al haber dado un pequeño mordisco en su cuello para luego pasar la lengua por la zona.

En esa posición, Lea aprovecha para tocar las piernas de su novia, que lo único que hace es disfrutar de las sensaciones que le produce y acariciar su espalda. Lea lleva sus besos a la boca de la rubia obligada por esta, que no tarda en hacer que sus lenguas se encuentren en un beso que les sube la temperatura al máximo. Pero Lea vuelve a bajar sus besos. Mejilla, mandíbula, cuello, mientras mete una mano dentro de la camiseta de Dianna para acariciar su abdomen. Cuando llega a la clavícula, baja el tirante de la camiseta de la rubia que deja al descubierto su hombro y algo más. La camiseta es ancha, así que en cuanto el tirante cae por su brazo, deja al descubierto su pecho.

Lea se separa de ella y la mira unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

L: Tú tampoco te haces una idea de la manera que me has conquistado… - dijo volviendo a atacar sus labios.

Ya no había dudas, ni inseguridades. En otro momento de su relación, la conversación que habían mantenido minutos antes hubiera acabado en una gran pelea y con la mitad de las cosas sin decir. Ahora no. Su relación había avanzado y madurado. Estar separadas había servido para algo, para darse cuenta que no querían estar sin la otra, por lo que tendrían que poner todo su interés y paciencia o incluso algo de humor como habían hecho ese mismo día para vencer aquellas pequeñas diferencias que tenían.

Sabían que no era fácil. Eran demasiado diferentes como para serlo, pero ahí residía la locura y la magia de aquel amor, en luchar la una por la otra. No querían una relación perfecta, querían su propia relación y en ese instante, haciendo el amor sobre el sofá donde habían dejado atrás un pequeño bache del camino, sabían que las dos darían y pelearían lo que hiciera falta por salir adelante.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí estamos otra vez con nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por todas las reviews y ánimos, sóis únicos! Mil gracias**

**Parece que el amago de pelea ha quedado en una simple anécdota... A ver como siguen las cosas con las enamoradas.**

**Por cierto, he visto que algunos han comentado por los capítulos que le quedan al fic. No se cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero por ahora, no está cerca de acabar. Espero que os guste la noticia ;)**

**Un besazo y gracias!**


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPÍTULO 32**

30 de abril, día del cumpleaños de Dianna. La rubia había llegado a San Francisco el día anterior y había aprovechado para pasar el día con su familia y estar con sus amigos de toda la vida, aquellos que no tenían nada que ver con el medio. La verdad es que estaba contenta de poder estar allí aquel día y le agradecía a Lea por haber sacado el billete, porque probablemente ella no lo hubiera hecho al final.

Se acababa de levantar. La noche anterior se acostó temprano, por lo que a pesar de ser poco más de las nueve de la mañana está totalmente despejada y con energía. Lo primero que hace es pensar en Lea y más cuando al mirar el móvil tiene un mensaje de ella de la noche anterior, felicitándole, mandándole besos y echándola ya de menos. Sonríe al pensar en ella y tuerce la boca al no poder pasar ese día con ella. Le hubiera encantado que estuviera allí, pero ser la protagonista de una serie tenía un precio.

En la casa, tanto su madre como su hermano parecen seguir durmiendo, por lo que decide bajar y empezar a preparar el desayuno, pero el sonido de su móvil la interrumpe. Lea, llamándola seguramente para felicitarle antes de ir al set. Al segundo tono llega al móvil.

D: Buenos días… - dice con una sonrisa que se puede intuir a través del teléfono.

L: ¡Felicidades, mi amor! – dice entusiasmada, casi gritando, lo que hace reír a la rubia. – ¿Te sientes diferente? ¿Alguna arruga nueva para añadir a la colección?

D: Oye, yo no tengo arrugas. – dijo haciéndose la indignada.

L: Lo sé, era broma. – dijo sonriendo. - Perdón por llamarte tan temprano, ¿te he despertado?

D: No, de hecho, soy la única que está levantada en mi casa.

L: Mejor. Es que te he mandado mi regalo y la empresa me está llamando diciéndome que nadie abre la puerta.

D: ¿En serio? No he escuchado nada… - dijo extrañada. – Te habrás equivocado en la dirección.

L: No, ya lo he comprobado y está bien. Asómate a la puerta a ver si ves al chico.

D: Estoy en pijama, Lea, no voy a asomarme.

L: Di, te quedas sin regalo. ¿Qué te cuesta? Es mi regalo, ya que no puedo estar contigo me gustaría que al menos mi regalo te llegue. – insistió, haciéndole un claro chantaje emocional.

D: Está bien, voy a ver…

La rubia se dirigió a la puerta con el móvil en la mano. Miró por la mirilla y no veía a nadie, así que suspiró, se miró al espejo para arreglarse un poco el pelo y abrió la puerta para ver si aquel chico con su regalo estaba llamando a la casa equivocada.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. En cuanto puso un pie fuera de su casa y giró su cabeza a la derecha vio su regalo. Allí estaba Lea, todavía con el móvil pegado a la oreja y con una sonrisa que iluminaba aquel día algo gris en San Francisco.

L: Feliz cumpleaños…

D: No me lo puedo creer… - dijo con la boca abierta. Cuando reaccionó, se puso las manos en la boca y sonrió como nunca, emocionada por aquella sorpresa. – ¡Mi amor has venido! – exclamó riéndose, abrazándola fuertemente y repartiendo besos por toda su cara como agradecimiento, haciendo reír a la morena.

L: ¿Cómo iba a estar lejos de ti en tu cumpleaños? – dijo mirándola a los ojos con un brillo que indicaba lo enamorada que estaba de aquella chica.

D: Pensaba que tenías que trabajar… De verdad que no me lo esperaba. – dijo sin borrar la sonrisa que posiblemente la acompañaría el resto del día.

L: Es que trabajaba…

D: ¿Entonces? – dijo sin entenderla.

L: Le insistí a Ryan para que me dejara libre. Me imagino que por no escucharme más permitió que se adelantaran y retrasaran horarios de grabación. – le empezaba a explicar. – Por suerte, las escenas cambiadas son con Chris y Dean y no han puesto ningún problema sabiendo el motivo. Así que ayer estuve desde las once de la mañana hasta las dos de la mañana en el set, cogí mi maleta, Dean se ofreció a llevarme al aeropuerto y he estado toda la noche en un avión donde un bebe no ha dejado que nadie pueda dar una cabezada. – dijo sonriendo.

D: ¿Hasta cuándo te quedas? – preguntó tratando de asimilar la sorpresa.

L: Mañana a primera hora cojo el vuelo de vuelta para ir directa al set hasta no sé qué hora para terminar lo que tendría que haber hecho hoy…

D: ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? – dijo totalmente alucinada al ver como Lea asentía. - ¿Has venido solo para el día de mi cumpleaños? ¿Estás loca?

L: Si… Creo que cada día me vuelves más loca… - dijo riéndose. – Ya te he dicho que no pensaba pasar este día lejos de ti.

D: Pero… no has dormido… y mañana tampoco lo harás mucho… - dijo preocupada. – No tendrías que…

L: Hey, no me importa no dormir por ti. – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo. ¿Y tú?

D: Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo ahora mismo… - dijo besándola en los labios tiernamente. – Vamos para adentro, que seguro que hay algún vecino cotilla dispuesto a colgar fotos en internet de este momento. – dijo bromeando, pues en los años que llevaban juntas, algunos de ellos ya las habían visto más cariñosas de la cuenta y no habían dicho ni hecho nada sospechoso nunca.

L: No, mejor te espero aquí… - dijo tensándose un poco.

D: ¿Por qué? – dijo frunciendo el ceño al no entenderla.

L: Porque no creo que… Yo no… - y no hizo falta más para saber que le pasaba. Dianna se dio cuenta de que enfrentarse a su madre y su hermano la ponía nerviosa.

D: Cariño, entra. No te preocupes… - dijo cogiéndola de la mano y empezando a andar de vuelta a la casa. - Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu…? – pero antes de acabar, la voz de Mary asomándose a la puerta la interrumpió.

M: Di, que haces fuera de… ¡Oh, Lea! ¡Has venido! – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acercándose a la morena para darle un cariñoso abrazo maternal y un beso, provocando una sonrisa tímida en Lea. – Me dijo mi hija que no podías venir.

L: He podido cambiar el horario para poder venir.

M: Pues me alegro de tenerte de vuelta. Te echábamos de menos… Di la que más y eso que lleva sin verte un día. – dijo riéndose por la cara de su hija. - ¿Qué hacéis ahí fuera? Vamos pasad que os voy a preparar un buen desayuno. ¿Dónde está tu maleta? – preguntó lo que segundos antes estaba a punto de preguntarle su hija.

L: La he dejado en el hotel.

D: ¿Qué hotel?

M: ¿No te vas a quedar aquí? – preguntaron madre e hija a la vez.

L: No quería molestar… Además solo será por una noche, mañana vuelvo temprano. – se excusó al ver la cara de ambas.

M: ¿Qué tonterías son esas de que molestas? – Preguntó provocando que la rubia le hiciera un gesto a su novia con un claro "te lo dije" – En cuanto acabemos de desayunar, os vais a dar una vuelta y os traéis la maleta. ¿Qué diría Edith si se entera que te he dejado dormir en un hotel? – dijo escandalizada para sí misma mientras ya entraba en la casa.

Lea ya no tuvo excusas. El recibimiento de Mary la tranquilizó y le hizo feliz saber que no había nada de rencor o de reproche por lo que había pasado con su hija. Aunque ya se lo había dicho cuando la vio en Los Angeles. Otra cosa era Jason. Las chicas desayunaban mientras él seguía durmiendo. Pero cuando Lea estaba a punto de terminar su apreciado café y más después de no pegar ojo, Jason apareció en la cocina con una sonrisa que se borró por completo al ver allí sentada a la morena.

J: ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó de mal humor dirigiéndose a su hermana y su madre, ignorándola por completo, haciendo que Lea centrara su mirada en la taza entre sus manos.

D: Ha venido a pasar mi cumpleaños, así que baja los humos. – le exigió al notar el tono de su hermano. – En vez de preguntar tanto podrías felicitarme…

J: ¿Ahora viene a pasar tu cumpleaños? ¿Dónde estaba el año pasado? – siguió preguntando sin hacer caso a su hermana. Al escucharlo Lea torció la boca totalmente incomoda con la situación. Aquello era lo que había querido evitar a toda costa.

M: Vale ya, Jason. No voy a permitir que hables así de Lea. Ahora mismo te disculpas. – le exigió la madre enfadada con la actitud de su hijo.

L: No importa, Mary. No pasa nada, de verdad. – dijo intentando quitarle importancia al asunto al ver la mirada que le dedicaba su cuñado de reojo.

J: Felicidades, Di… - dijo antes de salir de la cocina, seguido segundos después por Mary.

D: Lo siento… - dijo la rubia acariciando la mano de su novia, que se había quedado en silencio y con la mirada perdida. – Es imbécil a veces… Perdónalo.

L: No pasa nada, en serio. – dijo esforzándose por sonreír. – Lo entiendo… Me esperaba algo así y me lo tengo merecido… Tu hermano te defiende.

D: No te mereces que hable así por mucho que me defienda.

L: Da igual, Di. No te preocupes. Es tu cumpleaños, quiero que estés feliz. Vístete y vamos a dar una vuelta por San Francisco, que hace mucho que no me lo enseñas. – dijo guiñándole un ojo y dándole un fugaz beso.

Dicho y hecho. Dianna se arregló y después de ofrecerle a su madre dar una vuelta con ellas y esta negarse, salieron a las calles de la ciudad de la rubia, donde no había mucha gente debido al día gris que hacía. Recorrieron algunas calles, visitaron algunos lugares que se habían convertido en los favoritos de la morena en San Francisco y habían acabado paseando por un parque cercano a la casa de la rubia. Todo esto sin mostrarse demasiado cercanas, únicamente hablando y riendo durante todo el camino.

Pero al llegar al parque casi solitario, sus manos iban rozándose, provocando que ambas se miraran de reojo y sonrieran al contacto. Por unos segundos, Lea dudó en seguir sus impulsos o no, pero aquello era San Francisco, ciudad discreta y donde nunca las habían perseguido hasta allí los fotógrafos. Aquel era un pequeño refugio dentro del mundo. Así que no lo pensó mucho más y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Dianna, que en un primer momento apartó su mano y la miró aterrada.

L: Perdón. – dijo parándose al igual que su novia. – Perdón, no quería incomodarte ni… Se me han cruzado las ideas, olvídalo. – dijo nerviosa y arrepentida y sin poder ocultar que algo dolida.

D: Lo siento… Es solo que… no me lo esperaba… - dijo al ver la decepción en la cara de la morena. – Ven. – dijo volviendo a entrelazar sus dedos y acariciándole el dorso de la mano con el pulgar para calmarla. – Tenemos que seguir dando pasos hacia adelante y que mejor que aquí. – dijo sonriéndole, retomando el camino.

L: No hace falta que lo hagas, Di, de verdad. – le ofreció. – Es solo que aquí nunca nos siguen y sería mala suerte que justamente hoy nos pillaran… Pero si no quieres no importa.

D: Si quiero. Me apetece caminar por primera vez de la mano de mi novia el día de mi cumpleaños. – dijo provocando una sonrisa en la boca de Lea, que se le olvidaba de esa forma el mal trago. – Y si nos pillan… - dijo resoplando, intentando no pensar mucho en eso. – Ya veremos cómo lo hacemos. No quiero pensar en eso. Si nos pillan, al menos que hayamos disfrutado el paseo juntas. – dijo acercándose y dándole un beso en la nariz.

L: Te las estás jugando… - dijo riéndose, refiriéndose a aquel beso.

D: Ya puestos, qué más da… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

L: Es raro… Ir así por la calle… Me da la sensación de que nos está mirando todo el mundo y no hay nadie.

D: Si, a mí también se me hace un poco raro. Pero ahora mismo no lo cambio por nada del mundo.

Y felices, sin pensar por primera vez en el resto del mundo, siguieron su paseo durante largos minutos con sus manos unidas, y cuando creyeron que ya habían tentado demasiado a la suerte, unieron sus brazos, como lo harían dos amigas, pero sabiendo que no lo eran, si no que hacía unos minutos habían dado un gran paso para seguir fortaleciendo su relación, unos minutos de preparación para un futuro que esperaban no fuera muy lejano.

Se encontraban de vuelta en la casa de la rubia. De camino habían recogido la maleta de Lea, que aunque seguía sin estar segura de quedarse allí, decidió no poner más trabas, ya que tanto Dianna como Mary no le habían dado opción. Ya habían comido y recogido la cocina y las tres chicas estaban hablando en el sofá, cuando la rubia se levantó, dejando a las otras dos con la charla que tenían, dirigiéndose al cuarto de su hermano.

D: ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó dando unos toquecitos en la puerta mientras la abría.

J: Claro, pasa. – dijo quitando la vista del ordenador para concentrarse en su hermana, que se sentaba en la cama quedando frente a él.

D: Podrías alegrarte un poco por mí, Jason… o al menos disimular que lo haces… - le reprochó en buen tono.

J: Pero si me alegro un montón por ti. Ya te he felicitado. – dijo haciéndose el tonto, poniendo una falsa sonrisa en su boca.

D: Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

J: Pues no, no puedo alegrarme, Di. Lo siento, pero no sé qué hace aquí. – dijo ya serio.

D: Te lo he dicho esta mañana. Es mi novia, por eso está aquí.

J: Si, la misma que hace un año te dejó hecha una mierda…

D: Eso ya ha pasado, Jason… Ya lo he dejado atrás, las dos lo hemos hecho.

J: Eres mi hermana y me preocupo por ti. – le explicó bajando su vista al suelo. – No quiero que lo vuelvas a pasar mal, Di…

D: Jason, escúchame. - le pidió sujetando su barbilla. – Soy feliz y lo sabes… ¡Mírame! – dijo señalándose a sí misma. – No he estado mejor en toda mi vida. Esa mujer. – dijo señalando a la puerta. – La misma que ha venido solo para estar conmigo un día, el de mi cumpleaños, aunque eso signifique no dormir casi tres días seguidos y le multiplique el trabajo, es la que me hace feliz… - dijo con media sonrisa y los ojos brillantes al hablar de ella. - Estoy enamorada y eso quiere decir que puedo volver a sufrir, es un riesgo que está ahí y lo asumo. Pero también puede funcionar. Sé que tiene que funcionar… Y para eso necesito a mi familia conmigo, apoyándome… Entiendo que quieras protegerme, pero lo único que tienes que hacer es estar conmigo en lo bueno y en lo malo y ahora todo lo que tengo en mi vida es bueno. Lea es lo mejor de mi vida y necesito que lo entiendas y dejes lo que pasó a un lado… - le pidió con lágrimas en los ojos. Jason solo pudo abrazarla durante unos minutos.

J: Tienes todo mi apoyo, lo sabes. – dijo apartándose un poco y limpiando algunas lágrimas que la rubia no había podido retener. – Y a pesar de todo lo que he dicho, también sabes que quiero a Lea, que es la mejor cuñada que he tenido nunca.

D: Es la única cuñada que has tenido…

J: Por eso. – dijo al tiempo que los dos reían. – Me encanta verte así, feliz después de todo. Y si Lea ha sido capaz de hacer este viaje por ti, significa que te quiere más de lo que pensaba…

D: Lo hace… Se desvive por hacerme feliz… - dijo sonriendo.

J: Me alegro, entonces. Solo espero que tú la cuides igual que ella hace contigo. – le advirtió con el dedo. Dianna asintió. – ¿Me dejas hablar un momento con ella?

D: Si, claro. Estaré en mi habitación. – dijo saliendo del cuarto aliviada por haber solucionado aquella disputa con su hermano. Lo quería con locura y no soportaría que tuviera una mala relación con Lea, cuando siempre se habían llevado genial.

Jason salió al salón, esperando encontrarse con su madre y la morena, pero allí solo estaba esta última entretenida con su móvil.

J: ¿No está mi madre? – preguntó acercándose a ella, tratando de romper el hielo.

L: Eh… Ha ido a comprar. – dijo mirándolo algo incomoda al no saber si el chico volvería a aquella actitud que mantenía con ella desde por la mañana.

J: Mejor… Quería hablar contigo. – dijo sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

L: Claro, dime. – dijo sorprendida.

J: Quería pedirte perdón…

L: Hey, Jason no hace falta. – lo cortó. – Me imagino que Di te habrá dicho algo, pero no hace falta que me pidas perdón. Te entiendo y me merezco todo lo que puedas pensar de mí… Siento si te he molestado al venir, yo…

J: Para, para. – dijo el chico sonriendo al ver que la morena tomaba carrerilla y no callaba. – Te pido perdón porque te lo mereces, porque no tengo ningún derecho a tratarte como lo he hecho.

L: Está bien, no pasa nada.

J: Entonces, ¿me perdonas? – preguntó como si fuera un niño.

L: Claro que sí. ¿Cómo no te voy a perdonar?

J: Solo estaba siendo un poco protector… Nunca había visto a mi hermana tan destrozada como cuando vino aquí el año pasado… No quería saber nada del mundo… - dijo recordando, pero al darse cuenta de que Lea agachaba la cabeza siguió hablando para arreglarlo. – Pero lo que cuenta es ahora. Y te aseguro que jamás he visto a mi hermana tan feliz como en este momento. – dijo sacándole una sonrisa. – No me extraña, pocas chicas cogen un avión para pasar unas horas con su novia… ¿Tanto la echabas de menos? – preguntó con tono burlón.

L: Ya ves… - dijo riéndose. – No soy capaz de estar separada de tu hermana…

J: Te quiero, cuñada… - dijo después de un breve silencio. – Me alegro que vuelvas a estar por aquí alegrándonos la vida. – dijo sonriendo sinceramente, ganándose un sentido abrazo de Lea.

L: Yo también te quiero mucho, Jason…

Después de aquella conversación tan reconfortante para Lea, el chico le dijo dónde estaba Dianna, así que sin perder tiempo fue hasta su habitación donde la encontró acostada sobre el edredón, leyendo un libro para variar.

D: Hombre… Creía que te habías olvidado de mi… - dijo divertida, soltando el libro al ver que la morena se tumbaba a su lado.

L: Nunca podría olvidarme de ti… - dijo sonriéndole y dándole un beso en los labios. – Gracias por hablar con tu hermano.

D: No sé de qué me hablas… - dijo con una sonrisa que la delataba mientras se ponía encima de Lea. – A lo mejor, podríamos celebrar mi cumpleaños tú y yo… - dijo dándole un intenso beso. – Ahora… - le susurró en su oído, haciendo que Lea tragase grueso. – Para aprovechar tu viaje… - siguió diciendo mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello al tiempo que una de sus manos ya se colaban por la camisa de la morena.

L: Di… - intentó frenarla, algo que parecía imposible, ya que la rubia seguía entusiasmada con el cuello de su chica. – Está tu hermano… y tu madre va… va a venir… - dijo después de soltar un pequeño gemido al sentir los dientes de la rubia y su mano llegando a uno de sus pechos.

D: No sería la primera vez… - dijo subiendo para besar sus labios.

L: No a plena luz del día. Pueden… entrar en cualquier momento… - decía intentando no perder el norte. – Esta noche… espera a esta noche… - le pidió, haciendo que la rubia se rindiera echándose a un lado, intentando encontrar la calma.

D: Esta noche te vas a enterar. – dijo mirándola pícara, con los ojos echándole chispas, provocando un suspiro en Lea.

L: Mejor te doy tu verdadero regalo. – dijo levantándose y buscando en su maleta.

D: ¿Otro regalo, Lea? No quiero ningún regalo, ya he tenido bastante. No voy a aceptarlo.

L: Sí que lo vas a aceptar. – dijo sentándose en la cama y pasándole un sobre. – Ábrelo. – le ordenó.

La rubia le hizo caso mientras negaba con la cabeza, indignada por todo lo que hacía su novia por ella. Al abrir el sobre, volvía a ver billetes de avión. Esta vez dos y con destino a Bora Bora. No pudo evitar mirar a Lea boquiabierta.

L: Me dijiste que tenías ganas de ir a la playa… - dijo sonriéndole tímidamente.

D: Pero hay dos billetes y son para dentro de dos semanas… Jason no puede venir porque trabaja… - se lamentó.

L: Oh… - dijo agachando la mirada algo desilusionada. Desde luego no compró ese segundo billete para nadie que no fuera ella, pero parece que Dianna prefiere darle otro uso.

D: Y mis amigos ya tiene sus vacaciones organizadas… - volvió a decir, pero esta vez no pudo aguantar más y soltó una carcajada. – Tendrías que haber visto tu cara, Lea, era un poema.

L: No tiene gracia… - dijo mirándola mal. – Pensaba que no querías ir conmigo.

D: ¿Y perder la ocasión de verte en bikini? Ni loca. – dijo haciendo sonreír a la morena. Luego se puso un poco más seria. – Sabes lo que puede pasar en este viaje ¿no? Eres consciente de que nos la jugamos…

L: Lo se… Pero me he informado de todo. Nuestro hotel es el más exclusivo, nadie puede acceder. Es algo privado. Quiero que nuestras primeras vacaciones juntas sean perfectas y no tengamos que preocuparnos de nada, que si me apetece darte un beso o darte la mano, pueda hacerlo sin miedo a que nos hagan una foto.

D: Veo que has pensado en todo. – dijo con media sonrisa. – Pero los paparazzi siempre te pillan. Hay una colección entera de tus vacaciones en todas las revistas…

L: Eso es porque he dado facilidades para que lo hicieran. Si nosotras no publicamos en Twitter que vamos a ir juntas, ni el lugar y nuestros managers no se lo ponen en bandeja, cosa por lo que podemos estar tranquilas porque sabes que nunca lo harán tratándose de nosotras, podemos irnos sin tener que preocuparnos, Di. No puedo prometerte que no nos van a pillar, porque no puedo asegurártelo, solo decirte que este viaje está organizado con mucho cuidado para que no lo hagan. Ahora tú decides si estás dispuesta a correr ese riesgo…

D: ¿Tú lo estás? – preguntó mirándola después del discurso.

L: Estoy dispuesta a todo por ti…

D: Entonces yo también… - dijo dándole un beso lleno de amor en los labios, agradeciéndole así el regalo. – Pero espero que no nos pillen y que funcione bien esa exclusividad… - dijo sonriendo sobre sus labios.

L: Lo hará, ya lo verás. – dijo volviendo a juntar sus labios.

Y así pasó la tarde. Dianna había quedado el día anterior para cenar con sus amigos en su casa acompañados por su madre y su hermano, pero quiso anularlo con la llegada de Lea, cosa que la morena no permitió. Sabía que Dianna echaba de menos a sus amigos, así que no iba a dejar que no estuvieran en su cumpleaños. Además, todos ellos estaban enterados de su relación y se llevaban bien con Lea, por lo que al llegar la noche, cenaron entre risas y bromas, antes de que la rubia soplara las velas en la tarta que se había encargado de comprar Mary. Sin duda, aquel había sido el cumpleaños más tranquilo, diferente y especial de la rubia.

Lea había disfrutado de aquel día. Ver la felicidad y la alegría de Dianna al estar rodeada de la gente que quería no tenía precio. Definitivamente había merecido la pena ese viaje, aunque en ese mismo momento estuviera casi muerta del sueño y agotada, y más pensando que el siguiente día sería mucho más pesado en el trabajo y lejos de su rubia.

Pero los amigos ya habían decidido irse y en la casa solo quedaban ellas despiertas, esperando acabar lo que empezaron esa misma tarde. Pero cuando Dianna salió del baño, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena. Lea sobre la cama, únicamente vestida con la ropa interior que parecía ser nueva. En otro momento, no hubiera dudado en saltar y quitársela, pero Lea se había quedado dormida esperándola. Así que la rubia, se dirigió a la cama y la observó unos segundos, sintiendo como el pecho se le llenaba de satisfacción, de profundo amor, de agradecimiento por tener una persona como ella a su lado.

D: Lea… - la llamó acariciándole el pelo. – Cariño, metete dentro de la sabana, vas a coger frío. – dijo cuando vio que abría los ojos.

L: Mierda, Di, me he quedado dormida. – dijo un poco desorientada.

D: Si… Venga, metete y vamos a dormir. – dijo ya acostada en su lado de la cama.

L: No, no. – negó con la cabeza. – Hoy es un día especial y habíamos quedado en que íbamos a acabar lo de esta tarde… - dijo tratando de reprimir un bostezo, al tiempo que se metía dentro de las sabanas.

D: No vamos a acabar nada. – dijo obligándola a tumbarse. Sabía el esfuerzo que había hecho la morena por estar ahí ese día y sabía que aunque no se había quejado, estaba muerta de sueño. – Mi día ya ha sido especial. – le aseguró. – Mañana te espera un día largo, así que duérmete y descansa. – dijo besándole la cabeza, acomodando su cuerpo con el suyo, abrazándola por la espalda aprovechando que se había puesto de espaldas a ella para dormir.

L: Te quiero, lady Di… - dijo acariciando la mano con la que la envolvía antes de rendirse en los brazos de Morfeo.

D: Y yo a ti… Dormir así contigo es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños… - dijo acercándola más a ella y cayendo también en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, ya en el set de grabación, Lea cogió su móvil y decidida abrió su cuenta de Twitter.

_Día de cumpleaños perfecto con lady Di y familia. Espero que lo pasaras bien DiannaAgron…_

Ese fue el mensaje que vio Dianna y los miles de seguidores de la morena. La rubia no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Aquella era la primera vez que hacía referencia a ella en Twitter después de casi un año, saltándose las reglas impuestas por sus managers tiempo atrás, por lo que ella no dudó en saltárselas también.

_El mejor cumpleaños de mi vida msleamichele_

* * *

**Mil perdones por tardar un poco más en publicar!**

**Un besazo para todos y gracias por comentar!**


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPÍTULO 33**

Dos días. En dos días exactos, Lea y Dianna estarían disfrutando de sus vacaciones en Bora Bora. La rubia ya había terminado las grabaciones por lo que disponía de todo el tiempo libre, mientras que Lea acabaría al día siguiente, uno antes de coger el avión. Estaban ilusionadas y con ganas de poder pasar unas verdaderas vacaciones a solas. Nunca lo habían hecho. No se habían atrevido ni siquiera a proponérselo a sus managers y aunque lo hubieran hecho, una vez que ellos se hubieran opuesto, ellas se hubieran echado atrás.

Pero esta vez no. Esta vez no se trataba de una propuesta, simplemente les informaron de sus intenciones, porque tenían que tenerlas localizadas y punto. Hubo enfados, chantajes y nuevas propuestas de montajes a los que ninguna accedió. Sabían muy bien en qué punto estaban de su relación y ninguna de las cosas que antes servía para asustarlas funcionaba ahora.

Por lo que no les quedó más remedio que aceptar la situación, después de explicarles que no debían llamar la atención, de darles una serie de consejos que debían llevar a cabo y seguir advirtiéndoles de que aquello no era una buena idea. Tonterías que tanto Dianna como Lea ya sabían sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran.

Los managers de las chicas estaban en continuo contacto cuando se trataba de llevar la relación de las chicas y por primera vez en los años que llevaban trabajando con ellas vieron la determinación de sus actos. Sabían que estaban dispuestas a todo esta vez y que ellos no tenían mucho más que decir, solo cuidar de ellas y esperar a que aquella relación no saltara a la luz antes de que las chicas lo decidieran.

Lea ya había terminado su jornada aquel día, por lo que decidió ir a tomar algo con Naya y Chris que salían al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto, no dudó en avisar a su rubia, que se encontraba con Ashley, poniéndose al día en su amistad aprovechando la visita de esta última a Los Angeles. Tardó un rato en llegar al sitio, ya que había seguido hablando con su amiga un rato más.

D: Hola trabajadores. – dijo llegando a la mesa donde estaban todos con una sonrisa, dando un beso a Naya y Chris para luego sentarse en la silla al lado de su novia y darle un beso un poco más largo a su novia en el mismo sitio que a los otros.

L: Hola, cariño. – dijo bajando la voz y mirando alrededor por si había mesas cerca que pudieran escucharlas, pero había ruido en el ambiente y cada uno parecía estar a lo suyo, así que no había peligro. - ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

D: Porque estaba con Ashley. – dijo viendo como el camarero se acercaba para que pidiera.

N: Haberle dicho que viniera. – dijo la chica dándole un trago a su vaso.

D: Se lo he dicho, pero tenía cosas que hacer. – dijo después de haber pedido.

L: Que lastima, me hubiera gustado verla… Hace tiempo que no la veo. – dijo sinceramente, pues tenía la suerte de llevarse bien con los amigos de Dianna, al igual que la rubia se llevaba bien con los suyos.

D: Otra vez, será. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

C: Bueno, ¿ya lo tenéis todo preparado para el viaje? – intervino el chico por primera vez, viendo como el camarero se alejaba después de dejarle la bebida a Dianna.

L: Si, ya está todo listo. – dijo emocionada, juntando sus manos y haciendo sonreír al resto de la mesa. – Dios, que ganas tengo de perderme en la playa…

N: Y que un fotógrafo te pille en pleno revolcón por la arena con mi amiga… - dijo mirándola por encima del vaso.

D: No seas gafe… - dijo mirándola mal y haciendo reír a la latina, que al ver las caras de ambas no podía evitarlo.

L: No te rías. – le exigió. – No nos van a pillar…

D: Bueno, tampoco lo digas muy alto… - le pidió. No quería dar por hecho que no las pillarían porque aunque mínima, existía esa posibilidad.

C: Es que no es ninguna broma, realmente pueden pillaros. ¿Qué vais a hacer si lo hacen? – preguntó el chico que nunca había visto a ninguna por la labor de hacer pública su relación.

L: Pues… Creo que primero desmayarme, luego reaccionar y levantar a Di del suelo después de su desmayo, hiperventilar y ya después de todo eso, pues no se… Dar la cara…

N: ¿En serio? – preguntó mirando a la rubia extrañada.

D: Si… No queremos que se enteren todavía, pero tampoco voy a privarme de vivir pensando en el "¿Y si nos pillan?". Vamos a disfrutar estas vacaciones, vamos a olvidarnos de que existen los paparazzis y Hollywood, o al menos a intentarlo, y cuando volvamos, si nos vemos en las revistas, pues nada… Son las posibles consecuencias y aunque les tengo terror, voy a estar con ella dando la cara. – dijo señalando a Lea, que la miraba con una sonrisa boba en sus labios.

C: Después os preguntáis que porque algunos fans piensan que estáis liadas… - dijo mirando a Lea y haciendo reír a Naya, que también había visto el embobamiento de la morena con su novia.

D: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he dicho? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

N: No se trata de lo que digáis, solo con que os miréis se os nota. No sé cómo los periodistas no se han dado cuenta, porque dais el cante… Se respira amor y ñoñería estando a vuestro lado. - dijo haciendo sonrojar a Lea y negar a Dianna que tenía media sonrisa en su cara.

Así estuvieron parte de la tarde, hasta que decidieron acabar con aquella improvisada reunión. Al salir, les esperaba una pequeña sorpresa, los reporteros y fotógrafos que no hacían ningún esfuerzo por esconderse y habían seguido a los chicos hasta los coches.

Dianna iba en el coche de Lea, ya que se había acercado hasta allí andando al no quedar muy lejos de la casa de Ashley, por lo que los reporteros pudieron captar que salían de allí juntas. No les importaba demasiado, no era la primera vez que veían que salían en el mismo coche.

Lea iba conduciendo, mirando de reojo a la rubia. No había hablado desde que se había montado en el coche y estaba más seria de lo normal. Siempre se ponía seria cuando veía a los reporteros, pero a los pocos minutos se le pasaba. En cambio ese día parecía que no.

L: ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó a la rubia, que iba en su propio mundo mirando por la ventanilla.

D: Si, claro. – dijo forzando una sonrisa. Parecía algo nerviosa.

L: No sabes mentir… - dijo riéndose y negando con la cabeza. - ¿Quieres que te deje ya en tu casa o vienes un rato a la mía?

D: A la mía que está más cerca. Pero ven un rato… sé que mañana tienes rodaje temprano, pero tengo que hablar contigo…

L: Vale, ya me estás asustando. – dijo medio en broma medio en serio. – Espero que no me vayas a dejar a dos días de irnos de vacaciones, porque sería muy cruel por tu parte… Si quieres cancelamos el viaje, pero no me dejes… - dijo mirándola, haciéndole saber que aquello si lo decía en serio.

D: No vamos a cancelar el viaje y mucho menos te voy a dejar. – dijo sonriéndole tiernamente, acariciándole la rodilla para acompañar a sus palabras. – No te preocupes, es de trabajo. – le explicó antes de salir del coche que ya había aparcado Lea en la puerta de su casa.

Entraron siendo recibidas por los ladridos de Arthur, que les daba la bienvenida a sus dueñas. Una vez se acomodaron en el sofá, se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Lea lo rompió.

L: Ya has hablado con tu representante me imagino…

D: Si. – le contestó fijando su vista en ella.

L: ¿Te tengo que sacar las palabras una a una? – preguntó divertida.

D: No, no. – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo. Después de un suspiro empezó a hablar. - ¿Tú has escuchado hablar de los libros estos de "Cincuenta sombras de Grey"? – le preguntó a una extrañada Lea que no sabía que pintaba hablar de libros en ese momento.

L: Si… Los empecé a leer, pero me quedé a la mitad. Ya sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia con los libros… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

D: Vale. Pues hice el casting para la película. – dijo notando como en ese momento la morena tensaba todas las facciones de su cara para luego volver a relajarlas en cuanto escuchó a Dianna seguir hablando. – Era para el papel de la amiga de la protagonista, un secundario.

L: Me habías asustado… - dijo dejando claro que no le había hecho mucha gracia imaginársela de protagonista. – Es genial que te hayan cogido. – dijo entusiasmada por la noticia y una gran sonrisa. – Va a ser una película importante. ¿Quiénes son los protagonistas?

D: El protagonista es Ian.

L: ¿Qué Ian? ¿Somerhalder? – preguntó y al ver asentir a la rubia siguió hablando. – Pues se lo merece, además le pega el papel. – dijo sin parar de hablar. Lea conocía al chico y se llevaban bastante bien, por lo que se alegró por él. – ¿Y la protagonista?

D: De eso te quería hablar… El director quiere que haga el papel protagonista… - dijo mirando a Lea, estudiando su reacción, que en ese momento no era otra que ir borrando la sonrisa poco a poco.

L: Pero si hiciste el casting para un secundario ¿no? – preguntó sin entenderlo.

D: Si, pero está insistiendo en que me quiere a mi como Anastasia y mi manager también cree que es mi mejor opción…

L: ¿Y tú que has dicho? – preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

D: Que necesitaba pensarlo… Quería hablarlo contigo primero. – le explicó viendo como Lea se levantaba del sofá y empezaba a dar vueltas.

L: ¿Qué te lo vas a pensar? – preguntó indignada. - ¿Tú te has leído los libros? Esos libros tienen sexo. Explícito y en abundancia. Y la película también lo tendrá. ¿Cómo vas a hacer la película? – le preguntó mirándola a los ojos y cabreada, sin saber muy bien el motivo concreto, pero le molestaba y sus celos salían a flote solo de pensar en esas escenas.

D: Todavía no he dicho que sí, pero sería mi primer papel protagonista y es un reto hacerla. – dijo levantándose también, intentando no perder los papeles que parecía que su novia ya había perdido.

L: ¡Qué gran reto! Ponerte desnuda delante de una cámara y de Ian Somerhalder del que me dijiste, palabras textuales tuyas, "es un bombón", cuando te lo presenté. Claro, es la oportunidad de tu vida. – dijo haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

D: ¿Pero qué estás hablando? – dijo enfadándose. – Eres actriz, Lea, no es como si no supieras como se trabaja en el medio. Es ficción.

L: Si, una ficción en la que el mundo entero le verá las tetas a mi novia y probablemente algo más. – dijo en una rabieta.

D: Lea, estás diciendo estupideces. A ti también te ha visto las tetas media Nueva York mientras hacías la obra con Jon y seguramente si nos ponemos a buscar en internet habrá alguna foto tuya donde se te ven. Así que, deja de decir tonterías. – le exigió subiendo un poco el tono de voz.

Por unos segundos, las dos se quedaron en silencio. Dianna negando con la cabeza y Lea recogiendo su bolso y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

D: ¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó antes de que llegara a la puerta. – Estamos hablando.

L: Ahora mismo no me apetece hablar. – dijo mirándola seria. Después, abrió la puerta, cerrándola con un portazo, dejando allí a Dianna realmente enfadada.

D: Genial. – dijo levantando las manos en señal de desesperación.

Lo poco que quedaba de tarde pasó, dando paso a la noche. Dianna se había tranquilizado y había pensado llamar a Lea, pero dejó la idea a un lado. Le molestaba que en mitad de una discusión se fuera y la dejara con la palabra en la boca. Quería una relación madura y para conseguirlo debían conseguir hablar. Estaba consultando con ella la propuesta de trabajo más importante que había recibido en su vida, para tener en cuenta su opinión, para decidir entre las dos.

Le había quedado bastante claro que la morena se oponía a que hiciera esa película. No le molestaba que no quisiera que la hiciera, pero si le hubiera dado unas razones lógicas y de peso, no decir cosas sin sentido por los celos, las cosas no hubieran acabado así, con las dos enfadadas y en sus propias casas. Podía entender su punto, pero debía confiar en ella. Además, en cuanto al tema de los desnudos, ya se había informado y le aseguraron que serían escenas muy cuidadas y sin enseñar más de la cuenta.

En ese momento, Dianna se encontraba tumbada en su cama con un libro al que no le prestaba mucha atención. Seguía dándole vueltas al tema de Lea después de haberse dado una ducha para relajarse. Cuando estaba a punto de dejar el libro y dormir, oyó como se abría la puerta principal de la casa y Arthur salía disparado. Por un momento se asustó, ya que la única que podía abrir la puerta era Lea y llevaba sin utilizar las llaves mucho tiempo. De hecho, desde su reconciliación, no había hecho uso de ellas, siempre tocaba el timbre. Pero parece que esta vez ha creído oportuno utilizarlas, puesto que la rubia escucha como la nombra sin querer hacer mucho ruido, tranquilizándola del susto inicial.

Antes de que la morena entre al cuarto, Dianna se da la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a la puerta. Cuando Lea llega, la ve tumbada, únicamente con la luz de la lámpara que tiene en su mesita de noche alumbrándola. Sabe que no está dormida, un leve movimiento de su cabeza se lo indica. Por lo que con pasos lentos se acerca a la cama para tumbarse boca arriba.

Pasados unos segundos se gira y la abraza, soltando un suspiro al hacerlo, al igual que el que suelta Dianna al sentirla rodeando su cuerpo con su brazo.

L: Lo siento. – susurró a sus espaldas, haciendo que la rubia sintiera un cosquilleo al sentir su respiración en su nuca. – Siento haber reaccionado así. No voy a ser capaz de controlar los celos nunca cuando se trata de ti… Y se me han pasado mil cosas por la cabeza con esa película… - se explicó, consiguiendo que Dianna se girara para quedar cara a cara y sin que Lea suelte su brazo de su cuerpo.

D: No voy a hacer la película. – dijo seria, mirando a una Lea sorprendida por la noticia.

L: Claro que la vas a hacer. – dijo esta vez dejando a la otra extrañada. – Esa película es una gran oportunidad para ti. Te va a abrir muchas puertas y quiero que aceptes.

D: No quiero tener problemas contigo por eso. Tengo otras propuestas que puedo aceptar.

L: Pero yo quiero que aceptes esta. Y tú también lo quieres. – dijo colocando su mano en la mejilla de la rubia. – No va a ser ningún problema. Probablemente tengas que aguantar mis berrinches y mis celos porque te vayas dando besos y practicando sadomasoquismo con Ian… - dijo haciendo sonreír a Dianna. – Solo espero que no te enamores de él…

D: Cariño, sabes que todo es fingido y que Ian tiene novia. No siento ni voy a sentir nada por un beso de él. ¿Tú sientes algo cuando te besas con Dean o… con Cory? – preguntó medio preocupada.

L: Claro que no. – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

D: Pues ya está… Estoy enamorada de ti y no me hizo falta darte ningún beso delante de la cámara para enamorarme.

L: En eso tienes razón… - dijo haciéndose la pensativa, mientras le acariciaba la nuca al tiempo que hablaban. – Pero de todas formas vas a tener que soportar unos pocos celos, ya lo sabes, si no, no sería yo. –dijo haciendo reír a la rubia y sonriendo ella. – Sabes que cada vez que vaya al cine y me tape los ojos para no verte montándotelo con otro, que cada vez que sea consciente de que medio planeta está viéndole las tetas a mi novia y me dé un ataque de nervios y que cada vez que te monte una escena, cada vez que algo de eso pase, quiero que tengas presente, que detrás de toda esa histeria, está tu novia, orgullosa por lo que has logrado y de que todo el mundo pueda darse cuenta de todo lo que vales por fin. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Di, y sé que vas a hacer una gran actuación en las tres películas. – dijo mirándola fijamente, con un brillo que cegaba a Dianna, la cual no pudo evitar juntar sus labios con los de sus novia intensamente.

D: Por ahora solo es una película. Si funciona, ya se verán las otras dos.

L: Se harán te lo aseguro. El mundo entero está loco con esos libros y cuando vean a la protagonista más todavía. – dijo sacándole otra sonrisa por su confianza. – Pero sabes que esta película trae cosas que no te van a gustar mucho, ¿verdad?

D: ¿A qué te refieres?

L: A que con esta película vas a estar en el punto de mira.

D: Ya lo he pensado también… - dijo torciendo el gesto.

L: Vas a ser más conocida de lo que ya eres y los paparazzi y los periodistas querrán saber todo de ti… Y eso va a pasar en cuanto se dé la noticia de quienes son los protagonistas. - dijo sabiendo que aquella parte era la menos agradable de todo.

D: Me da miedo eso… El estar tan expuesta a los medios, el no tener el control ni la privacidad de mi vida… Y tengo miedo porque esto también te afecta a ti. Si ya es difícil ahora, imagínate cuando esto se venga encima… Yo no tengo paciencia para eso. No soy como tú, no sé poner una sonrisa mientras me molestan cuando estoy tomando algo con mis amigos como esta tarde… No me gusta que invadan mi espacio personal.

L: Pues vas a tener que tragar… Sé que te va a costar, pero yo voy a estar contigo, apoyándote en todo lo que pueda. Y si por casualidad no nos pillan durante nuestro viaje a Bora Bora… intentaremos que no lo hagan hasta que nosotras lo decidamos. Pero quiero seguir como hasta ahora, sin tensiones, sin agobios y sin presiones de nadie. Hacer lo que nos apetezca pero con cuidado cuando estemos juntas.

D: ¿Entonces vas a estar ahí, en lo bueno y en lo malo?

L: Siempre. Esta relación es de dos.

D: Pues entonces ya no le tengo miedo a nada… - dijo dándole un beso.

L: ¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo? – preguntó inocentemente.

D: Si, sí que lo estoy. – dijo intentando separarse de ella, pero la morena no le dejó. – No quiero que te vayas mientras estamos discutiendo algo. Hemos quedado en hablar las cosas, en solucionarlas como personas civilizadas y lo de esta tarde ha sido un desastre.

L: Mi amor, me he ido porque no quería seguir discutiendo. – le explicó.

D: Pero tenemos que saber hablar…

L: Mira, en ese momento estábamos haciendo de todo menos hablar… Y si me hubiera quedado hubiera dicho alguna cosa de la que me hubiera arrepentido. Así que prefiero irme, darme un respiro, pensar las cosas con frialdad y luego venir a acabar de hablar. Lo siento, pero voy a seguir haciéndolo…

D: Pero no quiero que te vayas… No sé dónde vas y empiezo a pensar cosas raras… Y no puedo llamarte porque estoy cabreada contigo… Así que si quieres tomar distancia de la situación, te vas a la habitación a pensar, creo que esa distancia está bien… - dijo como una niña pequeña, cosa que hizo reír a Lea.

L: No tienes que pensar cosas raras. Cuando me voy, me voy a mi casa, me desahogo con la gata y luego llamo a Jon para que me haga ver las cosas tal y como son… Luego espero que mi novia venga a por mí preocupada, pero viendo que ni siquiera llama soy yo la que viene hasta su casa a pedirle perdón… Así que perdóname porque no quiero empezar las vacaciones peleadas… - le pidió.

D: Bueno… quedas perdonada… - dijo sonriendo, ganándose un beso de Lea.

L: Pues ya que he conseguido tu perdón, me voy, que la gente normal trabaja, no como tu… - dijo intentando levantarse, algo que Dianna impidió sujetándola.

D: Es tarde, quédate. – dijo poniéndose de rodillas en la cama y empezando a desvestir a Lea que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

L: Di, voy a irme. No tengo ropa para mañana y no vamos a hacer el amor… Mañana tengo que despertarme temprano. – dijo viendo que seguía quitando prendas de su cuerpo.

D: No quiero hacer el amor. Bueno, si quiero, pero quiero que rindas en tu último día de rodaje, ya habrá tiempo de hacer el amor en Bora Bora. Y si no tienes ropa, mañana te pones ropa mía o te levantas antes y pasas por tu casa a cambiarte. – dijo una vez la había dejado en ropa interior.

L: ¿Vas a levantarte conmigo mañana? – preguntó metiéndose entre las sabanas con Dianna, pegándose a ella para entrar en calor.

D: No, yo no tengo que madrugar… - dijo sonriendo.

L: Que poco me quieres… - se quejó haciéndose la indignada.

D: Nada, no te quiero nada. – dijo divertida mientras le daba un beso en el cuello, haciendo reír a Lea, poniendo fin a aquel día, antesala de su viaje y que había acabado de la mejor forma posible, con los problemas solucionados y ellas felices, durmiendo una al lado de la otra.


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPÍTULO 34**

En el paraíso. Ese era el lugar donde creían estar tanto Lea como Dianna, en el mismísimo paraíso. Sus vacaciones allí habían empezado hacía tres días y estaban encantadas. Aquel lugar rebosaba tranquilidad, paz, serenidad y lo más importante para ellas privacidad. Iban bastante inseguras con lo que podrían encontrarse allí, pero en esos tres días se pudieron dar cuenta de que aquella isla era un fortín donde era imposible que los paparazzi las fotografiaran sin que ellas lo supieran en el caso de haber conseguido dar con ellas.

Pero aquello era imposible. Dianna era experta en pasar desapercibida para la prensa. Sabía mantener su privacidad intacta en cuanto salía de Los Angeles y esta vez Lea estaba siguiendo su ejemplo. Dejó un último mensaje en twitter mintiendo en un día sobre la finalización del rodaje, por lo que si algún fotógrafo pensaba ir detrás de ella, llegaba un día tarde.

Y a partir de aquí, se les perdía la pista a ambas. Nada de mensajes en redes sociales y nada de chivatazos de managers. Y eso las tenía en un estado de calma casi total, ya que nunca conseguían despegarse totalmente de aquella especie de paranoia de pensar que las pillarían en cualquier momento, ya fuera en Bora Bora, en Los Angeles o Nueva York.

Además, a todo eso se le sumaba que los turistas como ellas que se encontraban allí, eran la gran mayoría empresarios. Algunos con familias, otros con amantes y otros solos, pero lo importante era que todos iban a lo suyo, por lo que habían pasado totalmente desapercibidas, nadie parecía haberlas reconocido. No importaba del país que fueran o a que se dedicaban, se limitaban a mostrarse amables, mantener una pequeña charla de la isla y punto.

Bora Bora las estaba haciendo libres y lo estaban disfrutando cada segundo. No hacía falta que estuvieran en la intimidad de su bungalow, las típicas estancias sobre el agua que hacían de habitaciones totalmente independientes para los huéspedes, para demostrar su amor. El primer día se mostraron más tímidas y recatadas, pero el segundo, ya habían visto que no hacía falta. ¿Les apetecía caminar de la mano? Lo hacían. ¿Sentían la necesidad de besarse? Lo hacían.

Y allí se encontraban, en el inicio de su tercer día de vacaciones más felices que nunca. Acababan de desayunar en la misma habitación y Lea ya estaba lista, esperando a Dianna que se encontraba en el baño, terminando de ponerse el bikini y de lavarse los dientes.

L: Mi amor, voy saliendo para preguntar dónde podemos ir hoy ¿vale? – le informó a punto de salir, recibiendo un sonido extraño de la rubia con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, lo que supuso que era un "vale".

Lea preguntó por algo en concreto de lo que ya le habían hablado. Los dos días anteriores, habían hecho algunas excursiones disfrutando de algunas playas y de la fauna de la zona, pero aquel día sería exclusivo de playa para ellas. Así que cuando Dianna llegó para encontrarse con ella, solo le quedó seguir a su novia sin saber a dónde, ya que la morena ya lo había arreglado todo antes de que llegara.

Era una playa, paradisiaca como todas las que había allí, pero no sabía que tenía de especial o que la hacía especial para Lea.

D: Cariño, ¿este es el sitio súper especial? – le preguntó cuándo ya se habían deshecho de su ropa, quedando ambas en bikini.

L: Si, ¿a ti no te lo parece? – le preguntó acercándose a ella y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, mirándola a través de las gafas de sol.

D: Es una playa… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo una mueca con la boca.

L: Estamos en Bora Bora ¿Qué esperabas, que te llevara a un museo? – preguntó irónica.

D: Que graciosa eres… - dijo mientras fingía reírse. – Me refiero a que es una playa, parecida a las que hemos visto estos días… ¿Qué tiene de especial?

L: Mira a tu alrededor. – le dijo sin soltarla de sus brazos. Dianna le hizo caso y movió la cabeza a los lados para luego volver a centrarse en la morena y gesticular con la cabeza y sus ojos para que le dijera de una vez que tenía la playa, porque a ella le parecía igual a las demás. – Que no hay nadie, Di, que estamos solas. – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco por lo poco avispada que estaba su novia. – Esta playa es hoy solo para nosotras, tenemos exclusividad. – dijo ilusionada.

D: ¿De verdad? – preguntó incrédula, mirando otra vez y comprobando que efectivamente, allí solo estaban ellas.

L: De verdad. – dijo dándole un beso en los labios, separándose de ella con una sonrisa traviesa que causó otra por parte de la rubia, aunque no tan provocadora como la de Lea.

Después de aquella aclaración, se pusieron el protector solar que no las estaba abandonando en sus vacaciones y se tumbaron al sol, dispuestas a coger el color de piel que solo el sol podía ofrecerles.

D: ¿Cómo sabías que se podía pedir la exclusividad de la playa? – preguntó girando su cabeza para poder mirarla.

L: Me lo dijo Ian.

D: ¿Ian? – preguntó sorprendida. - ¿Ian Somerhalder?

L: Si, Ian Somerhalder, tu nuevo compañero. – dijo riéndose por la cara de la rubia. – Hace un tiempo me comentó que solía venir aquí a pasar sus vacaciones. La prensa los está persiguiendo todo el año a él y Nina y para darse un respiro vienen aquí. Cuando empecé a preparar el viaje, lo llamé para estar segura de que tendríamos privacidad y me garantizó que era lo mejor. Él ya ha estado unas cuantas veces y nunca lo han pillado, no hay ni una foto. Y como sabía con quién iba a hacer el viaje, me informó muy amablemente de que podíamos pedir estar solas en la playa…

D: ¿Ian sabe que tú y yo…? – preguntó señalado a las dos.

L: Si…

D: Pero si cuando me lo presentaste le dijiste que era tu amiga…

L: Pero lo he visto más veces y un día me dejó caer que lo sabía, que la forma en que nos mirábamos o sonreíamos no era de amigas… ¿Cambia tus planes de rodaje con él que tenga esa información? – le preguntó arrugando la frente.

D: No, para nada. Mejor. – dijo cogiendo su mano y dándole un beso. – Uno menos con el que fingir. Me ayudará.

Habían pasado algunas horas y Lea estaba escuchando música, mientras Dianna boca abajo, leía uno de sus inseparables libros. Lea giró su cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír y que una idea pícara cruzara su mente al ver de aquel modo a su novia, enseñándole el trasero sin ser consciente de lo que provocaba en ella. Tener a Dianna casi todo el día en bikini estaba ocasionando estragos en sus hormonas, que estaban más revolucionadas de lo normal. Así que se acercó sigilosamente a ella y en un rápido movimiento desato la parte de arriba del bikini de la rubia y se puso sobre su espalda, poniendo una rodilla a cada lado.

D: ¡Wow! ¿Qué haces? – preguntó exaltada al sentir a Lea tras ella, tratándose de levantar y volver a atar el bikini. Pero era imposible, Lea estaba encima de ella impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

L: Echarte crema. No te has echado en la espalda… - dijo empezando a besar su nuca y descendiendo poco a poco por toda la columna.

D: ¿Y la crema? – preguntó haciendo otro intento inútil por levantarse.

L: Bueno, teniéndome a mí, no te va a hacer falta crema… - dijo volviendo a ascender con sus besos por toda su espalda, pasando sus manos por ambos costados de Dianna, que al notar las manos de Lea en los laterales de sus pechos, demasiado cerca de una zona peligrosa, dio un respingo.

D: ¡Lea! Nos pueden ver. – dijo nerviosa, esta vez sí, levantándose y alejándose de ella como podía, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba su bikini para que no se viera nada más de lo debido.

L: Estamos solas mi amor. – dijo levantándose y acercándose a ella.

D: No te acerques. – dijo nerviosa, abrochándose la parte superior. – Puede venir algún trabajador del hotel… y pillarnos. – dijo llevándose una mano al pecho al imaginarse la situación. Al verla, Lea no pudo más que reír a carcajadas por la histeria de Dianna. – Dios, me voy al agua… Sola. Tengo demasiada calor… – dijo al ver que iba detrás de ella con una sonrisa que le indicaba que no se había rendido.

La rubia necesitaba refrescarse un poco después de aquello. No podía negar que se había excitado con los besos y las pocas caricias que Lea le había dedicado, pero no era el lugar. A su novia se le estaba yendo la cabeza, pensaba Dianna metida en el agua, sin percatarse que después de haber estado observándola unos minutos sentada en la arena, Lea se dirigía a ella.

L: Buhh. – dijo abrazándola por la espalda al llegar a su altura y ver que la rubia no se había dado cuenta de su cercanía por estar en su mundo.

D: Lea, no. He dicho que no. – dijo revolviéndose para alejarse de ella.

L: No voy a hacer nada, relájate. – le susurró al oído, logrando al instante lo que había pedido, que Dianna se relajara. – Solo quiero darme un baño contigo.

D: Eso espero. – dijo girándose, quedando frente a Lea que la miraba todavía divertida. – Me pones demasiado nerviosa con una simple caricia… - dijo tragando grueso, pasando sus brazos por su cuello, mientras Lea mantenía sus manos en su cintura, cubiertas por el agua que llegaba a la altura de sus pechos.

L: Me gusta ponerte nerviosa… - dijo sonriendo sobre sus labios antes de darle un intenso beso. – Tú también me pones a mí… Nerviosa digo… - decía mientras dejaba pequeños besos en la cara a la rubia, que se dejaba hacer al antojo de la morena, la cual después de unos segundos, volvía a atrapar sus labios, pero esta vez, dejando entrar a sus lenguas en el juego. Juego en el que entró completamente una Dianna completamente entregada hasta que sintió la mano de Lea en su entrepierna.

D: ¡Lea! – se quejó separándose de ella, soltando un suspiro. – Me has dicho que no.

L: Mi amor, estamos solas… - dijo volviendo a acercarla a ella, besando su cuello. – No va a venir nadie. Vamos a disfrutar de esta playa… No seas antigua. - seguía diciendo, tratando de convencerla mientras acariciaba su espalda.

D: No soy antigua, pero es que nos van a pillar. ¿Y si viene un helicóptero y nos ve? ¿O hay un paparazzi y nos pillan? – preguntaba negando con la cabeza ante una incrédula Lea, que veía como ese día, su novia se había levantado llena de paranoias y más drama que la mismísima Rachel Berry.

L: Vamos a ver… ¿Tú ves algún helicóptero? – preguntó, viendo como la rubia negaba. – Y tampoco hay fotógrafos. Además, no te importa besarme ¿Qué más da?

D: ¿Cómo que qué más da? Mucho. No es lo mismo que nos pillen besándonos, que haciendo el amor, Lea. – le explicó como si verdaderamente la morena no la entendiera. – Es que publican fotos de nosotras haciendo el amor y entraría por la puerta grande a rodar la película… - dijo medio divertida por la hipotética situación, haciendo reír a Lea.

L: Eres una cobarde… - dijo dándole un último beso en el cuello, sintiendo la sal del mar en él y separándose de ella para poder hundirse en el mar, intentando calmar su cuerpo del fallido intento de su primera experiencia con el sexo en un lugar público.

D: No soy cobarde. Solo intento poner un poco de cordura viendo que mi novia no sabe lo que es eso. –se defendió cuando la vio salir a flote otra vez. – Intento que la desesperada de Lea Michele no me viole. – dijo divertida.

L: ¿Qué yo que? – preguntó indignada. – Yo no estoy desesperada y mucho menos intento violarte. Yo todo lo que hago es con consentimiento. – dijo echándole agua en la cara.

D: Ya… - dijo riéndose por provocar el enfado tan rápido en la morena.

L: Vamos a ver quién está más desesperada de aquí a que nos vayamos y quien viola a quien. Porque no pienso dejar que toques este cuerpo en lo que queda de viaje. – dijo saliendo del agua con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Dianna se quedó en el agua riéndose, sin saber si aquello iba en serio o no. Era imposible que aquello fuera verdad, pensaba viendo como Lea se volvía a sentar al sol para secarse. Ella no tardó en seguirla y colocarse tras ella para rodearla con sus brazos, inspirando el olor del pelo de la morena con los ojos cerrados, inconfundible incluso por encima del olor del mar.

D: No te enfades. – le pidió dándole un tierno beso en el cuello.

L: No estoy enfadada. – dijo poniendo sus manos encima de las de la rubia, que rodeaban su barriga.

D: ¿Entonces porque has dicho eso? – preguntó sabiendo que decía la verdad, que no estaba enfadada.

L: Porque eso sí es verdad… Voy a demostrarte que no soy una desesperada. No vamos a hacer nada, pero no estoy enfadada contigo, cariño. – dijo acariciando sus manos, sonriendo de medio lado, notando como el corazón de la rubia empezaba a latir más deprisa al tener su cabeza apoyada en su pecho y escuchándola tragar grueso. Dianna sabía muy bien que ahí, Lea también estaba siendo sincera.

D: Te quiero… - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, dejando un beso en su cabeza y apoyando la suya en ella, soltando un largo suspiro, esperando que esa decisión fuera pasajera y su novia la dejara disfrutar como llevaban haciendo las dos noches anteriores.

L: Yo también te quiero, Lady Di… - le respondió, quedando las dos en silencio, contemplando el inmenso mar cristalino ante ellas, respirando la sensación de paz, libertad y bienestar mezclada con la brisa del mar que aquel paisaje les regalaba.


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPÍTULO 35**

Frustración. Total y absoluta frustración era lo que llevaba sintiendo Dianna dos noches, plantándose en la tercera totalmente desesperada. En un primer momento, no quiso creer a Lea, pero la morena no mentía. Se había mantenido firme en su decisión y cada vez que la rubia la había buscado con la intención de intimar, ella no estaba disponible.

Aquella no era la mejor situación para estar a pan y agua. Pasar el día pegada a Lea y gran parte del tiempo con un bikini que la volvía loca y unas temperaturas bastante altas en aquella isla, no era lo mejor para controlarse. En realidad no tenía por qué controlarse, en teoría, esas vacaciones supondrían una luna de miel donde recuperar el tiempo perdido durante todo ese año, pero Lea parecía que no lo veía de esa manera.

La primera noche, después de llegar de la playa, Lea había puesto como argumento estar demasiado cansada, a pesar de haber estado tirada en la playa todo el día, por lo que a Dianna le quedó claro que su novia no bromeaba con el tema de no dejarse tocar en lo que quedaba de vacaciones. Pero la rubia no se había rendido, así que una vez más, la noche siguiente, hizo su gran intento.

L: ¿Qué haces? – preguntó metida ya en la cama, sintiendo las manos de Dianna acariciar su abdomen y dar suaves besos en su cuello.

D: ¿Tu qué crees? – respondió con otra pregunta en su oído, en un susurro, aprovechando para morder suavemente el lóbulo de la morena, que no pudo evitar que se le erizara la piel.

L: Es que me duele la cabeza, cariño… Lo siento. – dijo con una fingida sonrisa inocente, apartando sus manos de su abdomen y mirándola como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida.

D: ¿En serio esa es tu excusa? – preguntó sin saber si reírse o indignarse.

L: Parece que he tomado demasiado sol hoy… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Otro día será… - dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios para acostarse definitivamente, dándole la espalda para que la rubia no pudiera ver la sonrisa que se le escapaba. Dianna dejó escapar el aire por su boca con una sonrisa incrédula, teniéndose que levantar y salir a la terraza de aquel gran bungalow a tomar un poco de aire. Ya eran dos noches que se quedaba con las ganas y no sabía si aguantaría una tercera.

Y allí estaba ella, en esa tercera noche y en ese mismo bungalow. Habían pasado el día aprendiendo a bucear para poder ver la espectacular fauna marina del lugar, viendo cosas increíbles y disfrutando de aquellas nuevas actividades. En ese momento, Dianna estaba sentada en la cama. Se acababa de dar una ducha y se encontraba únicamente con el albornoz, esperando a que la morena acabara su baño y poder arreglarse para ir a cenar. En otra ocasión, hubieran compartido aquella ducha o el jacuzzi del que disponía la habitación, pero viendo como Lea no daba su brazo a torcer con el tema del sexo, prefirió ni siquiera intentarlo. No tenía ganas de cenar habiéndose quedado con otro tipo de apetito.

Así que optó por coger el portátil y buscar si había salido algún tipo de información sobre ellas mientras esperaba. Lo había hecho todos los días y ninguno encontró nada, agradeciendo su suerte y aumentando su confianza para mostrarse natural junto a Lea, para demostrarle su amor las veinticuatro horas del día, no solo encerradas entre cuatro paredes.

En vez de empezar a vestirse, se quedó entretenida con su blog, viendo las actualizaciones de sus compañeros, sin darse cuenta que el agua había dejado de caer, indicando que Lea había dado por finalizada su ducha. Unos minutos después, la morena salía del baño igual que ella, con el albornoz como única prenda y el pelo mojado y poniendo su pierna encima de la cama para echarse crema y así hidratar su piel.

Dianna no quería apartar su vista de la pantalla, sabía que si lo hacía su autocontrol se iría bien lejos. Pero era superior a sus fuerzas. El cuerpo de Lea la llamaba a gritos, así que no tardó ni dos minutos en fijar sus ojos en ella, tragando con dificultad al imaginarse lo que había debajo de aquel albornoz por lo que la morena con la pierna en alto dejaba intuir. Nada.

L: ¿Te has echado crema en la cara? – le preguntó, ya que ese día la rubia se había quemado un poco la cara, provocando una leve rojez en sus pómulos y nariz que a Lea se le hacía irresistible.

D: Si…

L: ¿Te duele? – le preguntó pasando su pulgar por la zona roja.

D: Solo si hago así. – dijo arrugando la nariz, provocando una suave risa en su novia por la cara que ponía.

L: ¿Somos portada en alguna revista o nuestro secreto está a salvo? – le preguntó mientras seguía extendiendo la crema por su piel, viendo satisfecha lo que provocaba en Dianna.

D: No, estamos a salvo por ahora. – dijo sin apartar la vista de ella, hipnotizada por el movimiento de las manos de la morena.

L: Cariño, empieza a vestirte anda. Se nos va a hacer tarde. – dijo cambiando su pierna para empezar a hidratar la otra.

Dianna le hizo caso. Se levantó de la cama y dejó el portátil en una mesa de la habitación, pero sus intenciones no eran vestirse ni mucho menos. Se acercó a Lea por detrás, pegando su cuerpo al de ella y pasando sus manos por su cintura para rodearla.

D: Estás muy sexy así. – le susurró, dejando notar su voz un poco más ronca de lo normal, producto de la excitación que sentía únicamente por mirar a su novia. – Creo que no vamos a vestirnos… - dijo llevando una de sus manos al cordón atado que mantenía el albornoz de la morena cerrado.

L: Quietecita. – dijo sujetando su mano y dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a cara. – Cariño, no vamos a…

D: ¿Hoy que toca? – la cortó, sabiendo lo que venía. - ¿Estás muy cansada de no hacer nada o te duele algo? – preguntó haciendo un aspaviento con sus manos, totalmente impotente por la actitud de su novia. – El primer día tuvo gracia, pero al tercero te aseguro que deja de tenerla, Lea. ¿Qué, que excusa tienes? – dijo con las manos en las caderas.

L: Ninguna, que no me apetece. – dijo mientras hacía un esfuerzo por no reírse, viendo como su novia ya empezaba a no aguantar la situación. Dianna se quedó con la boca abierta por la contestación, pero a los pocos segundos reaccionó.

D: Y una mierda.

L: Esa boca… - le advirtió.

D: Tú tienes tantas ganas de que nos acostemos como yo. – dijo mientras la señalaba, ignorando el reproche de la morena. – Quiero que me eches un polvo ahora mismo. – dijo en un tono autoritario, haciendo que Lea la mirara divertida y levantando una ceja, ya que la rubia pocas veces hablaba de esa forma. - Me he pasado casi un año sin tocarte, sin poder acariciarte ni hacerte el amor y no pienso desaprovechar ni un momento para recuperar ese tiempo por tonterías. Fue una broma lo que te dije el otro día… Además, no me importaría que estuvieras desesperada, porque yo lo estoy. Estoy desesperada por poder hacer el amor contigo a cualquier hora y a cualquier minuto y aquí podemos hacerlo, pero en la intimidad, no en medio de una playa. Podría pasarme la vida haciéndote el amor y no me cansaría jamás. – dijo acercándose a Lea, que ya la miraba conmovida por sus palabras, convencida ya de dejar aquella tontería a un lado.

L: Estás un poco obsesionada con el sexo ¿no? – dijo totalmente entregada a ella.

D: Estoy obsesionada contigo… Te quiero y me encanta hacer el amor contigo… Eres adictiva… - dijo acariciando su mejilla y pegando sus cuerpos. - Así que ahora mismo, en este momento, aquí y ahora, te exijo que me hagas el amor.

No hizo falta más. Lea se tiró a por los labios de Dianna, comenzando un beso totalmente salvaje que las dejó sin respiración tan rápido como encendió sus cuerpos. La rubia no perdió ni un segundo en desabrochar el albornoz de Lea, mientras la morena hacía lo mismo con ella, dirigiéndose ya a la cama para caer en ella completamente desnudas. Consiguieron colocarse en ella entre besos y caricias, luchando por el control de la situación y saliendo vencedora Dianna, que se colocaba encima de su novia para empezar a repartir besos por todo su cuerpo, lamiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso y haciendo las delicias de Lea, que lejos de quedarse quieta, volvía a dirigir los besos de Dianna a su boca, aprovechando el momento para poder acariciar cada porción de piel que existía en el cuerpo de la rubia.

Cuando Dianna llevó los besos al cuello de la morena, esta consiguió llevar su mano al centro de la rubia, empezando a acariciar superficialmente para sorpresa de su novia, que dejaba de besar su cuello para soltar un jadeo muy cerca del oído de la morena. Aquel jadeo, le hizo ponerse las pilas. Había conseguido excitarla más todavía y dado ganas de regalarle a Dianna un orgasmo cuanto antes. Quería escuchar como su novia llegaba a lo más alto después de habérselo pedido. Así que sin abandonar su mano de aquella zona, se incorporó para quedar sentada en la cama, haciendo que la rubia también quedara sentada frente a ella. Pasó sus piernas por encima de las de Dianna que ya las había abierto para darle total libertad a la morena y se acercó más a ella, sujetándola con la mano libre por la espalda para mantenerla cerca.

En cuanto cogió la posición, no perdió más tiempo, volvió a mover su mano en la entrepierna de Dianna mientras lamía sus pechos, notando como la rubia pasaba sus labios por su clavícula, la cual mordió al sentir como Lea entraba en ella sin previo aviso. Movimientos certeros, decididos, acompasados con sus caderas que la hicieron explotar en cuestión de minutos, quedando con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Lea, intentando recuperar la calma con la ayuda de la morena, que poco a poco frenaba los movimientos y la abrazaba, pegándola totalmente a ella, reconfortándola, tranquilizándola al sentir los espasmos que se sucedían por el cuerpo de la rubia.

Quedaron así un par de minutos. En silencio. Sentadas y abrazadas. Con Lea acariciando su espalda de arriba abajo y Dianna dando suaves besos en su cuello. Pero en cuanto recuperó la compostura, aquellos besos dejaron de ser tan suaves para volverse provocadores.

D: Te quiero. – dijo con sus manos en su rostro, mirándola a los ojos, dejándole ver ese verde intenso después del amor. Y recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta, besó sus labios.

Un beso lento mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la espalda de la morena y la volvía a tumbar en la cama, volviendo a quedar ella encima, con el control, con el derecho y la facilidad de poder tocar todo su cuerpo sin problema. Aprovechando la posición, acarició todo a su paso, pechos, cintura y piernas, sobretodo piernas, aquellas que la volvían loca en aquel cuerpo tan pequeño y todo esto sin deshacer el beso, sin dejar de jugar con sus lenguas.

Estaba acariciando su muslo por la parte interior, sintiendo como la respiración de Lea se volvía agitada solo de imaginarse lo que venía. En cuanto puso su mano en la entrepierna, Lea dejó escapar un gemido sobre la boca de Dianna, que no daba tregua a los besos, empezando a acariciar el clítoris de su novia, que arqueaba su espalda al sentirla. La rubia no frenó, intensificó las caricias en aquella zona, notando como a la morena le quedaba muy poco para llegar a lo más alto, así que cuando acabó con las caricias en el centro de Lea de forma brusca, llevando su mano a uno de sus pechos, Lea se quejó.

L: No… - suspiró, sintiendo como Dianna había retirado su mano cuando estaba tan cerca de lo que quería. – Di, no juegues… No puedes dejarme a medias… - dijo con la voz entrecortada, suplicante.

D: No voy a dejarte a medias. – dijo bajando sus besos por la mandíbula hasta el cuello, pasando su lengua, mordiendo. – Solo quiero disfrutar de ti… Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo… - le susurró en el oído.

L: Quiero disfrutar ya. Estaba tan cerca… - se lamentó.

D: Shh… - la silenció con un beso. – No te desconcentres. – dijo para seguir su camino de besos.

Iba bajando poco a poco, sin prisa, saboreando aquel cuerpo que sacaba lo mejor de ella, entreteniéndose varios minutos en lamer su pecho mientras acariciaba el otro, notando en ellos la excitación que tenía su morena, que solo conseguía gemir con cada paseo de su lengua. Fue bajando por su abdomen, besando todas y cada una de las zonas que iba encontrando a su paso, quedándose un rato más en la zona marcada por un tatuaje que tenía en su pelvis, haciendo desesperar a la morena por la cercanía al lugar donde verdaderamente la quería. Y consiguió hacerla resoplar cuando se saltó su entrepierna para pasar a sus piernas, a sus muslos, sonriendo por la frustración de la morena.

No la hizo esperar más. Lentamente abrió más sus piernas, mirándola mientras se abría paso hasta ella, llevando su lengua a su centro y sus manos a sus caderas para mantenerlas quietas, escuchando palabras sin sentido mezcladas con jadeos por parte de la morena, que veía cada vez más cerca el orgasmo que tanto deseaba. Pero una vez más, la rubia la dejó con las ganas, separándose de ella, quedando de rodillas en la cama y mirándola, viendo el sufrimiento y el enfado que iba en aumento de su novia.

L: Otra vez no. ¡Acaba de una maldita vez, Di! – gritó desesperada, viendo la sonrisa burlona de la rubia.

D: Todavía no.

L: Pues termino yo. – dijo ya totalmente desatada.

Necesitaba llegar ya y viendo que su novia no tenía intención de hacerlo o al menos no tan rápido como ella deseaba, acabó llevando su propia mano a su centro, tocándose ella misma bajo la atenta mirada de Dianna, a la cual se le iban a salir los ojos de las orbitas ante aquella imagen, notando como se le secaba la garganta por completo y saliendo del shock al escuchar otro gemido de la morena.

D: Un día de estos vas a matarme… - dijo con la voz totalmente ronca, frenando la mano de la morena. – No hagas eso. Soy yo la que te hace el amor… - dijo todavía con su mano aferrada a la suya, colocándose entre las piernas de Lea de forma estratégica para que sus centros totalmente húmedos, quedaran conectados. – Me has vuelto loca… - dijo con su cara pegada a la suya, para acto seguido besarla.

Un beso desenfrenado mientras empezaba un suave balanceo, creando fricción entre ellas y arrancando un gemido a ambas. Lea la sostenía por la espalda, acompañando el movimiento de la rubia mientras se sentían una misma persona en aquella posición. Pero otra vez, Dianna frenó sus movimientos instantes antes de que Lea consiguiera llegar, quitándole la idea de llegar juntas al orgasmo.

La morena estaba en el límite. Sentía todo su cuerpo en una tensión absoluta y necesitaba liberarlo. Aquel quiero y no puedo la mantenía en ese momento con las emociones a flor de piel, queriendo llorar por la frustración y sintiendo las caricias de Dianna más intensas que nunca mientras movía sus manos por su cuerpo.

La rubia ya no se frenó. Volvió a recorrer su cuerpo de arriba abajo, llegando hasta la intimidad de Lea, volviendo a empezar los movimientos con su lengua, con dedicación, esta vez acompañado por sus dedos, que por primera vez en la noche, llegaban a lo más profundo de la morena, haciéndola gritar, provocándole el orgasmo más intenso, placentero y profundo que había sentido en su vida, sintiéndose más viva que nunca, notando como todas y cada una de las articulaciones de su cuerpo se retorcían bajo Dianna, que segundos después, dejó un pequeño mordisco en su clítoris como colofón a aquello.

Lea no sabía por dónde venía, pero al sentir los dientes de la rubia ahí, hizo que encadenara un segundo orgasmo sin ni siquiera haberse acabado el primero. Aquello era demasiado. Jamás había experimentado aquel cúmulo de sensaciones tan extremas como en ese momento, sintiendo como podría tocar el mismísimo cielo si quisiera.

L: Dios… Eso ha sido… alucinante… - dijo en un susurro, exhausta y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, siendo consciente de que la rubia se había tumbado a su lado y la miraba con una sonrisa mientras le retiraba algunos mechones de pelo de la cara. – Es el mejor orgasmo que he tenido en mi vida… - dijo casi sin voz, ensanchando la sonrisa de la rubia al escucharla.

D: Tus dos mejores orgasmos… - la corrigió. – No creas que no he notado el segundo. – dijo con una sonrisa soberbia, haciendo reír a Lea.

Durante unos segundos, se quedaron en silencio, mirándose la una a la otra con una sonrisa, dando tiempo a la morena a recuperar la respiración, lo que le estaba costando un poco más de la cuenta por aquella explosión de sensaciones.

L: Si llego a saber que dejándote a pan y agua dos días me ibas a hacer esto, lo hubiera hecho antes. – bromeó, haciendo que la rubia pusiera los ojos en blanco mientras negaba con la cabeza.

D: Ni se te ocurra volver a rechazarme más. Al menos en unas vacaciones donde te pases el día entero en bikini. – dijo provocando media sonrisa en Lea, que le acariciaba el cuello, llegando hasta su nuca y dejando caricias distraídas en esa zona. – Esto era algo que te debía… Te prometí que te recompensaría por haberte dejado a medias aquel día. Así que deuda saldada, has tenido un dos por uno en orgasmos. – dijo riéndose.

L: Ha sido la mejor recompensa que podrías haberme dado… - dijo dándole un suave beso.

D: Y eso que no has parado de quejarte…

L: ¡Porque no podía más! – se defendió. – Pero ahora que se cómo acaba la cosa, quiero uno de estos al menos una vez por semana. – dijo con una sonrisa divertida, haciendo que Dianna riera a carcajadas. – No te rías, hablo en serio.

D: Ya veremos, mi amor… Se puede negociar si eso va a servir para que no te olvides de lo buena que soy en la cama y no me castigues sin sexo. – dijo besando su cuello y provocando cosquillas en Lea, que feliz, reía entre los brazos de su novia.


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPÍTULO 36**

Llegaba el final de sus vacaciones. Nueve días que habían pasado volando, pero a las chicas se les acababa el tiempo de descanso. Al día siguiente debían coger el vuelo de vuelta a Los Angeles y volver a lo de siempre, a esconderse, a no poder expresarse como les apetecía. Pero al menos, les quedaba una noche más en aquella isla, dispuestas a aprovecharla, empezando por la cena en el restaurante.

L: Creo que nunca te he visto tan morena. – le comentó cuando ya había terminado con su plato. – De hecho, creo que nunca te había visto en un tono que no fuera el blanco leche. – dijo burlándose.

D: ¿Qué le pasa a mi blanco leche? – se quejó limpiándose con una servilleta. – Hasta ahora no te habías quejado de mi tono de piel.

L: Ni me quejo, pero estás guapa así.

D: O sea que antes no estaba guapa… - dijo bromeando.

L: Deja de decir cosas que no han salido de mi boca. Siempre estás guapa, pero con el moreno te resalta más el verde de tus ojos y sabes que es una de mis debilidades… - dijo sonriéndole.

D: Sabes cómo tenerme contenta… - dijo inclinando su cabeza y sonriendo, consiguiendo media sonrisa de una Lea divertida, la cual sabía muy bien que aquello era cierto.

L: ¿Te lo has pasado bien? – le preguntó cuándo el camarero retiró los platos.

D: Como nunca. – dijo con una sonrisa. – Necesitaba este tiempo contigo… Ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños. – dijo cogiendo su mano y dejando un beso en ella, provocando una sonrisa coqueta de Lea.

L: Me alegro que sea así. Parece que estamos en otro mundo ¿verdad?

D: Si… - dijo sonriéndole tiernamente. – Tengo algo que darte. – le informó metiendo una mano en el pequeño bolsillo de su vestido.

L: ¿El qué?

D: Dame tu mano. – le pidió extendiendo la suya.

L: ¿Me vas a pedir matrimonio, mi amor? Ponte de rodillas al menos. – le dijo divertida mientras ponía su mano junto con la de su novia encima de la mesa.

D: No, eso te toca hacerlo a ti… - dijo riéndose suavemente al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

L: Entonces no nos casaremos nunca…

D: Una pena… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros con fingida resignación, haciendo reír a Lea.

Dianna aprovechó para sujetar la mano de Lea con una y con la otra colocar en uno de sus dedos algo que debería haber estado ahí siempre. La morena se quedó viendo aquel pequeño detalle unos segundos con un brillo en los ojos especial, para luego dirigir su vista a Dianna, que la miraba tiernamente y con media sonrisa.

L: ¿Cómo lo has encontrado? – preguntó volviendo a mirar el anillo, aquel que le regaló la rubia años atrás como símbolo de su amor.

D: Bueno… No eres muy buena escondiendo cosas. – dijo acariciando su pelo. – Unos días antes de venir, abrí el cajón para coger una camiseta y estaba ahí, en el fondo, pero visible. – explicó recordando cómo fue. – Y viendo que tú no te decides a ponértelo otra vez, he pensado que podría ponértelo yo…

L: No sabía si era correcto que me lo volviera a poner… No quería incomodarte poniéndomelo cuando no he respetado ese "Tuya para siempre"…

D: Quiero que lo lleves, no me incomoda. Fue un regalo y lo hice para que lo utilizaras… - dijo acariciando su mano para tranquilizarla.

L: ¿Tu no…? ¿Tiraste el tuyo? – preguntó insegura, mirando la mano de la rubia, comprobando que no estaba su anillo como llevaba pasando más de un año.

D: Faltó poco para que enterrara el anillo y a ti detrás, debajo de tierra… - bromeó con una sonrisa. – Pero por muy cabreada o decepcionada que estuviera, te quiero y nunca he dejado de tener esperanza en nosotras incluso de forma inconsciente… Así que… aquí está mi anillo de vuelta a su lugar. – dijo mientras volvía a meter su mano en el bolsillo y se colocaba el anillo.

L: Me encanta volver a ver el anillo en tu dedo… - dijo sonriendo feliz, besando a la rubia con todo el amor que era capaz de expresar en un beso.

Después de aquello, estuvieron conversando un rato más antes de dirigirse a su habitación, donde ya las esperaban sus maletas medio hechas para salir a la mañana siguiente.

L: No me quiero ir… - dijo soltando un suspiro al ver las maletas.

D: Todavía nos queda esta noche… - dijo dándole un pequeño beso y abrazándola, sintiendo como solo por estar rodeándola se podía sentir más segura que en ningún sitio. – Además, tengo un regalo para ti. – dijo separándose de ella.

L: ¿Otro? Pero si ya me has dado el anillo.

D: El anillo no es un regalo, los compré hace años. – dijo dirigiéndose a un cajón y sacando una caja cuadrada.

L: No es mi cumpleaños, los regalos en agosto. – se quejó.

D: En agosto tendrás tu regalo. Me apetecía tener un detalle contigo después de todo lo que has hecho por mí. No has parado de tener detalles conmigo como este viaje o estar conmigo el día de mi cumpleaños.

L: Lo hice porque me apetecía, porque quiero hacerte feliz.

D: Pues yo igual. – dijo sonriendo al verla con el ceño fruncido, dándole un beso en la nariz para contentarla.- Así que abre el regalo. – dijo dándole la caja.

Lea le hizo caso y la cogió, quitando el papel que la envolvía y que dejaba ver que aquella caja venía de una joyería. Cuando finalmente lo abrió, pudo ver un pequeño colgante, medio corazón de oro blanco con un diminuto diamante, acompañado de una fina cadena del mismo material. La morena se quedó con la boca abierta bajo la atenta mirada de Dianna, que veía como sacaba el colgante de la caja y descubría así una simple "D" en la parte trasera de aquel medio corazón como grabación.

L: Es… es precioso, Di… - dijo sin quitar la vista del colgante en sus manos.

D: ¿Te gusta? – preguntó no muy convencida.

L: Me encanta. – dijo sonriéndole, acercándose y regalándole un beso. – Ahora te tendré que comprar yo el otro medio corazón. – dijo al separarse de ella.

D: No va a hacer falta… Ya lo tengo. – dijo mostrándole el colgante que ella llevaba puesto, idéntico al que llevaba la morena, con la única diferencia de que en su grabación se podía ver una "L".

L: ¿Y cómo es que no me he dado cuenta? – dijo tocando el colgante de su novia, comprobando que fueran iguales.

D: Porque me lo he puesto antes de la cena y porque las cadenas son lo suficientemente largas como para poder esconderlas con la ropa… Mucha gente se ha dado cuenta de los anillos, si llevamos también un colgante idéntico, será mucha casualidad… Sé que acabará viéndose, pero bueno, podemos ganar un poco de tiempo…

L: Piensas en todo… - dijo con un amago de sonrisa. - ¿Por qué has esperado hasta hoy para dármelo? Lo podría haber lucido aquí. Pónmelo. – le pidió pasándole el colgante.

D: Antes de ponértelo tengo que explicarte el porqué de esto. Si luego decides que quieres llevarlo puesto, te lo pondré. – le explicó a una extrañada Lea. – Te lo he dado hoy porque quiero que tengas presente lo que te voy a decir una vez que lleguemos mañana a Los Angeles, a toda la rutina… Tenemos los anillos que simbolizan que siempre vamos a estar juntas… pero se ha demostrado que eso no lo podemos saber… - dijo tomando aire. – No sabemos qué puede pasar mañana…

L: ¿No quieres pasar toda tu vida conmigo? – preguntó algo dolida.

D: Es lo que más deseo, mi amor. – dijo acariciándole la mejilla. – No me imagino al lado de nadie que no seas tú… Pero no es tan fácil conseguir eso, no es fácil conseguir el para siempre, Lea. Por eso he comprado los colgantes…

L: No te entiendo… - dijo un poco desconcertada, haciendo sonreír a Dianna por su actitud.

D: A lo mejor esto te parece una tontería, ya sabes que soy una friki. – dijo haciendo reír a Lea. – Los colgantes son un recordatorio de que el "para siempre" no viene solo, sino que tenemos que esforzarnos para conseguirlo. Para eso sirven, para poder conseguir que lo que pone en nuestros anillos se cumpla. Cada vez que vea el colgante, pensaré que llevo conmigo parte de tu corazón y que cada decisión que tome, cada vez que tenga una mínima posibilidad de hacer algo que no deba, puede afectarte. Me servirá para recordarme que debo protegerte y no hacerte daño… Además, ahora cuando lleguemos a Los Angeles vamos a pasar tiempo separadas con tu gira y la película… Y va a ser difícil, porque quiero estar siempre contigo, pero esto me ayudará. – dijo señalando el colgante. – Sabré que tú también me estarás echando de menos, pero que eres feliz porque estás haciendo lo que te gusta… Y cuando estemos juntas, vamos a querernos y a mimarnos, a recuperar el tiempo. Llevo parte de tu corazón conmigo, Lea y estoy dispuesta a cuidarlo y a hacerte feliz, a esforzarme en hacer bien las cosas en nuestra relación. – dijo para luego tragar saliva por todo lo que había dicho en aquel discurso. – No sé si me he explicado muy bien…

L: Perfectamente.

D: Entonces, si tú estás dispuesta a hacer lo mismo conmigo te pondré el colgante, si no, pues…

L: Estoy dispuesta, Di. – dijo antes de que terminara. – Y quiero que sepas que en ese colgante, no solo está medio corazón, tienes mi corazón entero…

D: Me alegra escuchar eso… - dijo sonriendo un poco nerviosa. – Porque no quería decírtelo, pero en tu colgante, no solo está todo mi corazón, si no que están puestas todas mis ilusiones y mi felicidad. Así que, cuídalo… - le pidió con un hilo de voz.

L: Lo haré, te lo prometo. Te prometo que vamos a conseguir ese para siempre. Merece la pena esforzarse si voy a conseguir ver una sonrisa como esa toda mi vida. – dijo agarrándose a su cuello para darle un beso, profundizándolo con el paso de los segundos y dejándolas sin aliento.

Cuando se separaron, Dianna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se puso detrás de la morena y le colocó el colgante, dejando un beso lleno de ternura en su cabeza.

D: Ya es tuyo.

L: Gracias… Por todo… - dijo girándose para volver a quedar cara a cara, pasando sus manos por el cuello de la rubia para quedar pegada a ella. – No eres ninguna friki. Bueno, si lo eres… - dijo riéndose junto a la rubia. – Pero ahora, lo que has hecho no es nada friki, ha sido el discurso más bonito que he escuchado nunca. Me gusta cuando te pones romántica… - dijo dejando que Dianna dejara un beso en su frente.

D: Puedo ser todavía un poco más romántica. – dijo sujetando su cintura con sus manos, pegando su frente a la de la morena.

L: ¿A qué se debe tanto romanticismo?

D: A ti. Te lo mereces todo. Ves preparando el jacuzzi, en dos minutos estoy ahí. – dijo dándole un beso y separándose de ella.

Lea le hizo caso, entrando en el baño y mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa, provocando a la rubia antes de que saliera por la puerta de la habitación. No tardó más de cinco minutos en volver con dos copas de champagne y el móvil de Lea en la mano.

D: Veo que no pierdes el tiempo… - dijo al entrar al baño y ver a la morena totalmente desnuda, disfrutando ya del jacuzzi.

L: Tenemos que aprovechar lo máximo… - dijo cogiendo el vaso con una sonrisa coqueta y dando un sorbo a la copa.

Dianna había dejado su copa a un lado del jacuzzi después de beber de ella para buscar algo en el móvil de Lea. Una vez que lo encontró, sonrió victoriosa y dejó el móvil apartado para no mojarlo.

L: Pensaba que no te gustaba… - dijo acercándose a ella al escuchar como los primeros acordes del tema "Kiss me" de Ed Sheeran salían a través de su móvil.

D: Cariño, has estado todas las vacaciones escuchando a ese hombre. Me se la discografía entera…

L: Que exagerada eres. – dijo riéndose.

Pero no volvió a hablar más. Dejó que la canción inundara el ambiente mientras rompía la distancia entre ellas y la besó lentamente, sujetenado su cara con sus manos.

**Settle down with me **(Quédate conmigo)

**Cover me up **(Cúbreme)

**Cuddle me in **(Abrázame)

**Lie down with me **(Acuéstate conmigo)

**And hold me in your arms **(Y sostenme en tus brazos)

Lea llenaba de besos a Dianna, que totalmente conforme, dejaba que Lea fuera haciendo y deshaciendo como quisiera, sintiendo cada caricia que dejaba en su piel mientras bajaba la cremallera de su vestido, desnudándola.

**And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck **(Y tu corazón contra mi pecho, tus labios presionados en mi cuello)

Mientras deslizaba el vestido de la rubia, dejándolo caer hasta el suelo, Lea dejó un beso en el cuello de Dianna, tal y como indicaba la canción y sacándole una sonrisa a la rubia por eso.

**I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet **(Estoy cayendo port us ojos, pero ellos no me conocen todavía)

**And with a feeling i'll forget, i'm in love now **(Y con la sensación de que voy a olvidar, estoy enamorado ahora)

**Kiss me like you wanna be loved **(Bésame como si quisieras ser amada)

**You wanna be loved **(Quisieras ser amada)

**You wanna be loved **(Quisieras ser amada)

**This feels like falling in love **(Se siente como si me enamorara)

**Falling in love **(Enamorara)

**We're falling in love **(Estamos enamorándonos)

A esas alturas, Lea se había alejado de Dianna, volviendo a tomar asiento en el jacuzzi y sin perder detalle de cómo la rubia se deshacía de la ropa interior para ir a su encuentro. Tomó su copa y sin pensarlo fue junto a su novia, sentándose delante, quedando pegada a ella con su cabeza echada para atrás sobre uno de sus hombros y sintiendo los brazos de Lea rodearla, quedándose así, disfrutando de estar la una con la otra.

**Settle down with me **(Quédate conmigo)

**And i'll be your safety **(Y seré tu guardian)

**You'll be my lady **(Tú serás mi princesa)

Dianna no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar como la morena le cantaba esa estrofa en el oído mientras dejaba caricias distraídas sobre su abdomen.

D: Está canción está hecha para ti. – dijo haciendo que Lea sonriera.

L: Desde luego… No me quiero ir, Di. Quiero quedarme aquí para siempre… - dijo echando su cabeza a un lado para apoyarla sobre la de la rubia.

D: Ni yo… Pero nos espera el mundo real y tenemos que volver… - dijo con tono resignado.

L: Quiero continuar como aquí en el mundo real… Estos días han sido los mejores de mi vida… Sin tener que escondernos, sin tener que fingir, solo siendo nosotras mismas, viendo que a la gente no tiene por qué importarle con quien estamos…

D: Pero les importa… A lo mejor a los que han estado aquí no, la mayoría ni siquiera sabía quiénes éramos, pero hay un puñado de periodistas que darían lo que fuera por esa información…

L: Me da igual… Me gustaría seguir así, sin escondernos y sin tener que contenerme si me apetece darte un beso en mitad de la calle.

D: ¿Quieres que lo hagamos público? – preguntó un poco asustada, girando la cara para poder mirarla, pero sin separarse de ella.

L: No me importaría, la verdad… Dijimos que esperaríamos y han pasado unos meses. Yo… yo estoy lista… - le confesó un poco dubitativa por lo que dijera Dianna.

D: Yo… No lo sé… Estoy dispuesta y creo que preparada, ya te dije que llevo dándole vueltas mucho tiempo. Vamos a comentárselo a nuestros managers para que nos guíen un poco…

L: ¿En serio estás dispuesta a decirlo ya? – preguntó incrédula.

D: Si… Pensaba esperar un poco más por el agobio y eso, pero si tú quieres hacerlo ya, lo vamos a hacer, no me importa.

L: Me gusta que estés de acuerdo conmigo y me quieras dar el gusto en las decisiones… - dijo dándole un beso. - ¿Entonces? ¿Vamos para adelante?

D: Vamos para adelante. – dijo segura. – En cuanto le informemos a los managers, dejaremos de escondernos. – dijo con una sonrisa.

L: No me lo creo… - dijo riéndose, con un hormigueo en el estómago, producto de los nervios de saber lo que podría avecinarse en poco tiempo. – Oye, voy a aprovechar para pedirte más cosas, que esta noche estás muy facilona. Deja de fumar…

D: Que graciosa eres, cariño… - dijo riendo sin gracia.

L: No es broma, te lo digo en serio. Yo ya como perfectamente, de hecho me estoy poniendo enorme…

D: No digas tonterías. Estás perfecta. – dijo dándose la vuelta para quedar encima de ella y mirándola de frente. - No quiero un saco de huesos a mi lado. Eres preciosa tal y como estás. – dijo dándole un beso.

L: Pues ahora deja de fumar, porque yo no quiero a alguien oliendo a tabaco y pegada a un cigarro todo el día.

D: Pero si ya no fumo tanto… - dijo poniendo cara de perro abandonado, haciendo sonreír a Lea.

L: No vas a convencerme.

D: Pero si tú también fumas.

L: De forma esporádica, puedo vivir perfectamente sin tabaco. Me fumo uno de vez en cuando…

D: Bueno… Lo dejo… - dijo rindiéndose. – Pero yo también puedo fumar de forma esporádica como dices… - le advirtió.

L: Me parece bien. – dijo con una sonrisa llena de felicidad. - ¿Sabes que es lo más bonito que tengo en mi vida? – le preguntó, viendo como Dianna sonreía por la pregunta mientras negaba con la cabeza. – Ven, mírame fijamente. – dijo sujetando su cara con una mano, viendo como Dianna la miraba a los ojos, unos ojos que gritaban amor y que brillaban radiantes. - ¿Qué ves?

D: A mi reflejada…

L: Pues ya lo sabes… Lo más bonito de mi vida eres tu…

D: Que cursi, cariño… ¿Celosa de que la romántica de la relación sea yo? – preguntó divertida.

L: Cállate. – dijo riéndose, atrapándola con sus brazos para iniciar un beso que derivaría en algo más.

Ese algo más, iba acompañado por una nueva canción que se dejaba escuchar desde el móvil de la morena, "Everything" de Michael Buble envolvía el baño con su melodía, aunque ellas no lo oyeran por estar concentradas la una en la otra, por estar demostrando con hechos, cada una de las palabras de aquella canción.

* * *

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí las vacaciones de las chicas. Espero que os hayan gustado estos capítulos, porque a veces se me hace un poco difícil plasmar la idea que tengo y no se si queda del todo bien.**

**En fin, muchas gracias por todas las reviews (aunque últimamente no son tantas como antes...) y espero vuestras opiniones del fic!**

**Un besazo a todos!**


	37. Chapter 37

**CAPÍTULO 37**

Vuelta a la vida en el mundo real. Lejos del paraíso, las chicas volvían a su vida normal en Los Angeles. Al llegar todavía les quedaban unos días más de vacaciones en los que Lea aprovechó para volver a coger forma en el gimnasio, mientras que Dianna iba de reunión en reunión para poner a punto su participación en la película.

No habían tenido ningún problema. Ninguna foto de ellas en Bora Bora, únicamente una foto de ellas llegando al aeropuerto a su vuelta a la que los periodistas no le dieron mucha importancia, al contrario que los fans, que llenaban sus twitters comentando la posible escapada conjunta al llegar juntas e igual de morenas, un tono poco común en el tono de piel de Dianna. Pero no pasaba de ahí la cosa.

Por otro lado, estaba lo que habían hablado de hacer pública la relación. Ambas hablaron con sus managers, informándoles de la decisión. Por supuesto, los dos hombres se opusieron a esto, intentando retrasar el momento todo lo posible, ya que sus carreras estaban en juego. Pero ninguna estaba dispuesta a acatar órdenes sobre sus vidas. Ya no.

Con lo que no contaba ninguna era con la nueva película de Dianna. Su manager le advirtió que si querían seguir adelante con aquello de hacer su relación pública, tendrían que consultarlo con productores y director de la película, ya que acababa de firmar un contrato. Por lo que aquella mañana, antes de acudir a los ensayos que habían empezado hacía unos días de la gira que harían todos los compañeros de Glee, la rubia mantuvo una reunión con su manager y el director de la película para tratar el tema.

Cuando llegó al local donde estaban realizando los ensayos esos días, ya estaban todos allí, divididos en grupos y preparando los bailes y canciones que les tocarían a cada uno. Las chicas no pudieron hablar, ya que cada una estaba en una sala distinta, hasta que se juntaron todos en la misma para ensayar un número colectivo. Después de repetir y repetir la coreografía, para alivio de Dianna, el coreógrafo les daba un rato de descanso.

D: Estoy muerta… - dijo dejándose caer en una pared, seguida de Lea que no pudo evitar reírse al ver tan acabada a su novia.

L: Eres muy floja, Lady Di… - se burló de ella mientras se sentaba a su lado.

D: Cuando quieras te demuestro si soy floja o no, pero con otro tipo de ejercicio. – dijo mirándola intensamente.

L: No puedes decirme esto aquí y menos así como estás, con los mofletes rojos y sudada, porque se me ocurren muchas cosas… – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior a unos centímetros de la rubia.

D: ¿En serio te gusto sudada? – preguntó sorprendida. – Pero si es una cerdada. – le dijo poniendo cara de asco, mientras que Lea se encogía de hombros.

L: ¿Porque no me das un beso y me saludas como toca? Hoy no nos hemos visto. – se quejó acercándose a ella y dejando un beso en los labios de la rubia, que lo recibió encantada. - ¿Qué tal ha ido la reunión? – preguntó cuándo se separó de ella, tomando su mano entre las suyas. El resoplido de Dianna y que apartara su vista de ella para fijarla en cualquier punto, le dejaba claro que no podrían seguir adelante con lo acordado. – No sé porque me sorprendo… Era de esperar… - dijo desilusionada, apartando su mano y mirando al frente, donde sus compañeros descansaban.

D: Lo sé… - dijo volviendo a tomar su mano. – Yo… le he explicado al director nuestra situación, le he dicho lo que pretendíamos y él me ha dicho que nos entiende, que entiende que queramos dejar de escondernos y que nos apoya totalmente. Es nuestra vida y la respetan… Pero que ha hablado con los productores y no es un buen momento… Si empezamos a mostrarnos ahora en público, se hablará más de nosotras que de la película y eso no les interesa. – le explicó mirándola, intentando captar la atención de la morena que seguía mirando al infinito mientras la escuchaba. – Lo peor de todo es que los entiendo, que tienen sus razones para pedirnos que esperamos… Dice que una vez se estrene la película, podremos hacer lo que queramos, que ellos no van a oponerse… - dijo con un hilo de voz al ver que la morena seguía sin mirarla y no decía nada. – Yo… lo siento… Te prometí que esta vez las cosas serían distintas, que nada ni nadie iban a meterse en lo nuestro y a la primera de cambio hago lo contrario. – dijo con culpabilidad, agachando la cabeza. – Yo no sé…

L: Esperaremos… - dijo girando su cabeza para mirarla finalmente, haciendo que la rubia también la mirara a ella levantando su mentón con sus dedos.

D: Ni siquiera he empezado a rodar la película, Lea… Falta un año o más para que se estrene… - dijo derrotada, mostrándole a la morena a través de sus ojos la culpabilidad y la impotencia que sentía.

L: Hemos esperado mucho tiempo para llegar aquí, no me importa esperar un año más… - dijo acariciando su mejilla, tratando de consolarla.

D: Pero no es justo…

L: Hay pocas cosas justas en esta vida… Lo importante es que estábamos dispuestas a dar el paso, Di. Nunca hemos llegado a este punto. Ahora solo tenemos que ser pacientes… Las personas que de verdad importan ya lo saben, el resto del mundo puede esperar.

D: Te quiero. – dijo mirándola con adoración, con los ojos brillándole por la admiración que sentía por la persona que tenía a su lado y sin poder evitar juntar sus labios con los de ella. – Siento que esto tenga que ser así.

L: No lo sientas, no es tu culpa. Soy feliz así y más ahora que te llevo conmigo a donde quiera que vaya. – dijo agarrando su colgante con una sonrisa, provocando una sonrisa tierna en Dianna. – Tenemos que seguir con el ensayo. – dijo levantándose cuando vio que todos volvían al centro del local para continuar. - Vamos deportista, demuéstrame que estás en forma. – dijo tirando de ella para levantarla y darle una palmada en el culo cuando pasaba por delante de ella.

D: ¡Oye! - se quejó de aquel gesto, girándose para enfrentarla y descubriendo la mirada de su novia intentando esconder la picardía. – Estás jugando con fuego, morena… Me estás provocando y sudada o no, puedes llevarte un susto en cualquier momento. – dijo entrando en el juego, guiñándole un ojo mientras la cogía de la mano para llegar juntas a sus puestos.

L: Menos lobos caperucita. – le susurró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tratando de disimular con sus compañeros alrededor.

Los ensayos siguieron durante todo el día entre bromas de los chicos y provocaciones entre Dianna y Lea, intentando llevar de la mejor manera posible tantas horas de trabajo. Aquel día terminaron tarde, así que las chicas quedaron en comprar unas pizzas para cenar en casa de Lea con Hemo, Dean, Naya y Chris. Se darían tiempo para darse una ducha y de camino a casa de la morena, los chicos llevarían la cena.

Dianna fue la primera en llegar a casa de su novia, después de haberse dado un baño y atender a Arthur, fue directamente a la casa sin esperar a nadie. Las intenciones que traía la rubia después de aguantar todo el día las ganas de hacerle el amor a Lea, se vieron disipadas al no tardar más de cinco minutos en empezar a llegar los otros cuatro chicos.

Cenaron entre risas, ilusionados por el mini tour que se les venía encima. Aprovecharon para ver las fotos de las chicas en sus vacaciones, miles de fotos tanto de ellas como del paisaje de la isla. Una vez terminada la cena, todos parecían estar enganchados a un reality show menos Dianna, que no era muy seguidora de esos programas, pero viendo que todos estaban entusiasmados, no le quedó otra que verlo.

Hemo estaba sentada en el sillón de una plaza que tenía Lea, mientras que Dianna y Dean se encontraban en uno de los sofás y Lea junto a Chris y Naya en otro. Dean estaba pegado a la rubia y llegó un momento en el que puso su cabeza en el hombro de esta para acomodarse mejor. Dianna no le dio mucha importancia, ya que había confianza entre ellos, pero de repente sintió como unos ojos estaban clavados en ella.

Efectivamente, cuando giró su cabeza pudo ver como Lea los observaba. Dianna sabiendo de los celos de Lea estaba a punto de quitar a Dean de su lado, pero una sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de la morena la frenó. Aquella sonrisa iba acompañada de un guiño de ojos con la clara intención de calmarla, de hacerle ver que todo estaba bien, que confiaba en ella y en aquella amistad. La rubia no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera sonreír.

D: Dean, ¿Por qué no te cambias de sofá? – preguntó apartando su hombro para que el chico se moviera.

De: Porque estoy muy cómodo. – dijo intentando volver a su posición.

D: El otro sofá es igual de cómodo, cámbiale el sitio a Lea. – dijo haciendo que todos miraran a la morena, que envuelta en una manta para que el aire acondicionado no afectara a su garganta, miraba a la rubia sonriéndole.

N: A saber qué queréis hacer debajo de la manta vosotras dos… - dijo haciendo reír a los otros.

L: No digas tonterías. Nosotras no hacemos eso. – dijo levantándose para dirigirse al sofá junto a su novia, sentándose en las rodillas de Dean por petición del chico, que seguía sin moverse.

Ch: Tu no sé si lo harás, pero la cara que tiene la rubia es de pervertida.

L: No creo… No es capaz de hacerlo en una playa entera para nosotras solas, así que mucho menos se atreverá a intentarlo con vosotros delante.

D: ¡Lea! – le recriminó totalmente roja al ver que todos volvían a reír.

De: Que recatada eres, Di. Vas a tener que cambiar de pareja y venirte conmigo, Lea. A mí no me importa hacerlo en la playa. – dijo guiñándole un ojo sin que Dianna lo viera.

L: Voy a empezar a pensarlo seriamente… - dijo siguiéndole el juego, aguantando la risa al ver la cara de la rubia.

D: Vosotros dos, que corra el aire. – dijo separándolos. – Últimamente estáis muy juntitos y tengo que recordarte que tienes prohibido el estar con alguien que no sea yo, ni siquiera puedes pensarlo. – dijo abriendo sus piernas en el sofá para que Lea se colocara entre ellas y descansara así su espalda contra su pecho y los pies en el brazo del sofá, envolviéndolas a ambas en la manta que llevaba.

H: Noto ciertos celos, Di…

N: ¿Celosa de quién? ¿De esta cosa? – preguntó señalando a Dean, que ya se había sentado a su lado.

De: Noto cierto desagrado hacía mi persona… Defendedme Chris, Hemo. – les pidió mirándolos con cara de pena.

Ch: Déjalo, Nay. Es buen chico en el fondo.

De: Menuda ayuda… - se quejó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

H: Eres el nuevo, alguien tendrá que aguantar las bromas.

De: ¿Y porque no volvemos a centrar las bromas en la vida sexual de ellas? – preguntó señalando a las chicas que veían los piques entre sus amigos divertidas.

N: Porque no tienen gracia. Les hemos sacado los colores más de una vez cuando las hemos pillado en pleno acto.

L: ¿Por qué no os calláis? – sugirió al ver el camino que cogía la conversación.

De: ¿Qué las habéis visto? – preguntó alucinado.

H: Si y con un poco de suerte en los días del tour tú también podrás pillarlas. Se ponen muy románticas en las giras, solo tienes que ver los videos en internet.

D: ¿Ves videos nuestros en internet? – preguntó con la boca abierta.

H: Claro que sí. Soy fan Achele. – dijo orgullosa, haciendo reír a sus compañeros.

L: Increíble… - susurró, aquello le parecía surrealista.

H: Lo que te decía, Dean, son como conejas.

D: Como os pasáis. Sois unos exagerados. Nosotras somos… normales… - dijo pensándoselo por un momento. – Nos pillasteis una vez y nos lo vais a recordar toda la vida.

Ch: Que lo sepas. – dijo divertido.

N: Es para recordaros que hay cosas que nosotros no queremos ver y una de esas cosas es a vosotras dos montándooslo…

De: Yo si quiero verlo. – dijo riéndose. – Me debéis un show privado.

D: Ten amigos para esto… - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Después de aquel inciso, todos volvieron a centrar su atención a la televisión, donde aquel programa que parecía tan interesante seguía adelante. Pero a la rubia no le interesaba lo más mínimo lo que pasaba dentro de aquella caja a la que miraban todos. Le interesaba más lo que tenía entre sus brazos, a su novia recostada en ella, acariciándole distraídamente la mano que ella tenía puesta en su abdomen, dejando también suaves caricias.

Dianna besó el cuello de su novia, provocando un escalofrió en ella que la morena trató de ignorar, pero que para la rubia no pasó desapercibido. A ese beso, le siguió su mano, que descendía por el cuerpo de la morena incontrolablemente pero de forma sutil hasta llegar a su entrepierna, acariciándola por encima de la ropa aprovechando que la manta las cubría, hasta que la mano de Lea la paró.

L: ¿Qué haces? – le susurró incrédula, nerviosa por lo que estaba haciendo su novia.

D: Jugar… - le contestó en otro susurro. – Demostrarte que no soy recatada… - dijo sonriendo, mirando de reojo a sus amigos para asegurarse de que seguían abducidos por el programa.

L: Estate quieta. – le ordenó volviendo a poner su mano en su abdomen.

Pero Dianna no se había rendido. Estaba disfrutando viendo como ponía nerviosa a la morena. Así que dejó pasar unos minutos para que Lea se relajara y cuando menos lo esperaba, volvía a bajar su mano, pero esta vez, la metía dentro del pantalón, esquivando cualquier prenda que la separara de su objetivo. Al sentir aquel contacto, Lea pegó un respingo. En menos de un segundo sacó la mano de Dianna de donde la tenía y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, se puso en pie de un salto.

L: ¡Madre mía! – dijo dando un pequeño gritito, sorprendiendo a sus amigos que se quedaron mirándola sin comprender. – Madre mía… que calor… - dijo tratando de disimular.

H: ¿Qué haces, Lea? Quítate del medio que está en lo mejor. – se quejó, intentado ver la tele con la morena delante de ella.

L: Perdón… - dijo haciéndose a un lado. – Es que… ¿No tenéis calor? – dijo abanicándose con la mano, mirando mal a su novia que trataba de no reír a carcajadas para que no descubrieran lo que había hecho.

N: ¿Cómo no vas a tener calor si te tapas hasta arriba con una manta a estas alturas del año? – le preguntó negando con la cabeza.

Ch: A veces eres más rara…

L: No soy rara. – se defendió. – Tenemos una gira y tengo que cuidar la garganta, lo mismo que tendríais que hacer vosotros. Mejor voy a por un vaso de agua… - dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina para intentar calmar el nerviosismo y su excitación. Iba a matar a su novia.

De: ¿Se ha enfadado?

D: No, no está enfadada. – dijo riéndose, mirando por donde había desaparecido la morena, sabiendo muy bien que aquel sofoco que tenía lo había provocado ella y que lejos de sentirse enfadada, se sentía frustrada.

L: ¿Puedes ponerte con Di? – le preguntó a Hemo al volver.

H: ¿Por qué? – preguntó sin comprenderla, ya que normalmente siempre estaban juntas.

L: Eh… Porque tengo mucho calor… Para airearme… - dijo sin mucho convencimiento, ya que no era plan decir que no se fiaba de su novia.

A pesar de todo, Hemo no hizo más preguntas y se puso al lado de Dianna, cogiendo sus piernas para poder sentarse y dejándole el sillón libre a Lea. Después de esto, ninguno volvió a hacer comentarios, centrando su atención al final del programa. La rubia vio todo el proceso de cómo su novia se iba quedando dormida en una posición poco cómoda en aquel sillón, sin importarle que sus amigos estuvieran en su casa. El sueño la había vencido en solo unos minutos y en cuanto los demás se dieron cuenta, decidieron que la velada había terminado.

Dianna los despidió hasta el día siguiente que tenían que volver a los ensayos, aguantando bromas de lo que haría con Lea ahora que se había quedado dormida. Despedidos sus amigos, volvió al salón y recogió todo lo que habían puesto por medio antes de despertar a la morena para acostarse en la cama.

D: Mi amor, despierta. – dijo en voz baja, después de haber estado observándola unos segundos dormir con una sonrisa boba, tratando de no ser muy brusca. – Lea, vamos a la cama, ahí te va a doler el cuello. – siguió diciendo al ver que no respondía.

L: ¿Y los chicos? – preguntó un poco desubicada y mirando alrededor.

D: Se han ido. Eres una anfitriona muy mala… Te quedas dormida y te olvidas de que tienes a gente en tu casa. – bromeó, haciendo sonreír a la morena.

L: Para eso estás tú, para hacerme quedar bien y despedirlos por mí. – dijo levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la habitación, siguiendo a la rubia que ya se había adelantado. – Por cierto, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer lo que has hecho? – preguntó mientras se desnudaba todavía adormilada para ponerse el pijama, mirando a su novia que hacía exactamente lo mismo.

D: Te he advertido esta mañana que estabas jugando con fuego y te podías llevar una sorpresa. Al final te has quemado… - dijo riéndose mientras empezaba a lavarse los dientes. - Además, tu tampoco es que te hayas quedado corta, porque airear nuestra vida sexual no me divierte y que estés tonteando con Dean menos. – le reprochó por lo que le había contado la morena a sus amigos.

L: Lo tuyo es peor, no compares. ¡Me estabas tocando delante de ellos! – exclamó llegando al baño para imitar a su rubia con el lavado de dientes.

D: Pero si te estaba gustando, que lo he notado. – dijo acercándose a ella por detrás y dándole un beso húmedo en su cuello al ser ayudada por su lengua para el gesto. – Sabes que no hubiera pasado de ahí… Te aseguro que no me arriesgaría a que nos pillaran. – dijo dirigiéndose a la cama para esperarla allí.

L: Pues no juegues más de esa forma porque un día puedo sorprenderte yo a ti y traerte a la habitación para hacerte el amor sin importarme quien esté en casa. – dijo metiéndose en la cama junto a ella, acurrucándose a su lado, siendo rodeada en un segundo por los brazos de la rubia.

D: Has visto quien es la más floja de las dos al final ¿no? – preguntó con media sonrisa, queriendo hacerle rabiar.

L: Tu. – dijo sin ninguna duda.

D: Pero si te has quedado dormida en el sillón. – dijo riéndose, haciendo que Lea la mirara.

L: Porque me aburría el programa…

D: Te encanta ese programa. – dijo la rubia para dejarla sin excusa.

L: Da igual… Tú me quieres sea más floja o menos que tu ¿no?

D: Si… - dijo asintiendo.

L: ¿Me quieres mucho?

D: Bastante… - contestó después de fingir que lo pensaba.

L: Pues ya está, entonces no me importa ser la floja de la relación. – dijo dándole un beso y sonriendo. – Quería estar despierta y hacer travesuras en esta cama, pero estoy muerta… - confesó haciendo sonreír de forma tierna a la rubia. - Vamos a estar bien ¿verdad, Di? – dijo poniéndose un poco seria, mirando a los ojos a la rubia que sabía perfectamente que se refería al tema de seguir escondiendo su relación.

D: Vamos a estar bien, mi amor. Te lo prometo… - dijo dándole un beso ella esta vez, acariciándole el pelo, para luego abrazar a Lea, que ya escondía su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia. – Tenemos la mejor historia del mundo. Tú conmigo y yo contigo, juntas… No voy a dejar que lo estropeen.

Ambas intentaban dejar a un lado la repentina preocupación por no haber conseguido lo que se proponían. Eran conscientes de que cada vez más, la cosa se pondría más complicada para esconderse y pasar desapercibidas en su relación y más con el anuncio de que Dianna interpretaría el papel protagonista en la película que más se esperaba.

Pero estaban seguras la una de la otra. Estaban seguras de aquella relación y de ser capaces de luchar y esperar lo que hiciera falta para no perjudicarse. Podían ser felices sin necesidad de mostrarlo al mundo, ya lo habían demostrado.

* * *

**Lo primero que quiero deciros es MIL gracias por todas las reviews, sois increíbles! Subí el primer capítulo sin mucha esperanza de que gustara el fic y ya llevo casi 40 capítulos y casi 500 reviews. Una vez mas GRACIAS.**

**Otra cosa es que últimamente no estoy actualizando tanto como me gustaría, pero es que no tengo tiempo! Mil perdones...**

**Y por último, que espero que os siga gustando el fic, a pesar de que al final, no ha podido ser eso de hacerlo público. Veremos a ver que pasa.**

**Un saludo y besazos para todos (aunque no se si decir todas, porque creo que sois todas chicas)**


	38. Chapter 38

**CAPÍTULO 38**

Comienzo de la gira. Había llegado el día del inicio de otro Tour de conciertos de Glee. La primera ciudad esperaba impaciente por ver a sus ídolos, tanto los del inicio de la serie como a los nuevos. El ambiente entre los chicos estaba lleno de ilusión, de nerviosismo, de energía y de ganas. Volvía la magia para Lea, a la cual, aquel Tour le serviría como entrenamiento previo para su propia gira.

En cambio Dianna estaba en otra cosa. Ya se había hecho pública su participación en la película como protagonista y las consecuencias no se habían hecho esperar. Ya estaba notando como los paparazzi empezaban a mostrar interés en ella y eso sumado a la promesa de dejar de fumar que estaba llevando a cabo, la tenía de un humor de perros.

Sabía que los fotógrafos la buscarían más a partir de ahora y la verdad era que pensaba que estaba preparada, que no le afectaría de forma negativa como siempre. Pero no era así. Dianna no soportaba que se interesaran por su vida privada ni que la persiguieran por la calle mientras hacía su vida. Así que llegados a ese punto, empezó a dar gracias por no haber hecho pública su relación con Lea aún. Aquello hubiera hecho las cosas más complicadas y más agobiantes de lo que ya eran para ella. Este pensamiento no lo había compartido con la morena, que se había dado cuenta del agobio de su chica por tanto protagonismo.

La gira había dado inicio y lo hacía con el primer viaje de los chicos, el cual se dirigía a Chicago. Primera hora de la mañana, en el aeropuerto. No faltaron los periodistas, queriendo conseguir cualquier dato jugoso de los chicos, provocando que el buen humor con el que afrontaba la rubia aquel primer día se fuera de una tacada.

L: Mi amor, quita esa cara… - le pidió una vez sentada a su lado en el avión.

D: Es de sueño. – dijo seca.

L: Es de enfado por los fotógrafos. – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. Afortunadamente, el avión era privado y no había ningún intruso que no estuviera al tanto de la relación de las chicas.

D: Es que no entiendo cómo pueden estar en todos lados. Estoy segura que si ahora voy al baño me voy a encontrar a uno que se ha colado. – dijo indignada.

L: Tranquilízate… - dijo poniendo un mechón suelto del pelo de la rubia detrás de su oreja. – Sabías lo que te esperaba, Di… No puedes hacerte la sorprendida ahora. Esto no es nada con lo que pueden llegar a agobiarte. Así que empieza a tomarte las cosas de otra manera y a disfrutar de la gira que tenemos.

D: No me ayudas en nada diciéndome esas cosas. – se quejó con su mal humor incorporado en aquellos días. - ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me duermo. Con un poco de suerte no me sacan ninguna foto en lo que dura el viaje. – dijo para darle la espalda a Lea y tratar de coger la posición para dormir tal y como había dicho.

La rubia no pudo ver como Lea rodaba los ojos por cómo se estaba tomando su novia la situación, intentando comprenderla y tener paciencia con ella. Pero si Dianna quería dormir y amargarse ella no lo iba a hacer. Era un viaje colectivo, de los que fortalecían vínculos, así que en cuanto vio como la mayoría se juntaba alrededor de una mesa de aquel avión, no se lo pensó y se unió al ambiente de fiesta de sus compañeros y amigos, que lejos de importarle el haber madrugado, estaban radiantes de pensar en lo que pasaría esa noche.

Dianna no podía dormir. Es imposible hacerlo si no paras de darle vueltas a la cabeza a cosas que no dependen de ti. Y menos cuando a tu alrededor están hablando y riendo. Llevaba un rato observando a Lea, demasiado cerca de Dean una vez más. No se había separado de él y últimamente le molestaba bastante verlos juntos. Otro punto a favor para que su mal humor aumentase al igual que su pensamiento de que todo el mundo estaba en contra de ella.

N: Das miedo con ese careto. – dijo sentándose a su lado, sorprendiendo a la rubia, la cual estaba tan pendiente de los movimientos de su novia y su amigo que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su amiga.

D: Es el que tengo. Y si has venido para decirme eso, ya te puedes ir, no eres la primera que me lo dice.

N: No me extraña, menudo carácter…

D: Es el que tengo. – volvió a decir seca.

N: ¿No sabes decir otra frase? Tu carácter no es este. Eres dulce, inocente e incapaz de dar una mala contestación sin una razón de peso como estás haciendo ahora.

D: Déjame sola, Naya… - le pidió volviendo a fijar su vista en Lea y Dean.

N: Me voy a quedar un rato aquí… - dijo dándole la oportunidad a su amiga de abrirse a ella cuando quisiera.

D: Mírala. – dijo señalando a Lea con la cabeza, haciendo que la latina viera como Lea reía y entraba al trapo de las bromas que se hacían. – Feliz como una perdiz… - dijo molesta. Al escucharla, Naya la miró a ella.

N: ¿Y porque no va a estar feliz? Todos lo estamos… Que tú te estés amargando aquí porque los fotógrafos te han hecho dos preguntas es tu problema. Estás siendo egoísta y preocupando a Lea sin razón.

D: Pues no la veo muy preocupada, de hecho, la veo muy entretenida con Dean. – dijo tensando su mandíbula.

N: ¿Es eso? – preguntó incrédula. - ¿Estás celosa de Dean? – dijo intentando controlar la carcajada que luchaba por salir de ella.

D: No estoy celosa. – dijo molesta. – Solo digo lo que veo, y lo que veo es a Lea pasando de mí y pegada a Dean, algo que no es tan raro si tenemos en cuenta que no se separan ni con agua caliente.

N: No puedo creerme que estés celosa…

D: Te he dicho que no estoy celosa.

N: Bien, porque no deberías. Lea se preocupa por ti. Me ha pedido que venga a hablar contigo para ver si te levantaba el ánimo y a lo mejor, si está tan pegada a Dean últimamente es porque sabe que él es importante para ti, que sois amigos, y quiere acercarse a él. Piénsalo… - dijo alzando las cejas, volviendo a meter a la rubia en su mundo. – Cuando se te quiten todas las tonterías, vienes con nosotros a disfrutar un poco de la gira. – dijo antes de levantarse, dejando sola en su asiento a Dianna.

El resto del vuelo, la rubia siguió en su auto exilio del resto, tratando de calmarse, de tranquilizarse y de no pensar tonterías a las que no tenía que darles importancia en aquel momento. Quería olvidarse de los paparazzi, de la película, de sus recientes celos y del tabaco. En ese momento, daría lo que fuera por poder fumarse uno.

Al llegar al hotel que la producción había facilitado, se fueron registrando uno a uno y dirigiéndose a sus respectivas habitaciones. Todos tenían una habitación en la misma planta para darles más privacidad. Dianna y Lea iban en el ascensor con Darren, Jenna y Melissa, a los cuales dejaron atrás para llegar hasta sus habitaciones.

L: ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó al ver que llegaban a su habitación y la rubia seguía para adelante sin decir nada.

D: A mi habitación. – dijo sin mirarla.

L: ¿No vas a quedarte aquí? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño. A pesar de tener cada una su habitación, siempre ocupaban las dos la misma.

D: No. Pídeselo a Dean, a lo mejor está interesado en hacerte compañía. – dijo sin pararse, abriendo la puerta de su habitación y entrando en ella, dejando a Lea en mitad del pasillo sin entender nada.

Dianna sabía que no estaba actuando bien, pero ahora mismo no podía evitar decir las cosas sin filtro. Una vez dentro de la habitación, abrió la ventana y respiró hondo, quedándose allí a observar el paisaje, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Sin darse cuenta, habían pasado bastantes minutos, así que se dispuso a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, ya que en menos de una hora debían hacer la prueba de sonido para el concierto y dar una pequeña rueda de prensa por el inicio de la gira.

Ya estaba lista y algo más relajada, haciendo tiempo con el ordenador para que llegara la hora de irse, cuando unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de la burbuja.

L: ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó una vez la rubia abrió la puerta. Dianna se limitó a asentir, dejando que pasara al interior y cerrando la puerta tras ella. - ¿A que ha venido lo de antes?

D: A nada. – dijo sentándose en la cama.

L: Por nada no me sueltas el comentario sobre Dean ni dejas de quedarte conmigo en el cuarto. ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó tranquila, queriendo solucionar cualquier problema.

D: Ya te lo he dicho, nada.

L: Di… - dijo en un suspiro. – Quedamos en que hablaríamos las cosas. Fuiste tú la que insististe en que si pasaba algo o teníamos alguna duda, lo que fuera, lo hablaríamos. Así que por favor, habla conmigo y no te encierres en ti misma.

D: No sé lo que me pasa… Estoy todo el rato de mal humor. - dijo agachando la mirada. – Yo… estos días estoy rodeada de periodistas preguntando chorradas y encima tú y… - pero se quedó callada antes de continuar, mordiéndose la lengua.

L: ¿Yo y quién? Sigue hablando… - le pidió.

D: Tú y Dean… - dijo en un susurro. – Estáis todo el rato juntos y riéndoos y yo… tengo miedo, cada vez que os veo…

L: Mi amor… - dijo agachándose para quedar a su altura, levantando la cabeza de Dianna para que la mirara. - ¿A que tienes miedo? – preguntó para poder entenderla mejor.

D: A que me dejes, a que te enamores de él. Tú tenías miedo porque yo me enamorara de él, pero eso es imposible. Pero que tú te fijes en él no lo es tanto. Dean es una especie de mi, versión chico… Y lo que puede ofrecerte él, son todo ventajas a lo que puedo ofrecerte yo, empezando por mantener una relación normal, sin necesidad de esconderla. Sé que no te gusta hacerlo… - se desahogó la rubia, mirando a los ojos a su novia, que podía ver en ellos la angustia reflejada.

L: No quiero que pienses ni por un segundo que yo voy a fijarme en Dean. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti, Di y veo difícil que eso cambie algún día. – dijo acariciando su mejilla, mirándola con devoción. - Si me he acercado más a él es para conocerlo más, para intentar empezar una amistad y dejar de verlo como un rival. Sé que lo quieres y que él te quiere, que ha sido un amigo de verdad y ha demostrado que podemos confiar en él. No tienes ningún motivo para sentir celos de Dean. Solo tengo ojos para ti, cariño…

D: Te quiero. – dijo cogiendo su cara entre sus manos y dándole un beso. – Perdóname por estar tan borde… - dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Lea, la cual se había sentado a su lado en la cama y la rodeaba con su brazo derecho. – Estoy agobiada y nerviosa… Se me ha juntado todo, los fotógrafos, los nervios por la gira y la película y la mierda del tabaco…

L: Lo sé y créeme que te entiendo, pero no puedes amargarte por eso. Olvídate de todo y limítate a disfrutar. Hazlo por mí… Quiero que estés bien y estés feliz. Sé que a ti también te gusta estar encima del escenario, escuchando como nos gritan, así que deja todos los malos pensamientos aquí y vamos a pasarlo bien ¿vale?

D: Vale… - dijo mostrando la primera sonrisa. – Antes de que nos vayamos, dame un cigarro, por favor… - le pidió a su novia, que había hecho el amago de levantarse.

L: Di…

D: El esporádico, el del mes… Quedamos que podía fumar esporádicamente y hoy lo necesito… He tirado todos los paquetes que tenía y no puedo comprar uno porque me lo fumaría entero. Dame uno, cariño… - pidió con cara de pena.

L: Puedo darte besos para tranquilizarte… - dijo poniéndose encima de ella y dándole pequeños besos. – Son mejor que el tabaco.

D: Los son… - dijo ida, los besos de Lea la transportaban. – Pero hoy voy a necesitar de las dos cosas, muchos besos y cigarro. – dijo dándole un último beso más profundo.

Lea se rindió y después de aquel besó, sacó de su bolso dos cigarros, acompañando a su novia en el vicio mientras hablaban de lo que le esperaba a lo largo de la tarde-noche.

Ya habían hecho la prueba de sonido y se podía decir que el cambio de humor de la rubia fue radical. Se podía decir que la atención de su novia y los mimos que le regalaba habían surtido efecto, dejando enfados y frustraciones inútiles a un lado y divirtiéndose con sus compañeros y amigos.

Estaban en la rueda de prensa en una de las salas del estadio donde se realizaría el concierto. Preguntas sobre el show, sobre proyectos paralelos a Glee de algunos como la película de Dianna o el disco de Lea y por último un poco de vida privada, resaltando una pregunta, en la que la respuesta dejó durante el resto de la rueda de prensa a las chicas fuera de ella.

-Lea, no hemos vuelto a saber nada de ese misterioso amor de tu vida. ¿Puedes confirmar que estás con él y feliz? – preguntó un periodista, haciendo que Lea se pensara por unos segundos la respuesta, decir la verdad, que había recuperado la ilusión o mentir, pero una voz no muy agradable se adelantó a ella.

C: Yo creo que aunque lo haya recuperado muy feliz no se le ve… - dijo Cory dejando a todos en un incómodo silencio, provocando una falsa sonrisa en Lea y que Dianna fuera transformando la gran sonrisa que mantenía, a un gesto de completa seriedad. – Creo que está equivocada con eso del amor de su vida. Lea, yo creo que deberías volver conmigo y darte cuenta de que soy yo… - siguió diciendo en un intento de broma que solo le hizo gracia a él.

Da: Pues yo veo a Lea más feliz que nunca. Podemos asegurarte que nosotros conocemos a esa persona y es la media naranja de Lea. – le dijo Darren al periodista, agarrando la mano de Dianna que estaba a su lado y apretándola, aprovechando que nadie podía ver las manos por detrás de sus espaldas al estar todos muy juntos, y haciéndole saber que todos estaban con ellas.

Darren consiguió lo que se proponía, que todos sus compañeros lo apoyaran con algún comentario o afirmando con la cabeza, recibiendo un "gracias" en forma de susurro de Dianna, que volvía a recuperar la sonrisa. No pensaba dejar que Cory amargara su vida, al menos no ese día en el que se había propuesto dejar los malos rollos atrás.

L: Bueno, ya has escuchado a la mayoría. – dijo con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros. – Estoy feliz con el amor de mi vida. – dijo remarcando las últimas palabras, para ver si se le grababan en la cabeza a Cory. – Tengo mucha suerte de tener a esta persona a mi lado… - dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos, el mismo que tenía la rubia al escucharla y haciendo que sus amigos sonrieran ante lo obvio de la situación para ellos y de lo ciegos que estaban los periodistas.

-No vas a decirnos quien es ¿verdad?

L: No. – confirmó riéndose.

Después de dar por finalizada la rueda de prensa, los chicos se fueron a los camerinos colectivos que habían preparado para arreglarse para el primer concierto. Cory no se libró de algunas miradas acusatorias y una fulminándolo, concretamente la de Dianna, que prefirió callar en vez de reprocharle nada. El solo se dejaba en evidencia cada vez que hacía un comentario.

El concierto empezaba. Minutos antes todos habían formado un círculo para desearse suerte en esta nueva tanda de shows y quedado inaugurado de esta forma el Glee Tour 2013. Durante el concierto, la química entre Cory y Lea era nula. La morena trataba de ser lo más profesional posible por todos los fans que había allí, haciendo de tripas corazón y dedicándole alguna mirada o sonrisa al chico, que o la ignoraba o la tocaba demasiado según la canción.

En cambio la interacción ente Dianna y Lea era reveladora. Había química entre ellas, más que nunca. No podían dejar de buscarse con la mirada, de rozarse sutilmente, llegando a su momento cumbre con la canción que las dos compartían con Naya. Habían disfrutado esa parte al máximo, llegando al final del concierto con una canción. Era La canción y Lea, Dianna, sus compañeros y muchos de los fans lo sabían. Llegaba "Somebody to love". Las chicas quedaban una vez más una al lado de la otra en el momento clave. No habían hablado de eso, no habían quedado en darse o no la mano, así que Dianna por las dudas, se cambió el micro de mano, esperando y deseando que Lea lo hiciera, que agarrara su mano con fuerza, transmitiéndole toda su energía y su felicidad. Y la morena no le falló. En menos de dos segundos había alcanzado la mano de su novia, que con una sonrisa la miraba.

El concierto había acabado. Las chicas ya estaban en la habitación de Lea. La morena metida en la cama con el móvil y Dianna arreglándose para salir. Habían decidido ir a tomar algo a un local al lado del hotel para celebrar lo bien que había salido el primer concierto.

D: ¿Estás segura que no quieres venir, mi amor? – preguntó acercándose a la cama, sentándose en un pequeño hueco.

L: Si, estoy cansada… - dijo acomodándose para dormir. - ¿Quiénes vais?

D: Naya, Hemo, Dean, Darren, Chris, Melissa, Vanessa, Chord, Becca… No sé, casi todos.

L: Bueno, ten cuidado y pórtate bien… No me cambies por nadie.

D: No te preocupes, intentaré no ligar. – dijo acercándose a ella para besarla con una sonrisa. – A lo mejor me puedo quedar aquí… haciendo algo más divertido. – dijo al profundizar el beso, quedando en un momento encima de Lea.

L: Mejor no… - dijo sin mucho convencimiento, ya que los besos no le dejaban pensar mucho y las manos de la rubia moviéndose por su cuerpo no ayudaban. – Has quedado con ellos y yo estoy cansada. Necesito dormir.

D: Me echas… - dijo fingiendo estar dolida.

L: Lo siento. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

D: No pasa nada, te lo perdono. – dijo volviendo a besarla. – Mañana me llamas a la habitación y me despiertas ¿vale?

L: ¿No vas a dormir aquí?

D: No quiero molestarte cuando llegue.

L: No molestas. Además, quiero dormir acompañada y mañana por la mañana hacer lo que no he podido esta noche… - dijo sugerente.

D: Me has convencido, me quedo. – dijo sin pensarlo, haciendo reír a la morena.

L: Llévate mi tarjeta, anda. – dijo dándole un último beso y girándose para dormir.

La rubia le hizo caso, cogió la tarjeta para poder abrir la puerta después y fue a encontrarse con sus compañeros que ya la esperaban en el hall del hotel. Pasaron un rato hablando, los nuevos contando su experiencia en su primer concierto, los demás recordando anécdotas y poco a poco, algunos se fueron yendo al hotel. Dianna decidió irse de las primeras. Apenas estuvo dos horas cuando fue a encontrarse con su novia. Le apetecía meterse ya en la cama con ella y dormirse a su lado, además el despertar sería interesante según había dicho Lea.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejando ver a una sonriente rubia, pensando en cómo la despertaría Lea. Pero la sonrisa fue desapareciendo a medida que recorría el pasillo y se acercaba a la puerta de su novia, descubriendo a Cory hablando con la morena, la cual, tan solo llevaba un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes que poco dejaban a la imaginación.

Y la imaginación de Dianna estaba trabajando a tope. Imaginando cosas que no debía, pero que no podía evitar pensar.

D: Buenas noches. – dijo con la sonrisa más falsa que tenía, sorprendiendo a los dos, que la miraron como si fuera un fantasma.

L: Di…

D: ¿Pasando el rato? – preguntó cortando a su novia, manteniendo aquella sonrisa que estaba poniendo nerviosa a Lea.

C: No, yo ya me iba. – dijo el chico divertido al ver que había molestado a la rubia aunque esta no quisiera demostrarlo. – Hasta mañana.

D: Hasta mañana, que duermas bien. – dijo irónicamente, borrando la sonrisa una vez se dio la vuelta.

L: Di… - volvía a hablar, pero otra vez la rubia la cortaba.

D: Ya veo que querías compañía… Se te había olvidado decirme de quien querías la compañía. Haberme dicho que era él y me hubiera ido antes… Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien esta noche. – dijo totalmente tensa, cogiendo la mano de Lea y dejando la tarjeta en ella, para acto seguido darse la vuelta hasta llegar a su habitación, dos puertas más adelante, ignorando los llamados de Lea, que intentaba en vano, gritando en susurros para no molestar a la gente, que Dianna le hiciera caso.

La rubia llegó a su habitación pensando mil cosas. Cory había estado con los chicos tomándose algo, pero ¿Cuándo se había ido? ¿Qué hacía con Lea? Volvía a estar enfadada y celosa, pero ver a Lea con el chico hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

Por su parte, Lea entró en su habitación, sabiendo que si iba a hablar con Dianna en ese momento acabarían mal. Había visto a la rubia muy enfadada y dirían cosas que no querían. Así que dejó pasar la noche, decidiendo que hablaría con ella por la mañana, asumiendo que no iba a pegar ojo en toda la noche por los nervios de pensar que estaría imaginando su rubia de aquella situación absurda en la que de repente se había visto metida.


	39. Chapter 39

**CAPÍTULO 39**

La mañana había llegado y bien temprano además. Tenían que coger otro avión para desplazarse hasta Houston, así que a las seis de la mañana, Lea ya estaba en pie, pero no es que hubiera dormido mucho. Con todo el lio que se montó de madrugada, se pasó la noche dando vueltas y pensando en Dianna y el porqué de aquella reacción sin darle si quiera margen a darle una explicación.

La morena se dio una ducha para despejarse, arregló lo poco que había sacado de la maleta y se dispuso a ir a la habitación de la rubia para poder hablar con ella antes de desayunar. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Dianna no estaba allí. Tocó la puerta varias veces sin obtener respuesta, así que optó por bajar al comedor donde esperaba encontrarla.

Efectivamente, allí estaba Dianna, sentada en una mesa junto a Mark, Harry y Hemo. No tenía la mejor cara y seguía sin estar de buen humor. Lo supo en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo. Después la rubia apartó la mirada y siguió pendiente a lo que se hablaba en la mesa.

L: Buenos días. – saludó a sus compañeros. - ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó llegando a la altura de Dianna con voz pausada.

D: Estoy desayunando. – dijo seca, sin dignarse a mirarla, dejando callados a los otros tres miembros de la mesa.

L: Como quieras. – dijo después de unos segundos, decepcionada, pero todavía conservando un poco de paciencia. No iba a insistir en ese momento, no pensaba dejar que Dianna la ignorara y mucho menos delante de sus amigos.

Después de aquel corte, Lea se fue a sentar a otra mesa donde estaban Jenna, Naya y Melissa en una conversación que parecía interesante. Pero a la morena no le importaba de lo que estaban hablando. Se limitó a darles los buenos días y a hacer como que escuchaba, aunque no engañaba a nadie, Lea era incapaz de estar en una conversación sin dar su opinión. Pero prefirieron no preguntar, por las caras de la pareja, intuían por donde iban los tiros. Aparte de no abrir la boca, tampoco desayunó, se le había cerrado el estómago con la contestación de su novia.

Pero por muy enfadada que quisiera estar y por mucho que quisiera fingir que pasaba de Lea, la rubia se preocupaba por ella y estaba pendiente de lo que hacía, y para ella no era una opción el no desayunar. Así que cuando terminó, se acercó a la mesa de la morena, dejando delante de ella un café y un plato con dos tostadas.

D: Desayuna. – le ordenó todavía sin mirarla, siguiendo su camino hasta la salida del comedor para recoger su maleta y esperar la llegada de sus compañeros para abandonar el hotel.

Lea se animó un poco más por el gesto de Dianna y decidió darle su espacio, pensando que en el avión, la rubia se acercaría a ella para solucionar las cosas. Pero no fue así. La rubia hablaba con sus compañeros, pero con Lea seguía la ley del silencio que se había autoimpuesto, por lo que cuando por unos minutos se apartó del resto, la morena aprovechó para volver acercarse a ella y hablar de una vez por todas.

L: Di…

D: No tengo ganas de hablar. – dijo en cuanto la vio llegar, sin dejarla hablar.

L: Genial… Que madura eres, Dianna. – dijo seria, advirtiéndole a la rubia que empezaba a perder la paciencia por como la había nombrado. – Empiezas a aburrirme.

D: Claro, mucho más divertidas las conversaciones con Cory de madrugada… Corre a hablar con él. – dijo mirándola a los ojos por primera vez.

L: ¿Sabes qué? Venía a solucionar las cosas, el problema que te hubieras imaginado en tu cabeza y a darte una explicación que no tengo porque darte, pero me estoy dando cuenta que mi único problema es que tengo una novia que es una amargada. – dijo sin levantar la voz, manteniendo la conversación entre ellas.

D: ¿Amargada yo? – preguntó señalándose incrédula, totalmente ofendida.

L: Si, tu. ¿Te persiguen los paparazzi? Pues supéralo, a todos nos persiguen. Siento que te hayan sacado de tu perfecta burbuja de privacidad, pero cuando aceptaste la película sabías que esto iba incluido. Así que cuando los veas, puedes poner esa perfecta sonrisa que tienes y seguir para adelante como hago yo, sin quejarme. – dijo señalándola, dejando a la rubia sin palabras por la reprimenda que le estaba dedicando la morena. – No voy a permitir que me hagas sentir culpable por algo que no he hecho, porque no he hecho nada malo y me tratas como si todo fuera mi culpa. Pues no lo es, cariño. Si quieres pagar conmigo tus frustraciones perfecto, vamos a ver cuánto aguanto. – suspiró profundo, con los labios apretados. – Ahora soy yo la que no tiene ganas de hablar… No vas a fastidiarme la gira… - dijo para irse a su asiento, totalmente cabreada, dejando a Dianna con la cabeza agachada, arrepentida del comportamiento que había mantenido con Lea.

Durante el vuelo, la rubia recapacitó sobre su actitud, dándose cuenta de que se había pasado con su novia. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada y no podía pagar con ella su mal humor, cuando siempre estaba a su lado para apoyarla. Y lo de Cory… Dianna confiaba en Lea, sabía que no había pasado nada y que posiblemente el chico estuviera molestándola. Su reacción vino por todo el cúmulo de cosas nuevas con las que tenía que lidiar.

Pero no podía seguir así. Pensándolo en frío, llegaba a la conclusión de que no tenía motivos para comportarse así con nadie o para estar de mal humor. Debía empezar a disfrutar de todo lo bueno que tenía en su vida. De Lea, de la gira y de la película por mucho que no le gustara la idea de los periodistas. Lo último que quería era estropear la felicidad de su novia. Y por eso se avergonzó de cómo la había tratado.

Ya era casi la hora del concierto y Dianna no había encontrado la forma de disculparse con Lea. Durante todo el día había intentado buscar su mirada, pero no tuvo mucho éxito y cuando la morena bajaba un poco la guardia y sus ojos se encontraban, lo que veía en aquellos ojos color chocolate no hacía que se animara a acercarse. Por su parte, Lea sabía que Dianna estaba arrepentida. Lo había visto en sus ojos, pero no iba a volver a acercarse a ella, si la rubia quería decirle algo, sería ella la que tendría que dar el paso. Estaba demasiado enfadada con ella como para decirle algo.

Durante el concierto, no hubo nada de química entre ellas, ya que por no haber, no hubo ni interacción, Lea se encargó de ello. En las canciones grupales sonreía o bromeaba con el resto de compañeros, disfrutando y olvidando todo, pero cuando tocó la canción que compartían con Naya, únicamente se acercó a la latina, alejándose de Dianna cada vez que hacía un intento por acercarse a ella.

Pero llegó la última canción de la noche y ahí era difícil escaparse teniéndola al lado. La rubia rogó porque su novia le diera la mano como siempre, olvidando como se había comportado, pero a Lea no se le olvidaba. Dianna se cambió el micro de mano y al ver que pasaban los segundos y su mano seguía esperando encontrarse con la de la morena, decidió que era el momento de tomar las riendas de la situación.

Se armó de valor y en un movimiento suave buscó la mano de Lea, la cual tenía pegada a su pierna, resistiéndose a darle la mano. Pero Dianna no se echó atrás, al contrario, la tomó con más decisión, impidiendo que se soltara de ella cuando en un primer momento lo intentó y consiguiendo mantener la mano de la morena entre la suya, acariciando suavemente su mano, pidiéndole perdón con aquel gesto.

D: Lo siento mucho… - dijo en un susurro en su oído viendo que Lea seguía mirando al público con la cara seria.

Antes de seguir con la coreografía, Dianna dio un último paso hacía Lea, dejando un pequeño beso en su cabeza mientras soltaba su mano para alejarse, logrando sorprender a la morena por aquel acto y que bajara sus barreras.

No volvieron a hablar. La rubia esperaba que Lea se acercara a hablar con ella al terminar el concierto, pero ya habían llegado al hotel y no lo había hecho. Cada una se dirigió a su habitación para darse una ducha y bajar a cenar con el resto de compañeros, donde ninguna de las dos se comunicó con la otra, llegando al punto de estar subiendo solas en el ascensor en un silencio totalmente incómodo.

Dianna no soportaba aquella ley del silencio que estaba empleando la morena con ella, siendo muy consciente de que ella misma la había empezado, que estaba recibiendo de su misma medicina. Así que antes de que Lea entrara a su habitación acabó con aquella situación que la estaba matando.

D: ¿Puedes…venir a mi habitación un momento? Me gustaría hablar contigo… - dijo con algo de miedo, sabiendo que la respuesta que se merecía era un "¿Ahora si quieres hablar?"

L: Estoy cansada. – dijo sin mirarla. Estaba haciéndola sufrir innecesariamente, únicamente por ver a la rubia con aquella cara de arrepentimiento. La verdad era que desde el concierto su enfado había disminuido considerablemente y sabía que en cuanto le pidiera perdón ella se lo concedería sin problema.

D: Por favor… - suplicó agarrando su brazo para que se girara.

L: Está bien, vamos. – dijo adelantándose, llegando a la puerta, esperando a que la rubia abriera para quedarse de pie y de brazos cruzados una vez estaba dentro de la habitación. - ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó al ver que Dianna no se decidía a hablar. - ¿Vas a hablar o ya no te apetece? – preguntó irónicamente, tratando de no reírse por la cara de su novia.

D: Lea, por favor…

L: ¿Qué?

D: Lo siento… - dijo agachando su mirada, pensando que la morena estaba realmente enfadada y le iba a costar mucho el perdón. – Perdóname, yo…

L: Si me vas a pedir perdón, al menos mírame a la cara. – la cortó acercándose a ella y levantando su mentón con un dedo, haciendo que la rubia clavara su mirada en ella.

D: Perdóname, Lea. Me he comportado como una autentica imbécil contigo y no te lo mereces. – dijo con los ojos brillantes, con las lágrimas a punto de salir y haciendo que a Lea se le quitaran las ganas de jugar al verla así. – Sé que hoy no me merezco ni que me mires, pero…

L: Hey, Di… - dijo cogiendo su cara entre sus manos al ver como se derrumbaba, secando las lágrimas que caían con sus pulgares. – Cálmate, no pasa nada. Estás perdonada, cariño. No llores, por favor. – le pidió mientras que rodeaba a la rubia entre sus brazos, dejando que Dianna buscara refugio en su pecho, agarrándose a ella con fuerza. – Vamos, no quiero verte así, tranquilízate.

D: Te he tratado fatal… - dijo sollozando.

L: Llevas unos días nerviosa y agobiada, lo has sacado fuera como has podido… No voy a tenerlo en cuenta, no te preocupes.

D: Es que… yo no sé cómo hacerlo, Lea. ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando los paparazzi se doblen de número? Sé que esto no es nada con lo que pueden llegar a agobiarme y yo no quiero vivir de mal humor… - dijo dejándose llevar hasta la cama, donde Lea se recostó en el cabecero, dejando que Dianna siguiera apoyada en su pecho mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo, calmándola.

L: Vas a saber hacerlo, Di. Sé que no te gusta, que piensas que no tienen por qué saber nada de tu vida y aunque no lo parezca, a mí tampoco me gusta. Pero tienes que aprender a vivir con eso. Nuestra profesión lleva un extra y tenemos que saber llevarlo de la mejor manera. Muéstrales tu mejor sonrisa, cariño. Ignora sus preguntas y todas las tonterías que dicen y limítate a sonreír siempre. Te aseguro que con esa sonrisa lo tienes todo hecho. Al menos para mí, es suficiente con verte sonreír… - dijo sacando una pequeña sonrisa en la rubia que la escuchaba atentamente. – No será así siempre. En unas semanas encontrarán a alguien a quien consideren más interesante y te dejarán. Y cuando empieces a rodar, volverán a perseguirte hasta que se cansen e igual pasará cuando se estrene la película… Esto va por etapas. No dejes que puedan contigo, tú vales más que unos cuantos fotógrafos. Sabes que me vas a tener justo aquí, a tu lado siempre, para ayudarte con todo y para dejar que me hables mal cuando sea necesario. Pero intenta que no se repita mucho… - dijo con una suave risa.

D: ¿Sabes cuánto te quiero? – preguntó alzando su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, quedando a su altura. – Creo que no te haces una idea, Lea… No puedo decírtelo con palabras… Eres lo que más quiero en mi vida… - dijo para después besarla, demostrando en ese beso lo que quería transmitir con sus palabras. – Perdón por el día de hoy y por la semana que llevo… - dijo en un susurro, juntando su frente a la de Lea.

L: Estás perdonada, lady Di. – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Durante unos minutos estuvieron en silencio, disfrutando de esa calma tan necesitada, regalándose caricias la una a la otra hasta que la morena la rompió para dejar todo claro.

L: Lo de anoche con Cory…

D: No hace falta que me des explicaciones. – dijo cortándola, volviendo a mirarla. – No quiero que me digas nada. Confío en ti, Lea. Pongo la mano en el fuego por ti y con los ojos cerrados. Anoche reaccioné mal pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que vi.

L: Yo si quiero explicártelo. Si hubiera sido con otro, lo dejaría pasar, pero quiero que lo sepas. – dijo haciendo que la rubia frunciera el ceño. – Cory tocó a la puerta y yo pensaba que eras tú, que no habías cogido la llave, pero era él el que me había despertado para decirme que lo perdonara por lo de la entrevista contándome mil excusas que no escuché porque desde el momento en que lo vi tenía clara mi respuesta. Al final se fue sin ella, porque justo cuando me iba a quedar bien a gusto mandándolo a la mierda apareciste tú… Fin de la historia.

D: Si quieres mañana puedo mandarlo yo a la mierda si te vas a quedar más tranquila… - dijo haciendo reír a la morena.

L: Mejor lo ignoramos y no perdemos el tiempo para estar juntas en cosas que no merecen la pena ¿no crees? – preguntó cambiando posiciones, poniéndose encima de la rubia con una sonrisa pícara.

D: Estoy de acuerdo. Me has convencido. – dijo con una sonrisa igual, levantando la cabeza de la almohada para juntar sus labios con los de su novia.

L: ¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de las peleas? – dijo bajando sus besos hasta su cuello, notando como la rubia negaba con la cabeza. – Lo mejor son las reconciliaciones… - le susurró en el oído, haciendo que Dianna se tuviera que morder el labio inferior. – Y tú me debes uno de esos dos por uno en orgasmos que tan bien se te dan si quieres que te perdone totalmente… - dijo volviendo a su boca, mordiendo ella el labio que antes mordía la rubia.

D: Así que soy buena haciendo que llegues al orgasmo… - dijo girando sobre la cama para conseguir el control. – Vamos a ver qué podemos hacer esta noche… A lo mejor subimos la oferta y te regalo un tres por uno… - dijo dejando besos húmedos en su cuello.

L: Eso es imposible… - dijo Lea con un hilo de voz. Solo con imaginarlo se veía capaz de tener un primer orgasmo, notando como aumentaba su excitación.

D: Vamos a comprobarlo… - dijo desafiante, mordiendo justo donde notaba el pulso de la morena para luego pasar su lengua, provocando un jadeo en ella. – Y si no, mañana no tenemos que madrugar, tengo toda la noche para darte todos los que quieras… - dijo con voz ronca, haciendo temblar a Lea.

Besos, caricias, suspiros y jadeos. Era todo lo que había en esa habitación con dos cuerpos enredados, queriendo parecer uno. Pero cuando la cosa empezaba a ponerse interesante, cuando la ropa empezaba a quedar esparcida lejos de ellas, alguien tocó a la puerta.

L: Ni se te ocurra abrir. – susurró desesperada.

Por supuesto, Dianna obedeció. Se encontraba igual de excitada que su novia y no pensaba parar, pero los golpes seguían hasta que se dejó escuchar una voz.

N: Di, sé que estás ahí. Contesta. – exigió Naya, provocando que la rubia soltara un largo suspiro y apoyara su frente en el hombro de Lea.

D: ¿Qué? – preguntó sin moverse de su posición.

N: ¿Vienes a tomarte algo? Nadie quiere salir y a mí me apetece.

D: No. – dijo como pudo, ya que Lea había vuelto a lo que le interesaba y se entretenía en su cuello.

N: Joder, Di. ¿Qué te cuesta? – insistió detrás de la puerta.

D: Nay, ¿porque no te vas a molestar a alguien más? – preguntó desesperada, ya que a estas alturas, Lea había bajado por su cuerpo, atrapando sus pechos.

N: Oye, a mí no te me pongas chula. Yo no tengo la culpa de que le hayas hablado mal a Lea y te quedes sin sexo. – dijo ofuscada, consiguiendo que las chicas dentro de la habitación soltaran una pequeña carcajada por el comentario. - ¿Sabes qué? Voy a decírselo a Lea, seguro que ella viene.

D: Tampoco va a ir. – dijo divertida.

N: ¿Por qué? ¿Se lo has prohibido? Y además, ¿Por qué no te dignas a abrir la puerta para hablar conmigo?

D: Porque no puedo. Estoy en plena reconciliación. – dijo para atrapar los labios de Lea entre los suyos.

N: ¿Qué dices? No te entien… - no terminó la frase. Hubo un silencio en el que las chicas se miraron sonriendo, sabiendo que la latina estaba atando cabos. – ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Sois unas cochinas! – dijo haciendo reír a la pareja. – Dios que imagen tan fea… - dijo alejándose de la puerta y dejándolas tranquilas.

L: ¡Envidia! – gritó para que la escuchara desde fuera, pero ya no hubo tiempo para más.

Dianna estaba dispuesta a regalarle a su novia una noche llena de placer, celebrando por todo lo alto la reconciliación y prometiéndose a sí misma el llevar las cosas de una manera madura en su vida pública. Tenía la ayuda de Lea, no tenía por qué tener miedo.

La mañana había llegado, sorprendiendo a las chicas en aquella cama totalmente desnudas y abrazadas, con Dianna rodeando el cuerpo de la morena, la cual tenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro y la rodeaba por la cintura. Hacía escasamente dos horas que habían dado por finalizada su noche. Habían acabado exhaustas, pero ambas habían disfrutado sin límites, dejando salir toda la tensión.

Se encontraban dormidas profundamente, cuando unos golpes en la puerta volvieron a molestarlas. Lea ni siquiera se movió, seguía dormida y sin intención de despertarse, así que al ver que insistían, la rubia dejó un beso en la cabeza de Lea y se levantó tratando de no molestarla. La morena solo murmuró algo en sueños y se giró en la cama, quedando boca abajo y abrazando la almohada. Al verla, Dianna sonrió de forma tierna mientras se ponía la ropa interior y la camiseta que utilizaba para dormir.

D: Ya va. – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta al volver a escuchar los toques. - ¿Qué quieres tan temprano? – preguntó asomando la cabeza por la puerta y manteniendo su cuerpo detrás de ella, descubriendo una vez más a Naya.

N: Vamos a dar una vuelta, aprovechando que el vuelo sale más tarde. ¿Os venís? – preguntó intentando entrar. - ¿Qué haces? Déjame entrar.

D: No. – dijo impidiéndole el paso.

N: ¿Cómo qué no? – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

D: Lea está desnuda. – le explicó. – Además, no vamos a ir. Nos dormimos tarde.

N: Luego decís que no sois como conejas. Esta habitación huele a sexo. – dijo intentando molestarla y por supuesto consiguiéndolo, haciendo que la rubia rodara los ojos.

D: Siempre igual… Habla más bajo. – dijo susurrando.

N: Pero si es verdad lo que digo… Además, no creo que a Lea le moleste mi tono de voz, mírala, la has dejado en coma. – dijo asomándose por encima de la rubia mientras se reía.

D: ¿No ibais a ir a visitar la ciudad? Pues creo que ya te están esperando. – dijo haciendo el amago de cerrar la puerta.

N: Ya me voy, ya me voy. – dijo riéndose. – Oye, ahora en serio, me alegro de que hayáis solucionado las cosas.

D: Gracias. – dijo con una sonrisa.

N: Y también me alegro que te haya dado lo tuyo esta noche, a ver si sirve para quitarte el mal humor que te persigue últimamente.

D: Lo ha conseguido, te lo aseguro. – dijo viendo como su amiga se reía por la cara que había puesto al recordar la noche.

N: Me alegro. Hasta luego, rubia. – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

D: Hasta luego. – dijo cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa.

Cuando volvió a la cama, en vez de seguir durmiendo, colocó su cuerpo encima del de Lea. Aquella espalda desnuda era demasiado para ella. Necesitaba el contacto constante con su novia y a pesar del cansancio, podían más las ganas de volver a demostrarle su amor.

Retiró el pelo de la morena con una mano, empezando a besar su nuca, dejando un rastro de besos por toda su columna hasta llegar a su trasero donde dejó un último beso para después volver y pegarse completamente al cuerpo de su novia, dejando que la sintiera. A estas alturas, Lea ya había empezado a despertarse y lo hizo del todo cuando sintió como una mano de Dianna se colaba entre ella y el colchón para llegar a su entrepierna.

L: ¿No tuviste bastante anoche? – preguntó con una sonrisa, disfrutando de las caricias que le regalaba de buena mañana la rubia.

D: Nunca tengo bastante de ti. – dijo para conseguir llegar a su boca y dejar un beso en el que dejaba claras sus intenciones.


	40. Chapter 40

**CAPÍTULO 40**

La gira llegaba a Nueva York. Únicamente quedaban dos conciertos para acabar el tour, este de Nueva York y el último, dos días después en Los Angeles. Se había hecho realmente corto y lamentaron que por otros proyectos no pudieran añadir más fechas a la gira. Cinco conciertos no son nada en comparación con la gira anterior, pero al menos habían hecho algo.

Esos cinco conciertos se repartieron en dos semanas, por lo que los días de descanso del tour, Lea aprovechaba para empezar los ensayos de su propia gira, mientras que Dianna ya había empezado a tomar contacto con sus compañeros de rodaje en los próximos meses con lecturas de guión y pruebas de vestuario y peluquería. Entre unas cosas y otras, las chicas tenían poco tiempo para verse, pero sabían aprovechar su tiempo juntas. Aquello era un pequeño ejemplo de lo que pasaría en las siguientes semanas cuando Lea estuviera recorriendo el país y Dianna en Los Angeles y más tarde cuando Lea estuviera rodando Glee y la rubia en Seattle grabando exteriores y algunas otras escenas concretas para la película.

Después de la pequeña pelea que tuvieron, Lea y Dianna volvían a ser las de siempre, más enamoradas que nunca y sin separarse cada vez que tenían la oportunidad de estar juntas. En cuanto a los paparazzis, Lea había tenido razón y ya empezaban a darle más espacio a la rubia, que si se los encontraba, intentaba respirar profundo y poner en práctica la filosofía de su novia, regálales una sonrisa. Y así lo hacía, ponía la mejor de sus sonrisas y aunque en muchas ocasiones no eran nada naturales, servía para que ella no entrara en ese bucle de mal humor.

Iban en el avión sentada la una junto a la otra, acariciando sus manos de forma distraída mientras hablaban ajenas a los demás. Muchas veces, cuando estaban juntas, sobraba el mundo entero.

D: ¿Van a venir tus padres al hotel antes del concierto? – preguntó jugando con el anillo de su novia que compartían.

L: No, vendrán directamente al estadio. No les da tiempo a venir antes. – dijo negando con la cabeza.

D: ¿Y Jon? – siguió preguntando. – Tengo ganas de verlos a todos… - dijo haciendo sonreír a su novia tiernamente. Le encantaba que Dianna fuera tan cercana con su familia.

L: Jon no me ha dicho nada, pero trabaja, así que seguramente también irá directo al estadio.

D: Bueno, los veremos allí. Echaba de menos Nueva York… Por tu culpa me he hecho una neoyorquina de corazón. – dijo torciendo el gesto.

L: La última vez que estuvimos aquí juntas no estábamos muy bien… - dijo mirándola con una sonrisa torcida.

D: La última vez que estuvimos aquí, fue donde tuvimos nuestra última pelea. Luego nos gritamos, nos besamos y hablamos, y fue el primer paso que dimos correcto. Aquel día empezamos a trabajar en la reconciliación. Nueva York nos quiere… - dijo con una pequeña risa que contagió a la morena.

L: Y yo te quiero a ti. – dijo acercando su boca a la suya poco a poco.

D: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Me quieres? – preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa que se le ponía cada vez que estaba de aquel modo tan ñoño con Lea.

L: Mucho, mucho. – dijo con una sonrisa idéntica a la de la rubia, acabando con la distancia que las separaba y juntando sus labios.

D: Yo también te quiero mucho, mucho. – dijo todavía rozando sus labios, cogiendo su cara entre sus manos para darle otro corto beso.

Pero Lea le impidió separarse de ella. La agarraba de su camisa para mantenerla pegada a ella, siguiendo con sus labios pegados a los suyos sin moverlos. Dianna no puso mucha resistencia, pero notó unos ojos clavados en ellas y abrió los suyos, encontrándose a Cory mirándolas.

D: Para, para. – dijo separándose de ella a la fuerza, sujetando sus manos.

L: No quiero. – dijo volviendo a buscar sus labios, pero no consiguió su propósito. - ¿Por qué paras? – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

D: Porque no me gusta tener espectadores. – dijo torciendo el gesto. Al escucharla, Lea miró a sus compañeros y vio que algunos las miraban con una sonrisa, pero supo enseguida el espectador al que se refería la rubia.

L: No voy a cortarme porque esté el delante. – dijo mirándola.

D: Yo sí. Prefiero no hacer ninguna demostración de amor delante de él.

L: Yo creo que ya hemos tenido el suficiente cuidado con él y que ya le hemos dado suficiente tiempo para que lo asimile. Si no le gusta lo que ve, que mire para otro lado.

D: Lea, no…

L: No, Di. – la cortó. – Ya está, ignóralo. ¿De qué sirve que nos contengamos delante de él? Sinceramente, no creo que le duela tanto como quiere aparentar y tampoco creo que sirva para que no hable de mí en las entrevistas, ya has visto que cuando le da la gana suelta alguna indirecta.

D: Por eso mismo, si hace eso sin vernos así, imagínate si nos ve besándonos.

L: Que haga lo que le dé la gana, cariño. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – No es justo que a mí me apetezca darte un beso y no pueda hacerlo. – dijo dándole un beso en el cuello, sonriendo al notar que Dianna se tensaba. – Yo te quiero a ti. – dijo ahora dando un beso en su mandíbula. – Y quiero demostrarte a ti cuanto te quiero. – dijo dejando otro beso en su mejilla. – Y si alguien quiere mirar mientras te lo demuestro con un beso no me importa. – dijo dando un beso en su nariz, haciendo sonreír a Dianna con el discurso lleno de besos que le estaba dando su novia. – Que mire, que se acostumbre, porque yo no me voy a cortar más.

Y dicho esto, la miró a los ojos con sus manos puestas en su cuello y procedió a darle el beso donde deseaba. Empezó siendo un simple roce de labios que con el paso de los segundos, Lea se encargó de profundizar. Siguió atrapando los labios de la rubia con los suyos para en un descuido de esta, meter su lengua en su boca, explorando cada centímetro como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Dianna alzó las cejas aun con los ojos cerrados, sorprendida por la intensidad que Lea le estaba poniendo al beso, pero sin quejarse, recibiéndolo gustosa, hasta que empezaron a escuchar silbidos y gritos que iban dirigidos a ellas. Sin mucho entusiasmo se separaron para mirar a sus compañeros que entre risas seguían silbando.

N: Esperad a que lleguemos al hotel, no queremos escándalos. – dijo viendo como disimuladamente, se limpiaban la boca después de aquel beso que las había dejado sin aliento.

M: Está prohibido hacerlo en sitios públicos. Pero podéis seguir, yo no me voy a quejar. – les advirtió Mark con una sonrisa pícara en su boca.

L: Sois todos unos envidiosos porque no tenéis a vuestros novios aquí. – se defendió viendo que su novia no pensaba decir nada, solo se ponía más roja por momentos. – Solo ha sido un beso, un piquito, exagerados.

H: ¿Un piquito? Pero si le has tocado la campanilla con la lengua Lea, que casi la ahogas. – dijo haciendo que la propia Lea soltara una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza al oír a Hemo.

Ch: Cuando vea después a tu madre le voy a decir lo que haces en los aviones. – dijo Chris, provocando la risa en los demás al ver como se le había cortado la risa a la morena, para luego encogerse de hombros, haciéndole ver que no le importaba.

D: Dejadnos en paz cotillas. – dijo la rubia recobrando la voz. – Lea solo… me demostraba cuanto me quiere. – dijo mirándola con los ojos brillándole de amor.

-Ohh… - dijeron a coro sus compañeros.

Me: Que bonito, por favor… - dijo Melissa haciendo reír a todos, menos a Cory, que presenciaba la escena serio y sin comentar.

Dianna se había dado cuenta, pero por primera vez, no le dio importancia a lo que pudiera pensar o sentir. Lea tenía razón, no podían basar su relación delante de los demás en lo que pudiera sentir él, sino en lo que sentían ellas. Así que aguantó las bromas de sus amigos un rato más, hasta que cada uno volvió a lo suyo esperando a aterrizar.

L: ¿Entonces? ¿Vamos a empezar a pensar más en lo que nos apetece a nosotras, en lo que queremos y nos vamos a olvidar de las personas desagradables y de los graciosos de nuestros amigos? – preguntó volviendo a acariciar su mano.

D: Sin duda. Me has convencido completamente. – dijo consiguiendo una sonrisa de felicidad en la morena, que para celebrarlo juntó sus labios, pero esta vez el beso fue corto.

L: Es que tengo un poder de convicción… - dijo moviendo la cabeza de forma graciosa, haciendo reír a Dianna.

D: Espero que ese poder solo lo uses conmigo. Además, el poder te sirve porque soy muy fácil de convencer, no soy capaz de negarte nada…

L: Pero también porque soy irresistible, confiésalo.

D: Eres totalmente irresistible, mi amor. – dijo dejando a la morena con una sonrisa satisfecha y dejando un beso en la mano que acariciaba en ese momento.

Ya habían llegado al hotel y acomodado sus cosas. Habían tenido unas horas libres y en ese momento estaban esperando a que les avisaran de la hora exacta en la que iban al estadio. Lea estaba en su habitación haciendo tiempo con el móvil cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta. Abrió sin preguntar quién era, creyendo que era Dianna, pero allí no estaba quien esperaba.

L: ¡JGroff! – dijo pegando un gritito al verlo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y abalanzándose hasta el para darle un abrazo.

J: Hola, cariño. – dijo riéndose por el recibimiento. No importaba si había pasado mucho tiempo o poco desde que se veían, Lea siempre ponía el mismo entusiasmo al verlo. - ¿Cómo estás? – dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza, entrando en la habitación.

L: Bien. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que irías al estadio directamente. – dijo sentándose en la cama con él.

J: Ese era el plan, pero he podido salir antes del rodaje y quería darte una sorpresa. – dijo sonriendo. – La recepcionista no quería darme el número de tu habitación, decía que me pusiera a la cola de los amigos que han venido preguntando las habitaciones de los de Glee. – dijo riéndose junto a Lea.

L: ¿Y cómo lo has averiguado?

J: Por Jenna y Darren. Justamente pasaban por recepción. Me han visto y le han dicho a la recepcionista que no había problema, que era parte de Glee.

L: Es que menuda recepcionista… ¿Cómo no te ha reconocido? Eres Jonathan Groff, Jesse St. James. – dijo indignada, consiguiendo un beso de su amigo que veía como cada vez que tenía oportunidad, la morena defendía su carrera como si se tratara de la suya.

J: ¿Dónde está Di? – preguntó extrañado al ver que no estaba con ella.

L: Ha ido a preguntar cuando nos vamos. – dijo escuchando como volvían a tocar en la puerta. – Debe ser ella.

J: Déjame abrir a mí. – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta en dos pasos.

D: Mi amor, nos vamos en cinco minutos. No tenemos… ¡Jon! – dijo colgándose de su cuello en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no era su novia la que había abierto. – Como me alegro de verte. – dijo con una sonrisa enorme, riéndose al notar que Jonathan la mantenía abrazada a él y levantando sus pies del suelo daba vueltas con ella.

J: Yo también, rubia. – dijo dejándola en el suelo y dándole un beso bajo la atenta mirada de Lea, que no podía evitar sentirse completa viendo aquella imagen de su mejor amigo y su novia.

D: Lea me había dicho que irías al estadio. Eres una mentirosa. – le dijo a su novia mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura del chico.

L: No soy mentirosa, ha venido a darme una sorpresa, lista. – dijo sacándole la lengua en un gesto infantil que hizo que Dianna levantara su característica ceja antes de echarse a reír.

J: Veo que estáis como siempre. – dijo contento. Era la primera vez que las veía a las dos juntas después de la reconciliación y estaba feliz.

D: Estamos mejor que nunca. – le aclaró la rubia acercándose a su novia para abrazarla, dejando un beso en su cabeza. – Tenemos que irnos ya. Vamos y en el camino seguimos hablando. – dijo agarrando a su novia de la mano y tirando de ella para salir de la habitación.

J: No sé si os lo he dicho alguna vez, pero os quiero como si fuerais mis hermanas. – dijo abrazándolas por los hombros, siendo rodeado por la cintura por los brazos de las chicas. – Y no os hacéis una idea de lo feliz que estoy de veros otra vez juntas… - dijo haciendo que a las dos chicas se les dibujara las sonrisas más sinceras, pegándose más a él para demostrarle el cariño mutuo al tiempo que Lea no podía evitar emocionarse un poco.

D: Muchas gracias porque nos has ayudado como el que más… Nosotras también te queremos mucho, Jon… - dijo poniendo en palabras los sentimientos de su novia y ella.

Dicho esto, salieron a encontrarse con el resto de compañeros para dirigirse al lugar del concierto. Ya habían llegado al estadio y hecho pruebas de sonido. Se estaban arreglando para salir a escena cuando uno de los asistentes de los chicos, avisó a Lea de que tenía visita.

La morena sabía que eran sus padres, por lo que dio permiso para que entraran, levantándose para recibirlos. A la primera que vio fue a su madre, que con una sonrisa radiante entraba al camerino que compartían los chicos. Lea abrió sus brazos cuando vio a su madre dirigirse hacia ella decidida, pero la sonrisa que tenía en su cara se borró, convirtiéndose en un ceño fruncido, cuando su madre pasó delante de sus narices ignorándola completamente. El abrazo de su madre iba dirigido a Dianna, que detrás de Lea también se había levantado para recibirlos.

E: Di, no sabes la alegría que me da verte otra vez. – dijo abrazándola fuerte, haciendo sonreír a la rubia por la forma tan maternal en que lo hacía.

D: Yo también me alegro de verte, Edith. Y a ti Marc. – dijo levantando la cabeza después de recibir un beso de su suegra y ver al hombre mirando la escena con una sonrisa y rodeando a su hija, la cual no tenía muy buena cara, por los hombros con un brazo.

M: Hola, Di. – dijo el hombre acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Que bueno tenerte otra vez en Nueva York.

E: ¿Qué te pasa cariño? – preguntó la mujer al ver a su hija.

L: Ah, ¿pero te has dado cuenta de que estoy aquí? – preguntó levantando las cejas. – Porque te ha faltado empujarme para llegar a Di.

E: Que dramática eres, cariño… - dijo su madre negando con la cabeza, acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

L: No soy dramática. – se quejó. – Soy tu hija y tendrías que alegrarte por verme más a mí que a Di. – dijo extendiendo sus brazos como si fuera obvio.

E: Pero a ti te he visto mucho este año… - dijo haciendo que Dianna hiciera un esfuerzo por no reír al ver la cara de Lea ante esas palabras. – En cambio a Di… - dijo suspirando y mirando a la rubia. – Hace mucho que no sé nada de ella.

L: Cada vez que me llamas hablas con ella. – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

E: Pero no la veo, y no hay más tema. – dijo advirtiéndole con el dedo a su hija al ver que pensaba responderle. – Deja los celos.

L: No son celos. Pero empiezo a pensar que la quieres más a ella que a mí…

D: ¿Lo dudabas? – preguntó la rubia para picar todavía más a su novia. – Es difícil no quererme, deberías saberlo, cariño… - dijo haciendo reír a sus suegros. – Es broma. – dijo acercándose a ella y dejando un beso en sus labios para calmarla. – Tus padres te adoran, solo que hacía mucho que no me veía.

E: Claro. – la apoyó la mujer. – Te quiero con locura cariño, no lo dudes nunca. – dijo abrazando a su hija y poniendo los ojos en blanco aprovechando que la morena no podía verla.

M: Vamos a dejar que acaben de arreglarse. – dijo el hombre tirando de su mujer. – Luego nos vemos chicas. - Y la pareja salió de los camerinos, con Edith hablándole a su marido.

E: Esto con un hermano no pasaría… Es hija única y tiene unos celos que no son normales, Marc…

M: Claro, cariño. – dijo el hombre dándole la razón.

L: Encima la culpa es mía… - dijo la morena, ya que había escuchado todo. Dianna ya no pudo aguantar más y empezó a reír, contagiando a una Lea que después de estar unos segundos haciéndose la ofendida, se unió a ella.

D: Celosa.

L: Un poco… - confesó. – Pero me gusta que mis padres te quieran tanto. – dijo con una sonrisa, ganándose un beso de su novia antes de salir al escenario.

El concierto fue una demostración más de amor en silencio de las chicas. No faltaron sus miradas, sus guiños y sus roces y por supuesto sus manos unidas en la última canción.

L: No sé si darte la mano o que te la de mi madre… - dijo en el oído de la morena, haciendo que esta se riera y la abrazara por los hombros para tenerla más cerca.

Una vez terminado el show, los padres de Lea propusieron ir a cenar a un restaurante junto con Jon. En un principio, Dianna y el chico aceptaron, pero Lea conocía perfectamente a su novia y sabía que la idea no le había hecho mucha gracia aunque no hubiera dicho nada. La morena era consciente de que Dianna lo estaba intentando, que intentaba no encerrarse en una burbuja por culpa de los paparazzi, pero eso no significaba que dejase de importar lo que dijeran y obviamente, ir a comer con ella y sus padres sería algo raro cuando estaban todos sus compañeros en el hotel.

Así que disimuladamente, les pidió a sus padres cenar en su casa con la excusa de que estaba cansada y no le apetecía ir por ahí. Ellos aceptaron sin rechistar y cuando llegaron a su casa, no permitieron que los chicos hicieran nada, por lo que mientras ellos hacían la comida, ellos aprovechaban para hablar en la mesa.

D: ¿Cómo está Zach? – preguntó la rubia dando un trago de su copa de vino.

J: Bien, muy bien. – dijo con una sonrisa que hacía ver lo enamorado que estaba. – Está rodando y no ha podido venir, pero me ha dicho que os de muchos besos y que quiere que nos veamos pronto.

L: Claro, en cuanto vengáis a Los Angeles o nosotras volvamos salimos los cuatro.

J: Bueno, contadme lo que interesa. Veo que en Bora Bora, muy bien… - dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

D: Dios, si… Volvería mañana mismo. Eso es el paraíso, Jon y sin tener que ocultar nada…

J: Me imagino a que paraíso te refieres… - dijo riéndose al ver que Dianna se ponía colorada. – Y además, por lo morena que te veo por primera vez, rubia, parece que no os quedasteis en la habitación encerradas para daros mimos…

L: Para eso sí. La playa solo es para tomar el sol y darse un baño, ¿verdad, cariño? – dijo Lea con una sonrisa traviesa, igual que la de su amigo.

D: No digas nada. – le advirtió a su novia.

L: ¿El qué? ¿Que no quisiste aprovechar una playa para nosotras solas para hacerme el amor? Ya lo sabe… - dijo riéndose junto a Jonathan.

D: ¡Lea! – se quejó. – ¿Porque le cuentas eso? Son cosas nuestras, intimas.

L: Pero es mi mejor amigo, Di. Hay confianza y sabes que le cuento todo. – dijo convenciendo a la rubia, que sabía que aquello era verdad.

D: Pero no solo se lo has contado a él. Eres una bocazas y a estas alturas ya debes haberle contado a todos los que conoces que no quise acostarme contigo en mitad de la playa…

E: Creo que faltábamos nosotros por saberlo, así que gracias Di por ponernos al tanto de que mi hija es una exhibicionista… - dijo mirando mal a su hija, que ya estaba roja al igual que su novia, que no se podía creer que sus suegros la hubieran escuchado decir eso. – Menos mal que hay una que tiene dos dedos de frente de las dos y sabe que no está bien ir restregándose por sitios públicos… - dijo haciendo reír al amigo de su hija.

M: Deja a las chicas, Edith. – le pidió su marido, que veía como su hija y su nuera no sabían dónde meterse. – Que yo recuerde, a ti te importaba bien poco que el sitio fuera público o privado cuando éramos jóvenes… - dijo aguantando la risa y dejando callada a su mujer.

L: Madre mía… Lo que hay que escuchar… - dijo negando con la cabeza, acabándose su copa de vino del tirón.

E: Eso digo yo, lo que hay que escuchar… Porque no te pienses que tu padre y yo somos sordos, que nos hagamos los tontos es una cosa, pero los ruidos de tu habitación cuando os quedáis a dormir llegan a la mía. – dijo la mujer, que intentaba desviar la atención a su hija para que olvidara lo que había dicho su padre, consiguiendo que las chicas se miraran con los ojos abiertos de par en par y bajaran su mirada al instante, mientras que Jonathan no podía evitar reírse.

L: Luego la bocazas soy yo, cariño… - le dijo en voz baja con una falsa sonrisa cuando habían pasado unos minutos. – Pues para ser tú la discreta de la relación, te has coronado…

D: Lo siento. – se disculpó todavía avergonzada.

L: Yo también lo siento, porque en cuanto salgamos por la puerta pienso contárselo a tu madre, más que nada para que ya lo sepa todo el mundo de verdad.

D: Ni se te ocurra… - dijo viendo la sonrisa de Lea.

L: Ya veremos, mi amor… Procura mantener la boca cerrada durante la cena y me lo pienso. – dijo con riéndose por la cara de angustia que tenía su novia, dejando un beso en su cuello para calmarla y consiguiendo todo lo contrario, ponerla más nerviosa, haciendo que a la rubia se le callera el tenedor. Así que para no tentar a la suerte y meter la pata con su novia haciendo travesuras durante la cena, separó su silla de la de Lea, haciendo que todos la mirasen extrañados y Lea soltara una carcajada.


	41. Chapter 41

**CAPÍTULO 41**

Fin de la gira. Era sábado y los chicos acababan de dar su último concierto en Los Angeles. La gira había sido un éxito rotundo y lo confirmaron ese día, con un recinto hasta arriba de fans entregados a sus ídolos.

Ese concierto, fue especial para las chicas, que sabían que aquel fin de semana sería el último donde podrían estar juntas. Lea empezaba su gira una semana después también en Los Angeles, para después recorrer el país. Dianna por su parte volvía a los ensayos y actividades de la película ese mismo lunes. Rodaría durante dos meses en Los Angeles y después tendría que estar alrededor de un mes en Seattle.

Poco tiempo juntas en los siguientes meses, pero eso no las desanimaba. Sabían que no sería fácil estar lejos, pero estaban realizando su sueño, empezaban a ver como los esfuerzos se convertían en recompensa y eso las calmaba. Se apoyarían en la distancia y aprovecharían cada segundo libre para estar en contacto.

Los chicos habían decidido ir a cenar y salir de fiesta junto al equipo técnico y de bailarines de la gira para celebrar que las cosas habían ido bien. Nadie notó el cansancio después del concierto. Ya tendrían tiempo para recuperarse. Ahora era momento de disfrutar, de reír y bailar.

Habían llegado a la discoteca acordada por todos, y donde ya los esperaban algunos paparazzis para capturar alguna imagen. Les importó bien poco su presencia a los chicos, que los ignoraron por completo y entraron a divertirse. El alcohol iba y venía con los brindis y algunos empezaban a notar sus efectos.

Ya llevaban un par de horas en el local y tanto Lea como Dianna ya estaban perjudicadas por el alcohol, sintiéndose totalmente desinhibidas en la pista de baile. La rubia que todavía tenía algo de control sobre ella, bailaba junto a Naya y Amber, mientras que Lea intentaba coordinar su cuerpo y sus pies al lado de Jenna y Kevin.

En un segundo, las miradas de las chicas se encontraron, dedicándose una sonrisa coqueta la una a la otra y Lea empezando un baile que estaba haciendo el efecto deseado en Dianna, que seguía los movimientos de su novia muy atenta, con una mirada felina que hacia estremecer a la morena mientras sonreía mordiéndose el labio.

Poco a poco, la rubia fue acercándose a Lea, que al darse cuenta dirigió sus pasos para llegar con su novia.

D: Hola. – saludó sugerente a la morena, que con una sonrisa, se movía delante de ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos, empezando un baile con su novia en el que por ahora ni siquiera se rozaban. - ¿Sabes que me estás volviendo loca? – preguntó muy cerca de su oído, haciendo que Lea notara su aliento en él. La morena giró su cabeza con un claro objetivo, los labios de Dianna, pero algo o alguien se lo impidió.

L: Jenna, no sé si te has dado cuenta, ¡pero siempre estás en medio! – le reprochó al ver que su amiga se colocaba en medio de la pareja, impidiendo cualquier contacto entre ellas.

J: Pues da gracias de que lo estoy, porque si no hace años os hubieran pillado en situaciones más que comprometidas. – dijo haciendo que se separaran un poco más.

L: Solo quiero bailar con mi rubia. – dijo haciendo un puchero a lo que Dianna reaccionó tirando del brazo de Jenna para echarla a un lado y pegarse a su novia.

D: Yo también quiero bailar contigo, mi amor. – dijo sujetándose en la cintura de Lea para recuperar el equilibrio que había perdido.

Durante unos minutos estuvieron bailando juntas, muy pegadas, hasta que Lea escondió la cabeza en el cuello de la rubia, que al sentir los labios de su novia en esa zona de su cuerpo, echó disimuladamente su cabeza para atrás.

Da: Se acabó el baile parejita. – anunció Darren mientras cogía a Lea por la cintura para separarla, al mismo tiempo que Dean hacía lo mismo con Dianna.

D: No, Dean, déjame con Lea… - le suplicó apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del chico totalmente frustrada.

De: Cuando te tranquilices, dejes que el alcohol te baje y te des cuenta de la que podéis liar si seguís así. – dijo mientras escuchaba como Lea se quejaba a Darren por haberla separado de Dianna.

Resignada, la rubia se alejó de la zona donde estaba su novia para hacerle caso a su amigo. Así que lo que quedaba de noche se dedicó a hablar con los que no bailaban sin beber una gota más de alcohol, ya que notaba que era el momento de dejarlo.

Cuando un taxi dejó a las chicas en la casa de Dianna casi al amanecer, la rubia solo tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza, desnudar a su novia y hacer el amor con ella hasta que no pudieran más. Y por la forma en que Lea le devolvía los besos y la acariciaba de camino a la habitación, diría que tenía en mente lo mismo que la rubia. Sin ningún cuidado la ropa iba saliendo del cuerpo de ambas, dejando a Lea en ropa interior y a Dianna desnuda de cintura para arriba.

La propia rubia, tomaba el control de la situación y besaba el cuello de su novia con dedicación, mientras una de sus manos tocaba uno de los pechos de su novia, que de un momento a otro, se había quedado totalmente quieta.

D: ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó levantando la cabeza para descubrir porque no correspondía las caricias.

L: Di, Arthur nos está mirando. – dijo con la cara girada, mirando al perro que efectivamente, las miraba atentamente sentado en el suelo de la habitación.

D: Pues no lo mires tú. – dijo para volver a su pasatiempo favorito, dejando un rastro de besos por la clavícula de la morena.

L: Me pone nerviosa, Di. Sabe que sus madres están haciéndolo. Lo vamos a traumatizar… - dijo dejando claro que todavía le duraba el efecto del alcohol.

D: Cariño, ni que fuera la primera vez… - dijo intentando volver al tema. Pero Lea lo impidió, haciéndola resoplar.

L: Tenemos que buscarle novia… No es justo que nosotras podamos acostarnos y el no…

D: Voy a sacarlo de la habitación ¿vale? – dijo al ver que Lea seguía metida en la vida sexual de Arthur y eso la dejaba a ella misma sin esa placentera vida. Lea asintió, conforme con la elección de su novia.

Por lo tanto, sin muchas ganas, Dianna cogió al perro del collar y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación, agachándose para ponerse a su altura antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

D: Ahora pórtate bien y deja que acabe la noche por todo lo alto, por favor. – le suplicó al perro, el cual la miraba como si entendiera lo que le pedía su dueña.

Lo que no se esperaba la rubia era lo que se encontró al volver a la cama. Lea se había quedado dormida en la misma posición en la que la había dejado.

D: No puede ser… Lea… - dijo moviéndola suavemente para ver si la despertaba, pero la morena ya estaba en un sueño profundo, murmurando cosas sin sentido.

L: Jenna, deja de molestar… - dijo para darse la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la rubia.

D: ¿Por qué me pasa a mí esto? – dijo tirándose boca arriba en la cama, tapando su cara con sus mano. – Maldito alcohol… ¡Borracha! – le dijo a Lea en un susurro, girando su cara hacia ella, que ajena a la frustración de su novia, seguía durmiendo como si nada.

Al día siguiente, Dianna llevaba horas levantada cuando una adormilada Lea aparecía en el salón con no muy buena cara.

L: Buenos días. – dijo con la voz áspera mirando a su novia, que sentada en el sofá, tenía el portátil en sus piernas.

D: Buenas tardes dirás. Son las tres y cuarto.

L: ¿En serio? – preguntó acercándose a ella para sentarse a su lado. – Me encuentro fatal, Di… Me va a estallar la cabeza. – dijo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

D: A eso se le llama resaca. – dijo dejando un beso en su cabeza.

L: ¿Y tú porque no tienes resaca?

D: Porque dejé de beber a tiempo, en cambio tú no paraste en toda la noche.

L: Pues no dejes que beba nunca más… Esto es insoportable. – dijo agarrándose la cabeza mientras la rubia sonreía. - ¿Qué hacías? – preguntó mirando el ordenador.

D: Mirar las fotos de la fiesta de anoche. Thor me ha llamado esta mañana para echarme la bronca…

L: ¿Por qué?

D: Mira. – dijo enseñándole fotos donde salían ellas dos en la discoteca bailando pegadas y viéndose en una de ellas a Lea con su cabeza escondida en el cuello de su novia. Al ver las imágenes, la cara de la morena se transformó.

L: ¿Cómo estás tan tranquila? – preguntó incrédula. - ¿Qué ha dicho Thor?

D: Créeme, cuando me ha llamado y he visto las fotos pensaba que me iba a dar algo… Pero la prensa no ha dicho nada, insinúan que estábamos medio bebidas y además, hay fotos mías con Dean y se han fijado más en esas. Los que están hablando de nosotras son los fans, por eso me ha llamado Thor, para decirme que tengamos más cuidado, que todavía no he empezado a rodar la película y ya me estoy metiendo en problemas…

L: Lo siento… - dijo volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

D: No tienes porque. Anoche se nos fue la cabeza a las dos, no fue culpa de nadie. Además, que los fans hablen no es una novedad. Cuando descubrieron que llevábamos en mismo collar me colapsaron el twitter. – dijo restándole importancia, pero la morena seguía pensativa. – Lea, mírame. No quiero que te preocupes. No ha pasado nada, hemos tenido suerte. No pienses en eso. Solo han sacado a dos amigas de fiesta, ellos no saben que en realidad me estabas poniendo nerviosa con los besos en el cuello. – dijo con una sonrisa que contagió a Lea. No quería que notara que en realidad estaba algo preocupada por las fotos y pensando en cómo podría haber terminado todo.

L: Pues que ilusos son si piensan que teniendo al bombón de Dianna Agron a mi lado no voy a aprovechar para intentar ser algo más que su amiga… - dijo levantando las cejas, haciendo reír a Dianna.

D: Vamos a hacer una cosa, amiga. Te vas a dar un baño, te voy a preparar un sándwich y te vas a tomar una pastilla para ver si podemos quitar esa resaca ¿vale? – dijo acariciándole el pelo.

L: Vale. Me gusta que me mimes y me consientas. – dijo dándole el primer beso del día en la boca antes de dirigirse al baño.

Lea hizo todo lo que le dijo Dianna, saliendo del baño con unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes que tenía en el montón de ropa que había de ella en casa de la rubia. Pasaron la tarde acurrucadas en el sofá, viendo películas o Lea mirando el ordenador mientras Dianna leía. Era uno de esos tantos domingos de relax que pasaban juntas y que tanto les gustaba. Adoraban ese tiempo en su perfecta burbuja y la morena lo dejó claro en un mensaje de twitter "_Perfecto domingo de relax en la mejor compañía…"_

L: Voy a hacerme una infusión, que tengo la garganta rara. ¿Quieres algo? – dijo levantándose del sofá para llegar a la cocina una vez que la rubia le negó con la cabeza.

A Lea no le había dado ni siquiera tiempo a poner el agua en el fuego cuando sintió la presencia de Dianna en la cocina.

D: Me encantan los domingos de relax. – dijo haciendo sonreír a la morena, que de espaldas a ella seguía con su tarea, dándose cuenta de que su novia había leído su tweet.

L: ¿Ah, sí?

D: Si… Pero si hay algo que me encante más que nada en este mundo son tus piernas… - dijo pegándose a su espalda, rodeando con sus manos su abdomen.

L: No sabía que te gustaran tanto mis piernas… - dijo dejando lo que tenía en sus manos para poner sus manos sobre las de Dianna, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia.

D: Si lo sabías, pero te lo repito. No sé cómo un cuerpo tan pequeño puede tener esas piernas tan largas… Estos shorts me están volviendo loca… - dijo llevando sus manos a la cintura, rozando con sus pulgares el pantalón.

L: A mí me vuelves loca tu… - dijo llevando su mano al cuello de Dianna, acariciándolo de espaldas, dejando que la rubia metiera una de sus manos dentro del pantalón para llevarla poco a poco a su entrepierna acompañada de pequeños besos en el cuello.

D: Te quiero. – dijo dándole la vuelta para quedar cara a cara, dándole un beso que dejó a ambas al borde de la locura, sacando en la rubia una fuerza que ni siquiera ella sabía que tenía para sentar a Lea en la encimera. - ¿Quieres que saque a Arthur por si lo traumatizamos? – preguntó divertida.

L: ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido, haciéndole ver que no se acordaba de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Dianna se mordió el labio mientras se reía y negaba con la cabeza.

D: Nada, luego te lo explico. – dijo atacando su cuello.

En cuanto la morena se acomodó a su nuevo asiento, rodeó a Dianna con sus piernas para pegarla lo máximo posible a ella, retomando el beso que habían iniciado segundos antes. Sin esperar a nada, la rubia prácticamente arrancó la camiseta de Lea, dejando sus pechos al descubierto, lo que provocó que sus ojos ardieran de deseo. Haciendo que la morena se estremeciera entre sus manos, Dianna pasó su lengua por los pechos de Lea, excitándose con cada jadeo que la morena dejaba en su oído y provocando un gemido cuando con una de sus manos acarició su entrepierna por encima del pantalón.

Para la rubia no existía nada mejor que escuchar los gemidos de su novia, poder verla llegar a lo más alto gracias a ella. Cuando su mano se coló dentro del pantalón y la ropa interior para llegar a su centro, dejó los besos para poder mirarla a la cara. No quería perderse ni un gesto, ninguna expresión en el rostro de Lea.

Estaba extasiada viendo como la morena, que la miraba fijamente, disfrutaba de las caricias que dejaba en ella, viendo en sus ojos el mismo deseo que ella sentía. No pudo evitar gemir junto a Lea cuando hundió dos de sus dedos en lo más profundo de ella y esta entreabría la boca dejando salir un gemido y echaba su cabeza hacía atrás, incitando a Dianna a pasar su lengua en esa zona.

No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero los gemidos iban subiendo de intensidad a medida que Dianna aceleraba sus movimientos, embistiendo a Lea sin contemplaciones, regalándole el orgasmo, sintiendo a su novia contraerse en ella y relajarse en cuestión de segundos, intentando controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo. La morena se aferró a Dianna, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello, aspirando ese aroma tan dulce que desprendía la rubia y que conseguía hacerle sentir en casa, mientras Dianna le acariciaba la cabeza con una mano, mientras que con la otra se sujetaba a la encimera, sintiendo sus piernas temblar por el momento vivido.

L: Voy a echarte de menos… - dijo con un hilo de voz, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza al pensar en lo que venía en cuestión de días.

D: Y yo… Muchísimo… - susurró abrazándola fuerte, sintiéndola cerca, queriéndose hacer una sola persona. Quizás de aquella forma, conseguían no notar la distancia que las iba a separar.


	42. Chapter 42

**CAPÍTULO 42**

Había llegado el momento. Primer concierto de Lea en solitario y lo hacía en su ciudad de adopción, Los Angeles. Durante esa semana había estado ensayando sin parar para que todo estuviera perfecto para ese día. Y allí estaba ella, en el camerino que habían preparado para ella, muerta de nervios mientras escuchaba como el murmullo de gente cada vez era más fuerte.

Su familia no iba a poder ir para apoyarla en ese paso tan importante en su carrera. En un primer momento estarían allí, pero problemas en el trabajo hizo que muy a su pesar no pudieran estar en Los Angeles esa noche, al igual que Jonathan, el cual estaba con el rodaje de su serie y no pudo escaparse.

Lea lo entendía y no puso ninguna pega. Al menos si estaría la persona más importante para ella, la que le daba sentido a su vida. Dianna estaría en primera fila, mostrándole todo su apoyo, gritando y cantando como la que más. Habría prensa, pero ese no era un problema. La morena se había encargado de que la productora mandara invitaciones para que el equipo de Glee estuviera allí esa noche y eso, camuflaba el verdadero motivo del porque Dianna se encontraba en ese estadio como una fanática más.

Al día siguiente empezaría su distanciamiento. En realidad, en esa semana, tampoco pudieron pasar mucho tiempo juntas debido a sus trabajos, pero no había habido una sola noche que la pasaran separadas. Lea tenía que coger un avión a media mañana para seguir con la gira y ellas habían sabido aprovechar cada segundo de tiempo que tenían.

D: ¿Se puede? – preguntó tocando a la puerta del camerino, asomando la cabeza para encontrarse a Lea realizando los ejercicios de calentamiento de su voz.

L: Pasa. – dijo con una sonrisa al verla.

D: Solo venía a desearte mucha suerte, aunque no la necesitas, la suerte es para los mediocres y tú eres una estrella, mi estrella. – dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios.

L: No digas eso, por favor. – le pidió. – Puede pasar de todo y puede que suba ahí arriba y la cague.

D: No digas tonterías. Hay miles de personas ahí fuera esperando para verte exclusivamente a ti, y eso es porque vales. – dijo acariciando su mejilla.

L: También hay prensa y críticos. ¿Qué pasa si sus críticas son malas y empiezan a cancelar conciertos?

D: Estás nerviosa. – afirmó por lo obvio de la situación. La cara desencajada de Lea lo decía todo.

L: Estoy como un flan. Me tiembla todo. – dijo sentándose en una silla.

D: Eso es bueno.

L: ¿Tú crees? Porque yo creo que es lo peor…

D: Los nervios son buenos, solo tienes que saber controlarlos. Que estés nerviosa significa que esto te importa, que te preocupa hacerlo bien y dar lo mejor de ti. – dijo poniéndose delante de ella de cuclillas, quedando a su altura. - El día que salgas a un escenario y no sientas la presión, esos nervios que tienes ahora, ese día es el que te tienes que preocupar. Eso significará que ya no disfrutas con lo que haces. Así que cálmate, porque todo va a salir perfecto, las críticas serán positivas y todos vamos a estar gritándote y animando. – terminó diciendo con una sonrisa, contagiando a Lea. - ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó acariciando sus manos.

L: Mucho mejor… No sé cómo lo haces para tranquilizarme siempre. Eres como una tila.

D: Menuda comparación… - dijo rodando los ojos, haciendo reír a la morena. – De todas formas, hoy has tenido suerte, he podido venir en calidad de compañera de serie, acompañando a los demás y he podido calmarte, pero la verdad es que no me apetecía venir al concierto…

L: Tú y yo sabemos en calidad de que estás aquí y está muy lejos de ser como compañera y también sabemos que te morías por estar hoy aquí… - dijo con una sonrisa. - Eres mi novia y te quiero por todo lo que me dices y me haces sentir… - dijo agarrando su cara y dejándole un beso lento, consiguiendo calmarse por completo antes de salir al escenario.

D: Te quiero. – dijo mirándola embobada. – Estás guapísima… - dijo sonriendo y levantándose. – Ahora te dejo para que acabes de prepárate. Yo voy con el resto para ver como arrasas esta noche en Los Angeles. – dijo dándole un último beso antes de salir por la puerta.

Por unos minutos, la morena se quedó mirando la puerta por donde había salido Dianna, pensando en la suerte que tenía por tenerla en su vida. La rubia era la suerte de su vida y en ese momento, supo que no la dejaría escapar nunca. Cada paso que daba Dianna, era un motivo distinto para sentirse orgullosa de ella, de quererla cada día con más intensidad, de convencerse de que aquella rubia había llegado a su vida hacía años para quedarse hasta el último día sin importar los obstáculos que debían superar.

Así que con toda la energía que le brindó su novia con su pequeña visita al camerino, Lea no hizo esperar a sus fans y se subió al escenario decidida, segura de lo que hacía, contagiando alegría, ilusión y regalándoles a todos y cada uno de los presentes su voz. Cantó varias canciones del disco, cantó algunas canciones que había versionado en Glee y a mitad de concierto, haciéndole saber a sus músicos lo que iba a hacer para que se prepararan, se dirigió al público.

L: La canción que cantaré ahora, estuvo a punto de incluirse en el disco. No tenía pensado cantarla y probablemente, no la vuelva cantar en la gira, pero hoy necesito cantarla, que la persona más importante para mí la escuche para que sepa cuánto la quiero. – dijo con una sonrisa, mirando fijamente a Dianna, que la escuchaba divertida al verla hablar en clave sobre ella, sin saber que canción sonaría.

**There's nothing I could say to you **(No hay nada que te pueda decir)

**Nothing I could ever do to make **you** see **(Nada que pueda hacerte ver)

**What you mean to me **(Lo que significas para mí)

**All the pain, the tears I cried **(Todo el dolor, las lágrimas que he llorado)

**Still you never said goodbye and now I know **(Sin embargo, nunca dijiste "adiós" y ahora sé)

**How far you'd go **(Lo lejos que te hubieras ido)

**I know I let you down **(Sé que te he decepcionado)

**But it's not like that now **(Pero no es así ahora)

**This time I'll never let you go **(Esta vez nunca te dejaré marchar)

**I will be, all that you want **(Seré todo lo que quieras que sea)

**And get myself together **(Y permaneceré junto a ti)

**Cause you keep me from falling apart **(Porque evitas que me caiga en pedazos)

**All my life, I'll be with you forever **(Toda mi vida, estaré contigo para siempre)

**To get you through the day **(Para ayudarte a pasar el día)

**And make everything okay **(Y hacer que todo salga bien)

**I thought that I had everything **(Pensaba que lo tenía todo)

**I didn't know what life could bring **(Nunca supe lo que la vida podría ofrecerme)

**But now I see, honestly **(Pero ahora veo honestamente)

**You're the one thing I got right **(Tú eres lo único bueno que tengo)

**The only one I let inside **(El único al que dejo entrar en mi interior)

**Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me **(Ahora puedo respirar, porque estás aquí conmigo)

**And if I let you down **(Y si te he decepcionado)

**I'll turn it all around **(Lo remediaré)

**Cause I would never let you go **(Porque nunca te dejaré marchar)

**I will be, all that you want **(Seré todo lo que quieras que sea)

**And get myself together **(Y permaneceré junto a ti)

**Cause you keep me from falling apart **(Porque evitas que me caiga en pedazos)

**All my life, I'll be with you forever **(Toda mi vida, estaré contigo para siempre)

**To get you through the day **(Para ayudarte a pasar el día)

**And make everything okay **(Y hacer que todo salga bien)

**Without you I can't breathe **(Sin ti no puedo respirar)

**I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave **(Nunca, jamás te voy a dejar marchar)

**You're all I've got, you're all I want **(Eres todo lo que tengo, todo lo que quiero)

**All **(Todo)

**And without you I don't know what I'd do **(Porque sin ti no sabría que hacer)

**I can never, ever live a day without you **(Nunca podría vivir un día sin ti)

**Here with me, do you see, **(Aquí conmigo, ¿lo ves?)

**You're all I need **(Eres todo lo que necesito)

**And I will be, all that you want **(Y seré todo lo que quieras que sea)

**And get myself together **(Y permaneceré junto a ti)

**Cause you keep me from falling apart **(Porque evitas que me caiga a pedazos)

**All my life, I'll be with you forever **(Toda mi vida, estaré contigo para siempre)

**To get you through the day **(Para ayudarte a pasar el día)

**And make everything okay **(Y hacer que todo salga bien)

Todas y cada una de las estrofas de esa canción fueron cantadas con una intensidad que puso a todos los presentes los pelos de punta, palpando en cada sonido que salía de la boca de Lea el sentimiento con que cantaba. Estaba cantando con la verdad, con su verdad. Y lo hizo sin apartar la mirada de su rubia, que en ese momento, justo cuando acababa la canción, dejaba escapar una solitaria lagrima de sus ojos y con una sonrisa en su boca, susurró un "te quiero" mudo, pero que Lea captó al instante, devolviéndoselo pletórica antes de seguir con el show.

Una vez terminado el concierto y atendido a algunos medios, una satisfecha y agotada Lea se encontraba en la soledad de su camerino atendiendo la llamada de su madre, que ya había visto algunas fotos en internet y le preguntaba cómo había salido todo. Estaba explicándole todos los detalles a su madre cuando vio a su novia entrar sin ni siquiera llamar.

La rubia traía la sonrisa grabada en su cara y sin decir nada la rodeó entre sus brazos, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la morena, sin percatarse de que esta seguía con el móvil en la oreja.

D: Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero. Eres la mejor y me has hecho llorar. – dijo exaltada, con la adrenalina por las nubes, bajo la atenta mirada de Lea, que divertida veía a Dianna más feliz que nunca. - ¿Con quién hablas? – preguntó al darse cuenta que estaba hablando por teléfono.

L: Con mi madre. – dijo justo antes de que le arrebatara el móvil de sus manos.

D: Edith. Tendrías que haberla visto. Lea ha estado espectacular, perfecta. Estaba guapísima y ha cantado como nunca… ¡Todo el mundo se sabía sus canciones! ¿Y sabes lo mejor? Me ha dedicado una canción preciosa delante de todo el mundo que ha conseguido que me enamore más de tu hija. – dijo casi sin respirar, sorprendiendo a Lea por el aceleramiento que tenía su novia. – Vale, me calmo. – dijo respirando, siguiendo las indicaciones de su suegra. – Pero es que ha sido alucinante. Cuando llegue a Nueva York ya me lo dirás tú. Tenemos que estar orgullosísimos de ella. – seguía hablando como si la morena no estuviera allí y no la escuchara. - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo va a decir que la canción me la dedicaba a mí? Claro que no, lo ha dicho en clave. Si hubiera dicho mi nombre, probablemente mi manager ya me habría enterrado… - dijo riéndose y haciendo reír a Lea, que seguía atenta la conversación entre las dos mujeres de su vida mientras se desmaquillaba, una vez se puso su propia ropa. – Vale, yo le digo que te llame mañana. Un beso, Edith y dale otro a Marc. – dijo antes de colgar.

L: ¿Estás más tranquila? – preguntó al ver a su novia respirar hondo.

D: Si… - dijo mirándola, aun con la sonrisa. – Es que ha sido un subidón. Has estado perfecta, mi amor. – dijo abrazándola por la espalda.

L: Gracias. – dijo con una sonrisa, dándose la vuelta para quedar envuelta en los brazos de Dianna frente a frente, facilitando así el beso que quería darle.

Cuando Lea estuvo lista, las chicas salieron para encontrarse con sus compañeros, que disfrutando ya de sus vacaciones, querían celebrar el espectacular concierto saliendo de fiesta. Lea y Dianna hablaron un rato con ellos, pero rechazaron la oferta de la fiesta. Ambas trabajaban al día siguiente y debían ser responsables. Ya habría tiempo de celebrar cosas por todo lo alto.

Por lo tanto, ellas prefirieron celebrarlo en la intimidad que les daba la casa de Lea, con una copa de vino en sus manos y aprovechando sus últimas horas a solas. La morena tumbada en el sofá con la cabeza en las piernas de Dianna, que utilizando el IPad de su novia, leía algunas críticas que ya habían publicado.

D: ¿Ves? Todo críticas positivas y augurando un futuro brillante en la música. Puedes estar tranquila, nadie va a cancelar tus conciertos. – dijo burlándose de ella.

L: No te rías, era una posibilidad.

D: Para ti esa posibilidad no existe. Eres Lea Michele y vas a arrasar en esta vida. – dijo dejando el IPad a un lado y dándole un beso en la frente a su chica, pasando a acariciarle el pelo mientras bebía de su copa.

L: Di, ¿Vas a cuidar a Sheila bien? – preguntó mirándola con cara de pena.

D: Ya te lo he dicho, sí. – dijo en tono cansado. – No es la primera vez que me quedo con ella. Además, soy su segunda madre y ella quiere estar conmigo.

L: Ahora debe estar acurrucada con Arthur. – dijo pensando en sus mascotas, que estaban ya en casa de Dianna.

D: Tenemos un perro y un gato muy raros. Se llevan demasiado bien… Un día de estos nos dan un susto y Sheila tiene al primer hibrido entre perro y gato. – dijo riéndose.

L: Cállate. – dijo con cara de asco. – Son hermanos y no pueden hacer es tipo de cosas. Es… imposible. – dijo pensándolo por unos segundos. – Oye, Di.

D: Dime.

L: ¿Vas a echarme de menos? – preguntó volviendo a mirarla, acariciando la mano que la rubia tenía en su barriga.

D: Un poco… - dijo poniendo una mueca en su boca.

L: ¿Solo un poco?

D: Si, solo un poco. – dijo sonriendo. - ¿Y tú a mí?

L: Muy poco…

D: ¿Ah, sí? Qué bonito… - dijo haciendo que Lea sonriera. – Claro que voy a echarte de menos. A cada segundo. Pero no podemos tomarnos esto como algo triste. Todo lo contrario. Nos tenemos que separar porque estamos haciendo algo que nos gusta y tenemos que estar felices por eso. No es como si estuviéramos en el siglo pasado. Ahora tenemos miles de herramientas para que la distancia no se note tanto. Y pienso molestarte cada minuto que tenga libre e ir a verte al estado que estés en cuanto tenga dos días libres. – le prometió, permitiendo a Lea relajarse un poco ante aquella separación inminente.

L: No nos habíamos vuelto a separar desde que nos reconciliamos…

D: Lo sé. Pero esta no es la primera vez que nos separamos por el trabajo ni será la última. Hay mucha gente en una situación mucho peor que la nuestra y mucho más angustiosa… Hay distancias mucho peores que esta…

L: ¿Por qué tienes que tener respuesta para todo? – preguntó indignada, incorporándose para quedar a su altura.

D: Porque soy la inteligente de la pareja… - dijo riéndose ante la cara de la morena. – Y porque me toca hacer que esto no sea más difícil de lo que va a ser. Tenemos nuestros collares, móvil, ordenador y aviones. Cuando nos queramos dar cuenta, estaremos otra vez en este sillón acordándonos de esta conversación.

L: No sé qué haría sin ti, Lady Di… - dijo soltando un suspiro. - ¿Me cantas? – dijo de repente.

D: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – dijo descolocada.

L: Porque te lo estoy pidiendo…

D: No doy conciertos privados, cariño… Lo siento.

L: Venga… Por favor… Yo te he dedicado una canción… - dijo haciendo pucheros, provocando una sonrisa en la rubia que seguía en silencio. Cuando Lea ya había perdido las esperanzas de verla cantar, Dianna empezó a cantar casi en un susurro.

**You're better than the best **(Eres mejor que lo mejor)

**I'm lucky just to linger in your light **(Tengo suerte tan solo por permanecer en tu vida)

**Cooler than the flip side of my pillow, that's right **(Más genial que el otro lado de mi almohada, es cierto)

**Completely unaware **(Completamente inconsciente)

**Nothing can compare to where you send me, **(Nada puede compararse al lugar que tú me envías)

Con estas primeras líneas de la canción, ya había conseguido sacar una gran sonrisa en Lea y ella misma se iba animando, cantando más suelta.

**Let's me know that it's ok, yeah it's ok **(Me permite saber que está bien…Si, está bien)

**And the moments where my good times start to fade **(Y en los momentos donde mis buenos tiempos empiezan a desvanecerse)

**You make me smile like the sun **(Me haces sonreír como el sol)

**Fall out of bed, sing like a bird **(Caerme de la cama, cantar como un pájaro)

**Dizzy in my head, spin like a record **(Mareado en mi cabeza, girar como un disco)

**Crazy on a Sunday night **(Loco en una noche de domingo)

**You make me dance like a fool **(Me haces bailar como un tonto)

Justo en ese momento, Dianna se levantaba del sillón para hacer un paso de baile realmente torpe, tal y como decía la canción, haciendo que Lea soltara una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza. La rubia le tendió la mano a su novia, que encantada, no dudó en aceptarla y ser rodeada por la cintura por los brazos de la rubia, que empezaba con un suave balanceo, bailando al ritmo de su voz mientras Lea apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho y se dejaba guiar por Dianna.

**Forget how to breathe **(Olvidar como respirar)

**Shine like gold, buzz like a bee **(Brillar como el oro, zumbar como una abeja)

**Just the thought of you can drive me wild **(Sólo la idea de que puedes volverme loco)

**Ohh, you make me smile **(Oh, me haces sonreír)

**Even when you're gone **(Incluso cuando te has ido)

**Somehow you come along **(De alguna manera vienes)

**Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack **(Justo como una flor asomandose a través de la acera)

**And just like that **(Y solo así)

**You steal away the rain and just like that **(Te alejas de la lluvia y solo así)

**You make me smile like the sun **(Me haces sonreír como el sol)

**Fall out of bed, sing like a bird **(Caerme de la cama, cantar como un pájaro)

**Dizzy in my head, spin like a record **(Mareado en mi cabeza, girar como un disco)

**Crazy on a Sunday night **(Loco en una noche de domingo)

**You make me dance like a fool **(Me haces bailar como un tonto)

**Forget how to breathe **(Olvidar como respirar)

**Shine like gold, buzz like a bee **(Brillar como el oro, zumbar como una abeja)

**Just the thought of you can drive me wild **(Sólo la idea de que puedes volverme loco)

**Ohh, you make me smile **(Oh, me haces sonreír)

**Don't know how I lived without you** (No sé cómo viví sin ti)

**Cuz everytime that I get around you** (Porque cada vez que estoy a tu alrededor)

**I see the best of me inside your eyes **(Veo lo mejor de mí dentro de tus ojos)

**You make me smile **(Me haces sonreír)

**You make me dance like a fool **(Me haces bailar como un tonto)

**Forget how to breathe **(Olvidar como respirar)

**Shine like gold, buzz like a bee **(Brillar como el oro, zumbar como una abeja)

**Just the thought of you can drive me wild **(Sólo la idea de que puedes volverme loco)

**You make me smile like the sun **(Me haces sonreír como el sol)

**Fall out of bed, sing like a bird **(Caerme de la cama, cantar como un pájaro)

**Dizzy in my head, spin like a record **(Mareado en mi cabeza, girar como un disco)

**Crazy on a Sunday night **(Loco en una noche de domingo)

**You make me dance like a fool **(Me haces bailar como un tonto)

**Forget how to breathe **(Olvidar como respirar)

**Shine like gold, buzz like a bee **(Brillar como el oro, zumbar como una abeja)

**Just the thought of you can drive me wild **(Sólo la idea de que puedes volverme loco)

**Ohh, you make me smile **(Oh, me haces sonreír)

L: ¿En serio te hago sonreír? – preguntó cuándo Dianna acabó la canción, separando su cabeza de su pecho para poder mirarla.

D: ¿No lo ves? – dijo señalando su boca con el dedo, donde seguía la sonrisa clavada.

L: Me hace feliz verte sonreír…

D: Entonces debes ser muy feliz, porque contigo sonrío el noventa por ciento del tiempo.

L: ¿Y el otro diez por ciento? – preguntó sonriendo.

D: Nos estamos peleando… Pero creo que tienes que saber, que incluso en esos momentos, me dan ganas de sonreír… Sabes cómo hacerme feliz, Lea. – dijo dándole un beso.

L: Voy a contarte algo. – dijo volviendo a sentarse en el sofá, parando ese balanceo que habían mantenido hasta ese momento.

D: No sé si quiero escucharlo… - dijo con media sonrisa.

L: No es malo. Es de cuando te conocí, cuando te vi por primera vez… Me acuerdo que estábamos todos en aquella sala y después de presentarme a Amber, me giré y te vi con Kevin… Dios, Di, ahora mismo, creo que me enamoré de tu sonrisa en ese instante… - dijo con una sonrisa, como si pudiera ver el momento del que hablaba justo ahora. – Dicen que algunas sonrisas, duran un segundo pero su recuerdo, a veces, nunca se borra. Pues eso me pasó a mí. Tenías esa sonrisa tan perfecta, algo tímida, justo como la que estás poniendo ahora. – dijo con los ojos brillándole, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara. – Ni siquiera sabias que yo existía y yo ya me había propuesto ver esa sonrisa cerca de mi cada día. Y luego te presentaste… aún con tu sonrisa… y me hablaste y te interesaste por mí… Y entonces la propuesta pasó a ser una promesa. Prometí verte sonreír cada vez que tuviera ocasión y si era yo la que conseguía que lo hicieras mucho mejor… - dijo agachando su mirada algo avergonzada después de contarle aquello a Dianna.

D: Pues hoy, muchos años después, te puedo asegurar que lo has conseguido. Me haces sonreír incluso sin proponértelo. – dijo sujetando su mentón con una de sus manos para que la mirara. – Te quiero más que a mi vida. – dijo mirándola con una intensidad abrumadora.

L: Y yo a ti…

D: Ahora voy a hacerte el amor para que no te olvides de mí estas semanas, para que cada vez que te acuerdes de mí, ponga una sonrisa en tu cara como la que tú pones en la mía.

Y sin más la besó, con todo el amor que sentía por ella, algo que cada día crecía más en ellas. No había mejor despedida que aquella, entre besos, caricias, sonrisas y te quieros.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Quería deciros que no sé si podré publicar esta semana. El jueves salgo de viaje cuatro días y estoy llena de trabajos. Intentaré terminar el próximo para el miercoles, pero no prometo nada.**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo y las reviews (incluso algunas amenazas se agradecen... jajaja) **

**Un besazo a todos!**

**Canciones:**

**-I will be - Leona Lewis**

**-Smile - Uncle Kracker**


	43. Chapter 43

**CAPÍTULO 43**

Cientos de kilómetros. Esa era la distancia que llevaba separando a las chicas doce días. Doce días que habían llevado lo mejor posible, con las dos metidas de lleno en sus trabajos y manteniendo el contacto mediante Skype cuando tenían más tiempo o con llamadas y mensajes telefónicos.

Estaban llevándolo mejor de lo que pensaban ambas en un principio, ya que el rodaje y la gira las absorbían demasiado y no les daba tanto tiempo a pensar en la falta de la otra. Lea no paraba de recibir buenas críticas sobre su gira, llegando incluso a hablarse de una posible extensión de conciertos por varias ciudades más. Dianna por su parte, veía su participación en la película entre entusiasmada y nerviosa. Estaba aprendiendo de todos sus compañeros, del director y del equipo técnico, cada escena se hacía con sumo cuidado y procurando que los actores se sintieran a gusto, pero la expectación que había en torno al rodaje, pensar en las posibles críticas el día del estreno, no la dejaban relajarse totalmente.

Con el paso de los días y hablando con el director y con Ian, aquellos pensamientos se habían ido difuminando de su mente y había conseguido calmarse y no pensar en el futuro, solo centrarse en hacer bien su trabajo tal y como le habían recomendado. Pero aquel día, al volver a su casa después de un día largo de rodaje, se sentía alicaída y nerviosa, pensando en lo que le esperaba al día siguiente.

Estaba comiéndose una fruta antes de irse a la cama, cuando escuchó su móvil sonar. En un principio pensó que era Lea, pero la pantalla del teléfono, indicaba otra cosa.

D: Hola, mama. – saludó a su madre.

M: Hola, hija. ¿Cómo estás?

D: Bien… ¿Y tú?

M: Yo estoy bien, pero tú suenas cansada… ¿Seguro que estás bien? – preguntó al percatarse del tono de voz algo desganado de su hija.

D: Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada. No paro en todo el día… - mintió a su madre para no preocuparla.

M: Echas de menos a Lea… - afirmó sin prestar atención a lo que le había dicho su hija. Dianna sonrió al escucharla.

D: Si… La echo de menos, pero te lo digo de verdad, no me pasa nada, está todo bien. ¿Cómo está Jason? Llevo sin llamarlo unos días… - dijo para tratar de cambiar de tema, algo que consiguió por la respuesta de su madre.

M: Está bien, ya lo conoces, casi no lo veo entre el trabajo y los amigos…

D: A ver si lo llamo… Mañana es el concierto de Lea en San Francisco. – le recordó, ya que se lo había dicho unos días atrás.

M: Si, lo sé. Iré a verla al hotel y luego iremos Jason y yo al concierto. Tengo ganas de verla. – dijo ilusionada.

D: Que suerte… Yo también quiero ir… - dijo desganada.

M: Otra vez será, cariño. Tú tienes que estar feliz de estar rodando y haciendo lo que más te gusta.

D: Y lo estoy, pero también quiero estar allí con vosotros mañana.

M: No se puede tener todo en esta vida… Tenemos que hacer algunos sacrificios, pero sabes que al final valdrán la pena.

D: Seguro que sí. – dijo sonriendo ante las palabras de su madre. – Voy a colgar, mama. Mañana tengo que madrugar. Voy a llamar a Lea y me acuesto.

M: Vale… Dile a Lea que mañana la veo. Y tú anímate.

D: Si, no te preocupes. Mañana te llamo para ver cómo ha ido todo. Te quiero. Un beso.

M: Yo también te quiero, little lamb. – dijo antes de colgar.

Tal y como le dijo a su madre, Dianna recogió un poco lo que estaba por medio, se puso el pijama, se lavó los dientes y sin perder tiempo, se metió en la cama para llamar desde allí a su novia.

L: Hola, mi amor. – dijo feliz de ver que su novia la llamaba.

D: Hola, cariño. – dijo con una sonrisa por escucharla, pero sin poder disimular el tono triste que llevaba arrastrando toda la noche.

L: ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó preocupada al escucharla.

D: No, nada. ¿Qué va a pasar? – dijo tratando de cambiar su estado de ánimo. - ¿Qué tal ha ido hoy el concierto?

L: Bien, genial. – dijo dejando pasar por el momento lo que le preocupaba. – Hoy no había tanta prensa y el público ha estado estupendo. Todavía no me creo que la gente se sepa todas las canciones del disco…

D: Tienes unos fans muy buenos…

L: Si, son los mejores. Oye, mañana estoy en San Francisco, he pensado en ir a ver a tu madre y tu hermano cuando tenga un rato libre.

D: No hace falta. – dijo sonriendo al ver que no solo su familia mostraba interés por ver a Lea, sino que ella también lo mostraba. – Se lo comenté a mi madre y me acaba de decir que irá a verte al hotel y que después irá con Jason al concierto.

L: ¿En serio? Que bien. Tengo ganas de verlos. Luego cenaré con ellos si pueden. – dijo haciendo planes. – Bueno, cuéntame, ¿Qué tal tu día?

D: Bien, hemos estado grabando todo el día en un hotel una secuencia en grupo y hemos terminado un poco más tarde, pero ha quedado bien.

L: Y ahora, ¿puedes decirme que te pasa? – insistió en el tema de antes.

D: En serio, Lea, nada.

L: Di, te conozco. No me mientas, por favor. Sé que te pasa algo, estás decaída y tristona. – dijo dejando callada a la rubia al otro lado del teléfono. – Di, cariño, háblame. – le pidió al ver que pasaban los segundos y no obtenía contestación.

D: Estoy… nerviosa… - dijo con un hilo de voz.

L: ¿Nerviosa? ¿Por qué?

D: Porque… mañana me toca rodar la primera escena… subida de tono…

L: Oh… - dijo la morena sin saber que decir.

D: Yo… creo que me precipité en aceptar el papel, Lea… Me queda demasiado grande… No sirvo para esto…

L: Di… - intentó frenarla, pero la rubia seguía metida en su monologo, a punto de soltar las primeras lágrimas.

D: Mañana voy a llegar y voy a cagarla, no voy a ser capaz de hacer la escena bien… Me presenté para ser la secundaria, no voy a dar la talla de protagonista, voy a echar a perder la película…

L: Ya está bien. – dijo subiendo un poco el tono de voz. – Tranquilízate y no llores, por favor. – Vamos a ver, ¿Por qué no vas a ser capaz de sacar adelante esas escenas?

D: Porque nunca he hecho algo parecido… Y delante de tanta gente… No sé, Lea, voy a estar cortada y me voy a bloquear.

L: Escúchame. Para todo hay una primera vez. Tampoco habías cantado nunca delante de una cámara y ahora es pan comido para ti. Y la gente que va a estar delante, son profesionales, acostumbrados a rodar todo tipo de cosas y que no se van a escandalizar por verte desnuda… Tú lo pasarás mal al principio, pero luego, te meterás en el papel y en lo último que vas a pensar es en sí te están mirando o no. Te lo digo por experiencia cuando hice la obra en Broadway. – dijo la morena, notando como Dianna se iba calmando. – Vas a hacer un trabajo increíble, Di, estoy segura, igual que el director, si no, no hubiera confiado en ti como lo ha hecho. ¿Has hablado con él de esto?

D: Si, habló con Ian y conmigo para decirnos que estuviéramos tranquilos, que el equipo sería reducido y que solo teníamos que seguir sus instrucciones para que saliera perfecto. Y con Ian igual, me dijo que si hacia algo que me incomodara que se lo dijera para cambiarlo…

L: ¿Ves? Te estás poniendo paranoica sin ningún motivo. Te están dando toda la tranquilidad y confianza del mundo. Aprovéchalo, cariño. Eres una actriz grandísima y vas a llegar muy lejos. Empieza a creértelo, porque no queda mucho para que todo el mundo me dé la razón.

D: Gracias… - dijo en un sollozo. – No sé qué haría sin ti… Tienes razón. Tengo que tener más confianza en mí y llegar mañana y dejar a todos con la boca abierta por mi actuación.

L: Esa es mi rubia. – dijo sonriendo. – Tu solo tienes que relajarte y sobretodo NO disfrutar. – dijo remarcando el no, haciendo que la rubia soltara una carcajada. – Te prohíbo que disfrutes esas escenas con Ian. – dijo mientras se reía.

D: Te quiero ¿lo sabes? – preguntó de forma tierna.

L: Lo sé, yo también te quiero…

D: Me encantaría que estuvieras conmigo…

L: Estoy contigo, a todas horas, no lo dudes nunca. – dijo mientras llevaba su mano al collar, el mismo gesto que hacía Dianna.

D: Me refiero a estar aquí, físicamente. Hoy me dan igual los conciertos o los rodajes, solo quiero que me abraces fuerte… - dijo suspirando.

L: No me digas eso… Sabes que daría lo que fuera por estar ahí contigo y mimarte. Te echo muchísimo de menos, pero piensa que ya quedan dos semanas menos.

D: Yo también te echo de menos…

L: ¿Estas en la cama?

D: No me refiero a eso. – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Aunque también…

L: Yo tampoco me refería a eso, obsesa. – dijo riéndose. - ¿Estas en la cama o no?

D: Si.

L: Muy bien, pues cierra los ojos. – dijo la morena, que al ver que la rubia no contestaba, dio por hecho que le había hecho caso. – Imagínate que después de un día largo, llego a la habitación, me pongo el pijama y les doy un beso a Sheila y Arthur que seguro ya te están haciendo compañía en la cama. – dijo provocando una sonrisa en la rubia, que se iba relajando con la voz de su novia y viendo que tenía totalmente controlada la situación de la habitación. Efectivamente, Arthur y Sheila estaban en sus pies, encima de la cama para hacerle compañía a su dueña. – Ahora, imagíname metiéndome en la cama, tapándome un poco con las sabanas y en cuanto estoy dentro, busco mi postura favorita para dormir. Te abrazo por la cintura, aprovechando que me das la espalda y me pego a ti. Te estoy abrazando fuerte, fuerte. ¿Lo notas?

D: Si… - respondió con un hilo de voz. Realmente estaba siguiendo todos los pasos de Lea en su cabeza y a pesar de estar quedándose dormida gracias a su voz, consiguió contestarle.

L: Bien, yo también lo noto. Puedo oler tu pelo, que huele tan bien como siempre y mi nariz está pegada a tu nuca, dejando que notes mi respiración al mismo tiempo que mi mano empieza a acariciar tu barriga… - seguía diciendo, sabiendo que su novia ya había caído rendida. Notaba su respiración pesada al otro lado del teléfono. – Mañana va a salir todo bien, ya lo verás. Descansa, mi amor. – dijo antes de colgar y quedarse un rato tumbada boca arriba en la cama, quedándose dormida mientras pensaba en su rubia, algo que no dejaba su mente ni siquiera en sueños.

* * *

**Bueno, pues al final os puedo dejar otro pedacito de fic. Se que no es gran cosa, pero he hecho todo lo que he podido para sacar tiempo y escribir un poco.**

**Espero leer muchas reviews a mi vuelta. Se os quiere!**

**Un besazo y que paseis buena semana.**


	44. Chapter 44

**CAPÍTULO 44**

Poco más de mes y medio era lo que llevaban sin verse en persona las chicas. Un mes y medio que se les estaba haciendo cuesta arriba, ya que cada día se necesitaban más la una a la otra, aunque fuera para darse un simple beso para recargar energía.

Aquel día era el señalado para verse. Lea actuaba en Nueva York y era el concierto más especial e importante para ella por ser en su ciudad y rodeada de los suyos. Se suponía que aquel sería el último, pero como se había rumoreado desde el principio, las fechas del tour se ampliaron dos semanas, haciendo que su regreso a Los Angeles y su participación en Glee se retrasaran un tiempo más del acordado.

Por lo tanto, los diez días que le quedaban a Dianna rodando en Los Angeles no los podrían aprovechar juntas, así que la rubia decidió volar aquel viernes hasta Nueva York para estar al lado de su chica en ese concierto y pasar el fin de semana juntas. Las dos tenían libre esos días y aunque para Dianna suponía una paliza aquel viaje para tan poco tiempo, no lo dudó ni un instante.

El rodaje le estaba yendo de maravilla. Había dejado atrás las dudas y miedos a aquellas escenas y estaba dándolo todo por la película. Aquella charla que mantuvo con Lea era lo que necesitaba, un empujón de su novia, unas palabras de aliento y ya se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa.

Estaba en su casa acabando de hacer la maleta para dirigirse al aeropuerto, cuando el móvil sonó, provocándole una sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba.

L: ¿Estás ya en el aeropuerto? – preguntó la morena sin dar tiempo ni siquiera a que saludara.

D: Hola, cariño, yo estoy bien, muchas gracias. – dijo irónicamente mientras ponía el manos libres para poder seguir con la maleta.

L: Me alegro de que estés bien, ¿estás en el aeropuerto o no? – volvía a preguntar, dejando ver los nervios del día.

D: No, no estoy en el aeropuerto, estoy haciendo la maleta.

L: ¿Qué? Pero Di, no te va a dar tiempo. ¿Todavía estás así? – decía mientras iba subiendo su tono de voz. – No vas a llegar. ¿Cuándo vamos a hacer la prueba de sonido?

D: Tranquilízate, Lea. Me va a dar tiempo, mi avión sale dentro de dos horas y voy a llegar a tiempo para… Un momento, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué prueba de sonido? – preguntó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho la morena.

L: De la canción que vamos a cantar juntas, mi amor. He pensado que podemos cantar una de Ed Sheeran, ya sabes que me encanta y aunque a ti no, te sabes todas sus canciones. – dijo de carrerilla, dejando a la rubia con el ceño fruncido por lo que le iba diciendo.

D: Lea, no voy a cantar ninguna canción.

L: ¿Perdona?

D: Que no voy a cantar ninguna canción. – repitió terminando de cerrar la maleta y cogiendo el móvil de nuevo. – No pinto nada cantando una canción esta noche.

L: JGroff va a cantar esta noche.

D: Me parece bien. Jon tiene una gran voz y se ha dedicado a eso mucho tiempo, yo no soy cantante.

L: Has hecho conciertos. – le recordó, notando como estaba perdiendo la paciencia a causa de los nervios, sabiendo que ese día no era bueno para que le llevaran la contraria.

D: Por Glee. Sabes que me cuesta mucho cantar, que no estoy cómoda. Además… no puedo subirme al escenario, Lea. Tengo que intentar pasar desapercibida y que me suba al escenario no va a ayudar.

L: O sea, que es eso ¿no? – preguntó molesta. – Todo se resume a la prensa.

D: Lea, se resume a la prensa porque es raro que tenga un fin de semana libre y me vaya a pasarlo contigo… - dijo de forma suave, notando que su novia estaba molesta y que probablemente no se pararía a pensar las cosas por los nervios.

L: Eres mi novia, por eso vienes a pasar conmigo el fin de semana.

D: Lo sé, cariño, y estoy feliz por eso. – dijo sonriendo. – Pero ellos no lo saben y por ahora la cosa tiene que seguir así.

L: Es una canción. Jon también cantará. – volvía a repetir. – No tienen por qué sacar conclusiones. Para ellos eres mi amiga y punto. ¿Sabes que creo? Que lo que te pasa es que en realidad no eres capaz. Es muy fácil decir que estás lista y que esta vez es diferente, pero en realidad, eres incapaz de dar un paso. – dijo elevando el tono de voz, dejando que viera la rabia que sentía en ese instante.

D: ¿Qué dices? Lea, estás nerviosa, lo entiendo, pero…

L: No estoy nerviosa. – la cortó. – Solo estoy diciendo la verdad. Al final, sigues estando pendiente de la prensa por lo que puedan decir de nosotras, te avergüenzas de lo nuestro.

D: Mi amor, Lea, mi vida, deja de decir tonterías. Sabes que las cosas no son así.

L: Cállate.

D: A mí no me mandes callar. – dijo perdiendo la tranquilidad.

L: No es a ti, es a Jon, que no para de hablarme por detrás y a mí no me levantes la voz.

D: Pues no me la levantes tú tampoco y deja de decir chorradas de una maldita vez.

L: No es ninguna chorrada. – dijo alterada. – Tú sigues asustándote por nuestra relación.

D: Eso no es verdad. Simplemente, no quiero cantar esta noche, no estoy cómoda.

L: Perfecto. ¿Sabes qué? No hace falta ni que cojas el avión, te lo puedes ahorrar, no vaya a ser que te vean en Nueva York y la gente empiece a atar cabos.

D: Lea…

L: Y otra cosa, si esto va a ser así siempre, no se para que seguimos juntas alargando algo absurdo…

D: Oye, Lea…

Pero Lea ya había colgado, dejándola con la palabra en la boca y sin entender todavía el motivo real de aquella discusión. Todo aquello que le echaba en cara ya estaba hablado, muy hablado entre ellas y las dos estaban en el mismo punto y sobretodo de acuerdo con esperar tal y como les pidieron los productores de la película. Estaba nerviosa, sí, pero no tenía derecho a tratarla de aquella manera.

J: ¿Que mierda haces? – le preguntó Jonathan a su amiga en el apartamento de esta.

L: Olvídame, Jonathan.

J: ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has dicho y de cómo la has tratado? – seguía preguntando el chico, siguiendo a Lea por la casa, mientras ella buscaba su bolso. – Lea, para. – dijo sujetándola por los hombros y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

L: Estoy muy nerviosa… - dijo con un hilo de voz. – Sé que nada de lo que he dicho lo pienso o lo siento y que lo he pagado con quien no debía… Déjame salir a que me dé el aire hasta que vayamos a la prueba de sonido, por favor.

J: ¿Y Di?

L: Voy a llamarla ahora mismo para pedirle perdón y decirle que la quiero y que sé que lucha por lo nuestro.

J: Bien. – dijo con una sonrisa, acompañando a la morena al exterior de la casa, rodeándola por los hombros mientras la chica se encendía un cigarro.

Tal y como dijo, Lea llamó a la rubia pasados unos minutos, pero no recibió respuesta. El móvil estaba apagado y siguió estando así todo el día. A Lea le tocaba salir a darlo todo y Dianna seguía con el móvil apagado, lo que hizo pensar a la morena, que quizás, la rubia se había tomado al pie de la letra lo que le había dicho y había decidido no coger el avión y no quería hablar con ella.

Durante unos segundos, pensó en cancelar el concierto para ir a buscar a su rubia, pero entre Jonathan y sus padres consiguieron quitarle la idea rápidamente de la cabeza.

El concierto dio comienzo, dejando paso a que Lea intentara olvidarse de su vida y pusiera lo mejor de ella en ese escenario, canción tras canción. No podía evitar mirar a la zona donde estaba su familia y algunos amigos para comprobar que Dianna seguía sin aparecer, pero pasado la mitad del concierto, vio como los músicos abandonaban el escenario, dejándola asustada.

Lo que vio no la tranquilizó, al contrario, consiguió ponerla más nerviosa. Dianna aparecía en el escenario con una guitarra en la mano, sentándose en uno de los dos taburetes que habían dejado en mitad del escenario. Por un momento se quedó en shock, sin poder reaccionar. Llevaba más de un mes sin verla y allí estaba, a unos pasos de ella, más guapa que nunca y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en correr hasta ella y besarla, sin importar las miles de personas que estaban allí pendientes de ellas, gritando por la aparición de la rubia.

D: Buenas noches. Vamos a cantar una canción de un artista que nos gusta mucho, esperamos que también os guste. – empezó a hablar al ver a Lea avanzando poco a poco hacia ella, sin apartar la mirada de su novia. La rubia no le regaló una sonrisa o un abrazo, se limitó a hacerle un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento y para indicarle que empezaba a cantar ella.

Lea no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar los acordes de la canción. La reconoció enseguida y mirándola a los ojos, empezó a cantar, sin saber muy bien de donde le salía la voz.

**Your hand fits in mine **(Tu mano encaja en la mía)

**Like it's made just for me **(como si estuviera hecha solo para mi)

**But bear this in mind **(Pero hay que tener en cuenta)

**It was meant to be **(se suponía que así debía ser)

**And i'm joining up the dots **(Y estoy uniendo los puntos)

**With the freckles on your cheeks **(con las pecas de tus mejillas)

**And it all makes sense to me **(Y todo tiene sentido para mi)

Lea dejaba esta vez que Dianna continuara con la canción. Aquello no estaba preparado, pero nadie podría decir que se notaba. Cantaban de forma tan natural, se entendían tan bien con las miradas, que no hacía falta tener que ensayar una canción. Estaba saliendo a la perfección.

**I know you've never loved **(Sé que nunca has querido)

**The crinkles by your eyes **(las arrugas en tus ojos)

**When you smile, **(cuando sonríes)

**You've never loved **(Nunca has querido)

**Your stomach or your thighs **(tu estomago o tus muslos)

**The dimples in your back **(los hoyuelos en tu espalda)

**At the bottom of your spine **(al final de la columna)

**But i'll love them endlessly **(pero yo voy a amarlos infinitamente)

Empezaba el estribillo y las dos entonaban la canción a la vez. Dianna por primera vez apartaba la mirada del público para fijarla en Lea, cantándose la una a la otra con una tímida sonrisa.

**I won't let these little things **(No dejaré que estas pequeñas cosas)

**Slip out of my mouth **(salgan de mi boca)

**But if i do **(Pero si lo hago)

**It's you **(es por ti)

**Oh it's you **(Oh, por ti)

**They add up to **(Todo eso se suma)

**I'm in love with you **(a que estoy enamorado de ti)

**And all these little things **(y de todas estas pequeñas cosas)

Dianna le guiñaba un ojo a Lea mientras continuaba con la canción, sintiéndose identificada en partes de la canción, haciendo que la sonrisa de Lea aumentara por momentos.

**You can't go to bed **(No puedes ir a la cama)

**Without a cup of tea **(sin una taza de té)

**And maybe that's the reason **(Y tal vez esa es la razón)

**That you talk in your sleep **(por la que hablas dormida)

**And all those conversation **(Y todas esas conversaciones)

**Are the secrets that I keep **(son los secretos que guardo)

**Though it makes no sense to me **(Aunque no tienen sentido para mi)

**I know you've never loved the sound of your voice tape **(Sé que nunca has amado el sonido de tu voz en los videos)

**You never want to know how much weigh **(nunca quieres saber cuánto pesas)

**You still have to squeeze into your jeans **(Aun tienes que sacudirte para entrar en tus pantalones)

**But you're perfect to me **(pero eres perfecta para mi)

**You'll never love yourself **(Nunca te amarás a ti misma)

**Half as much as I love you **(ni la mitad de lo que yo te amo)

**You'll never treat yourself right darling **(Nunca te tratarás a ti misma bien, cariño)

**But i want you to **(pero quiero que lo hagas)

**If i let you know **(si te hago saber)

**I'm here for you **(que estoy aquí por ti)

**Maybe you'll love yourself like i love you **(quizás te ames a ti misma como yo te amo)

En esa parte, Lea entendió perfectamente a su rubia. No había otro motivo por el que Dianna estuviera en ese escenario que no fuese ella y no le importaba nadie, solo su amor por ella.

**I've just let these little things **(Acabo de dejar que estas pequeñas cosas)

**Slip out of my mouth **(salgan de mi boca)

**Because it's you **(Porque eres tu)

**Oh it's you **(Oh, eres tu)

**It's you **(Eres tu)

**They add up to **(Todo eso se suma)

**I'm in love you **(a que estoy enamorado de ti)

**And all your little things **(y de todas tus pequeñas cosas)

Un abrazo. Un abrazo mantuvo a las chicas pegadas durante unos segundos demasiado cortos. Se sujetaron con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos y sintiéndose después del tiempo separadas.

L: Perdóname… - susurró la morena en el oído de la rubia.

D: Acaba el concierto y luego hablamos. – dijo separándose de ella, notando como la mirada de Lea era triste al saber que no obtenía su perdón, por lo que optó por dejar un beso en su cabeza antes de abandonar el escenario.

Dicho y hecho. Lea terminó el concierto por todo lo alto, emocionada por estar por primera vez en solitario en su ciudad y esperando que no fuese la última. Ya en el camerino, se encontró con sus conocidos, que la felicitaban y le comentaban sus impresiones. Pero con quien verdaderamente quería estar, no se acercaba a ella. Dianna se mantenía en un segundo plano hablando con sus suegros o con Jonathan, pero sin acercarse.

Cuando se despidió de todos y se cambió, se dirigió a su apartamento junto a la rubia en una furgoneta que le facilitaba la organización. Habían quedado en verse al día siguiente con sus padres y con Jonathan para cenar. El chico se pasaría por su casa y después llevaría unas pizzas para cenar junto a ellas.

El trayecto hasta la casa fue puro silencio. Dianna se dedicaba a mirar por la ventanilla, ignorando las miradas que la morena le dedicaba a ella. Pero al entrar a la casa, aquel silencio se hizo insoportable. Cuando Lea, sin saber cómo empezar a hablar, se dirigió hacia el baño de la habitación para darse una ducha, Dianna la siguió.

D: Ha salido bien ¿verdad? – dijo entrando al baño justo cuando la morena empezaba a desvestirse, haciendo que a la rubia le costara trabajo tragar al verla en ropa interior.

L: Si, ha estado muy bien. – dijo sorprendida por verla allí, rompiendo el hielo sin apartar sus ojos de su cuerpo. – No tendrías que haber subido a cantar, tenías razón…

D: Lo he hecho y sin avergonzarme de ti o de nosotras. – dijo tensando la mandíbula.

L: Di… lo siento mucho… - dijo fijando su mirada en sus ojos. – No pretendía decir nada de lo que he dicho.

D: Pero lo dices y no sé si verdaderamente piensas eso…

L: No lo pienso, te lo juro. Sabes que no podría callarme mucho tiempo si pensara así. Estaba muy nerviosa y me ha dado por decir estupideces que no pienso, Di. Sé que esta vez es diferente. Lo sé, lo noto y entiendo que estés enfadada por lo que he dicho.

D: No estoy enfadada… O si, no lo sé… No me gusta que me amenacen, Lea y hoy lo has hecho con dejar la relación. – dijo dolida.

L: No era mi intención. Nada de lo que ha pasado mientras hablábamos por teléfono era mi intención…

D: Me da miedo que se te pase por la cabeza el dejarme… - dijo mirándola a los ojos, mostrando debilidad. – No sé qué haría sin ti, Lea…

L: No se me pasa por la cabeza dejarte. – dijo acercándose a ella, sujetando su cara entre sus manos. – Te quiero demasiado como para pensar siquiera en eso. No puedo, Di. Sé cómo es mi vida sin ti y no la quiero, tenlo claro. Yo solo quería que hoy fuese perfecto por volver a tenerte conmigo y he conseguido que todo salga al revés… - dijo desviando la mirada. – Lo siento mucho…

D: Mírame. – pidió buscando esos ojos que tanto le transmitían. – Vamos a olvidarnos de lo que ha pasado por teléfono ¿vale? Solo te pido que no vuelvas a jugar con eso. Ni siquiera de broma, Lea.

L: No lo haré, te lo prometo. – dijo seria, provocando una tierna sonrisa en Dianna que ya no aguantaba más.

Sin esperar más unió sus labios a los de la morena. Un beso intenso, húmedo y que les disparó el pulso en un momento. Demasiado tiempo echándose de menos. Cuando la rubia quiso darse cuenta, Lea la tenía atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo, desvistiéndola con una rapidez impresionante y sin olvidarse de dejar caricias por cada zona de su cuerpo que quedaba expuesta.

D: Jon va a venir. – dijo casi sin voz, dejándose arrastrar por Lea a la ducha, donde el agua ya caía por sus cuerpos.

L: Tardará. – dijo mientras daba un pequeño mordisco en la mandíbula de la rubia y atrapaba entre sus manos uno de sus pechos. – Sabe que te he echado mucho de menos… Creo que es imposible echar tanto de menos a alguien como yo lo he hecho contigo. – dijo volviendo a atrapar la boca de la rubia en un beso ansioso.

Beso que se repitió en los minutos siguientes, donde dar placer a la rubia fue todo en lo que podía pensar Lea. Necesitaba volver a sentirla temblar en sus brazos, acariciar cada esquina de su cuerpo hasta llegar a la más íntima, besarla hasta quedarse sin oxígeno en los pulmones.

Fue todo lo que pudo hacer, llevar a Dianna al mismísimo cielo, porque cuando fue su turno, escucharon como la puerta de la casa se abría con un aviso de Jonathan de que ya estaba allí. No les quedó más remedio que acabar la ducha y salir al encuentro del chico, que les esperaba con una sonrisa pícara con la comida en la mesa.

Habían cenado y se encontraban en el sofá hablando. Unos minutos atrás, Lea había caído rendida en las piernas de la rubia, la cual, acariciaba el pelo de esta distraídamente mientras seguía su conversación con el chico.

J: Tiene mucha suerte de tenerte y de que aguantes tonterías. – dijo señalando a la morena, haciendo que Dianna desviara su mirada hasta ella y no pudiera evitar sonreír de verla tan tranquila.

D: Cuando encuentras a la persona indicada, jamás te rindes. – dijo sin apartar la mirada de su novia, pasando a acariciar con toda la delicadeza del mundo su rostro. – Por muchas tonterías que diga por los nervios de un concierto… - dijo mirando a Jonathan con una sonrisa, contagiando al chico con otra.

J: Por un momento, llegué a pensar que no vendrías… Cuando me llamaste no sabes el alivio que sentí.

D: Pensé en no venir. Pero solo un segundo, al siguiente me di cuenta de que ese castigo sería para mí más que para ella… Necesitaba verla ya… La he echado tanto de menos… - dijo volviendo a mirarla.

J: Ella a ti también, a pesar de lo que haya dicho por teléfono.

D: Lo sé. Afortunadamente, conozco a Lea… y sé que han hablado sus nervios y que cuando está nerviosa es mejor ignorarla… Por eso he escogido esa canción. Amo cada pequeña cosa de Lea, incluso sus rabietas de niña caprichosa. Con el tiempo he aprendido a querer hasta sus defectos. Son las cosas que la hacen tan especial…

J: ¿Te vas a reír de mí si te digo que tengo ganas de llorar? – preguntó sorprendiendo a la rubia.

D: ¿Porque vas a llorar?

J: Por como hablas… Dios, Di, proyectas amor por Lea por cada poro de tu piel… Es… precioso ver como la miras y hablas de ella…

D: Gracias, supongo… - dijo algo avergonzada.

J: Gracias a ti, por ser como eres y por dejarnos estar en tu vida. Eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a Lea y yo he ganado otra hermana gracias a eso…

D: Te quiero, JGroff. – dijo abrazándose a él, aun con Lea en sus piernas. – Eres genial.

* * *

**Hola! Ya he vuelto, siento no haber podido subir capítulo antes, pero vengo un poco desubicada y ha habido un pequeño bloqueo en mi cabeza con el capítulo. De todas formas, espero que no haya desilusionado mucho y os guste.**

**No tengo palabras por todos los reviews que he recibido, estoy sorprendida. Mil gracias por todos los comentarios y ánimos.**

**Un besazo!**

**Canciones:**

**-"Little Things" - Ed Sheeran**


	45. Chapter 45

**CAPÍTULO 45**

Habían pasado prácticamente tres meses desde que dio inicio la separación de las chicas. En ese tiempo, únicamente se habían podido ver dos veces. Una de ellas fue la visita de Dianna para el concierto de Nueva York y otra fue al coincidir durante dos días en Los Angeles. Ya está. Ni siquiera se habían podido ver para el cumpleaños de Lea. La rubia hizo todo lo que pudo para estar con ella en ese día, pero le fue imposible dejar la grabación de la película, y a pesar de que no faltaron los detalles y regalos para la morena, Dianna se quedó frustrada por no poder pasar el día con su novia.

Ahora, Lea había dejado atrás los conciertos y estaba de vuelta en los rodajes de la serie, mientras que Dianna se había trasladado hasta Seattle para continuar con el rodaje de la película.

D: No entiendo porque tiene el teléfono apagado. – dijo desesperada a Ian y a Nina, la novia del chico que se encontraba de visita. Estos dos habían pasado por la habitación de la rubia para ir al restaurante del hotel a comer antes de rodar la escena que tenían para aquella tarde.

N: Se habrá quedado sin batería. – dijo como posibilidad.

D: ¿Desde anoche? Lea no sabe vivir sin el móvil.

I: Tranquilízate, seguramente está rodando. Cuando acabe te llamará.

D: Pero es que es raro. Lea no apaga nunca el móvil. – dijo preocupada. – Voy a llamar a Naya o a Chris. Seguro que alguno tiene que rodar con ella, que me la pasen. – dijo buscando su móvil. Al mismo tiempo, dos golpecitos en la puerta se dejaron oír en la habitación.

-Servicio de habitaciones. – dijo una voz, haciendo que se miraran entre ellos extrañados.

I: ¿Has pedido algo? – preguntó a la rubia que negó con la cabeza, más concentrada en su móvil que en lo que allí pasaba. – No hemos pedido nada. – dijo el chico alzando un poco la voz.

-Me han indicado esta habitación. – insistió la persona detrás de la puerta, por lo que Ian se dispuso a abrirla para aclarar el malentendido sin tener que hablar a gritos.

Cuando el chico abrió la puerta y vio de quien se trataba, no pudo hacer otra cosa que esbozar una sonrisa, al igual que su novia, que detrás de él se había percatado de todo. En cambio, Dianna estaba tecleando algo en su móvil, ajena a las sonrisas de los otros.

D: No puede ser. No tienen rodaje, les han dado… ¡Lea! – dijo totalmente sorprendida al darse la vuelta y verla con una sonrisa radiante dentro de la habitación.

L: Nos han dado unos días de descanso. – dijo acabando la frase de su novia sin perder la sonrisa, acercándose a ella mientras miraba sus ojos fijamente. – Hola. – susurró ya delante de ella.

D: ¿Hola? Madre mía, Lea, no puedo creerme que estés aquí. – exclamó riéndose, envolviéndola en sus brazos, escondiendo su cara en su cuello y respirando su aroma, aquel que la volvía loca. - ¿Cómo no me has dicho nada? – preguntó mientras dejaba un rastro de besos desde su cuello hasta su mejilla.

L: Era una sorpresa.

D: Me encantan tus sorpresas. – dijo antes de tomarla de la cintura y juntar sus labios con los de la morena sin borrar sus sonrisas, sin importarles que tanto Ian como Nina estuvieran presenciando la escena con media sonrisa en sus caras, felices de ver la felicidad de sus amigas.

N: Nosotros vamos bajando al restaurante, ahora os vemos. – dijo antes de coger a su novio de la mano y tirar de él hasta la puerta, donde dejó un guiño de ojos a las chicas, regalándoles unos minutos de privacidad, algo que las chicas agradecieron.

D: Estaba preocupada. No me contestabas el teléfono y pensaba que te había pasado algo. – dijo volviendo a besarla.

L: Perdón, mi amor. – dijo al separase del beso. - Es que estuve grabando hasta tarde y me quedé sin batería y esta mañana he cogido el avión temprano. ¿Qué pensabas que me había pasado?

D: Ni idea, pero me estaba volviendo loca.

L: Pues estoy aquí, contigo. – dijo dejando una caricia con su nariz en el cuello de la rubia.

D: ¿Hasta cuándo te quedas? – preguntó ilusionada, feliz como hacía tiempo no lo estaba, dejando caricias en la cara o las manos de su chica.

L: Solo voy a estar dos días. Estás trabajando y no quiero molestar. Luego me voy a Nueva York cinco días.

D: No molestas, no quiero que te vayas. – dijo volviendo a posar sus manos en su cintura, atrayéndola todavía más a ella.

L: Acabo de llegar y ya estás pensando en cuando me vaya. – dijo negando con la cabeza.

D: Ya te estoy echando de menos… - dijo besando su nariz, consiguiendo una nueva sonrisa de Lea.

L: ¿Tienes que grabar luego?

D: Si, dentro de una hora. – dijo desganada.

L: Entonces será mejor que bajemos a comer con ellos.

D: No tengo hambre. Ya comeré esta noche o mañana. – dijo negándose a moverse.

L: De eso nada. Ahora mismo vamos a comer, si no después no podrás darme lecciones de buena alimentación. – dijo dejando un último beso en sus labios y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta seguida de Dianna, sin poder evitar reírse por el ceño fruncido que llevaba la rubia al salir de la habitación.

En pocos minutos estaban reunidos con la otra pareja. Durante la comida, los gestos cómplices no cesaron entre ellas. No eran gestos reveladores, pero si dejaban algo de duda en cuanto a una amistad. No había mucha gente en el comedor afortunadamente, pero es que aunque la hubiera, ellas no podían evitarlo. Se habían echado de menos y necesitaban mirarse, sonreírse, mantener cualquier tipo de contacto, aunque fuera un simple roce.

La comida pasó rápida. Fue amena y divertida, contando como iban las cosas de cada uno en el trabajo. A la hora de ir al set de grabación, Dianna le sugirió a Lea que no fuera, a lo que la morena se negó. Quería estar con ella a toda costa. Sabía que estaba trabajando, pero ella no iba a hacer nada para molestar, solo mirarla. La rubia acabó confesándole que la escena que le tocaba grabar no iba a ser muy agradable para ella, dándole a entender que sería una de tantas escenas de sexo que tenía la película.

Para poder salirse con la suya, Lea puso la mejor de sus sonrisas y dijo no importarle, ella era actriz y sabía que aquello era ficción, puro trabajo. Las palabras no convencían a la rubia, pero la veía tan tranquila que accedió a que fuera. Mala idea, pensó Lea una vez empezaron a grabarse distintos planos de la escena. Podía ser actriz, podía entender que aquello no era real, pero ver eso no le hacía gracia. Se arrepentía enormemente de estar allí, siendo testigo de cómo Ian manoseaba a su novia. Justo cuando más tensa estaba, Nina apareció a su lado.

N: Da cosa, ¿verdad? – preguntó en un susurro para no echar a perder el trabajo con una pequeña sonrisa.

L: Es… raro, verla en esa situación… - dijo con la mandíbula totalmente tensa, sin poder apartar la mirada de su novia.

N: La primera vez que los vi rodando algo así, me iba a dar algo. – confesó con una pequeña risa.

L: Me alegra no ser la única que se sienta así… - dijo mirándola por primera vez.

N: Te invito a un café. Aquí al lado hay una cafetería que hace unos cafés buenísimos y según me ha comentado Di, eres adicta a él… - dijo sonriendo, intentando que la morena se distrajera, sacándole una sonrisa a Lea, que asentía a la propuesta. – Vamos. – dijo haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza y cogiendo a la morena del brazo para salir del set.

No tardaron en llegar. Hicieron su pedido y sentándose en una mesa, Lea aprovechó para avisar a la rubia que se había ido con Nina.

L: ¿Has visto más de una vez como ruedan esas escenas? – preguntó dando el primer sorbo al café. Nina asintió con una sonrisa. – No sé cómo lo haces… Si no llegas a aparecer creo que le hubiera dado una patada a tu novio y me hubiera llevado a Di de allí.

N: Es normal… La primera vez impacta, pero luego se trata de comprender y aceptar que es parte del trabajo. Somos actrices y yo ya he tenido que rodar algunas escenas de cama… Es totalmente distinto hacerlo que verlo. Te aseguro que es una escena más… incomoda, pero ya está. Todo lo que tienen que hacer, tocarse, está hablado y preparado.

L: Lo sé, todo eso lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal… Quizás soy demasiado celosa…

N: ¿Eres celosa? – preguntó incrédula, haciendo sonreír a Lea.

L: Si… He mejorado, pero todavía queda algo de eso en mí. Di es una mujer maravillosa y pensar que la puedo perder me mata.

N: Puedo entenderte. Ian es un bombón, soy consciente de eso. – dijo riéndose junto a Lea. – Ver como las chicas babean por él vayamos donde vayamos no es fácil, pero al final se trata de confiar en tu pareja, de saber ver que al final del día, a quien ha llamado para preocuparse es a ti, a quien ha besado es a ti y con quien se duerme es contigo. – dijo haciendo reflexionar a la morena. - No tienes por qué ser celosa con Di, te lo aseguro. Se pasa todo el tiempo hablando de ti.

L: ¿En serio? – preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

N: Si. No puede evitar nombrarte cada dos frases. No he visto a nadie tan enamorado como Di lo está de ti. Por eso te digo que dejes los celos a un lado y disfrutes de ella. Nuestras parejas son increíbles, tenemos que estar orgullosas de nosotras mismas por tenerlos a nuestro lado, queriéndonos.

L: Creo que tendrías que haber sido psicóloga en vez de actriz… - dijo haciendo reír a Nina. – Gracias por decirme todo esto. Puede que vaya siendo hora de tomarse la vida de otra manera y olvidar los celos.

N: Eso está bien. Yo lo pasé mal, pero me di cuenta de que no merecía la pena y desde entonces soy más feliz que nunca.

Sin darse cuenta, las chicas habían pasado horas hablando de todo, decidiendo esperar a Dianna e Ian en el hotel. La habitación de la rubia fue el sitio elegido para seguir con la conversación, hasta que la entrada de sus parejas las sacó de la entretenida charla.

I: Buenas noches, charlatanas. ¿Vamos a tener que ponernos celosos Di y yo? – bromeó entrando con una pizza en la mano. Las chicas no pudieron evitar reírse por el comentario.

L: No creo que sea necesario. No me van las morenas… - dijo mirando a su rubia, que la miraba a ella intentando descifrar si lo que había visto durante el rodaje causaría problemas entre ellas.

D: ¿Estás bien? – preguntó acercándose a ella, queriendo descubrir si los celos habían hecho su aparición.

L: Mejor que nunca. – dijo dejando un delicado beso en los labios de su sorprendida novia, que aceptaba de buen agrado el gesto.

Cenaron en la habitación, siguiendo con las bromas y con algunas conversaciones interesantes. Aquella pareja era especial, podían divertirte con sus comentarios como también podían hacerte pensar con su visión de los problemas del mundo. A las chicas les agradaba pasar tiempo con ellos.

I: Bueno, yo creo que es hora de celebrar el cumpleaños de Lea en condiciones ¿no?

D: Mañana trabajamos, Ian. Me encantaría, pero no podemos ir a trabajar con resaca y tampoco podemos prodigarnos mucho juntas Lea y yo… - dijo torciendo el gesto.

I: ¿Y quién ha dicho que vayamos con resaca o a salir? Vas a tener la mejor fiesta, Lea. En esta habitación y sin alcohol. Solo refrescos. – dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba. – Tu novia se pasó el día lamentándose por no poder estar contigo, así que arriba y a celebrar. – dijo tomando de la mano a su novia para levantarla.

El chico cogió el móvil de su novia, conectándolo a los altavoces que tenía Dianna y empezando aquella improvisada fiesta. A las chicas no les hizo falta mucho para contagiarse de la marcha de Ian y siguiendo sus movimientos, bailaron al son de la música, quitando su sed con refrescos del mini bar. Estuvieron un rato los cuatro entre bailes, bailando todos con todos, pero llegó un momento en que cada cual se juntó con su pareja, olvidándose de los otros sin mucha dificultad.

L: No sabes lo que me estoy controlando para no echarte ahora mismo sobre la cama… - dijo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, besando esa zona y provocando un escalofrió en la rubia.

D: Estoy deseando que lo hagas… - dijo llevando sus manos al trasero de su chica.

L: No me convence mucho eso de aliviarme yo sola… Es mucho mejor cuando eres tú la que me relaja. – susurró sensualmente en el oído de Dianna, que con mucho esfuerzo conseguía pasar la saliva por su garganta.

D: No sabes cómo me estás poniendo… - dijo con la voz ronca. Visualizar a Lea aliviándose a sí misma, estaba haciendo que su cuerpo alcanzara una temperatura máxima. – Creo que hay demasiada gente en esta fiesta… - dijo besando a Lea, perdiendo sus manos en la espalda de la morena.

No sabían cuánto tiempo tuvieron que esperar a que Ian y Nina salieran de la habitación, pero tampoco variaron su postura cuando los escucharon irse. Seguían de pie, abrazadas, dejando leves caricias y pequeños besos en sus cuerpos.

Dianna fue avanzando hasta la cama de espaldas, sentándose en ella al encontrarla y colocando a Lea sobre ella a horcajadas. No hacían nada, tan solo mirarse con una intensidad difícil de conseguir. La rubia llevó sus manos al cuello de Lea, pasando sus dedos por su piel, dejando su rastro en su clavícula, en sus brazos, llegando a su espalda para acariciar suavemente, dibujando pequeños círculos que estaban enloqueciendo a la morena.

L: Te he echado tanto de menos… - dijo sin apartar su mirada, acariciando su cara con adoración.

D: Y yo. Te necesito a mi lado…

L: Solo quedan dos semanas para que no nos separemos más… - dijo dejando un beso en su mejilla y llegando a su boca. Un beso que fue subiendo de revoluciones en cuanto sus lenguas se encontraron.

D: Lea… - dijo al sentir la lengua de la morena recorriendo su cuello.

L: ¿Me quieres? – preguntó volviendo su mirada a ella.

D: Con toda mi alma… Cada minuto que pasa, consigues que te quiera más. – dijo totalmente convencida de sus palabras, lo que provocó que Lea no pudiera evitar morderse sus labios.

L: Eres lo mejor de mi vida… Te adoro.

Y ya no hubo más palabras, solo gestos, caricias, besos desenfrenados y ganas de amarse hasta el infinito, dejándolas exhaustas con el paso de las horas, quedándose dormidas sin apenas darse cuenta, mirándose, queriendo proteger los sueños de la otra.


	46. Chapter 46

**CAPÍTULO 46**

De vuelta a su día a día en la ciudad. Dianna ya había dejado atrás el rodaje de la película para regresar a su vida en Los Angeles, donde la esperaba su novia con los brazos abiertos. Ya solo quedaba esperar para que armaran todas las escenas y acudir al estreno en los siguientes meses.

De todas formas, su vuelta no había sido aburrida. No había parado, ya que el estreno de "Malavita", la película que rodó en Francia durante su ruptura con Lea se había llevado a cabo pocos días después de su regreso. La promoción no la dejó parar, era intensa, llevándola incluso a viajar a otros estados y países para presentarla, visitando distintos programas de televisión, ofreciendo entrevistas para varias revistas y sesiones de fotos.

No se quejaba. Acudía a cada cita con una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro y más después de que la película y su actuación recibiesen críticas fantásticas de parte de la prensa y de los espectadores. Habían empezado a hablar incluso de posibles candidaturas a los Oscar, pero la rubia prefería no prestar atención a tanto halago. Aquel premio era algo grande y que se hablara de ella ya la llenaba de satisfacción por el trabajo bien hecho. Que esos rumores se quedaran en mitad del camino sería lo más probable, no debía darle más importancia de la que tenía.

La única pega fue el no poder acudir al estreno en Los Angeles junto a Lea. La morena ni siquiera pudo acudir aquella noche para estar con ella en calidad de amiga. Sus representantes y el director, pidieron no llamar la atención y aunque no le gustó nada aquella decisión, Dianna tuvo que acatar la orden. Aun así, Lea no perdió detalle del estreno en internet, repitiéndole lo sumamente guapa que se veía en su vestido de diseño y acompañada por todas aquellas estrellas que la acompañaban en la película.

A los pocos días, Dianna no dudó en acompañar al cine a la morena a ver la película. No habían tenido su estreno, pero nadie podía negarles ir al cine para que Lea, totalmente emocionada, le asegurara a Dianna que aquella actuación le aportaría grandes cosas. Pero lo que más llenó a la rubia fue comprobar como Lea se sentía orgullosa de ella, de su trabajo. Ella era su mejor crítica, la opinión que le importaba de verdad.

Así que después de todo el intenso trabajo de promoción, disfrutó de una semana libre que pasó prácticamente metida en casa de Lea, aprovechando cada uno de los minutos que el rodaje de Glee le dejaba libre y después, volvió a la serie. Solo grabaría un episodio, pero era más que suficiente. Serían dos semanas para estar junto a la morena y disfrutar de sus compañeros como siempre, volviendo a reunirse con su segunda familia.

Su representante había mantenido una reunión con Ryan en el primer día de rodaje. Ella se había dedicado a ponerse al día con sus compañeros y a que sus celos salieran a relucir aunque no los demostrara. Que Cory se acercara a Lea como si fuera su gran amigo y ella aceptara aquel acercamiento no le sentó muy bien. No había hablado con la morena sobre Cory en ningún momento y ahora que veía la interacción entre ellos, decidió callarse y no pensar mal, solo confiar.

Era su segundo día en el set de rodaje y Ryan la había llamado a su despacho. Dos toques en la puerta y el consentimiento del hombre para entrar a aquella inesperada reunión.

D: Hola, Ryan. ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó amablemente, acercándose a él para darle un pequeño abrazo.

R: Bien y por lo que veo y he escuchado, tú también debes estar muy bien. – dijo sonriendo, pidiéndole que se sentara con un gesto de su mano.

D: Si, no puedo quejarme últimamente. – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

R: Me alegro mucho por ti.

D: Gracias, Ryan. – dijo para dar paso a un tenso silencio. - ¿Para que querías verme? Ayer estuvo Thor y no me ha comentado nada de que quisieras reunirte conmigo…

R: Lo sé, quería verte para ver como estabas y bueno… Ahora que estás libre, que has terminado el rodaje, quería proponerte estar en la serie toda la temporada desde ahora. – dijo juntando sus manos, esperando la respuesta de una Dianna que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

D: Vaya, no me esperaba esto… - dijo sincera después de unos segundos. – Thor me dijo que se lo propusiste y ya te dijo que no podía ser, Ryan. Estoy feliz de volver para participar en algún capítulo de vez en cuando como acordamos en verano, pero ahora no puedo dedicarme completamente a Glee.

R: ¿Es cuestión de dinero? No hay problema, puedo aumentar la cifra.

D: Estos temas los lleva Thor, pero te aviso de que no vayas por ahí… - dijo molesta. – No me ofendas, porque sabes que no me importa eso, no en este proyecto. No se trata de dinero.

R: ¿Entonces? Estoy dispuesto a todo, Di. Tu popularidad está subiendo como la espuma y Glee necesita un empujón. Las cosas no van muy bien este año y tú nos ayudarías. Puedo hacerte la protagonista absoluta de la serie, incluso darle un giro a la historia y centrarnos en lo que piden muchos, en Faberry.

La rubia lo miraba incrédula, mirando de reojo a los lados para saber si aquello era una broma. Pero la seriedad del hombre hacia indicar lo contrario, que hablaba muy en serio.

D: No puedo creerme que me estés diciendo esto… No quiero el protagonismo de Glee. Nunca he sido su protagonista ni quiero serlo. Y creo que es una falta de respeto a todos mis compañeros esta conversación que estamos teniendo. Deberías tenerles un respeto. Hay gente que se ha dejado la piel en este proyecto desde el principio y lo siguen haciendo. Lea, Naya, Chris, Jenna, Kevin, Hemo, Harry o incluso Cory siguen dando todo por Glee para que tú menosprecies su trabajo de esta manera. – dijo muy seria, dejando al hombre callado. – No quiero Faberry. Es caer un poco bajo ofrecerme eso solo porque tengo una relación con Lea. Lo que deberías hacer es darle un poco más de credibilidad a tus personajes, porque hacer que Rachel se enamore de Quinn no cuela a estas alturas de la historia. Que yo vuelva, no va a hacer que suba la audiencia. La protagonista de Glee es Lea, ella es el espíritu de la serie. Si ha bajado la audiencia es porque no ha aparecido por la gira. Espera a que se emitan los episodios de su vuelta y te aseguro que el público volverá. Si no… debes saber retirarte a tiempo… - dijo sin creerse todo lo que había soltado por la boca. Estaba plantándole cara al mismísimo Ryan Murphy, su jefe, su descubridor.

R: Es muy bonito todo tu discurso, pero no soy el único que queda mal en esta historia. No tienes nada que hacer y siendo protagonista o no, estás rechazando participar, estás dejando de lado a esos compañeros que tanto defiendes.

D: Para nada, Ryan… Sé que venir al rodaje, ya no es como hace unos años para mí, pero si verdaderamente estuviera libre hasta abril, aceptaría volver. El problema es que dentro de dos meses empiezo a rodar otra película y no voy a estar mareando la perdiz. Puedo venir y hacer uno, dos o tres capítulos al año, no más… No se me olvida que me diste mi primera gran oportunidad. Te estaré siempre agradecida por eso, pero tienes que comprender que me están llegando ofertas para crecer como actriz y creo que es hora de aceptarlas… - dijo segura de sí misma, haciéndose valer como tantas veces le había dicho Lea. – Si no tienes más que decirme, voy a seguir con el rodaje. – dijo levantándose de la silla al ver que Ryan negaba con la cabeza y saliendo por la puerta, despidiéndose con un simple "hasta luego" que no obtuvo respuesta, y si la tuvo, ya estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharla.

Caminaba deprisa por los pasillos, intentando evitar pararse con gente del equipo que paraba a saludarla después de tantos meses. Quería llegar junto a Lea para relajarse, para que la reconfortase y le dijera que no había cometido una locura al intentar ponerse a la altura de Ryan. Fue Chord quien le indicó que la morena estaba en su tráiler aprovechando uno de los tantos tiempos muertos del rodaje.

Entró sin tocar a la puerta, observando que Lea se encontraba tumbada en el sofá de aquel tráiler mientras veía una de las muchas series que seguía. La morena se quedó mirándola, fijándose en sus gestos y movimientos, mientras que Dianna sujetaba sus piernas y se hacía un hueco en el sofá, colocando los pies de la morena encima suya.

L: ¿Cómo ha ido? – preguntó conociendo que había ido a la reunión. Por la cara que traía, se angustió un poco.

D: Creo que mal… Fatal… - dijo suspirando, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y pasando sus manos por la cara en un intento de no desesperase.

L: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué quería? – preguntó incorporándose para quedar cara a cara con Dianna.

D: Quería que volviera a la serie a toda costa y yo no sé si me he pasado en mi respuesta… - dijo mirándola por primera vez, dejando ver su preocupación a una Lea que esperaba que le contara que había pasado. – Me ha ofrecido más dinero, ser la protagonista absoluta de la serie e incluso hacer realidad Faberry… Me he sentido ofendida, Lea… Por lo del dinero y por vosotros. Creo que os ha faltado el respeto a todos y se lo he dicho. Dice que mi popularidad vendrá bien a la serie y que os estoy dando la espalda por no aceptar… - dijo dejando sorprendida a Lea, que no sabía muy bien que decir. – Dentro de dos meses tengo otra película, ya lo sabes y quiero centrarme en una cosa, no puedo abarcarlo todo… Ya no puedo hacer eso… Yo… sé que le tienes aprecio a Ryan, pero es que…

L: No te justifiques, mi amor. Siempre te he dicho que saques carácter y lo has hecho. – dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. – Ryan no tenía derecho a pedirte las cosas de ese modo, así que no te sientas mal por darle tu punto de vista.

D: Creo que darle ese punto de vista me va a costar que me eche a patadas del set en cuanto salga de este tráiler. – dijo con una sonrisa triste.

L: No lo creo. No es el estilo de Ryan. Se arriesgaría a que la prensa se enterara y no le conviene. Lo que no puedo asegurarte es que vuelvas a grabar otro capítulo de Glee después de este… - dijo torciendo el gesto de su cara.

D: Bueno… al menos ya me he llevado lo más importante de mi vida conmigo, puedo irme tranquila. – dijo acariciando su mejilla, ganándose un beso dulce en sus labios por aquel comentario referido a Lea.

Durante unos minutos, estuvieron sin hablar, tan solo acariciándose la una a la otra mientras Lea apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas de la rubia, metidas cada una en sus pensamientos.

L: ¿Tan mal va la serie? – preguntó en un susurro.

D: No sé cómo va exactamente, pero no es como otros años… Yo creo que cuando emitan los capítulos de tu vuelta, la cosa mejorará. – dijo acariciando su pelo, calmándola al saber por dónde iban sus pensamientos.

L: ¿Y si no?

D: Si no… No creo que dure mucho más la serie, la verdad… - dijo con todo el dolor del mundo. Aquella serie significaba mucho para ambas y hablar de su fin hacía que sintieran como se quedaba un trocito de ellas allí.

L: Me da miedo ¿sabes? – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

D: No tienes que tenerlo. Estoy aquí, contigo para que vayas siempre hacia adelante. Te lo he dicho mil veces, pero te lo repito, Glee es el principio de lo que está por venir en tu carrera. Ya has sacado un disco que ha sido todo un éxito. Te han dado premios importantes por él y estás en todas las listas para los Grammy. Y luego está tu carrera como actriz. Has dedicado todo a Glee, pero cuando te decidas a dar un paso más allá, te lloverán las ofertas para hacer películas. Y luego está Broadway… Tú no puedes tener miedo al futuro, porque vas a brillar en lo que te propongas.

Y dicho esto, Lea se levantó para situarse sobre ella y darle un beso lleno de amor, de agradecimiento por tener siempre las palabras adecuadas para ella. Y el beso que empezó siendo inocente, dulce, se tornó pasional, juguetón y guerrero. Sus lenguas batallaban por el control del beso que las mantenía totalmente unidas, dejando que sus manos viajaran por el cuerpo de la otra sin vergüenza ninguna.

Aquel beso estaba dejando paso a los suspiros de ambas, que con las manos de Dianna en el trasero de Lea, convirtió uno de esos suspiros en gemido al sentir como la morena empezaba un leve movimiento con sus caderas que la acercaban a Dianna. El movimiento se prolongaba en el tiempo, haciendo las delicias de ambas, pero la puerta abriéndose de par en par las separó de inmediato. Lea se levantó de la rubia, casi perdiendo el equilibrio en el intento y mirando al suelo mientras se quitaba los restos de saliva de sus labios, emitiendo un leve carraspeo.

C: Creía que estabas sola. – dijo Cory después de unos segundos de silencio por parte de los tres. Haberlas pillado en aquella situación los había dejado fuera de lugar a los tres.

L: No, ya ves que no… - dijo queriendo recuperar la compostura.

C: Vuelvo en otro momento. – dijo haciendo el amago de irse, pero la voz de la rubia lo detuvo.

D: ¿No puedes decirle lo que quieras delante de mí? – preguntó con la mandíbula tensa al ver que el chico volvía a acercarse a Lea.

C: No, prefiero hacerlo a solas… - dijo mirándola serio. – Lo que hable con ella no te interesa.

D: Oh, claro que me interesa. – dijo con una falsa sonrisa. – Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo acercándote a Lea me interesa y no porque no me fie de ella, sino porque no me fio de ti. Confío en Lea ciegamente, pero tú, acercándote a ella como si todo estuviera bien, como si no te hubieras encargado de lanzar indirectas sobre nosotras con la prensa… Lo siento, pero no me fio.

C: Me importa bien poco lo que opines. – dijo tratando de ser hiriente. – Quiero hablar con Lea de algo importante, pero veo que se dedica a otras cosas que parecen interesarle más. – dijo mirando esta vez a Lea.

La morena avanzó hasta él. Si lo trataba de forma cordial y accedía a tener trato con él era para favorecer el ambiente del grupo. Lo toleraba y era lo más educada posible. Pero había visto la mirada de Dianna el día anterior y había visto su reacción ahora. No iba a permitir que aquel leve acercamiento con el chico metiera en problemas lo que tenía con Dianna. Jamás.

L: Por supuesto que es mucho más importante para mi cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Dianna que contigo. Tenlo claro Cory, eres un compañero de trabajo y ella es lo más importante de mi vida, tú estás lejos de esa posición.

Cory no esperó a escuchar algo más y ofendido, se dio la vuelta y salió del tráiler con un portazo, dejando otra vez a las chicas solas. Lea se giró para mirar a la rubia y decirle que no tenía de que preocuparse, que Cory estaba lejos de ser un problema en sus vidas y que no volvería a acercarse a él más de lo que la profesionalidad mandaba. Pero se encontró con una pequeña sonrisa de la rubia, que la miraba con un brillo que dejaba sus ojos con un verde intenso.

D: Gracias… - dijo agradecida por haberle dado su lugar frente a Cory.

L: No me des las gracias por decir la verdad. Eres lo más importante para mí y prefiero mil veces estar aquí, besándote, que aguantando como él me taladra la cabeza con historias de la serie. – dijo agrandando la sonrisa de Dianna y la suya propia al verla.

D: Te quiero. – dijo besándola. – Y ya que probablemente me echen de la serie… creo que da igual si nos saltamos las normas por hoy y…

L: ¿Y qué? – preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, mordiendo el labio inferior de la rubia que tiraba de ella hacia el sofá.

D: Y hacemos el amor… - dijo con la voz ronca.

L: Eres traviesa, lady Di… - dijo pasando su lengua por los labios de la rubia. - Pero me encanta…


	47. Chapter 47

**CAPÍTULO 47**

Había llegado el día de navidad. Atrás se había quedado el altercado entre Dianna y Ryan. El productor volvió a llamar a la rubia a su oficina dos días después. Se mostró más serio de lo normal, pero acabó pidiendo disculpas por su comportamiento y entendiendo el punto de vista de Dianna, algo que agradeció a pesar de que de los cuatro episodios que se suponía iba a grabar esa temporada, se quedarían en dos. Nada grave para lo que pensaba Dianna que podía pasar.

Ese año, los padres de Lea y la madre y el hermano de Dianna eran los que se habían desplazado para pasar esas fechas juntos, de esa manera, las chicas no tendrían que repartir el tiempo entre una familia y la otra o pasarlo por separado. Era cierto que la familia de Dianna no celebraba la navidad, pero aquel día veinticinco iban a reunirse todos a comer en la casa de la morena.

L: Hola, pasad. – dijo la morena saludando a Mary y Jason que entraron los primeros.

M: Hola, Lea, cariño. – dijo dándole un corto abrazo.

J: Hola, cuñada. – saludó revolviéndole levemente el pelo antes de entrar en la casa.

L: Hola, mi amor. – dijo mirando a su novia mientras se arreglaba el pelo con una sonrisa.

D: Que guapa estás. – dijo echándole un vistazo al vestido que llevaba la morena.

L: Tú sí que estás guapa. – dijo dándole un beso de bienvenida. – Vamos pasa. – dijo retirándose de la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina donde ya estaban su madre y Mary acabando la comida, mientras que Jason y Marc veían la televisión.

D: Yo creo que me voy al salón mejor… - dijo intentando escabullirse de la cocina después de saludar a Edith.

M: No tengas morro y ayuda como lo hace Lea. – le regañó su madre.

D: Pero si Lea es la primera que me dice que cocino fatal. – se defendió indignada, provocando las sonrisas de las mujeres.

E: No le hagas caso a mi hija.

L: Tú no has probado la comida de Di…

D: Genial. – dijo haciéndose la indignada. – Mañana me pides que te haga lasaña de verduras, que te las va a hacer quien yo se… - dijo la rubia, consiguiendo que Lea intentara aguantar la risa por el comentario. – Me voy al salón que allí si saben apreciar lo buena que soy. – dijo retirándose.

L: ¡Pero al final te escaqueas! – gritó desde la cocina para que la escuchara, haciendo que la rubia sonriera, ya sentada en el sofá al lado de Marc.

A los pocos minutos, apareció Lea en el salón, sentándose al lado de Jason sin decir nada ante la atenta y divertida mirada de la rubia.

D: ¿Qué decías de escaquear que no te he escuchado bien? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo reír a los dos hombres y viendo como Lea le sacaba la lengua y se cruzaba de brazos, consiguiendo que se le escapara una carcajada.

Los cuatro entablaron conversación hasta que las dos mujeres en la cocina encargaron a los hombres poner y decorar la mesa, a lo que ambos accedieron después de quejarse y resoplar.

D: Oye, ¿no vas a venir aquí conmigo a darme cariño? – preguntó con un puchero, haciendo sonreír a Lea que intentaba mantenerse seria.

L: No. Tú no me haces lasaña, yo no te doy cariño.

D: Sabes muy bien que tu pides por esa boca y yo te lo doy. – dijo mirándola tiernamente. – Ven aquí, por favor.

Lea no dudó en cambiar de sofá y lanzarse a los brazos de su novia, que la rodeaba por los hombros, dejando que apoyara su cabeza en su pecho.

L: Haces conmigo lo que quieres. – se quejó.

D: Y tu conmigo, cariño. – dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza.

L: ¿Ya has decidido que harás en nochevieja? – preguntó mirando la televisión pero sin estar atenta a ella. Le interesaba más la respuesta de su novia, ya que había estado dudando en irse con sus amigas como hacia todos los años o quedarse en Los Angeles.

D: Al final voy a ir con mis amigas al viaje… El año pasado estuve con Dean y no fui con ellas y no quieren que falte otra vez. – dijo notando como Lea soltaba un suspiro y aunque no podía verle la cara, sabía que era de desilusión. – No iría, pero es que este año a penas las he visto y bueno… me gustaría ir con ellas a París…

L: Claro, es normal que quieras pasar tiempo con ellas. – dijo forzando una sonrisa.

D: ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás?

L: ¿Yo? Seguramente me iré con mis padres a Nueva York, así puedo ver a JGroff y los demás.

D: Un poco aburrido ¿no? – preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado, sabiendo que estaba provocando a la morena.

L: Perdona, no todos tenemos amigos tan guays como los tuyos. – dijo molesta.

D: Es verdad… - dijo la rubia. – Por eso, al sacar los billetes he sacado uno de más al nombre de Lea Michele Sarfati… - dijo susurrándole en el oído sin ocultar su sonrisa.

L: ¿Qué? – preguntó incorporándose para mirarla. – Pero yo… Pero tus amigas… - tartamudeaba la morena sin saber bien que decir.

D: Tú eres mi novia y quiero pasar esos días contigo, si no, no iré. Quiero ver París contigo. – dijo mientras le sujetaba la cara. – Y mis amigas están encantadas de que vengas con nosotras, así que no puedes rechazar la oferta de una semana en la ciudad del amor conmigo… y mis amigas. – dijo riéndose, contagiando a Lea que se abrazaba a ella ilusionada y le daba un intenso beso que consiguió recostar a ambas en el respaldo del sofá debido al ímpetu.

M: Niñas, dejad los besos que vamos a comer. – dijo apareciendo con un plato de comida junto a Edith y los dos hombres.

L: Eh, que me voy a Paris una semana. – dijo emocionada, levantándose del sofá y llegando hasta su madre dando pequeños saltos para abrazarla.

E: Algo había oído… - dijo guiñando un ojo a Dianna, que sin borrar la sonrisa se sentaba en la mesa.

L: Si es que tengo la mejor novia del mundo… Un desastre en la cocina, pero se lo perdonaremos… - dijo haciendo reír incluso a Dianna, que negaba con la cabeza al comentario de la morena.

La comida iba pasando entre distintos temas de conversación, dejando constancia de que las dos familias estaban totalmente integradas en la otra y disfrutaban del tiempo juntos. Todo iba perfecto hasta que un comentario enrareció el ambiente para algunos.

E: Bueno, ahora que está toda la familia reunida, yo creo que ya es hora de que empecemos a hablar de boda ¿no? – dijo sonriente, dejando a todos a la espera por ver lo que contestarían las chicas.

D: Uff, Edith…

E: ¿Qué?

D: No soy mujer de matrimonio, a mí no me casa nadie, ni aunque venga el mismísimo Barack Obama a insistirme. – dijo despreocupadamente, con media sonrisa mientras partía un trozo de su plato.

Los padres de Lea y Jason rieron al comentario, tomándolo como una broma de la chica, pero tanto Mary como Lea, que por unos momentos se quedó mirando a la rubia sin que esta se diera cuenta, sabían que estaba lejos de ser una broma, Dianna estaba hablando muy en serio.

La morena intentó forzar una sonrisa pero Mary la observaba y sabía que aquel comentario la había dejado fuera de lugar, por lo que en cuanto la conversación siguió por otro lado, no dudó en recriminarle a su hija.

M: No aprenderás nunca a cerrar la boca, hija… - susurró para que solo alcanzara a escucharla la rubia.

D: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó desconcertada, sin entender lo que su madre le decía y viendo que esta se limitaba a negar con la cabeza mientras bebía de su copa para acto seguido volver a entrar en el tema que trataban los demás en ese momento.

La chica se quedó un rato pensando en porque le había dicho aquello su madre, pero después de unos minutos, no le dio mayor importancia. La comida ya había acabado y Lea, Jason y Dianna eran los que se encargaban de limpiar todo lo que había quedado por medio y de poner los platos a lavar.

El chico no tardó en irse a visitar a unos amigos que tenía en la ciudad, mientras que los padres de Lea y la madre de Dianna, decidieron pasear por las calles de Los Angeles.

Mc: ¿Os venís? – preguntó el hombre a las chicas que terminaban de arreglar la cocina.

L: No, yo me quedo.

D: Podríamos ir, Lea.

E: Claro, venid con nosotros.

L: No, ve tu si quieres, Di, yo voy a quedarme. Además, si nos sacan alguna foto saliendo juntas y con nuestras familias volverán los rumores…

D: Es verdad… - dijo torciendo el gesto. – Bueno, entonces me quedo.

L: No importa, ves con ellos.

D: No, prefiero quedarme contigo. Nosotras ya tenemos muy vistas estas calles. – dijo sonriéndole.

M: Muy bien, pues nosotros nos vamos. – dijo abriendo la puerta principal, sabiendo que probablemente las chicas necesitarían ese rato a solas. – Luego nos vemos.

Y sin más, los padres salieron de la casa, dejando a las chicas solas. Después de recoger la cocina, decidieron poner una película de las tantas que tenía Lea, quedando la morena con los pies estirados encima del sofá y Dianna entre ellos, descansando su cabeza en el pecho de la morena, que se dedicaba a dibujar formas sin sentido en el abdomen de la rubia. A mitad de la película, Lea no aguantó más.

L: Di… - la llamó prácticamente en un susurro.

D: Dime.

L: Es… Era… ¿Decías en serio eso del matrimonio? – preguntó con un hilo de voz, apartando momentáneamente la vista de Dianna al ver que esta echaba para atrás su cabeza para mirarla.

D: Bueno… Yo… - balbuceó, dándose cuenta en ese momento de lo que quería decirle su madre con aquel comentario. Posiblemente había molestado a Lea.

L: Se sincera, dime lo que piensas. – le pidió. Dianna se incorporó, quedando frente a ella sentada al estilo indio para poder mirarla a la cara.

D: Yo… no creo en el matrimonio, Lea… - dijo con una mueca acompañando sus palabras. – Mis padres se divorciaron y yo lo pasé fatal, ya lo sabes… - dijo agachando la mirada. – No creo que un papel cambie mucho las cosas para bien. – siguió diciendo. Durante unos segundos, observó la cara de la morena, esperando una reacción, pero esta no llegaba. - ¿Estás enfadada o… decepcionada? – preguntó casi sin voz, posando su mano en la pierna de Lea.

L: No… No puedo estar enfadada porque no tengas la misma opinión que yo… - dijo mirándola a los ojos. – Y tampoco estoy decepcionada, solo un poco… confusa. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Tu y yo nunca hemos hablado en serio de casarnos, siempre que ha salido el tema ha sido de broma, pero… no se… El punto es que nunca me había planteado casarme, pero tampoco el no casarme… Es algo que se supone que viene con el tiempo, que es el paso a dar…

D: No sé cuál es el paso a dar, pero sí sé que ese papel no va a hacer que te quiera más de lo que te quiero… Te quiero a ti, no al papel. - dijo sacando una sonrisa tímida en Lea. – Pero el día de mañana, si me lo pides…

L: Yo no te lo voy a pedir. – dijo riéndose al hacer referencia a la broma que siempre tenían con el tema.

D: Entonces no habrá boda… - dijo sonriendo tiernamente. – Lo que te quiero decir, es que si el día de mañana, damos ese paso, quiero que sepas que lo haré porque te quiero, porque tendré la misma ilusión que tú por ese día y probablemente seré la mujer más feliz del mundo.

L: No puedes decir eso, Di… Te contradices. No puedes decir que no crees en el matrimonio y decirme que te haría ilusión.

D: Si puedo. No creo en el matrimonio, pero creo en ti y en mí, juntas. Creo en nuestra relación, en lo que tenemos. Creo en nuestro amor y si llegamos a dar ese paso, lo haré segura de lo que hago. – dijo acariciando su mejilla. – Sé que te hace ilusión, lo he visto en tus ojos, no puedes engañarme, mi amor. – dijo sonriendo. – Para mí, tú eres mi mujer, te considero como tal y no me hace falta el papel, es algo que se siente. Ahora no es momento de dar ese paso. Cuando llegue, hablaremos y veremos qué pasa.

L: Está bien… - dijo sonriéndole, cogiendo su mano para darle un beso en ella. - No sé cómo te las apañas para dejarme hipnotizada cada vez que das un discurso bonito… Te ves muy sexy diciendo que ya soy tu mujer…

D: Ven aquí esposa mía. – dijo acercándose a ella para quedar tumbada encima, haciendo reír a la morena mientras le robaba un beso que iba acompañado de sus sonrisas.

Sonrisas que se debían a la complicidad que tenían, a haber hablado de un tema serio sin llegar a ningún punto, tan solo dejando la puerta abierta a lo que pudiera suceder mientras se dedicaban a hacerse felices la una a la otra.


	48. Chapter 48

**CAPÍTULO 48**

París, ciudad del amor. Allí llevaban cinco días las chicas, recorriendo sus calles, degustando su comida y visitando sus monumentos. Estaban sacándole el máximo provecho a aquel viaje, disfrutando de cada segundo, sobretodo Lea, que era la primera vez que descubría el país.

El tiempo que llevaban en Francia fue genial. Las chicas sabían repartir su tiempo de pareja con las amigas de la rubia, que para sorpresa de Lea, las dejaron solas en París a los cuatro días, dirigiéndose ellas a Italia. Otra pequeña sorpresa de Dianna, que no le había dicho nada de aquellos días a solas, pero que la morena agradecía enormemente.

Estaba bien compartir el viaje con gente que quieres, con amigos cercanos, pero estar en esa ciudad a solas con tu amor era un regalo a pesar de que no podían mostrarse cariñosas en público y no estaban tan relajadas como en su viaje a Bora Bora, pero no iban a quejarse. Aquello les bastaba.

Y más cuando el primer día, un grupo de jóvenes rodearon a las chicas, reconociendo a Dianna y segundos después a Lea. La rubia saludó a todos y pidió junto a la morena que las dejasen continuar, que agradecían su apoyo, pero estaban de vacaciones y les gustaría seguir tranquilas junto a sus amigas. Nada, no dio resultado, hasta que no se sacaron fotos con todos los que estaban allí, no pudieron salir del tumulto. Afortunadamente, iban acompañadas de sus amigas y no dieron pie a preguntas incomodas, pero las fotos llegaron a internet y más de uno se preguntó que hacía la morena con Dianna y sus amigas. Algunos adivinaron el motivo, pero como siempre, se quedó tan solo en eso, comentarios.

A partir de ese momento, Dianna y Lea salieron a la calle parcialmente camufladas. Aprovechaban el frío de la época para cubrirse hasta arriba con sus abrigos y bufandas, sacar a relucir sus gafas de sol y en ocasiones, incluso optaron por el uso de la gorra. No era cómodo, pero no querían que se repitiera la escena del primer día, y aun así, algunos las siguieron reconociendo. La rubia había aumentado su popularidad gracias a "Malavita" y su próximo papel de Anastasia Steele desde que visitó París junto a Thor la última vez, justo cuando rodaba la película que tenía en cartel en ese momento y que la había mantenido alejada de su vida.

En ese momento, las chicas se encontraban cenando en el restaurante del hotel. Aquel día se habían levantado más tarde, así que decidieron comer en un restaurante cercano a la catedral de Notre-Dame, pasando por el rio Sena y aprovechando así el maravilloso recorrido que la ciudad les regalaba. Después de la comida, se entretuvieron fotografiando la catedral, aprendiendo parte de su historia, para más tarde, pasar a visitar el Louvre. Lea no estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de estar mucho tiempo en el museo, pero a Dianna le estaba apasionando, por lo que se dejó contagiar por la ilusión de su chica. Cuando terminaron el recorrido por el museo, ya era bastante tarde y estaban algo cansadas, por lo que optaron por cenar tranquilas en el hotel.

L: Te tenías muy callado que tus amigas nos iban a dejar unos días solas. – dijo mientras comía una ensalada, algo ligero para cenar al igual que Dianna.

D: Era una pequeña sorpresa de fin de viaje. – dijo guiñándole un ojo, haciendo sonreír a Lea.

L: Seguro que lo tenías preparado para no dejarme salir de la habitación hasta tarde como has hecho hoy… - dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

D: Me has pillado… Me conoces demasiado bien. – dijo haciendo reír a la morena por la cara de fingida frustración de la rubia, que sonreía feliz de ver a su novia resplandeciente. – Te voy a decir cuál era la otra parte del plan. Ellas venían, nos paseábamos con ellas y nos sacaban fotos, así cuando ellas se fueran, tú y yo, podríamos seguir paseando por París sin preocuparnos de que dirán. Con decir que están en el hotel ya no pueden decir nada que nos comprometa… - dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

L: Eres la peor amiga del mundo, Di… - dijo con la boca abierta. – Solo las quieres por interés…

D: Eso no es verdad, lista. Eso han sido ventajas de viajar con amigas, ya está… - dijo sonriendo.

L: La verdad es que nos ha venido bien, porque te reconoce mucha gente. Eres una superestrella… - dijo orgullosa.

D: Eres una exagerada. Antes, aquí me reconocían una o dos personas y ahora… bueno, la cosa ha cambiado, pero es que cuando he venido las otras veces, no iba al lado de la protagonista de Glee… Es tu culpa, cariño… - dijo mirándola con adoración, mientras Lea negaba con la cabeza y la miraba coqueta.

L: Estoy reventada… No puedo con mi vida de todo el tiempo que hemos estado de pie.

D: Te cansas muy rápido, cariño. No estás en forma, eh. – dijo intentando aguantar la risa ante la cara de sorpresa de Lea.

L: ¿Cómo? ¿Y me dices tú esto? ¿Tú, que esta noche me has suplicado que te diera una tregua mientras te recuperabas? Lo siento, mi amor, pero la que no me puede seguir el ritmo eres tú a mí. Al menos en la cama… - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

D: No te he suplicado nada, si te pedí parar un poco fue porque te vi un poco fatigada y notaba que no sabías como pedirme un tiempo muerto… - dijo en un tono burlón.

L: Eres una mentirosa. – dijo soltando una carcajada mientras le tiraba la servilleta, haciendo que Dianna no pudiera evitar sonreír mientras masticaba.

De repente, en ese instante, una mujer se acercó a la mesa con una gran sonrisa, interrumpiendo el momento de la pareja.

-Hola. – dijo sin borrar la sonrisa, mirando directamente a la rubia, que al igual que Lea le devolvía la sonrisa al pensar que se trataba de una fan.

D: Hola. – dijo devolviéndole el saludo.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí? – preguntó con un marcado acento francés. Dianna frunció el ceño, intentando hacer memoria para ubicar a la chica en su mente, pero cuando la ubicó, su cara se descompuso y miró de reojo a Lea, que las miraba sonriendo hasta que vio la cara de Dianna y se quedó extrañada.

D: Si… Si te recuerdo… - dijo casi en un susurro, tragando saliva como podía.

-Pues salúdame como toca ¿no? – dijo acercándose a ella sin perder tiempo y dejando un beso casi en la comisura de sus labios. Dianna no perdía de vista a Lea, que al ver la actitud de ambas, empezaba a transformar su gesto. – Que casualidad que hayamos coincidido en el mismo hotel.

D: Si… - dijo la rubia, incapaz de articular una palabra que no fuera un monosílabo.

-Creo que deberíamos aprovechar la ocasión y recordar viejos tiempos… esta noche… - dijo directa.

D: Estoy con una amiga. – dijo señalando a Lea, que estaba intentando controlarse lo máximo posible.

-Tu amiga puede esperar en su habitación mientras tú y yo nos divertimos juntas en la mía… Esa noche nos lo pasamos muy bien. – dijo provocando que la ira invadiera a la morena aunque no lo mostrase. Aquella tipa acababa de confirmarle que se había acostado con su novia en sus narices.

D: Eso no va a volver a pasar. – dijo seria, contundente, sabiendo que ya estaba en problemas con Lea.

-Venga, no seas tímida, si sabes que funcionamos bien juntas y ya hace más de un año de aquello…

D: He dicho que no. Y te pido por favor que me dejes seguir tranquila con la cena.

-Está bien, pero si cambias de opinión, mi habitación es la 214. No lo pienses mucho porque me voy mañana. – dijo con una sonrisa. – Adiós. – dijo mirando por primera vez a Lea a la cara, viendo la sonrisa forzada de esta, que en cuanto la francesa se giró y se perdió de vista, clavó sus ojos en su plato.

D: Lea… - dijo suavemente, intentando coger su mano, pero esta la retiró bruscamente y la miraba a la cara por primera vez, dejándole ver todo su enfado.

L: Se me acaba de quitar el hambre. – dijo levantándose de la mesa, dejando allí plantada a Dianna, que segundos después reaccionó y salió detrás de ella.

D: Lea. – dijo al alcanzarla en el momento en que se subía al ascensor. Quería hablar con ella, pero otros clientes se subieron con ellas creando un ambiente tenso, lleno de miradas de absoluto reproche por parte de la morena y de súplica por la de la rubia.

No hablaron. Habían llegado a la habitación y no habían abierto la boca.

D: Lea, por favor…

L: ¿Qué? – preguntó sin mirarla, alzando la voz mientras se quedaba quieta en mitad de la habitación.

D: Déjame que te explique, no te enfades.

L: ¿Que me tienes que explicar? ¿Que la francesita esa te ha ofrecido irte a la cama con ella? ¿Qué por lo visto ya te has ido con ella a la cama? ¿Qué quieres explicarme?

D: No ha sido culpa mía… Yo ni siquiera me acordaba…

L: Claro… Se me olvidaba que tuviste una época loca recorriendo las calles de Francia acostándote con todo lo que se te ponía delante. ¿Qué la has llamado para recordar un poco con ella, eh? ¿Pensabas pasar la noche con ella mientras me ponías alguna excusa? – dijo fuera de sí, sin controlar lo que decía, sin pensar sus palabras.

D: No digas estupideces. No saques las cosas de quicio. Yo no sabía que esa mujer estaba aquí, ya lo has visto y por supuesto que no pienso ni pensaba irme con nadie. Solo ha sido una casualidad. – se defendió dolida la rubia. – No puedes hacerte la sorprendida, Lea… Nunca he negado lo que pasó en Francia ni lo que hice cuando volví, yo he sido sincera, así que no puedes enfadarte conmigo por eso. Es increíble que no podamos estar más de dos días sin pelearnos… - dijo negando con la cabeza.

L: Claro, perdona, Dianna por enfadarme… - dijo riendo irónicamente. – Ahora mismo voy y te doy una palmadita en la espalda por lo bien que ligas, eh, claro que si… Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Dianna por haber conquistado a un montón de chicas y chicos guapos en los meses que estuvimos separadas… - dijo siguiendo con la ironía, pero poniéndose seria en seguida. – Pues lo siento pero no puedo. No puedo fingir que no me afecta ver con quien te has acostado y saber que lo hiciste con vete a saber cuántos más…

D: Hablas como si tú no hubieras hecho nada en ese tiempo y te recuerdo que tenías un novio con el que te acostabas y al que le he tenido que ver la cara cada día, incluso cuando aún estabas con él y no ha sido fácil. – dijo enfadada, señalándola con el dedo.

L: Pues igual que yo con Dean. ¿Con cuantas personas más te has acostado? – preguntó sin mirarla.

D: ¿En serio? ¿Crees que esto es necesario ahora mismo?

L: Si, si lo creo. - dijo mirándola a los ojos, haciéndole saber que esperaba una respuesta.

D: No lo sé. – dijo desviando la mirada, viendo como Lea volvía a reír sin creerse la respuesta. – Es la verdad, no llevo una lista contando con quien me he acostado. No es importante para mí.

L: Pues debería serlo. – dijo muy seria. – Porque cualquiera de esas personas, especialmente las chicas, pueden ir a cualquier medio y decirles que se han acostado contigo y entonces, todo por lo que llevamos luchando tu y yo durante años para que nadie conozca nuestra relación, no habrá servido de nada… - dijo con una expresión de tristeza que removió todo el cuerpo de Dianna. – A mí sí me importa…

En cuanto dijo eso, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de la suite, dejando a Dianna en el salón de aquella suite totalmente derrotada. Lea se tiró en la cama, no queriendo llorar pero sin conseguir su propósito, mientas que la rubia, se sentaba en el sofá dejando escapar un largo suspiro, escuchando a su novia llorar dentro de la habitación.

Quería ir a consolarla, pero en ese tiempo que llevaban de vuelta, habían aprendido a darse su espacio en situaciones así. Ambas lo necesitaban para pensar las cosas con claridad, para calmarse y ser conscientes de sus palabras. Así que pasó más de una hora hasta que Dianna decidió entrar a la habitación, viendo a Lea tumbada de espaldas a ella.

La rubia no lo dudó y con paso lento, se acercó hasta la cama para tumbarse junto a ella y abrazarla por la cintura, algo a lo que Lea no se negó, por lo que aprovechó para acercarla más a ella.

D: Lo siento. – dijo después de unos segundos de silencio. – Siento haber perdido los papeles también en vez de ponerme en tu lugar… Entiendo perfectamente que lo que has visto y has oído te haya dolido y entiendo que te moleste saber lo que hice… No estoy orgullosa de mi misma en aquella época, Lea, pero no puedo volver atrás… Y sé que si alguien abre la boca, puede meterme en un buen lio… - dijo sincera, mostrándole sus pensamientos a la morena antes de mostrarle sus sentimientos unos segundos después. – Aquellos meses fueron horribles… Quería odiarte, quería sacarte de mi mente y me era imposible. Te seguía queriendo como siempre y te pensaba a cada segundo… Opté por lo que creí que era lo mejor, lo más fácil y está claro que me equivoqué. Hoy lo veo, pero esos días, no sé, era una forma de mantenerte alejada un rato…

L: ¿Te servía de algo? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

D: De nada. Lo único que pasaba era que me sentía peor cuando llegaba a mi casa… Yo nunca he hecho eso y… bueno… no controlé lo que hacía… Afortunadamente, me di cuenta que con mi actitud no iba a ningún lado… Tardé en verlo, pero lo hice… - dijo en un susurro. – Mírame… - le pidió, pero Lea no hizo el intento de girarse. – Mírame. – volvió a pedir y esta vez la morena obedeció. – Estoy aquí, contigo, Lea y soy la mujer más feliz del mundo por tener esa suerte… - dijo mirándola a los ojos, secando con sus dedos algunas lágrimas silenciosas que caían de los ojos de Lea. – No me gusta verte llorar y menos si es por mi culpa… Me parte el alma… Yo quiero hacerte igual de feliz que me haces tú a mí… Eres lo más importante para mí y no me interesa nadie más que no seas tú, tenlo claro, por favor… - le suplicó con la mirada.

L: Lo tengo claro… - le confesó acariciando la mejilla de la rubia. – Sé que estás en mi vida, en cada parte de ella, y que eso te hace igual de feliz que a mí.

D: Lo siento, Lea… - susurró pegando su nariz a la suya.

L: No me pidas perdón… No has hecho nada malo y lo que pasó… Lo siento, no tengo derecho a reprocharte nada. Tenías razón, yo sabía lo que había, pero esa chica me puso enferma… La forma en la que te miraba y te hablaba, como si tuviera algo que ver contigo, como si tuviera algún privilegio sobre ti…

D: No lo tiene… Se lo he dejado claro y más claro lo va a tener cuando mañana deje el hotel sin saber nada de mí…

L: ¿Tienes miedo de que alguien pueda decir algo?

D: Un poco, pero ya ha pasado más de un año y nadie ha dicho nada… Lo que tengo claro es que eso no me da ni la mitad de miedo, que despertarme un día y ver que no estás… - se sinceró mirándola con los ojos brillantes.

L: Eso no va a pasar nunca… Siento ponerme histérica y dejar que los celos me puedan, pero te aseguro que si depende de mí, nunca, jamás, voy a dejarte… Te necesito, Di…

D: Y yo a ti, mi amor… - dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios. – Te quiero. – dijo abrazándola, cobijándola entre sus brazos mientras que dejaban cerrado un capítulo de sus vidas, dejando atrás por fin todo lo relacionado con aquel tiempo, y haciéndolo como mejor sabían, hablando, solucionando las cosas con la madurez que les había faltado años atrás a pesar de los gritos iniciales y sobretodo con el amor infinito que se profesaban la una a la otra.


	49. Chapter 49

**CAPÍTULO 49**

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la vuelta de las chicas de su viaje a París. Se podía decir, que aquel tiempo había sido de locos, sobre todo para Dianna. Había llegado el tiempo de los premios, de los reconocimientos en el mundo por el trabajo bien hecho y ambas podían estar contentas con los suyos. Lea por su disco, por el que fue nominada a cuatro premios Grammy, consiguiendo llevarse uno como mejor álbum vocal pop. Lea se emocionó por recibir aquel premio con su primer disco, algo que no pensaba que pasaría ni en sus mejores sueños y agradeció a los productores, sus fans, su familia y a ese amor misterioso por darle fuerza y motivarla día a día a seguir mejorando. Desafortunadamente, ese amor misterioso, Dianna, no pudo asistir a la gala, teniendo que conformarse con verla a través de la televisión totalmente orgullosa, emocionada y feliz por lo que acababa de conseguir la morena.

Por otro lado, estaban los premios de Dianna. Su interpretación en "Malavita" le había llevado a recibir nominaciones de todos los premios importantes como mejor actriz de reparto, tal y como se venía rumoreando desde su estreno. Oscar, Globo de Oro y SAG. Cuando en cada uno de los eventos para anunciar los candidatos a estos premios la nombraban, no terminaba de creérselo, no reaccionaba hasta pasados unos días, dándose cuenta entonces de la suerte que estaba teniendo, de todo lo que estaba consiguiendo.

Para suerte de Dianna, Lea pudo estar en la mayoría de estos premios. No como acompañante, estaba claro, pero si como personaje público, aprovechando aquellas invitaciones para presentar algún premio para estar cerca de una rubia muerta de nervios.

El único premio que pudo ganar Dianna fue el de los SAG. No lo esperaba. Aunque muchos vieran grandes posibilidades en ella, Dianna nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a ganar uno de esos premios, por lo que no llevarse el Oscar o el Globo de Oro, no supuso un mal trago, al contrario, lo disfrutó, lo saboreó y se emocionó como nunca. Por lo que sin poder evitar algunas lágrimas, subió al escenario para recibir su premio, otorgado por sus propios compañeros.

D: Esto es increíble. No sé ni que decir… - dijo cogiendo aire, respirando profundamente para empezar a hablar. - Cuando hice la película, sabía que me habían dado una oportunidad de oro, que tenía que aprovecharla y aprender de los grandes actores a los que acompaño en ella… No creo que me merezca este premio más que mis compañeras, pero agradezco infinitamente que hayáis valorado mi trabajo con este premio. No quiero ser aburrida, así que pasaré a agradecerle el premio al director, por tener paciencia conmigo en uno de los peores momentos de mi vida… - dijo con media sonrisa, recordando los meses que pasó en Francia llorando por Lea. – A todos y cada uno de mis compañeros por hacerme tan fácil el trabajo y ayudarme a crecer. A mis padres, a mi hermano y a todos mis amigos. – dijo derramando una lagrima. – Y este premio va sobre todo a ti, por estar conmigo siempre, por quererme como me quieres y por aguantar junto a mí. Te quiero, cariño. – dijo antes de abandonar el escenario, lanzando una breve mirada a Lea, haciéndole saber que aquella dedicatoria era para ella, para hacerle saber que en el momento más importante de su carrera, ella la llevaba en su pensamiento, como siempre.

En cuanto tuvo un momento para escaparse, Lea buscó a Dianna para poder darle un abrazo. Estaban rodeadas de cámaras, de fotógrafos, pero no le importaba, ya la habían visto llorar al ver a la rubia recoger el premio. No podían imaginar nada raro, eran compañeras, amigas para el resto del mundo y que se alegrara por ella y se emocionara era normal, igual que buscarla para felicitarla.

L: Eres la mejor. Estoy orgullosísima de ti… - susurró mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. – Te quiero. – dijo antes de separarse de ella, impidiendo que el abrazo se prolongara, buscando y encontrando la mirada de Dianna, que como la suya propia demostraba toda la felicidad que las llenaba en ese momento, con sus sonrisas iluminando aquel pasillo donde se encontraban.

D: Gracias… - dijo apenas sin voz.

L: Luego te veo. Quieren hacerte más entrevistas. Esta noche eres la estrella. – dijo guiñándole el ojo.

D: Aquí la única estrella eres tú. Mi estrella. – dijo antes de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla para alejarse de ella dirección a los periodistas, que ajenos a aquella conversación, esperaban ansiosos para preguntarle por sus impresiones y por supuesto, por aquel amor que acababa de confesar y el cual, era la primera noticia de la prensa. Ninguno consiguió nada. Dianna sabía salir del paso siendo amable, dejando su vida privada para ella, como siempre había hecho.

Después de esto, la rubia había tenido que viajar para seguir recogiendo algunos premios por Europa, llegando aquella misma mañana a su casa para poder tener una semana de descanso antes de empezar a rodar su próxima película. No era una superproducción. Era cine independiente, pero le había encantado la propuesta, quedando atrapada por el guión. Así que como no tenía nada que hacer hasta que empezara la promoción de Cincuenta Sombras, decidió comprometerse con el proyecto, que no duraría más de dos meses en Los Angeles.

Llevaba sin ver a Lea desde hacía diez días, pero no pudo verla al llegar, ya que a la morena le tocaba rodaje todo el día. La morena seguía incansable con Glee, pero empezando a buscar otros proyectos cinematográficos que pudiera compaginar con la serie. Ya había hecho algún casting y había salido contenta. Sentía que era momento de avanzar, de dejar de darle prioridad absoluta a Glee y enfocarse en otros proyectos.

La rubia decidió aprovechar que la morena trabajaba para arreglar su casa, para ponerse al día en algunos asuntos y para dormir. Lea se pasaría por su casa cuando terminara el rodaje, que según le había dicho sería algo tarde. Por lo que Dianna, recuperó todas las horas de sueño, se recuperó del cansancio de tanto viaje y después de darse un baño, cenó y dejó algo preparado para cuando llegara la morena.

El reencuentro entre ambas estuve lleno de besos, de miradas y sonrisas cómplices mientras la rubia acompañaba a Lea mientras cenaba. Era tarde, por lo que Dianna exigió a la morena que se quedara en su casa a dormir. No tardaron en irse a la cama, así como la rubia, no tardó en mostrar sus intenciones.

D: Te he echado mucho de menos, mi amor… - dijo llegando a la cama y tomando posición sobre una Lea que se encontraba tumbada boca arriba con una sonrisa.

L: Y yo a ti. – dijo dándole un beso cuando la tuvo a su altura. – Pero has estado recogiendo muchos premios por Europa…

D: No te cambio por ningún premio. – dijo volviendo a besarla, dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro de la morena.

L: Seguro que por el SAG sí que me cambias…

D: No, tampoco. Por ninguno. Tú eres mucho mejor que todo eso. – dijo besándola con más intensidad, pidiendo permiso a Lea para recorrer cada centímetro de su boca con la ayuda de su lengua, permiso que fue concedido sin ningún problema.

Estuvieron minutos besándose, subiendo la temperatura de la habitación, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Dianna tomó el control, despojando a Lea de la simple camiseta que iba a utilizar para dormir, dejándola únicamente con sus braguitas. Bajó sus besos hasta su cuello, por su clavícula, entreteniéndose en sus pechos, esmerándose en su pelvis y dejando el rastro de su lengua por su abdomen.

La rubia no levantaba la cabeza, estaba totalmente concentrada en darle placer a su novia, así que siguió su camino hasta llegar al sitio que buscaba. Ni siquiera se molestó en quitar la prenda que se interponía entre ellas. La echó a un lado con sus dedos y dejó un besó en el centro de la morena. Dianna sin pensarlo dos veces pasó su lengua por aquel lugar, deleitándose con su novia, pero algo la desconcentró.

De pronto, escuchó la respiración de Lea algo pesada y con el ceño fruncido, levantó la cabeza para confirmar sus pensamientos.

D: ¡Lea! – dijo cuando la vio con los ojos cerrados. - ¡Te has quedado dormida! – dijo indignada mientras sacaba a su novia de esa pequeña ensoñación. – No me lo puedo creer. – dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en un muslo.

L: ¿Qué? – preguntó intentando mantenerse despierta.

D: ¿Qué? – exclamó incrédula. – Lea te has quedado dormida mientras estábamos haciendo el amor. – dijo viendo como la morena volvía a cerrar los ojos y esta vez se daba la vuelta, quedando de lado aun con Dianna apoyando sus piernas a cada lado de las suyas. – No te duermas. – exigió la rubia.

L: Estoy cansada, Di…

D: ¿Y qué? Mañana no trabajas y… Y no me puedes dejar así, Lea. – dijo negando con la cabeza. – Vamos, espabila. – dijo meneándola suavemente por el hombro, haciendo que Lea chasqueara la lengua por tanta interrupción en su sueño.

L: Cariño, tú estás muy descansada por que no has hecho nada en todo el día, pero yo no puedo con mi vida. Déjame dormir. – le pidió.

D: No me lo puedo creer… - dijo negando con su cabeza, echándose a un lado y poniéndose de rodillas en la cama. – Muy bien, pues si no quieres tema, vete a dormir al sofá. – dijo muy seria. – Si tienes tanto sueño no te molestará.

L: No voy a irme al sofá. Si quieres dormimos dándonos el culo o te vas tú, pero yo no me voy. – dijo mientras se rendía a Morfeo, notando su voz y sus movimientos con la boca demasiado lentos. – Ahora déjame ya, por favor.

Fue lo último que dijo, dejando a una Dianna enfadada al otro lado de la cama, con los brazos cruzados y la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, mirándola de reojo por si aquello era una broma. Parecía una niña pequeña a la que le quitan su caramelo, dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar. Nunca le había pasado aquello. ¿Cómo era posible que Lea se quedara dormida mientras le hacía el amor?

D: Lea… - la llamó en un susurro, pero al no obtener respuesta volvió a probar algo más fuerte. – Lea.

L: ¿Qué? – dijo alargando la pregunta con tono cansado.

D: Yo… ¿Yo te excito? ¿Tú… disfrutas cuando lo hacemos? – preguntó mirando preocupada la espalda de su novia, aprovechando que se encontraba en una posición más alta para observar su reacción, que no fue otra que abrir los ojos aun de espaldas a ella y sonreír.

L: ¿Cómo? – preguntó girándose, aguantando la carcajada.

D: Pues eso…

L: ¿Por qué me preguntas esto? – preguntó divertida.

D: Creo que es normal… Lea te has quedado dormida mientras yo estaba toda entusiasmada en el tema. Algo tengo que estar haciendo mal cuando llevamos diez días sin vernos y tú no tienes ganas…

L: Di… - dijo mirándola a los ojos, pero no pudo continuar porque no pudo reprimir más la risa, haciendo que la rubia se molestase todavía más.

D: No tiene gracia.

L: Para mi si, lo siento. – dijo conteniéndose. – Es absurdo lo que me preguntas, cariño. Claro que disfruto y que me excitas, creo que te lo demuestro cada vez que tengo ocasión. – dijo de forma tierna, rodeando la cintura de la rubia con su brazo.

D: Pero ahora…

L: Estoy cansada, Di, muchísimo, por eso me he quedado dormida. Lo siento, de verdad, pero no te preocupes y no le des más vueltas al tema. – dijo dándole un beso en su brazo. – Ahora en serio, déjame dormir de una vez. – dijo al tiempo que se giraba para volver a darle la espalda y quedarse dormida, esta vez profundamente y con una sonrisa en su cara, pensando en lo adorable que era su novia.

En cambio Dianna, tardó varios minutos en dormirse, sin creerse del todo las palabras de Lea. Aquello le había tocado el orgullo. Cuando finalmente se durmió, lo hizo dándole el culo a la morena, tal y como había dicho Lea, cosa que cuando a la mañana siguiente la morena despertó y la vio en esa posición, no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza mientras sonreía por la actitud de su novia, decidiendo levantarse a por su preciado café después de dejar un beso en su cabeza.

Aquel día había amanecido lluvioso, por lo que decidieron pasar el día en la casa. Dianna no hizo referencia a la noche anterior en ningún momento, actuaba normal con la morena, que más de una vez, había intentado acabar lo que se quedó a medias la noche anterior. Pero la rubia huía en cuanto el ambiente se caldeaba. Lo hacía únicamente por diversión, por no darle el gusto a Lea. Una pequeña venganza que Lea se tomaba con humor.

Había llegado la tarde a Los Angeles. Dentro de la casa de la rubia, las cosas estaban tranquilas. Dianna después de ver una película junto a Lea, había optado por continuar con el libro que leía en aquel instante, mientras que Lea, aburrida, se dedicaba a ver la tele, mirar su móvil y saltarse la comida sana comiendo galletas y untándolas con crema de cacao, todo esto, con su cabeza en las piernas de la rubia.

L: Di… deja ya el libro. – se quejó como una niña. – No me haces caso.

D: Mira, como tu anoche… - dijo con una sonrisa, sin apartar la mirada del libro.

L: Vamos a hacer algo, me estoy aburriendo. – dijo levantándose para quedar sentada pegada a Dianna. – Cuéntame algo o pon otra película, no sé… - dijo sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

El siguiente paso de Lea fue rápido, borrando la sonrisa de Dianna en un segundo, justo lo que tardó en pasar su dedo por la mejilla de la rubia para llenarla de chocolate para acto seguido, retirarlo de allí con su propia lengua. Dianna la miró sorprendida, mientras ella con una sonrisa se hacia la inocente.

D: Eres una cochina, ¿lo sabes? – preguntó enarcando una ceja.

L: No sé de qué me hablas…

D: ¿Ah, no? Veo que tienes ganas de jugar… Vamos a ver si te devuelvo la memoria. – dijo empezando a mostrar una sonrisa maliciosa.

Lea sabía lo que venía. La conocía, así que en cuanto vio aquella sonrisa se levantó del sofá y empezó a correr por todo el salón seguida de Dianna, que hábilmente había manchado sus dedos de crema de cacao con un objetivo claro, Lea.

Rodearon una mesa, rodearon otra, entraron y salieron de la cocina y justo cuando Lea huía por el pasillo para encerrarse en la habitación, la rubia la capturó por atrás, consiguiendo unos grititos divertidos de Lea acompañados por esa risa tan escandalosa y que tanto adoraba.

Con una sonrisa consiguió tumbarla en la cama, quedando ella encima a horcajadas, sujetando con una mano las de la morena, mientras con la otra, llenaba de chocolate toda la cara de Lea, la cual no dejaba de moverla hacia los lados.

L: ¡Di! – se quejó entre risas, las mismas risas que invadían a Dianna viendo a su novia manchada.

D: ¿Vas haciendo memoria de lo que has hecho? – preguntó mientras seguía restregando el chocolate.

L: Si, lo siento, cariño. No lo volveré a hacer, pero para, por favor, estoy pegajosa. – dijo con cara de asco.

D: ¿Estás pegajosa? – dijo acercando su cara a la suya. – Vamos a quitar el chocolate ¿no?

Lea asintió a las palabras de la rubia, intentando levantarse de la cama, pero Dianna se lo impidió. La miró a los ojos y con una mirada intensa, se acercó a ella, lamiendo parte de la mejilla que estaba manchada de aquel dulce.

D: Mmm… El chocolate está delicioso. – dijo separándose unos centímetros para volver a mirarla, viendo a una Lea que ya no jugaba, al menos no al juego que ella había empezado. Aquel que estaba por empezar era más interesante y se lo hizo saber cuándo tragó saliva con dificultad, provocando una sonrisa traviesa en Dianna. – Creo que voy a comer un poco más…

Efectivamente, Dianna siguió recorriendo la cara de Lea con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, poniendo cada vez más nerviosa a la morena, que cuando llegó a la comisura de sus labios, creyó morir, confirmándolo instantes después, cuando la rubia de la forma más sensual que había visto nunca, recorrió sus labios con su lengua.

No podía más. Sin ningún cuidado, Lea besó con desesperación a Dianna, atrapando su lengua con su boca, recorriendo cada recoveco de la boca de la rubia y sin permitir un milímetro de separación, manteniéndola pegada a ella sujetando su cuello entre sus manos. Ese juego había encendido la mecha en la morena, que con un impulso de su cuerpo, hizo que cambiaran las tornas y las reglas del juego, quedando ella encima de Dianna.

L: Dices que no me excitas, pero eres capaz de ponerme taquicárdica con un beso… - dijo pasando a besar su cuello. – Ahora te voy a demostrar cuanto puedes llegar a ponerme, Lady Di. – susurró en su oído de forma insinuante antes de morderle el lóbulo, consiguiendo el primer jadeo en la rubia.

Dianna no dijo nada. Aunque hubiese querido, no podía. Estaba demasiado ocupada disfrutando de las caricias y besos de su novia, que ya había conseguido dejarla a ella únicamente con la parte inferior de la ropa interior, mientras que la morena mantenía toda su ropa interior, recorriendo el cuerpo de Dianna que disfrutaba de la boca de la morena en su pecho, jugueteando con sus pezones, volviéndola loca por momentos.

Los besos bajaban. Lea lamía el contorno del ombligo de la rubia, que arqueaba la espalda, buscando un mayor contacto con su novia, que ya hacía descender su mano peligrosamente. Acarició su entrepierna por encima de sus braguitas, notando a través de estas la humedad de Dianna. Sonreía satisfecha por estar en igualdad de condiciones.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, las despojó de la ropa que quedaba en ellas y poco a poco, con sumo cuidado y dulzura, se abrió hueco entre las piernas de Dianna, mirándola a los ojos y conectándolas a las dos, dejando ambas escapar un gemido.

Se sentía tan bien… Aquel balanceo entre las dos, aquel movimiento que se confundía con un baile. Las manos de Lea a ambos lados de la cara de Dianna, las de la rubia repartidas entre su trasero y su espalda, pegándola más a ella, queriendo sentirla en su totalidad. Los besos iban y venían, en sus bocas, en el pecho de la morena, provocándolas más.

L: Espero que no vuelvas a dudar nunca, que eres la única que me inspira para esto…

D: Te quiero… - dijo recibiendo un beso de la morena en su frente e inmediatamente, Lea aumento el ritmo de las embestidas, del balanceo, del movimiento de sus caderas que eran ayudadas en un suspiro por Dianna, ansiosa al igual que ella por llegar al tan esperado orgasmo.

El sudor empezaba a invadirlas, los jadeos y los gemidos cada vez más audibles envolvían la habitación y las sabanas intentaban sobrevivir a aquella guerra entre los dos cuerpos.

Tensión y relajación total, desde sus pies hasta su cabeza al mismo tiempo, mirándose a la cara, reflejando su amor y su admiración en ellas. No había nada mejor que aquello. Eran únicas en la cama, se entendían a la perfección y disfrutaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Lea, echada sobre Dianna mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo cardiaco, lo sabía, y la rubia, acariciando la espalda de la morena buscando la tranquilidad, también lo sabía, estaban hechas la una para la otra en todos y cada uno de los aspectos de sus vidas.


	50. Chapter 50

**CAPÍTULO 50**

Era tiempo de promoción. Había llegado el momento de que el mundo entero viera la esperada película de "Cincuenta Sombras de Grey". Era principios de junio y Dianna había recorrido junto a algunos compañeros medio mundo con la promoción. Iban y venían de un sitio a otro sin parar, dando entrevistas, acudiendo a premieres y atendiendo a miles de fans que ya arrastraban por el mundo.

Aquella película se había convertido en cuestión de semanas en un éxito en taquilla, convirtiéndolo en un nuevo fenómeno cinematográfico. Dianna estaba tremendamente agradecida al público por todo el apoyo, pero no tanto con la prensa, que como consecuencia del éxito, volvían a seguirla muy de cerca y a lanzar rumores sobre su relación con Ian a pesar de que el chico estaba desde hacía años con Nina.

Por suerte, eso ya no afectaba a Lea, consciente de que no había ninguna prueba de ello, solo ganas de un romance inexistente por parte de la prensa. Ella sabía la relación que mantenían Dianna e Ian. Habían forjado una gran amistad en los meses de rodaje y no era raro que quedasen cuando el chico hacia una visita a Los Angeles. O bien quedaban en cenar en casa de alguna de las chicas o salían a tomar algo en parejas cuando podían y tenían a los paparazzi controlados.

Con lo que no contaban las chicas, era con unas imágenes que fueron portada en más de una revista. En uno de los viajes relámpago que Dianna hizo a Los Angeles en medio de la promoción, había disfrutado de un agradable paseo con Lea y Jon que acabó en una terraza de la ciudad tomando un refresco, aprovechando el buen tiempo. Una Dianna sonriente acunando en sus brazos a una Lea que apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho fueron motivo de debate en televisiones y foros de internet. Hablaron de la complicidad entre ellas, sugirieron una posible relación más allá de la amistad y empezaron a salir imágenes de anillos y colgantes demasiado parecidos entre ambas.

Cuando las chicas vieron aquello no podían creerlo. Jamás pensaron que Lea buscando el apoyo de su novia sin ninguna intención amorosa, solo siguiendo una broma de Jon hacía ella, desencadenaría en esas fotos y todo lo que vino después. Tan solo fue un segundo. Un segundo en el que no pensaron que podría haber alguien fijándose en ellas y en el que Dianna rodeó a su chica con su brazo para decirle algo a Jon entre risas. Ya está. Después se separaron, se miraron y volvieron a actuar como siempre en mitad de la calle.

Ese momento pilló a Dianna lejos de Lea. Seattle era el lugar donde se encontraba la rubia, recibiendo varias reprimendas por parte de sus asesores y productores de la película, algo que se vio incrementado al salir Cory a escena. El chico fue preguntado por su situación con Lea y él no dijo otra cosa más que "Preguntad a Dianna, por lo que hemos visto ella sabe mucho más de Lea que yo".

A pesar de todo, habló con la morena, la tranquilizó y se mostró relajada, asegurándole que la historia no pasaría de allí y podrían seguir con su vida. Y el primer paso que dio fue durante la premiere en esa ciudad. Las preguntas sobre su relación con Lea no tardaron en llegar.

-¿Qué hay de cierto en tu posible relación con Lea Michele?

D: ¿Sabes? Es gracioso que cada cierto tiempo vengan a preguntarme por esto y salgan rumores de mi relación con Lea. – dijo con esa sonrisa que la morena le recomendaba poner siempre que estaba incomoda, haciéndola brillar a pesar de la presión. – Quiero mucho a Lea y no vais a dejar de verme con ella. – acabó diciendo, sin negar ni afirmar nada, solo dando respuestas ambiguas como hacia siempre. No mentía ni decía la verdad, aquello era todo lo que podía hacer para poder vivir mínimamente tranquila con su conciencia.

-¿Y sobre su relación con Ian Somerhalder?

D: Todos sabéis lo que hay… - dijo con otra sonrisa antes de alejarse.

Y con esa respuesta, llegó otro lio. Los periodistas dieron por hecho que aquello significaba que sí había algo entre la pareja protagonista de la película, cuando la intención de la rubia en todo momento fue la de negar aquello. Aquel "sabéis lo que hay" hacía referencia a la conocida relación entre Ian y Nina, no a la de ellos dos. Pero dio igual, los rumores entre el chico y Dianna siguieron su curso a pesar de que Ian no paraba de negarlo y de pasearse de la mano de su novia por todas las alfombras rojas, mientras que su relación con Lea quedó olvidada en ese mismo instante.

Era raro todo ese mundo. Al final, parecía que diera igual lo que dijeras, solo les interesaba vender la historia más interesante del momento y en ese caso, no fue la suya con Lea por suerte o por desgracia, sino con Ian, quedando todo en un toque de atención para el futuro.

Lea se encontraba rodando una película. Un drama romántico que le había dejado sin vacaciones, pero con la ilusión de un primer papel protagonista en el cine junto a Ryan Gosling. No se movería de Los Angeles, pero empezaba a ver vida después de Glee, empezaba a sentirse segura en su carrera y a tomar decisiones productivas para seguir creciendo. No dejaba Glee, pero tampoco se centraba en la serie. Seguiría teniendo una participación importante, seguiría siendo la protagonista absoluta, pero con un margen de actuación amplio para otros proyectos.

En ese instante se encontraba en su tráiler, esperando para una secuencia mientras utilizaba su portátil. Una ventanita de Skype le avisaba de que su novia quería hablar con ella.

L: Hola… - dijo con una sonrisa.

D: Ciao, bella. – dijo con un acento italiano que hizo reír a Lea.

L: Un día en Italia y ya hablas italiano…Que capacidad de aprendizaje. – dijo mirando la pantalla, viendo a su novia sonriendo al otro lado.

D: ¿Has visto? Pero siento desilusionarte, solo se decir eso y porque lo he buscado en internet… - confesó con una risilla.

L: ¿Qué tal ha ido hoy?

D: Bien, un poco cansada, pero los fans se han portado genial. Acabo de llegar de la premiere y mañana salgo hacia Alemania… - dijo restregándose los ojos en señal de cansancio.

L: Es el último esfuerzo, dentro de dos días ya estás aquí. – dijo dándole ánimos.

D: No sabes las ganas que tengo de llegar… Todo esto es una pasada, pero te echo de menos… - dijo haciendo un puchero que hizo sonreír a Lea tiernamente.

L: Y yo a ti, mi amor.

D: ¿Qué tal el rodaje? ¿Has tenido que darle muchos besos a Ryan hoy? – dijo moviendo las cejas de forma cómica.

L: Pues no, todavía no, pero dentro de un rato sí que voy a tener que besarle.

D: Que no me entere yo que hay lengua en esos besos, eh. – dijo intentando guardar la sonrisa y parecer seria, pero no lo consiguió, provocando la risa de Lea.

L: La lengua la reservo para cuando vengas… - dijo sugerente.

D: Ay, Lea… - dijo dando un largo suspiro. – Un día de estos me dará un infarto por tu culpa… - dijo sonriendo.

L: Ayer vi a tu hermano. – dijo después de unos segundos embobada en ella. – Se pasó a hacerme una visita.

D: Lo sé, me lo ha dicho. – dijo afirmando con la cabeza mientras se metía en la cama con el ordenador en las manos, apoyándose en el cabecero. – Lo he llamado camino a la premiere.

L: Muy bonito… Llamas a tu hermano antes que a mi… - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

D: ¿Celosa de mi hermano?

L: Si, te quiero solo para mí. – dijo haciendo reír a la rubia.

D: Eres un caso aparte… - dijo negando con la cabeza.

L: ¿Qué pasa? Soy hija única, no estoy acostumbrada a compartir… ¡Por cierto! – exclamó asustando a Dianna. – Tengo una noticia. – dijo agrandando su sonrisa.

D: ¿Qué ha pasado?

L: ¡Vamos a ser tías! – dijo juntando sus manos emocionada. En cambio a Dianna se le descompuso la cara.

D: Mi hermano… ¿Mi hermano… ha dejado embarazada a una…chica? – preguntó con un hilo de voz, haciendo soltar una carcajada a la morena por su cara.

L: Cariño, tu hermano no va a venir a contarme a mí, si ha dejado embarazada a una chica, te lo diría a ti. Te hablo de Hemo, está embarazada. – dijo de forma dulce.

D: ¿En serio? – dijo volviendo a respirar, alegrándose por su amiga y volviendo a mostrar la sonrisa que enamoraba a Lea. – No me lo puedo creer, Hemo con un bebe… - dijo negando con la cabeza pensativa. – Dios… Nos estamos haciendo mayores, eh…

L: Si… Parece que empezamos ayer la serie y la mayoría éramos cuatro jóvenes llenos de ilusión y en unos meses, va a nacer el primer bebe de nosotros… - dijo con media sonrisa. – Me da envidia de Heather…

D: ¿Qué? ¿Quieres…? ¿Tú quieres tener un bebe…ya? – preguntó volviendo a asustarse.

L: No… - dijo negando con la cabeza. – No es el momento. – dijo calmándola. – Pero te voy avisando de que quiero más de dos y que el primero lo vas a tener tú.

D: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso lo acabas de decidir tu sola? Porque digo yo que algo tendré que opinar… - dijo torciendo la cabeza, mostrando media sonrisa.

L: Ya está decidido, lo siento. – dijo riéndose. – Tú serás la primera para saber si el parto duele mucho, si veo que es así, yo no tendré ni uno.

D: ¡Lea! – dijo riéndose. – Eres una inmadura… O sea que si duele, ¿tengo que tener más de tres niños yo solita?

L: Tu sola no, mi amor, yo te daré la mano, dándote todo mi apoyo… - dijo haciendo que las dos volvieran a reír.

D: Que detalle por tu parte…

L: ¿Has visto? – dijo mirando hacia algo que Dianna no alcanzaba a ver. – Mi amor, me tengo que ir, me llaman para grabar.

D: Vale… Yo voy a dormir, que aquí ya es tarde… Que pases bien la tarde.

L: Lo intentaré. – dijo regalándole una sonrisa. – Buenas noches, que descanses.

D: Buenas noches, te quiero.

L: Oye, Di. – dijo antes de que acabara con esa video llamada. – No decía en serio lo de los niños. Bueno, lo de que tú tendrás el primero sí, pero yo también tendré uno, duela o no. – dijo haciendo sonreír de forma tierna a la rubia.

D: No lo dudaba…

L: Te quiero, rubia. – dijo antes de terminar la conversación con su novia.

Los dos días habían pasado volando y Dianna ya estaba de vuelta en su casa. Era domingo por la mañana y le había dicho a Lea que volvería por la noche, por lo que se dirigió a casa de la morena para darle una sorpresa después de dejar las maletas en su casa. Justo cuando iba a dar unos toques en la puerta, la misma se abrió dejando ver a Lea, que notando la presencia de alguien, levantó la vista y dibujó una sonrisa contagiosa en su rostro.

L: ¡Mi amor! – dijo abalanzándose sobre ella, quedando colgada de su cuello, mientras que la rubia como podía, entre risas, la sujetaba con sus brazos rodeando su cintura, dejando besos por su cuello.

D: Hola, mi vida. – dijo dejándola en el suelo cuando se tranquilizó, buscando ese beso que hiciera contacto con los labios de ambas, un beso que se prolongó minutos y que pasaron como segundos para ellas, colándose en el interior de la casa y cerrando la puerta de una patada.

L: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No venias esta noche?

D: Mentí un poco… - dijo abrazándola. – Quería darte una sorpresa y pasar unas horas más contigo, pero veo que tienes planes. – dijo recordando que se disponía a salir.

L: Si, bueno… - dijo con un leve carraspeo, retirando la mirada para tomar asiento en el sofá.

D: ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó preocupada al ver la cara de su novia.

L: Si… Es Cory… - dijo haciendo que la cara de Dianna cambiara.

D: Ah. – dijo sentándose a su lado sin mirarla.

L: Ayer me llamó Ryan… Cory va a ingresar en un centro de desintoxicación… - dijo mirándola, viendo como la rubia abría los ojos de par en par y buscaba su mirada.

D: ¿Cómo? No puede ser, eso es imposible, nos hubiéramos dado cuenta… Eso no pasa de un día para otro… - dijo con el ceño fruncido, negando con la cabeza, negándose a creerlo.

L: Nadie se dio cuenta… Mañana se va a Canadá para tratarse allí… Iba a ir a verle, creo que es lo que debo hacer… - dijo creando un silencio entre ellas que se mantuvo unos minutos. - ¿No dices nada?

D: No sé qué decir… No me esperaba esto…

L: Quizás, deberías acompañarme… - dijo viendo como su novia levantaba una ceja.

D: No, no voy a ir… Ve tú si te hace sentir mejor, pero yo no voy a ir… No voy a ser falsa, yendo a sonreírle cuando hasta hace dos días he estado aborreciéndolo porque sigue lanzando puyas sobre nosotras en la prensa.

L: Creo que es momento de dejar eso a un lado, Di… Ven conmigo. – le pidió, observando como la rubia se ponía de pie.

D: No voy a ir, ya te he dicho que vayas tú si tanta ilusión te hace. – dijo molesta.

L: Pues eso voy a hacer. – dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta enfadada. – Pensaba que tenías otros valores, pero veo que estaba equivocada y te puede el rencor. – dijo antes de salir por la puerta dando un portazo, dejando a Dianna en mitad de su propia casa e igual de enfadada que ella.

La rubia pasó todo el día en su mundo. Una vez que había abandonado la casa de la morena, se dirigió a su casa y se entretuvo en limpiar, en ordenar armarios, en lavar, en cualquier cosa que la mantuviera entretenida y no la dejara pensar, pero era imposible. No se sacaba a Cory de su cabeza, por lo que cuando salió a dar una vuelta para despejarse, prácticamente sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta la puerta de la casa del chico, sorprendiéndose por ese acto de su subconsciente. Dudó en llamar varios segundos, pero cerrando los ojos con fuerza, se decidió. No tardaron más de un minuto en abrir.

C: Di… - dijo el chico sorprendido, casi con la boca abierta de ver a la rubia en la puerta de su casa.

D: Hola… - dijo sin mirarlo a la cara.

C: Hola… - dijo aun aturdido. – Lea no está… Ha venido esta mañana, pero se fue a la media hora… - dijo excusándose, dando explicaciones que nadie había pedido.

D: Lo sé. – mintió, pues la realidad era que no había vuelto a saber nada de la morena en todo el día. Lea la había llamado, pero ella rechazó cada llamada, necesitaba estar a solas, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos y esos valores que había nombrado la morena.

C: ¿Quieres pasar? – preguntó haciéndose a un lado.

D: Gracias. – dijo pasando por su lado, entrando a su casa y llegando al salón donde se encontraba la madre de Cory. – Vaya, hola. No quería molestar, será mejor que me vaya.

-No, claro que no, quédate, no pasa nada. – dijo la madre. – Así aprovecho para darme una ducha mientras habláis. – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a las habitaciones. – Me alegra verte aquí, Dianna. – dijo antes de perderse de vista, dejando la sala en silencio.

C: ¿Quieres beber algo? – preguntó tratando de ser amable.

D: No, estoy bien así.

C: Vale… Pues…siéntate… - ofreció con una mano mientras él tomaba asiento. - ¿Y bien? – dijo esperando que la rubia dijera algo.

D: No…sé muy bien que hago aquí… - dijo empezando a hablar, mirándose las manos mientras lo hacía. – Es un poco incómodo… - dijo viendo como Cory asentía casi imperceptiblemente. – Yo… solo he empezado a andar y he llegado aquí… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

C: Supongo que te habrás enterado de… de lo mío. – dijo tragando saliva con dificultad.

D: Si… No lo sabía, he llegado esta mañana y Lea me lo ha dicho…

C: No quiero que estés aquí por lastima… - dijo siendo claro.

D: No estoy aquí por eso. – dijo mirándolo a la cara por primera vez. – No pensaba venir. Lea quería que viniera con ella y hemos discutido porque me he negado… - dijo sorprendiendo al chico por la sinceridad. – Tengo muy presente todo lo que me has hecho pasar y no creía que merecieras que me preocupara por ti o viniera a hacerte una visita de cortesía de forma falsa.

C: ¿Entonces? No entiendo que haces aquí si no te intereso. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

D: Que no merezcas que me preocupe por ti, no significa que no lo haga… - dijo agachando la mirada. – Has sido mi amigo durante años y supongo que no puedo evitarlo a pesar de todo… - dijo torciendo el gesto mientras se abría a él, que agachaba la mirada durante unos segundos.

C: Lo siento, Di… - dijo con un hilo de voz, volviendo a mirarla a la cara.

D: ¿Por qué? – preguntó desubicada.

C: ¿Por qué? – preguntó incrédulo. – Por todo… Por comportarme como un mierda… - dijo haciendo que la rubia abriera los ojos por la inesperada disculpa.

D: La verdad es que no has parado de cagarla conmigo…

C: Lo se…

D: Me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran distintas… - dijo mirándolo. – Que tuvieras la confianza en mí para decirme lo que te pasaba con Lea, para contarme que estabas enamorado de ella…

C: Me gustaría volver atrás y actuar diferente, pero no puedo… Actué como creí que era mejor en ese momento. Pensaba que yo también me merecía tener una oportunidad con Lea…

D: Claro que lo merecías, pero no jugaste limpio… No estábamos en igualdad de condiciones y te aprovechaste de la situación. – dijo siendo dura.

C: No sé si me creerás, pero te juro que me arrepiento…

D: No lo parece, Cory… - dijo negando con la cabeza de forma seria. – Has podido dar pasos para acercarte a mí y lo único que has hecho es complicarme la existencia con tus comentarios… ¡Hace dos semanas volviste a dejar caer que podría haber algo entre nosotras! – exclamó enfadada.

C: Lo sé y vuelvo a pedirte perdón… - dijo suspirando, dejando caer su cabeza. - ¿Sabes? Ya no estoy enamorado de Lea, hace tiempo que dejé de estarlo… He actuado así por orgullo, por ver que todo estaba cada vez más liado, por no ver una solución. No fui capaz de hacer que te olvidara y cada vez que me cruzaba contigo, me sentía culpable por todo… Era como si ya no pudiera dejar de comportarme así, como si no pudiera dar mi brazo a torcer porque ya era tarde…

D: ¿Entonces porque me pides perdón?

C: Porque mi madre me ha abierto los ojos. – dijo mirando al pasillo con una sonrisa. – No puedo seguir actuando así con vosotras y no puedo seguir actuando de la forma en que lo venía haciendo en mi vida… - dijo dejando escapar una lágrima que apartó en seguida. - Lo siento, Di… - dijo mirándola a los ojos, dejando que la rubia comprobara que le hablaba con el corazón. – No he sabido ser un bueno amigo y no espero que volvamos a serlo, pero necesito que me perdones… - dijo en tono suplicante. Dianna se quedó mirándolo durante minutos, dándole vueltas a sus pensamientos a cien por hora.

D: ¿Cómo has conseguido desenamorarte de ella? – preguntó después de unos minutos.

C: ¿Qué? – preguntó sin poder evitar sonreír.

D: Yo estuve intentando olvidarme de ella meses y fui incapaz de sacarla de mí ni un segundo…

C: Porque lo vuestro es especial… Lo supe ver cuando os vi por primera vez juntas y lo sigo viendo ahora… Os pertenecéis… Así que lo siento, pero no podrás olvidarte de Lea jamás. – dijo sonriendo, sacando una primera sonrisa a Dianna.

D: Vaya… Entonces intentaré que la cosa funcione… - dijo poniéndose de pie, gesto que imitó Cory al verla.

C: ¿Ya te vas?

D: Si, es tarde…

C: Claro… - dijo dirigiéndose con ella hacia la puerta. – Bueno, pues…

D: Espero que salga todo bien, Cory. Sé que eres más fuerte que todo eso en lo que estás… Y…no dudes en contar conmigo o con Lea para cualquier cosa… - dijo mostrándole su perdón de aquella manera.

C: Gracias, Di… - dijo dejando que la chica lo abrazara, devolviéndole el abrazo sin poder evitar que volvieran a escaparse algunas lágrimas de sus ojos por saber lo que venía y por el alivio de dejar atrás algo en lo que sabía que había actuado de forma errónea durante mucho tiempo.

D: Cuídate, Cory. En unos meses nos vemos en Glee. – dijo separándose de él después de darle un beso en la mejilla, guiñándole un ojo antes de salir de su casa, viendo su sonrisa.

Sin perder tiempo, dirigió sus pasos hacía la casa de Lea casi en una carrera. Se sentía liberada, satisfecha con ella misma, feliz por saber perdonar. Solo necesitaba estar con Lea para sentirse completa y lo consiguió en cuanto la morena abrió la puerta de su casa y sin dudarlo un instante la abrazó.

L: Di… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás sudando? ¿Y porque no me has cogido el teléfono en todo el día? – preguntó de carrerilla mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

D: Porque soy imbécil… Lo siento… Tenías razón, necesitaba poner en orden mis valores y ponerme en el lugar de los demás… - dijo notando como la morena se separaba de ella para mirarla, preguntando con la mirada sin entender nada. – He ido a ver a Cory… No sé si somos amigos, pero creo que lo he perdonado…

L: ¿Si? – preguntó con una sonrisa, acariciando la cara de la rubia con sus manos.

D: Si… Ha sido… liberador y agradable… Creo que necesitaba aclarar o entender su punto de vista…

L: ¿Y cómo te sientes después de esto?

D: Genial, mejor que nunca y agradecida por saber que la mujer de mi vida es tan generosa y que tengo la suerte de tenerla conmigo… - dijo mirándola con absoluta adoración, haciendo sonrojar a la morena que sin ningún pudor, besó con dedicación los labios de su mujer.

* * *

**Hola!**

**No puedo creerme que acabe de dejar el capítulo 50... Cuando empecé a escribir la historia no creía que llegaría hasta aquí y menos con tanto apoyo. Mil gracias por ayudarme a seguirla, por regalarme la ilusión para continuar y por todos y cada uno de los comentarios que habéis dejado, en especial a los que no han fallado nunca a su cita con el fic. Entrar y ver que alguien se ha molestado en leer y comentar lo que he escrito es increíble (a pesar de que no siempre hay tantos comentarios como me gustaría...)**

**No creo que le queden más de diez o quice capítulos a la historia. Espero no haberos aburrido demasiado con ella y que os siga gustando de aquí al final y yo siga leyendo lo que os va pareciendo.**

**Una vez más GRACIAS!**


	51. Chapter 51

**CAPÍTULO 51**

Noviembre había llegado. La vida de las chicas seguía su curso con toda la normalidad que podían, Lea con su vuelta a Glee después de terminar el rodaje de su película, y Dianna tomándose un pequeño respiro, centrándose en su blog, haciendo algunos reportajes para revistas o escribiendo guiones, algo que había dejado de lado en los últimos meses.

Intentaban llevar su vida como siempre, pero la realidad era que a pesar de que Dianna dijo que las fotos y los comentarios sobre ellas no le había afectado, lo cierto era que si lo había hecho, incluso siendo consciente de que todo aquello se frenó y no se volvió a mencionar. La rubia pensaba que Lea no se había dado cuenta, quizás porque ni ella misma era consciente de las limitaciones que había empezado a poner de manera sutil.

Las salidas de ellas dos eran escasas, siempre encontraba alguna excusa que las mantuviera en la casa de alguna de ellas, si quedaban en grupo, procuraba no estar demasiado cerca de la morena y de vez en cuando, ni siquiera podía ir o dejar que la morena fuera a su casa, porque tenía un sequito de periodistas cerca de su casa, persiguiéndola a donde hiciera falta.

Dianna no estaba cómoda con la situación y Lea lo sabía, por eso no decía nada, al contrario, intentaba no crearle más tensión con el tema. Si durante dos días no podía verla porque los paparazzi estaban encima de ella, utilizaba el móvil para comunicarse con ella, armándose de paciencia y sabiendo que al tercer día, la dejarían tranquila, yendo a perseguir a otra persona y dejándoles el camino libre.

Lea veía como aquella situación en su relación, volvía a parecerse a la del principio, a la que mantenían antes de que pasara todo lo de Lea y Cory y algo que creía que había terminado después de la reconciliación de ambas. Al menos, durante muchos meses, parecía que así era, que ellas manejaban la situación y no los medios o sus representantes, pero allí estaban, en el principio, y la morena con la esperanza de que un día Dianna se presentase para decirle que había llegado el momento de sacar su relación a la luz, que ya tenían vía libre y aclarar de una vez por todas que ella era su novia y no Ian, con el cual seguían los rumores de una relación.

Pero eso no pasó durante esos meses, pasaron otras cosas, casi igual de importantes en su relación que hizo que Lea no pensara tanto en ese retroceso, que sacara de su cabeza sin darle importancia a ese detalle de andar a escondidas cuando un día, Dianna le pidió que la acompañara a algún sitio.

L: ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó subiéndose en el coche de la rubia, la cual la había llamado hacia una hora para quedar con ella.

D: Hola, cariño, yo también te quiero mucho… - dijo irónicamente. - ¿Qué forma es esa de saludar? – preguntó con media sonrisa.

L: Hola, mi amor. ¿Cómo estás? – dijo de forma automática, mientras se ponía el cinturón. - ¿Puedes decirme ya dónde vamos? – al escucharla, Dianna giró los ojos.

D: ¿No vas a darme un beso? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

L: No creo que deba… Estamos en la calle y podrían fotografiarnos… - dijo mirándola seria. No quería, pero de vez en cuando no podía evitar lanzar indirectas para que la rubia notara que necesitaba, al menos, volver a lo de hacía unos meses, volver a respirar en su relación y no limitarse a las cuatro paredes de sus casas.

D: Creo que si me das uno en la mejilla no pasará nada. – dijo suspirando, sabiendo muy bien que estaba jugando con la paciencia de Lea, pero por fortuna, aquel día la morena dejó pasar el tema.

Lea negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ella con media sonrisa, incapaz de resistirse a su novia. Un beso en la mejilla que se alargó unos segundos, provocando a la rubia que no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, impidiendo que la morena se separara de ella, cogiéndole la cara y dejándole un beso profundo, haciendo que ambas suspiraran.

L: Ten cuidado, podrías ser la portada de una revista y que tu reputación se caiga. – dijo apoyando su frente contra la de su novia.

D: No digas tonterías… Hoy no me persigue nadie y si lo están haciendo…sinceramente me da igual ahora mismo… Necesitaba darte un beso. – dijo recibiendo otro beso acompañado de una sonrisa de la morena, esta vez más corto que el anterior.

L: Bueno, ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó cuándo la rubia puso el coche en marcha.

D: El plan es ir a ver casas…

L: ¿Casas? ¿Vas a mudarte? – preguntó sorprendida.

D: Si… Thor me ha visto agobiada con tener a los fotógrafos siempre encima y me ha aconsejado que cambie de zona… He ido a ver algunas en una zona más privada, solo pueden pasar los propietarios y a los que tengan permiso por los dueños.

L: ¿Por qué no me has dicho que has ido a ver casas?

D: Porque no era algo seguro… Ahora si lo es, he visto algunas casas que están bien y donde es imposible que me fotografíen y me persigan. Quiero que me des tu opinión.

L: Está bien…

D: ¿Te has enfadado? – preguntó mirándola unos segundos.

L: No… Solo me ha sorprendido que vayas a mudarte y por lo que estoy viendo, no es una zona barata donde has ido a buscarlos.

D: Si quiero privacidad, tengo que pagar y te aseguro que no me importa pagar por eso.

L: Ahora vas a ser toda una estrella, viviendo por aquí… - dijo sonriendo. – Yo me quedaré con los que aspiramos a serlo… - dijo haciendo reír a la rubia.

D: Podría vivir en un apartamento con una cama y un sofá si me garantizan que mantendré mis asuntos en privado. No me hace falta una mansión para vivir…

L: Lo sé y es una de las cosas por las que te quiero. – dijo tomando su mano.

Durante unas horas, visitaron algunas de las casas que Dianna ya había visto y le habían gustado. Quería decidirse por una cuanto antes y empezar su vida lejos de los focos que no buscaba. Acompañadas por un hombre que les iba mostrando casa por casa todas las habitaciones, todos los rincones y todas las ventajas que suponía vivir en ellas. Lea estaba alucinada. Aquellas casas eran increíbles. Ni ella ni Dianna podían quejarse de sus casas en ese momento, pero esas que estaban visitando las superaban y con creces.

Era consciente de que la rubia podía pagarla sin problemas después de todas sus películas y premios y demás apariciones, y probablemente, ella también podría llegar a pagarla sin problemas con el tiempo, pero ninguna casa le convencía. Sabía que la razón era por puro egoísmo, ya que tener a Dianna viviendo allí, suponía tenerla más lejos de ella.

Así que de esa forma, llegaron a la última que visitarían. En esta no entró aquel hombre con ellas, si no que le dio las llaves a Dianna y se fue, dejándolas a solas allí. Habían recorrido cada rincón de la casa, habían dado su opinión de lo que les gustaba y de lo que no, cuando dejaron el jardín atrás para volver al salón.

D: ¿Entonces, que te parece? A mí es la que más me gusta… - dijo mirándola algo nerviosa.

L: ¿En serio? Pero si es enorme, Di, es la más grande que hemos visto… ¿Para qué quieres tanta casa para ti sola?

D: Porque me gustaría que no fuera para mi sola, si no para ti y para mi… - confesó, dejando a Lea muda, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos mientras intentaba vocalizar algo. – Me encantaría que vinieras a vivir conmigo a esta casa, Lea… - dijo formalizando la propuesta.

L: ¿Qué? – dijo sin creer lo que había escuchado.

D: Que quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo. – repitió una vez más. – Quiero que vivamos en esta casa. No creo que sea demasiado grande para nosotras. Quiero que en un futuro, formemos una familia y creo que es el mejor lugar para hacerlo. Quieres tener muchos hijos y aquí hay habitaciones de sobra para todos los que vengan… - dijo sonriendo, provocando una sonrisa dulce en la morena, que la escuchaba sin pestañear.

L: Todavía quedan algunos años para eso…

D: Bueno… Mientras tanto pueden ocuparla las visitas de nuestra familia o de nuestros amigos cuando vengan…

L: Di… - dijo no muy convencida de aquello. – Estamos peleándonos la mitad del tiempo, ¿cómo sabes que esto saldría bien?

D: Lea, escúchame, sé que la mayor parte del tiempo estamos discutiendo por chorradas, pero también sé que no pasan de ser eso, pequeños momentos de tontería. – dijo segura de lo que decía. – Ya hemos vivido juntas antes y ha funcionado.

L: Era diferente, no éramos nada.

D: Lo sé, pero esos meses viviendo contigo, sirvieron para que acabara de enamorarme locamente de ti. – dijo haciendo que la morena agachara la mirada algo avergonzada. – Estoy segura de que no va a perjudicarnos. – dijo avanzando hasta ella para rodear su cintura.

L: ¿Y qué pasa con la prensa? Si se enteran de que vivimos juntas… La primera vez yo acababa de aterrizar en Los Angeles y no tenía nada, pero ahora es diferente.

D: La prensa no tiene por qué enterarse, para eso nos venimos aquí, para poder tener algo de privacidad… Y si se enteran ya miraremos una solución, Lea… Pero yo necesito dar este paso adelante contigo… Necesito que avancemos en nuestra relación y creo que es el momento. – dijo mirándola a los ojos. – Sé que estoy agobiada con la prensa y que aunque no quiera, acaba afectando a lo nuestro y lo siento muchísimo, Lea. Pero te quiero y quiero dar pasos contigo, que lleguemos donde nunca hemos llegado. Sabes que las cosas son muy distintas en la forma de llevar la relación desde que volvimos. Han habido peleas y discusiones, pero no ha habido un solo momento en el que ninguna haya tirado la toalla y hayamos roto como hacíamos antes. Llevamos casi dos años juntas, sin ruptura de por medio. Hemos madurado… Y yo… no quiero pasar un solo segundo de mi tiempo libre lejos de ti, Lea… Quiero compartir todo contigo, quiero que comamos juntas, que cocinemos juntas y que nos peleemos juntas para poder reconciliarnos y hacer el amor en todas y cada una de las habitaciones y salas que tiene la casa… - dijo mostrando una sonrisa que se veía reflejada en sus ojos en forma de ilusión. – Quiero acostarme contigo cada noche y despertarme a tu lado cada mañana…

Silencio. Eso fue todo lo que recibió Dianna por parte de Lea, algo que no esperaba para nada. Sabía que habría dudas, pero pensaba que con aquellos argumentos la respuesta sería afirmativa, por lo que la sonrisa se iba apagando de su cara a medida que pasaban los segundos y Lea seguía en su mundo.

D: Hey, Lea, no pasa nada, era solo una propuesta. – dijo quitándole importancia. – Me quedaré con cualquiera de las otras que hemos visto y listo. – dijo forzando una sonrisa que se quedó en una mueca extraña. Decidió alejarse de ella, así que soltando su cintura y dejando un beso en su frente, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

L: Di, espera. – dijo sin moverse del sitio, haciendo que la rubia se girara para mirarla.

D: Dime.

L: Yo…

D: Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada. Cuando te parezca bien ya volveremos a mirar algo. – dijo seria, desganada.

L: No te he dicho que no quiero, Di… Solo estaba procesando todo lo que has dicho… Esto, vivir contigo, es lo que llevo deseando mucho tiempo, solo quiero estar segura de que eres consciente de lo que vamos a hacer. No quiero que esto se vuelva contra nosotras si pasa algo con la prensa y te arrepientas de dar este paso.

D: Te he dicho que no me importa la prensa. No voy a arrepentirme de esto nunca. Es lo único que he hecho de forma consciente y lo que más claro tengo en muchos meses… Quiero vivir contigo, Lea.

L: Entonces, vamos a firmar antes de que alguien se nos adelante. En el momento que has comentado el tema de poder hacer el amor en cada rincón de esta casa, me has convencido. – dijo acercándose a ella, haciéndola reír suavemente. - ¿Has visto lo grande que es esto? Creo que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo desnudas recorriendo nuestra nueva casa… - dijo rodeando su cuello.

D: Gracias… - dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

L: ¿Por qué? – preguntó cerca de sus labios.

D: Por hacerme feliz… - dijo rompiendo la poca distancia entre sus bocas y capturando sus labios.

L: Oye, sabes que los gastos de la casa son compartidos ¿no? No voy a permitir que pagues tu sola. – dijo mirándola seria, haciéndole saber con su mirada que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

D: Vale, a partir de ahora los gastos son compartidos, pero te recuerdo que no importa eso. Ahora, todo lo mío es tuyo, así que no hay problema.

L: Lo de todo lo tuyo es mío es cuando la gente se casa. – dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

D: Ya te dije que no me hacía falta un papel para sentirte mi mujer. A partir de hoy, empezamos a ser una sola persona y no sabes lo contenta que estoy…

L: Te quiero, Lady Di… - dijo con la sonrisa más sincera que le había dado nunca, mostrándose feliz por esa nueva etapa que llegaba y totalmente ilusionada, sabiendo que nada malo podía salir de eso. – Creo que nunca llegarás a saber hasta qué punto lo hago…

Dos personas que se quieren, dos personas que son el complemento de la otra no le temen a nada, solo se cogen de la mano y tiran hacia adelante juntas, contra viento y marea. Afortunadamente, ese era el caso de las protagonistas.

* * *

**HOla!**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se molestaron en dejar un comentario del capítulo pasado, hizo que fuera en el que más reviews he recibido hasta ahora, así que mil gracias.**

**Por lo que he leído, algunos no quieren que acabe el fic, pero creo que ya es hora, que me empiezo a repetir y me da la sensación de que acabará aburriendo y no quiero eso. **

**Por otra parte, alguien me sugirió hacer una precuela, es decir, contar la historia anterior de las chicas hasta llegar al punto donde empecé esta. La verdad es que no había pensado en ello, pero me parece una buena idea, el problema es que tengo en mente una historia Faberry, por lo que si para ese entonces, todavía os acordáis de esta historia y os apetece leer un poco más de Achele, estoy dispuesta a todo.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Un saludo!**


	52. Chapter 52

**CAPÍTULO 52**

Era finales del mes de Enero. Hacía dos escasas semanas que Lea y Dianna se habían mudado definitivamente a aquella casa que compartirían, a su hogar. Los meses anteriores se dedicaron a decorar la casa, dejando el estilo de ambas reflejado en cada una de las estancias y fueron trasladando sus pertenencias de las que ya eran sus antiguas casas. Había costado, sobretodo ponerse de acuerdo en algunas cosas, provocando más de una discusión, pero podían decir que todo aquel proceso, había merecido la pena.

Ahora, dos semanas de convivencia después, podían decir que todo había merecido la pena. Eran más felices que nunca, se sentían completas estando cerca de la otra, sabiendo que no irían a ningún sitio lejos de la otra mientras pudieran. Todo iba sobre ruedas, estaban en una nube, más enamoradas que nunca, demostrándose su amor a todas horas, de todas las formas posibles y en todos los rincones posibles. Felicidad era un estado que se quedaba pequeño para lo que sentían.

Dianna empezaba con los ensayos de la segunda película de "Cincuenta Sombras" una semana después, por lo que se había escapado tres días a San Francisco para visitar a su madre y su hermano, sabiendo que en cuanto empezara con la película, no tendría tiempo ni para respirar. Lea no había podido acompañarle, ya que seguía con el rodaje de la serie, así que se había quedado esperándola en Los Angeles.

De vuelta en la ciudad, la rubia decidió pasarse por casa de Naya antes de ir a la suya. Lea tenía una sesión de fotos, por lo que hasta la tarde no llegaría, pero no sabía que había habido un cambio de planes y se dio cuenta de eso en cuanto entró a su nueva casa. Ver a la morena tumbada en el sofá, tapada con una manta y aparentemente dormida, no era algo que esperase encontrarse.

D: Lea. – la llamó de forma delicada, sentándose junto a la morena en un pequeño hueco del sofá. – Lea, mi vida. - volvió a llamarla acariciando su brazo. La morena se despertó desubicada, mirándola algo aturdida. - ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, intentando saber que pasaba y algo preocupada por la mala cara de Lea.

L: Debo haberme quedado dormida esperándote… - dijo volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en el sofá.

D: ¿Esperándome? ¿Pero no tenías una sesión de fotos hoy?

L: Si, pero se ha aplazado. Anoche empecé a encontrarme mal y he tenido que ir al médico. – dijo cansada.

D: ¿Qué? ¿Y porque no me has dicho nada? Hubiera venido directamente en vez de ir a casa de Naya. – dijo frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó poniendo su mano en la cara de la morena, notando en seguida que estaba hirviendo.

Antes de que Lea pudiera contestar, una fuerza mayor la llevó a levantarse del sofá de un salto y salir corriendo por el pasillo hasta meterse en el baño. Dianna se quedó unos segundos sin reaccionar, hasta que escuchó a la morena en el baño y se dirigió hasta allí. La imagen de Lea con la cabeza metida en el wáter vomitando, dejaba claro lo que le pasaba a la morena.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, la rubia se acercó a ella, recogiéndole el pelo y aguantándoselo con una mano, mientras que con la otra le sujetaba la frente en un intento de ayudarla en aquel mal trago.

D: ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó preocupada, viendo como la morena se reincorporaba totalmente pálida, tirando de la cadena y dirigiéndose al lavamanos para enjuagarse la boca.

L: No, estoy peor… - dijo mirándose en el espejo.

D: ¿Qué tienes? No te habré dejado embarazada… - dijo con una sonrisa divertida, bromeando, pero una mirada fulminante por parte de Lea le quitaron la sonrisa y las ganas de hacer bromas. – Vale, me callo.

L: Si, mejor… - dijo mientras se secaba la cara y resoplaba. – Tengo un virus… Llevo desde anoche vomitando, con un dolor de barriga que no me deja vivir y encima creo que ahora tengo fiebre…

D: Si, sí que tienes. – le confirmó. – Vamos a la habitación anda. – dijo rodeándola por la cintura, guiándola por el pasillo. - ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

L: Porque no quería preocuparte por nada, total, ya volvías y conociéndote, hubieras cambiado el billete para volver unas horas antes.

D: Pues claro que lo hubiera hecho. – dijo abriendo la cama para que la morena se metiera. – Es que me lo tendrías que haber dicho en vez de estar sola y más viendo que he tardado en llegar.

L: Pensaba que se había retrasado el vuelo…

D: Pues estaba en casa de Naya. – dijo cubriéndola únicamente con la sabana.

L: Di, tápame bien, tengo frio. – se quejó entre tiritones.

D: No puedo, tienes fiebre y si te tapas no te va a bajar. Toma, ponte el termómetro. – dijo pasándoselo. La morena le hizo caso, poniéndose en posición fetal, tratando que de ese modo no le doliera tanto la barriga, mientras Dianna esperaba sentada a su lado. – No tienes mucha, si luego te sube más te daré una pastilla para que te baje. Intenta descansar un poco mientras te hago algo de comer.

L: No quiero nada, no tengo ganas y lo voy a echar en seguida…

D: ¿Te duele mucho la barriga? – preguntó acariciándole el pelo, a lo que Lea asintió con los ojos cerrados y una mueca triste. – Pobrecita… - dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza antes de levantarse de la cama. – Estate tranquila, duérmete.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, salió de la habitación, entreteniéndose con sus mascotas. Ya había comido en casa de Naya, así que se dispuso a hacer un poco de arroz para que la morena comiera un poco, pero justo cuando iba a poner el fuego, oyó como había ruido en su habitación. Lea se encontraba esta vez en el cuarto de baño de la habitación, otra vez pegada al wáter. Dianna volvió a hacer los mismos movimientos, pero esta vez, Lea intentaba que saliera del baño sin mucho éxito.

D: No has dormido nada, ¿verdad? – afirmó acompañándola de vuelta a la cama.

L: No… - dijo apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama. – No me gusta estar enferma… Y no me gusta que me veas así, no vuelvas a entrar al baño conmigo, por favor… - le pidió mirándola, casi a punto de llorar. – Estoy horrible y es asqueroso que me veas vomitando…

D: Hey, estás preciosa, un poco pálida, pero igual de guapa que siempre, es imposible que estés horrible. – dijo acariciando su mejilla cariñosamente, sonriéndole. – Y no me parece asqueroso verte vomitar, estás mala y te quiero cuidar, como lo haces tú conmigo cuando lo estoy… ¡Siempre soy yo la enferma! – exclamó, provocando un intento de sonrisa en Lea, la cual dio un suspiro. – Voy a prepararte un poco de arroz.

L: No, Di, en serio, no tengo hambre, me duele demasiado el estómago. Necesito dormir y el dolor no me deja… - dijo volviendo a retomar la postura fetal en la cama.

D: Ven aquí. – dijo la rubia una vez se metió en la cama con la morena y la rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda, acercándola a ella para darle calor corporal y acariciando con su mano la barriga de Lea, dándole un pequeño masaje en un intento de calmar la zona.

Parece que hizo efecto, pues Lea no tardó en quedarse dormida y Dianna sin poder evitarlo la siguió en ese sueño de media tarde. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos habían pasado dos horas. Lo primero que vio, fue a Lea, mirándola fijamente, analizándola tranquila con una sonrisa en sus labios.

L: Buenas tardes.

D: ¿No te cansas de verme dormir y ver como se me cae la baba? – preguntó con otra sonrisa, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, intentando salir completamente del sueño.

L: No… Me encanta verte dormir, verte tan tranquila, tan relajada… tan guapa.

D: Si, preciosa. – dijo irónicamente, haciendo reír a Lea.

L: Te lo digo en serio.

D: Bueno, lo que tú digas… - dijo dando por cerrado el tema. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Has vuelto a vomitar o algo? – preguntó mientras le tocaba la frente, buscando indicios de la fiebre, pero esta parecía haber desaparecido.

L: No, estoy un poco mejor. Parece que eres mi mejor medicina…

D: Estar enferma te pone un poco cursi ¿no? – dijo divertida.

L: Si…un poco. – dijo riendo suavemente.

D: Pues me encanta cuando te pones cursi. – dijo acercándose más a ella.

L: No hagas lo que creo que vas a hacer. – dijo echando su cabeza para atrás.

D: ¿Por qué no? Llevo días sin verte, te he echado de menos y necesito un beso de mi novia. – dijo consiguiendo darle un corto beso en los labios.

L: ¡Di, te voy a contagiar, es un virus!

D: Llevo toda la tarde pegada a ti, si no me he contagiado ya, no creo que lo haga.

L: No tienes remedio… - dijo negando con la cabeza al ver la sonrisa triunfante de la rubia. - ¿Qué le pasa a Naya, para que quería que fueras?

D: En realidad he ido yo a verla. Ayer me llamó Dean y…

L: ¿Dean? – la cortó antes de que siguiera. - ¿Qué tiene que ver Dean con Naya?

D: Pues creo que a partir de ahora mucho… - dijo haciendo que la morena levantara una ceja sorprendida. – Me llamó preocupado, diciéndome que se acostaron el sábado, pero que él no quería eso con ella, que se ha enamorado y no quiere sufrir como con su ex… - le iba explicando mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

L: ¿Me hablas en serio? ¿Dean se ha enamorado de Naya? – preguntó incrédula.

D: Hasta las trancas. – afirmó, dándole énfasis con la cabeza. – Estuve hablando un rato con él y hoy como creía que estabas en la sesión fui a ver a Naya, pensando que para ella no era nada, pero me he quedado muerta cuando sin decirle nada me ha dicho que se había enamorado de Dean, pero que no quería nada con él porque le iba a hacer sufrir… - dijo con media sonrisa.

L: Desde luego que compenetración… - dijo haciendo reír a la rubia. - ¿Y tú que le has dicho?

D: Nada, lo mismo que a él, que hablen claro el uno con el otro, que a lo mejor sale algo bueno de eso…

L: La doctora amor… - dijo riéndose, provocando que le diera un pequeño pellizco en el brazo. – Hey… - se quejó a causa del dolor. – Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido, pero me gustan como pareja…

D: Y a mí… Son dos de mis mejores amigos y se merecen ser felices, a ver si va bien la cosa…

L: Seguro que sí.

D: Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿Qué tal estos días sin mí, me has echado de menos o no? – preguntó poniendo la cabeza en el pecho de Lea, acto que correspondió la morena en seguida, acariciando el pelo de la rubia.

L: Un montón… Esta casa es grande, pero sin ti…da miedo.

D: Que exagerada. – dijo riéndose.

L: No soy exagerada, cada vez que escuchaba un ruido me daban ganas de gritar. – dijo haciendo reír todavía más a Dianna.

D: Pero si hay cámaras, cariño, y la zona está vigilada, no entra nadie que no esté identificado. Creo que eres un poco miedica… - se burló.

L: Estoy enferma, se supone que tienes que darme la razón y cuidarme y mimarme… - dijo ofendida, pero a los dos segundos se le pasó el efímero enfado.

D: ¿Eres feliz?

L: Ahora mismo no…

D: Dejando a un lado que hoy tu mejor amigo es el wáter… - dijo aguantando una risilla. - ¿Eres feliz?

L: Más que nunca… Vivir contigo me ha hecho más feliz de lo que pensaba… - reveló con una tímida sonrisa. - ¿Tu?

D: Yo estoy igual, en una nube llamada Lea Michele que hace que no pueda parar de sonreír. – dijo mirándola con un brillo infinito en la mirada.

L: Te quiero tanto… - dijo en un suspiro. - ¿Qué tal con tu madre y tu hermano?

D: Bien, mi hermano pasó de mí y ayer se fue de viaje con sus amigos. – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Y mi madre me dijo que intentaría venir a ver la casa y a verte, que te echa de menos, que hace mucho que no te ve y que te cuidara mucho y que te diera un beso de su parte, así que te lo voy a dar. – dijo casi sin respirar, incorporándose y capturando los labios de la morena entre los suyos.

L: Vaya besos que da Mary, ¿no? Dudo mucho que sea ese el que me manda mi suegra… - dijo divertida.

D: Es verdad, ese era mio, el de mi madre es este. – dijo dándole un beso en la frente, haciendo reír a Lea.

La rubia se quedó mirando a su novia a los ojos con una sonrisa, memorizando una vez más cada rasgo del gesto de Lea, que en ese momento estaba atrapada por los ojos verdes de su novia.

L: ¿Sabes qué?

D: ¿Qué? – preguntó dando un toque sutil a la nariz de Lea con la suya.

L: Echo de menos a Charlie…

D: ¿Qué? – preguntó la rubia a punto de soltar una carcajada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

L: Si… Últimamente vas siempre muy Dianna, con tu estilo clásico, pero echo un poco de menos a Charlie con su pelo corto, con su ropa casual… - dijo acariciándole el pelo.

D: O sea que no te gusta como estoy ahora… No te gusto como Dianna… - dijo divertida.

L: No, claro que me gustas. Me gustas de todas las maneras y formas, igual que tu ropa. Tus vestidos me facilitan mucho el trabajo y me ahorran tiempo… - dijo mientras metía su mano en el vestido que llevaba ese día la rubia hasta llegar a tocar el trasero de su novia, que empezaba a disfrutar de aquella conversación con la mano de su novia puesta ahí. – Pero creo que el verano que te cortaste el pelo estabas preciosa, más guapa que nunca… Eras tú en estado puro… Cada vez que te miraba se me paraba el corazón…

D: La verdad es que estaba muy cómoda y me sentía genial conmigo misma… - dijo pensándolo por un momento. – De todas formas tampoco tengo el pelo tan largo…

L: No, solo era un comentario… - dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

D: Un comentario que tendré muy en cuenta… Ahora no puedo porque empiezo con el rodaje, pero en cuanto lo termine, prepárate porque Charlie vuelve. – dijo sonriendo pícaramente, contagiando a Lea y ofreciéndole un beso pausado, sin prisas, lleno de amor.

Beso que fue interrumpido por un certero empujón que Lea le dio a la rubia, consiguiendo salir disparada al baño y dejando a Dianna tirada boca arriba en la cama.

D: Me parece increíble que te pongas así por un beso… ¿Tanto asco te doy? – dijo divertida, sin molestarse esta vez en ir a ayudarla.

L: Menuda enfermera de mierda que me he buscado… - dijo la morena cuando pudo respirar, haciendo que la rubia soltara una carcajada antes de ir a ayudarla, feliz por esa vida en común que habían iniciado.


	53. Chapter 53

**CAPÍTULO 53**

Había llegado abril. Dianna se encontraba en Seattle, terminando con la grabación de la segunda parte de "Cincuenta Sombras". Lo que no sabía, era que ese mes le traería más de un disgusto y más de un quebradero de cabeza en su relación con Lea, dejándolas en el borde del abismo.

Las dos habían estado rodando en Los Angeles, Lea con la serie y Dianna la película, por lo que no habían tenido que separarse hasta hacia diez días, a causa de la grabación de la película. Su relación parecía ir perfecta. Irse a vivir juntas era lo mejor que habían hecho. Se complementaban de forma estupenda y a penas existían los conflictos por la convivencia.

Hacia un mes que las dos pasaron por uno de los peores momentos. Arthur había enfermado de forma repentina, por lo que sacrificarlo fue la única opción válida que les quedó. Habían llorado la una con la otra, consolándose mutuamente y sobrellevando el momento juntas, superando la pérdida de aquel miembro tan importante de su pequeña familia.

Ahora, estando cada una en una ciudad, harían frente a algo que ni Lea ni Dianna esperaban. Otra portada. Otra situación comprometida. Pero esta vez los protagonistas cambiaban. No eran las dos chicas, si no la rubia besándose con Ian lo que llamó la atención de todos los medios, haciendo que se revolucionara la prensa y los fans con aquella supuesta confirmación que tanto tiempo llevaban esperando.

Los rumores no habían cesado, las fotos de ellos dos seguían saliendo, ignorando el hecho de que Ian y Nina seguían adelante en su relación y en muchas de esas fotos, la chica salía con ellos y la guinda a toda aquella historia la pusieron esas fotos donde aparecían Dianna e Ian besándose en plena calle, sonrientes y cogidos de la mano.

Cuando la mañana del seis de abril, Dianna vio aquellas fotos creyó que se iba a desmayar. Estaba totalmente indignada con aquella mentira que habían publicado y sus pensamientos se focalizaron una y otra vez en Lea, la cual no le cogía el teléfono y hacía que sus nervios fueran en aumento. Tenía que ir al set a seguir grabando, compartiendo su enfado con Ian y los miembros del equipo.

Por suerte, aquel día terminó la única escena que rodaba a media tarde, por lo que en cuanto puso un pie en la calle, tratando de ignorar a los fotógrafos que se agolpaban a la salida del set, volvió a tratar de ponerse en contacto con la morena con el mismo resultado.

Al llegar al hotel, desesperada, supo quién podía ayudarla a hablar con su novia. Estaba segura de que estaba al tanto de la situación y por eso no había contestado a sus llamadas, así que sin ninguna duda, Lea habría llamado a su gran amigo para desahogarse, para que la tranquilizara.

J: Hola, Di. – dijo Jonathan cuando descolgó.

D: Hola, Jon. – saludó, intentando controlar su angustia. - ¿Has hablado con Lea? ¿Te ha llamado?

J: Si, me ha llamado… - le confirmó.

D: Ha visto la revista, ¿verdad? – preguntó temerosa.

J: Si.

D: Jon, por favor, habla con ella y dile que me coja el teléfono, te lo suplico. Yo no he hecho nada, eso es mentira. Dile que me escuche. No, ¿sabes qué? Voy a Los Angeles, necesito aclararle todo… - decía la rubia sin pararse a pensar o respirar, mostrando sus nervios.

J: Di, tranquilízate un segundo. Respira. – le pidió al ver el estado de la rubia. – No hagas ninguna estupidez. Estás rodando y no puedes abandonar tú puesto de trabajo así como así. Dame unos minutos y hablo con Lea para que te responda, ¿vale?

D: Vale. – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza a pesar de que el chico no la veía.

J: Bien, pues voy a llamarla. En diez minutos llámala, pero cálmate, no puedes hablar con ella así. Tranquilízate y le explicas lo que tengas que explicarle.

D: Tú me crees ¿no, Jon? Yo no sería capaz de hacerle eso a Lea…

J: Si, claro que te creo. No te preocupes, ya verás como no pasa nada. – dijo dándole ánimo.

D: Gracias. – dijo antes de colgar.

Podría jurar que esos diez minutos, fueron los más largos de su vida, pero confiaba en Jonathan para convencer a la morena. Intentó hacerle caso al chico y tranquilizarse. No tenía nada que temer, ella no había hecho nada malo y su nerviosismo podría confundir a Lea, así que respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y sacó los malos pensamientos de su cabeza antes de llamar a su novia. Esta vez sí hubo respuesta.

D: Lea, mi amor. – dijo al ver que a pesar de haber descolgado, no tenía intención de saludarla.

L: ¿Qué? – dijo seria. Muy seria a decir verdad.

D: No creas nada de lo que dicen…

L: No es divertido y mucho menos fácil ver a tu novia con otro…

D: Esas fotos no son verdad. Esas fotos pertenecen al rodaje. No somos Ian y yo, si no nuestros personajes. Han cogido un momento del rodaje y han vendido las fotos como si fueran reales. Y no lo son, Lea, te lo juro… - nada. Silencio era lo único que obtenía la rubia, que se desesperaba por no poder estar con ella y decírselo cara a cara. – Puedes llamar a Nina, ella estaba ese día en el rodaje. Incluso sale en una de las fotos. Tienes que creerme, por favor, te estoy diciendo la verdad…

L: Lo sé. – dijo después de unos segundos con un hilo de voz.

D: ¿Me crees?

L: Si, sé que no me harías nada así.

D: Entonces… ¿Por qué no me contestabas las llamadas? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido por no entender nada.

L: Porque…me molesta todo esto. Estoy harta de esta situación… Me cansa que todo el mundo de por hecho que estás con él cuando estás conmigo… Me cansa el tener que escondernos… Estoy cansadísima de tener que vivir con la sensación de que estamos haciendo algo malo. - confesó en un tono mezclado entre dolor, rabia y enfado.

D: ¿Por qué no me has dicho esto antes? Yo no soy adivina, Lea. Yo no puedo saber que te sientes así.

L: No te he dicho nada porque hace más de un año estábamos decididas a hacerlo público, pero entendí a los productores y quedamos en que después del estreno de la primera película, lo haríamos. Pero estás acabando de rodar la segunda, Di y seguimos igual… En realidad, estamos peor, porque desde que salieron nuestras fotos, vivimos en una burbuja, pero he tratado de ponerme en tu lugar, en entender que estás agobiada y he aguantado meses, pensando que un día aparecerías por la puerta, me darías un beso y me dirías que todo estaba hecho, que todo iba a salir bien… Pero no lo has hecho y yo no aguanto más… - dijo cansada, sabiendo que necesitaba decirle aquello que llevaba pensando tiempo atrás.

D: Lea, no estamos igual, hemos avanzado, estamos viviendo juntas. – dijo intentando salir del paso, procesando cada palabra de dolor que le había regalado la morena.

L: ¿Y qué? – dijo con una risa irónica. – Estamos viviendo juntas, genial. ¿Pero de que me sirve? ¿Para que nos pasemos la vida encerradas entre estas paredes? No me compensa si es así… Piensas que no me doy cuenta, pero lo hago, Di. Te crees que no noto como evitas salir a la calle a solas conmigo, como evitas que salgamos en el mismo grupo, alejándote de mí. Llega un momento que empieza a doler…

D: Lea…

L: Al final, volvemos al principio… - la cortó antes de que siguiera hablando. - Tú, por mucho que me hayas dicho y jurado, vuelves a dejar pasar el tema, a no querer hacerlo público.

D: Lea, quiero hacerlo público… Joder, la mierda de las fotos estas nos… - se empezó a quejar, siendo cortada nuevamente por la morena.

L: No culpes a las fotos. Eso ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso y no me mientas diciéndome que quieres hacerlo público cuando tu actitud no dice lo mismo. Yo… no puedo seguir así…

D: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó tragando con dificultad, viendo como aquella conversación se le había ido de las manos y sacado a flote cosas de las que no tenía ni idea que sentía su novia.

L: Quiero decir, que ahora mismo estoy muy cansada y enfadada… Necesito respirar un poco. Seguramente mañana piense distinto, así que mañana hablamos mejor… - dijo suspirando, con un nudo en la garganta.

D: Lea, te quiero. No lo olvides nunca… Quedan dos semanas para que vuelva. Por favor ten paciencia y te prometo que todo se va a arreglar…

L: Claro… Un poco más de paciencia… - dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza, saturada y desilusionada por la forma en la que se había dado la conversación. – Mañana hablamos, Di. – dijo despidiéndose de forma seca.

D: Te quiero. – volvió a repetir, esperando la respuesta de la morena.

L: Lo se…

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de dar por finalizada la llamada. Por supuesto, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba Dianna, que como un león enjaulado, daba vueltas en su habitación, fumando para intentar que aquel nudo de preocupación y de miedo que se había instalado en su estómago la abandonara. Pero no lo hacía y la rubia sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión que posiblemente dictaminaría el futuro de su relación con Lea.

Por su parte la morena se daba un baño relajante, queriendo borrar ese enfado con el mundo y con ella misma que tenía. No quería que aquella conversación se hubiera dado por teléfono. Era demasiado importante y seria como para hacerlo, pero no había podido evitar acabar soltando todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos, ya que Dianna parecía no darse cuenta de ellos.

Al salir del baño, Lea cenó y se metió en la cama con el ordenador, revisando algunos correos y acabando en Twitter, donde la rubia había colgado un enlace hasta su blog. Decidió mirar de que se trataba, sorprendiéndose del contenido.

_Hoy se han hecho públicas unas fotos en las que salimos mi compañero y amigo Ian Somerhalder y yo misma. No sé si a los productores les haya hecho gracia que se saque una escena de la película en primer plano…_

_Desde luego a mí me ha molestado enormemente que se publique algo que __**no es verdad,**__ engañando a fans y sin pensar que estas fotos pueden hacer daño a otras personas._

_Ian es mi amigo, al igual que su novia, por lo que seguir insistiendo en una posible relación de ambos es ilógico. Él es feliz con su pareja al igual que yo lo soy con la mía._

_Así que pido respeto para esas personas y pido respeto para la gente que no se merece ser engañada de esa manera._

_Fdo._

_Dianna Elise Agron._

Una nota. Una nota que iba acompañada de una canción que Lea no tardó en escuchar, queriendo dejar aquello atrás mientras leía otro tweet que había escrito la rubia.

_Ellos no tienen idea de lo que hablan, no saben lo que somos o lo que hacemos, no saben de nuestros besos o lo mucho que te quiero. Nada._

_Pueden decir lo que quieran porque no saben nada de nosotros. No saben que eres lo más especial que tengo y que amo cada pequeña cosa de ti._

Tras leerlo, Lea sabía qué aquellas pequeñas cosas, hacía mención a la canción que cantaron juntas en su concierto y que cada palabra, salía de lo más profundo de Dianna, pero por más que quisiera dejarlo pasar, no podía. Esta vez, con lágrimas en los ojos, sentía que aquello no era suficiente, que si su nombre no estaba entre esas palabras, entonces, no era suficiente para ella. Ya no.

**There's only so many songs **(Hay tantas canciones)

**that I can sing to pass the time **(que puedo cantar para pasar el tiempo)

**And I'm running out of things to do **(Y me estoy quedando sin cosas por hacer)

**to get you off my mind **(para sacarte de mi mente)

**All I have is this picture in a frame **(Todo lo que tengo es esta foto en un marco)

**That I hold close to see your face every day **(Que tengo muy cerca para ver tu cara todos los días)

**With you is where **(Contigo es donde)

**I'd rather be **(yo prefiero estar)

**But we're stuck where we are **(Pero estamos atrapados en esto)

**And it's so hard **(Y es tan difícil)

**You're so far **(Estás tan lejos)

**This long distance is killing me **(Esta distancia me está matando)

**I wish that you were here with me **(Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo)

**But we're stuck where we are **(Pero estamos atrapados en esto)

**And it's so hard **(Y es tan difícil)

**You're so far **(Estás tan lejos)

**This long distance is killing me **(Esta distancia me está matando)

**It's so hard **(Es tan difícil)

**It's so hard **(Es tan difícil)

**Where we are? **(¿Dónde estamos?)

**Where we are? **(¿Dónde estamos?)

**You're so far **(Estás tan lejos)

**This long distance is killing me **(Esta distancia me está matando)

**It's so hard **(Es tan difícil)

**It's so hard **(Es tan difícil)

**Where we are? **(¿Dónde estamos?)

**Where we are? **(¿Dónde estamos?)

**You're so far **(Estás tan lejos)

**This long distance is killing me **(Esta distancia me está matando)

**Now the minutes **(Ahora los minutos)

**feel like hours **(se sienten como horas)

**And the hours feel like days **(Y las horas se sienten como días)

**While I'm away **(Mientras estoy fuera)

**You know right now **(Tu sabes que ahora mismo)

**I can't be home **(No puedo estar en casa)

**But I'm coming home soon **(Pero vuelvo a casa pronto)

**Coming home soon **(Vuelvo a casa pronto)

**All I have is this picture in a frame **(Todo lo que tengo es esta foto en un marco)

**That I hold close to see your face again **(Que tengo muy cerca para ver tu cara todos los días)

**With you is where **(Contigo es donde)

**I'd rather be **(yo prefiero estar)

**But we're stuck where we are **(Pero estamos atrapados en esto)

**And it's so hard **(Y es tan difícil)

**You're so far **(Estás tan lejos)

**This long distance is killing me **(Esta distancia me está matando)

**I wish that you were here with me **(Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo)

**But we're stuck where we are **(Pero estamos atrapados en esto)

**And it's so hard **(Y es tan difícil)

**You're so far **(Estás tan lejos)

**Can you hear me crying? **(¿Puedes oírme llorar)

**Can you hear me crying? **(¿Puedes oírme llorar)

**Can you hear me crying? **(¿Puedes oírme llorar)

**With you is where **(Contigo es donde)

**I'd rather be **(yo prefiero estar)

**But we're stuck where we are **(Pero estamos atrapados en esto)

**And it's so hard **(Y es tan difícil)

**You're so far **(Estás tan lejos)

**This long distance is killing me **(Esta distancia me está matando)

**I wish that you were here with me **(Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo)

**But we're stuck where we are **(Pero estamos atrapados en esto)

**And it's so hard **(Y es tan difícil)

**You're so far **(Estás tan lejos)

**This long distance is killing me **(Esta distancia me está matando)

**It's so hard **(Es tan difícil)

**It's so hard **(Es tan difícil)

**Where we are? **(¿Dónde estamos?)

**Where we are? **(¿Dónde estamos?)

**You're so far **(Estás tan lejos)

**This long distance is killing me **(Esta distancia me está matando)

Dianna se metió en la cama, esperando dormirse pronto para dejar atrás aquel día tan horroroso, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Seguía con esa sensación de angustia, de miedo por lo lejana que sentía de repente a Lea. Lejanía que se hacía cada vez más presente en la rubia cuando la morena ni siquiera se molestó en contestar su mensaje de buenas noches como hacía todos los días.

Necesitaba estar cerca de ella en ese momento. Abrazarla fuerte, mirarla a los ojos y saber que todo estaba bien, en orden, que las ideas que pasaban por su mente de lo que podría hacer Lea solo eran producto del nerviosismo.

Pero estaban lejos y la rubia, incapaz de retener por más tiempo las lágrimas en sus ojos, lloró amargamente, sin acabar de entender cómo puede cambiar tanto una relación en una mañana. Como de tenerlo todo, podía pasar a quedarse sin nada.

* * *

**Y el drama volvió al fic...**

**Al igual que espero que vuelvan vuestros reviews, porque en el último capítulo me he sentido un poco abandonada... A veces me da la sensación de que tengo que pediros que dejéis comentario para que lo hagáis y me da un poco de verguenza tener que pedirlo...**

**En fin, a los que siempre están, MIL GRACIAS, por todo.**

**Saludos**

**Carlota**


	54. Chapter 54

**CAPÍTULO 54**

L: Hola…

D: Hola, mi vida, ¿Qué tal el día? – preguntó a través del teléfono tras el saludo de su novia.

L: Bien, no he tenido mucho trabajo y tengo tres días libres a partir de mañana.

D: Así podrás descansar un poco antes de las vacaciones. ¿Ya sabes cuándo acabas el rodaje?

L: Sí, en dos semanas y media terminamos la temporada.

D: Eso es genial. Podríamos volver a Bora Bora a pasar unas semanas. – dijo mostrando entusiasmo, todo el que le faltaba a Lea, la cual, seguía dando contestaciones secas a su novia.

L: Claro… - dijo sin demostrar ninguna ilusión. – Ya veremos… ¿Qué tal tu día? – preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio.

D: Bien… - dijo un poco desanimada por no conseguir nada de la morena después de aquella portada. – Hemos terminado hoy de grabar la escena que nos quedaba.

L: ¿A qué hora vienes mañana?

D: No lo sé exacto, pero por la noche. Te avisaré cuando lo sepa.

L: Vale… - dijo para después quedarse callada, dejando entrar a ese silencio incomodo que se había adueñado de ellas desde hacía días. – Bueno… te dejo, voy a llamar a mis padres, quedé en que los llamaría hoy. – dijo para acabar con aquella tensión.

D: Claro, mándales un beso de mi parte… - dijo suspirando mientras torcía el gesto.

L: Lo haré.

D: Vale. Mañana hablamos.

L: Si…

D: Lea. – la llamó antes de que colgara.

L: Dime. – dijo en un susurro.

D: Te quiero.

L: Lo sé.

Dos semanas. Aquellas dos semanas de grabaciones ya habían pasado. Dos semanas desde que se hicieron públicas las fotos de Dianna e Ian, desde que la morena sacó a la luz sus sentimientos y pensamientos, regalándoselos a Dianna para que actuara en consecuencia. Dos semanas desde que sus conversaciones se habían vuelto tensas, desde que la rubia, no encontraba a su Lea en aquellas llamadas.

El tema no había vuelto a tocarse. Por parte de Dianna por miedo a que la morena llegara a extremos que no sabía si podría aguantar, terror de que decidiera dar por finalizada su relación después de tanto esfuerzo. Por parte de Lea, porque creía que ya no podía decir más. Había sido clara, sincera y consideraba que si esa conversación debía seguir, seria cara a cara, no a través de un frío teléfono.

La situación se había vuelto rara entre ellas. Lo que nunca había pasado, estaba pasando. No encontraban la forma de hablar, al menos con normalidad, sin sentir tensión entre ellas, una presión invisible que las hacia desesperar. Dianna ponía todo de su parte. No había dejado de tratarla con ese amor profundo que le profesaba, esmerándose por sacar sonrisas en su novia, porque olvidara el sufrimiento, pero le estaba resultando imposible.

Lea se había envuelto en una frialdad que le superaba. Pocas palabras de amor le había dedicado, pocas sonrisas y pocas bromas, incluso pocas palabras, encontrando siempre algo mejor que le impedía hablar con ella más de cinco minutos. Así habían pasado dos semanas enteras. Por eso Dianna daba gracias de que al día siguiente podría tenerla con ella, implorando por que al verla, la morena dejara de actuar de esa manera tan fría que estaba consiguiendo congelarle el alma.

Aquel día que las separaba ya había pasado. Lea se encontraba en la habitación principal de su casa, esperando con algo de nervios a que llegara su rubia, mientras escuchaba algo de música en el equipo que tenían en el cuarto. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría al verla, de cómo actuaría. Lo último que quería era mostrarse así con Dianna, pero era algo que no estaba pudiendo evitar esos días.

Centrada en sus pensamientos y en sus dudas, el teléfono sonó sacándola de ellos.

L: Hola, JGroff.

J: Hola, cariño, ¿Cómo estás?

L: Bien, aprovechando los días de descanso que me han dado. – dijo quitándole voz al equipo de música, dejándolo en un tono bajo, pero en el que pudiera seguir escuchando música sin que molestara.

J: ¿Y con Di? ¿Ha llegado ya? – preguntó un poco preocupado por la situación de sus amigas.

L: No, pero no creo que tarde mucho en llegar…

J: ¿Cómo vais?

L: No lo sé… - dijo dando un largo suspiro. – Está todo muy raro desde el otro día…

J: Lea, esas fotos eran mentira, la propia productora de la película lo ha confirmado.

L: Ya te he dicho que no se trata de las fotos, Jon. – dijo cansada. – Se trata de las circunstancias, de que estoy cansada de tener que esperar un buen momento para dejar de esconderme. Quiero vivir una vida normal, como cualquier persona y cada vez lo hago menos y a Dianna parece no importarle una mierda. No sé hasta qué punto le importo yo…

J: Mucho, Lea. Dianna vive por y para ti. – dijo muy seguro de lo que decía.

L: A veces lo dudo… - dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, dejándose caer en la cama derrotada. – No puedo vivir sin ella, pero no sé si voy a ser capaz de seguir aguantando la situación… - dejó escapar de sus labios en un susurro.

J: ¿De qué estás hablando, Lea? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño. – Lea. – insistió al no obtener respuesta, solo silencio por parte de su amiga.

L: Tengo que dejarte, Jon, acaba de llegar Dianna. – dijo rápido al escuchar la puerta principal de la casa abrirse.

J: Escúchame, no se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería. Dianna te quiere y tú a ella, quítate cualquier idea estúpida que tengas en la cabeza. – dijo antes de escuchar el pitido del móvil, señal de que al otro lado de la línea, habían dado la conversación por terminada.

De pronto le invadieron los nervios. Únicamente le dio tiempo a sentarse en el filo de la cama, dejando el móvil en la mesilla cuando Dianna apareció por la puerta, dejándola sin aire, haciendo que se volviera a enamorar de ella, perdiendo la cuenta de las veces que había conseguido hacerlo.

Allí estaba, su rubia, más Charlie que nunca, con el pelo corto al igual que hacía unos años, tal y como le prometió. Más Charlie y más guapa que nunca solo por ella, por una pequeña sugerencia que había hecho y ya lo tenía, allí estaba, su deseo cumplido por la rubia. Una rubia que la miraba expectante, clavada en la entrada de la habitación, observándola con esos ojos verdes que resaltaban cómo nunca, reflejando en ellos una preocupación máxima, demostrando en la alerta roja que había empezado a vivir.

Así se quedaron por unos segundos. Mirándose a los ojos, tratando de descifrarse, de descubrirse la una a la otra hasta que Lea se levantó de un salto de la cama y a paso rápido se acercó a ella, colgándose de su cuello, sintiendo como Dianna se aferraba a su cadera casi con desesperación, casi aliviada de tenerla entre sus brazos, apretándola contra ella en un intento de que no pasara ni el aire entre ellas, enterrando su cabeza en su cuello y dejando un roce de sus labios en ellos que bastó para erizar la piel de la morena.

D: Te he echado tanto de menos… Tenía tantas ganas de hacer esto, de abrazarte… - susurró todavía perdida en su cuello, inspirando ese aroma que tanto adoraba.

Lea no contestó, tan solo se separó un poco de ella para poder mirarla, viendo en los ojos de Dianna la necesidad de respuestas a todo lo que les estaba pasando, a ella, a su relación. La morena solo pudo hacer una cosa, atacar sus labios como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Dianna, impactada por la acción tardó unos segundos en seguir el ritmo impuesto por su novia, la cual, desesperada, buscaba con su lengua, batallar en la boca de la rubia, sujetando su trasero con una mano, apretándolo y pegándola más a ella, mientras con la otra acariciaba su nuca, a la cual volvía a tener fácil acceso directo gracias al corte de pelo. Podría pasarse horas acariciándola de ese modo, pero aquel no era momento.

En un movimiento perfectamente rápido, se deshizo de la única camisa que estaba usando, dejándola tan solo con sus braguitas, mientras que con torpeza, empezaba a desnudar a Dianna, que mirándola a los ojos, la ayudaba en aquella tarea.

En igualdad de condiciones se colocaron en la cama, siendo Lea la que tomaba el control de la situación, como venía haciendo desde que la había visto. De fondo empezaba una nueva canción, una que las hizo volver a detener los besos salvajes que se estaban regalando y parar las caricias repartidas por la totalidad del cuerpo de la otra. Llegaba un susurro suave, que mezclado con sus respiraciones hacían la escena más intensa. Sus ojos clavados en los de la otra, hablándose con la mirada, amándose a través de ella.

**Right from the start **(Desde el principio) **  
You were a thief, you stole my heart, **(fuiste un ladrón, robaste mi corazón)**  
And I your willing victim. **(y yo era tu victima voluntaria)**  
I let you see the parts of me **(Te dejé ver las partes de mí)**  
That weren't all that pretty **(que no eran tan bonitas)**  
And with every touch **(Y con cada caricia)**  
You fixed them **(las arreglabas)

**Now you've been talking in your sleep **(Ahora estabas hablando mientras dormías)**  
Things you never say to me **(Sobre cosas que nunca me dijiste)**  
Tell me that you've had enough **(Dime que ya te cansaste)**  
Of our love **(De nuestro amor)**  
Our love **(Nuestro amor)

Dianna escuchaba aquella letra sin apartar la mirada de Lea, intentando ver a través de esa capa de neutralidad que cubría a su novia, sintiendo la situación en la que se encontraban reflejada en esa canción. La morena la miraba con pena, con confusión, por lo que sin poder soportarlo, tiró del colgante que compartían y que seguía en su cuello, acercándola a ella para volver a besarla, para intentar arreglar con besos y caricias lo que pasaba entre ellas, llegando al mismo punto que Lea al querer arreglar su situación haciendo el amor, sabiendo que aquella no era la forma correcta. Pero ninguna estaba dispuesta a parar.

**Just give me a reason **(Solo dame una razón)**  
Just a little bit's enough **(Tan sólo una es suficiente)**  
Just a second we're not broken just bent **(Solo un segundo, no estamos rotos, solo algo torcidos)**  
And we can learn to love again **(Y podemos aprender a amar otra vez)**  
It's in the stars **(Está en las estrellas)**  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts **(Ha sido escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones )**  
We're not broken just bent **(No estamos rotos, solo algo torcidos)**  
And we can learn to love again **(Y podemos aprender a amar otra vez)

Empeñadas en no romperse, en no perderse de nuevo la una a la otra se acariciaban, dejando un rastro de besos por el cuerpo de la otra, acomodadas en los brazos de aquel amor. Lea mordió el cuello de la rubia, escuchándola soltar un gemido mezcla del dolor y la excitación que se vio incrementado cuando su mano llegó al foco de calor de la rubia, entrando en ella sin miramientos, tan solo queriendo hacerla suya, sentirla como tal.

**I'm sorry I don't understand **(Lo siento, no lo entiendo)**  
Where all of this is coming from **(¿De donde viene todo esto?)**  
I thought that we were fine (oh we had everything) **(Creí que estábamos bien. _Oh, lo teníamos todo_)**  
Your head is running wild again **(Tu cabeza está imaginando cosas otra vez)**  
My dear we still have everythin' **(Cariño, todavía lo tenemos todo)**  
And It's all in your mind (Yeah, but this is happenin') **(Y todo está en tu mente. _Sí, pero esto está sucediendo_)

**Just give me a reason**(Solo dame una razón)**  
Just a little bit's enough **(Tan sólo una es suficiente)**  
Just a second we're not broken just bent **(Solo un segundo, no estamos rotos, solo algo torcidos)**  
And we can learn to love again **(Y podemos aprender a amar otra vez)**  
I never stopped **(Nunca me detuve)**  
You're still written in the scars on my heart **(Tú segues escrita en las cicatrices de mi corazón)**  
You're not broken just bent **(No estás rota, solo algo torcida)**  
And we can learn to love again **(Y podemos aprender a amar otra vez)

Envueltas en besos, en embestidas que las mantenía al límite de la cordura, en un ritmo frenético donde aquella canción seguía escuchándose más clara de lo que les gustaría, viendo como incluso ese momento se volvía raro entre ellas, donde el disfrute y la angustia empezaban a ir de la mano.

**Oh tear ducts and rust **(Oh, los conductos lagrimales se corroen)**  
I'll fix it for us **(Yo los arreglaré por nosotros)**  
We're collecting dust **(Estamos acumulando polvo)**  
But our love's enough **(pero nuestro amos es suficiente)**  
You're holding it in **(Tú lo estás sosteniendo)**  
You're pouring a drink **(Tú estás sirviéndote un trago)**  
No nothing is as bad as it seems **(No, nada es tan malo como parece)**  
We'll come clean **(Hablaremos con la verdad)

**Just give me a reason**(Solo dame una razón)**  
Just a little bit's enough **(Tan sólo una es suficiente)**  
Just a second we're not broken just bent **(Solo un segundo, no estamos rotos, solo algo torcidos)**  
And we can learn to love again **(Y podemos aprender a amar otra vez)**  
It's in the stars **(Está en las estrellas)**  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts **(Ha sido escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones)**  
We're not broken just bent **(No estamos rotos, solo algo torcidos)**  
And we can learn to love again **(Y podemos aprender a amar otra vez)

El orgasmo las invadió, cortándoles la respiración, convulsionando y retorciendo cada musculo de sus cuerpos. Cuerpos que seguían unidos en un beso que acabó en la mordida de la rubia al labio inferior de Lea al llegar al tan ansiado cielo, mirándose a los ojos una vez más, queriendo encontrar por fin un rastro de tranquilidad para su persona, una muestra de que todo iba bien.

Pero los ojos de Lea se apartaron, al igual que su cuerpo, que todavía transpirado y agitado, se hacía a un lado de la cama y de ella dándole la espalda, algo que nunca había hecho, dejando a la rubia con una sensación de vacío enorme. Boca arriba, sin cambiar la postura, se quedó estática, pensando en una estrofa de la canción que las definía en ese instante.

**You've been havin real bad dreams **(Has estado teniendo unos sueños muy malos)**  
You used to lie so close to me **(Solías acostarte tan cerca de mí)**  
There's nothing more than empty sheets **(No hay más que sábanas vacías)**  
Between our love, our love **(Entre nuestro amor, nuestro amor)**  
Oh, our love, our love... **(Oh, nuestro amor, nuestro amor…)

No lo iba a permitir. La rubia no iba a permitir que se convirtieran en eso, que llegaran a ese extremo.

D: No hagas eso. – dijo casi en un susurro para después girarse hacia ella y rodearla con sus brazos. – Nosotras no somos esto, nosotras no somos sexo. Nosotras hacemos el amor y después nos abrazamos. – dijo con un hilo de voz, temiendo que la voz se le quebrara en cualquier momento. – No nos hagas esto, Lea. No me hagas esto. No me alejes de ti, por favor… - dijo abrazándola más fuerte, pegándose a ella con los ojos cerrados y pegando su frente a su espalda, notando como la morena, entrelazaba su mano con la suya, encajando a la perfección como habían hecho siempre, intentando transmitirle con ese gesto, lo que con palabras no podía a causa del llanto mudo que la invadía.

Lea tampoco quería alejarse de ella, seguía allí, a su lado a pesar de todo, sufriendo con ella y maldiciéndose por hacer sentir de aquel modo a su rubia por todo lo que llevaba guardando. No quería ser así, no quería actuar así y sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. Una contradicción que la estaba amargando, sin saber, que a su lado, la rubia, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas que fueron a parar a su espalda, estaba odiando la fama, odiando a los fotógrafos y odiando todo lo que estaba poniendo en peligro esa relación.

* * *

**Aquí estoy otra vez, más rápido de lo normal, agradeciendo todos los comentarios con otro capítulo. A ver si esto sigue así sin tener que decir nada...**

**Otro poquito de drama para variar. Lo echaba un poco de menos jijiji Pero tranquilidad, sabéis que después del drama vienen cosas buenas, así que solo hay que aguantar un poco más, un último esfuerzo.**

**Mil gracias por todos los comentarios!**

**Un beso**

**Carlota**


	55. Chapter 55

**CAPÍTULO 55**

La mañana había llegado. Molesta por la luz que se colaba por la enorme ventana de la habitación, Dianna abría los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la claridad que la invadía. Instintivamente, movió su mano para encontrar a Lea en aquella cama, pero no había ni rastro de ella, lo que le hizo suspirar, algo que no paraba de hacer últimamente. Suspirar, llenarse de paciencia para soportar los desplantes, para entenderla.

Todavía tirada en la cama, sin ánimo para levantarse, vio cómo su novia salía del baño con el pelo mojado, recién duchada y envuelta en un albornoz mientras que buscaba ropa en el armario. Ni una mirada, ni siquiera de reojo y ya se empezaba a vestir.

D: Buenos días. – dijo con la voz algo áspera, consiguiendo que la morena girara la cabeza hacia ella en un segundo.

L: Buenos días. Me has asustado, pensaba que seguías dormida. – dijo siguiendo con su tarea de vestirse. Nada pomposo, tan solo unos vaqueros y una camiseta.

D: No, no consigo volver a coger el sueño… - dijo incorporándose, quedando sentada en la cama y apoyada al cabecero, mirándola, observando sus pasos. - ¿Vas a salir? – preguntó finalmente.

L: Si, he quedado con Naya y Dean para desayunar. – dijo sin más, sin notar la cara de Dianna.

Siempre habían contado la una con la otra para salir y más si eran amigos en común. Intentaban darse el espacio de quedar a solas con amigos propios, pero cuando se trataba como en aquel caso de unos que compartían, se informaban para ir juntas. Pero parecía que Lea no contaba con ella, la veía muy dispuesta a irse sin decirle nada.

D: ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

L: Porque no vamos a desayunar en casa de Naya o Dean, vamos a una cafetería y me imagino que no querrás venir. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. La morena se había cansado de las excusas de la rubia para no salir con ella cuando había riesgo de que hubiera fotógrafos que pudieran verlas, así que esta vez había optado por ahorrárselo.

D: Me apetece ir. – dijo seria, harta de aquella tensión, de aquel tira y afloja. Respiró profundo, calmándose y con dulzura siguió hablándole a una sorprendida Lea, que no se creía que no pusiera peros a salir con ella y más con otra pareja. – Voy a darme una ducha, ¿me esperas? – preguntó levantándose de la cama.

L: Eh, sí, claro, te espero abajo. – dijo confundida, con el ceño fruncido y recibiendo un suave beso en los labios de Dianna.

D: Perfecto. – dijo sobre sus labios, acariciando su mejilla antes de dirigirse al baño, dejando descolocada durante unos segundos a la morena.

En completo silencio, se dirigían hasta Santa Monica en el coche de Dianna para encontrarse con la otra pareja ya confirmada. Tanto Naya como Dean habían hablado, aclarado todos sus miedos y apostado fuerte por un futuro juntos, comenzando una relación. Ambos estaban sentados en la terraza de una cafetería, degustando el café que le habían servido, cuando las chicas llegaron.

N: Di, no sabía que ibas a venir, creía que no habías llegado todavía. – dijo levantándose para darle un abrazo.

D: Llegué anoche.

De: Madre mía, rubia, vaya corte de pelo, estás espectacular. – dijo dándole un beso, mientras su novia saludaba a Lea.

D: Gracias. – dijo algo tímida, sonriendo de medio lado.

Las dos chicas hicieron su pedido mientras tomaban asiento.

De: ¿Ya has abandonado a tu novio Ian? – preguntó divertido, recibiendo las miradas fulminantes de las tres chicas.

N: A veces me pregunto en que estaba pensando para fijarme en ti… - dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y negando con la cabeza, provocando la risa de las otras dos al ver la cara de Dean y a Naya encogiéndose de hombros, dándose por vencida a sus sentimientos.

D: No es mi novio, pero si, ya lo he abandonado. Tenía ya ganas de perderlo de vista y volver… - dijo mirando de reojo a Lea, que removía su café muy concentrada en la tarea.

N: ¿Estás bien? – preguntó al ver que la morena no abría la boca y tenía mala cara.

L: Eh, si… Es solo que no he dormido mucho… - dijo forzando una sonrisa.

De: Ya te vale, Di. Déjala descansar un rato, mira como la tienes, agotada de la noche de pasión. – dijo recibiendo un suave golpe de su novia en la pierna a pesar de que ella también reía por el comentario. Pero ambos en seguida entendieron que algo no iba bien entre ellas. La incomodidad ante el comentario y la seriedad así se lo demostraban, así que tras una breve pausa, Naya rompió el hielo, intentando que aquel café no se hiciera incómodo para nadie.

N: ¿Has firmado ya la próxima temporada? Yo firmé ayer. – le dijo a Lea.

L: Todavía no, la semana que viene tengo que ir a ver a Ryan para firmar.

D: ¿Al final han renovado la serie? – preguntó un poco sorprendida.

N: Si, será la última.

D: No sabía nada…

L: Nos lo dijeron hace unos días… - se excusó ella sola. Que sus conversaciones con Dianna no duraran más de cinco minutos conllevaba eso, que no le dijera cosas como aquellas.

De: A mí me dijo mi agente que querían que estuviera en algunos capítulos, así que me imagino que a ti también te llamaran, sobre todo por ser la última temporada.

D: Mi agente me dijo que tenía algunas cosas, me imagino que será eso… Si puedo compaginarlo con lo que ya tengo firmado, por mi genial. No puedo creerme que dentro de un año Glee termine…

N: Si, la verdad es que da un poco de pena. Han pasado muchas cosas en ese tiempo… - dijo poniéndose un poco melancólica. – Bueno, todavía queda un año entero. – Cuéntanos, ¿Qué tal la grabación en Seattle?

Y la rubia se puso a hablar de su estancia en aquella ciudad, de la película, del equipo, pero todo esto sin ser escuchada por Lea. Al menos, la morena no escuchaba nada desde que Dianna había posado su mano en su rodilla y la acariciaba distraídamente mientras que hablaba. La morena miraba su rodilla y miraba a Dianna atónita, sin poder creer que la rubia estuviera mostrándose así de afectuosa en una zona pública, donde no paraban de pasar personas. Creía que lo había hecho sin darse cuenta, sin pensar, pero la sonrisa tranquila que Dianna le dedicó durante un segundo, le hizo saber que la rubia sabía exactamente donde tenía la mano, donde estaban sentadas y lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando empezaba a procesar y no darle importancia al detalle, volviendo a la conversación que mantenían en la mesa, otra cosa que volvió a descolocarla pasó unos minutos después.

-Hola, perdón por molestar, ¿puedo hacerme una foto contigo? – preguntó a Dianna una adolescente que tímidamente se había acercado a la mesa.

D: Por supuesto, no hay problema. – dijo con una sonrisa, retirando su silla para que la chica pudiera acercarse a ella. Al ver que no sabía a quién pedirle que sacara la foto, la rubia le echó una mano. – Mi vida, ¿puedes hacerla? – le preguntó a Lea entregándole el móvil de la adolescente y dejando petrificados a todos los que estaban allí.

L: Cla... Claro… - dijo titubeando, casi con la boca abierta y cogiendo el móvil con torpeza.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿La había llamado mi vida delante de un fan? Dianna se estaba comportando de forma extraña, demasiado cercana y cariñosa en comparación a como se solía mostrar siempre.

-¿No está Ian aquí? – preguntó la chica esperanzada, solo prestándole atención a sus ídolos de película y de los que estaba segura mantenían una relación tal y como afirmaban las revistas.

D: No, no está. – dijo después de la foto. – Me imagino que estará en su casa con su novia. – dijo sonriéndole.

-Vaya… - dijo desilusionada. – Bueno, muchas gracias por la foto, estoy deseando ver la película. – dijo entusiasmada antes de marcharse.

N: Joder, Di, a tu lado somos unos aficionados… Ha pasado de nosotros como de la mierda… ¡Somos de Glee niñita, un autógrafo o algo! – dijo alzando la voz un poco, haciendo reír a sus acompañantes.

D: Envidiosa. – dijo sacándole la lengua con una sonrisa. – Vamos a dar una vuelta por la playa, hace un día estupendo. – dijo levantándose, animando a los otros para que la siguieran.

Pagaron y haciéndole caso a la rubia, iniciaron un paseo por las calles de Santa Monica. Había bastante gente, disfrutando de un día espectacular al igual que ellas, por lo que Lea seguía metida en su mundo mientras caminaba al lado de Dianna, dejando atrás a la nueva pareja, que se entretenía en hacerse arrumacos.

Dianna estaba rara. No era normal que hiciera algunas de las cosas que estaba haciendo aquel día y un ejemplo claro era aquel paseo, donde cientos de personas se cruzaban con ellas. No acababa de entender que estaba haciendo, lo achacaba a la forma de actuar que había tenido ella misma aquellas dos semanas. Quizás la rubia estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no cerrarse tanto, por darle un respiro a la relación y no ser tan estricta en su intento de mantener su relación entre los más cercanos.

Lo valoraba, realmente agradecía que la rubia hiciera el intento de hacer las cosas bien, de no crear conflictos entre ellas. Era consciente de que no había sido del todo justa con su comportamiento hacía Dianna desde que tuvieron aquella conversación por teléfono, pero realmente le era muy difícil seguir manteniendo su noviazgo en la oscuridad, siempre en tensión, con el miedo de si las iban a pillar o no. No quería eso para su relación mucho más tiempo.

Después de unos segundos en absoluto silencio, la rubia hablo, rompiendo aquel mutismo que se había instalado en ellas y sacando a la morena de sus pensamientos.

D: Al final no me dijiste si querías ir a Bora Bora por las vacaciones. – dijo sacando un tema de conversación.

L: No lo sé, ya veremos que hacemos. – dijo tranquilizando un poco a la rubia ante esa perspectiva de vacaciones juntas.

D: Si no te apetece, podemos ir a Europa o a México… - dijo al mismo tiempo que sin que Lea se lo esperase, unía sus manos, entrelazándolas con seguridad. La morena, sorprendida, intentó quitar la mano en un acto reflejo, pero Dianna no se lo permitió, sujetándola con fuerza, siguiendo caminando como si nada. – No sé, me da igual donde ir. Algún país de Asia también podría estar bien… - siguió diciendo mientras miraba a Lea de reojo, que nerviosa, miraba hacia todos lados, pendiente de que nadie las viera y echando un vistazo a sus amigos, que atónitos, observaban la imagen con la boca abierta, sin saber a qué estaban jugando.

L: Di, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó parándose en seco, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, mostrándole su total desconcierto.

D: Lea, ¿tú me quieres? – preguntó seria, deshaciendo la unión de sus manos para pasar a tomar la cara de la morena entre sus manos.

L: Mira, sé que he estado comportándome seca contigo estas semanas y que estoy muy seria, pero no tienes por qué hacer esto, Di. Está todo bien, de verdad. – dijo buscando con la mirada a sus amigos, que unos metros más atrás, se habían parado para darles el momento que sus amigas parecían necesitar, viendo como algunas personas, se quedaban mirándolas al reconocerlas.

D: Mírame a mí. – le pidió acariciando su mejilla con sus pulgares. – No me has contestado a la pregunta. ¿Me quieres Lea?

L: Por supuesto que te quiero, Di. Más que a mi vida…

D: Eso es lo que necesitaba escuchar para saber que todo va a estar bien… - dijo acercando sus labios a los de Lea.

L: ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó echando su cabeza para atrás al sentir el leve roce de sus labios.

D: Voy a necesitar que me ayudes a llevar esto de la mejor manera y vamos a tener que hacer frente a muchas cosas, pero no me importa… - dijo mirándola dulcemente, sin parar de acariciarla.

L: Cariño, escúchame. No hace falta que hagas esto. Siento si te he presionado, yo solo…

D: No, escúchame tú a mí. – la cortó. - ¿Tú te acuerdas de porque te dejé la última vez? – preguntó, viendo como la morena asentía, por lo que continuó hablando. – Te dejé porque no podía más, porque quería y necesitaba dejar de escondernos, porque lo estaba pasando mal… Sé cómo te sientes exactamente, Lea, sé que estás sufriendo y no quiero que lo hagas, no quiero que me dejes como yo hice contigo. No puedo vivir sin ti. Ya no. – dijo negando con la cabeza. – Estas dos semanas he estado aterrorizada de hablar contigo y que me dijeras que se había acabado, que no aguantabas más.

L: Buscaremos una solución juntas, pero no quiero que hagas esto solo por mí… Te arrepentirás si lo haces.

D: No voy a poder arrepentirme nunca de esto, mi amor. Uno no puede arrepentirse de hacer lo correcto. Lo tengo claro. Hace mucho tiempo que lo tengo claro. Tenías razón, te prometí que en cuanto se estrenara la primera película lo haríamos público y no he cumplido por ser una imbécil que se ha acomodado. – dijo sincerándose. – No tengo miedo de lo que venga, solo de no estar contigo. Quiero que tengas claro que te quiero, que vivo por y para ti. Sería capaz de todo por ti, Lea… - dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, abriéndose totalmente ante su novia. - Quiero que lo nuestro crezca cada día, seguir adelante juntas y esta es la única manera…

L: Di, te estás precipitando. Piénsalo, me parece perfecto todo lo que me estás diciendo, te quiero y te adoro por todo lo que acabas de decir, pero esto nos va a traer problemas… Nuestra familia, los productores, nuestros managers… Hay mucha gente de por medio y tenemos que hacerlo bien.

D: Está todo solucionado, Lea. Hace una semana que todos están avisados. Los productores de la película, nuestros managers, Ryan, tus padres, los míos, incluso Jon… - dijo sonriendo. – Todos saben que en cualquier momento saldrá alguna foto de nosotras y todos están de acuerdo. No hay problemas. No voy a mandar un comunicado diciendo que estoy contigo. Nunca he confirmado o negado una relación y ahora no va a ser la excepción. Solo verán las fotos que nos hagan mientras hacemos una vida normal y ellos sacarán conclusiones. Así que tienes una última oportunidad para abandonar el carro, Lea. Estás a tiempo de marcharte y tener una vida sencilla y tranquila. Si no lo haces, si estás tan loca por mí como yo lo estoy por ti, se acabó el escondernos. Se acabó contenernos y fingir. A partir de ahora, estoy contigo al cien por cien, sin importarme nadie más que no seas tú… ¿Qué dices? ¿Abandonas o sigues en esta locura? – preguntó tragando saliva, viendo como Lea la miraba conteniendo las lágrimas, emocionada y sobrepasada por todo lo que estaba pasando.

L: Estás muy loca… - dijo sonriendo, haciendo reír a la rubia. – No tengas ninguna duda de que estoy contigo. Siempre. Es imposible que te deje…

No hizo falta más. Las dos sonreían como nunca y sin miedo pero con cautela se acercaron, dándose aquel esperado beso que marcaría un antes y un después en sus vidas. Un beso que saborearon bajo la atenta mirada de Naya y Dean, que intuyendo la conversación que habían tenido, sonreían al ver la escena y bajo la atenta mirada de algunos curiosos que no se acababan de creer lo que estaban viendo. A ninguna le importó. Solo existían ellas.

L: Sabes que más de unos ya habrá sacado su móvil ¿no?

D: Te aseguro que si pudiera, yo misma fotografiaría este momento. No quiero que se me olvide lo que acabo de sentir con este beso… - dijo mirándola entregada, manteniéndola pegada a ella por la cintura.

L: ¿Qué vería en esa foto?

D: Tranquilidad, seguridad, calma, confianza, felicidad, libertad y amor, sobretodo mucho amor. – dijo haciendo sonreír a Lea bobamente.

L: No me cansaré de decírtelo nunca, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Dianna y no puedes imaginarte la satisfacción que siento de poder demostrárselo al mundo… - dijo antes de volver a besarla y fundirse con ella en un abrazo eterno donde la carga de la mentira se alejaba de ellas para siempre, donde la tensión de vivir a medias se alejaba de ellas y unía aún más sus corazones, palpitando cada vez más al mismo compás.

Al separarse, Dianna echó un vistazo a sus amigos, guiñándoles un ojo, haciéndoles saber que todo estaba perfecto, mejor que nunca, contagiándolos de esa alegría. Pasando su brazo por el hombro de Lea, retomaron aquel paseo con la morena rodeando su cintura, con una sonrisa difícil de describir e imposible de borrar.

D: Oye, al final con tanto beso no me has dicho dónde quieres ir de vacaciones… - dijo haciendo reír a Lea, haciéndole ver que aquel era su comienzo, su manera de mostrarle que no había que darle más importancia de la que tenía a lo que acababan de hacer.

* * *

**No tengo palabras ni forma de agradeceros por todos los comentarios que he recibido. Supongo que la mejor forma de hacerlo es con este capítulo...**

**Simplemente, GRACIAS.**

**Carlota.**


	56. Chapter 56

**CAPÍTULO 56**

Habían transcurrido diez días. Tal y como era de esperar, fotos de Dianna y Lea inundaban las noticias de aquellos días tanto en la prensa como en internet. Fotos del primer beso que se dieron en público y otras muchas fotos de días posteriores. Besos, caricias, sonrisas cómplices, paseos de la mano, no faltaba ningún detalle en la colección.

Las chicas no habían hecho nada fuera de lo común para llamar la atención, tan solo se habían dedicado a hacer su vida normal, algo que llevaban persiguiendo desde prácticamente el principio de su relación. Por fin lo tenían. Por fin podían demostrarse sin miedo que se querían. Era difícil salir fuera de su zona de residencia sin que los fotógrafos las acribillaran, por lo que intentaban no salir demasiado del sitio hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco.

Esto no significaba que se cortaran a la hora de continuar con su rutina o de hacer algo que les apeteciera. Solo era una medida de precaución, ya que más de una vez había llegado a ser agobiante el acoso, pero intentaban seguir adelante, de la mano, con una sonrisa en la cara de ambas, aunque Dianna no siempre lo conseguía. Cuando el agobio era extremo, no podía evitar lanzar miradas de rechazo a la prensa y rodear a Lea con sus brazos para intentar protegerla.

Había muchas preguntas para ellas, preguntas que no se habían molestado en contestar. Esos días no se estaban haciendo notar mucho en redes sociales y a los periodistas tan solo les regalaban un saludo educado, ya está. Por lo demás, todo entre ellas estaba mejor que nunca. Los problemas surgidos eran historia. Ahora se protegían, se entendían y se animaban entre las dos. Estaban viviendo una pequeña luna de miel dentro de Los Angeles, dentro de su propia casa, más felices que nunca y una ilusión desbordante.

Por otra parte, las chicas habían recibido la llamada de muchos amigos y familiares, apoyándolas en su decisión, de antiguos compañeros, de gente del medio que conocían y las felicitaban por ser valientes, a pesar de que la prensa, no le había puesto nombre a las fotos, no se habían atrevido a llamar relación a lo que tenían las chicas. Habían comentado de todo, desde cosas que tenían lógica del pasado, hasta verdaderas barbaridades que estaban lejos de ser real, pero solo comentaban y enseñaban fotos de ambas. Parecía que la palabra relación o noviazgo entre dos chicas, eran palabras mayores.

Ese día, después de comer, Dianna tenía que ir a los estudios para reunirse con Ryan. Debía firmar el contrato para la próxima temporada, en la que actuaría en tres o cuatro capítulos y en el final. Allí se encontraría con Lea, a la cual, el propio Ryan le ofreció no rodar esas dos últimas semanas para estar más tranquila, pero la morena rechazó la oferta. Prefería seguir con su vida normal y no darle más importancia a la prensa. Lea estaba feliz y nadie podía sacarla de ese estado, ni siquiera las decenas de periodistas que la esperaban a la entrada y salida del set, buscando cualquier declaración que no había llegado.

Una vez que la rubia terminó todo el papeleo con Ryan, decidió acudir al set de rodaje y esperar a su novia para irse juntas. Por suerte, Lea no tardó mucho en terminar sus escenas, por lo que a media tarde ya estaban ambas saliendo de los estudios directas a por los coches y rodeadas de un tumulto de reporteros.

-¿Qué tipo de relación mantenéis?

-¿Desde cuándo se da esta situación?

-¿Qué opinan sus compañeros?

-¿Están de acuerdo vuestros jefes?

-¿Lo saben vuestras familias?

L: Todo bien, gracias. – dijo forzando una sonrisa, agachando la cabeza debido a la gran cantidad de gente que había.

Fue lo único que contestó la morena, que de la mano de Dianna, soportaba las miles de preguntas que se repetían día tras día, teniendo que ser ayudadas por la seguridad de los estudios debido al agobio al que las tenían sometidas en ese momento.

Una vez en su casa, habiendo llegado cada una en su coche, ambas soltaron un largo suspiro, respirando tranquilas después de aquel caos que vivían en la calle.

D: Dios… ¿se acabará algún día esto? – preguntó sentándose en el sofá.

L: Creo que todavía vamos a tener que fastidiarnos un tiempo, pero a la larga se cansarán y otros serán más noticia que nosotras. – dijo sentándose a su lado y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia.

D: Eso espero, porque a veces dan miedo cuando se juntan tantos… - dijo acariciando su espalda.

L: ¿Te arrepientes de haber dado el paso?

D: No, claro que no. Ya te dije que era imposible que lo hiciera. – dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza. – Además, no cambio por nada el poder ir a hacer la compra contigo o ir a cenar sin tener que escondernos… No sabía hasta qué punto cosas tan normales y comunes como esas me podrían hacer feliz… - dijo haciendo sonreír a Lea.

L: Si, la verdad es que es un poco raro hacer cosas de esas ahora, pero lo necesitaba… Me estaba ahogando jugando al escondite…

D: Lo sé… Pero ya está, ya nos han visto y creo que al final no ha sido tan intenso como esperaba. Hay momentos en los que me agobio con los periodistas, pero por lo demás, los fans, los compañeros o incluso las ofertas de trabajo siguen ahí…

L: Y menos mal, porque si no… - dijo poniendo cara de terror mientras miraba a la rubia, haciéndola reír.

D: No pienses en eso anda…

L: Vale. – dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. – Voy a darme una ducha, prepárame una cena rica, que creo que me lo he ganado… - dijo antes de que Dianna volviera a capturar la boca de la morena en un beso más intenso, separándose segundos después. – No me líes, que al final acabamos en el sofá toda la noche. – dijo levantándose.

D: ¿Y qué? Es el mejor plan, hacer el amor una y otra vez… - dijo tumbándose en el sofá, esperando que Lea cambiara de opinión.

L: No tienes remedio, Lady Di… - dijo negando con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior, tentada de ir hasta su novia para hacer lo que proponía, pero al final pudo contenerse, perdiéndose por el pasillo hasta su habitación, preparándose para esa ducha.

Pasados los minutos, ya estaba dentro de la bañera, dejando caer el agua sobre su cuerpo mientras se enjabonaba, pero unas manos que no eran las suyas, la sorprendieron, ayudándole a seguir esparciendo el jabón por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en un sitio especifico, sus pechos.

L: Pensaba que estabas haciendo la cena… - dijo todavía de espaldas a ella, dejándose hacer y echando su cabeza para atrás.

D: Prefiero estar aquí… - dijo besando su hombro.

L: Últimamente parecemos gatas en celo, no paramos ni un segundo… - dijo sintiendo una mano de la rubia llegar a su centro.

D: Me encanta…

L: ¿El qué? – preguntó girándose para quedar frente a frente.

D: No parar de hacer el amor contigo… Besarte. – dijo dándole un beso donde recorrió su boca con entrega, haciendo que la espalda de la morena chocara con los fríos azulejos. – Tocarte. – dijo pasando a besar su cuello mientras acariciaba los pechos de Lea, estimulándola, escuchando los jadeos de la morena. – Saborearte. - dijo mirándola intensamente, con el verde de sus ojos radiantes, dejando a la morena sin aire por unos segundos. Segundos que duraron hasta que Dianna empezó a descender por el cuerpo de su novia con su lengua, recorriéndolo entero, recreándose en sus zonas favoritas y llegando a lo que tanto ansiaba Lea.

Ver a la rubia de rodillas en aquella bañera, dedicándole todo su tiempo, amor y entrega a aquella parte de su cuerpo, hacía que sus piernas temblaran sin remedio, que los suspiros se hicieran presentes y sin poder evitarlo, los gemidos empezaran a invadir aquel cuarto de baño.

Dándole más facilidad a su novia para seguir en su tarea, Lea apoyó una de sus piernas en la parte sobrante de la bañera, sin importarle tirar por el camino unos cuantos botes de champú.

L: Di, hazlo… - suplicó apoyando la cabeza en la pared.

D: ¿Qué quieres que haga? – preguntó mirándola con dificultad, debido al agua que caía por sus cuerpos.

L: Ya lo sabes… - dijo casi en un susurro, pero viendo que Dianna no lo hacía, siguió hablando. – Te quiero dentro… Utiliza tus… ¡dedos! – exclamó al sentir los dedos de la rubia en su interior antes de que terminara de hablar, sorprendiéndola y acercándola al orgasmo.

D: Creo que soy adicta a esto… A ti… A hacerte el amor… - dijo antes de volver a centrar su boca en el clítoris de la morena, ayudando a la labor de sus dedos y llevando a la locura a Lea, que con un grito llegó al tan ansiado orgasmo.

Dianna se puso de pie, manteniendo a Lea entre sus brazos, calmándola bajo el chorro de agua, sosteniéndola para no dejarla caer ante ese temblor en sus piernas, dejando delicados besos en su cuello, en su clavícula, en su mejilla. Una vez que sintió que estaba recuperada, apagó el grifo y haciendo que Lea rodeara sus caderas con sus piernas, la llevó hasta la cama entre besos, sin importar dejar un rastro de agua en su recorrido a la habitación.

L: Sabes que vas a tener que recoger el agua ¿no? – preguntó con una sonrisa, tumbada en la cama, recibiendo a Dianna en sus brazos.

D: Olvídate del agua. Te he traído en brazos a la cama, es un gesto romántico… - dijo con otra sonrisa, haciendo reír a Lea. – Hoy toca noche romántica…

L: ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó alzando las cejas, cambiando en un rápido movimiento su posición para quedar encima de la rubia.

D: Si… - dijo recibiendo los besos húmedos de Lea en su cuello. – Hacemos el amor, hacemos el amor, cena romántica con velas y música muy romántica, bailamos, hacemos el amor, postre y… volvemos a hacer el amor… ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó al escuchar la carcajada de la morena.

L: Me parece la noche perfecta. – dijo mirándola a los ojos. – Te quiero, mi amor.

D: Y yo a ti. – dijo para acto seguido, besar a Lea con la pasión invadiéndola de nuevo, sin escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta principal insistentemente.

Perdidas en besos y caricias, tampoco escucharon como unas llaves abrían esa puerta que daba entrada a su casa. Seguían en su mundo hasta que unas voces que provenían del piso de abajo hicieron que levantaran sus cabezas, intentando afinar el oído.

L: Di, ¿es… es tu madre? – preguntó con terror.

D: No, no, es la tuya… - dijo con la misma cara, dándole un pequeño empujón a la morena para ponerse en pie de un salto y buscando su ropa interior como las locas al escuchar las voces cada vez más cerca.

Lea reaccionó un segundo más tarde de igual manera, dando vueltas sobre su propio eje sin encontrar lo que buscaba, viendo como Dianna ya había encontrado sus braguitas y se disponía a ponerse su sujetador.

Dos segundos. Fue el tiempo que Lea tardó en encontrar sus braguitas y ponérselas antes de que la puerta de su habitación se abriera.

L: ¡Mama!

D: ¡Mama! – dijeron las dos a la vez, con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus orbitas y rojas como un tomate y con Lea tratando de tapar sus pechos con sus brazos.

M: ¡Oh, Dios! – exclamó Mary.

E: Joder, creo que hemos venido en mal momento… - dijo mientras se tapaba los ojos con sus manos, gesto que imitó Mary al verla.

D: No, no, no. Nosotras no… - dijo la rubia en seguida, poniéndose unos pantalones y una camiseta que había encontrado en el armario, tirándole a Lea su ropa para que se vistiera y ese momento de vergüenza pasara cuanto antes. – No estábamos… ¡Nos hemos duchado! – dijo en un tono más alto de lo normal al creer haber encontrado una coartada perfecta, pero las miradas de su madre y su suegra a la cama toda revuelta, levantando sus cejas al verla y la mirada fulminante de Lea, le hicieron saber que las habían pillado y no había excusa.

M: Mejor os esperamos abajo para que acabéis… la ducha… - dijo saliendo de la habitación seguida por Edith.

No se podía decir con certeza quién de las cuatro estaba más roja y avergonzada, pero lo que las madres convirtieron en risas, la pareja lo convirtió en reproches sin sentido.

D: ¡Joder, Lea! – dijo sentándose en la cama, tapándose la cara con sus manos. - ¿Cómo no has escuchado la puerta?

L: ¿Perdona? Pues lo mismo que tú, porque estaba demasiado ocupada metiendo los dedos donde no debía… - dijo acabando de vestirse. – Ha sido culpa tuya, te he dicho que prepararas la cena y no me has hecho caso. – se quejó.

D: Pues no parecía importarte en la ducha cuando gritabas mi nombre. – dijo como una niña pequeña, mirándose las dos durante unos segundos serias hasta que no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

L: ¡Qué vergüenza, Di! Nos han pillado nuestras madres… - dijo acercándose a ella y escondiendo su cara en su cuello.

D: No, yo creo que se han creído lo de la ducha…

L: No se lo han creído y aunque lo hayan hecho, nos sigue poniendo en una situación comprometida… - dijo mirándola divertida. – Yo no pienso salir del cuarto… - dijo negando. – Diles que estoy enferma o que estoy muy cansada y me he quedado dormida…

D: Si, seguro… Tú sales ahora mismo conmigo y actúas como si no hubiera pasado nada como voy a hacer yo. Esto no ha pasado nunca, ¿me oyes? Queda borrado de la memoria y espero que de la de nuestras madres igual. – dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

L: Esto no me puede haber pasado a mí… Se acabaron las maratones de sexo, a partir de hoy a pan y agua. Somos dos adictas… - decía la morena en susurros mientras se acercaban al salón.

D: A pan y agua no, que yo me he quedado a medias… Y recuérdame que le quitemos las llaves de casa a estas dos. - se quejó también entre susurros.

L: ¡Hola! – dijo forzando la sonrisa. – Ya estamos vestidas después del baño. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó de carrerilla mientras les daba un abrazo a cada una, haciendo que Dianna intentara contener su risa al verla tan acelerada y nerviosa.

Después de aquel mal rato y recibir las explicaciones de las mujeres, Dianna y Lea decidieron posponer su cena romántica y salir a un restaurante con sus madres. Edith y Mary se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerles una visita a sus hijas para apoyarlas y ayudarlas después de las fotografías. Una sorpresa que querían darles.

Por fortuna, no había paparazzis a la entrada del local y pudieron entrar tranquilas, de la mano como se había convertido en costumbre esos días. Una vez que lo habían sacado a la luz, no pensaban desaprovechar la ocasión de andar unidas. Dentro del restaurante, pidieron su plato, manteniendo en todo momento una conversación entre ellas, dejando de lado lo que había pasado una hora antes en ese cuarto.

E: ¿Cómo lo lleváis, os agobian mucho?

D: Bien… A veces es un poco difícil salir de casa y dar dos pasos seguidos, pero lo llevamos lo mejor que podemos. Pensaba que lo iba a llevar peor… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

M: Me parece que sois un poco exageradas… Yo todavía no he visto que nadie os moleste y no podáis dar más de dos pasos.

L: Hay momentos en los que conseguimos evitarlos, pero la mayoría de los días nos encuentran… - explicó mientras comía.

M: Al final, ¿han bajado las propuestas de trabajo? – preguntó algo preocupada por el tema, al igual que Edith.

D: No, al menos no de forma exagerada. Ha habido gente que ha decidido dejarnos de lado y en cambio otras que apuestan por nosotras a pesar de todo. No es algo que se haya notado mucho… Seguimos teniendo trabajo. – dijo sonriendo.

L: Por ahora… - dijo con una mueca.

D: No seas pesimista. – dijo acariciando su mejilla. – Si esta semana te han dicho que vas a grabar el segundo disco, cariño. – dijo dándole un pequeño beso, haciendo sonreír a Lea y a sus madres.

E: No puedo creerme que después de tanto tiempo, por fin podáis daros un beso en público…

D: Ya era hora, Edith… - dijo con media sonrisa, dejando un beso en la cabeza de la morena antes de seguir con la cena.

A la salida del restaurante, ya había un gran número de fotógrafos esperándolas, suplicando por una respuesta. Cada una rodeando a su madre, avanzaron hasta el coche, tratando de salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

D: ¿Qué decías de exagerar? – preguntó irónicamente a su madre, que como única contestación puso cara de asombro al verse rodeada de tanto flash.

Ya en casa, a punto de acostarse, Lea prestaba atención a su móvil mientras esperaba a Dianna.

D: ¿Qué haces? – preguntó metiéndose entre las sábanas.

L: Actualizar twitter que llevo muchos días sin escribir… - dijo mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa.

D: ¿Y qué has puesto? – preguntó abrazándose a ella, dejando que Lea acariciara su pelo.

L: "Acabando el día de la mejor manera. Cena con mi Lady Di y madres. El plan perfecto…"

D: Me gusta que me nombres en twitter… Solo te ha faltado poner que me quieres para que sea el tweet perfecto. – dijo con una sonrisa, quedándose dormida con las caricias e su novia sin saber, que al día siguiente se encontraría con otro tweet de la morena que le haría sonreír aún más.

"Te quiero con locura, Dianna Agron…"


	57. Chapter 57

**CAPÍTULO 57**

El tiempo pasaba y el acoso seguía igual. Al principio pensaron que con el paso de los días, los fotógrafos y paparazzis las dejarían tranquilas, pero no era así y ellas cada vez estaban más susceptibles. Habían decidido ir a pasar sus vacaciones a Bora Bora por segunda vez, buscando la privacidad de la que las habían privado, pensando que durante el mes que estuvieran allí, las dejarían tranquilas y a su vuelta el interés por ellas habría disminuido.

Pero no fue así. Consiguieron algunas capturas de su estancia en la isla y a su vuelta seguían haciéndoles las mismas preguntas y llenando de flashes sus vidas. Tanto Lea como Dianna presentaban película con una semana de diferencia, por lo que tuvieron que hacer entrevistas por todo el país durante tres semanas, intentando dar esquinazo a preguntas que no tenían que ver con el tema profesional.

No podían más. La única solución que les dieron sus managers era la de hablar del tema en una entrevista, contestar y dar respuesta a lo que todo el mundo se preguntaba y así poder respirar. Si hablaban, el misterio se acabaría y aunque seguirían persiguiéndolas a menudo, la presión no sería la misma. Ambas se opusieron, pero viendo que la situación no mejoraba, se plantearon la recomendación de sus agentes. Lea había terminado su promoción, tan solo le quedaba el estreno en una semana, en cambio, Dianna ya había estrenado la película el día anterior y le quedaba una última entrevista en televisión.

L: ¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo? – preguntó la morena en uno de los camerinos que el programa donde sería entrevistada la rubia le había facilitado.

D: Si, es lo mejor, Lea… Si tengo que hablar para que paren de seguirnos lo voy a hacer. Hablaré y contestaré a todo lo que me pregunten y esperemos que funcione y dejen de perseguirnos. Las cosas se tienen que calmar de alguna manera y creo que esta es la única. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, esperando a que la llamaran para entrar en el programa y acompañada de la morena, que había decidido ir con ella para ver la entrevista detrás de cámaras.

L: Estoy orgullosa de ti, Di, ¿lo sabes? – le dijo poniéndose de cuclillas para quedar a su altura, cogiéndole la cara entre sus manos. – Esto que vas a hacer esta noche, el hablar de nuestra relación a pesar de que nunca has hablado de tu vida privada, hace que te quiera más. Gracias por ser valiente y seguir adelante conmigo después de todos estos años…

D: Estamos las dos en el mismo barco. Sé que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo si hubieras tenido esta oportunidad. No soy valiente, pero ya sabes que por ti sería cualquier cosa… - dijo con una sonrisa, ganándose un beso en los labios justo cuando la avisaban para entrar.

L: Tú solo se sincera, habla con la verdad. Yo voy a estar contigo. – dijo mientras la rubia se levantaba de la silla.

D: Si me preguntan por el sexo, ¿también tengo que hablar con la verdad? Puede ser una buena anécdota la pillada de nuestras madres… - bromeó, quitando tensión, intentando tranquilizar a Lea, la cual estaba preocupada por ella. Si la veía bromear, se quedaría más calmada.

L: No creo que te pregunten por el sexo. – dijo sonriendo. – Pero si lo hacen les dices la verdad, que es a todas horas y de calidad. – dijo haciendo reír a Dianna. – Te quiero, rubia.

D: Y yo a ti, cariño. – dijo antes de salir por la puerta, dándole un suave beso y guiñándole un ojo, yendo directa y decidida a enfrentar su vida y la de Lea.

Estaba algo nerviosa, pero con la tranquilidad de estar haciendo algo que las beneficiaría. Así que durante los primeros minutos, contestó a las preguntas sobre la película amablemente, sonriendo y bromeando, viendo como Lea llegaba al plató para situarse justo detrás de las cámaras, dándole todo el ánimo y la fuerza que necesitaba. Había llegado la hora.

-Hablemos de las fotos que han aparecido en las últimas semanas de Lea Michele y de ti… - dijo la periodista, avisada de antemano de que la rubia esta vez contestaría a las preguntas de su vida personal.

D: Perfecto. Todo el mundo sabe, que nunca hablo de mi vida privada, que evito estos temas cuando me preguntan, pero hoy hablaré. Tanto Lea como yo necesitamos que nos den un respiro y seguir nuestra vida con tranquilidad, así que espero que hoy quede todo aclarado.

-No te gusta mucho la prensa ¿no? – preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

D: La respeto. No me importa venir y hacer entrevistas, es parte de mi trabajo, lo que más me cuesta entender son los fotógrafos que un día tras otro van detrás de ti y te condicionan en lo que estás haciendo. Ha habido momentos en los que no podía dar más de dos pasos… Creo que esos límites no habría que cruzarlos, pero… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - Sé que soy una figura pública, pero soy como cualquier persona, con mis días buenos y mis días malos y a la que le gustaría poder hacer la compra sin una nube de fotógrafos rodeándome…

-La verdad es que estas semanas habéis soportado un acoso permanente tanto Lea como tú. – dijo poniéndose en su lugar para luego continuar con la entrevista. - Nadie ha sido capaz de ponerle nombre a esas fotos, ¿puedes ponérselo tú?

D: Lea es mi novia. No es muy difícil de deducir si ves todas las fotos que han salido de nosotras. – dijo decidida, bajo la atenta mirada de Lea, que colocada detrás de las cámaras, observaba nerviosa la intervención de su novia. – Es curioso que cuando han salido fotos de nosotras con algún chico, en menos de dos minutos ya teníamos novio, en cambio ahora que se trata de dos chicas, la gente comenta y comenta pero no se atreve a llamar noviazgo a lo que ven… - dijo girando los ojos.

-¿Te importa contarnos un poco vuestra historia? Es algo que se había rumoreado de vez en cuando, sobretodo en redes sociales, pero nunca dio la impresión de que la historia pudiese llegar a ser verdadera.

D: Pues lo es. – dijo riendo suavemente. – Lea y yo nos conocimos, conectamos, fuimos compañeras, amigas y nos enamoramos la una de la otra… Y al principio fue…raro… Ninguna nos habíamos fijado en chicas antes y sentir algo por una amiga es complicado. Yo me negaba mis propios sentimientos, pero llegó un momento que era imposible seguir haciéndolo y pasó lo inevitable… - dijo con una sonrisa enorme, mirando por un segundo a Lea, recordando aquellos primeros pasos de su amor.

-Entonces lleváis muchos años juntas…

D: Si… Prácticamente desde que Glee empezó a emitirse.

-Vaya… No esperaba que tanto… - dijo, sacando una sonrisa a Dianna al ver la sorpresa en la periodista. – ¿Porque no lo hicisteis público desde un principio?

D: Porque no era fácil. Los jefes y nuestros managers al conocer nuestra relación nos pidieron ocultarlo y a nosotras no nos pareció mal. Estábamos empezando, no sabíamos si lo que teníamos duraría o no, así que nos pareció correcto y entendimos la postura de los productores de no perjudicar a la serie que estaba empezando. – le explicó lo mejor que pudo. – Pero empieza a pasar el tiempo, empiezan a salir fotos, empiezan a contagiarte la angustia de que te pillen en una actitud comprometida y te empiezas a agobiar, a poner nerviosa y eso afecta a la relación. Además, cuando una estaba decidida a hacerlo público, la otra se echaba para atrás y al revés, nunca estábamos de acuerdo…

-¿Por qué?

D: Por todo. Por la gente, por lo que puedan decir de nosotras, por nuestras carreras, por perder oportunidades de trabajo…

-¿Qué ha cambiado ahora para que os hayáis decidido?

D: Ahora no hay miedo. Las dos estamos en el mismo punto. – miró por unos segundos a Lea, pidiéndole permiso para decir lo que quería y recibiendo el visto bueno de esta con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa que fue correspondida. – Nuestra relación no ha sido fácil y hace un par de años, lo dejamos. Se nos juntó todo y estuvimos un tiempo alejadas la una de la otra. Siempre han habido periodos de descanso, de plantearnos si esto iba a algún lado, pero no tardábamos mucho en volver la una a la otra. – dijo riendo. – Pero esa ruptura fue diferente, pasaron meses y no parecía que la cosa fuera a mejorar, parecía que era definitivo y nos habíamos rendido.

-¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó intrigada, metida de lleno en la historia.

D: Pues que llega un momento que se te olvida lo que pasó, porque se acabó, y la ves y solo recuerdas que es tu gran amor, que lo volverías a intentar una y mil veces más por ella… Y esta vez ha funcionado. Ese tiempo separadas, a punto de perdernos la una a la otra nos sirvió para madurar, para darnos cuenta de lo que era importante y lo que queríamos, dispuestas a todo, a luchar como nunca por la relación. Y hemos tardado más de lo que nos hubiera gustado, pero ya está, por fin hemos dejado de escondernos.

-¿Estáis contentas con la decisión u os arrepentís?

D: Estamos felices. No hay espacio para el arrepentimiento. Esto era lo que queríamos, dejar de vivir con la sensación de que estábamos haciendo algo malo, teniendo que vivir escondidas del mundo.

-¿Qué destacarías de Lea, que hizo que te enamoraras de ella?

D: Si estás más de cinco minutos con ella es difícil no enamorarse de Lea… - dijo sonriendo. – Lea es única. Es la fuerza hecha persona, te contagia su felicidad, siempre encontrándole el lado bueno a las cosas cuando tú no lo ves. Es una estrella que puede parecer muy segura, pero cuando está con las personas que la quieren, se muestra frágil y deja ver sus miedos, sus inseguridades y te sorprende ver su humildad. Ha recibido muchas críticas por creerse una diva, pero te aseguro que no lo es. Yo no podría estar con alguien así. Lea se pasa el día sonriendo, siempre tiene una sonrisa preparada y yo una broma para poder verla… - dijo con los ojos totalmente iluminados mientras hablaba de su novia. - Lea es mi compañera de vida perfecta. Me defiende, me hace más fuerte, me apoya, me da otro punto de vista del mundo…

-Conforme hablas de ella sois la pareja perfecta…

D: Te aseguro que no lo somos. Lea y yo estamos lejos de ser perfectas. Podemos contar más defectos que virtudes, pero eso es lo especial, saber apreciar los defectos de la otra, quererlos más que las virtudes. Así que siendo nosotras imperfectas, tan diferentes entre nosotras, nuestra relación no puede ser perfecta y doy gracias por eso. Sería muy aburrido… Lea y yo discutimos todos los días y no lo cambio por nada…

-Es muy bonito todo lo que estás diciendo hoy. Creo que muchas personas van a cambiar el concepto que tienen de vosotras… Tengo que volver un momento atrás. – dijo viendo como la rubia asentía, incitándola a continuar. – A pesar de que lleváis tantos años juntas, más de una vez se os han visto con chicos y sin ir más lejos Lea ha mantenido una relación con Cory Monteith y él llegó a hacer declaraciones algo incomodas…

D: Si, es lo que te comentaba antes, esos momentos de descanso…pero ni la mitad de los noviazgos que nos adjudicaron fueron verdad… Todo eso ya quedó atrás y en cuanto a Cory… Bueno, ahora puedo ponerme en su lugar y entender que estaba dolido, que pensaba, al igual que nosotras, que lo nuestro había terminado definitivamente pero al final no fue así… De todas formas, intentamos llevar ese tema lo mejor posible y a día de hoy, Cory es un gran compañero con el que quedó todo solucionado… - volvió a ser sincera, no dejándose nada dentro, liberándose por poder decir su verdad al mundo e intentando no perjudicar a Cory.

-De todo lo que han dicho desde que salieron las fotos, ¿Qué es lo que más te ha dolido?

D: Uff… - resopló con media sonrisa. – Se han dicho tantas barbaridades… Lo que han podido decir no me ha dolido, simplemente me ha molestado que se cuenten tantas mentiras. Decir que nuestras familias no aceptan lo nuestro y que se llevan mal es totalmente falso. La familia fue la primera que supo de nuestra relación y nos apoyaron incondicionalmente siempre, sin ningún comentario. Los padres de Lea son mi familia igual que para Lea mis padres y mi hermano son la suya. La relación es excelente y mi madre y Edith son grandes amigas. – aseguró seria. – También han dicho estupideces como que Lea y yo estábamos experimentando. Al que dijo eso le puedo asegurar que si quisiera experimentar las relaciones con chicas no lo haría en público. Lea y yo estamos enamoradas, los experimentos a los científicos. Y no sé…han dicho miles de cosas pero intentamos no tomárnoslo personal… Ah, también desmiento que estemos casadas. – dijo con una pequeña risa. – Los anillos no son de boda.

-¿Cómo han reaccionado los fans?

D: La gran mayoría han sido apoyos y buenas palabras. Siempre hay excepciones, pero no se puede tener contento a todo el mundo…

-Pues Dianna, después de todo, solo me queda darte las gracias por responder con tanta sinceridad y amabilidad y hacerte una última pregunta.

D: Claro, dime.

-¿Eres tu ese gran amor del que habla Lea? – preguntó haciendo que la rubia soltara una carcajada.

D: Pues se lo tendrías que preguntar a ella… Yo estoy segura de que ella lo es para mí, así que espero que se refiera a mí cuando lo dice. – dijo mirándola, viendo como Lea asentía y le guiñaba un ojo sin darse cuenta que una cámara la enfocaba directamente.

Y terminó. Salieron de aquellos estudios más fuertes que nunca, más seguras y con la esperanza de vivir un poco más relajadas. Deseo que afortunadamente se cumplió, viendo como los fotógrafos empezaban a disminuir a su alrededor día a día, empezando aquella vida que anhelaban y llegando el día del estreno de la película de Lea en su adorada Nueva York.

D: ¿Estás nerviosa? – preguntó en el coche, momentos antes de salir a esa espectacular alfombra roja.

L: Un poco, es un día importante… - dijo con media sonrisa, refiriéndose no solo a lo profesional si no a lo personal.

D: Lo se… - dijo sonriéndole. - ¿Estás preparada?

L: Estoy lista. – dijo recibiendo un beso de Dianna antes de que la rubia saliera del coche, ofreciéndole su mano con una sonrisa que ella aceptó encantada, recibiendo un aluvión de flashes en cuanto salió.

Era su primer posado juntas en un evento. Su primer acto como pareja dejando deslumbrado al mundo entero, más guapas que nunca en unos vestidos preciosos, hechos a medida para brillar como lo estaban haciendo en ese momento, regalando sonrisas a los fotógrafos.

L: ¿Y si nos damos un beso y los dejamos flipados? – preguntó la morena en el oído de Dianna, que al escucharla no pudo evitar reír, haciendo que los flashes sobre ellas aumentaran.

D: No flipes tú, cariño…no flipes… - dijo bromeando, pero haciendo reír a Lea por la cara que había puesto de miedo.

Después de posar, llegó la hora de atender a los periodistas que esperaban para hacer sus preguntas.

-¿Estás feliz de poder venir al estreno con Dianna?

L: Mucho. Ahora mismo soy la mujer más feliz del mundo por poder estrenar en Nueva York y acompañada de Di y mi familia. – dijo con una gran sonrisa, sin soltar la mano de la rubia en ningún momento que la observaba desenvolverse con soltura entre los periodistas con soltura.

-Dianna, imaginamos que tú también estás feliz de estar aquí.

D: Claro. He podido venir y estoy encantada de poder apoyarla. – dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa. – Estoy como loca por ver el trabajo de Lea. Me han dicho que está genial.

-¿Por qué no fuiste al estreno de la película de Dianna?

L: Que no me vierais, no significa que no estuve… - dijo con media sonrisa. – Los cines tienen muchas entradas…

Los periodistas seguían preguntando cuando alguien se acercó por detrás a ellas.

J: Mis chicas son las más guapas del mundo ahora mismo, estáis preciosas. – dijo dándoles un pequeño abrazo. – Estoy orgulloso de vosotras. El mundo entero está viendo la palabra amor reflejada en vosotras dos… Os merecéis ser felices para siempre y que vuestra película romántica termine con el final esperado. – dijo haciendo sonreír a las chicas, que mirándose entre ellas se gritaban lo mucho que se amaban, sabiendo que pasado ese momento, pocas cosas las separarían del final de cuento.

* * *

**Hola chicas (y si hay algún chico)**

**Perdón por tardar más de la cuenta en actualizar, pero he estado hasta arriba toda la semana. Espero no haber hecho una chapuza con el capítulo y que os guste aunque sea un poco. **

**Ya falta muy muy muy poco para el final de Rompiéndonos...**

**Gracias por seguir comentando, por vuestras palabras y vuestro ánimo.**

**Un besazo.**

**Carlota**


	58. Chapter 58

**CAPÍTULO 58**

Han pasado tres años desde que las chicas hicieran pública su relación, desde que hablaron del tema abiertamente al mundo. Echando la vista atrás, parece que el tiempo pasa muy deprisa y que todo lo que han vivido en esos años no parecen tan lejanos como lo son.

Han pasado tres años en los que han trabajado al máximo, dando lo mejor de ellas en cada proyecto que han tenido, ya sea de cine o de música, recibiendo premios por todo el mundo y convirtiéndose en una de las parejas más estables de Hollywood.

Creían que su vida después de hacer pública su relación mejoraría y efectivamente, no se equivocaban. No habían parado de quererse, de protegerse, de ayudarse y admirarse la una a la otra. Había habido altibajos, pero nada que no tuviera solución. Pequeños problemas debido a su diferencia de carácter, a esas disputas diarias entre ellas que con paciencia y amor iban dejando atrás con una sonrisa.

Al igual que quedó atrás la persecución de los paparazzi. Las seguían y sacaban fotografías de ellas, pero al menos podían hacer sus vidas tranquilas. El acoso y el nerviosismo por saber de su relación habían parado después de la entrevista de Dianna. Además, había que sumar, que las chicas estaban más relajadas con los medios.

Lea salía del baño después de una ducha. Ya vestida y con el pelo todavía mojado, se paró en la puerta del salón, apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta para quedarse embobada con la imagen que tenía en el sofá. Dianna totalmente entregada a algo que había cambiado sus vidas hacía solo dos meses y no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que decidieron dar ese paso en la relación, el momento donde decidieron unir sus vidas para siempre pasara lo que pasara en un futuro.

***Flashback***

Ya había llegado la noche a Los Angeles. Las chicas habían aprovechado que aquel día no habían tenido que ir a rodar en sus respectivas películas para pasarlo juntas y ver a algunos amigos, a los cuales, por los rodajes de ambas, no veían con tanta frecuencia. En ese instante, después de cenar, Lea veía la televisión mientras acariciaba distraídamente los tobillos de Dianna, que tumbada en el sofá, apoyaba los pies en las piernas de su novia mientras leía uno de sus libros.

Dejando este a un lado, la rubia miró a su novia durante unos minutos, observando con una sonrisa lo concentrada que estaba su chica en una serie. Dianna estaba indecisa, no sabía si compartir con Lea lo que tenía en mente o esperar algunas semanas más.

L: ¿Por qué me miras tanto? – preguntó girando su cabeza hacia la rubia.

D: Porque eres preciosa y me gusta mirarte… ¿No puedo? – dijo alzando una ceja.

L: No, porque me pones nerviosa. – dijo volviendo a fijar su vista en la pantalla.

D: Tú me miras por las mañanas.

L: Me gusta verte dormir.

D: A mí me gusta verte mientras ves la tele. – dijo divertida, haciendo que la morena pusiera los ojos en blanco. Pasados unos minutos en los que intentó prestarle atención a lo que echaban por la tele, decidió hablar. – Dentro de dos semanas acabo el rodaje…

L: Lo sé. Gracias por recordarme que a mí me quedan dos meses… - dijo sacando una sonrisa en Dianna por la cara molesta de su novia.

D: He estado pensando y creo que me voy a tomar un descanso… - dijo captando la atención de su novia, que por primera vez, apartaba la vista del televisor para fijarla en ella.

L: ¿Y eso?

D: Me apetece parar un poco. Llevamos unos años sin parar de trabajar y…

L: Cariño, dime lo que quieras decirme. Me parece perfecto que quieras un descanso, pero dime lo que de verdad te preocupa. – dijo acariciando su pierna.

D: Yo… Llevo unas semanas dándole vueltas, Lea… Me gustaría tener un bebe…

L: ¿Un bebe? – preguntó totalmente sorprendida.

D: Si… Creo que es el momento perfecto y creo que estamos listas para ser madres. Sé que es algo que tenemos que decidir las dos y por supuesto, si no estás de acuerdo, esperaremos un tiempo… Es solo que quiero tener un hijo… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros con media sonrisa. – Últimamente veo un bebe en la calle y se me cae la baba, veo una embarazada y quiero saber lo que se siente, quiero que me dé pataditas y sentirlo dentro… - dijo ilusionada, con los ojos brillándole de pensar en ese hecho.

L: ¿Estás segura? – preguntó sin poder disimular la sonrisa al ver a su rubia hablando así.

D: Yo si… Nunca nos hemos parado a hablar claro quien tendría a los niños o si tu quieres tenerlo primero, no lo sé… Tú tienes trabajo, yo puedo rechazar algunas ofertas y parar… Si quieres tenerlo tú, esperaremos, no pasa nada. No quiero que te veas forzada a aceptar esto. Tener un hijo es una responsabilidad grande y yo estoy segura, pero quiero que tú también estés absolutamente segura de dar este paso. – dijo sentándose al estilo indio para poder conversar mejor, esperando por una respuesta de Lea que tardó unos minutos en llegar.

L: Estoy totalmente segura de esto, de querer tener un hijo contigo y no veo el motivo por el que no pueda ser ahora. No me importa que seas tú la primera, la próxima seré yo. - dijo sonriendo al ver la cara emocionada de Dianna. – Te aseguro que ahora mismo, proponiéndome esto, me has hecho la mujer más feliz del planeta. Tener un hijo contigo es lo mejor que me va a pasar en la vida, Di…

D: Te quiero, Lea. – dijo conteniendo las lágrimas por las palabras de su novia, acercándose a ella para darle un beso lleno de sentimiento.

L: Yo también te quiero, cariño. – dijo volviendo a besarla. - ¿Has pensado en algo? En cómo vamos a hacerlo…

D: He tenido en cuenta varias opciones… Una de ellas era pedirle a Jon o Dean que nos ayudaran, porque son amigos de confianza, como de la familia, pero creo que es involucrarlos en algo que no les toca… Dean está feliz con Naya, igual que Jon con Zach y es ponerlos en un compromiso. Además, creo que las únicas que debemos tener derecho a decidir sobre el niño somos nosotras… Pienso que lo mejor es buscar un donante anónimo, pero con mucho cuidado, dando unas pautas y asegurándonos que sea de fiar… ¿Qué piensas?

L: Que es la mejor opción. No creo que pedírselo a alguno de nuestros amigos sea lo mejor. Vamos a informarnos y a buscar la mejor clínica para tener a nuestro niño.- dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza, aprovechando que la rubia descansaba en su pecho.

D: A lo mejor es una niña…

L: Va a ser un niño, lo sé, un mini Charlie. – dijo sonriendo y abrazando a Dianna en sus brazos.

D: No se va a llamar Charlie, porque Charlie solo hay uno y soy yo. – dijo haciendo reír a Lea. – Y lo de que sea niño, todavía ni existe, así que no lo sabes.

L: Pero va a existir, va a ser niño y se va a llamar Luca.

D: ¿Luca? – preguntó curiosa.

L: Si. ¿Te acuerdas cuando estuvimos en Venecia el año pasado? – preguntó, viendo como la rubia asentía. - ¿Te acuerdas de aquel bebe que había en el hotel?

D: Es verdad, se llamaba Luca… Era precioso. – recordó sonriendo.

L: Pues en ese momento supe que nuestro hijo se llamaría Luca. – dijo orgullosa de su decisión.

D: ¿Ya lo has decidido y no sabes que va a ser? – preguntó divertida, alzando la vista para mirarla.

L: Si, ya lo he decidido. Si es niño, que lo va a ser, se llamará Luca en honor a mi parte de sangre italiana. ¿Te parece bien o tenemos que seguir buscando? – preguntó mirándola.

D: Luca es un nombre perfecto para nuestro niño. – dijo acariciando su cuello para después besarla, celebrando lo que estaba por llegar, felices de llenar sus vidas con un miembro más en su familia de dos, alguien a quien amarían y por el que lucharían toda su vida.

***Fin Flashback***

D: Eres un dormilón y un tragón, mi vida… - dijo la rubia con una sonrisa iluminando su cara mientras tenía a su hijo en sus piernas, llenándolo de caricias mientras él seguía atento todo lo que decía su madre. – No quiero pensar que va a ser de la cotilla de tu madre y de mi cuando seas adolescente… - dijo mirando a la morena de reojo, que viéndose descubierta, avanzó hasta ellos para sentarse al lado de Dianna y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, mirando ambas al pequeño, mientras Lea sujetaba la mano del niño.

L: Luca, no le hagas caso a mama, que ella no valore el placer de dormir es su problema, cariño. – dijo haciéndole carantoñas al niño, que ante los gestos de su madre, sonreía haciendo las delicias de las dos mujeres.

El pequeño Luca había venido al mundo hacia dos meses, llenando de felicidad a la pareja, la cual, se iba sorprendiendo día a día viendo a su hijo crecer sano, viendo como poco a poco se iba espabilando más, dejando ver durante más tiempo sus ojos verdes, idénticos a los de su madre.

Luca era un bebe precioso, con un parecido enorme a Dianna. El pelo muy clarito, la piel un poco más oscura que la de la rubia, unos ojos verdes que ya derretían a Lea del mismo modo que le derretían los de su novia y con una sonrisa que ya apuntaba maneras. El niño se había convertido en el muñeco de la familia de ambas, siendo el primer nieto de las dos familias y al que todos sus amigos no paraban de mimar.

L: Todavía no me acabo de creer que esta cosita tan perfecta sea nuestra, Di… Gracias por darme el regalo más bonito del mundo… - dijo dejando un beso en el cuello de la rubia. – Pensaba que no podría querer a nadie como te quiero a ti, pero Luca ha superado mis expectativas… Es un amor tan distinto, tan incondicional…

D: Lo sé, a mí me pasa lo mismo… En cuanto le vi, en cuanto lo tuve en mis brazos, supe que daría mi vida por él.

L: Yo eso lo tuve claro desde que vi tu barriga crecer. – dijo haciendo sonreír a Dianna, que rodeando a la morena por los hombros, mientras seguía sujetando al niño en sus piernas, recordaba todas sus dudas estando embarazada.

***Flashback***

Dianna se encontraba sola en la casa. La morena estaba en pleno rodaje de una película, la última que grabaría para luego tomar un descanso junto a Dianna y su hijo. La rubia se encontraba cada vez más pesada a sus seis meses de embarazo, seis meses que había llevado bastante bien, sin demasiados antojos y un poco más sensible de lo normal.

Cuando Lea regresó aquella tarde a su casa, encontró a la rubia delante del espejo de su habitación prácticamente desnuda, únicamente cubierta por la ropa interior.

L: ¿Qué haces, cariño? – preguntó caminando hasta ella.

D: Cada día estoy más gorda… Estoy feísima… - dijo un poco desanimada.

L: ¿Eso crees? – preguntó sonriendo, poniendo sus manos en su abultada barriga.

D: Si…

L: Pues a mí me parece que estás más guapa que nunca. Estar embarazada te sienta bien… Además, si tu barriga está gorda es porque Luca está creciendo fuerte aquí dentro. ¿Verdad, mi amor? – dijo agachándose, quedando a la altura de la barriga para dejar un beso y sintiendo un patada en sus manos que seguían en la barriga. Esto las hizo sonreír.

D: ¿Crees que seremos buenas madres, Lea? – preguntó sentándose en la cama.

L: Lo vamos a intentar… No sé si tomaremos las decisiones correctas, pero si las que creamos que son mejores para él. Nuestro pequeño príncipe va a ser feliz, ya lo verás.

D: Te quiero ¿lo sabes?

L: Lo intuía… - dijo sonriendo divertida.

D: Estás portándote conmigo como una campeona. Siempre tienes las palabras perfectas para hacerme sentir bien, para tranquilizarme… Y además estás cumpliendo con todos mis antojos. – dijo riéndose.

L: Me gusta cuidarte. A ti y a nuestro pequeño. Espero que cuando me toque a mí, me mimes también.

D: Por supuesto. – dijo dándole un beso en los labios, dejando miedos y dudas atrás gracias a aquella morena que la estaba volviendo loca mientras jugaba con su lengua en su cuello.

***Fin Flashback***

D: ¿Eres feliz? – preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio, observando como Luca iba rindiéndose al sueño.

L: Mucho. Esta familia me hace muy feliz… - dijo mirándola a los ojos con adoración.

D: A mí también. – dijo dejando un beso en su boca mientras ambas sonreían, acomodándose para ver dormir a su hijo antes de salir a pasear por las calles de Los Angeles.

* * *

**Mil pedones por tardar tanto en publicar. Lo siento mucho, pero no tengo tiempo para nada ahora mismo... **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y os haya emocionado imaginar un futuro Achele así tanto como a mi... **

**Muchísimas gracias por vuestras reviews, espero leer que os ha parecido y que sigáis animandoos a comentar.**

**Un besazo.**

**Carlota.**


	59. Chapter 59

**CAPÍTULO 59**

Estaban en la ciudad de Nueva York. La pareja había decidido trasladar su hogar hasta aquella ciudad durante un año. Lea había recibido una oferta para regresar a Broadway para protagonizar Evita y no pudo negarse a aquella oportunidad. Dianna no puso ningún impedimento, al contrario, la siguió feliz y emocionada por la vuelta de su novia a los escenarios, decidiendo acabar los últimos retoques de su primera película como directora desde la ciudad de los rascacielos.

Llevaban dos meses en la ciudad, en los que los duros ensayos para la obra, habían agotado en algún momento a la morena, pero a dos semanas del estreno del musical, Lea se mostraba segura, ilusionada y radiante mientras daba una entrevista.

-¿Estás nerviosa por el estreno de la obra?

L: Mucho… Llevaba muchos años sin estar en estos escenarios y ahora que se acerca la hora, impone un poco protagonizar la obra. Pero el reparto es genial y estoy segura de que va a gustar mucho al público.

-Con todos los ensayos y el musical a punto de estrenarse, ¿tienes tiempo para la familia?

L: Claro que sí, siempre hay tiempo para la familia. – dijo sonriendo. – Hemos decidido trasladarnos aquí lo que dure la obra, así que tengo a Di y al niño cerca. No hay problema.

-¿Cómo llevas el papel de madre?

L: Genial. Luca cumple cuatro años la semana que viene y está hecho un bicho, es un terremoto. – dijo con la mirada iluminada al hablar de su hijo. – No para de jugar, de hacer preguntas, de reír… Es lo mejor que nos ha pasado a Di y a mí.

Y era la verdad. Luca se había convertido en el centro de sus vidas, en el niño de sus ojos. Dirigiéndose de vuelta a su casa, Lea pensaba en su hijo, en aquel pequeño casi idéntico a su madre que con solo una mirada o una palabra la tenía derretida.

-¡No quiero! – escuchó desde la cocina al entrar en su casa.

L: Oye, ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó entrando y viendo a madre e hijo con la misma cara de enfado, desafiándose con la mirada. Intentando no reírse ante la imagen, se acercó hasta la mesa.

Lu: No quiero comer eso y mama me regaña. – dijo a punto de llorar, acercándose a la morena para que lo abrazara.

D: Te regaño porque tienes que comer, Luca. – dijo seria.

Lu: ¡No me gusta! – dijo abrazándose más a la pierna de su madre, que viendo lo que había en el plato entendió la situación.

L: Mi vida tienes que comer verdura… - dijo agachándose para quedar a su altura, retirando de su cara las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer. Al ver que el niño negaba siguió hablando. – Mama y yo queremos lo mejor para ti y para estar sano, guapo y ponerte alto y fuerte, tienes que comerte lo que hay en el plato. – explicaba la morena, pero el rubio seguía negando con su cabeza.

D: Llevo diciéndole eso un cuarto de hora… - dijo mientras se levantaba para ponerle un plato de comida a Lea y que se uniera a ellos. La morena se había dirigido a la mesa, sentándose con su hijo encima.

L: Pues es una pena que no te comas la verdura… - dijo torciendo el gesto, armándose de paciencia. – Mama me había dicho esta mañana que íbamos a ir a por un helado al parque y a ver a los abuelos si te la comías… - dijo guiñándole un ojo Dianna, que sonriendo, veía como su hijo parecía ceder.

Lu: ¿De verdad? – preguntó alternando su mirada entre sus madres.

D: Si… - dijo con falsa desilusión mientras comía. – Mama y yo teníamos muchas ganas de ir, pero como no te lo has comido, tendremos que quedarnos aquí toda la tarde…

Durante unos segundos, el niño pensó lo que habían dicho sus madres y poco a poco, fue bajando del regazo de Lea para volver a su asiento y mirar su plato de comida.

Lu: Vale. Como y vamos al parque ¿vale? – dijo inocentemente, sacando una sonrisa llena de ternura en sus madres.

D: Vale, cariño. – dijo dejando una caricia en el pelo del niño.

Los tres se pusieron a comer. Dianna y Lea observaban como su hijo ponía cara de asco cada vez que se metía el tenedor en la boca, pero no se volvió a quejar.

D: ¿Qué tal los ensayos? – le preguntó a la morena.

L: Bien, ya está todo perfecto. Ahora solo queda ensayar para que todo salga lo más natural posible y esperar…

D: No queda nada para el estreno. – dijo con una sonrisa.

L: No me lo recuerdes que estoy de los nervios. – dijo resoplando.

D: Todo va a salir bien, mi vida. – dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, dándole su mano a Lea, que le correspondía con otra sonrisa.

L: ¿Qué tal el cole hoy?

Lu: Bien. Hemos pintado y James me ha manchado…

L: ¿Si?

Lu: Si, pero yo le he manchado después… - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

L: Eso no se hace, Luca. – le regañó, intentando no reír por las travesuras que a su hijo parecían divertir tanto.

Lu: Vale… - dijo acabando su plato.

D: ¿Por qué no le enseñas a mama lo que has hecho en el cole? – preguntó limpiando bien su boca y sus manos antes de que abandonara la mesa. – No sé cómo haces para convencerlo en todo… Llegas y a los cinco minutos está comiendo. – se quejó mientras el niño buscaba lo que le había pedido su madre.

L: Es que tengo buena mano con los niños… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía divertida.

D: No tienes buena mano, lo que tú haces se llama chantaje y mi niño siempre cae. – dijo haciendo reír a la morena. – Y por cierto, no me has dado ni un beso hoy…

L: ¿Quieres un beso? – preguntó acercando su cara a la de su novia.

D: Si. – dijo mirándola a los ojos sin poder evitar sonreír.

L: Pues lo que mi rubia pide, mi rubia lo tiene. – dijo para justo después, capturar los labios de Dianna.

Lu: Mira, mami. – dijo el niño entrando en la cocina corriendo, interrumpiendo el beso que se estaban regalando sus madres.

L: A ver… - dijo cogiendo el papel que el pequeño le entregaba.

L: Es mi nombre, lo he escrito yo solo. – dijo orgulloso de sí mismo con una sonrisa triunfal.

L: ¿Has escrito tu nombre solo? – preguntó mirando al niño y luego mirando a la rubia, intentando averiguar si efectivamente, Luca había escrito por primera vez. Por la sonrisa que tenía Dianna supo que sí. – Mi amor, eres un campeón. Pero que bien lo has hecho. Vamos a colgarlo en tu cuarto para enseñárselo a los abuelos y los tíos cuando vengan, ¿vale? Se van a poner muy contentos. – dijo mientras atrapaba a su hijo entre sus brazos y lo llenaba de besos por toda la cara, haciendo reír al niño.

Después de aquel momento, descansaron un poco y tal y como habían prometido, se dirigieron al parque donde solían llevar al pequeño. Luca disfrutaba del paseo hasta el sitio de la mano de sus madres hasta que algo llamó su atención.

Lu: Mami, ese señor nos está echando fotos. – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

D: Ya lo he visto, cariño… - dijo algo seria. Por mucho que pasaran los años, no dejaba de molestarle que la siguieran mientras hacia su vida.

Lu: ¿Tengo que sonreír para la foto? – preguntó un poco confundido, haciendo reír a sus madres.

L: No, cariño, no hace falta que sonrías si no quieres. – dijo con ternura.

De ese modo, llegaron al parque, donde Jonathan las esperaba con un carrito.

Lu: ¡Tío Jon! – dijo el niño en cuanto vio al chico, saltando a sus brazos para saludarlo.

J: Hola, campeón. ¿Cómo estás? – dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos.

Lu: Bien. – dijo, indicándole con su cuerpo que lo bajara. - ¿Puedo jugar ya con ella? – preguntó asomándose al carro, fijando su mirada en una preciosa bebe.

L: Todavía es muy pequeña. Ahora tenemos que cuidarla mucho y cuando crezca un poco más, podrá jugar contigo.

Lu: Vale. – aceptó, dándole un beso a la niña de cuatro meses del amigo de sus madres, la cual lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

D: Esto acaba en boda… - dijo sonriendo, sacando del carro a la pequeña cuando su hijo salió corriendo a los columpios.

J: Ni en broma. Quiero a tu hijo a cien metros de mi hija. – dijo serio.

L: Oye, Luca es lo mejor que va a encontrar Em cuando crezca.

J: No lo dudo, pero Em no va a crecer nunca. Va a estar siempre con sus papis ¿verdad, mi amor? – decía mientras le hacía carantoñas a su hija, que en los brazos de Dianna, reía a las caras de su padre. – Mi niña no va a tener novio nunca. – sentenció haciendo reír a las dos chicas, negando con la cabeza por las ocurrencias de su amigo.

Ya estaban en la cama. Después de pasar la tarde junto a Jon y visitar a los padres de Lea, las chicas volvieron a su casa para bañar al pequeño Luca, darle la cena y acostarlo, quedándose dormido en seguida.

D: Jon y Zach lo va a pasar mal cuando crezca, Em… - dijo sonriendo mientras se metía en la cama donde ya la esperaba Lea.

L: Eso lo dice ahora, pero sé que si llega el momento estaría encantado de que termináramos siendo familia. – dijo acurrucándose junto a su novia, la cual la rodeo con sus brazos, disfrutando de la respiración de la morena en su cuello.

D: Somos increíbles… No levantan un palmo del suelo y nosotros ya estamos pensando en su boda… - dijo riéndose. – ¿Mañana a qué hora tienes los ensayos?

L: A las nueve. Dejaré a Luca en el cole y me iré directa al teatro.

D: O sea, que mañana puedo dormir hasta tarde… - dijo con una sonrisa divertida cuando Lea levantó su cabeza para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

L: Mañana tienes que madrugar como todos en esta casa y terminar la película que has rodado, señora directora.

D: ¿Te he dicho que me encanta que me digas señora directora? – preguntó dándole un beso que Lea se encargó de intensificar.

L: No lo sabía, pero a partir de ahora te lo voy a decir más a menudo… - dijo besando su cuello, notando como su cuerpo iba subiendo de temperatura y pedía más. Metiendo una de sus manos por la camiseta de la rubia, entre besos, iba totalmente decidida a por su objetivo, los pechos de Dianna, pero algo hizo que sacara su mano de ese sitio inmediatamente.

Lu: Me da miedo… - dijo un lloroso Luca entrando en la habitación de sus madres mientras se restregaba los ojos.

D: Luca… - dijo la rubia dando un suspiro por la interrupción.

Lu: Hay un monstruo en mi habitación… - dijo acercándose a la cama.

L: No hay nada, cariño. Has tenido una pesadilla, pero no pasa nada. Ahora vamos a acostarte y vas a soñar cosas bonitas, ya verás. – dijo saliendo de la cama para llevar a su hijo a su habitación.

Lu: Quiero dormir con vosotras. – dijo en un sollozo, negándose a que su madre lo llevara de vuelta.

L: Cariño, tienes que dormir en tu habitación, ya lo sabes. – dijo acariciándolo para tranquilizarlo.

D: Bueno, por una noche no pasa nada. – dijo provocando una sonrisa feliz en su hijo, que sin perder tiempo, ya se pegaba a ella en la cama.

L: ¡Di! – se quejó girándose para mirarla.

D: ¿Qué? – preguntó inocentemente, acariciando la espalda de Luca.

L: Pensaba que estábamos haciendo algo… - dijo moviendo sus ojos de forma exagerada y metiéndose en la cama resignada, dejando al niño en el medio.

Lu: ¿Qué hacíais? – preguntó más dormido que despierto.

D: Nada… - dijo fulminando a la morena por decir aquello, sabiendo que últimamente, el niño preguntaba por todo. - Mañana acabaremos lo que hemos empezado. Hoy me apetece dormir con mis dos amores. – dijo sacando una sonrisa a Lea, que no había tardado en convencerse al escuchar a su novia.

L: Os quiero. – dijo dando un beso en los labios a Dianna para después acomodar su cabeza en la almohada y dejar un beso en la cabeza de su pequeño, que a esas alturas ya había caído rendido, tranquilo por la seguridad que le daba el dormir rodeado de sus madres.

Aquel era el momento que más disfrutaban. Poder dormir con su hijo, a pesar de que se quejaban porque se suponía que debía dormir en su propia habitación, las hacía más felices de lo que decían en voz alta. Esa imagen, las hacía sentir completas, con un sentimiento de plenitud inmenso, en el que ambas eran conscientes de que habían superado todos los obstáculos en sus vidas y habían terminado consiguiendo lo que querían, formar una familia la una al lado de la otra.

* * *

**Aquí dejo otro capítulo, un poco más tarde de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero aquí lo tenéis.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews y por tener paciencia con todo lo que tardo.**

**Próximo capítulo... fin del fic...**


	60. Chapter 60

**CAPÍTULO 60**

Se encontraban en Bora Bora, disfrutando de sus merecidas vacaciones, volviendo al lugar donde años atrás, se escondieron del mundo y vivieron su noviazgo en libertad. Ahora, habían decidido volver a pasar ese tiempo en aquella isla con una gran diferencia.

Esta vez las acompañaban sus hijos. Luca que con seis años y cada día más guapo y travieso, ejercía de hermano mayor con la pequeña Alexandra, una morena con los ojos color caramelo más despiertos del mundo y que con un año y medio, ya disputaba con su hermano por el mejor juguete y la atención de sus madres.

L: ¿Por qué querías venir aquí de vacaciones? – preguntó a la rubia sin quitar la vista de sus hijos, los cuales, intentaban construir un castillo en la arena.

D: No se… Hacía tiempo que no veníamos. Me apetecía recordar viejos tiempos… - dijo con una sonrisa, recibiendo un beso en el cuello de Lea.

L: Me gusta estar aquí contigo y los niños…

Lu: Mama, mira Alex, está rompiendo el castillo. – se quejó el niño al ver como su hermana se divertía dándole manotazos al montículo de arena.

D: ¡Alex! – regañó a su hija, que sin hacer mucho caso, seguía a lo suyo.

Lu: ¡No para! No me deja jugar… - volvió a quejarse, esta vez, dándole un pequeño empujón a su hermana que cayó de culo en la arena, poniéndose a llorar.

D: ¡Luca! Es todavía pequeña, no entiende las cosas. Solo está jugando. – regañó esta vez al niño, que enfadado, se dirigía a darse un chapuzón mientras su madre cogía en brazos a su hermana. – Ya está, cariño… - consolaba a su hija, calmándola con suaves caricias en su espalda.

L: Dime en que momento te dije que quería familia numerosa… Si estos dos ya se pelean, no quiero pensar si fueran más… - dijo tomando a Alex en sus brazos desde los de Dianna, acunando a la niña que se restregaba los ojos, pidiendo dormir un poco.

D: Yo también me peleaba con Jason, es lo normal… Seguro que dentro de unos años me dices de tener otro. – dijo volviendo a tomar asiento en la tumbona.

L: Seguramente… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros, quedando en silencio durante un tiempo, dejando que pasaran los minutos, sintiendo la respiración pausada de su hija, que dormida apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

D: ¿En qué piensas, tan callada? – preguntó mirándola con la cabeza ladeada.

L: En lo que han cambiado las cosas… En que hubo un tiempo que te había perdido, Di, que pensaba que no podría recuperarte y vivir lo que había soñado junto a ti. Y míranos, con dos niños y más felices que nunca… - dijo con media sonrisa, con los ojos brillando de emoción.

D: No ha sido fácil llegar aquí, pero ha merecido la pena luchar con uñas y dientes para conseguirlo… - dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, besando su hombro suavemente.

Al llegar la tarde, la familia al completo salió a dar un paseo por la playa antes de la cena. Todos iban vestidos completamente de blanco, resaltando el moreno que habían cogido en esos días, las tres chicas con vestido y el hombrecito con un pantalón y una camisa. Había sido Dianna quien insistió en vestirse de ese modo para según ella, acudir a una fiesta que daban esa noche en la que ir de blanco era un requisito.

Lea no había visto nada referido a esa fiesta de la que hablaba su novia ni había oído hablar de ella, pero al ver a la rubia tan entusiasmada, no dudó. Pero lo que en un principio le pareció raro, a medida que andaban por la arena de la playa se lo parecía más. A unos metros de ellas, aparecía un pequeño altar donde un hombre parecía esperar por ellas con una sonrisa.

L: Di… ¿Qué clase de fiesta es esta? – preguntó frenándose en seco, mirando a la rubia confundida.

D: Es nuestra fiesta. – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Hace tiempo hablamos de hacer algo en lo que yo no creía… No me has vuelto a decir nada, pero te conozco como nadie y sé que piensas en eso a menudo, que te haría ilusión.

L: Di…

D: Lea. – la interrumpió tomándola de las manos, con la mirada de sus hijos fijas en ellas. - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – preguntó viendo la emoción en el rostro de la morena. – Porque ahora mismo, no hay nada que me de miedo, ni siquiera unos simples papeles… Estamos criando a dos niños y lo estamos haciendo bien, así que si podemos con eso, podemos con todo lo demás… - dijo riendo suavemente. – Antes de que digas nada, tienes que saber que esta boda no tiene valor legal, pero si tú quieres algo más serio, más legal, en cuanto lleguemos a casa lo haremos y por supuesto lo celebraremos con todos, aunque eso lo haremos de todas formas… Así que te lo pregunto otra vez, Lea Michele, ¿quieres casarte conmigo y ser mi mujer?

L: Creí que ya era tu mujer… - dijo con media sonrisa.

D: Lo eres. Esto es solo para confirmarlo, para celebrar el regalo de serlo en nuestra isla y con nuestros niños… - dijo mirándolos de reojo, viendo como Luca las miraba con una sonrisa de anuncio.

L: Claro que quiero casarme contigo… Una y mil veces… - dijo sonriendo, dejando que una feliz rubia le diera un fugaz beso en su mejilla.

De la mano, con sus hijos a los lados, llegaron hasta el altar donde se celebraría el ritual de su boda, algo que se solía hacer en la isla y de lo que se había estado informando la rubia desde hacía algún tiempo.

No paraban de mirarse mientras se celebraba la pequeña ceremonia, sonriéndose la una a la otra y algo sorprendidas de que sus hijos se estuvieran comportando tan bien, como si supieran que algo importante estaba pasando con sus madres.

Derramando algunas lágrimas, se pusieron los anillos de casada, aquellos que acompañarían al que tiempo atrás se regalaron y los cuales entregó un sonriente Luca, siendo testigo de cómo sus madres se prometían amor eterno bajo un atardecer de sueño en aquella isla que tan felices les había hecho, cerrando un ciclo y abriendo otro en el que su unión quedaba por encima de montajes, de peleas, de fotógrafos y de la sociedad, quedando únicamente el orgullo mutuo, la adoración y por encima de todas las cosas, su gran amor.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Hola!**

**No puedo creerme que esté aquí con la última actualización... Ha sido un camino largo y solo puedo daros las gracias por acompañarme en el recorrido, por emocionaros y reír con la historia y por hacermelo saber en cada review.**

**Ahora me tomaré un descanso para después empezar a escribir de nuevo. Esta vez será Faberry, le daré un descanso a Achele. Así que en cuanto tenga la historia montada y algunos capítulos escritos volveré a daros la lata, esperando que os guste igual que este.**

**Un besazo a cada uno de los que se han parado a leer el fic, sobretodo a aquellos que se han molestado en hacerme saber su opinión. Nunca os lo agradeceré lo suficiente.**

**Hasta la próxima,**

**Carlota.**


End file.
